


Alternatopia : Real Savages

by Ytodd



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: sarcasm in the tags, so many tears, unforseeable plot twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 238,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytodd/pseuds/Ytodd
Summary: In Zootopia, anyone can be anything.It's also true for predators, as long as they wear their T.A.M.E collars, because as everymammal know, predators do, in fact, get savage.It's been true for decades, since the creation of the city.Secrets and lies, half truths and manipulations. In the midst of the storm stand a dedicated bunny and a cynical fox.





	1. Big Bright World

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllloooooooo !
> 
> Guess who's back with a long running story ?
> 
> Guess who's still shit a spell-checking and story-telling ?
> 
> Guess who doesn't give a fuck and is going to flood this website with 20+ chapters of badly written fic ?
> 
> Guess who's fishing for compliments ?
> 
> In any case, this was born from my desire to put my own spin on the "Zystopian" universe. Until now, my work was too cheery and upbeat. I think it's time to delve into the darker end of the spectrum, wouldn't you agree ?
> 
> Get ready for violence, drama, tears, deaths (and a bit of fluff, because hey, we still need to kiss those booboos in the end, don't we ?)
> 
> Don't expect originality, though. This will use plot points of both the original script and the movie.
> 
> There will be your usual ships too, just in case you were missing them.
> 
> Also, all my chapter will be song titles. Because it's so fucking original.

 

Chapter 1 : **Prologue, Big Bright World**

* * *

2016

"It's a real proud day for us, small mammals." The small ewe smiles at Judy. She's soon pushed aside by counsellor Lionheart and mayor Swinton.

"It's true, you're the embodiment of the good the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, created by councillor Lionheart, is supposed to to bring to the city." Nods the sow, as she places a hoof on her shoulder, while smiling for the cameras.

"Okay, officer Hopps." Rumbles the lion, sliding his T.A.M.E. under his tie. "Let's see those teeth."

* * *

2017

One year. Twelve long and boring months in the most low-crimes area in the city. 52 weeks with the grazers – no, not grazers, caprines – doing nothing but pushing papers, parking duty, and – at last – walking the beat for the last two months.

Valedictorian of her promotion, with grades that broke most previous records at the ZPA, chief Bogo had still vetoed her entry at precinct one, at least until she would have proven herself capable of handling herself in the field.

And proven herself, Judy Laverne Hopps had. The stubborn bunny had worked double shifts, accumulated almost two years of working hours, stopped one, admittedly small, ring of mammal traffickers during her days as a meter maid and put a full gang of catnip dealers behind bars in the two last months. That last action had earned her a (reluctantly given) promotion as sergeant.

Tomorrow will be a new day, she thinks, she thinks as she puts all her affairs in order, and every single thing she owns in boxes (two boxes, total, one of which almost empty) finally readying herself for one last task.

Judy looks at herself in the mirror. A lean and athletic bunny gazes back at her. She has let her hair grow a bit, a grey tuft smoothed to the side that gives, in her opinion, just a tad more of a badass look. To her usual pink shirt and blue jeans, she has added a fake leather jacket. Some thinks it made her look a bit more rock'n'roll. The truth is, she's chosen it because Gazelle wore the same one (scaled up to her size) in her last clip.

With a skip in her step she leaves the small apartment building, directing herself toward the center of the district, using the bus and tram to get to her destination faster.

When she exits the bus, she realises she has half an hour to cross two streets and get to the coffee shop where she's headed. More than enough time to walk around in the district she has spent the two last years. There isn't much to tell about the Meadowlands. Calm, rich, with the majority of the population being caprine and lapine. She's almost sad to leave, as it has a sort of bucolic charm that reminds her of home.

At least, she can bring a bit of that district with her. She enters a grocery store that she's been to a couple of times and buys some fresh fruits. Strawberries, apricots, some blueberries. She could take some vegetables, but she doesn't want to overencumber herself.

Then, she makes the remainder of the trip to the coffee shop, and orders a carrot-flavoured latte before sitting at her favourite table. From where she is, she can look at the people in the street, going about their business or strolling around leisurely. Then she spots him. As always, he's fifteen minutes early, wearing a white shirt and a black tie. He's holding his vest under his arm and smiles at her as he sees her.

The truth is, she is going to miss him a bit. He's handsome, if a bit distant, the strange pattern of his stripes gives an exotic air. As he sits in front of her, she looks into his deep blue eyes. She can never tell what he thinks about. Maybe it's what had attracted her in the beginning, but the mystery has gotten old.

They had met through Dawn Bellwether the day she arrived in the city for her graduation. Her parents had been ecstatic when she had told them about how they had shared a cab and swapped contact that same day. She wonders how upset they will be when they will learn that she's broken up with the perfect buck.

She opens her mouth to speak but he beats her to it by the quarter of a second.

"We should break up." He states, with the corner of a cocky smile. "That's what you were going to say, isn't it ?"

Judy closes her mouth and exhales slowly through her mouth. "Yeah, Jack. That's what I was going to say."

"Alright. We're officially broken up."

"This is awfully easy." The doe states. "You're not upset ?"

The buck shrugs. "A bit. I mean, my pride is hurt. I like you, you're nice, upbeat, optimistic and basically everything I'm looking for in a doe. Does it make a difference ?"

"Not really. It was nice while it lasted, but..."

"You're not in love with me."

Judy nods shamefully. She likes him, but that's all there is. At least the sex was good. Really good.

"Well, I think I made it obvious enough that I wasn't either, so… No hard feelings."

The direct and no-nonsense attitude is also one of his qualities, but he sometimes comes off as dickish because of it. It is one of those moments, and she can't shake the feeling he's doing on purpose.

"I guess this is it then." He says. "Is it okay if I keep your number ?"

"I wasn't going to erase yours. It's not that kind of break up." She smiles.

Jack chuckles. "Well, don't hesitate to call me if you ever feel lonely."

"Are you setting yourself up for a booty call ?" She asks, lifting a brow.

"Can't fault a buck for trying. That wasn't the worst part of our relationship." He shrugs, before standing up. "It's something to think about."

She is thinking about it alright. Jack isn't above average in term of endurance, but he makes up for it in creativity and commitment. She has sometimes wondered if it's a city-buck thing, or if he's just like that.

"Good luck at precinct one. And be careful, the city centre isn't as calm as the Meadowland."

"I'm not the rookie bunny I used to be."

Jack chuckles. "I know you're ready to take on the city. I guess I'm just worried for you."

"Well, I'm worried for you. Bodyguard isn't riskless job." Judy smile, giving him a parting peck on the cheek.

"I'm a security consultant, not a bodyguard." Truth is, he's kind of both and even more, but it's not the topic of the discussion, nor something he wants her to ever know about. "Anway, I'll be cheering for you."

"Thank you. I wish you the best."

* * *

It's a sunny day. The fox is running in fields of wheat with someone at his side. He feels at peace. Happy, like he never was before. The feeling of freedom overwhelms him, as he grabs his partner's waist and throws them in the air. He can't distinguish their features, they are blurred and smudged bu he know they're smiling. He feels a tear run down his cheek, it's the happiest he's ever-

*Zap*

Nick is a nocturnal mammal. He hates to have to wake up in the morning. He hates being woken up by a zap of his TAME collar. Despite this, he still rolls out of the drawer he uses as a bed and turns on the small coffee pot that rests on a stool near it. As the coffee heats up, he puts on a green shirt, kaki pants and his favourite tie, sliding it over his collar and around his neck. As a habit, he runs his finger around the dreaded piece of hardware, to scratch away the night strain. It's something his parents taught him to do every day. No predator wants it to fuse with their skin, as it can happen over time if they aren't careful.

Standing in front of a mirror, he takes in his appearance, and brushes the few strands of hair that refuse to stay in place. He decides to ignore that under the collar, the fur is getting thinner. He'd have to get it readjusted, but it means going to a doctor. And he'd rather use his money for other things.

Like food.

Pouring himself a large mug, he lets it rest a bit to cool off while looking for his phone and wallet. The last thing he wants is to get his ID checked without having his papers on him. Happened before, not a fun 24 hours. With a sigh, he stares at a photograph he always keeps with him in the old piece of fake leather. The face he sees should have been the one his dream. He's forgetting. He's getting over it. He shouldn't, it's not fair. It's only been six years.

That won't do. Hustling needs a smiling face. Smile old fox, smile.

Nothing can get to you.

The coffee is dark and bitter, the opposite of the face he has to show to the world. Hopping on the chest of drawers, he climbs to the window and opens it, sliding between the bars to end up on the streets of happy town, at ground level.

With the ease of a Zootopia born fox, Nicholas Piberius Wilde slides into the pedestrian traffic, easily avoiding the steps of the larger mammal, zigzaging between the smaller ones. Soon, he finds himself in Savanah Central. What he is looking for is an alleyway. For in this alleyway is van, and in this van is a fennec.

"Wakey wakey." He shouts, banging on the orange colored vehicle's backdoors. "Mommy's here !"

No answer.

His eternal lazy smile on his lips, the red fox turns the handle and opens the door, barely avoiding the baseball that is flung toward his face.

"Who'dat !?" Comes a deep voice.

"It's me, Finnick. Time to work."

"Shieeet." The fennec fox whines. "It's to early for 'dat."

Nick chuckles. "Nonsense. It's already ten o'clock. Move your ass, sonny-boy. We have bucks to make ! It's a good day to hustle !"

* * *


	2. Wheels in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So, the same as in FF.net ?"  
> Pretty much. Read the reviews, answer it.  
> "Alright. Hey, guys, just so you know, this dude is so desperate for attention that he has his characters answering the reviews !"  
> Nick, you're a dick. See, it rhymes.  
> "Right. Just to make it perfectly clear, since the reviews aren't the same on both websites, this is exclusive content ?"  
> Yup.  
> "Is it a ploy to get even more views ?"  
> Not this time. It's just for the fun of it. Now, review, please ?  
> "Okay so... Oh wow. This guy is-"  
> Do not insult my readers.  
> "I was going say 'taking things way too literally', you know ?"  
> Just being preventive.  
> "Right. Anyway, relationship... They took that to heart, really. You were being very hyperbolic on that one. You can only expect-"  
> No spoilers.  
> "You are no fun. At least they got a few right. But that's clearly not all of them, and they clearly excluded OCs. And you literally have a lemon fic of me and Carrots having sex with the Ottertons, so they did miss that one. Well, it wasn't a ship per se, so..."  
> You really are proficient in fanfics linguo.  
> "I don't like what you're implying. Anyway a story full of drama for the sake of drama... Isn't drama in stories always kind of for the sake of drama, in a sense ?"  
> True, but it's also for the sake of narration.  
> "They aren't mutually exclusive, though. Now, I might be wrong but this person seem like they're only review your forewords and not the chapter in itself."  
> There isn't much to review quite yet, isn't there ?  
> "True. This was fun. I hope Carrots will be okay. You know how she hates speaking in public. In any case, have a nice reading guys !"

* * *

The dingy apartment is perfect. It isn't as good as the one she used to have in the Meadowlands, but it's at five minute on foot to the precinct, and really, really cheap. The only downside are the noisy neighbours, but, as a bunny, she's used to sleep through noise and ruckus. The burrow isn't the most silent place after all.

She finishes unpacking her things and gets ready for bed, where she soon finds sleep, lulled by the "You shut up !" "No, you, shut up !" Of her neighbours. At least, it isn't sex noise.

Judy is already up when the sun starts to rise. She restricts her morning routine to a few dozen push ups and half an hour of jogging, before picking up some breakfast at a nearby snarlbuck.

On her way she receives a text from Dawn Bellwether. They hung out a couple of time after her graduation ceremony, but as time went on, the both of them didn't really stay in touch.

"Good luck at precinct one. I'll be cheering on you."

"Thank you." She types back. "Glad to know you're in my corner."

As she turns left, on a street that leads straight to the precinct, she finds herself in front of a scene she didn't expect. A hippo and a vixen are standing face to face, the prey with a scowl, while the predator wears a slightly worried expression. The male is wearing a large and old t-shirt with large sweatpants, while she's wearing a green dress, a bit torn a the seams, and holding a wallet way too large for her.

"Give it back !"

"O-of course." The vixen meekly answers, bowing her head as the hippo grabs the piece of fake leather. "It fell from your pocket, I was only trying to give it back to you."

Judy squints her eyes. She's not sure she's buying it. From where she's standing, it could also look like the vixen tried to pickpocket the hippo and got caught, and it seems the hippo is of the same opinion.

"Sure. Fell out of my pocket. The likes of you will come up with anything."

The likes of you. The four words feels like a slap in the face and Judy blinks.

The likes of you.

_Police work isn't made for the likes of you._

Whether the vixen did steal the wallet or not, Judy just lost all empathy for the hippo.

She approaches, ready to spring into action. The speciest prey still weights more than a ton, and even if the vixen did steal from him, if he gets violent in retaliation, there won't be much of the female to save.

Then the bunny notices something. As she approaches, she can see a kit sucking on a pacifier that the vixen holds by the paws. His fur is lighter than hers and he is wearing a blue onesie with a thick scarf around his neck.

The doe's wariness wanes. A mother would certainly not pickpocket another mammal in front of her kit. At least, she hopes.

"I swear I didn't steal it !" The vixen declares.

"Hm..." The hippo grumbles. Yeah, she's with a kit, and she'd have to jump to get to his pocket. She might not have stolen it. "Alright. Maybe you didn't steal it." The hippo admits, while going through the content of his wallet and pulling a thick wad of cash, in total contrast with his appearance. Judy half expects him to give the vixen a bill, as she really looks like she needs it, and has just saved him a lot of trouble by picking up and handing his belonging back to him. "You're lucky everything's still there. Don't come near me again, pelt."

Judy's scandalized. The vixen got to the trouble to pick up the wallet only to be berated and put down. And he stills finds a way to be even more condescending and insulting on top of it.

"Hey, you !"

Heads turn toward her, people stop to look at the scene and she suddenly feels a bit self-conscious, as she knows she's making a scene. But she still doesn't stop. "You ! I can't believe you !"

"Don't worry meter-maid. The matter's resolved, she didn't-"

Judy's glare turns into a scowl as she pulls out her badge. "I am not a meter-maid. And could you please be even more mean to her ? She picked up your wallet and gave it back to you, and you still insult her ?"

"Now listen-"

"No, you listen !" She cuts him. "I am this close to fine you for speciest remark. Apologize to her and be on your way."

They gaze battle for a few seconds. The bunny is not backing down as she puts a paw to her fox-away the only weapon she's carrying at the moment. "Are we going to have a problem ?"

A shadow of worry appears on the hippo's feature. "No ma'am. I'm sorry Mrs." He says to the vixen.

"No it's okay… I'm- I'm used to it."

That sentence doesn't break Judy's heart but it comes damn near close to. Then the large prey turns around and leaves. Having to apologize to a fox was humiliating enough, he doesn't intend to say for more.

"That did look bad, didn't it ?" The vixen asks in a fakely cheerful tone.

Judy's about to answer but the predator raises a paw to shush her. "It's okay. I know what species I am. And to be honest… I almost did go through his wallet before giving it back… But I have to be an example for this little guy, don't I ?" She smiles proudly, ruffling the hair on his head.

The small fox at her side coughs a few times, catching the pacifier before it hits the floor and the vixen kneels, tightening the scarf around his neck.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon."

"Is he okay ?" Asks Judy with worry.

"He caught a cold. I had to pick him up from daycare… But I had to leave my shift, and I don't have money for the…" The vixen breaks and she pinches the bridge of her eyes. She seems on the verge of tears. "Sorry, this has been a hard couple of… Months… I have to go officer. Have a nice-"

"Wait !" Judy almost shouts, catching her wrist. "Wait, what you did… It was really nice for a- It was really nice."

"It was nothing, officer. Just what any mammal would have done."

The bunny opens her wallet and pulls a ten from it, before changing her mind and pulling a second one. "I know for a fact that most mammals wouldn't have." She states, handing her the pair of bills.

"I couldn't accept."

Judy can tell the vixen is tempted, refusing just to keep form more than anything else. And she can't blame her. "An upstanding and honest citizen should always be rewarded for a good deed." The doe smiles, taking a step forward and putting the bills in the vixen's paw.

"Thank you ! Thank you, you have no idea what this means !"

"Protect and serve. That's what we do at the ZPD. Have a nice day." Judy grins, before leaving. Not even on duty yet, and she has already done a good deed.

Judy is fifteen minutes early when she arrives at precinct one.

"Hello." She says to the deer behind the reception desk. "I've just been transferred from precinct five and I'm looking for the bullpen."

The deer puts down her smartphone, her gaze lowering to the bunny.

"Hey, you must be Judith Hopps ! First bunny to ever get into the ZPD !" She smiles widely over her glasses. "It's so nice to meet you !"

"Nice to meet you too, miss ?"

"Corporal Fitzantler, but you can call me Bailey." The deer leans over her desk and shakes the bunny's paw. "The bullpen is that way. Follow the ruckus."

"Thank you ! Have a nice day !"

The bunny makes her way through the precinct's immaculate halls, in search for the bullpen. She finally catches some noise, at first it sounds like fighting, but the voices are cheery and taunting. Judy has to keep her jaw from hitting the floor as she enters the room. She knows there are predator officers, but she has never seen so many of them in the same place. The ratio predator-prey is about fifty-fifty.

Some are shouting, roaring, arm-wrestling. She is sure she even saw some cash switching paws. She also notices a some of the prey officers to the side, giving a stern look to their colleagues. Among them are a rhino, a hippo and a giraffe.

It's a bit unnerving for her to be so close to so many predators, most of them being so comfortable they have no problem showing some fangs and claws.

Easily finding an unoccupied chair in the front row, she sits next to another rhino officer, away from the racket. "Hey! Officer Hopps. You ready to make the world a better place ?" She asks him cheerfully, raising her paw for a fist bump. The large mammal snorts, his fist pushing her and her chair a couple of feet to the left.

"Atten-hut !" Suddenly shouts a hippo officer, right before the door opens to show a large cape-buffalo.

Judy can't help but squint her eyes at the mammal that sidelined her for a year.

"Absolutely not."

The buffalo's fist meets his desk with a loud crash, almost making Judy jump.

"It's how it has to be, Adrian, and you know it." A tall lion with a big poofy mane is standing in front of the buffalo's desk, his paws crossed behind his back, absolutely not impressed.

The buffalo points his hoof to the leonid. "It's Chief Bogo to you when we're in this office, councillor Lionheart. Make whoever you want an officer, but I will not have a role in this travesty."

"She's a valedictorian, among the best ever. Reject her, and you won't like the noise it will make. I will make sure of it." The threat is made with a purr. The lion is toying with his prey.

Chief Bogo grinds his teeth, his frown deepening gradually. "One year." He seethes. "She proves herself capable, she gets into my precinct."

The mammal around her are banging their fists on the table in rhythm, until the buffalo cuts them.

"Alright. Alright! Everybody sit. We have a few items on the docket today. First, our new transferee from precinct five which I should introduce, but I'm not going to because… I don't care." His gaze shifts to the bunny and goes back to the files he is holding.

"Second, we have been noticing a recrudescence in drug trafficking near Happytown. McHorn, Rhinowitz, I want you and your partners combing the area. Higgins, Trunkaby, we have reports of repeated reckless driving near Savannah central. You know what to do. Pennington, Krupanski, I want you and your partners assisting in Savannah central for the election speeches security. All you need to know is in your file" He says, as he hands the files to each one of them. Their predator partners follow the preys out. "The others, you know your beat. Get out there and make me proud."

The rest of the mammals leave the room as the buffalo gives his last assignments.

"Officer Hopps, parking duty." He says, before turning around and directing himself toward the door.

"What ?" She reacts.

"Did I stutter, officer ?" He asks over his shoulder.

The bunny frowns. "No you didn't sir. However, I thought, since I already have a year of experience as an officer, that you could find a better use of my skills."

The buffalo frowns in turn. "Are you discussing my orders ?" He takes a step toward her, squaring his shoulder. That is usually enough to make any rookie reconsider disagreeing with him.

Sadly, Judy isn't a complete rookie anymore. "I am merely suggesting a better alternative, sir. You wanted me to prove myself, and I did. In two months on the beat, I managed to get the best track record of the fifth precinct. One hundred percent of resolved case, no civilian casualty, more than a dozen successful arrests. Making me write tickets would be a waste of both your resources and my time."

The buffalo squints his eyes at the bunny. She is right and he hates it. "Alright. You've made your point. Report to lieutenant Clawhauser. Please assist him in his daily tasks."

Judy salutes with a smile. "Thank you sir. I promise you won't regret it !"

"I know I won't." The bunny is sure she has seen the corner of a grin on the buffalo's feature but it's already gone

She makes her way out, only realising she doesn't know who or where officer Clawhauser is as the door closes behind her. Not wanting to lose face, she decides to get to the lobby and ask Bailey where she should go. As she starts walking, she wonders who this Clawhauser is. With that kind of name, he very probably is predator. Is it the chief's plan to pair her with one just to creep her out ? Sure, in the Meadowlands she hasn't spent much time in contact with them, but it's a problem she intends to rectify. Being paired with one is just the best thing that could happen.

"Hey Bailey !" She waves, as she approaches the front desk.

"Hey Judith ! What can I do for you ?" The deer asks cheerfully.

"Two things actually. First, can you call me Judy ? Judith's my grandma and it kind of feels weird to be called like her."

"Sure Judy. What's the other thing ?"

"Could you direct me to lieutenant Clawhauser ? The chief asked me to report to him and I kind of forgot to ask him where I could find him."

At the officer's name, Judy clearly sees the deer frown. "You'll find him downstairs, by the boiler. Just..." She hesitates.

"What ?"

"No. Nothing. Have a nice day."

Wondering what this nothing is, Judy finds the stairs the doe has pointed her to and makes her way down. The place is relatively dark, but still clear enough that she can see where she is going. It doesn't take long for her to find a "Boiler" sign. What she doesn't like is the one saying "Archives" right above it, and pointing in the same direction.

True to her fears, a door with a second "archive" sign stands right at the end of the hallway. Judy closes her eyes and exhales slowly. She hates paperwork. She is good at it, she makes a point to, but she hates it.

"Happy thoughts, Judy. Happy thoughts."

Pushing the door, she hears music coming from the other side. At first, she is surprised that she hadn't heard it before, as her hearing is really sharp, then she realises the door is padded with noise cancelling foam on the inside. "Hello ?" She calls, as she starts walking between the pile of files and cabinets that blocks her vision of the music source.

"Hello ?" She calls again. The music stops. Maybe she has been heard. Nope, the music starts again, this time with a song she knows all to well.

She can't help but hum along at "Try everything", one of her favourite songs.

"Is there anyone here ?" She calls again, as she rounds a cabinet, for her eyes to fall on the largest and chubbiest cheetah she has ever seen. At first, she thinks he doesn't wear a collar, then she realises it's probably hidden in the fold of his neck. The feline is shovelling a spoonful of cereals in his mouth when he finally notices her. He puts the bowl down, turns the music off and squeals in delight.

"O.M. Goodness... The bunny really got transferred here ! I gotta tell you, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be !"

Judy winces at that. "Ooh, uh, you probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little... "

The large feline puts his paws to his mouth, his expression turning to contrite, if slightly mischievous. "I am so sorry! Me, Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy everyone thinks is just a flabby, donut-loving cop stereotyping you, oh... "

"That's okay. So, you're Lieutenant Clawhauser ?"

"Yup. That's me. Clawhauser, responsible of the archive. And you're sergeant Judith Hopps. Did you need something ? A file to file ? A case to consult ?" His face has lit up again. He looks ready to spring to action.

"Actually… The chief told me to report to you for duty."

Both of his brow raises in surprise. "He… Oh. Wow… Er… Are you sure ?"

"Pretty sure yeah..."

"I thought they'd send someone more..."

"More what ?" The bunny says, lifting a brow. If that cheetah thinks she can't even handle paperwork, she's probably going to lose it.

"I've been asking for a help for so long, I thought he'd never be able to spare anyone. I thought he'd send me a mammal more… You know, someone that would be tired of walking the beat."

"Trust me, I wish he did."

"Well, I'm not the kind to look a bunny in the mouth. Have you ever worked in archives ? Or in a library ?"

Judy shakes her head. "No. Not at all, though I spent a long time in the latter."

"Well, no time to lose, then. I'll try and teach you everything I know. Say, do you have anything against music on the job ?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Mainly Gazelle, Catty Perry, Sourihanna…"

Judy smiles "It's fine by me." She doesn't know how the long the chief expects her to work in the archive, but at least, the bubbly cheetah seems good natured. Technically, he could keep her working here indefinitely, but she really hopes he won't. She lets her gaze wander on the cheetah's working place. His desk is a mess of files and doughnut boxes. Near it, most of the cabinets are open and regurgitating their content. In a corner, she can see an old threadmill covered in dust and cobwebs. She really hopes the chief's plan isn't to keep her here until she asks to be transferred back to her old precinct.

She still has councilor Lionheart personal phone number, an asset she hates the idea of using. But she hasn't become a police officer to push paper in a dark office. She wants to actually help mammals.

"You hungry ?"

The cheetah is nibbling on a doughnut while typing on his computer. He takes the file she is handing her and ads it to a pile on his desk.

"No I'm fine." The bunny smiles just before her stomach growls.

Clawhauser snickers. "Heh, someone's disagreeing. You should go fetch something to eat, it's already lunch time."

"Is it ?" She asks, surprised, glancing to her phone. "Alright, let's go."

The cheetah's face darkens somewhat. "I'll stay here."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah… Someone's gotta hold the fort. There's a little fast-food joint just down the street, catering to prey mammals."

"Thank you, I'll go buy something and I'll be right back."

The cheetah raises a brow. "You want to eat down here ?"

"Well-"

"You should eat in the break room, maybe try to meet some of the colleagues. And it's pretty dark in here, it's not good for your eyes."

Judy frowns. It doesn't feel right to leave the feline alone. "What about you ?"

The tubby cat shrugs. "Heh, I'm used to it by now. See you soon."

Judy didn't insist. The cat seemed pretty adamant about her taking some air. If he didn't want to take his own advice, well, who was she to tell him how to live his life ?

Finding the little restaurant turns out to be a trivial matter. The queue is short enough and soon, she's back at the precinct. Thanks to Bailey's direction, she easily finds the break room.

The place is more akin to a cafeteria, with rows of tables, and mammal sitting and eating around them. The far side of the room is covered by a very long display case. She's curious to know what it contains, but her stomachs growls again, and she decides she'll take a look later.

Looking around, it's easy to notice the clear divide in the room. On one side, she can see the prey officers, and on the other, the predators. It doesn't take long for her to understand why. The predators are all eating meat based meals. Whether they keep to their own out of politeness or because the prey don't want to subject themselves to the sight of them eating their meal, she can't tell.

As she approaches a row of tables, she feels the gaze of the prey officer turn to her, their chattering getting lower. She can't block out the sound of their voices, and she doesn't really like what she hears. Between the ones wondering what the hell city hall was thinking by letting a bunny in the police, and the ones that seem pretty sure she should quit before getting killed, she can't say which ones feel the most insulting.

It feels like highschool all over again. The weird bunny out, the topic of all gossips. By now she should have learnt to brush it off, but coming from mammals she shares her profession with, it stings. It doesn't help that she has already gone through this whole process at her previous precinct. Well, at least this time, she knows what she is up against.

"I can hear you, you know ?" She states with a voice that matches the severity of the Hopps matriarch scolding her children. Her sentence is met with silence, the whole row suddenly highly interested by the content of their plate. The rest of the room is staring right at her, and she hears a few chuckles from the predator tables. "Whipped !" She hears a mammal shout. With a roll of the eyes, she seats the end of a table and eats her meal in silence. When the chatter starts again, thankfully, she isn't its main topic anymore. "So much for meeting my colleagues." She mutters.

Judy finishes her meal quickly. Technically she still has a full twenty minutes to spend on her break, but she'd rather spend it with Clawhauser than with people she doesn't know and don't seem to want to know her. With a huff, she tosses the bag that had contained her meal in a trash can and exits the break room.

Being assigned to precinct one was supposed to be a new and better beginning. She knows the dance, she had already gone through it. But she is kind of bored of it. Having to prove herself over and over is getting old.

As that thought crosses her mind, she takes the left turn that leads to the boiler room's door to end up face to face with a really familiar cape buffalo.

"Hopps." He greets, side-stepping to give her enough space to get through.

"Chief." She answers with a small salute, staring at him as he walks away. It's imperceptible, but she is sure he is slouching.

The music is strangely absent when she enters the archives. She goes to the cheetah's desk to see him finishing a burger. From where she stands, he looks kind of gloomy. With a lazy flick of his wrist, he tosses the wrapping in the garbage can that contains more than enough of the brand's packaging to feed four mammals with their now eaten content.

"I'm back." She announces, hopping on the desk and making the cheetah jump.

"Oh my gosh ! Don't sneak up on me like that !" The feline reacts, his gloomy expression replaced with a surpised one. "Aren't you taking your meal in the break room ?"

"I already did."

"Did you make new friends ?"

"You sound like my mom." The bunny giggles.

The cheetah raises a finger and waves it at her face, his other paw placing itself on his hip. "If I was your mom, you wouldn't be as lean as a twig young lady." He says with a sassy voice, pulling more laughter out of the doe.

"You can't be my mom, you're not much older than I am." She smiles.

The cheetah raises a brow. "Girl, I'm 38."

"What !? You look so young !"

"Why thank you ! It's the chub, smooths out the wrinkles." He grins, tapping his cheeks. "Anyway, did you meet anyone ? I know every single mammal in the precinct, so, if you need any intel..."

Judy shakes her head. "Not really. I just ate and went back down. I don't want to look like I'm slacking off."

The cheetah snorts. "Working in the archive, no one would blame you for it."

...

As it turns out, working in the archive is both boring and thankless. As upbeat as Clawhauser's personality is, by the end of the day, she is glad that it is over. Then she remembers tomorrow will be the same.

With a really long sigh, the bunny crosses the street, when something catches her eyes. Walking a few steps before her, she sees the vixen and kit she had met that morning. She is about to hail them, when they stop at the corner of a dark back alley. The fox's gaze scans the street, and the bunny instinctively hides behind a metal bin. When she looks again, both vulpines have disappeared. She jogs to the alley to see an orange van parked inside it. A few seconds later, she sees the doors open again, a fennec fox wearing camo shorts and tank top, and a red fox wearing a green shirt, kaki pants and a loosely tied tie stepping out of it.

"Good haul today, son." The red fox's voice is familiar, though deeper than the vixen's.

"Don't call me 'dat." The fennec fox answers, directing himself toward the driver seat. "Or I'll bite yer face off !"

"Leaving already ? Care to give your mommy a ride ?"

The small vulpine glares at him. "Screw you, Nick. This hustle's degradin' enough as is. I don't need yer snark on top of it."

"You know you love it."

"The snark or the onesie ?" The fennec almost snarls as he hops on the driver seat and turns on the ignition.

"Not even a kiss good bye ?"

As the van reverses. The fennec fox flips him the bird, then he disappears down the street.

With a lazy smile, Nick puts his paws in his pockets and starts to casually walk out of the alleyway, to end up face to face to a certain bunny. If he recognizes her, it doesn't show at all.

"Oh, hello officer, can I do anything for you ?" He asks with what she is sure is a smug smirk.

"You… You…" Even though it is all very self explanatory, her brain still has a hard time catching up.

"I ?"

"I can't believe this." She scowls. "You lied to me ! You stole from me ! You're under arrest !"

Side-stepping, the fox walks around her and starts leaving. "Did I steal from you ? No I didn't. You willingly gave your money to a poor vixen with a sick kid. That this money ended up in my pocket is totally coincidental."

"You were that vixen !" She almost shouts, walking after him.

The fox doesn't stop, though. "You must have me confused with someone else. I'm not surprised all foxes look the same to a bunny, but to confuse a tod and a vixen… Tsk tsk tsk."

"You stole this guy's wallet, you're not going to get away with this." She states, grabbing his wrist.

The smirk grows on the fox's face. "I'm getting away with nothing. I didn't steal his wallet, Mrs Hopps."

"Ho- How do you know my name ?"

"Oh, I don't know, how would I know the name of the first bunny to make it out of the ZPA… The real question is, how do I know your social security number ?" He smirks, handing her a blue card and an awfully familiar wallet.

She snatches them with and indignant glare. "Don't do that again !" She scowls as he starts typing on his phone.

"Hard to avoid, you're such an easy mark. Date of birth as password… You're really asking for it, Carrots." He smiles, tossing her the phone he had been using that is in fact hers. "Cute selfies, though." He says as parting words, strolling away.

She fumbles a few seconds to get everything back in her pockets and runs after the fox. "Don't you walk away from me !"

"Why ? Am I under arrest ? What are you going to tell ? You saw a fox and arrested him over nothing ? What would you're colleague think… A bunny, stereotyping a fox…"

"I am not stereotyping you !" She shoots back.

"Hah ! Really ? Don't you think I didn't see the way your little paw got right to your fox away spray this morning ? Or the way you eyed that vixen so suspiciously when all she did was hand back his wallet to a citizen ?"

Judy snorts derisively. "Well, I was right, that "vixen" had stolen his wallet."

"A pickpocket wouldn't go to the trouble of handing him back his wallet if she had stolen it. Especially not on the gamble of him giving her some money as a thanks. She really did found it on the ground. He dropped it as he exited a diner, you dumb bunny." He's still sporting his lazy smile, no exterior sign that any of this is getting to him. Which makes it even worse for the bunny.

"So you just handed him his wallet and hoped to play him your little sob story in the hope that he'd give you some money ? How did that work out for you ?"

There's a strange shadow passing behind his eyes. But goes by so quick she barely as time to register it.

"It worked when you showed up." He states, his smug smirk still plastered on his face.

"You lied to me !"

"Oh, boohoohoo. The sly fox lied to you, and you gave him your pocket money out of the goodness of your heart."

"So you admit it !" She says waving a finger to his face.

"Yeah, sure. Not as if you could anything about it, Carrots." He smiles, inspecting his claws. "Because writing it down with your little carrot pen certainly won't be enough." He flicks it toward her and she catches it before it hits the ground.

"Do not call me Carrots."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed you came from some little carrot-choked podunk… Like you assumed I stole his wallet because I'm a fox."

"Podunk is in Deerbrook County, I'm from Bunnyburrow." She answers as an automatism before getting back on track. "And so what ? I'm the bad guy for stereotyping you ? So that makes it okay to swindle some money out of me ?"

"Pretty much. Hey, out of all the way to lose some money, that one felt pretty good, didn't it ? You gave money to a mammal in need, how's that for protecting and serving ? I mean, up until you got your cute little face rubbed into it… It's called a hustle sweetheart, look it up."

"Wow. A fox hustler, you're a true blessing to your species."

The fox's face tenses up, but only for a split second. "And a dream filled dumb bunny that thinks anyone can be anything in zootopia as prey and predator leaving in harmony isn't ? Oh, I can see it so clearly, the starry eyes, as you leave the train station, until you find that whoopsie - we don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big-city cop? Double whoopsie! She's a… No radio, no cuffs, no tranq-gun… Paper pusher ? And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams." The fox still has his half-lidded eyes and lazy smile firmly in place, and relishes the surprise in the bunny's eyes as he lays out her life in front of her. "And soon enough those dreams die, and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Till, finally, she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy little tail between her legs to become... You're from Bunnyburrow, is that what you said? So how about a carrot farmer ? Does that sound about right ?"

Judy clenches her fists, smoke coming close to exit her ears. Then she draws a deep breath. "You're right. I'm naive, I have a lot to learn, and I'm far from where I want to be. But you know what ? I'm actually trying." She states way more calmly than she feels. "And what you did to me, I can't do anything about it. My boss doesn't take me seriously enough. If I took you in, I'd have to explain why, you'd be let go by tomorrow because of the lack of evidence and I'd lose the last shred of respect he might still hold for me if he learnt I got hustled that easily. I have something else to do than to lose my time with a two zoollars con-mammal that contributes nothing than to add to the negative stereotype the society hold of his species."

The smirk hasn't moved from Nick's face. "Are you finished ?" He yawns. "I have a sick kit at home who needs his mommy."

"If you see that "poor vixen" again, tell her I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. You can also tell her that even though you acted like a complete jerk, it doesn't mean I'll give up on helping mammals in need, vulpines or otherwise. You're just a jerk that happens to be a fox. Have a long and sad little life." With that, she turns around and leaves.

"Thank for the pep-talk and the cash, bunny !" He says, his smile still firmly in place, refusing to let the words that sounded way to true get to him. "I'll toast to you while I drink it away !"

Her door slams shut as she kicks it, wincing when dust falls from the ceiling.

"Hey, some mammals are trying to sleep here !" Comes a voice from behind the wall.

"Well, I was sleeping. Until some idiot shouted in my ears !"

"Oh shut up ! You weren't !"

"You, shut up ! Yes I was !"

"You, shut up !"

"No, you..."

The bunny blocks out her noisy neighbours and takes out an instant meal she had bought before moving, putting it into the microwave oven, included in the room rent. It had taken her some time before finding a brand that actually makes edible meals.

The bunny undresses herself and puts on a pair of sweatpants and an old and worn Gazelle t-shirt she uses as pajamas.

When the microwave dings, she takes out the meal and starts eating. It isn't good, but it's filling. The trick is to buy koala-sized portions. And avoid eucalyptus. That stuff is not good, no sir.

Then, as she sets up her laptop to browse nutflix, her phone starts ringing. Looking at it, she realises it is the muzzletime app, and that her parents are calling her.

"Oh, nuts." She sighs before tapping the green icon."

"Hi sweety !" Greets her mother.

"Jude ! Jude the dude, how's it hangin' ?" Says her father, trying, and failing, at appearing hip and in it. Well, trying is a big word, she knows he enjoys embarrassing his children with "youngster slang" as he calls it.

"Hi mom, Hi dad. I'm good !" She fake smiles, an exercise she has gotten good at during the past years at her previous precinct. "How are you ?"

"Oh, you know… Same old, same old. Wait, do you remember Gideon, your old classmate ?" Asks her mother.

"Kind of hard to forget." Judy answers, fighting the urge to run a paw on her old scar.

"He's been hired to work at Ol'Leaper's bakery ! How incredible is that ?"

"That's… Pretty incredible actually. I'm glad he managed to do something with his life." Judy says, her grudge with him long buried. "So I take things are going fine back in Bunnyburrow."

"Well, no news, good news, as they say !" Declares her father. "What about you ? Did Jack propose yet ?" It's said in a joking tone, but Judy knows perfectly well it isn't really one.

"Actually..." She begins hesitantly.

"Oh-oh." Mutters her mom, recognizing the "bad news" tone of her daughter.

"We broke up." Judy states. "With my transfer at precinct one, it would have been an hour and a half of metro, and I don't think it would have held in the long run."

"Judy, love is worth one hour and half !" Scolds her mother. "I'm sure you could both have made the effort."

"Yeaaaah… Assuming we wanted to. It was mostly a physical thing, mom."

Her mother and father look flabbergasted. "Why would you stay that long with someone you don't love ?"

Judy shrugs. "Because it was easy ? Because he was one of the very few bucks that didn't think I should settle a pop out a dozen kids ? Because while I was with him, I had another excuse than "I'm not interested." which no buck seems to take as an answer ? Because he was fun to be around and great in the sack ?" She has delivered that last sentence on purpose, knowing full well it would shock her parents. Having them perpetually looming in the background of her love life has gotten old a long while ago.

"Judy ! We raised you better than to talk like that !" Reacts her father.

The young doe gives a short weary sigh. "It must be the city getting to me..."

"You should visit then ! We had to store your stuff in the hangar, but we have a few new guest rooms that could house you for a few days."

And have them throw all Bunnyburrows bachelor at her in the span of a week ? No thank you. "Sorry, but it's going to be a while before I get some vacation. It wouldn't look well to disappear from work just after my transfer." She yawns.

"Long day, sweety ?"

"Oh, you have no idea. My new boss is as convinced of my skills than my previous one was. He has me working in the archive until I can "prove myself". As if I could do that from the basement."

"You're working at a desk ?" Reacts her father. Her ears dips as she sees his smile rise.

"Yes, and I absolutely hate it." She cuts, before her parents could celebrate like they had done when they had seen her meter maid vest the previous year.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get up early. It was nice talking to you two."

"Yoo too sweetheart. Good night."

They stop the call and Judy drops her phone on her desk with a huff. "Tomorrow will be a new day."

"Yeah, but it might be worse !" Comes a voice from the other side of the wall.

"Any idea what night-time disturbance means ?" She shouts.

Silence is her answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

...

"In other news, precinct 5's chief, Aaron Cudstein, has revealed that they finally found a lead on the fire that destroyed half of a division of Ramses Labs. The building, situated in the Meadowlands, was one of the numerous ones tasked to create the sedatives used by the police for their tranq-guns." States the well-dressed porcupine next to the suit-searing moose.

"That's right, Spike. However, he declined to reveal anything one the ongoing case, and we can only speculate on what this lead is. A new clue ? A informant ? All we can hope is that what or whoever started this fire won't..."

The TV was spewing its pictures and sound at the mostly drunk mammals sitting in the bar. It was only background noise, however, as basically none of them was paying attention to it.

In the corner of the bar, a trio of mammals were the only ones entertaining a lively (if mostly hushed) discussion.

"You what ?"

Finnick is holding a mug of beer taller than him, his elbow on a dirty counter. Outside, the bar sign says "Lustful Sewer Rat". It is a dinky old place right in the center of Happytown, where the fennec fox has a tab longer than three of his arms (but the bartender owes a few favors, so it's okay).

At the same table but a bit removed from the two vulpines sits Weaselton. He's polishing his own drink not really following the conversation.

"I ran into our favourite bunny-two-shoes right after you left." Nick smirks while sipping on his daikiri.

"And she recognized you ?" The fennec fox asks.

"Sure she did." Nick shrugs. "I'm pretty sure she saw us get into your van to get changed."

The fennec groans. "Shieeet… We gon' have to change our hustlin' spot."

"Yeaaaah, we might have to..." Nick drawls, his lazy smile still plastered on his face.

The fennec takes a swig of his mug and gulps it slowly, glaring at Nick. "What did you do ?"

"Not much..."

"Nick ?"

"Come on… You know me."

"Yes, I fucking know ya ! What. Did. You. Do."

The russet fox intently lets silence linger, taking a slow sip from his glass. "You're going to overdramatise."

"Nick !" The fennec fox's collar beeps, its light turning to yellow.

"Oh, sheesh, don't tie your ears in a knot… I might have stolen her wallet."

"You WHAT !?"

ZAP

"Right under her nose."

Now Duke's curiosity is peeked. "What did she do ?"

Finnick's jaw hangs loosely. What the hell is going on in his friend's mind ?

"Don't worry, I gave it back." Answers Nick, ignoring the weasel's inquiry. "As well as her phone, after I shot myself a text with it."

"You pickpocketed her ?"

Nick nods. "Yup."

"And she KNOWS !?"

"Yup."

"And she didn't arrest you ?" Asks Duke.

"Nope." Nick shakes his head. "On what ground ? I gave everything back. Not as if she had any proof."

"We took twenty Zoollars from her. She could be trouble."

Nick snorts. "She'd have to explain she got hustled by a tod disguised as a vixen and a fennec disguised as a toddler. Somehow, I don't think she wants to humiliate herself more than she already has."

"She could say you took it when you pickpocketed her." Resonates Finnick.

"She won't."

"What makes ya think 'dat ?"

Nick smirks. "She's straight as an arrow. As by the book, as a cop can be. She'd sooner get herself fired than becoming a crook. And I'm pretty sure she will..." The shadow of a nasty grin darkens his face. "Besides, I'm convinced she'd sucks at lying."

"So she's one of the good ones." The fennec half smiles.

"Finn, you know as well as me that all cops are scum."

"I dunno man. This one didn't seem that bad. Naive and uptight, maybe..."

Nick has to agree with his friend. He has been a bit harsh with her. As far as cop goes, he has been treated way worse with ones he had done less to. "Well, it's a matter of time. I give her two years to fall in line with the others."

The fennec fox takes a long swig from his drink. "You need to get over your hate-on for cops, buddy."

"Yeaaaah, nah. It's not as if your heart held any love for the fuzz either."

Finnick is about to retort, then he changes his mind. He can't fault Nick on this. "As long as you don't screw up our livelihood, do whatever the fuck you want."

"That's the spirit ! So what you up this days, Q-tip ?" Nick asks to keep the conversation going.

The weasel smiles. "Well, you might no believe this, but I'm into delivery. I transport stuff."

"You transport stuff." Repeats Finnick. "Like drugs."

"Onions."

The two vulpines swap a glance. The weasel has finally lost it. "Onions." Repeats Nick.

With a grin the mustelid reaches into his pocket and take his phone out, showing a picture of a sport bag full of bulbs.

"These're strange lookin' onions, if ya want my opinion." States Finnick. "Who makes you move this stuff anyway ?"

"A pair of rams from the Meadowlands. They play it all mysterious n'shit with their little sportbag. I put that in a dead drop between Rainforest and Tundratown. It's being picked up by a kudu from Ramses Labs."

"How do you know ?" Askes Finnick.

"I spied. For insurance."

Nick shoots him an incredulous look. "And you took a photo of that too ?"

"Of course, you never know when that shit can come useful." Smugly smiles Duke, revealing another photo. The kudu is hunched over a park trash can, his nametag easy to see as it hangs from a lace thrown around his neck. It's blurry and the name can't be made out, but Ramses Lab's logo is easy to identify.

Nick shrugs while Finnick keeps drinking his beer. As far as strange shit goes, this is pretty mild.


	3. Somewhere I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes will be directly posted into the chapter. AO3 makes it a pain to manage otherwise.

_And here we are. Go sit on the stool, you can read the review on the tablet._

_"Alright ! Hey guy, my name is Judy Hopps and I'll be answering your reviews ! Well, your review, there's only one."_

_Yeah, I think it'll pick up in a couple of chapters._

_"Maybe you should put a thumbnail for your story. That does help."_

_Maybe I will. Maybe if someone feels like it, they could come up with something *wink* *wink*._

_"Anyway, what are they saying... Ah..."_

_A bit more complex than on FF.net, isn't it ?_

_"I'll manage. Well, about the collars... Technically, the vixen and the hippo are still on equal footing in front of the law. It's not that they "need" to say anything to the vixen, but there still a thing called "being civil" which seemed to totally elude the hippo. As for me... I mean, that version of me. I had to get involved, and not only as a police officer. He was treating her unfairly, and I couldn't just watch it happen, could I ? As for the hippo not leaving, I think he could have, but when a cop confronts you, no matter how small they are, it seem a good policy to me to comply."_

_Best way not to get shot._

_"Right. He might not respect the vixen, but he at least respected the uniform, if not the mammal in it. The next part of his review is a bit more simple to answer."_

_Yeah. Maybe I should have put in the famous "It's your word against mine." But I was saving it for later._

_"Could have been a nice set up."_

_You don't have to rub in the missed opportunities. Anyway, what do you think ?_

_"Well, I could have arrested him, but... What about afterward ? The situation was a complete mess."_

_True. And explaining it to the chief would not have gone the right way._

_"Hey, do you want to act the conversation ? I'll be me and you play chief Bogo. It'll make it more explanatory."_

_Alright... Ahem... So, officer Hopps, I hear you've made an arrest._

_"Yes, sir ! I arrested a pickpocket."_

_I trust you've already taken the victims statement. Could I take a look to the transcription ?_

_"Erm... About that."_

_What's the problem ?_

_"I was the victim."_

_*Lifts a brow* Really._

_"Yes."_

_What happened ?_

_"Ah... Well, me and this fox were talking about... We were talking, and he picked my pockets."_

_That's when you noticed it and brought him in._

_"Er... No."_

_*Furrows his brows*_

_"He gave my wallet and phone back to me."_

_Let me get this straight, you got pickpocketed by an individual while he was facing you. He gave you back your belongings and you decided to arrest him._

_"...Yes ?"_

_And your proof is ?_

_"..."_

_You realise that it sounds like you simply wanted to make an arrest to impress me. And that you specifically chose a fox because I wouldn't trust his word against yours ?_

_"Sir, it's not like that !"_

_And how can I know that ?_

_"Certainly my word is worth more than a-"_

_Fox's ?_

_"Criminal !"_

_Does he have a record ?_

_"I don't know."_

_So you don't know if he's a criminal._

_"He stole my stuff !"_

_If he did, he gave it back. It's still a criminal offense, but it's not one you have proofs for. Honestly, I'm more concerned about the fact that one of my officers is so oblivious she got her pocket picked by someone standing right in front of her and didn'tnotice it. That, or said officer is lying to my face about a fake crime simply for the sake of her carrier._

_"Chief, I would never-"_

_I don't care. If you want to continue on this path, I won't stop you, but you will not have my support... Aaaand that's a wrap._

_"That didn't feel good."_

_Sorry, I got a bit into the character._

_"It's fine. Well, after that, whether Nick got convicted or not, I wouldn't have stood a chance to ever get out of the archive, would I ?"_

_Naaah, You could have ended up as a head metter-maid._

_"What a great career."_

* * *

"I hate this job." Judy sighs, slumping her head on the desk she shares with Clawhauser.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad." Smiles the feline, while typing a text message on his phone.

"I enrolled because I wanted action…" The bunny groans. "I want to help mammals. Not file away closed cases. Wait, you have reception here ?" She asks, taking out her phone.

"There's a wifi repeater down there. Here's the password." He says, taking a piece of paper from one the desk drawers. "I'll add you to whatsyak."

"I don't have the app." The bunny states.

"Then download it. Everyone has it at the ZPD. How do you think I get all the juicy gossip ?" He grins.

"And everyone tells you everything ?" Judy asks, tapping on the zoogle app store icon.

"Sure."

"Why ?"

"Because I'm goofy and loveable." His smile grows larger. "And because they want the gossip." As soon as the phone has downloaded the app, he adds her number and sends her a message. "Great ! Now we need to have a long conversation about your lovelife !" He says giddily.

She shots him a half-grin. "I'm single."

His smile falls. "Oh come on ! You just made me lose twenty bucks." The feline throws his arms in the air in defeat.

"You bet on my lovelife ?" The bunny reacts, scandalized.

"We bet on everything, sweety. For instance, there's an open pool on who Wolford's pining for in the ZPD. There's a lot of money riding on him having a thing for John Packins from vice. Hah ! If that guy was straighter, he could be used as a ruler. Pretty sure he's an int-"

"Who's Wolford ?"

The cheetah rolls his eyes again. "That's exactly why you should have gone and met your colleagues. I get a coworker and she can't even follow." He points at her with a smile that is far too predatory for comfort. "You, missy, need to step up your game."

Is that a challenge ? "I grew up in a burrow with more than two hundred and fifty bunnies. You think you can do gossip ? I'll be on the top of the game at the end of the month."

"Ooooh ! I like it ! Bring it, gossip girl !" He giggles, raising his paw for a high five she give him eagerly. If the job is going to be boring, she might at least get some fun out the workplace. And maybe getting her face and name known will lead the chief to give her a real assignment.

\- 1 -

Lunchtime. The bunny has gone to the same fast-food place and buys a different meal. This time, it's a kale salad, with some tomatoes, honey-based vinaigrette. And a side of roasted carrot-sticks.

She enters the large breakroom with a newfound resolution. This time, she will get to know at least one mam-

"Hey, Hopps !" The shout derails her train of thought. She turns toward the origin of the voice to see a grey timber wolf waving at her from a table in the back of the room.

She timidly makes her way toward the table. "Hey..."

"Wolford, Ralph. Sit with us." He smiles, pulling a chair, which she hops on.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." His smile is wide but practised. No fangs are showing, which make him look a bit goofy. "So, how's archive work ?"

"News travel fast." She remarks. "It's boring as hell."

"At least it's not parking duty, am I right ?"

"Two days in, I'm wondering if that wouldn't be preferable."

The wolf chuckles. "Hey, at least you get to hang out with Clawhauser. He's a great guy."

"Yeah. I tried to get him to come up here, but he declined. I'm pretty sure he doesn't sleep down there, so it's not because of the stairs..."

"Anyway !" Cut the wolf a bit hastily. "I realise you haven't got properly presented to your fellow officers ! So, this is Snarlov,"

"Hi." A polar bear waves at her.

"Grizzoli."

"Delighted." A grizzly gives her a curt nod.

"Jackson,"

"Nice to meet you, Judy." A large tiger greets her with a wink.

"Andersen, "

Another polar bear shoots her a wide smile full of fang, but she is pretty sure he wasn't trying to be intimidating.

"And Fangmeyer."

The female tiger in front of the wolf is staring at her intensely, then gives her an imperceptible nod, before returning her gaze to the wolf and lifting a brow. Then she ostensibly takes her burger from its box, opens her mouth, unveiling a row of razor sharp teeth and really slowly tears into the sandwich.

Judy fights through her instincts and doesn't recoil, but her nose twitches like crazy. Crossing her fingers of her paws, she conceals the light tremor in them.

"Erh..." Hesitates the wolf, before shooting a worried look at the bunny. "That's her way of telling me that it was probably not a good idea to invite a prey to the predator table."

"And why is that ?" She asks in a challenging tone, her face still turned toward the feline.

"Because, either we try to hold etiquette and conceal our fangs while eating, which is really bothersome, either we don't, and it's rude." Wolford answers, glaring at the feline who simply shrugs.

"Oh." Reacts the bunny. "Yeah, no, I'm on your turf, you don't have to make me comfortable."

"Are you sure ?"

Judy can see Wolford's gaze landing on her twitching nose. She puts a finger to it to stop it from moving. "I'm pretty sure I have some annoying quirks you'll have to put up with, so I might as well get used to see fangs and claws. There wasn't much of it in the Meadowlands, so it's kind of a personal training."

"That's a pretty positive and inclusive outlook coming from a prey." Remarks Grizzoli. "We could use more of that around here." He says a bit louder than necessary, and Judy wonders why until she saw some shifting from the next table over, one that is comprised entirely of prey mammals.

"Could you please not rile up or colleagues ?" Asks Jackson conversationally. "You're not the only that has to put up with them afterwards you know ?"

The grizzly shrugs and bits into his own burger.

Judy, on her end, has also started eating, but she has a hard time pulling her gaze from Fangmeyer. The tiger seems like she is actually enjoying the attention, as she sometimes glances at the bunny, with what looks like a twinkle in her eye. Then, just as Judy doesn't think the situation can get any more awkward, the tiger unsheathes her claws.

"Fang !" Reacts Wolford, immediately shutting up when her intense gaze turns toward him.

A claw really slowly reaches for a fry that the tiger pops into her mouth.

Judy is fascinated. Every instincts screams at her to run away, but she has rarely seen a tiger claw from so close.

Fangmeyer has finished her meal by now. Having Noticed the bunny's intense gaze, the tiger slowly and unthreateningly moves her paw toward her, going for one of her carrot sticks. She puts a claw into one and eats it with a crunch while winking at the bunny. Judy moves before thinking, as she's used to answer to that sort of provocation. In the burrow, protecting your plate is vital given the number of bunny eating at the same table. She goes for the tiger's plate and is about to steal a fry but changes her mind at the last moment and goes for a strip of turkey bacon that fell from her sandwich. She stifles the shudder in her spine at the idea of consuming another animal's flesh and pops it into her mouth. She chews on it a couple of times, repressing a gag, deciding that this is definitely the last time she put that kind of stuff into her mouth, and swallows with a taunting smile.

She knows that stealing from a predator's plate is probably a bad idea but the tiger started it so...

Then Judy realises that Jackson is filming the scene.

"Hey !" Judy reacts, before realising the whole table is staring at her and none of them are breathing.

Fangmeyerg is leaning forward, wearing a strange expression, her gaze focused on the bunny. The female tiger gets up from her seat and neatly tosses her meal wrapping in the trash can that is sitting a few paces away. She shoots the bunny an earnest smile. Then she makes a few move with her paws, and Judy hears Wolford's fork clattering on the table.

"You're fine, bunny." Her voice is deep, coarse. It sounds like a fork grating against a plate, but somehow as deep as a cave. A scratching rumble that sends chills in Judy's back. Before the bunny can answer anything, the tiger turns away and leaves.

"What the fuuuuu-" The sound is coming from Jackson's mouth.

"Wow… I just… Wow." Says Grizzoli.

"Not in a million fucking years…" Mutters Andersen.

"What just happened ?" Asks Judy, at complete loss.

"Well… I think you're kind of an unofficial predator, now." States Wolford.

She stare at him incredulously. Are all the predators at her table crazy ?

"I mean, you just ate meat, that you took from another predator's plate as an answer of a sorta… Well not sort of, a direvt show of dominance… And you're still alive to tell the tale."

The bunny can't tell if the wolf is joking or not. She lifts a finger, but is interrupted before she can say anything.

"Don't question it." grins Grizzoli. "After the shot you took at the dickhead table yesterday, we already knew you were one of the cool kids, but that and a vocal endorsement from Fangmeyer has a certain kind of weight."

Judy brings her finger back down. Whatever that really was, if it meant she got a bit more included with her colleagues, she is fine with it. Grizzoli said not to question it and she's going follow his advice.

"So, I gotta ask." Begins Wolford, switching topic. "Why would a bunny want to become a police officer."

Judy smiles, her eternal answer already at the ready. "I want to make the world a better place."

A snort comes from the other side of the table "You should have gone into politics, then." States Grizzoli.

"Maybe, but I'd rather act than talk." Judy shoots back.

"Wooh, she has teeth." Chuckles Andersen. "Unofficial pred indeed."

"And you ?" She asks to the table. "Why did you become police officers ?"

They all glance at eachother. "The low sensitivity collars." States Wolford plainly, tugging on the device strapped to his neck.

"Same." All of them say after eachother.

"That and the paycheck." Adds Grizzoli. "Oh, don't make that face, we all like our job. It's pretty much the best we could get given our species anyway."

"There's also the ZFD." Notes Andersen. "But the uniform doesn't look as good."

At that, Judy gives a small giggle. "I guess that explains why there's so much of you here. Though, now I'm wondering why there was no predators at Precinct Five."

"Oh, that one's easy. They're a bunch of speciest pricks. Especially their chief." Grizzoli smirks.

Judy frowns at him. She isn't sure it's really healthy to talk about colleagues that way. Then she remembers the place being full of ram, sheep and other caprines. As a bunny she had been standing out like a sore thumb. And at times, she sure had been treated her as one.

"Precinct One's actually the one with the higher Predator to Prey ratio." Explains Wolford. "Precinct 3, from rainforest, is a close second. The reasoning of chief Bogo, is that preds are more trusting to predator officers than prey ones."

"That, and the potentiality of having a bear run at you with bared fangs is a pretty good deterrent against committing a crime." Snarks Grizzoli, his colleagues shifting uncomfortably in their seats. "What ? if prejudice held against me helps me do my job, I'm not going to feel sorry for it."

Judy feels kind of jealous of it. It's the complete opposite for her. "I'm sorry if that question seems insensitive, or outright rude… But what if you go… You know..."

"Savage ?" Asks Wolford.

"Yeah." Judy mutters a bit shamefully.

"No, it's a valid question. I know it happened a couple of times before I got transferred here, like for instance-"

Jackson clears his throat and Wolford claps his mouth shut.

"Our prey partners all have the remote to our collars." Explain Jackson. "So they can zap us in case they think we're getting too riled up."

"Some might be a bit too enthusiast about it." Remarks Grizzoli.

"You don't need to tell me." Mutter the grey wolf.

"And if worse come to pass… The collars low sensitivity, not inactive. It also means there will already be a cop at paw, ready to tranq us if we go savage. The way I see, it, there's absolutely no downside. Though, Swinton sure likes to make it look otherwise."

Jackson snorts. "Can you blame her ? With Lionheart's rise in the polls, she's starting to feel the heat. Of course she'd try and put down the predators."

"Think he has chance of winning ?" Asks Andersen.

It's Grizzoli's turn to snort. "A predator mayor ? Hah, sure ! And why not collar-free areas ? He has as much chance of winning as me shitting square bricks. The best bet is Quill. He's sleazebag, but at least he keeps the speciesm down."

"Five years of political immobilism. I can't fucking wait." Groans back Andersen.

"I'll vote Lionheart." States Judy. The whole table turns toward her.

"Really ?" She can't make out Wolford's tone. It's somewhere between sceptical and impressed.

"Well… Yeah. I mean, if he hadn't pushed the Mammal Inclusion Initiative as he did, I wouldn't be here. Plus I'm an honorary predator now, so we gotta stick together !" She jokes, pulling a few chuckle from her colleagues. "Besides, a lot of the policies he's trying to push forward are really interesting."

"Like the intermarriage ?" Asks Grizzoli, a discreet grin aimed a Wolford whose ears heat up, while his gaze wanders away innocently.

The bunny shrugs. "There are a lot of compatible species that don't get that right. Torn families are… An ugly business. It was while ago but I know a mule that got sent into the foster system because his father couldn't get custody. So yeah, intermarriage is fine." Of course, there is also the case of intermarriage between prey and predator. That's another speech altogether. To her, it feels wrong, but she can't really put a finger on why. Maybe it's because of the biological divide between prey and preds…

On that note, Judy takes the last bites of her meals and throws away its wrapping before saying good bye and getting back down the archive. She still has a lot of boring work ahead of her.

\- 2 -

"…And that's not all. After the glaring success of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, I think it's high time we started addressing the other problems that tarnish our beautiful city. We can try to give equal rights to every mammal, it doesn't make a difference if we don't also give them equal opportunity."

The proud lion is standing tall on the stage in front of the journalists and cameras. His fluffy and shiny mane giving him an air of both importance and sympathy as he gives a wide and fangless smile to his audience.

"This is why I have set up a plan to help revitalise the poorest and most endangered areas of our city. It's no secret that some hotspots are plagued with criminality, mammals that abuse their fellow citizen. A place we forget way too often is Little Rodentia. Due to the impossibility of sending cops, as they are way too big to patrol or even intervene in that district, it is widely known that the feeling of insecurity among its inhabitant is the highest of all districts.

This is why one of the main focuses of my mandate will be to find solution to that issue. Of course, this won't be my only goal, but you will have to wait for the mayoral debates to know about the scope of my plans."

The large feline sends a wink toward the camera as a snow leopard turns toward it. "Bold words coming from one of the main contestant of the mayoral race. But what do the citizens of our city think about it ?"

The feed cut to another video, showing an Oryx. "Yeah, I think the guy's great. I mean, the bunny officer lives in our building and so far she's been cool. Maybe a bit noisy, though… But hey, no one's perfect." And unintelligible voice is heard and the horned mammal turns toward the building. "Oh shut up ! She IS loud !"

Another video shows a stern ewe holding hooves with two kids. "I don't think this is the right candidate for this city. Sure, he made great policies, but I'm not sure I can trust a mammal that can turn savage at any moment."

A large bull wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a scowl, holding a large box of doughnuts appears on screen. "Don't care. Let me through."

The last one shows an arctic shrew held in the paw of a tracksuit wearing polar bear. "From what I've seen until now, this Lionheart is a strong and efficient councilmammal, exactly the kind of person we should want as a mayor." He says with a southern accent. "I won't hide that his goals toward Little Rodentia are a large part of my endorsement for him, but…. I can know when mammal lie, and this lion ? I know he isn't lying about wanting the best for this city."

The feed cuts back to the female snow leopard.

"Councillor Lionheart, already known for his very inclusive policies and social views is proving to be more than your usual candidate. Will he make good on his promises ? Only time will tell. This was Fabienne Growley, for ZNN."

The screen switches back to the newsroom, showing a large moose, sharing the desk with an elder porcupine..

"Well, councillor Quill and mayor Swinton have their work cut out for them, don't you think Pete ?" Smiles the porcupine.

"I don't know, Spike… It is true that Councillor Lionheart has an impeccable track record, but there hasn't been a predator mayor since the city's foundation seventy years ago. I'm not saying anything about his politics, but the cards truly are stacked against him."

"Well, as Miss Growley said, only time will tell. This was Spike Ferguson..."

"And Peter Moosebridge..."

"For ZNN."

The camera's light disappears and the porcupine sighs, sitting back on his chair. "This sure is going to be quite a race."

"Yes. It's been a long time since I've seen polls so high for a predator." The moose nods. "It's getting exciting."

Ferguson smiles and turns his gaze on one of the numerous operator screens, his gaze falling on the snow leopard. "I like her."

"Who ? Growley ?"

"Yeah. I think I'll recommend her to replace me. She's been covering most of our reports already. I've talked to her, she's hungry for it."

The moose scratches his lower lip. "I don't know. It could be quite a risk."

Ferguson shoots him a small enigmatic smile. "Because she's a predator ? The winds of change are blowing. Lionheart is proof of that. Better get ahead than left behind."

Moosebridge doesn't answer, his gaze still reflectively aimed at the feline's image.

"Hey, I'm the one retiring, you'd be the main anchor. You will have a say in it." Adds the porcupine.

\- 3 -

Judy is leaving the small bar she was in, accompanied by Dawn Bellwether and Jack Savage. The three of them wander toward a park nearby while talking to each other. The ewe invited her to celebrate the end of her first week at Precinct One. As the meal went by, the discussion veered toward politics.

"So, do you think Lionheart stands a chance ?" The doe asks.

"I don't know. Predators still have a pretty bad rap. I think he'll lose, but probably not by a wide margin." States Jack. He's accompanying Bellwether as her personal security, but given the political climate, he's acting pretty relaxed. And Judy's perfectly conscious that he's there because the ewe knows both bunny appreciate each other's company, despite their break up. "Besides, I don't think old Swinton will give up on the seat that easily. And even if she does, she'll probably push her voters to switch to Quill."

The ewe nods. "That's probably what would happen, yes."

"Come on Dawn." The buck nudges her. "I'm pretty sure you know what will happen. Give us some insider info."

Judy smiles. The situation reminds her how her and Jack met through Bellwether. The ewe was visiting her at precinct 5, with the buck as a bodyguard. It was a ploy to get them to meet, of course, and she had been annoyed on how it reminded her about the situation at home. But Jack had been nothing but charming, if a bit cocky. At least, contrary to the burrow's bucks, he had never acted patronizing toward her or her goals. He had even been really supportive. Not falling in love with him had been such a waste.

"You know I couldn't do that even if I had some, Jack. Sheesh, you ought to be more respectful to the shareholders ! I'm technically your boss." She says in a fake scowl.

"Tut-tut, Dawn. Your dad's the CEO of Bellwether Security. He's my boss. You're "just" the assistant mayor."

"I'll vote for Lionheart." Judy states out of the blue. Cut in their banter, the two other mammals stare at her incredulously. "I'd never been able to make it without him, and he has a lot of very good policies. Being in the council, he made a lot of good things, but reaching the spot of mayor… It would show that anyone could truly be anything in Zootopia."

"That's a… Good sentiment, Judy. But just because it would send the right message doesn't mean he would be the right mammal for the job." Says Bellwether with the maternal (and slightly condescending) smile of someone who knows best.

Jack scratches an itch at the tip of his left ear. "That's what matters in the end. Have the right mammal for the right job. I must admit, when I arrived in Zootopia, I wasn't very convinced by having pred cops. I still have my doubts sometimes, but they have never been proved right, so I'd be willing to give Lionheart the benefit of the doubt. He better not screw this up, though, because he'd represent predator-kind. A failure in that position would leave a mark that would take decades to erase."

Judy gives a little yawn. She's been sitting the whole day, but she's still pretty tired. And its starting to be late. "Well, we can just hope that whoever gets the seat will be the right one, don't we ?"

The two other prey nod.

"Well, it's been fun, and I'm glad we did this." States the ewe. She goes and hug Judy. The doe's a bit surprised, as they aren't really friend, but bunnies are huggers, and that's pretty much the way they interact between themselves in the tri-burrows. As they part, Bellwether grabs Judy's paws. "I'm sorry that you're stuck in the archive. I know chief Bogo can be a hardass, but he's taking it a bit far."

Judy gives a little sigh. She was a bit ashamed when the topic came up, but she knew they would broach it when the caprine invited her for a drink. "It's fine, I'm sure it's only temporary. Worst comes to worst, I'll find a way to prove myself."

"Well, you shouldn't have to. Arthur Ramowitz, the DA… He's my cousin. I could give him a little nudge, he'd have a word with Chief Bogo..."

"Thank you, but that really won't be necessary."

The ewe smiles. She should have known the bunny would refuse, but she had to propose anyway. "Alright. If you think you're really going to stay stuck give me a call, okay ?"

"Yes ma'am." Judy salutes, pulling a little giggle from the small ewe.

"Good. See you later then. Bye !"

"Bye !"

As Bellwether walks away, toward a black car that parked next to one of the parks entrance, Jack chuckles. "It wasn't easy for her either, you know ?"

"What ?"

"Getting into politics. Being taken seriously, even with the Bellwether name attached to her. She's proposing her help because she knows how much you must be struggling."

"I'm not-"

The buck smiles. "Okay, okay, you aren't."

Judy crosses her arms. "Did you accept help when you applied for the job as consultant at BellSec ?"

Jack chuckles again. "I'm a security overseer. I'm not a field agent anymore. My expertise is purely on the coordination aspect." He lies. His job is something else entirely. She doesn't know anything about it, and it's for the best. "And no, I didn't accept any help."

The does smiles in turn. She was teasing, but Jack tends to respond seriously to it, just because he likes being a bit obnoxious. Besides, she has seen his body without clothes on. She's pretty sure he knows and does a lot more than just coordination. He's sometimes on Bellwether or Swinton's security detail after all.

"Anyway, I'm glad we could see each other."

"Me too." Judy answers.

"You missed me."

The doe huffs. He's so infuriating when he acts full of himself. "I might have. Some parts of you." She adds with a knowing grin.

"The offer I made you still stands, you know ?" He whispers, in that overly flirty tone that tends to do her in, deeper feelings or not.

"My walls a very thin."

The buck takes a few innocent strides away from her with his hands crossed behinds his back. "I could treat you to dinner. I could be infuriatingly charming. You could be impossibly pretty. I could rent a hotel room." He walks back toward her, put a hand to her shoulder and lets it roam to her neck with a slight frown. "I could relieve you of all that tension in your shoulders and neck." He whispers. "How can she be so tense just by working behind a desk ?

The offer is incredibly appealing, and what the hell, she's going to take it. Jack's nice and he's the only mammal she has ever had sex with that never made her fell less than she was worth for it.

\- 4 -

"What a fucking cunt." The fennec fox chugs down the vodka shot and throws it at the hyena barmaid who casually catches it.

"Who, Shenzi ?" Asks Nick, while sipping on his orange juice.

The fennec fox gives him a playful shove. "Don't be dick to the nice hyena lady, Nick. I'm talking about this uptight Lionfart."

"You're going to have enlighten me on your big political beliefs, my little friend."

"Fuck. You. And fuck him too. What does that idiot think ? Put up two laws that states that mammals are equal for things to change ?

"Seems better than the alternative." Shrugs Nick dismissively.

"Better ? He doesn't want to help the poor. He wants the bad neighbourhoods to make money. This guy wants to gentrify the poorer districts. That's so obvious it almost hurts. He might be a pred, but he's a pred with money. That's worst than a prey. He's a fuckin' traitor."

"So we preds should all be poor and at the bottom of the social ladder. That's a progressive way of thinking. And what would you propose instead of his plan, oh, enlitten one ?"

"Put down the slave collars."

Nick takes another sip of his drink. "Yeah, because having potential savage predators running around unchecked in the streets would be so much better… Excuse me, but I'd rather have all of us wear this than risking being mauled by a blood crazed bear."

"You're right, it's not as if the risk of getting trampled by an elephant was 87 times higher." The fennec fox says while waving to the barmaid to bring him another drink.

"Where did you even get this stat ? Honey ?"

The fennec fox downs the shot that has been place in front of him. "Maybe..."

"And aren't these risks higher for you because you try to peek under their skirts ?" Nick adds with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey !"

"Alright, I'm being unfair. You also do rhinos, giraffes, zebras, hippo..."

"I did it one time. One fucking time ! And I was drunk ! How long are you going to dangle that over my head ?"

"All your life. It's so easy to dangle things over your head."

"Fuck you." Growls the small vulpine as he hops down from his seat.

"Hey, Finn, you know I'm kidding, don't-"

"I'm going to the shitter, jackass. Order me another shot if you want us to remain on speaking terms."


	4. Attack

_"Heyyyyy ! My name is Benjamin Clawhauser and I'll be the one to answer the reviews today ! So what do we have here ? A review from Confused Goatee. First of all, thank you for taking the time to leave a review, I know the writer is too much of an antisocial grunt to think to give proper thanks most of the time !"_

_You're repeating yourself.  
_

_"Don't be such a sour puss."_

_Feline jokes, really ?_

_"Yup ! Anyway, this review. Oh, it seem you weren't quite clear on the 'low sensivity' collars ! Since cops and firefighters find themselves in high-stress situation, the level of stress needed to trigger a shock is higher, but the shock remains as powerful as a regular collar. They also don't change collars when out of duty. Technicallyn, any predators COULD get a low-sensivity collar, but they need to go through special training (that ZPA and ZFA provide) and get a special authorization. Almost no predators does at it's both expensive and long process for civilians."_

_This isn't a thing I was able to organically write into the story, so I'm glad someone asked the question. Thank you for answering it._

_"You're welcome. Ah, Grizzoli. This one is piece of work. And he does have a prey partner. In fact, predator officer are required to have a prey partner while on the field. They're unofficially called 'handlers' for obvious reasons. If Jackson reaction made it seem like it wasn't the case, the writer is entirely to blame."_

_Hey !_

_"You know I'm right."_

_Nick was nicer than you._

_"Well, I might be a fluffy goofball, but I like my stories to be nicely written. Will there be an antagonist ? Well, maybe, maybe not ! I know the version of me in this story would feel way better about a lot of things if there were ! And ther writer did say the plot would be close to the original, didn't he ?"_

_Shush !_

_"Alright. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and have a nice reading !"_

* * *

Another day, another boring time at the archive. It's been two weeks since the bunny started working at precinct one and the only two things that helps her keep it together now, are Clawhauser and her new predator friends. The casual sex with Jack from a few days prior did wonders too.

Most of her prey colleagues are now looking at her in a peculiar way when they cross her path, as all of them know by now where she spends her lunch break. It isn't hostility as much as it is curiosity, as a recent discussion made it rather obvious.

"I swear, Clawhauser was the one that told me." The desk officer is chatting with a large female elephant, who's sipping on a cup of coffee.

"It's easy enough to check… Hey, Hopps ?" Calls the pachyderm while the front desk deer worker freezes. Francine's absolute lack of subtlety has a way to embarrass everyone around her. The elephant waves at the bunny who is making her way toward the door leading to the basement. Judy turns her head and directs herself toward the unknown pachyderm that called her up.

"Yes, um…

"Francine Pennington. You can call me Penny. Is it true that you have lunch at the pred table ?"

Judy keeps a neutral expression as she answers, not knowing where the other officer is going with that question. "Well, yeah. It is."

The elephant whistle between her tusks. "And they didn't ask you to leave ? That's unusual. I'm surprised they put up with the pred etiquette… It's pretty much why we eat separately."

Judy doesn't ask if it is the only reason as it is a rather impolite implication to make. "They didn't actually. I told them it was fine…"

"And Fangmeyer made it clear she wouldn't bother anyway." Adds Bailey with a coy smile, always on board of the gossip train.

The pachyderm snorts. "That doesn't surprise me. So you're okay with predators showing fangs and claws around you ?"

Judy chuckles nervously. "Not really… It's pretty darn terrifying. But it's good, I haven't been around a lot of predators until now. It's a… Crash course in self-control."

The two other prey look at her with wide eyes. "Well, I don't know many prey that would willingly expose themselves to… That." States the elephant. "With that kind of attitude, you shouldn't spend much more time working in the archive."

The bunny's ears drop. "Oh… You know about that."

"Honey, the whole precinct knows. You're working with its main gossip. My advice, if you have secrets you'd rather keep, don't tell him."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Another week, another passable time in a predator life. Three vulpines are sitting around a table in their favourite dive in Savannah central, a place completely removed from the larger avenues, hidden in a back alley. The place mostly caters to predator, though once in a while, down on their luck preys lose themselves to find their way here. That, or they are truly desperate for a drink.

"Alright, so get this." Begins the small fennec while nibbling on some soggy fries. "I'm walking through sahara square near the big union church, and what do I see ? This buck deer with his smartphone just sticking out of his pocket, just begging to get stolen."

He takes a sip from his beer while the two other mammals at the table chuckle. "And what did you do, Finn ?" Asks a grinning arctic vixen wearing overalls up to her hips, with their sleeves tied around them, and a grey and motor grease stained tank top.

"Well, you know me. An occasion like that, I needed to be a good Samaritan. So I go up to him, hands in my pockets, smooth as only I can be."

Nick rolls his eyes. "Is he really that smooth, Skye ?"

"He was, the last time I checked." She winks back, causing the red fox to choke on his beer.

"Why thank you, Skye. So, as I was saying, I'm right there, strolling toward the horned asshole, when, of fucking course, his eyes wander down and he sees me. And that fuck just gives me the stink eye and pats his pockets, putting back his phone deep inside. My little jump, bump and run plan is foiled."

"That speciest rascal." Skye smirk sarcastically.

"That sucks." States Nick.

"Well, yeah, but you can't win 'em all. Anyway, since I don't want to look suspicious, I just keep goin', like I haven't even noticed him. I just give him a glance when I'm about to take a turn, and the guy's still glarin' at me. By the look he gave me, it looked like he caught me fucking his mama on his birthday cake."

"Not something you would do, of course." the red-furred fox grins.

"Not wastin' a birthday cake like that, kid. So this guy's walking backward and starin' at me, alright ? And this stupid fuck bumps into a grey wolf and falls on his side. Me, I can't help but snicker like an asshole, as the other one helps him get back on his feet. The guy's all apologetic and shit, until he reaches his pocket for..." The fennec fox snorts. "For his broken phone ! This idiot was so focused on a pick-pocket, he broke his own phone !"

Finnick's laugh resonates in the almost empty bar.

**Zap**

The pair of foxes stare at him as he keeps laughing, not at all bothered by the zapping. Then he calms down and pulls the plastic bottle cap from one of the nubs of his TAME collar that he flicks toward Nick. "Don't worry guys. I always come prepared."

Nick glances right and left before shoving the bottle cap back to its owner. "Are you crazy ? Don't wear this in public !" He hisses.

Finnick shrugs. "We're in a shit pred bar in a backalley. If a prey comes through here, I'll bite my own face off."

Skye almost tells him that predator solidarity doesn't really apply to foxes, and that anyone in here could tell on him and ruin his life, but she doesn't. Aside from the barmammal, they are the only ones inside at the moment anyway, and hey, it has been a hard day, in a rough week, in a shit month, in a crap year, in a rotten life. Might as well leave him his fun.

So Nick and Skye buy him another drink, because they're not really mad that their friend, usually so paranoid, acts stupid when he's with them. That means he's comfortable and that he likes them, so what the hell, forgive and forget, as they say. Besides, drunk Finnick is always a riot to have around.

\- 1 -

Four hours later, the three vulpine are mostly drunk and none of them have moved from their seat. The main (and probably only) reason why they like this dive so much, is because the booze is cheap as dust, the food isn't worth way more, and it's close enough to acacia street station that they can't lose their way when zigaguing home.

Suddenly, the bar door creaks open, showing a white bunny with weird black patterns on his fur.

Finnick chokes on his bear and quickly hides the bottle cap in his pocket. Then he notices the most shit eating grin he has ever seen on his best friend's face.

The bunny hops on a stool in front of the bar and orders a shot of vodka, then another, then a whisky that he lets rest in front of him, simply staring at the glass. The guy's head is bowed down, and he looks like he has just seen a ghost.

Nick is still staring at Finnick with his infuriating smile, while inching toward his face, which the fennec tries, and fail, to swat away.

"Cut it out. What's a hopper doin' in a place like this anyway ?" He mutters.

"I don't know." Grins skye. "But I'm thinking about buying him a fourth drink."

The two other foxes' eyes snapped toward her. "He's a bunny." States Nick.

"And he's a runt." Adds Finnick.

The arctic fox is still grinning. "Well, I never tried bunny meat, and I'm a curious vixen. Besides, good things come in small packages." She winks. "But I get it, Finn, you're jealous. I'll wait until you're gone to make my move."

"Do whatever the fuck you want, we ain't married."

"We ain't even dating." The vixen smiles back, but still slouches back on her chair. She doesn't know what's funnier between teasing the fennec about their past relationships, or making him senselessly jealous.

Then, the bar door slams open again, showing a dishevelled weasel holding a smartphone in his paw. "GUYS ! Haven't you fucking heard ?" His collar is beeping yellow as he reaches their table.

The three vulpine turn toward the newcomer. Skye and Nick manage to hold it but Finnick can't help but groan at the weasel. "The fuck is it again ? Ya manage to find a way to breath and talk at the same time."

"Get bent, twerp." The weasel shoots back. "You've spent the afternoon cooped up back here without going on the internet, have you ?"

"What gave it away ?" Snarks Nick.

Without answering, the mustelid taps on his screen, quickly finding a video on zootube and expanding it fullscreen. "Someone's already put all the segments together. You're going to lose your shit."

* * *

It's lunch time, and Judy is making her way toward Savannah central. Clawhauser has given her the address of one of the best salad bar in the whole city. The only problem, is that they don't deliver, and so she has to go herself and bring it back to eat it with him.

The street she's in is relatively calm at this time of the day, as the place is clearly a residential area. The biggest source of activity is Little Rodentia, as the street Judy is in borders it. The place has almost twice the population of Downtown, but it's still technically part of the larger district. She almost giggles at the sight of the building and vehicles. Car that are toy-sized roll around, carrying mouses and hamsters. It looks like a doll-city to her. She would call the whole display cute, but more than anyone, she knows how patronizing it would be.

The salad-bar is in sight now. The building is currently under renovation, but the businesses are still opened. Scaffolds have been placed in such a way that customers could still enter and leave the stores, even though the larger mammals have to take the other sidewalk.

The bar is rather small, only accommodating for medium sized mammals and smaller. There is a short line, and when she arrives at the counter, her money in her paw she quickly pays and takes her order away.

Starting to make her way back toward the precinct, she distractedly pops a cherry tomato in her mouth. Suddenly, she has to side-step, a large white bear-sized foot falling right were she had been an instant before.

"Hey ! Be careful !" She reacts, turning toward the tracksuit-wearing polar bear with a golden chain hanging from his neck, who she sees staggering on his feet.

"Raymond, apologize to the meter maid !" Come a shrill voice. Squinting, Judy notices the female arctic shrew in the bear's paw.

Then she hears the bear's collar beep yellow.

Still staggering, the polar bear falls on one knee. The shrew stumbles down and rolls, her small weight keeping her from hurting herself. "Ray, are you alright ?" She calls, standing up.

The collar beeps once again.

Then Judy's stomach turns. A low growl emanates from the polar bear's throat. His collar beeps yellow.

"Um, Mrs ?" Calls Judy, jogging toward the pair of mammal. "Get clear of the bear !"

But the shrew doesn't listen, and approaches, putting a paw to the large ursine's arm. "Ray, do you hear me ? Are you okay ?"

**Zap**

The bear snarls, his paw swiping in the rodent's direction.

"Get clear of the bear !" Judy's instincts have thrown her forward even before the bear moved, and led her to grab the rodent and roll away, out of the predator's reach. As she stands up again, she takes another look at the shrew and notices that she is pregnant, amongst other things. "I love your dress." She blurts.

"Thank you !"

Judy turns her gaze back to the predator. His muzzle is crumpled in a snarl and his gaze is scanning the street. Some drool has started pooling under his muzzle.

**Zap**

The bear shakes but doesn't fall. As his eyes set themselves on her, Judy freezes. She saw the videos of savage mammals at the academy, but seeing one in real life is another thing altogether.

She's pulled from her frozen state by a pain in her paw. "Lady, you need to move." Comes the shrill voice. Judy looks down to the shrew who's wiping her mouth. She almost laughs. The pregnant mammal had to bit her to get her out of her daze.

"Savage !" Judy shouts. "Savage Predator ! Evacuate the street !"

**Zap**

As to punctuate her shout, the bear snarls in pain. As soon as both her scream and the bear's snarl reaches the civilians, shouts of fear erupt. It's a real stampede, preys and predators alike running in panic, collars beeping and zapping their wearers. Judy starts running toward an electronic store and reaches the door before its sheep owner closes it. "Stay inside." The bunny says to the shrew. "You, roll down the metallic shutter and call 911." She adds, turning to the caprine, before running back toward the polar bear.

"Be careful !" She hears the shrew shouting behind her.

The bunny pads her side. She doesn't have a radio, nor any equipment fit to take down a criminal, much less a savage mammal. Hiding behind a dumpster she takes out her phone and calls Clawhauser through Yaksapp, trusting she'll get a quicker reaction that through 911.

Luckily, he answers almost immediately. "Hey, Judy, how was the sal-"

"No time to talk. Savage predator. Send all units." She whispers in her phone.

"Wha-"

"Savage Predator !" She repeats. "At the salad bar !"

"Oh my gosh ! I'll get upstairs, stay on the line."

She hears him fumble upstairs and she puts her eyes back on the crazed predator.

The bear is snarling and rolling on the ground, his collar zapping him intermittently. The device will keep him occupied as long as its battery holds, but getting closer would still be dangerous.

Then she sees his paw clumsily reach at his neck, and two of his claws get caught in it.

**Zap**

He tries to rip the device away, his fur protecting him from his own claws. He keeps scratching, until he manages to put three claws between the device and his neck.

**Zap**

She can't tell if it's as a reflex, or as a will to get free of it, but the claws rip away the collar. The device should be stronger, and resistant to that kind of aggression, but Judy guesses the savage state is enhancing the bear's strength. The bunny is relieved to see the street is now clear of mammals, and she keeps hiding.

_Claws, red fur, a ten year old vulpine without a collar._

Judy shudders at the memory as the savage mammal is still drooling and growling, sniffing the air. Then he turns his head toward the right. His gaze falls on Little Rodentia.

"Ben, he's getting toward little Rodentia !" She whispers in her phone.

"The chief says don't move. The colleagues are on their way."

As much as the bunny wants to disobey, her legs refuse her.

 _Move_.

Judy is frozen. It's going to be a massacre. She doesn't have her radio, nor does she have weapons, not even a taser… All she has is her fox away.

 _Move_.

"Ben, he's getting toward little Rodentia !" She repeats mechanically.

"I know, Judy. Stay put ! Reinforcements will be here in five minutes !"

 _Move_.

"He's getting toward little Rodentia !" She shouts, panic seeping in her brain.

The bear's face turns so fast the bunny almost jumps. He has heard her. He has seen her.

He charges her.

_Move !_

She jumps away, letting go of her phone that clatters to the ground, the bear's paws slamming at the very place she had been standing the quarter of a second before. That peculiar silly place in her brain hopes her phone is still in one piece. With a swift motion, she takes out the fox away, her only weapon.

"Easy." She says in a trembling voice. "You don't want to hurt me. I don't want to hurt- meep !" The polar bear tries to swipe her again.

_Flash of red. "I want you to remember this moment…"_

The bunny evades. It was so close, she is sure some of her fur has been shaved off.

"Alright. Alright." She says to herself under her breath, slowly recoiling. "You just have to hold on until the colleagues get here. Easy."

The bear roars at her, his hulking mass charging her at full speed. She rolls to the side, barely avoiding him again. She's confident in her skills, but the bear is fast, his physical abilities enhanced by the savage state. One lucky swipe and she's done for. She has to go on the offense, get rid of the threat before it catches up to her.

Looking around, she takes in her surroundings again. She has to keep him away from Little Rodentia, but also from the scaffolding. If he charges into it, it will probably take him down, but at the risk of killing him, and injuring mammals in the building.

It is a well known fact that about thirty percent of the savage mammals reverse back to their normal selves in the first 48 hours. Some would argue that the savage state is a death sentence as all of its non-reversing victims end up dead in the following two months. Either their heart gives out or they fall into a catatonic state, ending up braindead.

But Judy isn't the kind of mammal that would strike out the polar bear as dead yet. She has to try and keep him from harming himself if she can. Serving and protecting extends to all mammals, savage or not.

Suddenly, her gaze catches something. A large roll of rope is sitting under the scaffolding. She could use that… Maybe.

" _You don't scare me, Gideon !"_

"Hey, fatass !" She shouts with bravado. "You tired already ?"

She knows the bear can't understand her but he snarls nonetheless. Then he charges her again. Feinting, she jumps above him. His fangs snap only an inch away from her puffy tail and he loses his footing,

She hears him stumbling down as she grabs the rope. It's thick and heavy, but she has carried heavier for miles during her time at the academy. It will do the trick. It has to. Putting the fox away back in her pocket, she rushes toward the nearest lamp post and throws the rope around it. Leaping inside a loop as she still holds an end of the rope, she secures it tightly. Then she makes a large slipknot, big enough for a bear head.

The bear growls at her aggressively, readying himself for a new charge. Judy's holding the slipknot with her paws up, in a way that even if the bear caught her, his head would still get inside the noose. He launches herself and Judy expertly avoids him, her paws grabbing the rope and pulling with all her strength to secure it around his neck. Logically, he ursine will tighten the noose himself by pulling on it, but she isn't about to take any chance.

His paw shoots at her, and she almost avoids it entrirely. Almost.

_The kid fox swipes at her face and it hurts. She's scared, she wiggles her nose, but she doesn't cry._

It hit her in the side, only with the tip of his claws, but he still sends her fly across the street. Thanks to her low weight, and the fact that she has partly dodged the blow, the damage is minimal, but a hit like that might have broken something.

She sees the bear rush her and scrambles back. His claws fall a centimetre short of catching her. The bunny exhales and let herself fall back down. She caught him. She caught the bear.

Then she hears something that makes cold sweat trickle down her neck. As the bear is trying to reach her, he's slowly ripping the lamp post from the concrete.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers !"

Judy gets back up, holding her side. Looking at her paw, she realises she's bleeding. Not much, but the claws still nicked her. "If I die here, mom's going to kill me." She sighs, pulling her fox-away from its pocket. She needs a new plan. Something that involves putting the bear out of commission.

In the distance, she starts hearing the police sirens. Her bunny hearing estimates it will take them three minutes to arrive. She has to hold her own for three more minutes.

"I've been trained for worse." She lies to herself, grinding her teeth.

The bear keeps pulling at the rope, his maw clapping, his claws scraping the concrete. Almost deliberately slowly, she lifts her paws and sprays him in the eyes. The growl that follows is so feral she almost runs away. Instead, she rushes around him and toward the lamp post. She needs more rope.

The bear is rubbing his face and she uses the time it gives her to work as fast as she can. With the other end of the rope, she makes three more knots, and readies herself. Moving, she puts herself right in front of the lamp post and waves her paw.

"I'm here big guy !"

Still blind, and with a vicious snarl, the bear run in her general direction with bared fangs. With a simple side step, she dodges. The bear's face meets the metal post at full speed and it succumbs, ripped off from the sidewalk's concrete. Hoping he hasn't fractured hi skull, Judy doesn't wait for the bear to shake off the blow and she starts to work on his front paws, passing one in a knot and then the other. She has almost tied one of his hindpaws when he kicks at her. This time she has been careful and the blow doesn't even graze her.

She starts to run circles around him, and just as she had hoped, the predator entangles himself further, and soon, he is reduced to a crawling mass of claws, fangs, drool and rope.

"And that's how we do it…" She exhales. "at the ZPD."

" _I don't know when to quit."_

The sirens are very close now, and two police cars soon appear in the corner of the street, closely followed by an ambulance. Rhinowitz, Fangmeyer, MacHorn and Wolford burst out of their vehicles, rushing toward Judy and the bear.

"You okay, Hopps ?" Asks the Wolf, as his rhino partner unloads two tranqs into the bear's hide.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She puts a paw at her painful ribs and the wolf notices the blood. Without even asking, he sweeps her off her feet and rushes toward the ambulance that just parked near his car. She sees his collar beep yellow but he doesn't seem to care.

"Wounded officer here !" He states at the mountain goat EMT.

"Put her on the stretcher." The caprine answers. "I'm sorry miss, I'm going to have to cut your shirt."

The bunny shrugs and immediately regrets it, as it sent jolts of pain in her midsection. While the first responder starts working, more police cars arrive, setting up a security cordon around the unconscious bear. Soon, the first journalists appear, most of them setting themselves around the police cordon.

Wolford is looking away resolutely, to preserve the bunny's modesty.

"You're going to be fine." Smiles the mountain goat as he gives her a blanket to cover herself. "It's only a scratch, you might not even need stitches."

"Too bad, I was hoping for cool scars." She jokes.

"If you keep fighting savage mammal, I could see them in your future." The EMT winks back, proding her. Judy hisses in pain. "Don't move though. Your organs are fine, otherwise you would feel way worse. And if you took a blow from that bear, I wouldn't be surprised if you have cracked ribs. I also see a massive haematoma in your future. We're still going to take you to make some x-rays. Do you know if there were other injured mam-"

"Her water broke !"

Judy recognizes the electronic store's clerk from earlier. He is at the door of his establishment but is noticeably too scared to leave it, as the now sleeping savage bear is only a couple of meters away from its front door.

"I need to take care of that." The mountain goat says, jogging toward the source of the shout.

As the EMT leaves, Judy gives out a long sigh.

"You really held your own out there." States Wolford, sitting beside her on the edge of the ambulance, his legs dangling down next to hers.

"Yeah… I did." Her nose starts twitching. The wolf notices and smiles. "Guess I'm still-" She goes to scratch her ear and sees the tremble in her paws. Then chills run down her spine. "Wolford, I don't feel..." Her breath turns ragged and shallow, and she wraps herself in her own arms.

"Oh crap." The lupine awkwardly put a paw to her shoulder to reassure her. "Your adrenaline's level is… Well, it's getting back to normal."

The emotion suppressed by the adrenaline are flowing into her mind, and the terror that she had kept at bay is overwhelming her.

"He was… Oh my gosh, he was going to kill me-"

"Hopps, breath, you're okay."

"And all these people ! And I had no weapon, and oh my gosh..." She feel her tears rising dangerously

"Hopps-"

"He clawed me… He could have… I should be dead. I shouldn't-"

She chokes on her tears, as her shaking reaches its peak. She feels alone and terrified, until two strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"You're fine." The wolf whispers. "Everything's fine."

"Is everything okay in- Oh." The mountain goat is back, and is holding the arctic shrew in his hooves on a tissue. "The landing can be hard after an adrenaline rush."

The bunny nods sadly into Wolford's chest.

"I see. Get in, I'll close the door."

The wolf nods and goes inside while still holding the bunny close. He takes out his radio from his belt. "MacHorn, I'm accompanying Judy to the hospital. Do you copy ?"

"10-4 Wolford. I'll tell the chief."

* * *

"And as you can see from these images, the new addition to precinct one proved more than efficient against a savage mammal several times her size." Spike's voice states, as images taken from smartphones are played onscreen behind him.

"To me, this is only further proof of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, pushed forward by Lionheart two years ago." Adds Moosebridge as the video shows Judy put the noose around the polar bear's head.

"Oh, that had to sting !" Comments Spike as he sees the bunny being hit. "You can rest easy, officer Hopps wounds were only mild, and she was quickly taken to the hospital after these events."

"Her actions were exemplary, as she both kept any citizen mammal from being hurt and used minimal force to take down the savage mammal. We wish her a quick recovery and hope to see her soon back on her feet. This was Peter Moosebridge…"

"And Spike Ferguson, for ZNN."

"Shiiiet." Exhales the porcupine as soon as the cameras stop rolling.

Moosebridge takes the coffee cup one of his assistant has brought him. "What is it ?"

Ferguson shoots him a sad smile and waves at a mammal in the newsroom to approach. It's an elegant snow leopard holding several files. "Did you need something Mr Ferguson ?"

"What do you think of all this, Miss Growley ?" The porcupine asks without any preamble.

"Well, I think that despite the odds, Officer Hopps made an impressively good job. Even with police training, officers aren't expect to take down savage mammals on their one, especially without the use of a tranq gun."

The quilled rodent gives her a kind smile. "I meant politically speaking."

"I… Think Lionheart's mayoral campaign just tanked." She sighs dejectedly.

"I'll still vote for him." States Spike. "If he decides to keep going, of course. I'm pretty sure this can still be salvaged. But I have to admit I'm not too confident."

The leopard can't help but give him a wide thankful smile. "That you still trust predators, even after such a display… It's… Thank you."

* * *

_Just because I'm choosing song names as chapter title doesn't mean that they need to be more than loosely related to the content of the chapter._


	5. Eat Me, Drink Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes into the chapter for formatting reasons.

_"And here we go for the second part of the shit show !"_

_You don't have to be a dick, Finnick. Oh, that rhymes. Maybe you do._

_"Yeah, whatever, so who's commenting- Oh shit, it's **J Shute Norway** again. Seems you have only one fan ! How fun is that !"_

_I don't have_ _fans_ _. I have readers. Now answer the comment._

_"They're askin' a spoilery question."_

_Tell what you can.  
_

_"Well, in this universe, the TAME age is set at 8. But the kid was over that age line. I ain't tellin' why. That satisfactory to you ?"_

_Very._

_"Can I go now ?"_

_Yeah, let me just fetch the tutu._

_"Oh no, get the fuck away from me !"_

* * *

The video starts playing, and it takes a bit of time for the three vulpines' alcohol altered brain to catch up to what is happening.

"Shit, is that Raymond ?" Finnick's eyes almost leave their socket as he sees the bear stumble to the ground.

"Oh crap ! Fru !" Reacts Nick. "Wait is that-"

"The bunny-two shoes !" Exclaims Finnick. "Holy shit, she just saved Fru-fru ! Oh dude ! Oh fuck !"

The video keeps playing and they see Judy take shelter behind a dumpster, before getting out again.

"She isn't gonn- Shit, she is !"

"Calling it right now, she's going to lure him toward the scaffolding and he's going to bury himself underneath." States Nick.

"That's probably gonna kill him !" Reacts Finnick.

"Do you really think she gives a crap ?" Answers the russet fox with a shrug.

Then he sees her eyes linger on the metallic structure. With the video's resolution he can't be sure, but he's almost certain to see her weighing her options. "Any time now- What ?"

What plays out next is both a feat of skill and the produce of incredible luck. The three mammals are holding the rims of the table so hard that their claws embed themselves into it. Their collar remain yellow for whole duration of the video, Nick nearly zapping himself when Judy gets hurt.

"What-" Begins Nick.

"-The actual-" Adds Skye.

"-Fuck !" Finishes Finnick.

"Awesome right ?" Grins Weaselton. "I think I'm in love."

"Awesome ? Raymond turned savage ! He almost killed Fru-Fru !" Reacts Finnick.

"I'm more worried about the elections now." Calmly remarks Nick. "I'm pretty sure Lionheart's campaign run is over. Right back where we started."

"I'm more worried about the kits." Mutters Skye before noticing the gaze that fell on her. "Fru was pregnant, didn't you see ?"

**Zap**

"Ow that hurts." Says the fennec fox with a dazed expression. "Well, I dunno about you, but I'm gonna check on her. You comin' Nick ?"

The russet fox's ears fall. "You know I'm not in really good term with the Big family."

"Ah… Yeah."

Nick fishes into his pocket for a hard(ly) earned bill and gives it to his friend. "Could you buy some flowers for her. I know she isn't mad at me, but with her dad, I can't risk being there..."

"Yeah shure, dude." The fennec fox instantly answers. That Nick shows genuine concern for another mammal is unusual enough, he isn't going to leave him hanging.

Finnick staggers away, and silence lingers once he's gone.

"Soooo…" Begins Duke after a few seconds. "How are things going ?"

Skye turns a dubious gaze toward the mustelid, but doesn't answer.

"Arright, I know when I'm not wanted." He says, failing to hide the look of hurt on his face.

"Well, you kinda killed the mood there, with your little video, Q-tip." Snarks Nick.

"Excuse me for sharin' the most kick-ass video ever posted on zootube."

Skye huffs. "You mostly wanted us to see Raymond get shredded by a bunny. I know you never got over getting shoved in a dumpster and punted across Tundratown." She finishes with a groan.

"Well, at least I was able to clear my deb-"

The look the two vulpines give him shut him right up. "I think I'm going to go." He mutters before standing up.

"I might do the same thing." Nick states, downing the remainder of his beer.

"You're going to leave me to drink on my own ? What a great friend you are." Sighs Skye.

Nick stares at his empty glass. "I don't really feel like drinking right now." Truth is, he doesn't feel like anything. Seeing Raymond turn savage has sent him into a state of numbness. Then, seeing Fru-Fru almost getting crushed awoke some old memories he'd rather keep forgotten. "Sorry, Skye. I'm just not in it."

* * *

It doesn't been long until the journalists find her in Zootopia Central Hospital. Judy is glad the wolf officer is remaining by her side, she doesn't feel strong enough to face a herd of mammals with questions. He shields her when she enters the X-ray room and even though the journalist are quickly repelled by the hospital personnel, he stills stands guard at the door.

She was right by assuming her ribs had been cracked by the bear's blow, but as it happens, the damage is only mild. The doctor only recommends her to rest for a couple of weeks, and don't even consider keeping her in observation.

"You're probably the most resilient bunny I've ever met." He says, as he's looking at her X-rays. "Your physical condition is… Well, I've never seen a bunny with a body so fit. You know doping is illegal right ?"

The bunny smiles at the half joke. The truth is, she got asked the same question during her time at the academy, as the instructor had been so impressed by her performance. Everything was normal, and they rightly concluded that she was spending all her waking moment either studying or training.

"In any case, I prescribed you some painkillers, and I can't emphasize enough : you need to rest. You can walk, and sit, maybe work if it's at a desk but that's it. You were lucky your torso muscles took most of the blow, otherwise, I'm pretty sure this would be more than hairline cracks we would be looking at. Get ice packs for the hematoma, and if you feel any inner pain, go to a hospital."

Soon, she is released into the care of Wolford who has been able to get his paws on a new t-shirt. It reads "I 3 ZCH".

"You bought it at the gift shop ?" Asks the bunny as she puts it after having gotten rid of her gown.

"Yeah… Do you like it ?"

The bunny giggles. "It's horrendous. I love it. How much-"

"Don't sweat it. Consider it my get well gift."

"I'll just have to take it slow, Wolford. I'm not really wounded."

The lupine shakes his head. "Cracked ribs are no joke, you should take it easy."

"It's only a hairline crack."

"Technically still a fracture. Besides, I'm pretty sure the chief is going to put you on the sideline while you recover."

Judy almost laughs in derision. She's already on the sidelines, what difference would it make ? When they arrive at the hospital front desk, Judy approaches it. "Excuse me, there was a shrew that was brought here with me. Her water had just broke."

The sheep receptionist quickly looks into the bunny's request. "Yes, we have a shrew that is currently delivering. Are you friend or family ?"

The lapine shakes her head. "No, I just wanted to know if she was okay."

"Last I heard, she was fine. I'm sorry, only family members can be allowed in the delivery room."

"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Thank you." Judy smiles before leaving.

\- 1 -

Judy's return at precinct one is met with a few handshake and whoops of joy. Even officers she has never talked to greet her. She hasn't gotten in the ZPD for the recognition, but it still feels good.

"Oh, Judy !" Calls Fitzantlers from the front desk. "Someone brought back your phone."

The bunny takes it and looks at the screen, it's cracked, but the device is still working. And there are dozens of text message and missed call notifications from her parents.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers..." She mutters under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I had to put on silent mode. It was driving me crazy." The doe deer behind the counter apologizes.

"It's fine, Bailey." Judy smiles back.

"By the way, the chief wants to see you. Hooves crossed you get out of working with- get out of the archives."

"Yeah, fingers crossed." The bunny makes her way toward the chief's office, knocking on the door as she arrives. No answer. She knocks again, then, as she still doesn't get any reaction, she hops for the handle, regrets it because of the pain, and opens the door. The office is empty. Surprised, she makes her way back to the front desk. "Hey, Bailey, the chief isn't in his office. Do you know where I can find him ?"

"Beats me. I'll shoot you a text when I see him."

"Thanks. If he asks for me, tell him I'll be in the archive."

The deer gives her a surprised look. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy ?"

"I'll be pushing paper. After today, I would call running a marathon taking it easy."

Each step down sends pain in her ribs, but not enough to make it unbearable. Still, she has to catch her breath when she reaches the basement. She starts opening the archive's door, but stops as she hears voices through the opening.

\- 2 -

The water buffalo is sitting on the desk, distractedly nibbling on a doughnut. "So, what do you think of her."

"Well after today-" The feline starts to answer.

"Not after today. Before." Cuts the chief. "How's working with her ?"

"She's nice. It's obvious she doesn't like the desk job, but she's still working hard. And it's nice to have someone to talk to. She's a massive Gazelle fan, so that helps." The feline winks.

Chief Bogo can't help but chuckle. "I guess it does. Well, I might move her out of here, and find her a partner. If I can."

"Is it going to be that hard ?"

"Technically, it needs to be a mammal roughly her size, and there's none that reached our precinct's standard in the last promotion. There's a weasel that almost made it this year, but he missed it by a hair."

"The one working at Precinct 3 ? I hear he's kind of a hardass. Efficient but not really friendly. Anyway, what are you going to do ?"

The water buffalo pops the last piece of his doughnut in his mouth. "I don't know. I'll try to find a medium sized mammal she can work with, on that can work around the size difference."

Clawhauser smiles. He knows the buffalo means well, he always has. He's a hardass, he's stubborn, and it takes a lot of effort to recognize his mistakes, but he is a good mammal and good boss.

He used to be a good friend.

Now, the feline doesn't know. He's never sure what is in his big brown eyes when they look at him. Probably pity, over what happened or what he used to be.

For him to be ready to change his mind a rookie, and help them reach their potential makes his heart swell. The buffalo cares, and Clawhauser knows it. He's probably one of the mammals that knows him the best after all (aside from Lionheart, they're long times friend after all).

He used to wish that sort of closeness translated into something else, but he's laid that wish to rest years ago. Or more precisely, locked it in a little box, shoved it deep down into the darkest room of his mind never to be opened. They'll never be anything more than colleagues, and the feline has to be fine with it.

"But ?" The feline asks, as his mind wanders back into the conversation.

"Every mammal that could fit with her is on an important assignment or is about to be."

"And you hate to break a good team."

The chief nods. "She needs a senior officer that knows the ropes, someone that could trust her and that she could trust. Of course, she'd start on the easier beats, so I could even partner her up with someone that's not been out there for a while..." He trails off.

"No." Clawhauser reacts as he understands was his superior meant.

"Only as a test run-"

"Chief, please. That was… That was the deal ! I can't get back out there." He says almost pleadingly.

"Claw-"

"You promised Ad- Chief !"

"Clawhauser..." The water buffalo reaches for the feline, but he recoils on his seat. "Okay, okay. It was just an idea. I'm dropping it."

"Thank you." The cheetah exhales. "Judy might be back by now."

"Yeah, I'll go wait for her in my office. Take care, Clawhauser."

"You too chief."

Judy hears the buffalo's heavy steps head toward the door. So there's a reason why the feline is working in the archive… He seems scared of something, and she guesses he got wounded on the line of duty. Maybe the treadmill used to have some sort of re-education purpose ? That would also explain the fear she heard in his voice. The bunny closes the door as silently as she can and rushes toward the stairs, taking her phone out and pretending to be typing on it as she approaches the archive's door.

"Ah, officer Hopps. I was about to get you called to my office." The chief says as he sees her.

"Of course, sir." She answers trying to keep a neutral expression. "Do you want to go now ?"

The buffalo nods and let her go first, noticing the slight wilt in her midsection each time she hops up a step. Then, they are in his office, the buffalo behind his desk, the bunny on an oversized wooden chair.

"First of all, I want to apologize." States the buffalo. "So here it is : sorry I misjudged you."

Judy blinks. The apology doesn't feel that heartfelt, then again the first and only time she has heard him show genuine care for anything was five minutes ago when she was eavesdropping. "It's fine. It wasn't a worst welcome than the one I received at precinct 5." She waves dismissively. "So, what can I do for you, sir."

"First, I'd like to know about your physical state."

The bunny carefully prods her ribs. "It hurts quite a bit, but it's manageable. The doctor said that I needed to take it easy for about two weeks. He also gave me painkillers." She takes out the form he had given her, and the buffalo put on his glasses to read it.

"Hm… And how do you feel, mentally speaking ?"

Judy hesitates. She doesn't want to appear weak. "It's hard to pull my mind away from it. It's like I just can't rid of the images. But I'll pull through sir, don't worry."

She's surprised to see the buffalo's gaze soften. "You went through a traumatic experience Hopps. You fought a savage predator by yourself, which came really close to end your life. If you're fine, then you're fine. If you're not, you should consider seeking professional help. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thank you sir. I'll keep that in mind."

Chief Bogo's gaze returns to its usual hardness. "With that said, I should reprimand you for your recklessness."

"What ?"

"I should. After all, you did go against my order to stay put."

"Sir, I-"

He lifts a hoof to silence her. "Your behaviour was… You need to understand that you did defy orders."

Judy's ears flop. She did. It was the right decision to do so, but he is right. "I understand sir."

The buffalo squints his eyes then nods.

"Good. Keeping that in mind, you also need to know that I can accept my officer to defy my orders for the right reason. On the condition that their decision to do is based on sound reflexion. I'm glad your time in precinct five didn't mould you into a mindless sh- drone. You thought by yourself, and came out on top. But remember, if doing so had resulted in a more tragic outcome, it would have been on your shoulders."

"I think if a more tragic outcome had occurred, I wouldn't have been in a state to care, sir."

Is it the corner of a grin she sees on the buffalo's lips ? She can't tell.

"I have ordered for the officer in charge of the equipment to prepare a taser, a tranq gun, a radio, cuffs and ziplocks, as well as a more potent spray. I expect you to go and equip yourself as soon as you come back into the precinct tomorrow. Now, it doesn't mean that I'm going to put you on active duty right away. I need to find you a partner, and it's going to be harder than it should." Judy notices the discreet shift in the buffalo's gaze. "Anyway, given how close you got with your fellow predator officers, I'm sure we will find an officer with whom you'll be able to work. In the meantime, and until the end of your recovery, you'll keep working with Clawhauser in the archive."

"Why give me my equipment this soon, then ?" The doe asks.

"Two reasons. First, and according to the chief of precinct five, trouble seems to find you. I witnessed it today, and I'd rather you be prepared for it next time. Second, I want you to get used to the extra weight. If it happens to be too much for your ribs at the moment, don't hesitate to leave a few items in your locker."

"Understood. Anything else, sir ?"

"No, you're dismissed. Go home, you need some rest."

The bunny nods and makes her way toward the door before being stopped one last time by the water buffalo's voice.

"And Hopps, good job out there."

* * *

Skye's alone at the bar. She's bored, only half-drunk, lonely and her glass is empty. Eyeing the cute bunny in the corner, she's pretty sure he can solve at least three of those problems. She gets up from her seat. As she approaches, she stumbles a bit and tries to pass if off as an overexaggerated sway in her hips. It doesn't make any difference as the bunny's gaze is resolutely riveted to his glass of whisky.

"Hey there." She purrs, sitting on the stool next to him. "Buy me a drink ?"

He lifts his gaze from his glass and it scans her. "Don't fox hunt at night ?" The tone is slightly disdainful. It doesn't take a genius to understand that this bunny isn't into vulpines.

Or that he's trying to pretend so.

Skye keeps her smile on her face. "I like to get a headstart."

The vixen leans closer and sees his nose wiggle. She's making him uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. She sees him clenching his teeth before gulping the last drop of alcohol of his glass. "I'm not interested in what you're selling."

"I'm willing to give you a free sample."

There are several things she loves in life. Taking motors apart, putting them back together, wrenching mammals in the face, and boning smaller mammals are three of her top five.

"You a zap-freak ?" His gaze turns to her and doesn't waver.

Any predator would be offended at the question and the assumption. Skye isn't any mammal, and she knows it.

"Depends, are you into predplay ?"

The bunny doesn't squint his eyes, doesn't scowl, doesn't even blink. "No. I'll have one more vodka." He says to the barmammal.

"No carrot juice ?" Skye taunts.

"I can order you one." He answers without missing a beat.

"Feisty." She says under her breath. "I doubt they have it in stock."

The vodka shot is placed in front of the bunny. He pays for it and downs it in the same movement. "They have annoying vixens, though."

"Yup, stored right next to the uptight bunnies."

His left ear twitches. "Uptight ?" He parrots.

This, right here, is a bunny that doesn't like to be messed with. The kind of mammal that are so easy to play. Pull a string on their ego, and they'll keep dancing all night long. Skye knows that kind very well. "I didn't stutter, pintsize."

This time, there's a scowl. "Are you trying to get in my pants or on my nerves ?"

Skye waves at the barmaid, point at the bunny's empty drink and makes a two with her paw. "Yes." The glasses are placed on the bar, Skye pays for both and drinks one of them. "Care to owe me a drink ?"

The striped bunny is staring at her intensely, and it stirs something inside her. He's trying so hard to be rebuttal, but every single word that comes out of his mouth confirms to her what she already knows. The bunny wants some fox tail. His finger is dancing on the rim of the glass. "Think I'm stupid enough to isolate myself with a capped pred ?"

"Is that a rhetorical question ?"

He chuckles and downs the vodka shot. "You're a bit of slut, aren't you ?"

That's the thing with closet-predophiles, they'll be as rude and dismissive as mammaly possible, but they'll never directly tell preds to fuck off. Deep down, they want the other to insist. The more insulting they get, the more closeted they are. In Skye's opinion, the look of regret and self-hate they show in the morning is so worth the tongue-lashing.

"You're a bit of a prick. I'm sure we'll fit together quite nicely."

He's toast. Too drunk to care, too uninhibited to find the will to say no.

The striped bunny smiles through the haze of his drunkness and orders her a drink.


	6. Supervixen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the beginning of the chapter for formatting reasons.

_"And here we are ! I'm taking from here, no need to talk."_

_Introduce yourself then._

_"Hey, I'm Skye, mechanic and part time slut ! Soooo, what have we got here... **Confused Goatee** , yes, he did tag "every relationship" as a joke, and I'm pretty certain he's starting to regret having put that tag. But what's done is done."_

_I could take it down. And no, there won't be a Hopps/Wolford._

_"Shush, I'm the one answering the review. I don't know much about what happened to Clawhauser, though, I think you're right by saying "not good". About the narration being done by Jack... Well, that's a funny thing, because the writer used to want to write it that way, but he's kind of conflicted now. I guess we'll all have to see how it ends, don't we ?"_

* * *

Everything hurts. Jack's mouth is stodgy and tastes like puke. He's hot, sticky and he has a headache that feels like thousand years. It's dark, so at least his eyes aren't assaulted by light, but he can't see anything. And he don't even know where he is. There's a rumbling noise. He focuses on it. Snoring. Someone's snoring, and this someone has their arm around one of his.

Jack needs water, five aspirins and to get the hell out of the doe's apartment. He had a dream last night, Judy was attacked by a bear. His friend (and ex-girlfriend) was in danger and he couldn't help her. He was too far, the polar bear was about to…

The bunny blinks. That was a video footage. And premonitory dreams are NOT a thing. He sighs contently, he can rest for a bit longer.

Next to him, the doe stirs. Given his state the evening prior, he doesn't know how he was able to score, and doesn't remember anything after his first whisky, but hey ! Ego boost ! (Not that he needed it to begin with)

"Hey sweetheart." The female purrs in his ear, nibbling it with surprisingly sharp teeth. "Ready for round seven ?"

Through his headache, Jack grins. Six rounds ? Well, he tends to quickfire, so having a short reload time is kind of a blessing, okay ? "I'll trade it for an aspirin and a glass of water."

"I'm on it. Why don't you go take a leak in the meantime ?" The bunny feels a paw tugging on his genitals. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only reason why the tent is raised."

Jack chuckles. She has a pretty dirty sense of humour and he likes it. Maybe he'll give her his number before leaving. Maybe he won't. He rolls out of the bed and hears the doe imitate him. He feels a paw pushing him forward and a door is opened in front of him. "Here are the toilets, sweetheart, though you already got acquainted with them last evening."

Jack smiles, and looks at the mirror in front of him. His gaze meets the love child of a corpse and a trashbag. Then his eyes wanders up and he jumps. Behind him is a naked arctic fox.

"Wha-"

Skye already sees the scene before it unfolds. The bunny's about to jump, next he's going to scramble to his clothes and get the hell out. "I'll prepare you that glass of water, okay ?" She says, feigning to not notice his stunned expression.

One.

She reaches the kitchen corner and grabs a glass.

Two.

The glass is filled and placed on a small table near the apartment door.

Three.

She takes a tab of aspiring and slides one right next to the glass.

Four.

The bunny is scrambling to put his clothes on. She can hear him from where she's standing near the apartment door.

Five

Just as she anticipated, he appears, fully clothed, his collar crumpled and his shirt badly buttoned up.

"Did we..." He hesitates.

"Oh boy, did we..." She answers mischievously. And it's right there. The regret, the disgust. This bunny won't be able to look at himself in the mirror for at least a week.

"How ?"

Seems that bunny left his brain at the front door. Skye reaches inside her tame collar and takes out the bottle cap that protected from the jolts of electricity. "Like this." She grins. It's a gamble, because tampering with a collar is a major crime. She'd be looking at ten years behind bars. But the bunny would have to admit he slept with a pred. And a vixen at that. The ultimate sin. None ever told on her, and she's pretty sure he won't either. Besides, he'd need proof, and where would he pull them from. This kind of accusation got thrown around often enough than the word of a prey ceased to be enough a long time ago.

"Here's your water and aspirin. I suppose won't be staying for round seven ?"

He scowls at her and says nothing. In two gulps, he downs the glass, swallows the aspirin and then exits through the door.

"Be careful out there, this neighbourhood isn't really friendly to prey." She grins as the door slams. She hears his steps in the hallway and giggles. Great in the sack, out of her fur and mortified. This day could not start any better.

* * *

Judy is staring at her phone screen. The number of notifications has gone up in the last twelve hours. The prior evening has seen her fallen asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow, and now she tells herself that she shouldn't have waited.

She already feels tired at the discussion that is about to come, and the nightmare that has woken her up that morning hasn't helped. The claws and fangs she felt tearing at her body seemed way to real.

Steeling herself, she taps the green icon. Soon, a pair of faces appear onscreen.

"Judy ! Oh sweet cheese and crackers, are you okay ?" Her mother says, in a near panicked state.

"Why didn't you call us back sooner, we were so-"

Dozen of children voices are suddenly heard behind them.

"Is it Judy ?"

"Is she okay ?"

"Is it true she beat up a bear ?"

"Are there really savage predators in Zootopia ?"

"Dad, what if a bunny turns savage ?"

"Kids ! Kids !" Reacts Stu. "Calm down, if you want to say hi to Judy, you can do it now, but then she and us need to have a grown up conversation."

The collective "Hi Judy" that follows has a tinge of disappointment to it, but Judy answers with a "Hi guys !" and a wide smile.

"So, how are you ?" Asks her mother again after her siblings have been pushed out of the room.

"I'm fine mom. It's just a cra- just a scratch."

Her father gives her a surprised look. "Only a scratch ? We saw the hit you took, and we know you had to go to the hospital."

The young doe waves her paw dismissively. There's no way she's going to tell them about the cracked ribs. "Dad, I'm light and sturdy. It blew the wind out of me, but his claws only barely scraped me."

"I knew this job was too dangerous !" Begins her mother. "That's it you're-"

"Mom, I swear on my uniform, if you tell me to come back home again, I'll hang up." She cuts in a very matter of fact tone. "I've been a cop for a year, it's not the first time I've been in the face of danger. I can handle myself."

"Even so, this isn't a job for a-"

Judy cuts her father. "Meek bunny ? Well, guess what dad ? You didn't raise a wuss. I'm alive and I beat a savage bear almost bare pawed." She states proudly.

"And it's really impressive, we agree." Tries her mother. "But you shouldn't put yourself at risk like that."

"Mom, dad, I didn't sign up for the ZPD to beat up mammals bigger than me, or take useless risks. But if I hadn't been there, this bear would have rampaged through Little Rodentia. We're talking about destroyed buildings, hundreds of dead and injured citizen. I realise you're scared for me, heck, I'm scared for me too ! But I saved lifes today ! I want to make the world a better place, and I think I am."

"Judy… Jude the dude, I know you want to make the world a better place. But sometimes, I'm afraid it just won't let you. But I understand, you want to do what makes you happy. Just promise you'll be careful alright ?"

"I promise dad."

"I know we can be a bit overbearing." Says her mom. "But it's because we love you. You know that right ?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you too. Now I'm sorry, but I gotta go take a shower and get to work."

"Okay dear. Take care."

\- 1 -

Judy's jumped by reporters as soon as she exits her apartment. They shove microphones in her face and assault her with questions. She feels a bit flattered but mostly overwhelmed. Last time so many eyes were on her was during her graduation ceremony.

She doesn't know how she should approach this, so instead she points at a reporter at random. "Yes ? You, the weasel with the blue coat."

"Was it the first time you faced a savage predator ?"

Judy nods as she tries to block out the memories. "Yes it was. I saw some in video at the ZPA, but it was my first real confrontation."

The question keep coming and she points at a Lama with big frames in a red dress.

"Why didn't you use your weapons to take him down ?"

"I'm currently assigned to desk duty. I was on my lunch break when it happened. I didn't have any weapon on me."

The lama seems satisfied by the question and Judy points to a sheep.

"Why didn't you wait for a real cop to-"

"I am a real cop." She cuts him coldly. "I followed the same training as the others, met the same requirement. I didn't wait because the bear was getting dangerously close to Little Rodentia. It would have been too late then. Next question. You in the green shirt."

"Er- Well… The way you moved was still impressive, did they teach you that at the academy ?"

Judy shakes her head. "Yes and no. Since the standards and courses are set for bigger mammals, I had to work around them with my own physical strengths."

She points to a margay with a trenchcoat. "Yes, you ?" It's the last question she'll take, after that, she'll have to find a way to escape. She knows she could run away fast enough, but with her ribs, she's not sure it's a good idea. Beside, running away from a crowd of reporter would not send the right message.

"What would you have done with you hadn't found the rope."

"Honestly I… I don't know. I could have led him toward the scaffold, but it could have been dangerous to him. As we all know, savage predators aren't responsible for their actions. And he still had- still has a chance to come back to his senses. I hope he will, no one deserves to-"

She's cut by the blaring of a siren, which makes the reporter crowd jump. She uses it to make her escape, zigzaging between them and leaping through the open door. Fangmeyer is at the wheel.

She gives her a little wave.

"Hey. Thank you for saving me."

As an answer, she gets a wink, while she puts on the seatbelt. Soon enough, they're at the police station. The feline parks the car and Judy hops off the vehicle.

"You did good yesterday." States Fangmeyer as the two female make their way toward the parking lot's exit. Her low and coarse voice is still slightly frightening to the bunny, shards of glass grinding against each other.

"Thank you."

\- 2 -

The bunny's side hurts. She pushes through it, as she approaches the armoury. The room she enters is painted white. The floor is bare concrete, and there's a counter with reinforced glass shielding the wolf behind it. He's an old canid with an eyepatch, his gaze lost in a magazine.

At the other end of the room is a reinforced glass door, behind which she can hear muffled gunshots. She guesses the shooting range is right behind.

As the bunny approaches, she realizes the cover shows a mostly naked vixen with her privates parts hidden behind a .44 magnum. The bunny blushes and scoffs to make her presence known.

She expects the canid to look ashamed of reading such a thing in public, instead he simply raises an eyebrow and put it down wide open on his counter, a finger set between the pages.

"Hey bunny girl." Comes the coarse voice of a mammal that has spent most of his life breathing through a cigarette. "What can I do you for ?"

She can't decide if his tone is sleazy or paternal. Both would feel insulting, but not in the same way.

"Hi, my name is Judy Hopps. I hear a requisition has been made for me."

"Badge and ID please." He says, and she gives them to him. "M'kay. Keep the page will you ?" He asks, sliding the magazine toward her. As she doesn't move, he nudges it forward a bit more and she realizes he won't move until she does what he asked.

She reluctantly put her finger between the pages and can't help her gaze to fall on the pictures she had deliberately avoided to look at. Two naked female wolf are shown in different positions, each more provocative than the other.

The wolf disappears for a couple of minutes and comes back with a box with several items in it.

"So." He says, taking back the magazine and bending one of the page corners, before setting it aside with a grin. "Bunny sized tranq gun. Single ammo, so aim your shots carefully. Service revolver, bunny sized, 8mm."

"Revolver ?" She reacts. "Those are still in service ?"

The wolf grins. "Special order. To keep the handle bunny sized. Having a magazine would make it wider and harder to wield."

"I trained with-"

"I know what you trained with." He cuts her. "This will be easier to use. You want something easy practical in the field, trust me on that. We have three speed loaders plus a case of ammo. You'll have to fill a form to get more. Baton. Shocker with load selector. About ten use on the lowest position, two uses on max. They had to skimp on the battery size to make it wieldable for your so don't forget to charge it and check it. Cuffs, ziplocks… Those are high-strength, but don't hope they'll keep a large mammal tied for long. Of course, you can use several, and you probably should. They're cheap."

With a smile, the wolf slowly take out the last item in the box.

"And of course my personal favourite. Fox Away brand, courtesy of Bellwether Security." He set down a can of what looks like regular Fox Away, until the bunny takes a closer look. "Pepper Spray chemical elaborated by Ramses Lab Inc." It reads on the side.

She knows this thing, it's a class one weapon, meaning it's the only one of her loadout a civilian could carry.

"You know what's funny about this ?" The wolf rhetorically asks. "You can actually carry it off-duty."

"Excuse me ?" She reacts. "It's part of my police loadout-"

"Yes it is." He cuts her. "But the chief's pretty adamant about his officers always having a way to defend themselves while out of uniform. "I don't care". Hah ! He cares too much if you ask me. Keeps the dead weights around out of nostalgia."

Judy glares at him.

"I said nostalgia. Who's the piece of history here ? Certainly not you. Anyway, you've got your equipment. Sign the form and hop along. I've got stuff to do."

The bunny does and turns around, hoping she won't need to get back here for a long time. As she moves away, the sound of ruffled pages resonates in the empty room.

"Oh, mama !" She hears as the door closes behind her. "You're a naughty, naughty vixen."

\- 3 -

The archive is unusually silent. "Hey Judy." Clawhauser greets her in a timid voice as she reaches his desk. She notices that he has moved his chair away from hers. "Are you okay ?"

"The ribs sting a bit, but I'm good." She answers cheerfully.

"Good. That's… Good."

She's a bit taken aback. Knowing the cheetah, she had expected him to pounce at her as soon as she would be back. Maybe he saw the videos and it shook him.

The mood is quite eerie without the music and the banter. Judy tries to make small talk a couple of time, but the flabby cheetah remains monosyllabic. Two hours in Judy gives out a long sigh and decides to confront the problem.

"Ben, are you okay ?"

The feline almost jump in his seat. "Sure. What makes you think I wouldn't be ?"

"Oh, I don't know… You've been silent for the better part of the morning, you're sitting away from me, you're not looking at me when you talk to me… Is it the way I took out the bear yesterday ?Listen, I know I might have been a bit brutal with him, but I'd never act violent against a predator, or any mammal, without a good reason."

Clawhauser stares at her, dumbfounded. "What ? No ! It's not… It's…" He sighs heavily. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

It's judy's turn to stare at him. "Afraid of you ?"

"Yeah."

"Because you're a predator ?"

"Well..."

The bunny moves her paws up and down trying and failing to find something to answer.

"I know what happens might have been hard to look at. I know that when I get excited, I'm not really careful with hiding my fangs and stuff. I flail around… You know, sudden movements could-"

"Ben, stop. Just stop." She cuts him. "I am not afraid of you. You'd never hurt me."

The expression that traverses his feature is hard to decipher. He keeps silent.

"And even if you would… I took down a bear while unarmed. I have a tranq gun now and you're "only" a cheetah." _And not a very dangerous one at that_ , she wants to adds, but doesn't. "I trust you, you're not like that."

The cheetah sniffles, his neutral expression crumbling down. What is going on with him ?

"Hey ! Hey !" She reacts, hopping on his laps, and wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm okay. I'm unharmed. Sheesh, and they say bunnies are emotional..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be ! You're my friend, it's okay to be scared when I'm in danger, and to be shaken by it. It means you care ! I mean, if you had found yourself in the same situation, I'm not sure I'd be able to keep it together either." She smiles before hopping on the desk. "Okay, c'mere."

"Wuh-"

She waves him closer and pulls his tie down when he's in range, forcing them to be at eye level. Then her arms wrap around his head, just below the ears. Soon, she feels his arms wrap around her back gently. The hug is a bit awkward, with the height difference, but it's still better than nothing.

"I'm sorry. You're a bit tall-"

"And fat." He articulates in her belly.

Judy giggles before finishing her sentence "-For a bunny hug..."

The cheetah sniffles again. "It helps. Thank you."

\- 4 -

Judy feels guilty when she heads toward precinct one's break room. Clawhauser insisted for her to go up and mingle with her colleagues ( _take your nose off of these books. Go out, make some friends Judy. You won't be young twice. - Okay mom…_ ) so she does, only because she hopes it will get him out of his funk.

It's rare enough, it's never happened before actually, but she's the first to sit at the predator table. A rhino approaches her, Rhinowitz she thinks, and puts a hoof on the table.

"You're still going eat there ?" His tone isn't accusatory, and doesn't hold any other emotion that surprise.

"Well… Yeah ?"

"And you're not scared." That's more of a statement than a question.

Judy's brows furrow as she pictures Wolford's fangs as they tear into a sandwich, or Fangmeyer's claws as she stabs a fry with them. Her stomach suddenly feels really heavy. "I… I am." She finally answers, opting for the truth. "I hope I won't lose it, but I might run away and hide under my desk." She half-jokes.

The rhino lifts his hoof from the table. "Well, if you get tired of the chompers, our table is that way."

Judy squints her eyes. Did he just call his colleagues chompers ? How messed up is that ? She keeps the comment for herself, as she doesn't want to cause a scene, but she stills stores the information away.

As the Rhino turns around to leave, she notices the predator group making their way toward her table, Ralph in front. He sits on her left and Grizzoli on her right. Fangmeyer sits in front of Wolford and shoots her an enigmatic wink.

Then Judy's fur stand on her back. A massive white bear sits in front of her. He's wearing a blue track suit and a gold chain hangs from his neck.

"Judy ?"

Drool is dripping from his muzzle, his savage glare pierces here.

"Judy ?"

Her breath is caught in her throat. She tries to scream, but she's frozen in place.

"Judy ?" The voice finally pierces through her daze and she blinks. In front of her, Snarlov is giving her a worried look. Fangmeyer makes a strange movement with her fingers, somewhat mirrored by Wolford.

"Yes Snarlov ?" She hopes no mammal will notice, but the tremble in her voice can't really be missed.

"You okay ?"

Her ribs ache, she can't breath. Her eyes are locked in the bears eyes as he is about to finish her.

She tries to scramble back but Wolford's paws locks her in place.

"You're fine Judy." The wolf whispers. "Why don't you go take your meal at the grazers table for today ?"

Chompers, grazers. Seems things are evenly balanced. She hopes the demeaning nicknames don't hold any real animosity. "I'll manage, thank you."

"Are you sure ?"

"I am."

"You shouldn't push yourself. You were in a pretty stressful situation the other day. If you need some time-"

"I'm fine !" She interrupts a bit forcefully. She knows she's a bunny, but she's an officer. She received training, she doesn't need him, or anyone, to act as if she was made of glass.

She sees Fangmeyer move her paws, and Wolford nods back. "I have something to show you."

He gets up and the bunny follows him to the display case she saw on her first day and didn't take the time to look azt. The first one he stops in front shows two rows of police badges, about thirty of them.

"Having their badge hung here is one of the biggest award a mammal can get. It's one none of us want to receive and one the chief especially doesn't want to attribute."

At first, Judy doesn't understand, and she sees the small copperplates. One reads "Augustyn Wolford 1944-1993."

The bunny gasps.

"Yeah, this one was my father's. For a long time, I thought he was invincible… And I know he did too. Next thing you know, bam ! Mom's a widow." The wolf chuckles derisively.

"Wolford..." Judy tries to interject.

"This wall is covered in small stupid stories. Overconfident officers pushing themselves too far, bad luck, mean mammals… I'll be honest, yesterday, I thought we'd have to add yours here."

The canid is staring at the bunny. The way she is now, to him, she's an accident waiting to happen. The scrap with the polar bear left more than physical scars.

"I'm fine." She mutters.

"If you say so." He strolls to the left, and she follows him. They're now in front of photographs, each one has a little plate with a year above it and a bunch of officer grinning at the camera.

The last one is dated 2016, and almost all officers of the precinct are in it. In the back looms chief Bogo's large frame. To the left a bit removed, she notices Clawhauser, who looks like he doesn't really want to be here. Ralph and Nadine are side by side. Despite her sever expression, the two predators seem to be good friends, as the tiger has her paw on the wolf's shoulder. Otherwise, the predators and preys are mixed, and it makes her smile. The times she sees them the most in on lunch break and they seem to stay separated.

Her gaze distractedly goes from photos to photos when one of them catches her attention. It's dated 2009 and the tiger is smiling a wide fangless grin. 2010, not so much. In fact, it looks like she had a dressed throat wound.

She feels Ralph's presence behind her and looks up at him. "You noticed ?" He asks.

"Was she wounded by a perp ?" Judy asks.

The wolf gives the tiger a glance. "Kinda. She got cornered during a call. Partner down, tranq gun knocked out of her paws. She had to fight off three mooses. Unarmed, because they had managed to take her gun away. Got zapped the whole time by her collar. Fifteen minute straight"

"Was it malfunctioning ?"

The wolf chuckles dejectedly. "If only. She's always had trouble keeping her emotions in check in stress situations. She always compensated by being quite resistant to them. That was a reminder that our collar are only low sensitivity and not inactive. The repeated shock screwed her vocal cords. Big time."

Judy puts a paw to her mouth. "It's… It's horrible !"

Ralph nods. "Yeah. She can still talk, but it hurts like crazy. And when she has to shout… Let's just say I saw her spit blood, once. But since it's not life threatening and it has never been an obstacle to the job, the chief let her stay. So she signs when she has to communicate. I'm fluent now, and most of our colleagues know the basics to make it easier for her. You never know when it might be useful on the job anyway."

"Couldn't she have some kind of surgery ?" The bunny asks. "I'm pretty sure this qualifies as a wound on the line of duty."

"Judy… This his her post-op state. It's the best the doctors could do. Hey, she's fine, really. Took some time but it's been seven years. Maybe don't bring it up though. She wouldn't like that I broke the whole silent and mysterious vibe she has going on." The wolf smiles.

Judy nods, and gets back to observe the photos. There's something else she notices, a thing that should have jumped at her face from the beginning. Chief Bogo's here. He's wearing a short sleeved uniform and he's standing next to a lean and athletic cheetah she doesn't recognize. She lifts a brow. Who is that feline ? She never saw him at the precinct. She goes back a couple of years and see that his first appearance on the photographs dates back to 2004. On that photograph, the buffalo is already wearing short sleeves, but isn't smiling. Him and the cheetah are standing a few feet apart.

Judy looks at the photographs one after the other. From that picture to the one of 2010, the two mammals get closer and closer, and the buffalo shows a wider smile. There's a difference between the photos of 2010 and 2011, the chief is still smiling, still standing next to the cheetah, still wearing short sleeves, but also has the four stars on his collar. It's the year he turned chief, she realises. He's standing a bit removed from the cheetah, and she supposes it's because, as a high-ranking officer, he shouldn't show favouritism. Then, as the years go on, they're standing closer to each other again.

Then, on the 2014 picture, the cheetah is absent, and the chief stands in the back of the group, wearing a long sleeved shirt. His smile is gone. Judy gasps and her gaze turns toward the display case showing the fallen officer badges. "Sweet cheese and crackers." She mutters.

"What is it ?" Wolford moves to her side. His eyes widen when he sees which photographs she's looking at.

"This cheetah… What happened to him ?"

Wolford's expression turns to one fit for a funeral. "He's… Gone."

Judy gapes and then blinks. "Is he-"

"Hopps." His gaze hardens as he interrupts her. "It's better for everyone if this story remains buried. And I mean, for every single mammal in this precinct."

"Wolford, if it's related to a case or-"

"If it ever was a case, it's a closed one. Let it rest. Please."

Judy bits her lips. She could never resist a mystery. But it seems personal to the wolf, and she knows that skeleton are usual better kept inside their cabinets than out of them. "Alright. I'll forget about it… Say, Wolford, why did you show me this ?"

The wolf aims an awkward smile at her. "I… Let's say we all lost partners or colleagues that thought they were "Okay". We all know the physical risks but… It also takes a toll on the mind. These badges on the wall, not all of them ended up there because of a perp."

Judy understands the wolf's implication and nods. "Okay, you made your point."

Lunch is pleasant enough. Judy jumps out of her skin each time Snarlov opens his mouth to bite on his sandwich, but still banters with him and the other officers. When it's time to get back to work, Judy tugs on the polar bear's uniform to talk privately.

By now, she has figured out why Wolford showed her the display case. It's a warning. She's not okay, and she knows it. Luckily, she knows exactly what to do about it. She's been there before.

"What is it, Hopps ?" The bear asks, even though he has suspicions to where this discussion is going to go. He's okay with keeping his distance with the bunny, if it can help her.

"I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I'd like to spar with you after my recovery."

Snarlov's jaw drops slack. "What ?"

Judy sighs. "I… Might be developing a phobia of polar bears. If I do, it's going to affect my ability to perform as an officer."

The polar bear stares at her. This bunny is crazy. "Are you sure about this ?"

"I need to confront my fear in a controlled environment. I… I had to do it for foxes."

The polar looks at her peculiarly, and she feels the need to justify herself.

"I was attacked when I was a kid. Had to see a psychologist about it, because I knew it would become a problem at the academy… Anyway, I think we can't really have more controlled than precinct one. So, are you up for it ?"

Snarlov can see that she's making an effort to look collected. It's impressive really, even preys that didn't get through what she did usually look way more intimidated by his presence.

"I don't know, you pretty much flattened that guy yesterday. I'm not sure I'd feel safe in the ring with you." He jokes to put her at ease.

"I'll go easy on you."

"It's a deal then." He says, extending his paw. Judy powers through the fear and shakes one of his fingers.

_Baby steps, Jude, Baby steps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question, do any of you look for the name of my chapters ? Cause most the times, they are good songs. Do you need the name of the artists ?


	7. At a Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes. Chapter. Formatting.

_"Ralph Wolford, reporting for review-answering !"_

_At ease sergeant. And get to it._

_"Okidoki. Nah, the writer is certainly not cool and hip enough for that, **Confuse Goatee**."_

_Hey !_

_"This is payback for ff.net."_

_Okay, that's fair._

_"Anyway, yeah, we don't talk about the Clawhauser incident, but mainly because it was a big morale blow, and because we don't want to upset him. I mean, we don't see him a lot, but he is adorable. He already was before he was pudgy, though..."_

_You have a thing for felines, don't you ?_

_"You can't prove anything. Yeah, I always found it strange how characters can go through horrible stuff and getting out of it without any consequences... But sometimes, I think the writer goes a bit heavy on the tragic backstories."_

_Do not._

_"He's in denial."_

* * *

The sun is high in the sky. A large golden wheat field stretches far and wide in front of the fox. There's a shadow by his side, merely silhouette now. The years that passed made it hazier and hazier, but he can still see the outline.

The fox starts forward, running, and leaping, and laughing-

**Crash**

\- 1 -

"We have confirmation that a third predator turned savage yesterday evening in sahara square. The predator, a 66 years old tiger named Anand Whiskber, was peacefully sitting on a parkbench when bystanders saw him fall on all four and start growling. Luckily no mammal came to harm, thanks to the distraction provided by his collar and the swift reaction of the ZPD." The line is delivered in a matter of fact tone by the porcupine news anchor.

"In other news, It's been confirmed by an anonymous source that the fourth mammal to disappear is a predator named Renato Manchas, a driver working for Koslov Limo Service in Tundratown. It's the fourth occurrence in a chain of disappearance since the beginning of last week. The ZPD has released no statement as of yet, which is to be expected as the four cases are still being worked on. In any case, we will keep ourselves from speculating on the connection between these incidents. we have confirmation that a third predator turned savage yesterday evening in sahara square." States Moosebridge.

The remote control flies through the room and explodes against the wall.

**Crash**

"FUCK!"

*** zap ***

Nick's eyes flutter open and he sees Finnick scratching his neck. It doesn't take too long for the taller vulpine to understand what happened, as he sees Manchas' picture on the TV screen with a "missing" mention on it.

"Breath, Finn. He's one of Snarlov's and Big's employees. If the cops don't find him, they will." Nick says conversationnally as he pulls a new remote from a cardbox board next to his bed.

"I ain't worried about Renato. This fucking savage scare ! This just set us preds back ten years ! We don't need that shit righ now."

Nick slides off of his bed and put on a green shirt, before tossing his tank top to the vulpine. "We don't need that shit ever."

Finnick catches the piece of cloth and slides it on, before getting up from the futon he used that night. Navigating between the half-empty pizza boxes and beer cans, he find his shorts and puts them on. "Least, it's a reminder that these pieces of junks aren't just there to make our lives miserable. Shit, d'ya have anything for breakfast ?"

Nick flips the coffee-pot on. "Just pick-up a pizza slice."

"You're a shit host." Groans the fennec fox.

"You're a shit guest." Grins back the russet vulpine.

"Fair enough." Finnick picks up a pawaïan pizza (how he can like that crap, Nick doesn't know); and takes a slice. "Know what really sucks, though ?"

"The list is long. What's your pick this time ?"

"Lionheart's campaign is officially down the shitter."

Nick chooses a slice from a pepperoni nibbles on it. "Thought you wouldn't vote for him."

"Nick, he's a pred. I'd vote for him any day if it meant stickin' it to even one grazer. He's trash, but he's our trash."

"Your sense of solidarity is staggering." Nick snarks, pouring two cups of coffee. "Sugar ?"

"Nah. I like it dark and bitter, reminds me of my daily life."

Both vulpine chuckle gloomily. It's never a good time to be a predator, but they know it's going to become worse for a while.

* * *

In three days, Judy will be able to train again, and maybe get a partner, and start working as an officer for real. In three days, she will stop being concealed to the precinct's basement. At least, if the chief does good on what he promised. The guy's a hardass, but Judy doubts he's a liar. In the meantime, she's been asked by Clawhauser to create the entries in the database for the missing mammals, while the feline is trying to make sense of a whole locker of misclassified cold cases. The sound of him trudging through the pile of paper is kind of annoying, but the music mostly covers it. She's surprised to see that all of the missing predators actually already have entries. It's not surprising in the case of the white wolf named Ivan Volkovitch. The guy is a car stealer (among other things) allegedly working for the tundratown Mafia that has spent about ten years in prison. The tiger named Tony Baagh, however, simply has an entry that says "suspected to have been a visitor of Wilde Times.". So does Emmitt Otterton, and Renato Manchas. Judy frowns. Two is a coincidence, three is a pattern, but four… She goes back to the white wolf's record and scrolls down.

"Suspected to have been a visitor of Wilde Times."

Four is really close to circumstantial evidence. "Ben ?" She calls. The sound of shuffled paper stops.

"Yes ?" He answers in a shout.

"What's Wilde Times ?" she shouts back.

No answer, but she hears him approach the desk. "What ?"

"What is Wilde Times ?"

"Have you typed it in the database ?"

The bunny frowns. Yeah, she could have done that instead of interrupting him.

"To answer you question, it was an amusement park catering exclusively to predators."

The bunny frowns, why would mammal be flagged in the database simply for- then it it hits her. Amusement parks mean rides, rides means adrenalin. How could that kind of place cater to predator ?

"They had a TAME collar key." States the cheetah.

"WHAT !"

"Can't really enjoy the ride if you get zapped off the whole time." Smiles the cheetah.

Judy stares at him blanky. "If the goal was to be able to enjoy this, why not just cap themselves ? I mean, it's still illegal, but it's way less complicated."

"The whole point of the place was to be free of the collars. Be free as a predator. There were rides where mammals could race behind fake preys for the thrill of the hunt."

Judy's face is a mix of disgust and repulsion. "That's horrible !"

"There were even signs that said "No grazer has been harmed in the making of this ride." That was kind of messed up."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this." The bunny teases only for the cheetah to wave dismissively.

"I never went, though I'm pretty sure I know a couple of officers that did. I hear the whole feeling of freedom is unbelievable."

"No way ! Why ? They already have low sensitivity collars, why would they feel the need to take them off."

Clawhauser stares at her, and she doesn't really understand his expression. "I think it's hard to explain… You need to really live with one to get it."

Judy's gaze goes back to the case file and gives it another look, falling on the alleged perps name, noticing something peculiar. "And this… Nicholas Wilde did no time for that ? Taking off a collar, whether it's oneself's or someone else's is worth ten years behind bars, times the number of mammals..."

"He was never convicted for it."

Judy blinks. "Really ?"

"No mammal was ever hurt. In fact, the thing was up to all security norms. There were emergency exits everywhere, and secret tunnels leading out. The ZPD didn't catch anyone when they raided the place. So, no witness or denunciation. No victim. No nothing. I think that was one of the most risky crime for its perpetrator, with the least harm done to anyone ever."

Judy blinks. That's true. Taking collars off of so many predators and putting them all in the same place was an awful risk to take, but the guy is pretty blameless in the damage-done field.

"He had one of Mr Big's lawyer to get him out of this mess. They were able to prove that he had only been used as a fall guy and a victim… It surprised everyone, but he was pretty much untouchable. The place was still closed off in the end though. Anyway, why did you ask me that ?"

"Because all the missing mammals were suspected to have been at Wilde Times at least once."

The cheetah approaches the computer and checks. "Most predators above twenty in the city are suspected of the same thing, so..."

Judy sighs and click the name of the owner of the place. A certain Nicholas P. Wilde. Her eyes threaten to fall out of their sockets as his photograph appears on screen. "Him !" She seethes.

"You know him ?"

"What ? No." She lies. "But a link is still a link ! I'll take it up with Bogo, see what he thinks about it."

The cheetah stops her. "You might want to go to MacHorn instead. He's the one in charge of these cases and he doesn't like to be bypassed. AT ALL."

The bunny nods and moves toward the door.

It's hard to keep herself from jogging toward the lumbering rhino's desk. As she arrives, she recognizes the mammal that "fist bumped" her on her first day at the precinct.

"Lieutenant MacHorn ?" She says as she approaches.

The large mammal puts down the file he's been reading, and turns toward her with a frown bordering on condescending. "Yes, sergeant Hopps ?"

"I think I've found something of interest on the four missing mammals."

The rhino doesn't answer and simply lifts a brow a quarter of an inch. To her, it looks like fake interest.

"They were all suspected to have visited Wilde Times."

His brow falls down. "Thank you for bringing this up to me." He says before taking up one of the files from his desk and resuming his reading.

"Aren't you going to-"

He doesn't even lift his gaze from the paper as he answers. "Two third of this city's predators are suspected of this."

"But-"

A hard glare falls on her. "But nothing. That a bunny found its way into the ZPD thanks to the Mammal Inclusion Initiative is one thing. That they start to believe they're a big shot just because they've done what's expected of them as an officer is another. I know cops like you. One moment of glory and you start to believe you're the best thing since sliced bread. Soon, you put your nose where it doesn't belong and impede on cases that aren't yours just because you think you're better than everyone else, and take all the credit to yourself when they get resolved. This isn't evidence you're bringing me, it's wind. Now get out of my horn before I get you suspended."

Judy glares at him but he's not looking at her anymore. Clenching her fists, she turns back and returns to the archive. As she leaves she can hear him mutter "Dumb bunny."

While Clawhauser's still working on the cold cases, Judy quickly goes back to Nick's file and notes down his address.

If the rhino isn't going to follow up on a lead, then she will. She makes copies of the four mammals' files, folds them and slides them in her pocket to study later. She also takes about 30 seconds to skim through the tod's file as fast as she can, as she doesn't want Clawhauser to catch her putting her nose where it doesn't belong. Then she sees he did five years in jail for something else than Wilde Times. This idiot had lied on his personal tax form and forgot to cover it up, so they got him for that… That was something at least. She's pretty sure they got him for it as a retaliation for having dodged the Wilde Times conviction, but it's not enough in her opinion.

"Hey Ben ?" She asks as the cheetah comes back to the desk with a pile of file to add to the database.

"Yeah, Judy ?"

"Is it okay if I leave work a bit early ?"

"Girl, you've been coming to work fifteen minutes earlier each day and you barely take your breaks. You could skip a day and I wouldn't tell a soul." He smiles before adding. "Don't do that, though. We'll get in trouble with the chief if he finds out. How early ?"

"Is an hour okay ?"

He bits his lips. "You're not messing around."

"I'll buy you a box of doughnuts."

"Well… "

"Not dunkin. The ones from the nice bakery down the street."

"Strawberry glazing ?" He asks, his face split by a hungry smile.

"Strawberry glazing."

The cheetah nods. "It's a deal."

\- 1 -

After leaving work, Judy rushes home to get changed. She's not going to do her own little investigation in uniform. If she gets caught, she'll be able to deny it, and if something bad happens, she'd rather not make it look like the ZPD is implicated. And she'll be less recognizable. Putting on a dark pair of blue jeans as well as her eternal pink shirt, she throws the fake leather jacket on top of it. She slides her new pepper spray in an inside pocket as well as her badge. She might not be on the clock, but in case things get shaky, it's always good to have it as a deterrent. She also takes a couple of ziplocks, hoping she won't need them.

Judy enters the address she took from the database into her GPS. It's a place in savannah central, and through zoogle street view, she can see that it's a nice residential area adapted to small mammals. Not rich, but not the kind of place she'd expect a fox like Nick to live in.

She takes the ZUG to her destination and quickly enough, she finds herself in front of a red brick building. She checks the mailboxes, and find one with "Wilde". Door 214. She enters the building, since there's no security door and goes up the stairs.

Door 214, she's here. The bunny draws a breath and knocks. She waits for several seconds, and when no one answers she knocks more forcefully. This time, there's some movement inside.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming !" Answers a muffled voice. She hears the latch being open and door rotates on its hinges, stopped by a chain. The face of a fox appears, almost a carbon copy of Nick, then she sees the few strands of grey hair, golden rather than green eyes and a more squarish face.

"What can I do for you ?" The voice is little more hoarse than Nick's but not much. There's no suspicion in it, only curiosity.

"I'm looking for Mr Wilde ?"

"You've found him." He smiles. His tone is joking without being snarky.

"No, I mean, Nicholas Wilde."

The older fox frowns. "My son ? Oh he doesn't- Wait, you're that bunny cop ! Oh sheesh, I saw you take that bear down, I was hanging on the edge of my seat the whole time ! Wait, wait, wait ! A cop ! Oh crap, what did he do ?" He asks with the voice of someone that has been in this situation before.

"That's…About an ongoing case, so I can't really talk about it. He's not a suspect or anything, but he might be linked, and… Well, I would appreciate it if you could give me his real address..."

"Of course ! Please come in, Ms Hopps !" He says closing the door to unlatch it before opening it again. Now that she sees him completely, she can take him in fully. He's wearing the exact same shirt Nick was wearing when they met, which is kind of strange, but hey, what family isn't, right ?

"Oh I'm so sorry, the place is a bit of a mess." He says as she enters the living room and looks around. "Don't wander around, you might lose yourself ! So how's the city ? You come from Bunnyburrow, right ? What am I saying, you've been here for a year, I'm pretty sure you're already sick of the city." He rambles. The place isn't as messy as the burrow, but it's messy alright. There are papers, mannequins of all sizes, rolls of threads…

"Are you a couturier ?" She asks.

"Kind of ? I used to, but I'm more of… a factory worker really." He smiles sheepishly.

"I gotta ask, this shirt..."

"It's great isn't it ? There's a bit of history behind it. See, when I first started to learn to make shirts, I bought this massive roll of cloth for like a couple of bucks, with green pawaian patterns. The first one I was ever able to seam successfully was like this, and I just instantly fell in love with it. I still have a good chunk of that roll of cloth, so when they get too worn, I can just make myself another one." He says with a child-like grin. "Nick loved them, so I made some for him too ! He actually grew into them… Anyway, I have Nick's address somewhere, do you want a cup of tea while I'm looking for it ?"

"I'm fine Mr Wilde, thank you."

"Call me John, Mr Wilde was my father."

The fox is so nice, she's really surprised that someone like him fathered someone like Nick. "Only if you call me Judy." She answers.

"Great ! Already on first name basis ! Now where did I put-"

The fox starts moving papers around and grumbling. While he's at it, Judy wanders in the living room and looks around. She hopes she isn't being nosy, but if anything in there can give her some info on Nick, she'll take it.

In a corner of the room, she spots the mantle of an old and now unused fireplace with picture on it.

Photos of foxes mostly, but two in particular catch her attention. The first is one of two foxes, one is wearing a green pawaïan shirt, with a newborn fox kit in his arms and is sitting on the edge of an hospital bed. The other is a female with smudged make up, lying in the bed, her legs under the covers, holding her kit with one of her arms. While the male is wearing his collar, the female isn't, probably because she gave birth a few moments prior. Instead, arm not holding her kid is cuffed to the bedfram. The bunny can't help but clench her teeth. This might be a security precaution, but it seems so wrong.

For a few seconds, Judy wonders which one of the two kits is Nick. That also mean he has a sibling, and she wonders where they are. It's a strange feeling to realise that as horrible as this fox is, he still has a family that probably loves him.

The next photo is of a fox kit. He or she is a bit older and wearing a scout uniform. Maybe it's Nick or his sibling, but she can't tell if they're male or female. Like many other mammals, the only reason she can differentiate males from female in other species is by their voice and the way they dress. It seems the photo has been taken through the mirror by a vixen standing behind him. She can't see her face, as it's cut by the frame. She's wearing a pink sweater and purple dress and Judy bet that would her face be in the frame, she'd be looking at her kit with a loving smile. Then her eyes wander left and fall on something that cuts her breath.

A framed picture of a smiling vixen. She's wearing heavy make up, but not downright slutty, and she's dressed in a somewhat punk-rock way. Short tartan skirt, black short-sleeved shirt and loose tie, along with large bracelets. She's winking too, and it seems the picture was taken with a phone, as it's quite grainy. And she has to admit, she looks gorgeous in a kind of feral and mischievous way. There's a black ribbon at the picture's corner, the universal sign for "dearly departed".

Now she knows she is intruding. It all makes sense, rambling fox, messy apartment, absent children. Either she's Mr Wilde's wife (which she doubts) or Nick's sister (more likely).

She glances back and the older tod is still trudging to the papers. "Aha !" He proclaims, before turning toward the bunny whose gaze is now focused on one of his Work-in-Progress. A pink dress with complicated embroilment running up to the chest. "Do you like it ? I was able to get my paw on real silk for cheap."

Growing up, her focus was never on clothes. "It's nice." She answers, not knowing if it really is.

"Oh, thank you ! It's a bit messed up to be quite honest. It was supposed to be for my wife… But well... I sometimes have trouble with numbers and I messed up the measurements. Anyway, now it's way too small." He eyes her up and down, before a wide grin appears on his face. "Say, would you be in need of a silk dress ?"

"It's… I think it's really nice, but I'm not sure I would ever wear it."

"Nonsense ! You can wear it home ! I love having formal Saturdays at home ! I make myself a fancy meal, I dress up, and BAM, high society tod. Clothes maketh mammal, as they say. Still sure you don't want that cup of tea ? I could take your measurements, and-"

It almost breaks her heart to cut him short, but she has important work to do, ahead of herself. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go..."

For the quarter of a second, his expression falls, but the smile appears back in an instant.

"I won't take up more your time, then. Off you go, you have a fox to catch." He says, leading her toward the door. "He's really not in trouble, isn't he ?"

"If he is, then I'm not aware of it."

"Good. That's good. He's been through so much, he doesn't need any more things more thrown at him… When you find him, be careful okay ? With everything that happened, he really doesn't like cops. Kind of hate them, really. But you seem like a fine lady, I'm sure he'll listen to you."

Everything that happened… She remembers from Nick's file that he spent time in jail, but being caught because of a missing tax declaration, it's pretty much his own fault.

"I'll be diplomatic." She still says, not wanting to stress the older tod out.

"And… Maybe don't tell him I'm the one that gave you his address."

"Don't worry, it's our secret." She answers, before leaving the building.

\- 2 -

Nick lives in Happytown. Of course. Judy has never been in that part of the city before. She's been there for only five minutes and she already hates it. Predators are staring at her as she makes her way toward Nick's building. She's pretty sure she saw some of them lick their lips and bare their fangs. Of course, she has her pepper spray, but against so many preds, she wouldn't stand a chance if they are capped.

Finally, she reaches a bear sized building. She has to hop several times to finally see Nick's name on his mail box. He's living in an underground apartment. Then, it's a matter to reach the door-knob. Does the fox have to do that every time he tries to enter his building ? No matter, she grabs the handle and turns it, before sliding her finger in the slit between the two doors and opening it. She finds the staircase and makes her way down, using her phone to light her way as she can't find the lightswitch.

Then, she struggles to reach the door bell. Her ribs ache, but she jumps anyway, hoping she isn't slowing down her recovery.

"Comin'." The voice that answers is loud and deep. A massive grizzly bear opens the door. "Yeah, wha'd'ya want ?"

Judy almost grins when she realises seeing the grizzly doesn't put her in a panicked state like polar bears do. "Does Mr Wilde live here ?"

The ursine stares at her a couple of seconds. "Who's askin' ?"

"Judy Hopps."

"Doesn't ring a bell." He says, rotating the door to close it.

"Wait ! I'm… A friend."

"Nah yer not."

Judy sighs. "Listen…" She begins, taking out her badge. "There are four missing predator, I'm working that case and he's linked to it. He's not in trouble, I swear, but I have some questions for him."

The bear squints at her. "Why didn't ya open wi'dat ?"

"Because Nick hates cops."

"So ya lied instead."

Her ears flop down. "Yeah..."

"Think ya can bring back these four missin' preds ?"

"I don't know. I'll try."

The bear snorts. "Ya'll try. Gives ya an excuse to fail, ain't it ? Get in, copper. Nick's here." She moves her foot forward but a paw stops her. "Just one thing, do not try'n arrest him. I let ya in, if shit comes down, it's on me."

"I'm not here to arrest him."

"No, yer certainly not." Judy's glad this isn't a polar bear, because his threatening tone couple with his bared fangs would have made her faint for sure.

The place might be fit for large mammal, but it seem a bit cramped for the grizzly bear. He leads her toward a door that has smaller door cut into it.

"Nick." He knocks. "Someone's here to see ya !"

"Tell them to screw off !"

"It's a female."

"Have fun, then !"

"I'm lettin' her in."

The bear opens the door and pushes the bunny inside before slamming it behind her. She's in the hot water tank room. A small set of shelves is sitting under it, as well as a few small mammal sized pieces of furniture. There's also a TV and a console in a corner as well as pizza boxes scattered on the floor. But the weirdest thing is the chest of drawers used as a makeshift bed.

Nick's surprised to see the bunny. He has to admit that she crossed his mind a couple of time since the savage incident, especially after her little interview. Part of him is glad there is at least some cops that care, but it also rubs him the wrong way that she's part of them for some reason.

"Well, that's a real palace." She comments, her gaze falling on Nick, who's currently zipping his pants back up and kicking a magazine out of sight.

And just like that, his good will is gone. "No need to be rude Carrots. Your place isn't much better..."

"My place-"

"Is smaller, noisier and hotter in summer. Grand Pangolin Arms sucks." He smiles, tossing a business card he obviously stole from her wallet a week early in her face. She barely dodges it. "Face it, fluffbutt, I'm living the dream… So, what can I refuse to do for you ?"

Three sentence. He said three sentence and she already wants to bash his face in with a crowbar.

"Better yet, who gave you my address ?"

She gives him a blasé look. "Please, I'm ZPD. I know how find information."

"You beat it out of a polar bear, didn't you ?" He smirks.

"I don't beat up mammals."

"Sure, you don't."

"Do you have a problem with me ?"

"Don't think you're special. I have a problem with all cops."

"Even predator cops ?"

"Especially them."

It's not a figure of speech or even a joke. There's a glimmer in his half-lidded eyes, a slight curve in his lazy smile that tells her as much.

"So, how about you answer my questions and then I get out of your fur ?"

"I could see the appeal, but let me make you a counter proposal. Get the hell out of my home and come back with a warrant." He smirks. "Except you won't. Because you're off duty, and conducting your little "case" off the record."

"How-"

"You'd be partnered with someone more experienced. So, why don't take your cute little tail and shove it out of my face before I file for harassment."

While he's been speaking, Judy has taken out the paper she printed from the office taken the couple of steps that separate them. "Don't call me cute."

"Is it disparaging to bunny ?" He smirks.

She decides not to answer it, instead opting to ask the question she came to get an answer to. "Do you know these mammals ?"

"I know everyone. Get out."

"Do you know where they are ?"

"Nope. Leave."

Judy sighs. "Could you at least look at the pictures ?"

"I could. I won't. Scram."

She can tell he's getting comfortable being rude.

"Why are you being so obtuse ? I'm trying to help !"

Nick snorts. "Yeah, this has nothing to do with proving yourself to your colleagues whatsoever. Don't pretend to care about us, and just admit you're only doing it for yourself."

"If I do, will you look at the pictures ?"

"Maybe."

"The only reason why I do this is because I want to prove I'm a real cop. Satisfied ?"

"Very. The door is that way."

Judy pulls her ears in frustration. "You… Do you take pleasure in humiliating me ?"

The fox doesn't expect his mind to reflect on that rhetorical question. He's not so sure he does, actually.

"Yes. I do, one hundred percent."

"I guess if you can't make anything worthwhile, might as well try to pull down others at your own level."

The tod snorts, casually hiding how much her comment hit dead center. "Please, I already did more good for this city than you'll ever do for the rest of your life."

"I didn't know crossdressing could be seen as such an accomplisment. I'll admit you pull it off quite nicely, but it's nothing to brag about."

Nick grins at her. She thinks she's better than him, it's so easy put her right down where she belongs. "Say, have you ever heard about Wilde Times ?"

"Is this your way to come onto me ?"

"Hah ! You wish ! No, it's simply the greatest accomplishment ever achieved toward predator freedom." The fox boasts, rubbing his claws on his shirt.

Judy snorts. "Yeah, sure. You're talking about that old closed down failure of an amusement park down in Tundratown, right ?"

The fox grinds his teeth, keeping his smile. "Failure ? Oh please, it remained open for six months and would have remained that way if the authorities hadn't put their grubby paws on it… "

"Oh, yeah, I heard about it. According to the tribunal report, you slapped your name on it because the real mammal behind it wanted to stay in the shadow. You got the notoriety, he got the money. What an accomplishment !"

"Hah ! I created Wilde Times, Carrots. From the ground up. I'm the brain behind it, no one el-"

The bunny's grinning. From ear to ear. He doesn't like it, at all.

"Oh, you did, did you ?"

The fox shrugs with a lazy smile. "Maybe, maybe not. It would be your word against mine."

"It's your word against yours." She smiles taking out her carrot pen.

"I created Wilde Times, Carrots. From the ground up."

Nick's lazy smile falls and he tries to grab at the pen. His collar beeps yellow.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to take this from me." She grins. "But you can try. To be honest, I really, really want you to try." The look she gives him doesn't belong to a prey. "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

Nick gulps in fear. Why did he feel the need to brag ? Why is this bunny so good at getting under his skin ?

"So, about those missing pred-"

The tods regains his composure almost instantly and leans against the frame of his makeshift bed. "The wolf is Ivan Volkovitch. Small time crook, carjacker, purse snatcher. I wouldn't be surprised if he's lying in a ditch or down Tundratown river with concrete shoes. Tony Baagh is a has-been mascot with an unhealthy relationship with cereals. The two lasts are the most interesting ones."

Judy gives him a look of incomprehension. "You looked at the photos ?"

"I have a TV. Anyway, what do you know about Renato Manchas and Emmitt Otterton ?"

Judy takes a look at her files. "Renato is a limo driver for Koslov's limo service… Is this in any way related to Koslov, the mob boss ?"

"Got it in one. You'd make a great cop."

The bunny frowns. "What about Emmitt, though ? He's only a florist."

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Big's favourite florist."

Judy blinks. "Wait, wait, wait. Out of the four missing mammals, two are linked to two major mob bosses ?"

Nick smirks. "Two ? Try four. Volkovitch was on Koslov's payroll, and Baagh… Well lets just say when you get used to a certain level of luxury and get addicted to gambling…"

"He borrowed money from them ?"

"From Mr Big, more precisely."

Judy is furiously writing down what Nick is saying on a notepad. "This ! This is a lead ! I need to call MacHorn and tell him about it !"

"Yeah, you do that. Now, about that recording..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll erase it." She says distractedly while typing on her phone. She checks the different groups Clawhauser added her to on Yaksapp and easily finds MacHorn's phone number. It rings a couple of time before the rhino answers it.

"Yes, MacHorn speaking ?"

"Hey, MacHorn ? It's Judy. Now, I know you told me to stay away, but I might have stumbled on some piece of intel while-"

"You WHAT !? Did you go investigate MY case ?"

"No- Well yes, but-"

"Oh, and let me guess, you went straight for Wilde, didn't you ?"

Nick shakes his head and makes an x with his arms. If anyone learns he's been giving info to a cop, he's finished.

"I- MacHorn, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. We do not need a dumb bunny running around and babbling to everyone about open cases. And we especially do not need a naive detective wannabe believing any lies the likes of that fox serves her. This is your last chance, Hopps. Do not jeopardize these cases or your carrier because of your misplaced ambition."

As the rhino hangs up, Judy shakily stares at her phone.

"Woah. He sure told you off."

"Did you enjoy this ?" She seethes.

 _No_. "Yes. Well, I guess this little investigation of yours is over, then ?"

"Four mammals are still missing. I have a lead MacHorn doesn't know about and won't listen to. No, my little investigation isn't over." She seethes, directing herself toward the door.

"Hey, Carrots. Use the other door." Nick says, pointing at the small window she hadn't noticed until now. A ladder leads to it and it's large enough for her or the fox to get through. "Pretty sure Herb's sleeping."

She turns around and reaches the ladder when the fox speaks again.

"How are you going to follow up on these leads ?"

"I'll find a way."

"Koslov and Big… These two don't mess around, you know ?"

"What do you care ?"

Nick shrugs. "I don't. I'm just saying-"

"You're trying to discourage me."

The fox rolls his eyes. "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead."

"I can take care of myself." She sneers.

The vulpine looks at her as she stiffly climbs the ladder toward the window. She's angry, she's a rookie and she doesn't have a plan. She's going to do something stupid, like confront a mob boss or try to talk to their underlings and she's going to get killed. And it's going to be on him.

What does he care ? She's a cop, she deserves all the shit she'll get.

Well, she still has that recording on her. And it could fall into the wrong paws.

"Carrot's, wait up !" The words leave his mouth before he can stop himself.


	8. Come a Little Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter. Formatting. Know the drill.

_Here you go Mr Wilde. You can use that chair here._

_"I'm not that old, but thank you. So... **Confused Goatee** , he too is a regular, I see."_

_Yup._

_"Poor Ralph, he tends to get the short end of the stick, doesn't he ?"_

_You know him ?_

_"In some universes I do. A bit of an unlucky fellow. You shouldn't have teased him by recording him."_

_Nadine needs to know. I might even help him in the long run. I mean, in this meta-content._

_"Hm-hm. To get back on track, I don't know much about police protocol either, but missing mammals photographs are official documentation, but they still need to be shown to the public for investigation reason. Still, she hasn't been assigned to the case, so she's indeed breaking the rule, I assume. I don't think my scene was sad. Maybe misinformative... Well, you'll see, won't you ?"_

* * *

Judy reaches the window and turns the handle. If she has heard Nick calling her to wait, she's ignoring it. The window leads to a narrow alleyway. She looks right and left before starting to walk away.

The tod rushes up the ladder and follows her out, slamming the window behind before locking the bolt he added to it when he moved in.

"Carrots ! Hey Carrots !"

She's not listening to him and keeps walking away. He has to jog to catch up to her, and puts a paw to her shoulder. "Car-"

An iron grip catches his wrist and twists it in a painful angle, forcing him to his knees. "Ow, ow, ow ! Police brutality !"

"What do you want ?" She growls.

"For you to let go of my wrist for starters."

With a glare she lets him go. He shakes his paw to get rid of the pain. "What your colleague said really got to you, didn't it ?"

"Did you catch up with me just to rub it in my face ?"

"No I'm just saying that you really look-"

She lifts a paw to shut him up "Just tell me what you have to say and then get out of my way."

"Ooookay. I might have a lead for you."

"You already gave me a lead."

Nick shakes his head. "Another one. One that won't get you iced."

"Why would you even help… Oh. You know, for a moment I thought you cared, but it's really about the recording, isn't it ?"

Not entirely. The truth is, though he'd hate to admit it (even to himself), he's starting to like her. She might be naive, but he can admire a strong will. She got told off and refuses to give up. Plus she hustled him, that earned her a few points too. "What else ?" He asks with a shrug.

Judy's glare gets from icy to frosty. "I'm listening."

"First I need a promise that you won't record it. And that whatever that mammals tell you, you won't bring them in. For whatever reason."

"I can't promise you that."

Nick shrugs. "It's your call. Your colleague dismissed a lead because he wasn't willing to listen. You're free to do the same mistake."

The bunny stares at him and exhales slowly "If you make me lose my time-"

"I won't okay ? Listen, I don't have to help you. I could just go back and finish what I was doing before you arrived."

"And let me leave with that recording ?"

The fox shrugs again. "If you go to confront Mr Big or Koslov, they aren't going to check your pockets before icing you. And even if they did, they wouldn't really care."

"I could bring that to Precinct One."

"And admit you went to see me about an investigation than you're not assigned to, out of uniform ?"

"I'm pretty sure it balances it out."

The two mammals stare at each other for a few second. The fox hidden behind a neutral expression while the bunny's shows smugness.

He should be afraid of that threat, but all he can do is hide his smile. She's so easy to read, trying to go all reverse psychology on him. It's so plain to see that she wants his intel, but she doesn't like to have things forced on her. Maybe by just shifting the balance of power a bit...

"I guess you could do that. Now either you follow me or you don't. You're the one holding the cards, so what is it gonna be ?"

The bunny huffs. It's common practice for the police to have indics, and those indics are rarely upstanding citizens. If what they're up to isn't that bad and contributes to helps her find the missing mammals, she can give them a pass. "Alright, your contact's safe. I won't record them or bring them in."

He squints his eyes at her and she rolls hers.

"I promise ! Now who are we going to see ?"

"We're going to talk to Mrs Otterton."

Judy frowns. "She already gave a statement to the police."

Nick winks back at her. "Yeah, but she didn't give one to me."

The bunny lifts a brow in disbelief. "What would she tell you that she hasn't told the police ?"

"Carrots, I know everyone. I'm pretty sure she has more to say than what she told the pi- mammals in blue."

"I'm warning you, if you're trying to mess with me again-"

The fox lifts his paws in a reassuring manner. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Judy almost sneers. Trust him ? Yeah, right.

Well, she's on board. Now, all he has to do is to pickpocket the carrot pen and erase the recording if she doesn't hold her end of the bargain. Or maybe do it right away if he can.

They starts they walk and soon, they're out of Happytown. Judy's glad for it, as she is tired of having gazes follow her. The fox, for his part, made it seem like he wasn't noticing it.

"So, Wilde Times." The bunny states.

Nick snorts, he was wondering how long it would take for her to bring it up. "Skipping foreplay and going right for the kill, heh ?"

"I can't decide what's the worst about it. The hazard of having a whole bunch of uncollared predators in the same place, or the anti-prey attractions in it."

"I personally put them at the same level. Up there with the constant profiling against predator." He grins.

"Is it a joke to you ?" She asks.

"What do you want me to say ?" The tod shrugs with an undecipherable expression.

"Did you even think about how much damage it could have caused ? About how many lives could have been destroyed ? All of it just because you wanted to make money."

"So you think this was only about money ?"

The bunny lifts a disbelieving brow. "What else ?"

"I see you have a rather progressive view of foxes."

"Foxes ? Oh, you don't get to make it about species ! It's about about putting lives of others at risk by breaking laws that have been created so that this whole city can function. Do you think the collars are useless ? Without them, how many mammals would have died because of savage predators ? You seem to think they are a bad thing, but they have brought nothing but good-"

He cuts her with a loud snort. "Good ? Wow… Just… You know what, I'm going to address this right now because I can't believe how much uninformed bullshit is coming out of your mouth. For starters, we had security measures all over the place. Bouncers with tranq guns, nets, tasers, a whole array of non-lethal options just in case things got bad. And since the main theory is that predators only turn savage in presence of prey, hunter instincts and all, yeah, I willingly made the gamble that without one in sight, no one would turn. And guess what ? I was right." The tod grins. "So tell me wittle bunny, since you are the ones turning us savage, how is that we are the ones that have to wear collars ?"

"Prey aren't at fault for the way predators are !"

"Because predators have a choice in the matter ?"

The bunny slowly exhales. He isn't wrong about that one. However… "You want us to be separated ? Segregation is the way to go to you ?"

The fox rolls his eyes. "No, but collar-free area seem like a good idea."

"You make it sound like it's so bad to wear these things. As long as you don't get angry-"

"Yeah, because having to repress our emotions is such a healthy thing to do when you're a kid. Or even an adult. You don't know squat, Carrots. I've seen wolves bears break into tears when we took these things off of them. I have been thanked by parents for having brought a glimmer of freedom to their kids. I have seen some of Koslov's bear wail like kits when they had to put these things back. I had to wrestle some of my clients to the ground to force them back on their neck before they left. Do not tell me these things are good. At best they are a necessary evil."

The fox's expression is still neutral, but he exudes an aura of anger that even the bunny can feel.

"You're exa-"

"This discussion is over." The worst part is, he should have seen that coming. He shouldn't lose his temper over that discussion but he is. Isn't she supposed to be better than that ? _What are you thinking old fox, she's a prey and a cop_. Nick feels mad at himself more than angry at her. It's his own fault he's feeling disappointed.

"But-"

"I said, over. Let's get you that lead so you can get out of my fur."

Judy doesn't really hear the scorn in his voice as much as she hears the disappointment. What about though, she doesn't know.

-1-

The walk takes about twenty-five minutes more of tense and awkward silence to Otterton's shop. Judy asked him way they didn't take the bus to which he answered he liked to walk. She's pretty sure he's just broke. They're about to cross the road when Nick seems to notice something to their right. "Gimme a sec. Hey Molly !" He just approached a mole who is looking a bit lost and short-breathed, as she's trying to find her way with her walking stick.

"Nick is that you ?" She asks in a shaking voice.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing out so far out of the nocturnal district ?" He asks.

"I was going to see my little Terrence. I wanted to pick a bouquet on the way, but…"

The vulpine puts a paw to her shoulder. "You're nearly there. Otterton's flower shop is just on the other side of the street."

"I know, I know, I just started to…"

Judy stares at Nick and he's still wearing his trademark grin, but she can see something softer in it. "It's okay Molly. You just take a deep breath. You're fine."

The mole closes her eyes, even though she wasn't really using them to begin with. "One, two, three…" She counts as she inhale and exhale.

"See, the noise is not so bad, now, is it ?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, it's just got really overwhelming. I really don't like the city center."

The pedestrian's light turns to green and the fox accompanies the female mole to the flower shop, helping her cross the street.

Judy's surprised to see it open, until she notices Mrs Otterton behind the counter.

Despite her husband's absence, she still tends to the shop with care. The flowers are being watered, the arrangements are neatly made. It seems she's as much a part of the business as her husband. As Judy steps in, her nose is filled with a myriad of different smells, some of them sending her back to Bunnyburrow. She dismisses the feeling of nostalgia as the female otter greets them.

"Hello, welcome to Otterton's Plant and Flower arrangement. What can- Oh, Mr Wilde ! Long time no see." She smiles, her gaze going from him to the bunny.

"Hey Mrs Otterton. Say, could you take care of Molly's order ? She was there first."

The otter smiles and nods, quickly helping the mole picking a bouquet by smell rather than by looks.

"Will you be okay out there Mrs ?" Judy asks, as the mole directs herself to the exit.

"Oh what a nice voice. I knew you weren't alone, Nick, though this one doesn't smell like a fox. Yes, miss, I'll be fine. It's not the first time I get lost." She then waves to the three other mammals and leave the shop in a more assured step than they would expect from a visually impaired mammal.

Judy is about to walk to the counter but Nick blocks her path with his paw. "Go wait for me outside."

"But-"

"If you want this lead, you're going to wait for me outside." He says firmly. The bunny sighs but obeys. All the while, Nick approaches the female otter.

"How are you holding up ?" He asks.

Mrs Otterton ears drop. "Well… With Emmitt's disappearance, it's… It's hard. But you know how it is." There's something in her gaze, a softness with an underlying meaning that Judy catch but can't decypher as the door closes on her.

"Yeah. I know." Nick breathes. "Anyway ! I didn't come to reminisce about the past, I actually wanted to talk to you about your husband."

The otter frowns. "Why ? Do you know something ?"

"Actually I don't, but I was wondering if you had left a few things out on your police statement."

"Mr Wilde… You know perfectly well that I could never tell everything to the police." She states dejectedly.

"So you trust your other connections to find your husband ?"

"What other options do I have ?" She answers, wringing her paws.

The fox bites his lips, knowing that she could not be receptive to his proposal. "Did something happen before your husband disappeared ?"

"Yes, but it's not something I can really afford to tell to the mammals in blue."

The fox smiles. Of course, as Mr Big's favourite florist, Emmitt "dabbles" in botany, which makes him one of the best asset in his and Koslov's drug trade. That, of course, is to remain hidden to the bunny, but it also means that there's some information they can't share without risking to give away their connection to the mob. At least the real one.

"Right… What if one was willing to listen and not to ask the embarrassing questions ?"

She squints her eyes at him. "What are you getting at ?"

"Okay… I'm kind of in a bind, and I need to provide a lead to the bunny officer waiting for me outside. Otherwise, I run the risk of being convicted for my brief experience in the amusement park industry." To be honest, he's not totally convinced that she would do that to him, but it's not something Mrs Otterton needs to know.

"Oh… Oh by the spirits, that would be bad."

"Very, yes."

The otter wrings her fingers again. On one paw that would be risky, for her, her husband, their business, and basically their life, on the other, Nick Wilde is asking for a favour that could save both his hide and her husband's. "No questions asked ?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll try to tell her what I can."

"Thanks." The fox smiles, while getting to the shop's doors and opening them. "Judy, a quick word before we get in."

She nods, waiting for him to say his piece.

"She agreed to talk, but you aren't to record, ask inquisitive questions, or push it if you slip anyway and she doesn't answer them."

"So basically, I get a lead, but no evidence to act upon."

"Depends. but temember that all I promised was a new lead."

She glares at him for a few seconds before sighing. That's the best deal she's going to get. "Alright."

Both mammals get back in and the tod nods to the otter. "Go ahead, tell her what you know."

"About three weeks ago, a pair of sheep contacted my husband through… They contacted my husband and immediately asked if they could place a special order-."

"A special order ?"

"That falls into the inquisitive questions." Nick cuts. "You can keep going Mrs Otterton."

She gives him wary look but he nods. He was careful to keep his eyes on the bunny's paws, and there's no way she's recording anything at the moment. "Alright… Usually, Emmitt only does business with… Um... our usual clients for… Our special orders. So he refused."

"What did these sheep want ?" Asks the doe.

"They asked him if he could get his paw on Nighthowler."

"Nighthowler ? What is it ?"

"It's the common name for Midnicampum Holicithias."

Judy's ears perk up. "It's a class C botanical ! My parents use it to keep the bugs off the field."

Nick lifts a brow. "How does that make them dangerous ? I mean, it's the same class as opium poppy, so I know they have to be, but..."

The bunny has a few ideas on why the fox would have that type of knowledge but decides it's not worth investigating at the moment. "I guess it might be poisonous if it repels bug." Judy shrugs. "My parents always told us to keep away from the flowers."

Mrs Otterton nods. "Anyway, my husband told them he would see what he could do. I know he wanted to check on their effect before accepting to touch the stuff. As a policy, he never works with dangerous product without making sure that they aren't too harmful. Then he became obsessed with the stuff. He dug on zoogle, went to the library, but he couldn't find anything on these plants."

"Really ?"

"Yes ! All he could find was this old paper article. With everything that happened, I haven't even had the time to read it yet." She says, before trudging on some thin yellow paper behind the counter. She slides it toward them and the pair of mammal start reading it.

The article dates back to 1957. From what they read, it appears that a the father of a family of seven died after his wife used Nighthowler flowers in a salad.

"Why would she put flowers in a salad ?" Asks Nick.

"It's common to put flowers in salads for bunnies, and most prey really. If you ever offer a bouquet of flower to a bunny, expect them to take a bite out of it." Judy explains. The tod aims a confused look at her but doesn't add anything.

As Judy keeps reading the article, she discovers that he died after eating a fork full of the plant. Reportedly, it seemed he would have acted erratically and somewhat violent before his heart gave out. No traces of choking, vein clogging or anything of the sort could be found. The paper concluded the Nighthowler had a direct effect on the heart, the lack of oxygen in his brain leading to his strange behaviour.

It seemed that medicine at the time wasn't advanced enough to find a better diagnostic. A few black and white pictures show the flowers and bulb, which look shockingly similar to onions.

"Woah ! I never knew how dangerous these were ! I guess this is why we never use it near fields of bulbs." Judy reacts.

"Your family uses them but you didn't know they were that dangerous ?" The vulpine asks.

"Not that much. I know my gran used to make this really sweat infusion, with a drop of bulb juice to calm the shaking in her paws… It might have coloured my judgement. Do you mind if I take a photo of the article ?" Judy asks.

"No, go ahead." The otter answers.

Both the bunny and fox do so. "Just in case." Nick says.

Then he turns back to the newspaper and frowns. "These things simply looks like onions ?" He asks.

"Yes. They have more of a brownish color, are more firm, and they don't smell at all like onions, but they are pretty much the same in appearance."

The tods eyes widen like saucers. "Weaselton ! Crap, crap, crap !" He rushes outside and takes his phone out of his pocket. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Nick, what is happening ?" The bunny is jogging behind him.

"One of my… Acquaintances. He's been carrying that stuff for sheep. If this has any link with Otterton's disappearance, he might be in danger." The phone's ringing but no one's answering. "Dang it !" Between his fear and his exertion, the tod's collar is blinking yellow. He's not worried, as he has a very precise idea of how much he can push it before getting zapped.

"Nick, slow down !" Judy calls, a few pace behind him.

"Keep up, bunny. We might have a predator in danger !" He calls, before seeing her holding her ribs. "Hey, you okay ?"

"Fine, but my ribs haven't fully recovered from the polar bear's attack yet."

Surprisingly, the tod slows down to a brisk pace. "Alright, we're not so far anyway." She walks behind him and stares at his back. The incident with the mole and then his attitude with Mrs Otterton are far away from his usual behaviour. She could have attributed it to the fact that the otter is considered a predator, but the mole wasn't. So he might be nice to his acquaintances… Doesn't mean she has to forgive him from the way he acted toward her quite yet.

-2-

As they approach the corner of a street, Nick slows down. He leans against the wall his snout just past it to look further. The place where Duke usually sells his bootleg dvds is empty. Nick curses under his breath but tries to remain optimistic. The weasel isn't the most consistent mammal. He might very well be doing something else.

"What are you looking for ?" Asks the bunny.

"Duke. He's usually there on Fridays." The tod answers, before moving toward the weasel's usual spot. "Where are you, Q-"

He's interrupted by a brown streak. It catches his collar and chucks him against the wall.

"Where's he, Wilde ?" The growl comes in a low and nasal voice.

"Where's who ?"

"My uncle !" A weasel is holding him against the wall. For his size, he's still surprisingly strong. Taller than Duke, his fur is just a shade darker than his uncle. Aside from that, they're the spitting image of each other.

"Reg, I don't-"

"Spare me the bullshit, Wilde. You were Big and Koslov's lapdog for years, and four mammals linked to them disappeared. Now I see you roaming around my uncle's usual spot. I know you know something. I know you know about the Nighthowler." The weasel seethes. Judy's surprised that his collar isn't beeping yellow.

"Sir, please calm down." She orders, putting a paw to the weasel's shoulder, which he tries to swat away.

The weasel feels a grip tighten around his wrist, before being thrown over a shoulder. He twists in the air and falls on his feet. As Judy is flinging the mustelid, she grabs hold of the pepper spray in her pocket and aims it at the predator, to see him pointing something of his own at her. A badge.

"You're ZPD ?" She reacts.

"The MMI also applies to preds, missy. Now please please give me a reason not to put you in cuffs right… " He trails off as the bunny gets her own badge out.

"Officer Judith Hopps, precinct one."

"Officer Reginald Weaselton, precinct three."

"You're out of your jurisdiction." She states with a half smile.

"You're one to talk. What are you doing hanging out with this pelt ?" The weasel asks, pointing a thumb toward the fox.

"I'm following a trail of evidence. What do you know about the Nighthowler ? And what does it have to do with Nick ?"

The mustelid snorts. "Already on nickname basis ? Working fast, Wilde. I don't know nothing about the Nighthowler. Duke heard the sheep that he delivered it call it like that and he told me. He also told me that the only two other mammals that know about his new work were you and Finn." He says pointing a digit to Nick.

The tod raises his paws. "Wow, wow, wow. I can't believe you'd think I'd snitch on a colleague. Your uncle might be a moron, but I'd never-"

"Yeah, you'd never snitch on a colleague." States the weasel venomously. "That's not something that you would EVER do."

It's imperceptible, but Judy's pretty sure Nick's shoulder slouched.

"But you know what I can't fucking believe ?" Reginald snarls. "That after all these years you still treat Duke like trash."

"That came out of nowhere." Muttered Nick.

"Out of NOWHERE ? If you really believe that, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were."

"Okay, you lost me."

Reginald shrugs. "Course I did. You're too busy staring at your own belly button to notice the mammals around you."

"You didn't answer my question." Intervenes Judy. "What does your uncle's disappearance has to do with Nick ? And for how long has he been gone ?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Nick specifically. It just a big coincidence for him to show up here for no reason, especially given the company he used to keep. As for how long Duke's been gone, about three days."

"Have you reported it to the police ?"

Both weasel and fox snort.

"Of course I did." Sneers Reginald. "Doesn't make a difference. A missing weasel's called good news for the ZPD. And since we're from the same family, and I'm a rookie anyway, that's not as if they'd give the case to me."

Silence falls between the three mammals. Eventually Nick decides to ask the million zoollars question to break it.

"So, what now ?"

"Now… I don't know." Sighs the mustelid in defeat. "I don't know where Duke used to drop his stuff. I don't know who might know that. I… Shit, Duchess is losing it, Mary's not faring better… Not that you'd give a shit."

"Reggie-"

"Do. Not. Reggie. Me. I'm two father figures down and you're responsible for one of them. Pray that the second one isn't on you too." The weasel pulls a card from his pocket and hands it to the bunny. "Here's my contact card in case you find something, Officer Hopps. Good night. And get away from this pelt, mammals fall like flies around him."

Judy watches him go, feeling a bit stunned, before turning toward the tod.

"Are you okay ?"

Nick's usual lazy grin is still firmly in place, and there's no exterior sign of distress. Still, whatever the weasel meant, Judy's pretty sure she wouldn't feel good if it had been aimed at her.

"Just peachy. Thanks for asking." The vulpine smiles before taking his phone out. "Whew, look at the time. No wonder I'm famished. Guess you should hop along to your burrow."

Judy takes a glance at her own phone. It's almost past 8PM and she feels like they're at the end of their evidence trail. They learned stuff… But it's not leading anywhere she can see. "Yeah it's getting late."

The vulpine isn't by her side anymore and is already two paces ahead of her. In a few quick strides, she's at his side. "Guess we're going in the same direction."

"Oh, only for two block. Afterwards, you'll be out of my fur."

The bunny doesn't answer. She's guessed by now that doing so only encourages him.

From the corner of his eyes, Nick catches a glance at something. Shadows are following them. Large, medium sized. Down wind. He could make a run for it, but he notices Judy is intermittently clutching her ribs and walks with the shadow of a limp. He saw her take down savage bear, but these followers aren't savage, she isn't armed and she isn't at full capacity.

"That was a good question." She states out of the blue.

"What ?"

"What now." She says, quoting his question for earlier.

Nick chuckles. "Now, I'm going to head home, go to bed and forget this day. This has nothing to do with me, I'm not a cop, and let's face it, I'm not going to be of much more use to you."

"Oh… Yeah you're right." Her ears are slumped a bit.

"Afraid you'll miss me ?"

The bunny snorts. "Keep dreaming."

"Well, I'm turning here. Continue straight ahead, and you might end up at your place. Eventually." He grins. "Sleep tight."

"You too. Have a good night." She yawns before walking away. Nick takes a turn left and hides behind a bench. Looking at the street he came from, he sees one of the two shadow following in Judy's footsteps. If they both had been after him could easily have lost them. He knows the place like the back of his paw.

Immediately, Nick rushes into the closest alleyway and takes out his phone, hearing his pursuer follow him. A couple of narrow streets later, he managed to get to a roof and lose the amateur. Then he hesitates. One less cop, what would be the harm ? One uninformed and prejudiced prey… One officer, though misguided, actually trying to do some good… Things would be so much easier if her hated her, but he still doesn't. Even after their shitty discussion. She's not a bad mammal, just misinformed. And she's innocent, he'd feel guilty if he didn't at least warn her. The tod snorts, as he starts dialing her. He knew when he took the bunny's number that would end up being useful. He could never have guessed it would be to save her tail.

Judy's strolling down the street, crossing path with the occasional citizen. Given that she spent the last four hours standing, she's feeling a bit out of it. It's faint, but she knows she has been pushing it with her jogging that morning. When will she learn to listen to doctors ? Then her phone rings, its screen showing a number she doesn't know.

"Hi. Judy Hopps speaking."

"Carrots. Act like if I was an old friend, or something, got it ?"

Her first reaction is an urge to ask where he got her number, but she keeps herself.

"Hey, long time I haven't heard about you ! How are you doing ?" She asks cheerily. Nick can hear that's she's being a bit too obnoxious in her tone, but it should do the trick.

"You're being followed. One mammal, medium sized. A sheep, I think..." He squints his eyes "He's downwind and I'm a bit too far with so little light. Can't be sure. One was following me but I lost him, so he might come back with his colleague."

"So, what do you need ?"

"How do you feel about sprinting ?"

There's a slight hesitation. "Doable, I think. When do you we schedule it ?"

"Next street, take a left. As soon as you're out of his sight, I want you to run as fast as you can. I'll wave at you, you follow me, no question, no sound. Think you can do that ?"

"Fine by me ! See you soon."

"Cool. I'm hanging up."

If it was any other day, if she wasn't feeling tired, if her ribs weren't aching, Judy might have tried taking down her followers. Or maybe not, two against one, she's not sure she like these odds. As soon as she reaches the next street, she takes the turn and breaks into a sprint. Soon, she sees Nick waving at her at the corner of an alleyway. She follows him and they end up in a small courtyard between tall buildings.

"Do, you often follow predators in dark alleys at night ?" He quips, as he lifts an old board up to let her go through.

"Is it really the right moment for humour ?"

"I remember saying no question, no sound." He whispers, showing her the way in a quick jog. As she follows him, she can hear voices coming from the courtyard they just left.

"Where did they go ?"

"I don't know. Let's back up and try another way."

"Hey, the planks can be moved, they might have left through there !"

Judy looks up to Nick, who knows that his collar is really close to beeping yellow. He makes a few undecypherable paw moves at her. At her incredulous look, he understands that she didn't get a thing, so he keeps moving and opening the way.

They stop between two buildings and Nick points up. There's a fire exit ladder way too high for him to reach. He puts himself in position to give her a boost. He's surprised by the strength in her leg as she propels herself upward, but she still almost misses the ladder. She hauls herself up with a jolt of pain in her ribs and is about to free the ladder for him to use it.

"No ! It'll make too much noise." He says, before jumping once, twice and a third time. "Crap, it's too high for me… Listen, get up there and wait for me on the roof okay ?"

"I won't-"

"On. The. Roof. Now !" He hisses, pointing a finger up. "I won't be long."

The bunny starts climbing and sees him start into a sprint.

"I see the fox !" Shouts a voice. Judy wants to make a diversion, but if she does, they'll probably catch up to her. And she's pretty sure she won't be able to find her way on the rooftops on her own.

-3-

It's been about fifteen minutes, and the bunny's losing her patience. She's scared about her pursuers, but mostly, she's worried about Nick. The fox doesn't have the ZPD training, and she's the one that is supposed to serve and protect ! It's starting to get chilly up there and the bunny shivers. That jacket might look neat, but it's not worth anything against the night's cold breeze.

"Hey, Carrots !" Calls a voice a few meters over.

"Nick !" She reacts. "Where have you been ?"

"Oh, you know, losing clueless idiots in another block. Follow me, we're not far from our destination."

She does as he goes from rooftop to rooftops. The path is relatively easy, there are even planks that serve as bridge between buildings.

"Why did you help me ?"

The fox shrugs. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you dead. You're ZPD, but you're not ZPD scum yet."

The bunny lifts a brow. After the discussion about Wilde Times, she'd have thought he'd be more mad at her, but the truth is, he's so used to prey being prejudiced, it barely reaches him anymore.

"I'll take it as a compliment I suppose. Thank-"

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't. Ever."

The fox hesitates for a bit. There aren't a couple of safe places he knows in the area, and he's not so sure it would be a good idea to let her know about any of them. Then a devious idea crosses his mind. It's low, but hey, so was blackmailing him.

Judy's walking a bit behind, careful to follow in the fox's footstep. The only source of light now are the streetlights, and they're below their level, which doesn't help her to see where she's going.

Nick suddenly stops and puts an arms in front of her. They're at the edge of the roof. "We're here." He points at a the next building, before taking two steps to gain momentum and leaping over the gap that separates him from his destination. Judy follows him easily enough and the tod goes down fire exit stairs until he reaches the second floor. Then he knocks loudly at a window. Judy peers inside and sees a rectangle of ligh appearing, highlighting a fox silhouette, that freezes before rushing toward them and opening the window.

"Nick !" Comes a female voice. "I told you not to come through here !"

"Hey mom. Sorry, I had to lose a couple of assholes. Ended up taking the high road."

Judy crosses out one of her hypothesis. The dead vixen in the picture isn't Nick's mother, so it's probably a sister. Surely one of the two fox kits she saw was a girl, but with their young ages, she couldn't tell.

The vixen flicks his ear. "Do not talk like that. I raised you better. And who's your friend ?"

"Mom, this is Judy, who is NOT my friend. She goes by Carrots." He smiles as he steps in through the opened window, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Carrots, this is my mom, Vivienne."

The vixen squints at her son, but says nothing. She knows of his relationship with the ZPD. As far as insulting nicknames go, this one is pretty mild.

Judy follows him and extends a paw toward the vixen. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Wilde."

"Oh, a polite one !" Nick's mom smiles. "Nice to meet you too, Judy. You can call me Vivienne."

The windows closed, the vixen leads them out of the bedroom and into the a room filled with stitching furniture that Judy already visited. Now that she can see Nick's mother clearly, she realises that despite how similar Nick is to his father, his green eyes come from her.

"Nick !" Reacts his father. "Oh I'm so glad to see you ! And I see officer Hopps found- Erh..."

"So that was you that gave her my address." Nick scowls.

John looks at him in embarrassment. "Well, she seemed nice, and, well..."

"That's okay dad." He shrugs, before giving him a short hug. "Next time, give me a bit of heads up, okay ?"

"Wouldn't you have left ?" John asks. The interrogation seems sincere, and Judy wonders how candid that fox could be. Truly, his personality contrasts with his son's.

"Yeah, that's why you're supposed to give me a heads up."

Then one of the apartment's door bursts open and a pair of fox kit pounced at Nick. "Daddy !"

Judy's jaw hit the floor. Nick's a dad ? Meaning Nick has a wife ? Then her gaze goes to the photo of the four mammals and to the one of the vixen. The couple isn't Nick's parent, it's him and his wife !

The two kits aren't wearing collar and the bunny shivers. A few bubbles of bad memories pop into her mind. An uncollared kit fox, a clawed paw.

"Robin ! Lucy ! I'm so glad you're awake !" He says. It's only a half-lie. He loves them, but seeing them is always sort of painful. He wishes they could live together, but its… Complicated. "How's school ?" He asks, lifting both of them each with one arm. Judy can see he's struggling with their weight, but the smile on his face is the first earnest one she saw him wear since they met.

"Great !" Says the male.

"Boring." Pouts the female. "Are you going to stay with us ?"

Nick keeps smiling. "Only for tonight."

"Oh." They react in disappointment. "Will you tell us a story before sleeping ?" Asks Robin.

"Could you sleep in our room ?" Asks Lucy.

"Of course ! But it's a bit early to go to sleep."

The two small vulpines nod before turning toward Judy. "Woah, you're a bunny ! I never met a bunny before !" States Robin

"You have really long ears." Smiles Lucy.

Nick takes a step toward her and the bunny doesn't even flinch as the two uncollared predators get closer. And then she realises that they are only kids and wouldn't even be dangerous to her if they turned savage.

"Why thank you." Judy answers. "You have a really fluffly tail."

The young vixen blushes and grabs it like a teddy bear. "Are you Nick's friend ?"

The bunny gives the fox a look and he gives her an awkward smile and a shrug. "We're more like… Acquaintances ?"

"Yeah, she was lost and I was showing her around the city. We got late, and her place is a bit far so…" Nick lies casually.

"So you're staying the night too ?" Asks Vivienne to Judy.

"Erh… I should call a Zuber." The doe answers.

The vixen gives her a pointed look before turning toward Nick and his children. "Kids, why don't you go play in your room for awhile ?"

"But-"

Nick nuzzles his children. "The grown ups have boring things to talk about. I'll come play with you both afterwards, okay ?"

"Yay !" He let them go and they rush to their room. It's strange to Judy to see predator kids without collar, especially foxes, but she's gotten rid of that fear a long time ago.

Once the pair of children are out of earshot, John invites Judy and Nick to sit.

"Have you eaten ?" Nick's mother asks.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Answers Judy.

The vixen winks at her. "I'll take that as a no." A few minutes later, Judy's sitting in front of a leftover salad, while Nick is snacking on instant chicken.

"So, what are you both doing here ?" Asks John. "Did you get the answer you were looking for, officer Hopps ? I forgot to tell you that Nick's neighbourhood is a bit rough, I hope you didn't come across anyone dangerous. What am I saying, we all know you can handle yoursel- Oh, maybe this isn't something you want to be reminded off, I'm sure mammals are already talking your ears off abou-"

Vivienne's paw comes to rest on his forearm and the elder tod blinks.

"Sorry, rambling." He blushes.

"It's okay." Judy answers with a curt nod. "I got some answers. But it's an ongoing investigation, so I can't really tell you more. As for why we are here… We got followed by some mammals and your son managed to lose them. I'm still a bit hurt from the scrap with that bear from a few days ago, and I'm not sure I could have lost them otherwise."

Vivienne aims an enigmatic smile at her son, before speaking again. "In that case, I wouldn't recommend for you to head home tonight. These mammals might still be looking for you and the last thing you want is to lead them to your home."

"That's a reassuring thought." The bunny mutters, but she knows the vixen's right. She doesn't know what to do. She's tired, the whole case is swirling in her mind and she can't make sense of anything. Weaselton, Mr Otterton, Manchas, Nick, the Nighthowler, the sheep, Koslov, Mr Big. There's a connection there, she just knows it.

"Stay the night." Proposes Nick's father. "We have a pull-out couch, I'll bring you a sleeping bag. Whoever they are, they probably won't try anything during the day. And I'm pretty sure the kids would be thrilled to have a bunny around. They're really curious about all species."

"I-"

"Wouldn't impose." Smiles Vivienne. "We'd be glad to have you."

"Sorry fluff, when my parents have an idea, you can't change their mind." Grins Nick, while taking out his phone. "Sheesh, it's almost time for the kids to go to bed. Sorry guys gotta go." He stands up and directs himself toward his children's room. Unbeknownst to Judy, he discreetly slides a cap in his collar. "Beware of the tickle monster !" He shouts, pouncing toward them. With a giggle, his mother goes and closes the door, but it's not enough to cover the sound of his collar turning yellow. They hear muffled laughter and squeals and Judy can't help but smile.


	9. Do I Wanna Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes. Chapter. Words. Hard.

_And here we are. Now, the review if you will, Mrs Wilde.  
_

_"Of course ! What do we have here... Oh, a review by **Confused Goatee** ! Maybe you should thank him here too ?"_

_Yes. I'd like to thank **Confused Goatee** for allowing me to used the character of Reggie Weaselton in my story. His work on zootopia fics is great, and mostly focused on OCs and secondary characters. If you haven't done it yet, you should check it out._

_"Good boy. Now... Well, I guess you can't have every ship in every fics... There are even some I don't even understand."_

_Are you versed into fanfic universe ?_

_"Mostly Furry Potter. There are great stories out there. To get back to the review, yes, us, meaning me and John, being both a live is a rarity. And I don't think Nick being a dad before meeting Judy has ever been done."_

_Never seen it anyway._

_"True, it cuts into Nick's whole "lone hustler" persona, but it makes it more of a choice than a product of fate. I think that's what the writer was going for anyway."_

_Yup._

_"As for Reggie... He's still dangerous, but also completely in the dark about everything. I doubt he'll openly attack Nick again, as long as he doesn't provoke him."_

_And Nick is known for being unprovocative..._

_"Don't be sassy. Anyway, I guess we're done here ?"_

_Yes. Have a good day._

_"You too. Bye !"_

* * *

Seeing Nick with his children, she couldn't help but notice how much of a different mammal he is around them. It's almost like he is two mammals at once, one with his family, and another when he can be seen by the rest of the world.

She wants to know what would a mammal drive to be so dry and cynical. And she knows which question ask.

"I'm sorry if it's a personal question, but… Where's their mother ?"

John opens his mouth, freezes and bits his lips while Vivienne's gaze wanders toward the picture on the fireplace's mantel. Both of their expression have turned to grim.

"She's not with us anymore." The male fox says in a whisper. "It's… Do you think we should tell her, Viv ?"

"It's Nick's story… I don't know."

"It's our story as much as his. She was family."

"But still, is it our place to tell. And Judy's a cop… It's nothing against you." She says to the bunny. "But you know how Nick is with cops."

The older tod reflect on it a couple of seconds. "True, but… It's the first time I met one of his frien- acquaintances in forever, and… Even Honey disappeared from the face of the earth… If this is supposed to, I don't know… Do you think you two will keep working together ?"

The first answers that comes to Judy's mind is "I hope not." Then she realises it wouldn't be true. Nick knows how to be effective, and is quite easy to get on with when he dials down the dickishness. "He's the only one that managed to get me a lead, so I'd say probably."

John nods and turns back to Vivienne. "If they're going to keep working together, I think it would be good for her to know of Nick's circumstances. I mean, it's an important part of his life, and he'll probably never talk about it. Or at least, not soon enough."

Vivienne's expression turns to pensive, until she asks. "Judy, what do you think of Nick ?"

The bunny doesn't really know what to tell. The fact is, Nick was horrible to her when they first met, and they're his parents so she doesn't really want to badmouth him in front of them. Then again, they seem to know of their son's professional life so that might not surprise them that much.

"When we first met, he basically swindled me out of 20 bucks." She states, opting for honesty. "He was very demeaning… Hurtful really. He pushed all my buttons, and I'm pretty sure he took pleasure in it. I know he hates cops, but that was… I mean, the person I was only a year ago wouldn't have been able to take it. Then, I came to him with my questions about the case, and he immediately dismissed me, so I tricked him into admitting he was the real mammal behind Wilde Times. I even got it on tape. To be honest, I just recorded the conversation in hope he would say something incriminating I could use to force him to talk" She chuckles. "It wasn't a really thought out plan..."

Nick's parents' expression turn to worried. The bunny reaches inside her pocket and takes out the carrot pen. Maybe she should keep it. To be honest, this could boost her carrier in the ZPD. Then again, the fox helped her out more than he needed to. It could send him back to prison for way longer than five years, and it wouldn't be right to separate him again from his children. She knows the effect long time in prison has on mammals, and it's not rehabilitation. Better have a swindling and hustling fox than a completely hardened one. And she's repulsed by the idea of depriving his kits from their father if they've already lost their mother. She pushes the button on the side of the pen. "And it's deleted." She smiles, hearing the breaths both foxes had been holding. "Anyway, after this, I called the officer in charge of the case I wasn't supposed to work on, and he was… Let's just say, it's hard to be taken seriously as a bunny cop." The bunny sighs dejectedly.

"At that moment, I didn't have anything to go on anymore, but Nick actually went out of his way to help me. I'm not stupid, I know he did so because it actually meant helping fellow predators… And also getting his paws on this." She half-smile, agitating the pen. "But he still acted a bit nicer. And then, well, he didn't have to, but he helped me lose the mammals that were after me." The bunny pauses, collecting her thoughts.

"The truth is, I don't know what to think about him. I thought he was just another fox abiding by the stereotype, but then I learn that he actually has children, and parents… I mean, I never would have pictured him with a family. It's… I realise he has a lot going on, and that he might have taken it out on me, but I don't hate him for it. I mean, I took out my anger on him too, and he just brushed it off. I wish I knew more, because…" She glances away reflectively. "I'd like to understand why he is who he is."

The two foxes exchange a look, both of them nodding. "Alright." Says Vivienne. "I'm pretty sure you could find all this by looking into the ZPD's database, but I'm going to tell you, because I think it's better if you learn about it from our perspective. Nick's wife was killed six years ago..."

Judy does the math. If the kids don't have collars yet, so given their size, they have to be around seven by now.

"By a ZPD officer." She completes.

The bunny's eyes widen in shock. "What ? How ?"

"I'm a nurse now but I was a first responder at the time, and I actually was one of the first to arrive at the scene. I guess I can tell you since you know, but Nick and Scarlet barely had a minute to themselves since they had kids and they were taking care of Wilde Times, so John was keeping the children while they went out to have lunch together. They stopped at a shop to buy stuff on their home… And A pig had decided it was the right day to rob a convenience store. Things went sour, he took Scarlet hostage."

The vixen swallows back the tears, her husband taking her right paw into his.

"I know Nick. He was always good at managing his emotions, but when it's about family… His collar just went red, and he couldn't do anything. I know he still blames himself, but there was nothing he could have done. He told me he begged the robber to use him instead, but cops are usually more hesitant to shoot when females are involved. This time, it wasn't the case."

Her voice turns to strangled and Vivienne stops talking, her collar beeping yellow. Despite the years, the memories are still too painful too remember. She puts her face in her paws and weeps silently, as her husband continues the story.

"One of the two cops that showed up first put three tranqs into her. She went to sleep and didn't wake up. Vivenne found Nick clutching Scarlet in his arms. And to make it worst the mammal that shot her was a wolf. A fellow predator."

Vivienne wipes her eyes, but keeps them riveted on the table. "I still remember it so vividly. I was rolling her up in the ambulance when I heard him talking to his partner. "Who cares, it's just a fox. Two birds with one stones, I say." He said it like he was talking about the weather."

Judy gasps. Would one of her colleague do something like that ? Someone from precinct one ? That's a question she's not sure she wants an answer to.

"I know Nick heard it. I know it, because the moment he did, his collar just went right back to green. Like something had broken in him."

Judy is stunned. She can't say anything, but there isn't anything to say. It's an unfair tragedy. Two kits lost their mother, a husband lost his wife.

"That's- That's just horrible." She states. "Oh my gosh, I- I didn't know ! Do you know who the cop was ? The status of limitations hasn't passed yet, we could-"

"No." Cuts John. "It's already… Judy, we just want to leave it in the past. It's not something we want to stir." He finishes in a sigh.

"Is this why Nick and his kids live separately ? Is it because-"

Vivienne shakes her head. "When he went to jail, he lost custody. And the city will probably never give it back to him. He already appealed, but… "

Judy put her paws to her mouth. That's unmammalian. He lost his wife and they tried to separate him from his children. She knows Nick is a criminal, she knows what she has done, what kind of sentence he was facing. But trying to tear a family apart as a punishment… It's just unacceptable.

"They tried to take them from us too. But the jury took pity on Robin and Lucy… Or maybe on us. I don't know. Their uncle was impossible to find-"

"Uncle ?" Judy reacts. "Does Nick has a brother ?"

"No, Scarlet had one. Has. I don't know." Answers John. "We haven't seen him since even before Nick went to prison. He was troubled kid. Got into drugs. And one day, he just disappeared. Nick looked for him but he never found him."

The bunny nods. "Sorry for interrupting."

"It fine." Says Vivienne with a thin smile. "What was I saying… Yeah. If we hadn't managed to get their custody, Lucy and Robin would have been placed in a foster home, and we all know how life goes for fox cubs in the foster system." She finishes grimly.

Judy nods. For foxes or otherwise, foster care can prove unforgiving. Social workers might be trying their best, but the products of broken home rarely see bright futures. "I'm sorry I brought up such a painful topic."

"It's okay." John smiles sadly. "You seem like a good mammal. I trust you won't use that knowledge against Nick."

Judy shakes her head. She would never do something like that. "We bunnies have really close-knit families. My house actually has around 300 bunnies living in it. Brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts… Family always comes first to us. What happened to Nick, I know a of a few similar stories, but not as tragic… I'd never use it to hurt him." She says before putting on a reflective expression. "Maybe it's because I'm a bunny, but I'm a bit surprised he's not living with you all. He might not have custody, but it wouldn't be illegal."

"He doesn't want to be a bad example." John states. "Says because he went to Jail, he'd be a bad example to Robin and Lucy. But it's in the past, I don't see why he'd feel like that now."

The way Vivienne glances at her husband, it seems he might not realise his son isn't really on the straight and narrow. Judy lets it rest though, she has already spent enough time the snout in their business.

She yawns, and two vulpines chuckle. "Sorry to keep you up with these old stories. You've had really big day." States John.

"I'll prepare the sofa for you." Smiles Vivienne. "We should have spare sheets you could use."

\- 1 -

Judy wakes up in a bed she doesn't know, in a room she doesn't recognize. It's unusually silent, and as she slowly emerges from her morning daze, she remembers that she's at Nick's parent's place. Stirring and stretching, she pats around her pillow and finally puts her paw on her phone. It's nine in the morning.

The memories of the day prior come back to her. Nick eventually came back to the living room to chat with Judy and his parents before turning in, and the bunny definitely saw him give a wad of money to his mother while his father wasn't looking. "For the kids." She heard him whisper, as his mother nodded.

Rubbing her eyes, she makes her way to the toilets. Having done her business, she crosses path with Vivienne, which doesn't seem to even notice her. Then, as the vixen gets out in turn, she drones toward the kitchen in a slow pace and turns on the coffee machine.

"Hey." She mutters as she brings out the mugs and starts toasting some bread. Soon after, Nick is drawn out of his children's room by the scent of fresh coffee. He's as out of it as his mother and actually stumbles against a chair, barely avoiding to topple over by holding himself to the table.

A quick breakfast later, Judy's on the street, a tired fox by her side.

"I have the answer to your question." She states.

"Which question ?"

"What now ?"

Nick shrugs. "Cool. And what is it ?"

"I'm going to have to tell everything to the chief, and get ready to spend the next six months on parking duty."

"Erm..." The fox hesitates. "Everything, everything ?

"I won't mention you. I'm pretty sure I can get around that."

With a sigh of relief, a smile appears on Nick's face. "You, an upstanding cop, are going to lie to your boss ?"

"I was simply going to omit a few facts, but I could change my mind." She teases.

"No. it's fine. Listen, do you feel safe getting back there on your own ? You're in civilian clothes but..."

"Yeah, I get it, you don't want to be seen around me."

He nods. "Not my fault you're cramping up my style. Anyway, it's not as if I was going to dig around, but if I stumble upon something, I'll give you a call."

"That's… Very generous." She says, as she hadn't expected anything more from him. "Oh, and thank you for helping me."

"Speaking of thanking… About the recording..."

Judy blinks. She had totally forgotten about that. "Oh, yeah ! About that." She pulls the carrot pen out and smirks. "Maybe I should keep it… It's really good leverage."

The fox's gaze darkens. Of course. She's still a cop, still a bunny, still a prey. She wouldn't give up on a way to use him wouldn't she ?

"I already deleted, actually." She smiles, pushing the button on its side. Only white noise can be heard.

Nick is at loss for what to say. True, he brought her at his parents place specifically because seeing that he had children could appeal to the famous bunny sense of family and help convince her to delete the footage and keep them from being separated further. No, the tod isn't above emotional blackmail. But she could perfectly not have done that and he wouldn't have had any way of pressuring her to do it. So he just gives her a sort of dubious smile and waves as she walks away.

\- 2 -

Walking up the precinct stairs feels like marching up to an execution post. She knows she's not getting out of this unscathed. She broke procedure, she investigated a case she wasn't supposed to while off-duty. She revealed details of an ongoing case to a civilian, put him and herself in danger…

With a sigh, she directs herself to the reception desk.

"Hey Bailey." She greets.

"Hey Judy, aren't you on your day off today ?" the doe deer asks.

Judy nods. "I'm not wearing my uniform, am I ? Anyway, could you inform the chief I'm coming up to see him ?"

The other cop gives her a look full of worry. "You know, the chief doesn't really like to be bothered without warning."

"Tell him he's about to put me on parking duty for six months. That ought to cheer him up." The bunny shoots back, while making her way toward the stairs.

Arriving in front of the buffalo's desk, she's about to knock when it opens, showing a very grouchy buffalo. "Come in."

She sits on the wooden chair and can feel the weight of her boss' gaze on her. "What did you do ?"

Taking a deep breath, she starts talking. She explains that she found a link between the missing mammals in the form of Mr Big and Koslov. She says that she discovered that Emmitt Otterton got asked by sheep to provide them with Nighthowler bulbs, which he probably refused, and telling the reason why his wife hadn't given the police that piece of information during her statement was because she was too shaken to think about it (Lying is bad, but she did promise after all). The chief seems to buy it. She also tells that she discovered that Duke Weaselton has disappeared too, and that he was carrying bulbs for a pair of sheep.

Lastly she tells the chief that after her investigation, she had to lose two stalkers, which too were sheep.

"Alright, let me get this straight." The chief says. "You found all these connections and didn't think to give them to the main officer in charge of the investigation."

"I… Tried, but MacHorn outright refused to listen to me."

"Maybe because your intel came from Mr Wilde." The buffalo seethes.

Judy's eyes widen in shock. He knows about Nick. Of course he would. It's obvious MacHorn would tell him so.

"So, you went around town with a known ex-convict, and prime suspect in one of the biggest crime of the decade, and-"

The telephone suddenly rings and the buffalo raises a finger. "You're aren't off the hook. Yes officer Fitzantlers ?"

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether is coming to see you." Judy can faintly hear the doe deer's voice through the phone.

"She isn't on my schedule."

"I know, but she just went up, and I didn't have the time to-"

"It's okay, I'll tell to wait outside while I finish with officer-"

A knock on the door cuts him and he hangs up, before opening to the small glass wearing ewe. "Hello Chief Bogo, I- Oh, officer Hopps ! What a coincidence ! So it's true then ?"

The buffalo looks at her in confusion.

"You finally decided to trust Judy with her own case ? And about the missing mammals no less !"

"Mrs Bellwether, this isn't-"

"The mammal inclusion initiative is really starting to pay off ! Councillor Lionheart and Mayor Swinton are just going to be so jazzed!" She says cheerfully while taking her phone out and beginning to type.

"No, no. Let's not tell them just yet !" Tries to temper the buffalo.

"And sent it. And it is done. So I did do that. All right, well, I'd say the case is in good hands. Us little guys really need to... stick together, right?" The assistant mayor smiles to Judy.

"Like glue !" Judy grins, before shrinking under the chief's murderous glare.

It goes unnoticed by the ewe, who gives a small giggle. "Good one. Yeah. Just call me if you ever need anything, okay ? You've always got a friend at City Hall, Judy. Alright. Bye-bye !"

"Thank you, ma'am." Judy says as Bellwether leaves.

The buffalo closes the door behind her and goes to sit back behind his desk. "That's awfully convenient." He seethes.

"Sir, I swear, I had absolutely nothing to do with-"

"Can it, Hopps ! You revealed details of a case to a civilian, an ex-convict at that, put yourself in danger, defied procedure ! Is there any mistake you didn't do during this little stunt of yours ?" The glare he aims at her keeps her from answering the rhetorical question. "And now my hooves are tied. If I send you back to the archive or assign to parking duty and if city hall learns about it, I won't hear the end of it ! So you're going to get what you wanted, I'm assigning you to a real case."

"I didn't want- Sir, it wasn't my goal for things to happen like that ! You have to believe me !"

The buffalo grunts. "I do believe you. That doesn't make any less of a problem. Unless I suddenly got really bad at reading mammals, you aren't the kind to get your way like this. But the result is that I now have no other choice but to put a rookie on a high profile case. And if it goes to shit, as it statistically will, I'll be the one that'll have to deal with the fallout."

He grabs the phone and push a couple of keys. "MacHorn." He says as soon as it's answered. "Grab Wolford and get to my office. I have some news on the missing mammal case."

A minute later, the lumbering steps of MacHorn echo into the hallway, and soon, the wolf and the rhino are standing next to the bunny.

"I have some good news." States the buffalo in a tone that suggests anything but. "You're finally getting that promotion, detective MacHorn. From monday on, Hopps will be partnered with Wolford. You're still in charge of the missing mammal case, but they will do the heavy lifting under your orders."

The rhino's gaze goes down the bunny, and it's absolutely not friendly. "Is this a joke ?"

"Absolutely not. Despite going against too much regulations to count, she was able to approach Nicholas Wilde and get valuable information from him, as well as gaining, at least partly, his trust." The buffalo then goes on to relate what she told him a few minutes earlier. As he goes on, MacHorn's scowl deepens.

"Sir, I'm thankful for this promotion, but I don't approve of having a rookie involved in my case."

"I know you don't. That's why I'm not giving you a choice. If this case fails because of her, I'll make sure she'll bear as much of the burden as I can dump on her. But if it succeeds, I'll make sure you get all the recognition you deserve, and then some."

With a grunt, the rhino lifts his gaze from the bunny. She turns to the wolf for support and he aims a wink at her. At least she has an ally in her corner.

"Hopps, stay. You two, dismissed." The buffalo adds.

As they do, the buffalo leans on his desk. "The first thing you will do is to pull Nick's file from the database and read it thoroughly. I don't know how you were able to approach him, and why he hasn't screwed with you yet, but I want you to be ready for when he does."

"I know what happened to his wife, sir."

"But you don't seem to know what happened to the wolf that killed her." He shoots back. "Now get the hell out of my office." He orders, before taking a file from his desk and keeping his gaze on it while his officers leave the office.

"Hopps. A. Word." The three words are said with so much pent up anger that the bunny wonders how the rhino hasn't burst a vessel yet.

He leads them to an empty conference room and slowly exhales as the bunny prepares for what is about to come.

"I don't know how you managed this. I don't know what you're expecting of your little stunt, but if you think you can go behind my back and snag a case from my hooves, you have another thing coming !"

"Lieutenant MacHorn, all I wanted was to give you the elements I found, but you refused to list-"

"I do not need a rookie to tell you my job ! Do you think I'm stupid enough not to know what's going on ? Who did you call at city hall to get the chief to cave, huh ?"

"Please, I swear-"

"You think you just have to bend your little tail to get-"

Judy's eyes widens she hears Ralph snarl. "MacHorn, you're out of line !"

She sees the rhino's hoof fall on something on his belt, and she recognizes the collar remote all officers assigned to predators wear. "Do not interrupt me, wolf."

The wolf's ear are pinned back, but he doesn't seem like he's going to back down. His jaw is closed tight, he's ready for the zap. Given his reaction, Judy concludes it's not the first time he would be on that end of a confrontation.

MacHorn pulls the remote from his belt and tosses it to the bunny. "I guess this is yours now. You better be sure about what you're doing if you use it. Pray I do not learn he got hurt because of your stupidity and misplaced ambition."

The rhino storms out, leaving the two other mammals behind.

"Is he always like that ?" Judy asks.

"Erh… No, actually. I mean, he's a bit of a speciest prick, but he stereotypes everyone equally, so..."

"That doesn't make it better." The bunny mutters.

Ralph snorts. "Not by a long shot, no. But, don't worry, he'll calm down. You just happened to push a lot of his buttons."

"How so ? I barely talked to him."

"That's not what you said. It's what you did. You're not the first mammal to put your snout in a case of his. He didn't like the idea of someone getting ahead by stealing it from under him again."

"Who did that ?"

"The one currently sitting in the chief's office." Ralph smiles.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. There always was a bit of rivalry between the two. As well as difference of political views."

"Really ?"

"Let's just say that if MacHorn was the chief, there probably would be a lot less predators in precinct one."

Judy lifts a surprised brow. "I thought he stereotyped all mammals equally ?"

The wolf gives her a wink. "Maybe some mammals are more equal than others. In another matter, go home. You need to rest for monday, order from a senior officer."

"Yes sir !" She salutes. "And thank you for..." She begins, not really knowing what she wants to thank him for. Just being a friend, she guesses.

"You're welcome. Have a nice week end."

\- 3 -

Judy's about to leave the precinct but changes her mind and goes to the archive. Curiosity is taking over, and reading Nick's file now or later won't make a difference. She isn't surprised to find the place empty, as Clawhauser doesn't work on the week-end either.

Nick's entry in the database is longer than she expected. In fact, it's longer than most of any files she's ever seen. The first thing she reads about him are related to the death of his wife. It seems Howlowitz, the officer responsible for her death, died mysteriously not long after. She clicks on the case link and the image she sees turn her stomach. The charred remains of a body, its skull bashed in with a blunt object. According to the report, most likely a baseball bat. He was found under a bridge in the Meadowlands, with the bottles of lighter fluid, seemingly used to cover the tracks of the killer, near it.

Nick was a prime suspect in the wolf's murder, but they were never able to pin anything on him, as the moment of death had been particularly hard to define, and he had an aliby for the most probable time of death anyway.

Judy shudders. Did Nick really kill another mammal and burn down his body ? She pegged him for hustler and a con-artist, but absolutely not a murderer. It would make sense, though. After all, the wolf killed his wife, didn't regret it and was never brought to justice.

The bunny officer would never condone that kind of violence, but she certainly could understand why it would happen. She doesn't know what to think. The crime is heinous, horrible, but she can't imagine how she'd react if one of her loved ones died like Nick's wife.

This happened more than five years ago, the tod went to jail, and Judy starts to think that the reason why he got caught for Wilde Times was because the police's gaze was focused on him.

Did he do it ? Does it make him a bad mammal ? Black and white are slowly starting to melt into grey. She closes her eyes and rubs them, it won't do any good to remain stuck on this.

Then she scrolls down. There are so many entries in his file it makes her head spin. Connections to Mr Big, to Koslov, two of the most prominent crime figures in the city.

Links to a string of arsons, drug deals, executions. He was never suspected of directly acting, but there are photos of him near the main suspects in social situations.

Was he a planner ? A middle-mammal ? A sort of diplomat ?

There are a few lines about him being in on Koslov's rise to power. And then, between 2008 and 2012, nothing. Aside from the wolf's murder, Wilde Times and his conviction for tax evasion in the last year, nothing happened. Like he had ceased all activities linked to the two crime-bosses. What's even stranger, is that most if not all the entries in the timeline of the crimes he was allegedly involved in where added to the database in 2012, after the death of his wife and officer Howlowitz. As if someone had started to investigate him at that specific moment. She goes back to Howlowitz's case and compares the date of its opening with Nick's file. It matches.

He became known by the police because of that case.

The bunny reflects on it. Howlowitz died in 2012.

But what happened in 2008 ? If she had to guess, she'd say it corresponds with either the birth of his kids or his first meeting with his wife. Or maybe the moment he learned she was pregnant or they started to try for kits. She makes a quick calculation. Nick got out of prison about a year ago, spent 5 years behind bars. She doesn't know the kid's age, but they don't have collar yet so, they're at least 6 and less than 8. It's 2017, so they were born between 2009 and 2011. She'll have to ask Nick when he met his wife. Subtly.

So he would have given up his life of crime because of his family ? He'd have focused all his effort on both it and Wilde Times ? That's… sadly poetic. Pursuing two dreams at the same time, both of them ending up destroyed by the ZPD.

Her head full of questions, she closes the file.

Shutting down the computer, she decides to head home. She needs to relax after taking all this in.


	10. Breaking the Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes. Chapter. Get it ?

**_Hello, our guest to day is a dick, don't take everything he says to heart._ **

_"You're going to say it every time ?"_

_Yup._

_"Alright then. Who first ? **Confused Goatee**. Nice, a fellow prey. Nick had it rou- Oh, come on !"_

_Something disagreeing with you, MacHorn ?_

_"Something dis- This fox is a criminal and people are just pitying him ! What is wrong with this generation ? And predators hating predators... Fox are born criminals, of course they would hate cops, regardless of the species ! Are all you readers so blind."_

_Everyone is entitled to their opinion._

_"Entitled is the right word... Then we have an **Aaron MacNatt**. What does he- A distopia ? You think this is a distopia ? What about a world where predators run free ? One no one is stopping them from harmind others. You people are maniacs, I'm not..."_

_Aaaand he stomped out... Gotta give it to him, he really knows how to be a dick._

* * *

The night is dark, the sky moonless.

Jack checks his equipment and his assignment for the last time.

It’s like a ritual, at each of his assignment, he can’t help but to reminisce on his past. What led him here. What happened to the idealistic kid he used to be.

A young buck from Lagos, an island far to the south, who moved to Zootopia, with a dream shared by a younger doe a half-dozen years later. Becoming an officer, making the world a better place.

The ZPD refused his application. It turned out that everyone could only be anything in the private sector at the time. Through sheer will and obstinacy, he managed to get hired at Bellwether Security, at first as a low level staff member. Then, he climbed in the hierarchy, becoming one of the most sought after protection mammal, responsible for the most sensible VIPs.

Then, one day, something happened to one of the mammal he was responsible for. A tiger, (allegedly) part of a predator supremacy group, jumped him and mauled him to death, despite his collar zapping him repeatedly. The bunny expected the predator to receive some kind of punishment for the murder he had committed, but his lawyer pleaded savagery. Turned out, savage predators couldn’t be held accountable for their behaviour, and they ruled out Jack’s testimony as the bunny clearly seemed traumatized by the incident, at least in their eyes.

After the incident, he got a week paid leave from the job. That same week, he received a very strange visit from Anton Bellwether, the company’s CEO. The sheep revealed to him that not only was Bellwether Security’s job to protect the most important mammal of the city, but a more shadowy part of it worked to take down those who couldn’t be punished, or eliminate those who threatened the city’s peace. That same night, he learned that lawmammals could be bought out easier than he had thought, and there went his last shred of trust in the system. According to Anton, he was everything that he looked for. Trained and driven mammals, that had seen the truth of the city. Mammals that were ready to dirty their paws for the greater good. It would be a hard life, where he would follow orders he would not have the right to question, for reasons he would not always know.

Jack’s first assignment as he started working for that shadowy branch was to eliminate the corrupted judge that rendered the verdict. From that point forward, he became one of the most proficient shadow agent of the organisation.

With a sigh, Jack’s pulls himself from his reveries. A job he used to… Not like, he never really liked taking mammal’s lives… Testing his skills, knowing they serve a greater good, stillfeels good and rewarding, but this feeling is starting to fade. Each life he takes costs a higher toll than the previous one. Not fully knowing why most of the mammals he has to take down have to be dealt with is also denting his resolve. Some are obvious, of course, others… Not so much. He has faith in his ideals and his hierarchy, though, and he knows it not to be misguided. They never let him down before.

And he knows what does is important. He has seen the effect it has on the city. Feud between mob bosses that could have devolved into full blown wars defused by a bullet in the right brain. Witnesses that knew too much about BellSec injected with deadly doses of poison to keep them from talking (not all agents are as subtle as he is), allowing him to keep protecting the world from the shadows.

The bunny takes out his grapple gun and aims for the roof. Its claws bite the concrete ledge with a crunching sound and he reels himself up, running on the wall as he does so.

Sometimes, he wishes he had a partner, only to cut through the loneliness. For a time, he thought he could find it in Judy. She was trained, and skilled, like him. She had all aspects necessary for his job. But the bunny was, and still is, a furball of idealism and optimism, traits that, while endearing and positive, would never allow her to understand how the work he has to do is necessary. She would see what he does as wrong, and part of him knows she’d be right to do so.

Judy, deep down, is a good mammal, and Jack is perfectly aware he isn’t. And while they were together, her qualities would only serve to remind him that he knew how the world really was.

Dark, unfair, unforgiving.

He hopes, he really hopes the doe will never lose that innocence that makes her look at the bright side of things.

No, Judy could never be the right mammal for that type of work. He’d need someone coy, calculating and sly, somewhat sadistic. A mammal that has seen the ugliness of the world and chosen to use it like a weapon instead of letting it cut through them.

His mind wanders yet again to arctic vixen from a couple of weeks ago, and it makes him groan in frustration.

Sleeping with her had been a mistake. Having to be near ticking timebombs on a daily basis is bad enough. Fucking one was sheer stupidity. The simple idea makes him shudder. And the few shreds of memory that have come back are some of the most horrible he ever had to deal with.

Not because they disgust him.

Because he’s been thinking about her since it happened. These images are playing on a loop, his brain begging to connect them together, or find new images replace the missing ones with. The side of him that came out when he was drunk is pounding at the gates of his mind. It craves more. And Jack’s sliding. He knows that if he admits it to himself, he won’t be able to hide from his more twisted and animalistic tendencies anymore.

The bunny shakes his head to get back to the real world.

He’s on a roof now, a foot on parapet, ready to spring into action. The window he needs to access is only a couple of level lower, all he has to do now is to take some momentum and leap to the other side. He takes a few steps back and dashes forward. With a couple of paces, he launches himself and grabs the roof’s edge on the other side, before letting himself fall.

He lands on the window’s ledge and tries to push it. Of course, it’s closed. No matter. Taking a flat metal hook from his belt, he slides it on the side of the window and fumbles a bit, until it pops open with a low creak.

He slides inside the dark apartment and listen for noise. In the next room, someone is typing on a keyboard. He can see the light under the door that probably leads to an office.

Squinting his eyes, he tries to see through the darkness and curses his prey eyes. Nyctalopia is the only thing he envies to predator.

The floor is carpeted and the place is large. He could very probably afford to make the trip to the door like that, but he opts to take out his flashlight. Tripping and stupidly revealing himself is not his idea of professionalism.

The place is a mess. Papers are scattered everywhere, on the coffee table, under it, on the sofa, things he knows his target has stolen from Ramses Lab when he set fire to the building he was working in. He knows the target is an ex employee. As it turned out, he got hired on a lie, with the sole purpose to steal secret and cause a mess. He’s part of a conspiracy theorist groups that thinks the sheep are responsible for every bad thing that happened to the city. Poisoning the atmosphere, oppressing the predators, making the frogs gay. Take your pick.

In and of itself, it could be a matter settled by the company’s law team. Problem is that the ram perfectly covered his tracks, so the case is frozen. Of course, he hasn’t covered them well enough, otherwise, the bunny wouldn’t be there.

Ramses Labs and Bellwether Security have always worked hoof in hoof, and the chemical company is responsible for some of the most important product both the security company and the ZPD use. Mostly tranquillizing serum and pepper spray. And Jack knows it’s only a drop of water in the ocean of their revenue.

If the guy keeps at it, though, or transmit what he knows about the company to the wrong mammals, he could end up becoming a real problem and a danger to the city.

And it’s Jack’s role to make sure that he doesn’t.

He squeezes his tranq-gun in his paws as he approaches the door, before silently hopping to the door knob and turning it. It emits a metallic sounds as the door creaks open, and the bunny can now see through the slit of the door into the room. It’s a small office, walls covers with papers, interconnected with colored strings. There’s a futon in the corner, its sheets rolled in a ball. The computer chair is empty.

As the door is swung open by a sheep holding a baseball bat, Jack dodges and roll. The weapon crashes against the door knob, breaking it.

“Who are you ?” Shrieks the bat wielder. The caprine is wearing sweatpants and a stained t-shirt. His eyes are wild, underlined with dark rings and he looks both angry and terrified.

Jack doesn’t answer and aims at his opponent. Through sheer luck, his second bat swing catches the tranq dart, but still misses the bunny. Jack rolls, leaps and bounces against a wall, reloading his weapon as he does so, before landing feet first on the sheep’s head.

“You’re with them aren’t you ? You won’t catch me alive !”

“That’s the plan.” States Jack, evading a swipe from the sheep by jumping on his desk and tranqing him.

“No ! I don’t...” The sheep pulls the dart from his arm. “Want to...” Stumbling, he falls to the ground, while simultaneously trying to scramble away from the bunny. “Die...” He mutters as unconsciousness takes him.

Jack sighs. This was needlessly difficult. In about thirty seconds, the sheep’s heart will have stopped beating because of the oversaturated tranq. Now all he has to do is burn this place to the ground and make it look like accidental poetic justice. His eyes glance over the computer screen, it shows a chat window opened with someone else.

“Beehive” Is the nickname, and the sheep was in the process of sending them a file. The buck knows of that alias, he’s heard it in a couple of briefings. With a mouse click, he stops the file upload. He could steal the hard drive, but fire will perfectly do the trick. He’ll just douse the computer with lighter fluid or something. And he was clearly ordered not to do anything else than take down his target and burn down his place. Besides, the data he stole wasn’t lost in the fire anyway. Before leaving the room, he takes back the darts he used. Then he directs himself toward the kitchen, to start searching the cupboard under the sink. There are a lot of ways to make a fire look accidental with household items.

 

The sirens are echoing in the night. Jack is walking toward his car, avoiding the larger streets to get around the traffic cameras. He gets in and quickly get rid of his equipment, shoving it in a small duffel bag that he slides under the passenger seat.

He just killed a mammal, a prey at that, and his paws are shaking. They said it would get easier. It used to be easy. Sometimes he hears the voices of his victims at night, pleading, accusing him. He needs to think about something else… He needs to go for a walk.

He needs a drink.

The bunny open his car door and closes it behind him, walking down the street while trying to empty his mind. He sees the face of the sheep again. How full of fear his eyes were when they closed. Images superpose themselves and dozens of other faces appear in its stead. Tigers, bears, wolves, foxes. All the lives he took over the years are flashing in his mind.

He shakes his head, trying to push away the memory as his steps bring him toward an alleyway he found a few days prior.

At the end of it, there’s a bar. Inside this bar might be an arctic vixen.

Part of himself tries to push him forward and another pushes back.

This is not what he needs. He doesn’t need another night of mindless sex with manipulative slut that will only serve to make him fall further into self-disgust.

What he needs is someone he could talk to. Someone he could pour his heart out. Someone that could absolve him of all he feels guilty about.

The bunny chuckles. He doesn’t deserve absolution. He’s a necessary evil, but an evil all the same. It’s the last thing he can hold himself to.

He deserves to feel self-disgust. He deserves the look of hate he’ll give himself in the morning.

And above everything else, he deserves a drink.

Jack moves forward and pushes the door of the bar.

She’s here, sitting on her stool, a glass of vodka in her paw, staring at her phone. She doesn’t turn, she doesn’t glance, but he can see her smirking as he hops on the stool next to her.

“I knew you’d be back.” She whispers.

“Jack.” He states with as much confidence he can muster. “The name’s Jack.”

“Why should I care ?”

“I want you to know your lines for tonight’s performance.” He answers, easily slipping into the cocky persona. He points at a bottle of whisky and makes a “two” sign with his paw to the bartender.

“You weren’t that confident last time we saw each other.” States the vixen with a giggle, before sipping the last drop of her drink.

The glasses of whiskey are placed in front of them and Skye takes hers. “What are we drinking to ?”

Jack stares at the glass, trying to find something to say. He looks to her and her gaze is on him,

two shards of ice pinning him down. “What do you want to drink to ?” He asks in a croaking voice.

“Hmmm, good question… I want to drink to…” Her grin turns to sly and she approaches her face from his. “To the mammals we hurt.”

It takes the entirety of Jack’s willpower not to gape. “To the mammal we hurt.” He smiles, raising his glass and clinking it against hers.

The both of them empty their drinks and the vixen gets down from her stool, directing herself toward the door and deliberately swaying her hips as she does so.

“Leaving already ?” Jack hopes he sounds more smug that desperate.

“I hoped this would entice you to follow.” She says pointing her thumb at her tail. Or her butt. He can’t tell.

And he hates to admit it to himself but both are highly and equally enticing.

Tossing a bill on the bar to pay for the drinks, the buck follows the vixen.

As they walk side by side, she leans on him, putting an arm around his shoulders. He represses his instinctive reflex to push the predator away and set a confident paw on her hips. Two can play that game. Besides, it’s late, no one is around to see, and even if it was the case, it’s too dark for it to be a risk to get recognized. And he knows that if the situation gets violent he can handle almost any kind of mammal.

His ears perk up as he starts to hear a low rumble coming from Skye’s throat. She’s deliberately trying to put him on edge, but he won’t give her the satisfaction to react. Then she shoves him against a wall and kisses him, before nipping at his neck. She’s testing him. What she doesn’t expect is for him to set his feet against the wall, vault above her before using the momentum to make her fly above him. He breaks her fall before she can touch the ground, but he can clearly hear her collar going off and zapping her.

“Ouch !”

She’s arched, with the bunny’s paw supporting her back and neck. “Sorry.” He says.

“It’s fine. You get used to it. Give me a kiss to make it all better ?” She’s still taunting but is glad to feel the buck’s lips against hers.

 

Now that he can see it without either being shitfaced or hangover, the vixen’s apartment seems rather small and in bad shape. The walls have traces of water damage, the carpet is patchy and there’s nothing but naked lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling. It’s such a squat he almost expects to see Tyler Deerden emerge from a corner of the little dingy apartment.

 _I am Jack’s raging bile duct._ He thinks with the corner of a smile.

The place is only comprised of two relatively large room. One being the bedroom/kitchen, and the other the bathroom.

He can see the vixen slide a bottlecap in her collar, before swaying her hips toward him.

“Oh my, it seems the poor little bunny lost himself in the fox’s den. What might happen to him ?” She catches the collar of his shirt and kisses him deeply. He should be repulsed, and he kind of his, but the part of his brain enjoying the situation is way louder.

Jack feels her paws lifting him up and he locks his legs around her back. He can’t count many times he was on the opposite end of this situation, and it feels kind of nice. Skye lays him on the bed and starts undressing him. He helps her out of her clothes too, until he feels her paws grab his wrist and hold them against above his head, while her teeth playfully bite his neck. Her collar starts to beep yellow, but it’s only slightly distracting. Using his training, he makes her let go of his wrist, before shoving her to the side. Then he manages to make her dive face first in her pillow. He’s now standing behind her, holding her tail

“Oh really ?” She asks over her shoulder in a devious tone while the fluffly appendage curls around his shoulders.

“Really.” He answers cockily. He makes it look like he knows exactly what he wants and what he’s doing, but it couldn’t be further from the truth. He chose this position because he doesn’t want to see her face. He doesn’t want to admit that he finds her beautiful. He doesn’t want to admit that it feels way more good and exciting than with any bunny he ever had sex with before.

Her collar emits a zap that he barely registers as he enters her.

He tries to convince himself that he’s only using her for her body. He tries not look at her hips as they hit his. He tries to keep his gaze from her entrancing fur and from her poofy tail that curls with each thrust. He tries to forget the fact that she didn’t give him her name, even though he only gave her his because he desperately wanted to know.

The vixen’s collar keeps uselessly zapping the bottle cap while thrusts into her harder and harder, as if trying to dispel every contradictory emotion, every nonsensical feeling in his mind. Her moans fill his ears, covering the zaps of her collar. She looks at him above her shoulder and his breath is caught in his throat.

_Look away !_

“I want to see you.” She groans.

She turns and swing a leg above his head, managing not to hit him in the process. The buck keeps pounding. He’s slipping, drowning into her eyes. Her paws grab one of his and places his thumb on her nub, gasping as he starts rubbing that tender spot.

“Jack… Oh gosh, Jack !” She moans.

“Your name.” He moans in return. “What’s-”

“Skye !” She answers, crossing her leg behind his butt, shoving him deeper between her thighs, still gazing into his eyes. “Skye is my name-”

_Look away !_

“And- You- better- remember it !” She snarl hungrily as she pushes him inside her again and again.

An orgasm shakes him as he shoves his face in her neck, repeating her name over and over. He hears a content sigh escape her throat, though he knows this was barely an appetizer to the vixen.

“I hope you have a few more rounds in you.” She grins.

The buck moves away from her and shoots her and undecipherable expression before turning away.

“Leaving so soon ?”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

“Suit yourself.”

He enters the tiled room and put his paws against the sink while staring at himself in the mirror. The same feeling of disgust he felt earlier appears, and he knows it by now, it’s not aimed at her. She’s not horrible. She’s not a monster. She’s the most beautiful ticking timebomb he ever met.

“I’m a pervert.” He mutters to himself, stepping back from the mirror, his back hitting the door. “I’m a fucking pervert.” There are very few things he doesn’t like about being a bunny. Being overly emotional is one of them. It’s a thing he can easily keep in check in his professional life, but it’s hard when it gets personal.

“You okay in there ?” Comes a female voice, while the knob rotates. He turns around and see her appears in front of him. He can’t stop his eyes from scanning her.

“Everything’s perfect.” He answers in a wavery smile. “Why don’t we get back to it ?”

She leans down and kisses him. “You’re very cute, you know that ?”

He should be mad at her for using the c-word. He doesn’t. Because he wants to hear her say it again. This is too much. He shouldn’t feel that way toward a vixen. His feeling were never that strong toward a mammal he barely knew before. This whole situation doesn’t make any sense.

She turns around, swaying her hips again and the buck sighs, closing his eyes.

“This is a mistake.”

“What ?”

“Us. This is a mistake.”

She sits on the bed and shoots him a peculiar look. “What is ‘us’ ?”

He doesn’t know what to answer. He didn’t prepare for that question.

“What do you think we are ?” She asks.

Jack looks away. “Just two mammals scratching an itch.” There is no reason to think this is anything else.

If only it was anything else.

“Then what’s the problem ?”

He’s about to answer but she raises a finger.

“I know you’re a buck and I’m a vixen and it’s supposed to be wrong. It doesn’t mean shit.”

The buck mutters his answer.

“Sorry, what ?”

“I’m obsessed with you !” He almost shouts. “I can’t get you out of my head. You’re the only thing I could think about for that last two weeks. I hoped fucking you again would dispel it, but now it’s even worse.” He states sitting next to her. “You need to throw me out and tell me you never want to see me again, because otherwise, I’ll just keep coming back.”

“Jack...”

“This is on me, okay ? I know, I should have refused in the first place. I should have… I don’t know… Sought professional help…”

His ears are down and he’s slouching, a total contrast to the overconfident (and drunk) bunny she met at the bar a few days ago.

It’s eating a him, and she should revel in it. It’s half the reason why she does that kind of thing. She likes that the prey can’t get that they’re hurting themselves by not realising their attraction to her. She likes that, blinded by their own prejudice, they miss that they are the ones responsible for their own feelings. She likes that they can’t realise that they are fuelling their own self-hatred.

But she doesn’t enjoy this. Because he’s not blaming her anymore. Now he’s purely blaming himself.

Jack feels a pair of arms wrap around him.

The bunny doesn’t sob against her chest, but he’s damn close to. He hugs her in return, burying his face in her fur. The tail that curls around him feels like heaven and he manages to forget that he should not be enjoying this.

“You’re a mess.”

“I thought I was just a plaything to you.” He half-jokes.

“You are a plaything. Maybe I don’t like to break my toys.”

The bunny chuckles. She can’t help taunting him, it seems. “Last time, it felt like you were enjoying… What was happening to me. It felt like you hated me.”

“I hate idiots that treat me like some kind of slut that pulls them away from the straight and narrow. I enjoy… Torturing them. Breaking them.”

“And you did for me too.”

“Yes. I did. Now, I don’t.”

“I don’t think you’re a slut.” He blurts, before blushing. _Nice going, next time just straight up admit you’re crushing on her, you damn moron._

She doesn’t seem to notice anything, though. “Yeaaaah, I’m pretty sure I am one, though. I’ve slept with enough mammals to deserve the title. And I don’t intend to give up on it.”

The bunny lets escape a laugh. Maybe she is a slut, but does that make him ? Judy was his longest relationship, and she was the only one he actually had respect for. Most of the others were simply flings that he discarded as soon as he got bored. It might happen to him for a change.

She feels him relaxing in her arm, shaken by a laugh. He catches the interrogative look she aims at him.

“All this. Me. You. I… I don’t know anything about you. You don’t know anything about me. And somehow you just…”

She squeezes him lightly. “I told you, I enjoyed torturing you. Now I don’t.” She grins, before poking his forehead with a claw. “Because you started using this.”

“I still feel like I acted like an asshole to you.”

“Oh, you did.” She says, with the same grin that makes him a bit uncomfortable. “But then, so did I.” She adds, non-apologetically.

“Then maybe we should start over.” The buck shifts and unsticks himself from the vixen, before sitting in front of her. He extends a paw toward her. “Hello, my name is Jack Savage. It’s nice to meet you.”

Skye giggles at how literally he decided to go about it. She takes his paw and shakes it.

“Nice to meet you. My name’s Skye Winters, and I’m a mechanic.”

The buck bites his lip. Either he tells her he kills mammals for a living, or he says that he works for Bellwether Security. He can’t tell both, and he’s pretty sure none of the two will sound nice to her. He could also not answer, but he wants to know her, and he can’t expect her to open up if he doesn’t.

“I work at BellSec.” He states evenly.

She squints her eyes at him. “Really ?”

“I know it’s not the most progressive organisation, and that its leadership has a questionable political stance...” A stance he can’t say he’s completely sharing anymore. He’s falling in love with a predator, both are hardly compatible.

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

“But the alternative would be to try again for the ZPD, so...” Its not a complete lie. With the MII, he technically could try for it now. But the rules would be too restrictive after BellSec.

“Let’s not talk about work.” The vixen states.

“What do you want to talk about ?”

“Rephrasing : let’s not talk.” She purrs, leaning toward him.


	11. Can't Change the Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes in the chapter.

_And there you go, Jack.  
_

_"Okay, hand me that... Hey, there are reviews from other chapters too !"_

_Well the guy just only posted them, so..._

_"Great. So, what does that **RT_Pilon** has to say ? Spellcheck on "Carreer". Well, that' because in Furrench, "Carreer" is written "Carrière", so there was a bit of a mistake here."_

_You know Furrench ?_

_"I know seven languages. He goes on about the fourth-wall breaking and the research-boasting. My take on it that writers, and artists in general, are desperate for recognition."_

_Hey !_

_"More seriously though, I think the fourth-wall is just a gimmick to the writer of this fic, that he's starting to regret because it takes up a lot of his time in editing-"_

_Amen._

_"As for the research, I don't know. Maybe it's because they want others to know that some of their most ludicrous ideas weren't pulled out of their asses ? But yes, not making the explanation part of the story is lazy if it's relevant to it."_

_You seem to know a lot about writing._

_"I read a lot."_

_When you're not killing._

_"Shut up. And you got to note that most of these writers aren't professionals, and for those that are, this is a place where they don't **need** to be professional. You can put down the flame-suit BTW... Ah ! They says they're getting into the story. Not surprising they do, since it's on chapter 8 that you kickstarted the plot. You took your sweet time for that."_

_Hey, I like building up, okay ?_

_"They say that he can see it running at least ten more chapters..."_

_Oh, my sweet summer child._

_"Yeah, we're barely at a third of the story here. They also gave you kudos."_

_Thanks !_

_"What else- Partially broken mammal ? Okay, I have SOME self-doubt about my life. I'm not broken. Are you going to have a christmas break ?"_

_A what ?_

_"Yeah, me neither."_

_Mammals need killing ?_

_"You're getting on my nerves. Well, that's all they wrote. Guess I'm just going to go now."_

_Okay. Have a nice murdering._

_"Okay, now you're going to get it."_

* * *

"When I got partnered with you, I thought we'd actually work on the missing mammals case." Judy says casually, trying to hide her disappointment, as Wolford drives the car around the harsh air of the border between Downtown and Sahara Square. Most mammals aren't paying attention to the cruiser as the area is one of the safest in the city. To them, police cruisers are part of the background.

The wolf chuckled. "This is a big case and we have very few elements to go by. Besides, MacHorn is working on said few elements as we speak. We still have our own beat to cover."

"I don't know, I feel like we could do more."

"Well, we could go back to interrogate the mammals linkes to the missing predators, but I doubt MacHorn would be happy if we involved Wilde again..." The wolf takes a left, his expression turning to wistful. "Honestly, even with what you brought to us, we have nothing to actively go on. Zootopia houses sheep by the thousand, it's the first time I heard about NightHowlers. I know old MacHorn is digging everything he can on them as we speak, but as you said to us, there really isn't much to find about them either."

"Isn't there anything we can do ?"

"Whether there is we can do or not, we need to wait for MacHorn's word before doing anything. He's tense enough as it is, I don't want him to go ballistic on our tails. Besides, we've only been on this case together for two days, and you're already getting restless. Patience is a virtue, you know."

The bunny groans. Patience certainly isn't one of her qualities and she's aware of it. She's used to make things happen instead of waiting for them to unfold."

"Maybe I should shoot a text to Nick." She mutters.

"Nick ? Wait you call Nicholas Wilde "Nick" ? You two are on first name basis ?"

The bunny winces. "I'm… A lot of things happened on friday."

"A of lot things, huh ?" The grin the wolf gives her is coy, and for a second, Judy wonders if mischief is common to all canid species.

"Don't make assumption about him and me, and I won't do any about you and Fangmeyer, alright ?" She shoots back, matching the lupine's grin, which falls down as soon as she finishes her sentence.

"What ? What are you talking about ?" He hisses, looking left and right, as if one of their colleague was going to appear out of nowhere.

The bunny innocently inspects her blunt claws. "I've been working with the master of gossip for weeks, Ralph. You look awfully flustered all of a sudden."

"Okay, look, me and Nadine aren't a thing, okay ? We barely even talk."

She gives him a dubious look. "Yeahhhh… She doesn't talk to anyone, so… Besides, you could have placated me with a joke, but you decided to go all blushing schoolboy on me, so I'm going to assume I put a digit on something."

Ralph tries to put his neutral expression back up but fails to. "That is not funny."

"Hey, who can control their feelings ?"

"You aren't going to say to me that it's wrong, unnatural, disgusting, and stuff like that ?"

Given his expression the bunny guesses it's something that happened before. "I'm not. I have absolutely no idea how a mammal can be attracted by another out of their species, but… I'm a prey, you're a predator, and we've both evolved way past what was natural, ie, you trying to eat me. I mean, what in our way of life is natural, anymore ? We have phones, vehicles, medecine... As for disgusting… As long as you don't show me pictures of you two doing you know what, we're fine." She's being earnest. When Clawhauser outed Ralph as an inter to her, she didn't really know what to say, aside from reprimanding the feline for it. Friends don't out friends. It's not that she think it's wrong or right, she simply doesn't care. That most inter (at least those from really different species) are treated as if they had a mental illness can be understandable to her on some level, but as a bunny, she's used to other mammal treating her high emotional level as a sort of handicap. She's simply not qualified to say who should be in love with whom, and that's the whole extent of her opinion on the matter.

The wolf is still holding the wheel with stiff paws, and gives the occasional surprised glance at his partner as she speaks.

"Guess you weren't expecting an open mind about it from a hick bunny from hicksville."

"Sorry."

Judy snickers. "My neighbors are a kudu and an oryx. Close species, but still… I had to get used to the idea pretty quickly, because they have no problem sharing their love with the whole floor."

"Okay, that's a disturbing image."

"I meant that the walls are thin."

The wolf snorts. "Got it."

"Also, there's a homeless mule living in bunnyburrow. Messy family story. He's a bit of a local attraction, since he became a street musician… There are a few goat/sheep couples out there too. There were enough occurrences of inter-species relationships in my life for me to be used to the idea."

"Cool. That's good to know." The wolf says in relief. He likes Judy, and he would feel bad if she thoughts less of him because of his feelings toward the tiger.

"But if you really want to hear the most negative thing I have to say about your attraction to Nadine… I find it darn weird that wolf would try to go after tiger. I mean, for something else than to fight over territory."

The wolf chuckles. "I'm not going after her, but yes that would be weird. Not as weird as a pred-prey relationship, but it's up there."

Judy nods. "Yeah, that is something I really can't get. It feels… Wrong somehow. I don't think I would shun mammals for being in that kind of relationship, but I have a hard time believing it would work on the long or even short run."

"There are some preys that are into it, you know, just as one night stands." The wolf smiles. "Lots of weirdos out there."

Judy frowns. "With the level of adrenalin sexual activity generates, how can preds- Oh. Caps."

"Yup. Caps."

"Don't the preds fear getting reported ?"

"Hah ! By the 'deviant prey' they just banged ? I don't think so." The wolf snickers. "Besides, even between preds, mammals use them."

Judy frowns. "Really ? There are city facilities for that kind of-"

Wolford can't help but let out a long howling laugh, his collar blaring yellow. He knows of the city facilities, where predators can have their collars taken off, so that they can have sex. No pred ever enjoyed going to these places.

"What ?" Judy asks, a bit hurt by the mocking laugh.

"Seriously, do you know what the process to get a room at that kind of place is like ?" He asks, shooting her a look between annoyed and mocking.

"Erh… No ?"

"A week's delay on average. And there are forms to fill on everything. Like, is it recreational ? Is it with the goal of procreation ? You need to provide your health certificate, they check your record, even ask for bloodwork sometimes... Legally, no predator can be refused the right to use them, but we can be stalled a bit. One new regulation, just one, and the city could control the predator population expansion rate… Oh and also, we're being monitored during the act."

"No !" Judy reacts, scandalized.

"Two uncollared predators in a secluded place and you think there wouldn't be cameras ?"

The bunny's shocked. What about intimacy ? What about privacy ? How can there be passion, when the mammals know they are being watched ? She's a bunny, and she knows of her sex drive (which she knows is pretty low by bunny standards). Understanding the hardship of predators sex life caused by the TAME collars is a big blow to her.

What Ralph doesn't tell her, is that these videos sometimes find their way on the internet. He'd feel bad wrecking the last remnants of her innocence.

"If you've ever wondered why drug use and alcoholism was rampant in the predator community between the 40s and the 60s, this is the reason." States the wolf evenly. "Then, plastic became widespread. Still sucks to hear the collar going off every five seconds, but you eventually learn to tune it out."

"What, you mean, you too-" She stares at the wolf with a stunned expression. It's illegal, it's even highly dangerous, the wolf would never- would he ?

Ralph has some guilt in his expression, but probably not as much as he should, in her opinion. "All predators, Judy. No exception. Sex is basically illegal to us in our own home. What would you do if it was the case for your species ? Would you abide by the rules or take the risk ?"

She honestly doesn't know what to answer. No that's not true, she knows exactly what to answer, but still keeps it to herself. That facet of predator life is a slap in her face. She had never even thought about it up to now. She's starting to realise the world isn't as black and white as she had thought when she was a kid. Hanging out with Nick had been sobering, but the guy is an ex-convict. Ralph is an officer of the law, and even he isn't free all crimes.

"Why are you telling me all this ? I'm a prey, I could tell on you."

The wolf officer lift's a brow. "You're an honorary predator and ZPD officer. I believe you wouldn't snitch on one of your own."

Judy gapes, and then closes her mouth. She'd never be able to bring herself to tell on him for that, and not only because she doesn't have any evidence. She'd feel guilty if anything ever happened that she could have prevented by talking, but this… This is personal freedom. One she can enjoy that is forbidden to others. For the first time, she realises it, the law isn't always fair. And in the case of predator, for the safe of the citizen's safety, maybe it even rarely is.

"But, doesn't that mean putting your partner in danger each time ?" Judy argues. "What if you or they turn savage during… You know."

"Most mammals keep a pepper spray or taser at arm's reach. It's kind of messed up, I know. But I have never heard of a predator turning savage during that kind of activity, so…"

Judy nods. Most studies on the matter suggest that the presence of prey is necessary for predators to turn savage. "The repressed hunting urge is theorised to be the thing triggering the state. Nick told me that was what he was counting on with Wilde Times." Judy mutters.

"It was a gamble on their part, but it paid off… The cop in me is still disappointed we couldn't really pin anything on Wilde." He doesn't add that the predator isn't.

"How come this whole thing isn't more well known, though ? I mean, I'd think he'd be seen as some kind of, I don't know, Robin Hood, by predators. Like he'd be more famous."

The wolf chuckles. "Some do consider him a hero, some don't. The media swept it all under the rug anyway. Giving him publicity wouldn't have been the right move, it would have made him an icon. Maybe even a martyr since he went to prison. But you can bet your tail all cops know about him, one way or another."

"I'm simply surprised more mammals don't recognize him in the street."

"That's because he's a fox. And because a lot of them did pretend to be him at the time, either to mess with the cop or to use his notoriety. You've seen him up close, how would you describe him physically ?"

The bunny doesn't answer right away. Honestly, the first thing that pops into her mind is his beautif- his emerald eyes, and then his shirt. Maybe his sleek and thin muzzle. But then, that description would fit most foxes (aside from the shirt) "I know I'd recognize him among other foxes, but I don't think I could describe him accurately."

"And you spent a lot of time with him. Imagine if you had only seen his picture."

Silence falls on them again, both reflecting on the discussion they just shared, until a new interrogation pops into Judy's mind. She hesitates for a bit before asking it, but the wolf proved to be relatively open on the topic until now, so she decides to ask anyway.

"So, if predators use caps to… You know… What happens if a female gets pregnant ? If there are forms to fill, the city facility have to keep track on who use them ! It would be a proof of the use of caps, wouldn't it ?"

Wolford nods. "It would. In that case, if it's early enough in the pregnancy, the couple would apply for a room in a 'pred brothel'. You wouldn't believe how many 'premature' kids are roaming our streets." He grins. "Alternatively, there's a thing called abortion..."

Judy winces. That's not a happy thought. She personally never thought about having kids, but it seems kind of messed up to use that solution for this kind of reason. "Doesn't it cause the same problem of record tracking ?"

"Nope. These are pretty much anonymous. No questions, no nothing. It's between patient and doctor. I mean, if the government started tracking those, it would mean a massive rise in illegal abortions. And spirits knows these are no fun."

Judy is at lost for words. To her, the collars had never been anything else than a way to keep the predators' savage urges at bay. With that new perspective, she realises the cons are much higher than she previously thought.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." The wolf says, patting her shoulder. "I mean, I am. These things suck, big time. But the alternative isn't pretty. Either we run the risk of seeing predators going savage without safeguard, and we both know that it's not a good thing..."

Judy shudders, the images if two weeks prior surging in her mind. She suppresses them, counting slowly in her head. She needs to start her sparring with Snarlov as soon as she can.

"…or we separate predators from preys."

"Segregation is an abomination." Judy mutters. She saw in the history books the effect it had during the thirties and the early fourties, just before Zootopia's founding. Starving predators, shunned for the way they were born, cast aside, or even outright exterminated in some prey dominated countries.

"On that we agree."

The conversation topic doesn't really please Wolford anymore, and he knows it's not the best to keep both partners cheery. And sullen isn't a good look for Judy. He'd never say it to her, out of respect, and for fear of being pummelled to the ground, but cute mammals looking sad are one of the wolf's weaknesses.

"Hey, I'm starting to get hungry. Wanna stop for food ? There's a Five Graze just down the street, we could go there." He asks.

"Yeah, why no- Erm, it only has prey options." She realises.

The wolf shrugs. "I can get by with some veggie burger for a meal. If it gets too much, I'll stop by a ZFC and get some wings later on. And if worst come to worst, I just have to reach left..."

He makes a playful clawing move at the bunny, realising as he does that he's being awfully rude, waving his claws at her. That's another of the wolf's flaws, he gets comfortable easily, and sometimes forget his friends aren't all predators.

Judy grabs his paw and puts it in a half-lock with a smile. "Yeah, I wouldn't try that. I beat down savage bears for lunch."

\- 1 -

Being on the beat can be more boring that Judy had previously anticipated. Not as much as working the archive, but it's slowly rising up to the challenge. Five days in, MacHorn didn't give them any task even remotely related to the missing mammal case. She's starting to get the feeling he's twiddling his thumbs while she's filling what previously was the physical part of his job.

"So…" Judy begins trying to find a new topic to talk about with Wolford. Aside from the pickpocket they caught that morning, the day was pretty slow, and they already run out of discussion topics. "Why do you sign to Nadine ? The only problem is her voice, not her hearing. You could just talk."

The wolf too is eating a donut, white chocolate glazed. "I don't know, it would just feel wrong to talk while she can only sign. We both are the best at it in the precinct, and we can have full on conversation no one can really follow." He smiles.

"So you can share secrets, and stuff..."

"Not secrets, per se…"

"But you share a lot. You are really close, aren't you ? How come ?"

The wolf grins. "We have a kind of similar upbgringing. It brought us closer."

"Really ?"

"We both come from pretty traditional families, and she kind of cut ties with them a few months after the whole hurt throat incident. Since tigers are pretty solitary by comparison to other mammals, she wasn't sharing it…"

"So what happened ?"

The wolf's smile wavers at the bittersweet memory. "Well, she's usually the first one I greet in the morning for… Obvious reasons. Yeah, you can smile. Anyway, instead of my usual "how are you doing" voiceline, I signed instead. And instead of signing "Fine, how are you ?" she answered "pretty bad." out loud. That's when I knew shit was really going down because Fang never talks if it isn't important. Next thing you know, we're in a closet, she's literally crying against my shoulder – Well, no, she's staring at the wall with a hard frown that'd freeze sahara square - while signing her whole life to me and I'm a bit lost because I absolutely didn't expect that."

"Did something happen between her and her family ?"

The wolf exhaled, inflating his lips. "Boy, did something happen. Her family still practices arranged marriages. You know, tiger tradition. Can't criticize, wolf traditions can be really screwed up depending on the clan. Anyway, they wanted her to marry the friend of friends for what could boil down to monetary reasons."

"Wait, is this authorised under Zootopian law ?"

"Yes and no. You can marry whoever you want, provided they're from your species of course, but you can't be forced into a marriage. However, when family pressures you..."

"For monetary reasons." Judy mutters.

"Not necessarily. Also honour, promises… But yeah, you can boil it all down to money in the end..."

"And there isn't anything we can do about it ? It has to be illegal."

"Technicalities and traditions I guess... Anyway, in essence, she said no, they said they would disown her if she didn't comply. Boom, end of story."

"Are you sure it was okay to tell me ? Wasn't that a bit personal to her ?" Judy asks.

"Nah." He waved dismissively. "The whole precinct knows. Her parents tried to force her to come back on her decision by causing a scene at the precinct a few days later. She locked them in the drunk tank for the night herself. The chief acted like he had heard nothing."

Judy snickers. "He was bit… Hard on me in the beginning, but the chief really takes the well-being of his officers to heart, doesn't he ?"

The wolf nods. "Yeah. He says he doesn't care, but he just doesn't care for the small stuff. Being efficient on the job depends on your physical and mental state, he'll never gloss over that."

Judy's expression turns to wistful. Physical and mental state, huh ? "By the way, what's the deal between Clawhauser and the chi-"

"Do you know this vixen ?" Wolford cuts her, pointing at a female fox a few paces away from the car who's cheerily waving at them as she approaches. The female fox is wearing an orange dress with yellow floral patterns, reminiscent of Nick's green shirt. A purse his hanging from her left arm, and her discreet make up that thins her muzzle accentuates the green of her eyes.

The bunny squints, she doesn't know any vixen, unless… "Oh sweet cheese and crackers." She mutters, exiting the car.

"Judy !" Exclaims the vixen, in a voice that is only a pitch higher than Nick's. "It's been so long." He says, hugging her suddenly. "Call me Marian." He whispers in her ear.

"Marian, so nice to see you !" She exclaims, while keeping herself from squirming and hoping her tone is the right amount of cheerful. "Why didn't you warn me by text ?" She hisses in a low voice.

The fox snickers. "Because of the look on your face."

They part and the fox turns toward Wolford. The shadow of something grim and heinous traverses his features, but the lupine doesn't seem to notice it. "And who's your big friend ? You didn't tell me you were working with such a hunk of a canid." Nick/Marian winks seductively, while taking a couple of steps toward the wolf.

Ralph gives her an uncomfortable smile. "Nice to meet you, miss…"

"Just call me Marian. And you're… Wolford, is that it ? Judy talks about you a lot. If I didn't know better, I'd bet she has a crush on you."

"I don't have a crush on him !" Judy stammers as she goes beet red, wondering how Nick knows the wolf.

"Ah ?" Nick grins. "Meaning he's free for the taking ?" His tail curls and brushes Ralph's ankles who blushes in turn.

The canid officer almost jumps back. "I appreciate your interest in me, but I'm afraid I'm not interested."

"Oh… Well, then it's okay, I didn't come for that anyway." Nick's fake pout is way too real. Does the acting skills come with the con-life ? "I have a message from one of our common friend."

Ralph blinks. "Are you talking about Nicholas Wilde ?"

"You realize not all fox know eachother, right?"

The wolf's mouth snaps closed. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"But yeah, It's from Nick. That guy knows everyone, including me. Anyway, he asked me to bring you to one of his contact who discovered something about the missing mammals."

The wolf squint his eyes. "He told you about this ? Judy, how many mammals now details about this case ! You gotta respect the regulations !"

"Hey, hey, get off her case, okay ?" The "vixen" reacts. "You're getting intel out of this. If you're not happy, Judy will be the only one to come." He states in a severe mom voice.

"Now listen, if you have information related to a case-"

The "vixen" giggles. "But I don't. Someone Nick knows does. So unless you're not interested in what they have to tell, you need to play nice with the bun-bun, mmm-kay ?"

The bunny puts a paw to Nick's shoulder. "It's okay. I did mess up by talking about the case to Nick. Wolford wasn't being mean to me, he was right. So where do we need to go ?"

"It's easier if I we drive there." The tod smiles, before opening the cruiser's passenger's door and hopping in.

Wolford's ear twitches as he aims a dubious look at Judy. "Do you trust that vixen ?"

"Kinda ? I've met her a while ago, but we haven't really talked that much." She lies.

He doesn't seem convinced, but nods anyway. "Alright, worst case scenario, our weapons aren't there for decorative purpose." He directs himself toward the cruiser and takes out his radio. "Dispatch, this is Whisky Hotel 2381, we have a potential lead on the missing mammal case. We're going to meet a mammal at- Marian, where did you say the contact was ?"

"I didn't, but we're going to the docks of Desert Coast, east of Sahara Square."

"We're going at Desert Coats, the docks. Do you copy ?"

"Ten four, 2381. I'll notify MacHorn. Be careful out there."

"Since I'll be doing the navigation, you're going to have to ride in the back. Sorry Judy." Grins the "vixen".

The bunny shrugs. Doesn't matter to her as long as they get information. As they start to drive, she can hear Nick flirting with Ralph, who tirelessly deflects everything he throws his way. She stifles a laugh as Nick discreetly winks at her. She's pretty sure he's doing it just to mess with the wolf.

As it's the middle of the day, the traffic is scarce enough for them to make the trip in less than a half hour. The disguised fox directs them to a bunch of warehouses. "Park inside of this one." She says.

"This definitely doesn't smell like a trap." Ralph sneers as he does what the fox asked.

The vulpine eyes him as she exits the cruiser. "My, aren't we a suspicious fellow. Is it because I'm a fox ?"

"Nope, it's because I got shot at before and didn't like the experience." He shoots back.

Nick giggles. "Don't worry, you're more likely to be hit by a baseball bat. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, but I have stuff to do." He says, as he takes out his phone. "I'll shoot a text to Nick to tell him you're here. He should be here in like five minutes."

"Oh, wait, you're not going anywhere !" Reacts Wolford. "We're going to wait for him together."

"Oh don't worry, I've left you in good company." Nick says, pointing at the back of the warehouse.

Both officer turn around, their paws on their tranq gun, but there's no one to see. "Now, wait a- Shit, where's she ?"

"She's fast." Judy says, sprinting toward the warehouse exit. She looks right and then left to see Nick winking at her as he turns at the end of the row of warehouse. A couple of seconds later, Judy's phone rings because of a text. "Hope Marian wasn't too much of a pain. Be there soon." She says, reading the first part out loud, but keeping the second for herself with a snort. "Tell Wolford she think he's a QTπ, 10/10 would harass again."

\- 2 -

"Have I told you this is a shit idea ?"

Finnick is leaning against his van while Nick enters it through the back door and starts undressing himself. "Relax, this is going to go great."

"You trust that bunny."

"I wouldn't say trust." Answers the tod while struggling with the floral dress.

"Well, ya like her." The absence of answer triggers a barking laugh from the fennec fox. "Seriously ?"

"Seriously what ?" The red furred fox's voice is just the right amount of dismissive. Uninterested in the conversation is what he sounds like.

"Of all the way to get over Scar', you had to choose a bunny."

Nick is wiping off the make-up from his eyes as Finnick approaches him with a smug smile. "I'm not "getting over" my dead wife by getting after bunny tail." He answers in a conversational voice.

"That why you spend the week chasin' after leads ?"

Nick lifts a dubious brow as he slides on his shirt. That fennec is spewing nonsense. "I just asked a favour from a friend." He states, before his mouth curls into a smirk. "And of all the ways to get over Skye, you had to-"

"Dontchu fuckin' go there."

Nick raises his paws apologetically. "Touchy. Alright, I'm ready. Let's move." He says, putting his female clothes into a bag and sliding them under the driver seat.

\- 3 -

"So ?"

"He'll be there in five minutes."

The wolf sighs and grab the doughnut box, picking one of the two lefts for himself and giving the other to Judy. "I can't believe you trust that guy". He says, keeping a paw on his service weapon.

"I'm not sure I trust him. He's kind of hard to get along with, but he's not so bad."

"He's a criminal."

Judy shoots him a dubious look. "So are all predators according to you. Clawhauser didn't seem too shocked about Wilde Times." She answers, making herself the devil's advocate.

"You don't either."

Judy stares at the warehouse exits with a wistful expression. "He went to prison for it. Well not for it, but I doubt someone like him would have warranted a tax review without- Without what he did. If he had been convicted, he'd have been in prison for life… After what you told me about the collars, I'm not so sure it warrants that."

Wolford snorts derisively. "Wilde Times wasn't the only thing he was ever suspected of. I mean, cop murder ? Links to Koslov and Big ? Come on, the guy was in so deep he could have used a life jacket. But yeah, I can't help but agree on that, life would have been too harsh of a punishment for Wilde Times. It put a ton of mammals at risk, but made them happy and none of them were hurt, so it's kind of hard to condemn that."

As he finishes his sentence the sound of an engine is being heard. A red van with a painting of Clawnan holding a female white wolf in his arms appears with the fennec at the wheel. Next to him sits Nick. The vehicle makes a U-turn, parking itself its back to them, and the two vulpines disembark.

"Hey." He waves getting out of the van. "Carrots, Moon-moon."

Wolford's answer comes as a growl. "The name's-"

"Wolford. I know. This is Finnick. I am Nick. Get in the van."

Finnick opens the door to show an interior decorate with questionable taste. A makeshift bed with fake fur cover, walls covered in playfox posters, and something akin to a small kitchen in the far back. "Welcome to casa del Finnick." The small vulpine smiles. "No feet on the bed, keep your paws out of my stuff."

The wolf's gaze goes from Nick to Finnick. "You want us to get in."

"Yup."

"And leave the cruiser here."

"Yup."

"Do you think I'm an idiot ?"

"That rhetorical ?"

"Oookay, this has been fun but I'm taking both of you in for questioning." Ralph smiles, while taking out his cuffs. Judy sighs but imitates him. She has to agree with him, this does not smell good.

Finnick casually leans against the van. "Can ya remind me how 'dis was a good idea ?" He asks to Nick with a frown.

The red fox simply smile, while putting his paws in his pockets. "I have it under control."

"Do you ?" The lupine officer asks snarkily. "Judy, cuff the small one."

"Come close to me, I'll bite yer face off, missy."

Nick shoots a glare to the fennec fox before turning his gaze back toward the officers. "Go ahead, take us in. Problem is, we don't know squat. Can't arrest us as we've done nothing illegal either. Basically, we're offering info on a case, and you're about to screw it up big time." He smiles, inspecting his claws. "Wonder what you're boss will say once he hears of that."

Wolford stops and turns his gaze toward his partner. "He's bluffing, right ?"

Judy squints at the fox. His mask is on, but he doesn't seem to be mocking her. "I don't know."

"Either way, I'm not leaving the cruiser here to be picked clean by looters."

"I'll lock the warehouse." States Finnick. "I'll toss the key on the crates over there and you can call your colleagues to get it back. You know who we are, it would be stupid to screw with you."

Raplh sighs. They're predators, they should be on the same side, but they're still divided by the badge. He shouldn't trust them, but predators have disappeared. "If this is a trap, you're both going down."

"Fine by me. Oh, and phones and radios are going inside the micro-wave. I don't want us to be tracked. You'll be able to have them back later, don't worry."

"Do you think we should tell MacHorn ?" Judy asks.

"And have him ask us to bring these two in for no reason and lose the lead ?" Snorts Wolford. "I'd rather go to him with results than requests. I'll just tell dispatch and go before he can protest." The wolf takes his radio from his belt. "Dispatch, this is Whisky Hotel 2381. We had to leave the cruiser behind and..."


	12. Video Stalker

_"Hello, my name is Marian, and I'll be the one answering the reviews today."_

_Hello, my name is redacted, I have a hangover from my new year party, and this is Nick in a dress._

_"I'm Marian and you're a slanderer."_

_I don't care, I'm going back to sleep. Have fun with our local trapfox._

_"Only one comment. Another one of our regulars. Hello **Confused Goatee** , it's so nice to see you here. Are Nadine and Ralph a thing ? No, not really. A wolf has feelings for a tiger, that's all there is at the moment. Maybe more in the future, who knows... As for when they learned sign language... Well, you can assume they did when Nadine got her throat hurt. And yes, I'm pretty funny, thanks for noticing. I put a lot of effort in the flirting. I hope my line wasn't the only one you found funny in that fic, otherwise, the writer might just jump from a bridge. Eh ? Eh ?"_

_I told you to stop poking me. I was almost asleep._

_"Well, too bad ! Anyway, have fun reading this next chapter !"_

* * *

It's dark inside the van. Finnick cuts the power there when he's not using it to save battery life, but it means his passenger can't see much. At least in Judy's case, because both Wolford and Nick are seeing perfectly fine.

Judy shoulder is brushing against Nick as they sit side by side, and though she'd never admit it, it brings her a bit of comfort. Not being able to see is anxiety-inducing, and without the intermittent contact, she'd feel really isolated, especially since Wolford hasn't said a word since they left.

"Why are you back here with us ?" The lupine suddenly asks, breaking the relative silence.

"Because someone needs to make sure you won't take your phones or radios from the oven. That's one of the condition my paranoid friend set for me to bring you there. She doesn't trust many mammals."

"And you trust her ?"

Nick shrugs, his shoulder brushing against Judy again. "As long as she takes her medication."

The van finally stops and the door open again. Judy has to squint, as the light hurts her eyes. She takes in her surrounding as she steps out of the vehicle. It looks like a small garage, with numerous tools, sheets of metal, electronic parts, and a whole bunch of other stuff she can't identify. There's a metal trap door in the corner of the room and she can see a security camera right above it, as well as a keypad and an intercom. Finnick approaches it a push a button. "Honey we're here."

"I told you not to use my name outside the bunker, damn-it." Comes a distorted voice.

"Sorry. We're here, Bunker." He groans.

"Ten-four, Wings."

"Wings ?" Judy whispers to Nick.

"Because of the ears." He answers as low.

"Are their communication device in the faraday cage ?" Asks the distorted voice.

"Yeah, they're in my micro-wave oven. Can we enter ?"

"I'm going to need the password."

"Hon- Bunker, come on, it's me !"

"Pass. Word."

The fennec fox groans again. "Death to the cudspiracy."

"We shall be free." Answers the voice. They here a buzzing and the fennec fox open the trap door. "Let's go before she changes her mind. Oh, don't make sudden move and don't shout. She really doesn't like that."

They follow him down a narrow set of stairs in a vertical tunnel and Judy realizes the whole place has been dug by paw. Meaning with a shovel. The walls are uneven, and the concrete is far from smooth.

When she steps into the light again, she's met by a female honey badger wearing a tank top, camo pants and holding a shotgun aimed at her face. "Alright coppers. Paws were I can see them."

Judy and Wolford slowly move their paws up, the lupine's eyes glaring at the fox. Judy, for her part, looks around. The room is fairly large and has a ceiling high enough for a bear. In one corner, she can see a computer with six screens, as well as a server hooked up to two other ones. There's a rather large bed with sextoys scattered around it, a kitchen corner with so many dirty dishes and utensils, it would take years to clean them all, and bathroom corner, only separated from the rest of the place by a curtain.

As he sees the honey badger with her shotgun, Nick facepalms. "It told you they were-"

"There's no such thing as a trustworthy cop." The badger shoots back.

"They're okay." Nick mutters, not wanting her to turn her weapon at him.

"You, the 'wolf', nose up." The honey badger orders.

The four other mammals can clearly hear the quotation mark around the word.

"Excuse me, what ?" Ralph reacts.

"I said nose up. I want to see your neck."

"Listen, lady. I don't what makes you think this a good idea to threaten two cops with a shotgun-"

Finnick elbows him. "Dude, just do what she tells you to. She's in crisis mode. You won't get through to her."

"If she shoots me, take her down." Wolford says to Judy.

"With excessive force." Judy answers, her eyes narrowing at the ratel.

Honey's eyes widen a bit. She has seen Judy take down a polar bear, and she clearly doesn't want to be on the receiving end. Still, she keeps her shotgun trained on Wolford as he leans his head backward.

"Now don't move." She orders, as she take slow steps toward him. Her left paw lets go of the weapon, but the right keeps it aimed at the lupine. With a claw, she brushes the wolf's fur, left and right, on the whole length of his neck. "It thought I saw…" She looks a bit lost and her gaze wanders to Nick who shakes his head. "I really saw it ! It was there ! I'm sure it-"

"Honey." Nick interrupts.

Her paws shake a bit, and for a second Judy's afraid she's going to shoot. Instead, she put the gun on her shoulder. "Alright you're clear." She declares before turning around.

"What was that about ?" The wolf asks.

"The zipper is situated under the chin. I had to check."

"The zipper ?"

"Of the wolf suit." She says as if it was common knowledge, while turning the computer chair around and sitting on it, her shotgun resting on her legs.

"What, think I'm a reptoid ?"

She shoots him a look of pure disdain. "No, a sheep, duh."

Nick approaches her in slow steps. "Honey, have you taken your medication recently ?"

The honey badger freezes, the she puts her eyes on Nick with a guilty expression. "I'm not taking that crap."

"Honey-"

"It makes my brain fuzzy, okay ? And then the voice can't tell me where they-"

"Honey..."

The ratel scratches her head nervously. "They're everywhere you know ? The voices, they help me see them. Come on Nick, you know you can see them too !"

"Honey, there's no such thing as weresheeps."

"I saw them, Nick, they get out of their skin at night, they-"

The fox grabs her paw, and slowly runs a claw in her palm. "Honey, did you ever see me get out of my skin ?"

The honey badger blinks, her gaze leaves Nick's eyes and she looks down. "Yeah."

"Why ?"

"..."

"Why, honey ?"

"I see things that aren't there."

Nick nods. "That's good. You're good, honey. Now what do you do when you see things that aren't there ?"

"I take my medication."

The fox directs himself toward the desk.

"Second drawer." She says.

Nick opens it to find a whole box of unopened pill tubes. "Honey, come on." He sighs. "We went over this."

"They make my brain fuzzy." She says in a meek voice. "Please don't make me take them."

Nick bits his lips. It's not the farthest he ever saw her gone, but it's clearly not the best he ever saw her either. "Come here."

"Nick." She pleads.

"Honey. It's me. Come here."

The badger flops down from her chair and approaches him. She's still holding the shotgun, and she's a head taller than the fox, but she looks awfully small next to him.

"You need to take your medication. Finnick bring us a glass of water will you ?"

The fennec fox goes to the sink, grabs a glass and rinses it, before filling it and approaching the pair of mammals. Nick takes a pill from one of the tube and gives it to the badger. "Honey, do you trust me ?"

"The voice… They say that you're false." She mutters. "They say you're on their side."

"On what side am I, Honey ?"

The mustelid closes her eyes and slowly exhales. "You're on no side. You don't take part. You're only for yourself."

"That's right. I'm for myself. I'm sly and selfish, and certainly not working for the weresheep. Do you trust that ?"

"Yes."

"Is it in my interest to harm you ?"

"No."

"Take your pill, Honey."

She does. Her eyes still closed, she throws the pill in her mouth and gulps the water. Nick takes the glass from her paw and places it on the desk. "It's getting fuzzy." She mutters.

"I know. Now look past the mist."

Honey opens her eyes and stares at Nick, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you're fine. You didn't shoot a cop. You didn't try to peel anyone's skin off. You didn't even turn the gun at me this time."

"I think I need a hug." She mutters. Nick unceremoniously grabs Finnick by scruff of his neck and shove him in her arms. Given the fennec fox bad temper, Judy expects him to protest, but to her surprise, he lets her bury her snout under his chin as she slips against the desk to the floor. Seems he doesn't have a problem getting used as a Teddy bear. She sees the small vulpine whisper something to her but she can't really make out what he's saying.

"Nick, can I talk to you for a second ?"

Nick nods. He knows what's coming. "Sure."

Judy, Wolford and Nick direct themselves to a corner of the room.

"I don't want to sound insensitive, there." Begins the wolf before Judy can talk. "But, what the fuck ?"

Nick's usual smile is back on his face. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Your 'intel' is a batshit insane conspiracy theorist living in a bunker ! Is that precise enough ?"

Judy stares at Ralph while he delivers his line. His attitude is a stark contrast to his usual friendly and collected behaviour. She doesn't know what's putting him on edge like this… Then she thinks about it and realises that he didn't spend a full day with Nick and he can't know that he actually isn't that bad. Plus, the fox does have connections with the mob and he just brought her in a secluded place with a honey badger that welcomed them with a shotgun to the snout. She's taking it in stride, but she probably should be as on edge as the wolf is.

"One : You're being offensive to bats. Two : The right term is mentally ill. Three : Just because she has a condition, doesn't mean her intel is worthless."

"Guys ?" Calls Finnick as Honey puts him back to the floor. "I think Honey's ready to give you what you came for."

"You better hope she's going to show us something worth it." The wolf declares, pointing a threatening digit at the tod, before moving toward the computer.

A video player is open on one of the screen and the mustelid selects a file in another window to play it. From the angle, it looks like the video has been taken from one of the numerous traffic cams in the city. The feed shows an intersection in tundratown. The snow is falling, but the road is relatively free. From the timestamp, they can see it's the early morning, 7:30 more precisely. The frame is clear of mammal presence until a pair of bears wander in, stopping near the corner of the street. Given the glances they give around, either they think they're being watched, or they're waiting for someone. Suddenly, Mr Otterton appears onscreen. He approaches the bears and they start talking. The otter seems nervous and twitchy. As he reaches inside his coat to take something out of it, he buckles backward and rolls to the ground. Then, after a few seconds, he puts himself on all four and pounces at one of the bears. Both their collars go red at the same time and the two mammals fall to their knees, holding their throat. Meanwhile, the second bear takes out a tranq gun ans shoots the otter.

"What the hell." Mutters Wolford.

One of the bears grabs the otter and hides him in his coat, before the two ursids run away. Honey switches to another video showing the predators heading east.

"Where are they going ?" Asks Judy.

"Pretty sure it's somewhere in Tundratown." Honey states.

"How do you know that ?"

"Because of this." She says, showing another feed. On this one, it's late at night in the Rainforest district. A Tiger is facing two polar bears in an empty parking lot. One of the two ursine seems angry and takes a step forward, pushing down the tiger. The feline stumble and falls on his rear, before scrambling back away from his assaulter.

"Baagh." Judy mutters as she recognize the tiger.

One of the two bear points at him threateningly, and the tiger seems to shrink, before jerking his head, his shoulder twitching. His collars zaps him and he almost collapses, before roaring at the ursines and trying to pounce at one of them. His collar keeps zapping him, preventing him from being a real threat, even though he keeps flailing and trying to approach them. Finally, he succeed in his pounce, only for his face to meet the back of a bear's paw.

Then, the ursine that slapped him rushes him and punches him repeatedly in the face in what looks like a completely one sided fight, until the tiger stops moving, while his partner dials a number.

They can't hear what he's saying and honey speeds up the footage. They see the bear put the tiger on his shoulder and move away quickly, both partners hugging the walls to make themselves less noticeable.

As the video ends, Judy's slowly exhales. Then she notices that her paw had unconsciously grabbed Nick's and lets go. Her joints aches at how hard she had been squeezing it. She looks up and expects to see a smug grin, but his gaze is focused on the screen. Given that he's shaking his paw to help the circulation and shake the pain off, she's pretty sure he noticed it but, for some reason, decided not say anything.

Honey puts a few other feed showing the same bears walking until they reach an abandoned building and enter it. They stay in it until a black car parks next to it. Two timber wolves exit it, and enter the old building in turn, before exiting it with the pair of polar bears carrying the unconscious tiger into the trunk of their vehicle.

Honey is able to show a few feeds showing where the car is going until it reaches a tunnel leading to Tundratown. "After that, I have no idea where they went." She states.

"If I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have…" Begins Nick, to which all other mammal snort. "I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B."

The honey badger blinks. "Of course ! Wait a second." She clicks a few icons, enters a command in the console and soon, there's a list of files appearing in a browser.

"Wait ! Is this the traffic camera data server ?" Reacts Wolford.

"From where did you think I pulled the other videos ?" The ratel chuckles. "This thing is so not secured it would be a crime not to hack into it. So, Nick you were saying tunnel 6B ? So, this is… Acacia Alley, Ficus Underpass, South Canyon..." She mutters as she switches footage. The car doesn't appear on them, though.

"How do you know they went through there ?" Asks Wolford.

"One, there's only one road from there. Two, someone replaced the footage. The timestamp has a black background contrary to the other- Holy shit, they're headed for Cliffside." A shadow lingers on her features as she says so. Finnick's paw find hers and squeezes it support.

"Cliffside ?" Judy asks. "What is it ?"

"Cliffside Asylum. Disaffected place that used to house mammals with mental illnesses." Explains Wolford. "Violent ones. It also housed savage predators for awhile until it lost its funding."

"Who owns it now ?" The bunny asks.

"The city, technically. Alright, I'll admit this is valuable intel. I'm going to need that footage on an USB stick, and we're going to call it in." Says Ralph.

The honey badger smirks. "Ahead of you. Here's your data."

"Might not be usable in court though, as it was provided by an unknown source." Nick states.

"Then we will need you to testify." States the wolf.

Nick stares at the wolf for a couple of seconds, until he erupts into laughter, his collar beeping yellow as he does. "Oh don't look at me like that. None of us are going to testify unless you try to prosecute us. And if you do, sure, you'll get what you want, but you can kiss good bye any cooperation from all the mammals I know from then on." He smirks. "And I know a lot of mammals."

"Well, at least we can call it in." Judy says. "Get officers as backup to-"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that." Honey cuts.

"And why wouldn't you do that ?" Ralph asks.

The honey badger scratch the back of her neck. "Remember when I said the footage had been replaced ? Good, because all the footage I showed you has already been erased from the servers. It's all I could pull when Nick asked me for that favour."

At that Judy turns her gaze to the tod, but he keeps his mask of calmness and his eyes on the screen. She thought Honey had come to him with the intel, not that he had specifically asked her to look into it for him.

"Everything has been replaced by footage that has been recorded at prior times."

"What ?" Reacts Wolford. "Can you prove it ?"

"Kind of." She says, before going back into the data base. "The only reason I found that out was because I had a rough idea where all the missing mammals were when they actually got missing. I'm pretty sure someone was working at the same time I was. I was simply quicker. Look." She shows them a video taken two week ago, and then one taken the day of Tony Baagh's kidnapping. The two videos are exactly the same, except that the time stamp in the corner of the second one actually has a black background. "Guess they didn't have enough time to do a clean job. If you go check the videos for Baagh and Otterton, it seems to be the same thing. I checked the logs, I even put a tracker to look for irregular connexions. City hall and the city's precinct are the only things that came up… Whoever they are, I guarantee you they have one or several mammals on the inside."

Judy and Wolford share a worried glance.

"Sweet cheese and crackers. If we call this in, there's a risk they'll get notified before we can even get there."

Wolford nods. "Whether they used a computer there as proxy or someone at city hall or at a precinct really accessed the database, contacting the precinct through radio might be too risky. They could have gotten their paws on a police scanner."

"Honestly, building one from scratch is child's play anyway." States Honey innocently. "Anyway, I think your suspect list should include both potential prey supremacists and predator supporters."

"And why is that ?" The wolf asks.

"Because, as a rule of thumbs, you always suspect prey supremacists when things go wrong, and it looks like they're trying to hide that a few more preds are going savage than the news is reporting. And that could reflect really badly on predators… Actually that would be a really good reason for prey supremacist to be behind it, because when it's going to blow..."

The ratel trails off, while Wolford's brain goes into overdrive, while he reviews their possibilities. Aside from Judy and him there's absolutely no one he could trust that doesn't belong in one of those two categories. Or that he could be sure not talk about it to the wrong mammal.

"So they tryin' to mitigate the social damage." States Finnick.

"Or make it worse." Answers Honey.

"That makes sense." the fennec fox says. "I mean, tha's what I'd do."

"I could very well be Lionheart." Ralph adds reflectively. "I mean, the guy's completely clean, he has to be to run for mayor, but desperate times…"

All mammals nod in agreement. "Alternatively..." Honey says, opening a chart in one of her screen.

"What are we looking at, Honey ?" Nick asks.

"This is a representation of the rate of predators turning savage in the last fourty years. See the spikes ? They match times when predators were running high in the polls for the post of mayor."

Judy looks at the chart. The ratel is right. "That has to be a coincidence." She mutters in disbelief.

"Coincidence or not, isn't worth it to take it into account ?" Honey asks. "If it's a prey supremacist group, or a prey official that doesn't want to see a predator in power, who knows who that prey could be ? I mean, as far as suspect go, your buffalo boss would be a pretty good one."

"The chief would never-"

"Everyone's a suspect." Judy cuts him. "City Hall, the whole ZPD… Everyone even remotely connected to this case that can access that database. And I'm pretty sure the chief has an access."

"Judy, I know the chief, he'd never participate in something like that !" Wolford almost shouts, even though he knows that they need to consider every possibility. He has to consider Bogo's closeness to Lionheart, if the feline is involved, the buffalo might be too, they are friends after all. Whatever is happening runs deep, he can feel it in his guts.

Silence falls. They're swimming in the dark. There are now more question than when they arrived. But now they also have a way to get answers. "We need to go there." Judy states. "We need to find out what's happening. Check it out by ourselves. Get evidence. Then we'll be able to take a decision."

The wolf crosses his arms and put a paw to his mouth reflectively. This is the worst situation they could ever find themselves in. Anyone in the hierarchy of the ZPD or City Hall could be compromised, but it's probably someone with enough power to keep things hidden, as well as enough money or connexions to hire a crew to kidnap and keep savage mammals locked up. "Okay. We check it out. But we can't turn into independent operators over this. If arrests need to be made, we're going to need back up."

"But we don't know who's compromised and who isn't… We need to find a way to rule out suspects before we call it in. I say we cross that bridge when we get to it."

Ralph is still hesitating, but he has to admit it's their safest option. It almost makes him laugh. Their safest option is to sneak into the lion's den. With only two mammals, one of which is a rookie.

"I'm coming with you !" Honey declares, grabbing her shotgun.

"No. No, no, no. We don't need a nut- civilian to hinder us."

"Hinder you ?" The honey badger smirks. "I got interned there. I escaped from there three times before it got shut down. I know it like the back of my paw. You're going to need me."

Judy and Ralph share a glance. "Hopps, can I talk to you for a second ?"

They go to a corner and the lupine kneels to be more at eye level. "What do you think about this ?"

"I think… If she knows the place, she'll be a massive asset. We can't ask for assistance from other precincts, it's too risky until we know more on who we can and cannot trust… Don't we have a spare kevlar vest in the cruiser she could use, or something ?"

If there's one thing Ralph hates, it's to make civilian take risks, but he wouldn't have asked Judy's opinion if he didn't at least consider bringing honey with them, even if it goes against every single one of his principle as an officer. "Do you really thing it's a good idea ?"

"I think it's a horrible idea, but we're out of good ones, aren't we ?"


	13. Asylum For The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, no comments to answer, so let's just get on with it, shall we ?

"All right, so what did I say ?" The wolf asks as Finnick's van approaches Cliffside Asylum.

"If you say crawl, we crawl, if you say jump, we jump. If you say to run away without you, we dash like hell without looking back." Nick smirks. "And if we get separated, we wait for instructions, and if we can we go back the way we came to the van. We got this, you know. It's not the first time either of us are putting ourselves in a dangerous situation." He and Honey (who is brooding because they didn't let her bring her shotgun) are wearing surplus bulletproof vests the mustelid provided, as well as headsets she has set on low frequency. When they asked why they wouldn't run the risk of being scanned by radios, she answered that no mammal used this frequency as it messes with bats' internal ear.

Nick for his part, is permitted to come because he knows how to calm Honey down in case she goes into crisis mode. He's pretty sure she won't but you can't be too careful.

So the chain of command they agreed on is Wolford, Judy, Nick, Finnick (through the radio) and Honey. In that order.

"Wings to Red team, do you copy ?" Comes Finnick voice in their earpiece. He parked the van down the road, in a mud track between the trees. Wolford and Judy are surprised by the radio's range, but Nick isn't. Honey might be a little nuts, but she has a thing with technology and electronics.

"Bunker to Wings, I copy." Honey answers, pushing the button on the side of her earpiece.

"Hello, my name is Candace for McWings, can I take your order ?" Nick asks, doing the same.

"Guys, be serious." Judy scolds. "Otherwise you'll have to wait in the van."

The ratel pouts. "I was being serious."

"I was just testing the comms." Finnick states.

"Well they're working. Now silence." Hisses Wolford.

As they reach the Asylum's portal worn and rusty Ralph, they're surprised to see it open and unguarded, even though, from afar, they can see a few lights on. The road zig zags upward to a bridge. The asylum itself is situated over a dam and Judy wonders who would think putting a mental institute in that kind of place would be a good idea.

They take the road and crawl in the high grasses until they see two wolves standing guard in front of the bridge.

"Crap, how are we going to get through ?" Judy mutters to herself.

"Uh, bunny ? You have a tranq gun." The honey badger whispers.

"We don't tranq mammals without a reason to." Ralph hisses.

"So for instance, if a civilian were to be threatened by two armed thugs, you would have to intervene ?" Nick smirks, as he gets up.

"Wait, what are you doing ?" Judy attempts to grabs his ankle, but he's already to far ahead, casually strolling toward the pair of guard.

"Garry, Larry, how's it going ? Pretty cold out there this evening, isn't it ?"

The two wolves turn toward the source of the voice. "Who's- Wilde ? What the hell are you doing here ?" both of them taking out guns, and the vulpine wonders if he didn't just make a mistake. A quarter of a second later, a pair of tranq darts hit each of the wolves and they fall backward with silent yelps.

"See ? Probable cause and deniability, all in one package."

Ralph grabs one of the wolves and drags him in the shadow of the guard booth situated near the bridge, while Judy and Honey imitate him. That done, the wolf directs himself toward the tod and lifts him by the collar. "Do that again, and I'm tranqing your ass." He growls. "And how did you know their names ?"

"Nick knows everyone." States Honey matter of factly.

The wolf officer glares at her before turning his ire back at the vulpine. "Nevertheless, don't do this again, fox !"

"Aye aye sir." Nick salutes before pointing toward the building. "These guys are going to be more tricky anyway, I doubt you can tranq… So many wolves at the same time. Hey, Honey, any idea to by- Honey, what are you doing ?"

Nick gaze goes from the half-dozen wolves in front of the asylum door to the honey badger. She's running her paws on the two wolves necks. "I'm checking."

Nick pinches the bridge of his eyes. They don't need that right now. "Cut it out and tell us how we can get around these guys. They're blocking the entrance."

Honey squints her eyes at the wolves. "We could crawl under the low wall to the right, meaning south, it leads to the water evacuation. I actually left that way the first two times I escapedn using the windows, but they barred and wired them since. It was the side most used for suicides as it led right down the waterfall. So, the upper level windows are also completely impossible to access from that side."

"What about the ground floor windows ?" Judy asks.

"Bars and wire fence too. We could try to get in through the first floor windows on the left - I mean north - side, since they're from the nurse quarters, but there's nothing to conceal us on our way there."

"You say that the water evacuation is on the south side of the building ?" Asks Judy.

"Yup."

"I have an idea !" The bunny reacts.

\- 1 -

"What a massively great idea you had !" Nick groans as his pants get soaked with water. "I mean, I could be waiting outside with Honey and Moon-Moon, but noooo, you had to drag me in there with you..."

"Oh hush, it's standard procedure not get into hostile environment alone."

"And putting a civilian at risk is too ?"

Judy smirks. "I needed probable cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty fox sneak inside this property."

"Seriously ? There are armed wolves everywhere, you don't really need me as a probable cause ! I was joking, outside !"

Judy sighs and slows down. "I was afraid to go in alone, okay ? I wanted someone to watch my back."

Nick can't help his eyes to wander down at her words, and keeps his quip about watching her back for himself. _What the hell am I doing_ He thinks as they keep crawling forward.

"How did you know these two wolves anyway ?"

Nick blinks, not having expected that question. "They used to run for some thugs before getting into the protection business. Legal, might I add. They have licenses for low sensitivity collars as well. The company's called The Howlers. Employs exclusively canids."

"Never heard of it. But if they are an official Sec company, they might have been hired legally and not even know why-"

Nick chuckles. "They might not know what they're guarding, but I'm pretty sure they know their job is in the grey area at best. Predator run Sec companies are just mercs for hire with a fancy names. Prey too for that matter."

Judy falls silent. Do all predator somehow fall into illegal work in this city ?

"Hey, the pipe forks up, here."

"And how the hell are we supposed to go up ?" Answers the fox.

Judy smirks. She scaled a frozen wall as part of her training, this is going to be a cakewalk. Hopping up, she puts her paws and her back against the round wall and starts to climb.

"Oh rut me." Mutters the fox.

Five minutes later, and they're only a third of the way up. Judy's mind is hardly ever idle, and being alone with the fox makes her think about a discussion she wishes she could have in other circumstances. Then again, she might avoid his cheek if she broaches the topic now.

"Hey Nick, I-"

"Whatever… You gotta ask… Can it wait…?" He pants.

"You don't have to talk." She states.

"Then… Go ahead."

The bunny takes a slow breath. She wanted to be alone with him to talk, but she couldn't find a moment to. Now she does, and she kind of wants to back down.

"I'm sorry. For assuming stuff about the collars. I had a discussion with Ralph, and he kind of opened my eyes on them. I hadn't realised how much of a sacrifice predators were making."

A few smug answers come to the tod's mind, but he keeps his tongue. First because if she kicked down, he'd probably die, then because her apology actually was heartfelt. Not something you usually get from a cop. Or a prey for that matter.

It angers him a bit, though, because despite being wrong, she still managed to be the bigger mammal. "You like… Making it hard… To be mad… At you."

"I'm not- You were mad at me ?"

"Nah… Heard that… Often enough… Was nothing…"

"Oh. Okay. Good. No hard feeling then ?"

"Nope, now… Shut up… And climb…" He smiles while he keeps panting.

Ten minutes and a lot of swearing later on the tod's part, Judy and Nick emerge in a tiled room, most likely a common shower. As they exit the hole, the tod rolls on his back with a huff. "How are you not… winded after this ?"

"That's warm-up to me. Get up old fox." She smirks, giving him a paw that he grabs. She hauls him to his feet and silently makes her way toward the door, using her ZPD issued torch to light the way.

"I'll have you know I'm a dad. I have the right to act like an old fox." He whispers.

Judy winces. He's a dad. He has kids. And she pulled him into such a dangerous situation just because she didn't feel safe getting in alone. What a great cop she is.

"Honey, we're inside one of the shower. Where do we go ?"

"There should be a locker room just outside and a hallway after that." Answers the voice in her ear. "Look for the elevator sign and go the other way. You should find the service stairs quite easily. After that, the left side of the building should be North and the right side South. It's hard to guide you from the outside. Be careful in there."

They go North first. They cross path with a patrol but both small mammal hide under an old metal closet to bypass them. After looking through a few door, they finally find an office with non-barred windows.

"I'll use the curtain to make a makeshift rope." Nick says. "Go make a diversion. The less time we spend in here, the better !"

Judy nods and rushes to the south. She tries to open the first door, but it's locked, and so's the next one. And the next one. She rushes back to find Nick who has almost finished with the rope.

"Need something, Carrots ?"

"The doors are locked."

"Then pick the locks." He shrugs.

"I don't know how to do that."

"Then let the shifty fox work his sly paws, Carrots." Nick smirks smugly, while taking out a hairpin and his keys from his pocket. He goes to the first door on the other side of the hallway and a few second and some clicking sounds later, they're in.

"I'm not going to ask you why you have these skills."

"Same reason I'm great at sleight of paws. Street performer." He winks. "I'll finish to take care of the rope."

The windows are barred and the wiring is pretty tight, at beast, she can slip an arm through. As she opens the window, she wonders what type of diversion she could make. Shouting is out the window, because it would be a clear sign of an intrusion. Taking out her baton from her belt, she slides it through the bars and wire, struggling a bit, and twists her arm. Then she closes the window as much as she can, so that the noise shouldn't be heard too much from the inside of the building. "Judy to outside team. I'm about to start the diversion."

\- 2 -

Honey and Wolford are crouching behind one of the bars supporting the metal barrier at each side of the bridge. It's not a really good hiding spot, but it's as close as they could get without getting spotted or smelled. "10-4, Judy. We're ready."

As soon as the wolf has spoken, a loud clang is being heard at the south of the building, all the wolves turn their heads toward the noise, and Wolford can see them hesitating, one of them taking out his gun.

"Do it again." The officer says in his earpiece.

She does, and the metallic noise is heard again. Of the six wolves, only three start moving.

"Oh crap."

"Only three are coming toward you. What do we do ?"

He hears nothing for a few seconds, then he hears a very strange order. "Howl."

"Excuse me ?"

"Howl. Start a howling."

"If I do that, I'll have to participate. Can't help it."

"That's okay, Honey will bite you to make you stop." Nick pitches in.

Ralph freezes and looks down at the honey badger, who is smiling, showing two rows of sharp teeth.

"Erm, I have reservations about your-"

"Ralph, now !"

So the wolf howls. Soon, he's joined by all the other wolves in a one mile radius. Then a sharp pain is felt in his thigh. He doesn't have the time to yelp that a pair of paw are pushing him forward.

"Move, move, move !" Hisses Honey. The other wolves are still howling as they pass to the left side of the building, the wolf officer with a finger in each ear.

Easily enough, they spot the curtain hanging from a window and climb up to the smiling fox. "Alright, we're in. Where do we need to go now ?" Asks Ralph after having reeled the curtain back up and closed the window.

"Depends. What do we want to find ?" Honey asks in turn.

The wolf opens his mouth and then closes it… It's a good question. "First, I'd like to know who runs this place. Whether we find the savage mammal or not, the first priority is to know what we're up against."

"Alright then. We need to get to the sixth floor where the director's office is. There are screen for the camera system there we could use."

"There's a camera system !" Nick reacts, his eyes scanning the ceiling.

"Relax. They only put cameras in the patient quarter on floor three, four and five, as well as at the underground level, where they used to keep the savage predators."

"Only there ? Why ?"

"That's where the violent ones were. Plus the place was on the verge of closing and they didn't have the budget for more. There also are some in the lobby, but we aren't going to go that way."

"There's an underground level for a hospital built on a cascade !?" Wolford reacts.

The honey badger nods. "Yup. They dug it out of the rock. It used to be storage, but they changed it up. The bonus is that you can flood it. If the savage escape their cells, flip a switch and bam, problem solved. "

Using the service stairs, they start their ascension. Honey stops them a couple of times, directing them through the cameras' blind spots. Though neither Judy nor Wolford are fond of having a civilian with them, they have to admit that they'd already been caught without her. Their guide directs them toward a large double door, through which they can hear a voice shouting.

"Brain science takes time ! You think I am idiot ? You think my team is ? We need find why so many predators turning savage, and at specific moment ! Thing can't be done in a day. I know is been weeks ! If you're not happy, come do job yourself !" The voice has a heavy eastern accent and Judy feels Nick's paw on her shoulder. She looks up to him and see that all color has drained from his face.

"We need to get the hell out of here !" He hisses.

"What ? Why ?"

"I know this voice." Says Honey. "Oh crap. Nick's right."

"Why ?" Asks Ralph in turn. "Who's that guy ?"

"Ivan Koslov ! We need to leave and run like hell ! Forget about all this !"

Nick turns around but he is stopped by Judy. "We need evidence. Otherwise all this will have been for nothing. We still don't know who's his contact inside the ZPD or City Hall !"

"Who cares ? We'll die if we stay here !" Nick hisses again, slightly louder.

"Who there ?" Comes the deep and accented voice. "Kevin, you hear something ?"

"No, boss." The accent in the second voice is discreet, though still present.

"Go check anyway !"

The four mammal freeze as they hear heavy steps approach the door. Then, they break into a sprint toward the service stair and manage to hide there as the office door opens. "There's no one out there, boss."

"Hearing things not there. Blin ! I's getting old."

"Nah boss. You're just on edge. Not surprising, this place is a goddamn creepy."

Judy reaches for her phone with a shaking paw and realises she left it in Finnick's van with her radio. As did Wolford. Then the door closes and it's too late. Great. She takes a deep breath to slow down her heart rate. She really should have started to spar with Snarlov.

"What does Blin means ?" She asks.

"Pancake." Honey answers. "It's polite for Blyat."

"And Blyat means ?" Wolford asks in turn.

"Whore."

"Oh."

"I'd like a pair of Blins covered with maple syrup and whipped cream please." Nick snickers.

At that Honey crassly chuckles and Judy blushes. "This is absolutely not the moment ! Wolford, what do we do now ?"

"We should get to the underground level. As long as these bear are in the office, we won't be able to search the room. We try to find evidence down there and then we get back up there. If they're still there, we leave and we go to the chief." He says as he starts heading down.

"Now at least we now the chief isn't implicated. He'd never work with the mob."

Honey nods. "Yeah, I'd bet on that too."

"Doesn't mean the ZPD isn't implicated. Koslov has greased paws in every department of this city. Even the ZRS. You'd think that guy would cover me with the tax thingy, but nah."

They finally reach the underground level, when Nick freezes. "Erh, Honey, didn't you say there were cameras there ?"

The mustelid nods. "Yup. And they have blind spots. Just follow my steps and we should be fine." She silently opens a door and sidesteps with her back to the wall. "Don't open the door more than that." She says, before slowly moving in zigzag. "You count three, five, four. Next to the left and you finish on that black tile." She whispers. "And don't worry, the cameras don't have microphones."

As they progress, they can see empty cells with glass walls to their left and right. The three mammals follow the ratel's complicated choreography until they reach a corner. "Alright, now it's the tricky part."

"Because this was supposed to be easy !?" Reacts Nick in a hiss.

"Oh, my sweet summer child."

The next five minutes are spent leaping and bouncing on walls until the badger stops them right in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay, safe zone from here to the last door. It's the doctor's office, so maybe you'll want to check that out later."

Judy and Wolford nod. If they weren't able to find anything up there, they might find it here. They're surrounded by cells with glass walls, and Judy can see mammals sleeping inside them. "Otterton, Baagh, Weaselton, Manchas, they're all there, except Volkovitch !"

"Uhm, guys ?" Comes Finnick voice. "I have bad news and worse news. A car of four polar bear, has just pulled over in front of the building with a savage Mrs Otterton in tow."

Then the door at the end of the hallway swings open, showing a small pudgy silhouette. "You ! What are you doing here !" Just as she finishes her sentence, an alarm starts blaring and all the cell doors close. The honey badger takes out a tranq gun from her belt and starts aiming at the group.

"Mom, stop !" Honey reacts.

"Mom ?" Ralph blurts, as his tranq gun gets aimed at the older honey badger.

"No don't-" Nick starts, but it's too late, Honey has already lept to shield the other honey badger from the wolf's dart. It hits her in the back and she rolls, before her mother catches her, keeping her head from hitting the wall.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" She asks.

Nick's frozen in place. This. This is the worst case scenario. In all the ways this could go to shit, he got one of his friends tranqed, someone recognized him, and they're in a level that can easily be flooded.

"What's the bad news ?" Judy finally asks.

"That was it. The worse one is that they're all heading in with three of the wolf guards ! I'm pretty sure they found your two unconscious wolves near the barrier."

"No shit !" Nick shouts. "Why do you think you're hearing an alarm ? Guys we need to get out of here ! Right now !"

"Nick ?" Calls the older badger. "What the hell did you bring my daughter into ?"

The tod turns toward her. "Sorry Madge, I have no time to explain, as I'm pretty sure you know more about this than I do."

The tod thinks really fast. He can't ask the badger to hide them, as it would make it sure they'd get caught. She's working with Koslov after all. But he can at least make sure one Honey will get out of this unharmed while they try to run away.

"Do you love your daughter ?"

"Of course I-"

"Good. Take her, hide her in your office. We won't be able to carry her and fight our way out."

Madge blinks. This fox is crazy if he thinks they'll be able to get through all the guards coming their way. Then again, he's right. The only way to make sure her daughter will be safe is to hide her from Koslov. "Alright. Go." She says. Whatever happens to these three mammals is less important than her daughter and her work. She feels really guilty about Nick's fate, but not so much in the two officers' case.

"Nick, stay behind us. As soon as you see an opening, you take it. You run, and you don't look back. Understood ?" Judy asks.

"Yes, boss. Let's go."

The three mammals start toward the corner of the hallway. A first wolf emerges and is immediately caught by one of Ralphs's dart. The next suffers the same fate from one of Judy's. Ralph takes point at the corner and gives a glance ahead. "Calling it right now, we're fucked."

"How many ?"

"Four wolves with live rounds, five polar bears with claws and teeth."

Judy closes her eyes. She should have started sparring with Snarlov.

"Throw your weapons and surrender." Comes a voice. "You won't pass."

"I'll bait them." The wolf states. "I'll fake surrendering take out as much as I can. Both of you make a run for it, you make for small targets, you might make it out."

"It's suicide !" Judy reacts.

"We're screwed anyway." He states. "I surrender. I'm coming out of the corner, don't shoot." The wolf shouts. Keeping his right paw concealed by the wall for as long as he can, he makes a first step past the corner. "Go !"

The lupine raises his tranq and shoots down one of the wolves.

Judy and Nick start running toward the exit, but they're stopped by the crack of a gun. In closed space, the sound is deafening and the bunny puts her paws to her ears and stumbles. The wolf officer falls back, a splat of blood coloring the wall. "I'm okay ! Run !" He shouts again, his left paw to his right shoulder, while he tries to aim again. His dart flies, another wolf falls down. A second shot catches him in the chest cutting his breath despite the bulletproof vest he wears. He lets go of his tranq gun as he tries to find his bearings again.

Running in zigzag, Judy and Nick are about to reach the mammals barring their escape. The wolves are trying to aim at them, but all the shots they take miss their targets.

They're almost there, they can make it. They just have to leap between the polar bear feet and they'll be out of danger.

Then Judy makes a mistake.

She looks up.

A row of tracksuit wearing polar bears are snarling at her. Their drool is trickling down as they lean toward her, their claws ready to tear her apart, their fangs ready to plunge into her flesh.

She stumbles down and Nick's feet get caught in hers. As she sees the ursine's leaning down toward her, she scrambles back, panic in her eyes.

"No. No. Please, no." She whispers.

One of the bear grabs Nick by the paws and immobilise him with ziplocks to his arms and legs.

Two of the bears are trying to grab at her and she keeps crawling back. She feels tears on her cheeks as their claws reach for her. "Please. No. Not like this. Not like this !"

A large paw closes around her and she tries to set herself free, but to no avail. The last image she sees as she falls unconscious are the massive maws closing in on her.


	14. Shot In The Back Of The Head

_Alright, here you go, Madge._

_"Hope It's almost over, because I have important things to return to. First we have **Confused Goatee**. Oh, yeah, a line of armed polar bears is a really good deterrent against... Anything, really. Short of a tank, of course."_

_And even then..._

_"Yep. As for what's going to happen next... You're not far off, but not too close either. Hey, it's **J Shute Norway** again !"_

_There are no rules against posting reviews on different platforms._

_"I wasn't complaining. Let's see those prediction for this chapter... Sentence by sentence : Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope and yep."_

_You enjoyed that._

_"Well, so did you."_

* * *

It's dark and cold around Judy, as her eyes flutter open. She stares at the infinite void around her, a low rumble filling her ears. She stirs a bit and rubs her eyes. Yup, she's in complete darkness.

"Where am I ?" She mutters.

"Oh, Carrots, finally awake ?"

The voices are slightly muted, like they're emitted in an enclosed space.

"Nick ? Where are you ?"

"Right next to you."

She reaches toward him and her paw touches his snout. She retracts it instantly.

"Are we dead ?"

"Nah, we're in a car trunk."

Judy blinks, then the memories flow back into her brain. The polar bears, the claws, the maw. Her mind played tricks on her, she realises it now.

She tries to get up but her head collides with the trunk door. Not hard enough to hurt, but she still gets surprised. "Why are my ankles and wrists sore ?"

"Oh, they tied you up with ziplocks. I chewed them away."

Nick is surprisingly calm given the situation they're in. Then again, he used to work with two of the most prominent mob bosses in the city and his file is extensive. He must have been in that kind of situation before.

"By the way, if you could untie me too, that would be great."

"You managed to untie me without using your paws ?" She asks, surprised.

"Matter of habit." The tod shrugs. "The hard part was to crawl on my belly without using my arms. Just picture a big red caterpillar. Wearing a pawaian shirt."

Judy giggles and reach for him in the dark. She run her paw on his shoulders and arm, to finally reach his wrist. She's surprised to find that the fox is really thin under his fur, almost malnourished. Then, she knows a few thin bunny in perfect health, it might be a matter of metabolism.

The ziplocks are tight around his wrists, but her buck teeth make short work of them.

"Thanks, Carrots. I think I'll manage for my-" **snap** "Ankles. Well, I suppose that's that."

He rubs the place were the ties cut his circulation and hears Judy shuffle around next to him. "You alright ?"

"Where's Ralph ?" She asks.

"In the other car. Last time I saw him, they were hauling him in the trunk at gunpoint. His shoulder injury didn't seem deadly, he could walk and stuff, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing he can do for us from where he is."

Judy bits her lips reflectively, trying to build up a plan in her mind. Nothing comes. "We need to get out." She finally says.

"That won't work."

"Modern cars all have an opening handle on the inside for that exact kind of situation." She states, crawling toward what he believes is the door. She scans it with he paw and instead of finding a handle, she feels a plate of cold metal.

"Which they got rid of as soon as they bought it."

The bunny paws in the dark and finds the handle is absent.

"Then we could try the backlights. They should be accessible from the trunk. I kick one out and we can-"

Nick chuckles. "Judy, they are professionals. Finnick knows about and told me every single possible exit from a trunk. Just so you know, he's a hell of a mechanic. Problem is, he used to work for Big and Koslov too. All he knows, their mechanics know too."

Judy falls mute, but tries anyway. Every hole she could have found have been sealed shut. There isn't any hole or nook she could try to enlarge. She tries to push the trunk open, mustering all the strength she can't find, but it doesn't even move. She's weaponless, against mammals that induce PTSD flashbacks when she faces them, in a trunk they can't open. "What are they going to do with us ?"

"..."

"Nick, what are they going to do ?"

She hears the fox shuffle. When he talks again his voice is muffled. "Reggie was right, you know ? Mammals around me fall like fly."

"Nick ?"

"We know where the missing mammals are, we know who kidnapped them, and I'm pretty sure they're trying to find a cure for the savage state too, as well as hide how big the savage epidemic is. So we know why they did it."

"And what- what do you think it mean ?"

"Well, I know Koslov, and I know what he does that mammals who know too much. He's going to kill us." Nick's voice sounds distant, almost detached.

In the darkness of the trunk, he can see her features crumble and his heart tightens. All he can hope now is that he'll take his bullet before her, because he doesn't want to deal with the heartbreak of seeing another mammal he cares (juste a bit) about dead.

"No." Judy mutters. "No. No. No..." She crawls toward him. "He can't do that !"

"I'm afraid he can do whatever the hell he want."

"You have kids ! We can't- No…"

"Carrots…"

He can see her eyes tearing as she reaches for him. She stops mid movement and her paws flops down. "It's my fault. It's all my fault ! I had to put my nose where it didn't belong ! I had to dig, I had to prove I was a real cop. And now..." She sobs. "Now they're going… You're going… I'm sorry."

"Carrots, it's okay..."

"No ! It's not ! They… They lost their mother, and now they're going to lose you too ! I should have gotten to Bogo ! I should have called this in ! I'm so stupid ! I'm just a dumb bunny that can't do anything right."

"Judy." She feels his paw grab her shoulder as he awkwardly tries to comfort her. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is ! It really-"

A second paw grabs her and she's suddenly pulled into a hug. Her face his smothered against the fox's lean chest, and she can't help but wraps her arms around him.

"I wanted to come." He states.

"Nick you don't have to-"

He doesn't let her talk. "I wanted to. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I promise."

"Nick…"

"I told you, I may not like cops, but it doesn't mean I want to see you dead." He states evenly. At that moment, he's glad for the darkness, because he's not sure he could face her gaze if she could see him.

"How are you not scared ?" She sniffles.

Nick can't help but chuckle. "Judy, I'm a fox, whose main source of income consists of cheating mammals out of their money. And I can perfectly see myself slip toward worse than that again if I fail to make ends meet. And I will, eventually. I'm scared, but a bullet to the head is probably one of the least violent end I could hope for."

"What about your kids ?"

"Seriously ? They'll be way better off without me in their life. I still owe a lot of cash to Koslov, but it won't fall on their shoulder to pay it back. That was part of the arrangement. I'm barely present in their life as it is… I doubt they'll miss me."

Something hits his shoulder and he winces in pain. "Of course they'll miss you ! Are you kidding ? you're their father !"

"Judy, they've seen me trough reinforced glass for five years, and in person for… It's been what... nine months since I got out ? I'm barely their father."

"Don't say things like that ! They love you, even if-"

"Maybe I'd rather think they won't miss me." He cuts trying to hide the tears rising in his voice. "Because it makes it easier to go if it won't hurt anyone."

The only sound now come from the engine. Judy doesn't now if she should let go of Nick, and neither does he as they're both taking comfort in the other's presence.

"Why did you want to come ?" She asks. "You said you wanted to come, but you didn't say why."

"I did. I wanted to do something else than act as a shifty fox, for once. You know, be a good mammal again."

"Again ?"

"I..." The fox hesitates. "Yeah, again… Believe it or not, I used to be a lot like you."

"Used to ? Did something happen ? Is it because of…" She trails off.

"My wife ? No. It's older than that…"

"What happened ?"

"It's stupid, in retrospect." He chuckles. "Feels like I've just been using it as an excuse now..."

"It isn't stupid if it made you who you are."

Nick stares blankly into darkness. Made him who he is ? Maybe. Should she know ? Well, it won't make a big difference to tell her now, will it ?

"I was... just a kid, it was a long time ago..."

* * *

A small fox is making his way toward a red brick building. He's wearing a green uniform his mother bought him. His father could have sewn him the exact same one for half the price he wanted the real thing. The official one. Because he wanted to belong, even though he would have been the only predator in the troop.

He had to wait until he reached 8 to have the right to apply for the ranger scout, as they wouldn't accept an uncollared predator, but in his opinion, the wait was worth it.

"Ready for your initiation Nick ?"

A small castor asks him as he's making his way down the stair leading toward the junior scout ranger cellar.

"Yeah. Pretty much born ready." He can't help to smugly reply.

The troop is waiting for him at the centre of the room, and he heads toward them. Then the light turns off.

"Okay. Now raise your right paw and deliver the oath." Says the castor.

"I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy !"

"Even though you're a fox?"

Nick's collar beeps yellow in surprise.

"What ?" A paw roughly pushes him to the floor as he's held down by two of the ranger scouts. "No, no ! What did I do wrong, you guys ? No, please ! Tell me what did I do wrong ?" He pleads as a muzzle is placed on his snout. His collar zaps him and he flinches.

"If you thought we would ever trust a fox without a muzzle, you're even dumber than you look." Declares the woodchuck with a smirk.

Nick scrambles back and runs away as his collar intermittently zaps him. Finally, he reaches an alleyway and manages to get rid of the muzzle, but his collar keeps zapping him. He knows about what's going to happen if he doesn't calm down. He'll get zapped and zapped until either he loses consciousness or his heart gives out. Or at least, it's what he heard. Panic settles in his mind and he hopelessly scans the ground until his eyes fall on a piece of plastic wrapping paper that he quickly slides between the metal nubs of his collar and his skin.

Then, he rips the muzzle from his face. With a sob, he sags against the wall and slides down, putting his head in his arms.

* * *

"I learned two things that day. One : I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me."

"And two ?"

"If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else."

The bunny runs a paw on Nick's arm. "Nick, you are so much more than-"

He snorts derisively, cutting her. "I'm not, Carrots. I'm really not. And it's exactly my point. I took advantage of you because you were a cop and if I could stick it to just one it was worth it. I saw you as a dumb and naive bunny. And when I witnessed you call your colleague, the way he treated you… I understood he thought the same. Yet, you still kept going. I'm not stupid, it was easy to figure that it wasn't the first time you ran into that wall… But me… It happened once, and I just gave up."

"Nick, you were just a kid."

"That's it, I was just a kid." He answers in an annoyed tone. "But even when I stopped being one, I didn't try to change. Everything I ever did in my life, even the noteworthy… It was all just me being… A shifty fox. I joined the junior scout ranger because I wanted to be part of something, because I wanted to help mammals. All it took was for them to reject me to make me give up."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It might not, but everything I did after that sure was. Hey, it's not so bad, I got to be a bit like the old me for a few hours. Trying to help mammals, it felt kind of good. So I guess I'm ending it all on a high note."

The fox stirs a bit, trying to find a better position. Judy lets him move, but her paw still holds the seam of his shirt.

"Can we… Stay like that ? I don't want to be alone right now."

He crawls back toward one of the sides of the trunk and sets his back against it. "Yeah sure. Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold."

Silence lingers for a bit, and Judy somehow feels less desperate. Maybe it's because Nick's tail feels very fluffy around her, maybe it's because his thin arms keeps her pressed around his lean torso, maybe it's because his hot breath is brushing her neck in a comforting manner, she doesn't know. And she feels a bit strange feeling this good in a predator's arms. She hopes the tod finds as much comfort in this as she does.

"When I was a kid, I was attacked by fox." She says breaking the silence. "He was part of a few pred families that installed themselves in the burrows when we decided to open the area to predators. A sort of test run… I learnt it later, but there was a bit of a snag with the administration, and they couldn't get collars for their children for a few weeks. But he was just a kid, small mammal at that, so they didn't think it would be that bad."

"Let me guess : it was."

"He was a massive bully. We fought a few times and he ended up giving me this." She traces her old scar with a finger and the fox brushes it with his thumb. "Wasn't even that deep, but it shook me and it took me a long time even acknowledge it. I talked my parents into taking me to a psychologist. I spent about two years looking at videos foxes to get accustomed to them in a safe environment before I could be near him without my paws shaking."

"Why are you telling me this ?"

"Because… It might not have been as hard as what you went through, but I kind of understand how a traumatic event can change your perception and your behaviour. I always tell my parents that the only thing we have to fear is fear itself, but I'm still scared of foxes, and I can't help but mistrust them. I mean, I know I can pummel most of them to the ground, but they're still a bit scary to me."

She feels Nick chuckling behind her. "You realise I'm still hugging you, right ?"

"Yeaaaah..." She answers with a tinge of embarrassment. "But I'm not scared of you."

"Is this the part where you say I'm not like them ?"

There's an edge to his voice that she doesn't quite get. "No, you're still a fox. But I know you, so I'm not scared. I trust you."

She says she trusts him, and it makes his chest swell a bit. It also makes him want to laugh. She thinks she knows him, but she barely knows anything about him, about all the things that he has done. "You don't know what kind of mammal I am."

"I read your file." She states under her breath. The fox freezes. That, he didn't expect. "I… read all the things you were suspected to be involved in."

"All of them ?" He asks, hoping she's being hyperbolic.

"Theft, arson, drug deals, smuggling… It was a long list." She leaves out his alleged involvement in his officer Howolowitz' death. That's a discussion she hopes they'll have later. And if they don't, she'd rather not spoil the few moments they have left.

The fox shifts in discomfort. "And you say you trust me."

"Well, you stopped, didn't you ?"

"I went to prison." He answers evenly.

"The file showed that you stopped getting involved in most criminal activities three years before that." She answer. "There is another reason than prison, isn't it ?"

"Why do you want to know ?"

The bunny hesitates. She doesn't really know why. She knows he's more than he appears, deeper than the smug exterior he shows. And she knows she's starting to like him (as a friend !). "I think your reason for trying to be a better mammal is worth knowing."

"Carrots…" What to say ? He had a reason to try to be a better mammal, but she died. And "better mammal" is putting it in a good light. He wanted to leave a mark, to be something more than just a con-mammal, but never really cared if that mark was good or not. It was much more of a selfish decision than the bunny seems to think. It was still illegal and it was part of the appeal. He did it for the money too, that was an important part. And when it went down the drain, his kids were the only thing that stopped him from falling back into the abyss.

But he can't lie about having really tried to change for Scarlet. To be more than a two bits hustler.

"I'm sorry, it's probably a personal question." She smiles apologetically.

"Yeah… It kind of is. Maybe, when we'll really be friends, I'll answer it."

He could be only saying that to comfort her. Entertaining the false hope that they might survive this. But she can't stop her mouth from curling into a smile. He said when, and not if, and that's enough to make her forget they're locked into a trunk, in a car leading them in front of the barrel of a gun.

\- 1 -

The car slows down and stops, and they here a metallic sound coming from the outside. Like a metal gate being open, and then close as the car passes through. "I think we're almost there." Nick states.

"I'm sorry." Judy mutters again.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's kind of selfish, but I'm glad I'm not going to go through this alone."

"Me neither." She untangles herself from him and scoots away. "For your reputation." She smiles as the trunks open, showing the large face of a polar bear. He grabs them both by the collar and drops them out of the car. She sees one of their captors lean down and reaching for their legs, then realising their bindings are gone. He scowls at them but says nothing.

Then, Nick and Judy notice two more cars parked right next to the one they come from. One of them is already empty while a polar bear opens the other's trunk and pulls Wolford from it. It seems the wolf hasn't been tied up, but it's not as if he could do much with a wounded shoulder and the weakness induced by the blood loss.

Judy starts walking toward him, oblivious to her environment. "Ralph, are you-" A large paw blocks her path.

"Shut it bunny. The boss wants to see you."

Judy freezes and Nick grabs one of her trembling paws. "Hey, they won't eat you, at least not until they've shot you." He whispers.

She squeezes his paw and starts following the fox as they're being led toward a large metal door at the end of the underground parking lot they are in.

"I can't believe this." The fox mutters.

"What is it ?"

"Oh, you'll see."

A pair of large metal doors are opened revealing a staircase and elevator. Soon, they're inside and lifted up to the next level. They exit to get through yet another pair of large door. Then Judy's jaw goes slack.

A large sign says "Wilde Times", and behind it, she can see numerous attraction. There are rollercoasters, carousels, stalls, and basically every single thing she could imagine an amusement part would need. It's not in the best shape, but the six years of disuse didn't do much damage. The whole place has been built inside a factory, so that flying vehicles couldn't spot it from outside.

"That's poetic." Nick smirks. "I'm going to die in one of my dreams."

The walk isn't too long, and they end up in a backroom, with a tarp spread on the floor and a massive polar bear sitting on a wooden armchair behind it. He's flanked by another polar and a grizzly bear that she doesn't recognize.

"Good to see you, Kolya." The bear's face is serious, almost sad, but there's a tinge of affection in his tone.

"It's nice to see you too, Vanya." Nick answers in a cheerier tone. "Ralph, Judy, this is Ivan Koslov. Vanya, meet Judy Hopps and Ralph Wolford."

There are a few indulgent chuckles coming from the polar bears. Nick is still holding Judy's paw and she gives it a squeeze. He knows she'd rather have him shut his mouth, but he also knows what he's doing. He needs to work his way into a discussion, stall for as long as he can. Their only ally is time. He doubts anything could happen to save them, but he still has to try. As long as he talks, he's in control. As long as he talks, they keep breathing.

"Nice to meet you, Bunny. I hear lots about you. Saw lots, too. You fight Raymond, bear I lended to Big. You fight savage and you live. You win. Is impressive." He says with a mirthless smile. "I thought you give more fight, but you look afraid. Why ?"

Judy forces herself to cross his gaze, try to control her shaking. "I'm not afraid."

The bear laughs for a second time. "Yes you are. But eyes… They are of a fighter ! Of predator." His next words are in polarian, and Nick's position shifts, putting himself slightly between her and Koslov while their wardens take a step back, two of them aiming their gun at the bunny.

"Fear is fleeting. Don't try funny thing, now." His gaze switches back to Nick. "So, what are you doing at Asylum ?"

"Well… There had been noise complaint from neighbours, so..."

"Not time for joke, Kolya."

Nick gives a glance to Judy and Ralph and sighs. "Alright, here's the thing : whoever is the guy you're tossing your money to, he did a shit job at deleting the footage of your mammals taking away the missing predators. Now we don't know why you took them, and… Okay we know. They're savage, you're trying to find a cure, right ?"

Koslov nods. The fox is right, he tasked Madge to find a cure.

"So how about this : let's work up a deal."

The polar bear leans forward with an interested smirk. "A deal ? What deal ?"

"Glad you asked !" Nick grins, going into full hustler mode. "You have in front of you two of the best officers in the city. I mean, they're precinct one's you can't do much better than that, right ?"

Both Ralph and Judy nods. The polar bear grunts in agreement and waves his paw to keep him going.

"Good. Now, I now you always need mammals in the right places to keep your operations going smoothly. What I'm proposing is that you put these two on your payroll. You let us go, we say nothing of all this to anyone and you have two more officers in your pocket."

Nick smiles, while waiting for the bears answer.

"And why they work for me ? How I know they not talk ?"

"Oh, I know, I know. This is risky, they know too much, yadda yadda yadda. But here's the thing : I have dirt on both of them."

"You bloody bastard !" Reacts Ralph, putting his paw away from his shoulder and trying to reach for the fox and being stopped by one of Koslov's goons.

"Shouldn't accept service from sexy vixens for tearing up parking tickets, wolfy." Nick grins. He almost wants to wink at the wolf. His improv was top notch. "So here's your deal. Two cops in your pocket and we get out of here alive."

Koslov's gaze is still fixated on him, and the polar bear says nothing. Never a good sign. "Oookay, so what if I add me on top of it, hey ? Me, my connections, my skills. I get back on board. One hundred percent."

The polar bear's gaze doesn't waver and Nick gulps. "For life, Vanya. Come on, let's work together again. I'm taking the offer you did me when Wilde Time collapsed. You don't even have to clean my debt for it. And you won't even have to pull me out of prison, it's the offer of a lifetime !"

Time comes to a crawl. Nick has nothing more. He just offered everything he could give to the polar bear.

Judy can see the sadness in the bear's gaze, his willingness to let the fox go. All he'd have to do is to say he doesn't care about her and Ralph. He could at least save his own life. He could lie, make up a reason why he had to help them, they're cops after all, they could have pressured him.

"I'm sorry, Kolya."

"Come on ! It's me ! When have I not honoured a deal ?"

"You know too much. Is to risky."

"Vanya please. You know you can trust me. I never snitched on anyone !"

The polar bear gets up from his seat and takes out a gun bigger than the fox from the inside of his jacket. "Everyone knows story of Rick. And of Howlowitz. I know you. You survive. Never take part. You work for Big, Zimovic, Mikaïl… You never talk. I know I can trust. But not them. They know too much, and..." His gaze slides from Nick to the bunny and their still interlocked paws. Part of him urges him to throw both cops under the bus. He could get out with his life, it could work. But then, he'd never be able to look at himself in a mirror again.

"You worked with cops, they get what they need. You work for me, I get what I need. Is why I always liked working with you. If you put mind, you make anything happen. Is like magic."

"Then you know they-"

"They cannot leave."

"Vanya, they won't talk !" Nick pleads. "I swear, they won't ! You said it yourself, you trust me !"

"You, I trust. But not cops. Never cops. They need disappearing. You will seek revenge, you're too loyal to friends."

"She saved Big's daughter ! He'll have your head if he hears you killed her !" Nick shouts, pointing a finger at Judy.

"I know. Is why he'll never know."

"Vanya, please !"

"Get on tarp."

Something changes in Nick's composure. Even when he was begging, he managed to keep his expression relatively neutral. Now he can't hide his feeling of hurt and betrayal. Koslov is supposed to be his friend and there's nothing else he can do. He tried everything, offered everything he could. "I'm sorry." He mutters to his two comrades.

"Hey, you tried, okay ?" She whispers to him as the polar bear's goons push her and her two companions forward.

"I never dirty paws anymore. I will for you, Kolya. Rest easy, you find wife… And cop friends not far behind."

Nick knows the expression of sadness on the ursine's face isn't faked. Koslov hates what he's about to do, but its the fundamental difference between him and Mr Big. He's fuelled by purpose and logic. The shrew is about family and protection. Were they facing Big, they'd have a chance of survival, or at least, Judy would. But Koslov never compromises.

Nick closes his eyes and hears his collar beep. He's still clutching Judy's paw in his, as he hears the hammer cock back.

Regret fills him. He shouldn't have tried to stay away from his children. He shouldn't have filled his life with bitterness and resentment. His last attempt at being a decent fox will end up in the death of two innocent mammals. But still, he keeps back the tears and keeps his head up. He couldn't live with dignity, but he sure as hell will die with it.


	15. Nightcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comments, no notes.  
> This isn't a bait to get more comments.  
> At all.  
> I don't need validation.  
> Nuh-uh.

A muffled sound is heard as Koslov is about to pull the trigger. "Faster !" Shouts a deep voice just a couple of second before the room's doors burst open.

Finnick appears, followed by two polar bears, one of which is holding something they can't make out in the dim light of the room.

"STOP !" Booms Finnick, a baseball bat in his paw, his collar zapping. Judy's pretty sure he's capped given that he isn't flinching. The small vulîne's gaze is focused on Koslov and he leans forward, ready to pounce. "Hurt him and I will fucking END YOU !"

"What is the meaning of this, Ivan ?" Asks a shrill voice coming from the polar bear's paw. "What are you doing ?"

"I take care of witness." The polar bear answers, trying to keep his voice even.

"You didn't lie, Finnick. This is the bunny that saved my daughter. Koslov, if you want to remain my associate, she is not to be harmed." Everymammal can hear in the rodent's tone that losing him as an associate would be least of his problems.

The polar bear and the shrew's gaze battle for a couple of second.

"Vito, situation is complicated."

"Then explain it."

Koslov hesitates. This is the worst situation he could be in. He could carry on with the execution, his bears would keep Big's at bay long enough, especially since he's the one lending them to him. But the price to pay would be high.

"Listen to me Ivan : There are a lot of things we disagree about, and it's fine. I don't like your "protection" system, you don't like that I control my territory through respect instead of fear. Still our partnership is profitable to the both of us. But hurt officer Hopps, and you hurt a mammal my family owes a life debt to. You know what you could kiss good bye."

Koslov sighs. Big has friends at all the places he, a polar bear, can't. Small mammals stick together, as they say, and the shrew has a few mammals on his payroll at Lemmings Brother Bank. Almost all of Koslov's money gets laundered through that mean. He cannot afford to lose this alliance. But he can't afford for the three mammals to reveal what they know either.

"Let us talk." He capitulates, taking down his gun. "Vadim, patch up wolf. I do not want his blood on carpet."

A polar bear gets out of the room and quickly comes back, while Judy approaches the wolf. He seems awfully pale under his grey fur, but he has thankfully kept his paw pressed against his shoulder, keeping the bloodloss to a minimum.

"Wolford, are you okay ?"

"I've been shot before." He answers between his teeth.

"It's not what I asked."

"I'm fine. I mean, it hurts like a bitch, but it's manageable."

The polar bear comes back with a small bag which he opens. It contains a first aid kit.

"I'll do it." States Nick.

They all turn toward him. "What ?" Reacts Judy.

"Nothing against Vadim, but he has big paws. He's going to butcher him. I'll do it."

"In that case, I have small paws too." Judy states, beginning to trudge through the content of the bag.

Nick shrugs. "If you've done it before, go ahead."

She turns her head toward him. "Because you did ?"

The fox gives her a half smile and raise the seam of his shirt, revealing two small round scars under his liver. "Once or twice."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

The tod shakes his paws in a dismissive way. "It's nothing."

Judy lets him go through the content of the bag and he takes out electric sheers, a small pair of pliers, some disinfectant, a needle and some thread from a little box. None of the instruments were sealed properly. The fox chuckles, his mother would lose her calm at that. "Vlad, I'm gonna need your flask and lighter." The bear complies and he gives the second item to Judy as well as the plyers and needle. "Heat that up, pliers first. To kill the bacteria." He then gives the flask to the wolf officer.

"I suppose we can't go to the ER instead ?" Asks Wolford with a wary expression.

"I don't think Ivan is going to let us go just yet. Take of your uniform. Finnick, give him your cap."

The wolf executes the order, helped by the bear as his struggle because of his wound. He rolls up the sleeve of the t-shirt he wears underneath to give access to the fox. Then, he takes the cap from Finnick's paw and shoots a guilty look to Judy. She answers with a shrug. At this point, it's not her priority to care about that.

"Drink about a quarter of this, slide the cap in your collar" Nick orders, while taking the electric sheer from the first aid kit and getting rid of the fur around the wound.

"Breath slowly. When I say exhale, exhale and don't move."

The fox takes a pair of shears from the bag and shave the wound area while the wolf complies, chugging about a quarter of the liquid, which leaves a trail of fire in his throat. "This thing's awful."

"It's house-made !" Protests the polar bear.

"Use it to burn down the house, then." Shoots back the wolf. "Alright, ready."

Nick takes the pliers from Judy and spray them with disinfectant. "Exhale."

Wolford feels the metallic object enter the wound. He can't stop the whine escaping his throat, but he doesn't move a hair, his eyes entirely focused on the floor, while his collar zaps the plastic of the cap.

He tries to think of happy things, some memories, some not. Food. Chicken. His bed. The burning sensation of metal scraping against metal inside his shoulder. A bright sun. A nap under a tree. A striped pattern of gold and black. His muscle torn and grated as a bullet leaves his body. The face of a tiger. Her toned body pressed against his…

"Got it !"

The whining stops and Wolford wipes away the tears of pain from his eyes. "Took your sweet time."

"What can I say. It's a pleasure being inside you." Nick quips back, making Judy blush. "I'm going to sew you back, but you shouldn't really feel it after that."

The wolf does feel it, but it's more like a slight sting after the bullet process. Then, the fox puts some gauze on the sewn wound and slides the wolf's arm in a makeshift sling made with his own police shirt. Ralph is glad of his habit of wearing a t-shirt under his uniform, even though he could still put back his bullet-proof vest without wearing anything underneath.

"Thanks." The wolf says. He's voice is devoid of snark or irony, and the fox shrugs.

"Don't mention it."

They then follow the bear as they lead them outside the bare room and up a set of stairs.

The office is richly decorated with old wooden furniture as well as thick pawmade rugs. A chandelier lights the room. Nick almost chuckles. This used to be his office, quite oversized, but he had bought the place for cheap, so sized didn't really matter. At the time, it was filled with cheap furniture bought second paw.

"So, can someone explain to me what is happening here ?" The shrew asks after having been provided a chair his size, resting on Koslov's desk.

"Actually." Judy intervenes. "Could I know what you meant by owing me a life debt ?"

"Approach my child." The shrew says.

Nick nods at Judy and nudges her forward.

"A couple of weeks ago, you saved a pregnant female shrew from being killed by a savage bear. The bear was of those who Koslov lent to me, and the shrew was my pregnant daughter. Thanks to you, I'm not only still a father, but also a grandfather."

"I was only doing my duty, sir." She declares, even though the shrew's words puts a smile on her face.

"If all cops did their duty the way you performed yours, Zootopia would actually be a good place to live in." He retorts with a sly smile. "Nevertheless, you have my gratitude. You saved lives that are dear to me. I will reward you."

"Sir, I can't accept compensation-"

"From a criminal ? My dear, my generosity can take a myriad of different forms. I could tell you to name anything you want, but you wouldn't ask for anything, would you ?"

Judy nods. She'd never ask or accept a compensation from a civilian, regardless of which type of mammal it came from.

"Then, maybe someday, in your darkest hour, you will need an ally that isn't afraid to dirty his paws. That day, come find this family, it will remember its debt. Now, would someone care to explain to me what is happening here ? What did these three mammals do for you to seek their deaths, Koslov ?"

"They know too much." He states evenly.

"About what ?"

The polar bear shifts uncomfortably.

"I'll tell ya what !" Answers Finnick in his stead, his eyes boring wholes in the ursine's face. "He kidnapped savage mammals to hide them from the public, he's tryin' to find a way to make 'em normal again."

"And why would he do that, pray tell ?"

"Because city won't do shit !" The polar bear shouts, his collar uselessly zapping the cap he's wearing, while lifting his arms up. "Because there's wave of savage at worst time. Because life is bad enough ! No one will help ! They banned experimenting on savage predators ! We need a solution ! We need better life. Living without emotion. Is not… Life."

"I understand you have it bad." Judy states. "But that doesn't excuse- Jus because you want to find a way to reverse the savage state, doesn't mean you have the right to take decisions for others ! It's not-"

"Ethical ? I am criminal, little bunny. I not do ethical."

"And you don't care if they aren't willing to-"

"No I do not. Is not about them. Predators as whole deserve better. My son deserves better ! I cannot make omelet without breaking eggs." States the polar bear, pounding his fist on his desk. "Government banned research on savage state. They had no right."

"Maybe there's a reason why they banned experimentation on savage predators !" Judy retorts. "You can't just take and experiment on mammals without their consent."

"Beats alternative. They agree if they could. Every predator agree in their position." He states.

"You can't take that decision for them !"

The terrifying glare he's aiming at her is the only thing that stops her from shouting at his face.

"Sorry Carrots, but I have to agree to him. If I went savage, I'd be okay with being experimented on to find a cure. And I'd bet any of those mammals would too." Says Nick in a calming tone.

"But you can't be sure of that !" She retorts.

"I can't. But I still am. As a prey, you might never understand, but you can be pretty sure we do."

She stares at him, dumbfounded. What kind of mammal would be okay with that ?

"Putting this aside from a minute." Ralph butts in, as he'd rather not linger on that charged topic. "Another question remains : Who is his help on the inside. It's certainly not the chief, he'd never collaborate with a crime boss… But there's a lot-"

"It's Lionheart." Nick states, staring at Koslov. "It's him, isn't it ? Cliffside is city property, you got to enlist the help of the Howlers, one of his favourite security firm, and as one of the higher ups, he could easily find an access to the traffic cam system or set up an access for another mammal."

"Why would he do that ?" Judy asks.

Ralph is the one to answer. "Motive. His campaign is going haywire. Hiding the savage predators is the only thing he can do to stop it from completely tanking. And finding a way to cure the savage state would be massive."

Koslov isn't talking, only angrily staring at the two cops and the fox. They can hear a low growl from his throat. He then turns to the arctic shrew sitting on his desk. "They know too much, Vito."

"I cannot let you ice'em, Ivan, as much I wish one of them would be." His gaze falls on Nick who shrinks under it. "But I understand that you don't want them to talk. We're at a stale-"

"Something doesn't make sense." Cuts Nick in a sudden realisation. "Judy, the sheep that followed you, where did they come from ?"

Judy gasps. "You're right ! I had completely forgotten them ! Mr Koslov, do you have sheep working for you ?"

He sneers at her, showing some fangs that send a shiver down her spine. "Even if sheep accept working for me, I do not want them. Why ?"

"I got followed by sheep ! I thought this would be linked to the two sheeps that visited the Ottertons about Nighthowler, but… Why would they follow me, then ?"

"They might have seen us with Reggie at Duke's usual spot." Nick states. "They might even have followed us from the flower shop. You're kind of famous, they might have recognized you as a cop then as well."

"So these aren't linked ?" Judy asks. "That's very coincidental… I mean, I thought you were linked to this case and you weren't, but-"

"Ramses Lab !" Nick cuts her.

"I'm sorry what ?"

"I just remembered ! The mammal Duke was delivering the Nighthowler to was a kudu working at Ramses Lab !"

"Are you sure about this ? Do you have proof ?"

Nick smiles. "Duke took pictures of him. I saw his badge hanging from his neck, hard to mistake it for anything else. Couldn't see his name though."

Judy stares at him before turning to Koslov again. She can't help but recoil a bit. The polar bear isn't looking particularly aggressive, in fact he looks a bit lost a the conversation playing in front of him. But she's still afraid.

"Mr Koslov, do you have the personal effects of the mammal you keep detained ? I'd need to see Mr Weaselton's phone."

"Uh… Sure."

The polar bear is dumbfounded. It's as if the two cops and the vulpine totally forgot where they were. He's not stopping them though, because he knows that as soon as they'll stop, he'll need to have a very awkward conversation with his main associate as well as with Nick. And he doesn't look forward to that. Taking his phone he quickly dials a number and put it on speaker.

"Madge Badger speaking." The female voice answers

"Hello doctor. I need Weaselton's phone, or at least its content. There are important photos inside."

"Uh… Sure." She seems a bit surprised by the demand, but she's used to obey the polar bear without asking question. He's never violent with her, but he still is quite irritable, and completely terrifying when angry. "I have it but it was turned off. I can't access its content without the-"

"Gimme that" Another voice is heard.

"Honey-"

"Mom, give me the phone and let me access your computer. I swear to the spirits, you're a genius when it comes to medicine, but you don't know squat about computers."

"Who is with you ?" Asks Koslov. "Did you invite someone and not tell me ?"

Silence answers him, until Nick breaks it. "She might have been the fourth intruder, and she might be Madge's daughter."

"And you hid her from me !?" He polar bear screams into his phone, his collar zapping him. They can see his face twitch, but it seems more like a mild inconvenience to him than anything else at this point.

"What would you have me do, Mr Koslov ? Deliver you my daughter and let you execute her ?" Madge shoots back with more spine than she would have were they face to face.

The polar bear's features are still crumpled, but he doesn't answer. He has a son, and he'd never do that to him. He could not expect that from anyone.

"And done !" Honey declares. "Nick, I just sent you the pictures. There was one of a Ramses lab's Kudu on one. Was it the one you were looking for ?"

"I don't have my phone on me." The vulpine answers, right before Finnick shoves it in his face. "Oh thank you. You might want to give theirs back to the others as well." While the fennec fox does so, Nick trudges through his mailbox. "Alright, look at this." He says, putting the picture full screen. It shows the kudu looting a bag from a trash can in a park, while trying and failing at not looking conspicuous.

All mammals present lean toward him, and he has to lift his phone up for the taller mammals.

"Okay, that might be a Ramses Lab's employee. If he hasn't stolen the badge. But why would someone at Ramses Lab need Nighthowlers delivered, though..." Judy mutters, biting on the nail of her thumb reflectively.

"One of their building burnt down, recently." Wolford answered. "It was on the news and everything. Maybe they were working with it."

"Yes, but why have it delivered illegally ? It's not as if they couldn't get a permit." Nick says in turn.

"You need justifications to use category C botanicals. There are a whole lot of forms to fill and send back every year with the exact quantity, as well as the reason why. And there are inspections. It's drug level product, City Hall doesn't mess around with that." Judy explains

"So that can mean they use it for an illegal purpose." States Ralph. "The question is… Which one ?"

"Uh, guys ?" Comes Honey's voice through Koslov's phone. "Remember when I showed you the pattern of savage mammals, with pikes near the elections that predators had a chance to win ?"

Nick rolls his eyes. Not this again.

"Well… What if this thing you're talking about could be used to trigger the savage state ?"

"Okay, now you're reaching." States the russet vulpine. "Maybe you should take another-"

"Oh, come on ! We all know of Doug Ramses' political inclinations ! Don't tell me you can't see a link !? What does this Nighthowler do anyway ?"

"It's poison." Judy answers. "A mammal who would eat the flower would get a cardiac arrest. From what I understood, their heart just… Stops."

"Couldn't you engineer it or something ? Use it to have some other effect ? Does it only work on the heart or is it some type of stimulant ? Mom, what do you think ?"

"I don't know… I'm a geneticist and I dabble in neuroscience. Drugs aren't really my area of expertise. I suppose it could maybe be possible, but as Nick said, you're reaching. I don't see how their effect could be modified like that. They need the best scientists to pull that off."

"Come on ! We're talking about Ramses Lab here ! The biggest Zootopian pharmaceutical corporation. You know, the one whose CEO is adamant on not letting any predator application go through their MR department."

Madge sighs. Her daughter will never let go of her conspiracy theories.

Finnick's voice is suddenly heard. "She ain't necessarily wrong, y'know ? I mean, take cocain for instance. It boosts your metabolism, but OD gives a heart attack. The effect might depend on the mix and dosage."

They all look at him with surprise and he feels a bit self-conscious about it.

"I just informed myself, arright ? I'm just sayin'."

Nick smiles. Inform himself. Right..

"If your parents use the stuff, couldn't they know what effect it has ?"

The vulpine asks the bunny.

"Maybe, I don't know. We were just forbidden to go near the flowers, until they stopped growing patches of them. Then regulation got a lot harder. Now it's just rows around the fields to keep the insects and birds away."

"Couldn't you ask your parents about it ? From where I'm standing, they might be the only experts we have on paw."

Judy facepalms. "How didn't I think of that ?" She takes the phone Finnick gave her back and turns it on. It quickly gets swarmed with notifications and missed call, from the precinct, from and unknown number and from her family. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers !"

Seeing that, Wolford turns on his own phone and winces. "The chief's gonna chew us out."

"Starting to rethink not being shot in the head " Nick grins, and to his surprise, the wolf chuckles at his joke.

"I might be."

Judy, on her end, has already gone on the muzzletime app and started a call to her parents. It doesn't take more than a second for them to answer.

"Judy !" Her mother almost shouts. "Where have you been ! We received calls from your work ! Your chief asked where-"

"Is that Judy !?" Come's Stu's voice. "I'm coming ! Oh, you're in trouble young lady, we received- Wait, who are all these mammals ?"

Judy looks around her. Only now does she realise that she made a video call and that some of the mammals present might have wanted to remain unseen. Once again, the audience has leant down to look at the phone screen. She knows her parents are surprised to see so many members of different species at once.

"Hey Judy, you didn't tell me you had a sister." Nick says with a smile that looks too genuine to be true. She discreetly elbows him in the ribs.

Bonnie gapes, blushes and blinks a few times. "Oh, no, I'm only her mother."

Stu, for his part, glares at the fox (or more precisely at the phone screen) but says nothing.

"Mom, dad, sorry, I don't have time to explain. Are you alone ?"

They look around and her mother shakes her head.

"Well, I really need you to be. I need ask you a weird and really important question."

"Judy, you can't expect us-" Begins her dad, before being interrupted.

"Sir, this is a ZPD investigation. It's vital that this discussion remain private and you answer these questions !" Wolford states, producing his badge.

"Oh, of course I- Why are you wearing a sling ? Oh sweet cheese and crackers, your shoulder ! Were you shot !? Judy, were you in a firefight ! I swear, if-"

"DAD !" Judy reacts. "It's not the time nor the place ! You'll scold me later ! Right now, I need you to find somewhere private so we can talk."

"Better get to the barn then." He sighs, and starts moving.

Judy smiles. In the burrow, walls have ears, literally. Nothing said there can ever be considered a secret. So the barn is usually the place used for private conversations.

"Alright." He says in a hushed tone after a minute. "You mother and I have eyes on the door. They can't hear us."

"Good. Now tell me everything about Nighthowler."

The older buck blinks. He never heard so much urgency in his daughter's tone, and she certainly never yelled at him like that. Or at least, not since she got out of her teenage years. "Well, their other name is Midnicampum Holicitialis, they look like-"

"Onion, have violet flowers. Grandma Judith used the bulbs to make her infusions, but what about the flowers ? What do they do ?"

"The flowers ? Oh, that's actually a good question. Remember what happened to uncle Terry ?"

"He fell in a patch of flowers didn't he ?" She states. "I was a kit, I don't really remember."

Stu scratches the back of his neck. "Well, he fell down in the patch and got some in his mouth…"

"Oh, Yeah." Adds Bonnie. "He ate a flower and went completely nuts."

"He bit the dickens out of your mother." Adds Stu with a nod.

"Do you mean… He went savage ?" Asks Nick.

Judy's mother shakes her head. "Savage? Well, that's a strong word, but it _did_ hurt like the devil."

"Well, sure it did. There's a sizeable divot in your arm." He says, raising her arm and showing and old scar under it. "I'd call that savage!"

All eyes go wide on the other side of the screen.

"Holy shit." Mutters Nick.

"Blyat." Emits Koslov.

"Cazzo." Squeaks Mr Big.

"Cookies and sour cream." Whispers Judy.

"What ? did I say something wrong ?" Reacts Stu.

Judy has to take a long breath to find her bearings again. "What happened then ? How did you manage to bring him back from that ?"

Bonnie shrugs. "We just restrained him. It was only one flower, so the effects were short… "

Her mind is a whirlwind of contradictory theories. And the worst part is that the darker they get, the more plausible they sound. "Mom, dad, I'll call you back. Stay near your phone, okay ?"

"Judy wait-"

"Don't move, I'll call you back in thirty minute tops. Oh, and don't say anything to anyone about this until I call you back. It's really important."

"How important ?"

"Erh… Life or death ?"

"Judy !"

"Love you, bye." She clicks the red icon and put her phone on silent mode. They're going to try to call her and she'd rather not get interrupt.

Silence falls as they all stare at each other, Nick's, Wolford's and Judy's brain fired up at top speed.

"Both Ottertons went savage." Judy whispers.

"Speaking of which." Cuts in Mr Big. "Are you holding both of them at Cliffside ?"

Koslov nods.

"And where are their children ?"

"I'm finding a house for-"

"He's supposed to be under my protection. I will provide for them while their parents are missing."

"I-"

"This isn't a request." As the polar bear bows his head, the rodent turns back to Judy and Nick. "Apologies for the interruption. Please continue. You were talking about the Ottertons ?"

Nick nods. "Yeah. Both of them had been in contact with the sheep. Emmitt had even done some research on Nighthowler."

"And his wife could have known about it." Finishes Judy...

"I suppose we can all agree that Ramses Lab suddenly look awfully suspect." States Wolford with a snarl.

"I KNEW IT !" Comes a voice from Koslov's phone. "THE CUDSPIRACY IS REAL !" Then there is a zapping sound and whole lot of swearing.

"Great..." Sighs Finnick. "Now she'll never shut up about how she was right..."

Judy hides a smile. It's probably not the right time to laugh. "Madge, do you think it would be theoretically possible to trigger the savage state with Nighthowler ?"

"After what I heard, I'd heavily lean on yes. But I'd need to run tests."

"On what would you test- On the savage predators ?" Judy reacts. "You can't be serious !"

There's a long sigh coming from the other side of the line. "I'm very serious. What's the alternative ? Either we keep them sedated until the end of their natural life, which mean keeping them on life support permanently, or we keep them awake and their heart eventually gives out under the stress. They had a thirty percent chance of getting out of this state, but it usually occurs on the first two days. Now they are stuck, so it's the only thing we can try to bring them back. If it fails and they die, I'd call that a mercy."

"You can't do that ! Guys you need to-" She turns toward her crowd and notice the general dark mood. "Guys ? You actually agree with her ?"

Nick gives her a half-smile. "You don't live with this blade dangling over you head, Judy. I'd rather die than be put in such as a state. It's not living. It's just a body in autopilot in destruction mode."

"I agree with him." States Wolford, lifting his paw. "As much as it pains me to say it."

"Me too." Says Finnick, lifting his paw in turn, soon imitated with all the other predators in the room. The only ones that don't have their paws raised are Judy and Mr Big. She turns toward him and the shrew gives a long sigh.

"No. I can't believe you'd ever think that. I get that collars might be unfair-"

"Unfair ?Prey can never understand." Koslov sneers. "You look down, you make excuses. You don't know what we live. You want to know what collars are ? Unfair is weak word. Look. Look and see !" The polar bear orders, taking out his phone and showing a video.

* * *

A song is playing in the back ground. There is a stage and around it is sitting a whole crowd of predators, mainly polar bears kids. Some are wearing collar, but the most rowdy ones aren't. Confettis are thrown around, cake slices are shared on cardboard plates, and overall, the party is quite cheery.

There's a fox couple in the corner, the tod holding a pregnant vixen by the paw. None of them are smiling. In fact, the female's paw soothingly rubs the males's shoulder.

Above the little stage is a small banner in polarian that they can't read, but knows it's something along the lines of "happy birthday".

Under the cheers of his friends, a polar bear cub is ushered onto the stage. He's wearing a sleeveless sweater over a shirt and tie, with suit pants, his best clothes as it is a big event for him. waving and bouncing around with a wide smile, swatting away at the confetti some are throwing at him playfully.

A massive polar bear that Nick now calls Vanya steps on the stage. He's wearing an expression that completely fails at concealing his sad mood. In his large paws is a black flat plastic box.

"Today, my little Maurice is no longer a cub. Today he becomes-"

"A big bear !" The cub finishes proudly as his father aims an indulgent smile at him.

"A big bear." He repeats, before taking a small pamphlet from the box. "With this collar, Zootopia welcomes you."

"With this collar, Zootopia welcomes me."

"With this collar, Zootopia celebrates you."

"With this collar, Zootopia celebrates me."

"With this collar, Zootopia accepts you."

"With this collar, Zootopia accepts me."

The cub looks at it with an expectant smile and raises his chin proudly as the adult puts it around his neck. There is some hesitation from Koslov, and his paws shakes as his collar blinks yellow.

"What's wrong, papa ?"

"Nothing." He lies. "Papa is just… Happy for you."

He locks the collar and it blinks green. The bear cub hugs him and his father grits his teeth.

"Thank you papa." His son whispers and the mob boss resists the urge to rip the collar off his son's neck. Instead he just hugs back and closes his eyes.

Then his sons let go and run toward the edge of the stage. Koslov raises his paw, calls to his son, but balloons are released in celebration and the cub is clapping and jumping around in joy, his collar already beeping yellow.

"Maurice !"

The collar goes red and the cub gets zapped. There's a collective gasp and Maurice turns his face toward his father, an expression of hurt, betrayal and incomprehension on his features. Then he goes to him and they hug.

That's first lesson of his son's new life, one he wishes he never had to learn.

* * *

"Sweet cheese and crackers." Judy mutters. "It's not… It's not right !"

"No it isn't." Ralph mutters, tugging on his collar.

Judy turns to Nick. The light on his collar is yellow and he has his head bowed with his eyes closed. Seeing Scarlet again didn't do him any good, but more than anything, it's knowing his kits will soon have to go through the same ordeal that really hurts.

Then Mr Big's squeaky voice is heard.

"My child, we cannot presume to understand the plight of those who live in that fear. I didn't lift my paw because I'm not legitimate to do so, but if any of them were to turn savage, I would respect their wish and have them… Dealt with. Because it is their choice. And I understand that these savage… No. These victims were not given a choice, but we can only hope that they would make the same as we are. I believe they would, and if they wouldn't, we will have to bear that guilt."

Her ears have dropped and she looks torn. She understand the reasoning behind what they are saying, but it's so cold. So… Pragmatic. If it happened to one of her friends, to someone she knew, she could never accept something like that done to them without their consent. But they're predators. It's their curse, and it's on them that it has fallen to resolve it. She looks at Nick sullenly. "Do you really think this is the only way ?"

"I… I wish there as another alternative… I really do. It's the only thing we can try. But for that we're going to need Nighthowler..." She see him glance at her phone and she knows what he's about to ask of her. "I know it might go against everything you believe in. You're suppose to serve and protect, and this certainly is not protecting… But we need these things."

Judy turns her gaze to Wolford. His gaze is charged with sadness. He knows that she's probably the kindest, most innocent and driven mammal he knows. Spending about a week on the beat with her was enough for him to notice it. And they're asking her to squash some of her principles over a problem that doesn't really concern her. "Judy, please."

The wolf has a hard time keeping his eyes level with the bunny. What the scientist is doing to the savage mammals is bad and he knows it. What he's asking to the bunny, pressuring her into, even, is wrong on so many levels. He'll have all the time to wallow in guilt later but this is too important to let morals get in the way. The lupine always thought himself to be straight and honest. A shred of hope against the savage condition was all it took to prove him wrong.

"I'm… I'm an honorary predator." She says closing her eyes and clenching her teeth. "It'll be on me as much as on you. Whoever goes to the burrows needs to be able to drive fast and on dirt roads sized for small to medium vehicles, though."

"I'll do it. Just gimme the address." Finnick states.

All the while, Mr Big takes his phone from his pocket with the corner of a grin. "I'll arrange for a small sized car to be brought for you to use. Do not damage it."

"I'll also need something to get through the border."

"Are you doubting Mr Big, Finn." Nick smiles with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the first time gets something through the border."

Then, Judy taps her phone screen and calls back her parents. They answer immediately. "Judy ! We didn't even got to say goodbye !" States her mothers as soon as her face appears on the screen. "What is happening ?"

"Are you still in the barn ?"

"You dad went to fetch our coats, since it's a bit chilly, but I haven't moved. What's going on ?"

"I really can't explain. I'm going to send a mammal your way, I need you to provide him with Nighthowler bulbs and flowers."

"What ! Judy, it's a class C-"

"I know ! But it's important !"

Her father's face slide in front of the screen, pushing her mother to the left while handing her her coat. "Young lady, I don't know in what situation you got yourself tangled in, but I won't-"

"Mr and Mrs Hopps !" The sharp and professional voice of Wolford interrupts them while he produces his badge again. "We are currently in the middle of a high profile case, that could completely change the face of Zootopia depending on how it gets resolved." He might be a tad overdramatic, but he couldn't care less at the moment. "You're currently the only mammals we can turn to to obtain a highly illegal substance that could save a lot of mammals' lives. I understand the position we're putting you in, but we need the plant as soon as possible. We're sending a mammal your way to retrieve them. How many would we need ?" He asks toward Koslov's phone that the ursine has, by now, plugged to a charger.

"I have no idea. Maybe ten flowers and some bulbs… I can't know until I've run some tests." Answers Madge through the device.

"Ten bulbs, ten flowers." Wolford states. "Do you think you could manage that ?"

Bonnie and Stu glance at eachother. The Nighthowler is quite easy to grow, so it shouldn't be a problem on a logistical level. "Uh, sure. Would you be the one coming to take it ? The road is quite long and with your shoulder in this state."

"He ain't comin'. I am." Comes Finnick's voice. Judy turns the phone toward his face so her parents can see him. They raise their brows at the little fox.

"You're sending a-"

"Fox. Yeah." Snaps Judy. "You can trust him, okay ?"

"Alright." Agrees Stu. "But how is he going to leave Zootopia ?"

Finnick shrugs. "I'll find a way."

"Dad, just… Get the bulbs, okay ?"

"I'll pluck a few Nighthowlers right away."

"One last thing !" Reacts Wolford. "This is a really critical case. Do not speak of this to anyone, especially not someone from Zootopia. Not anyone."

"What if your chief calls again ?"

"Then tell him we're on our way to see him explain him the situation. Until then, it's a secret." Judy answers.

Stu disappears from the screen and Judy's glad for it. Her dad can prove to be really emotional, and like her, it tends to cloud his judgement. That they were able to send him on a task he can take care is a boon, both them and to his own nerves. He'll be fine as long as he keeps his focus on that.

"Judy, can't you tell me what is happening ?" Asks her mother. "We're really worried about you."

The young doe sighs. "I'm sorry mom, I really can't tell you anything. But I swear that I'll tell you everything as soon as I can, alright ? I'll be fine."

"I hope so. It's really important, isn't it ?"

Judy nods. "It might be the most important things I've ever done."

The screen shakes and Judy knows it's because her mother his wringing her paws. "Please be safe."

"I promise. Love you. Tell dad too."

"Love you too. Bye."

Judy hangs up and exhales slowly. The last thing she ever wanted was to implicate her parents. They're so outside the boundaries of the law it's frightening.

There is a sound coming from Mr Big's phone and he glances at it. "Your ride is here, Finnick."

"Arright. See you soon, guys."

"Wait you don't even have the address !" Reacts Judy, reaching him. He takes out his phone and enters it in his GPS as she gives him the coordinates, as well as her parent's number just in case. Then, with a last wave, he leaves the room.

"We need to go." States Wolford as soon as the fennec's step sounds have fade whiled, turning toward Koslov.

"We need to discuss-"

"We need to discuss squat." The wolf grins darkly. "You can't ice Judy, Mr Big won't let you. Two witnesses just saw all of your faces and will be able to identify you. Honey knows you too and I'm pretty sure her mother would sooner stop working with you than letting you harm her. If you don't let us go, it won't be long before the ZPD learns about where we are or at least who took us. Another witness is about to leave to get your moldy onions, and you can't really do anything about what he'll do once he'll be out. We. Are. Leaving."

The polar bear snarls. "I will not let you put this at risk. You know too much." He repeats. It's been almost an hour since he lost his grip on the situation but it seems he still hasn't come to term with it.

"Oh get off your fucking horse !" Wolford answers in the same tone.

Judy blinks. She's never seen the wolf lose his temper, and frankly it feels really odd. He's usually very calm and collected, but she knows that the nicest people can be the nastiest when pushed past their limits.

"Judy, one of the most righteous mammal in this room, if not in this city, just committed a felony by partaking in all this. She just asked her parents to provide a known crimeboss with illegal substance. We're in on this as much as you are now ! You don't trust us ? FUCK ! YOU !" Ralph's collar skips yellow and goes right to red, the cap he hasn't gotten rid of shielding him from the electric blast.

"I got shot in the fucking shoulder and you don't see me holding a grudge ! You were about to shoot one of your friends between the eyes without a second thought and he didn't even seem surprised about it !"

Wolford's collar is blaring yellow as he points at Nick who's slightly uncomfortable at the wolf mentioning him. Koslov, for his part, has lost his composure, and looks like he got slapped in the face.

"Don't you goddam realise how deep in shit me and Judy are ? Do you honestly think we have a thread of a chance to keep our job after this ? Ramses Lab is crooked, and by extension you can bet your fucking furry arse BellSec is too. Everyone knows they've been in bed together since the founding of this city. Oh and who's assistant mayor ? Dawn Bell-Fucking-Wether ! And fucking surprise, the DA is none other than her cousin, Arthur Ramowitz ! What chance do we have to get a warrant to search them ? ZILCH ! So whether you like it or not : We. Are. Leaving." The wolf was waving his valid arm for the whole duration of his speech. He drops it with a long sigh. "I'm not… I'm shit at plans, I don't know what we can do, or what we can anticipate." He states, turning to Judy. "We need to report to Bogo. This situation is too complicated for me. He'll know what to do."

The polar bear's eyes go wide and a dark chuckle escapes him.

"Grazer police chief ? You think he on our side ? I bet he works for them. As crooked as all cops in city. Hates predators like all the rest, you naive little..."

A growl grows inside Wolford throat. His voice is calm, but the yellow of his collar betrays him. "Insult chief Bogo again, and fucked shoulder or not, I'll tear your throat out."

It's imperceptible, but Koslov flinches at the threat. He's been threatened by a lot of mammal, but it never felt like they were actually within an inch of doing it.

Judy's speechless. That Wolford would lose his calm isn't that surprising given everything that happened that evening, but going life-threatening toward another mammal is unthinkable. "Ralph, calm down." She says, putting a paw to his forearm.

He's about to retort coldly, but as he turns toward her, he realises that he can't be mean to her. She went through the same thing he did, minus the bullet wound.

"I'm sorry I have to say this too, but the chief is a prey. How do you know we can trust him ?"

The wolf closes his eyes. "Because… Because I trust him, okay ? He never looked down on us predators, he did so much for us… I couldn't begin to tell you. And he's friend with Lionheart. Real friends, since highschool, and he'd kill me if I knew I revealed the little I know of his personal life." He chuckles, trying to defuse the tension with that little joke. "Listen, I know this might sound crazy, but the reason I accepted not to call him in the first place was because I thought he might be implicated in the savage mammals' hiding."

"You're kidding." Snarks Nick.

"No. I mean, at the time, I already suspected this case ran deep, and as Judy said, we couldn't trust anyone. And she was right. Ramses Lab, BellSec, Lionheart… That's going to be a big bundle of knots to untangle. As for the chief, I'd never think he'd ever associate himself with criminals, but I've seen enough mammals do out of character things in my line of job to know that what I think doesn't really mean squat. And if I had known Lionheart would be in on it from the starts… Friends are known to do stupid things for friend. Bogo'd never be on the side of the mammal that did this to... That turn predator savage. So I know he'd never be on Ramses Lab's and BellSec's side. Ever. Besides, given that your parents saw with whom we were, and even thought they don't know their names, he'd be able to put two plus two together if it comes to him that there was a shrew and polar bears in the room with us. He didn't become the chief of Precinct One by twiddling his thumbs."

Koslov is glaring at the wolf. "You want reveal where savage predators are hidden ?"

The wolf shakes his head. "I want to tell him what we know of Ramses Lab and what they've been doing with the Nighthowler. We have some pictures and circumstantial evidence. It holds. If they didn't have the political power they possess, I know we'd get a warrant over this. He could believe us, and I'm fairly confident he will. If he does, that means at least one powerful ally in the police. Then, I'll see what more I can tell him. If he doesn't… Your secret is safe with me. I will not jeopardize a chance to at last find a cure for the savage state, or for a product that can trigger it, over my job. I'd sooner put a bullet in my brain myself."

Silence falls. Snarlov and Wolford are staring at each other, their gaze battling, one trying to submit the other. Both of them looking ready to pounce at each other. Then Mr Big breaks the silence.

"It's settled then."

"Settled ?" Reacts Koslov. "How is it settled ?"

The arctic shrew smiles. "We both know neither Nicholas nor officer Wolford will compromise what you have going on at Cliffside. As for officer Hopps, I can make sure she won't either."

"You don't need to make sure." Judy reacts. "I can see how important and necessary this all is. I won't say anything as long as I have the certitude the savage predators won't be mistreated..." Her ears flop down and she finishes her sentence in a sigh. "More than necessarily."

"Research for cure might hurt them." States the polar bear evenly.

"I know, but… If these mammals recover, they might tell us what happened, they might if they were infected with Nighthowler and who did it. It's something they could never do if they remain in the sacage state… They are their own only hopes too. They might be the key for the safety of others… I believe… I HAVE to believe that."

"Still. I'll make you a gift my child." Smiles the shrew. "I'm giving you my trust."

Nick stiffens up. Better than anyone else, he knows that the mob boss' trust can be a real curse. And if she betrays it, there's no place on earth she will be able to hide. He doesn't say anything, though, because he knows the bunny won't betray it.

"With that said, I think it's high time these three mammals leave this place. They're obviously exhausted, and two of them are researched by their colleagues. See that they get home safely, Ivan, they are your responsibility."

With that, the shrew gets picked up by the bear and leaves. Soon after, the polar gives a few quick orders to get a car ready to bring back the police officers to their precinct and Nick home.

As they're about to leave, the red fox is stopped by the crime boss.

"It was not personal."

"I know." Nick doesn't move, keeping his back turned toward Koslov.

"I had no choice. I had to keep secret."

"I know."

"Kolya, you know I can not trust cop ! I could not trust-"

Nick cuts him in a voice he manages to keep level. "Ivan, I know."

The polar bear takes a step back and sits his heavy body in his chair.

"Next payment will be there soon." The fox adds, before following Koslov's henchmammals out.


	16. Right Before My Eyes

_"Hello. Name is Koslov. I answer comments now."_

_That's one way to introduce yourself._

_"Shush. I am talking. First is **Rip-Rock**. Is good name. Ripping rock in half is good work out. Hah ! "Trust slowly coming to bear." Good joke."_

_Not sure it was-_

_"It was. Koslov knows. But yes, loyalties are tested... I- Maybe not right topic right now. Should have taken different path, maybe. Maurice's birthday was one of the worst moment of my life. I hope no-one has to go through that again. Then is **Confused Goatee**. Is confused ? Why ? Yes, there was much information. I think writer shoved a bit too muchd own reader's throat."_

_Hey !_

_"You need to write better, or people will stop reading. Anyway, yes, plot is similar to movie, but he did warn about it. Other things will be similar, others will be different. Too soon to know which, you will have to wait. I... Don't really want to talk about Maurice's birthday, or Kolya. He was friend, I make mistake. Too focused on business, maybe."_

* * *

His name is Hip Flask.

It's a shit name, especially for a mammal struggling with alcohol. But hey, sober for six months, and with a steady job at last.

Now if the wife would just let him see the kids, everything would be peachy, wouldn't it ?

Hip stops the truck at a red light and takes out the bottle of lotion (the 3 gallon type) he always carries with him. Why on earth did he choose to be a trucker, he has no idea. Pays the bills and let him get away from the city once in a while, maybe. See the country. He dreams of having a house there, someday. The kids would love it. He just needs to have the paperwork made, get more than a work permit.

That red light is taking its sweet time to turn green, so Hip pops the cap open and pours a paw full of it, rubbing it on his leathery arm and elbows (never forget the elbows, they dry out like crazy), before using the rest on his neck, his shoulder and his head.

The light turns green, and he quickly wipes his paws on his tank top. Ever wondered why truckers wear tank tops ? For the others, Hip doesn't know, but in his case, it simply gives him easier access with the lotion.

Hip counts the green lights. One. Two. Three. Four. Fi- Nope. Four. That's only three shy of his personal record. Why can't they synchronise the traffic lights properly ? Well, at least, it gives him more time to do the knees too. They get really dry, the knees.

It reminds him of the time he spent working in Tundratown. The frost-resistant lotion cost him about half of his salary, but what can you do ? It's not as if the boss would give a crap, would he ? And Hip needed to money, because wife, kids, divorce, and shit.

But surprisingly, the boss did give a crap. This Mr Big is a good guy, as far as Hip is concerned. Sure, the guy's a crook, a senile mole could see through him, but he takes care of his employees. And of his community. Shit, the guy's actually more decent than about three quarters of the politicians.

Heh, good one. Hip snickers as the light turns green, he'll use that one sometimes.

He's almost at one of the bridges that links the Zootopian peninsula to the nocturnal district. Maybe he'll get there in one go this time. One green light. Two. Three. Four. Aaaaand Five !

No more red light now.

The Nocturnal District is served by an interchange, and the infrastructures are absolutely not made to receive a vehicle like the one he's driving. Helps that most of the mammals living in it are actually small, or at most medium sized.

His large vehicle tears through the street at an almost reasonable speed, not as if there was anyone he'd cross path with a this time of the night. And with the power of his headlights, he can see almost as in plain day.

The border appears soon enough, and Hip sighs. It's going to be papers, questions, fake search, and bribe. That used to be exciting, now it feels like an elongated speed bump.

Slowing down, he brings the truck to a stop near the border-guard's booth, before climbing out.

"Hey Hip !" Smiles a giraffe with a police uniform. "How is it going tonight ?"

"Same old, Mel'. Stuff to get through your border."

"Hm-hm… Well, I'll have to see your papers."

With a nod, the hippo takes out the usual folder, with a neat little wad of cash slid inside it. The notes disappear as soon as it gets open, and the giraffe fakes getting through it while asking the usual questions.

"What's your business out of the city ?"

"Furniture delivery."

"To ?"

"One of my clients. Furnishing a manor."

"Another ? Seems this client of your has a significant number of them..."

Hip shrugs. He'll humour the border guard in his power trip. The guy loves making him lose time. "Seems he does..."

"Hm-hm. Anything to declare ?"

"Nope."

"Can I see the inside of the truck ?"

"Sure."

It's Melman's little game. He'll let the vehicle through either way, but he always try to guess what the cargo is. Of course, he never gets it right. Hip opens the door, to show a large number of sealed (and empty, except for one) crate.

"So… Not drugs… Not guns… Contraband alcohol ?"

"Nope."

"Stolen electronics."

"Not really."

"Mammal trafficking ?"

"Close."

The giraffe eyes him suspiciously, and Hip shrugs again. If Melman decides to open the crates, he'll find himself with a broken neck. That's part of the job. Of course, it'll make it harder in the future, but hey, no job is perfect.

"Alright, I give up. Just go."

"Thanks. Have a good night."

The hippo climbs back into his vehicle and starts the engine. There's about thirty kilometres of road between the border and his goal. With a sigh of boredom, he flicks the radio on. That's only the first part of the night.

\- 1 -

Finnick is almost surprised when the crate opens. He tried to get some sleep but it wouldn't come and resolved himself to wait it out. The small vulpine's too excited. He's never been out of the city.

"Hey. It's your stop." States the large hippo as he grabs the buggy the vulpine is sitting in and puts it down on the parking lot's asphalt. "You have five hours. Be there on time or I'll leave without you."

"Okay. See you soon."

With a shrug, the large mammal takes the direction of a small and decrepit diner that Finnick can see on the other side of the lot. With a huff, he sets up the GPS Mr Big lent him, it'll be essential if he's to find the bunny-two-shoes home. Then, puts his ear plugs on and turns on the music. The intra-aurriculars will block out the engine noise, and the music will make the trip less boring.

Then, he turns on the engine. The vehicle shakes and vibrates, and Finnick grabs the clutch. The road he's going to take is made of dirt, and slithers between fields and woods. This is going to be fun.

The cleated wheels send him forward and out of the lot, biting into the dirt as soon as he leaves it. Weed get shredded in his wake, rocks and dirt fly out of his path, and he cackles like a madmammal.

Putting on a cap was a good idea.

Most turns are drifted, and he feels like he's flying. Actually, he is flying, quite literally, after every bump.

As he keeps driving, the fennec starts to consider buying the thing. He's more of a truck kind of guy, but a ride in a small beast like that could be fun once in a while. He's sure the shrew would give him a good price.

Meh, maybe not. Where would he keep it ? At Honey's ? She'd probably pick it apart to repair her toaster or something. Besides, it's not as if he had enough money for it either way.

\- 2 -

Finnick checks the time when he nears the Hopps farm. He's surprised that it's already been an hour and a half, time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it ?

He parks the vehicle behind a tractor and takes out the cap from his collar, before using his phone to call Judy's parents. He could just knock, but it wouldn't be a really good idea to show himself if there are other bunnies living there. And given the size of the house, there probably is.

"Hello, Stu Hopps speaking ? Who is this ?"

"Hey. It's me Finnick. I mean, the guy your daughter sent."

"Oh… Erh, why don't you come by the door-"

"Actually, it's perfectly illegal for me to even be out of Zootopia. No Visa and all that shit, so I'd rather not risk bein' seen if that's all the same to you. I'm waiting by the tractor."

There's a short pause before the buck finds his voice again. "Erh… Yeah. Okay. I'm coming don't move, and don't s- Just don't move, okay ?"

"Yeah, not moving until I get the stuff."

The bunny hangs up and Finnick sighs. "Shit, those country bumpkin've never seen a fox before."

He hears the front door creak open and a curtain of light spread on the steps in front of it. Two bunny get out, one of them carrying a small box, and the other-

"Seriously ?" The fennec fox mutters, while rolling his eyes. "Honestly thought yer daught would send me here if I wos dangerous- I mean, dangerous to ya'll ?" He asks when bunny's parents arrive near him, Stu holding a double barrelled shotgun. Thankfully, he isn't aiming at him.

"Stu, I told you you were exagerating..." Sighs Bonnie, which Finnick is scanning up and down. It's like seeing the bunny-two-shoes, but the plumpy and matronly version. Right up his alley. Shit, is the urge to run after bunny tail a vulpine trait ? I mean look at that rump, come on.

"I'll just take that box and be out of your fur." The fennec states, taking a step toward Bonnie.

"Don't you want to come in for a tea ? Why might even have some coffee, but..."

"Kind of you to offer, but I don't have a lot of time on my paws. Besides, the sooner I leave, the sooner your husband'll be able to relax."

"I'm perfectly relaxed." Stu declares, putting his thumb to his nose to keep it from trembling.

"If ya say so." Shrugs the fox, taking the box and opening it to check the content. "Wow, you even put the stuff in little bags'n'shit."

It's quickly secured at the back of the buggy with bungee cords. "T'was nice to meet y'all. Just a word of advice, next time you meet someone from the city, don't welcome'em with a shotgun. Could be misinterpretated." He winks, before hopping back into the buggy. "One last thing. You should forget all this. If not for my or yer sake, for your daughter's. Shit's going to become real- Well, just real."

"Can you at least tell us why she sent some- you instead of sending the ZPD ?" Asks Bonnie. "We're all worried, it would help if we knew… Anything."

The fennec smirks and hops back out of the vehicle. "Lady… The thing is, we don't know what we're getting into, not really. And they didn't send anyone from the ZPD, because mammals in it could be implicated."

"And you ? What's your stake in all this ?" Asks Stu suspiciously.

Finnick can't help a bark of laughter from escaping his lips. "Shit, I know where yer daughter gets it from ! I'm a fox, so I have to have an angle, that it ? Well, you're right. There are mammals I like that have been caught up in this business. That satisfyin' to you ?"

"Not really." The buck answers dubiously.

"Arright, let's look at it this way : d'ya think yer daughter would ever be anywhere else than on the side of justice ?"

Stu is a bit taken aback by that question, but answers it nonetheless. "No, of course not !"

"Do you think she's bein' pressured into doing what she's doing ?"

"Well, she didn't seem to be."

"Here ya go, then." Finnick smiles, opening his arms demonstratively.

The two parents look at each other with worried expressions. They might have been convinced by the fox, but it doesn't mean they're any less scared for their daughter. "Alright." The buck says finally. "We won't say anything about you being here."

"Not even to the police." Bonnie adds. "But tell our daughter that we don't like this one bit."

"Trust me missy, she ain't likin' anymore than you do." Finnick shrugs getting back into his vehicle. "Y'all have a good night."

The engine roars in the night, as Finnick drives away with a smile. He can't say of these mammals are trustworthy, but they seem to care about their daughter. That should at least keep them from doing something stupid.

He hopes.

* * *

Judy, Nick and Ralph are sitting in a car driven by a white wolf that the bunny recognize as one of the two they tranqed a few hours earlier. The other wolf, a grey one, rides shotgun.

"Larry, Gary, no hard feelings ?" Nick smiles, in attempt to break the tention.

"Not the first time a got tranqed because of you..." Snarks the grey wolf. "I'm Larry by the way, this is Gary." He adds toward Judy and Wolford.

"Hey." Judy greets sheepishly.

"So... How are you going to present all this to your boss ?" Gary asks out of the blue. Seems news go fast in Koslov's organisation. Not that these two wolves are really part of it.

Ralph huffs. He has no idea how they are going to go about it. They need to hide that they know where are the kidnapped mammals, but at the same time, they need to reveal what they discovered about Ramses Lab and BellSec, as well as the Nighthowler. He was trying to avoid thinking about it. Now, he's simply hoping for the best.

"We'll have to wing it, I guess..." He answers evasively. "How did the Howlers end up working for Koslov anyway ?" He asks to redirect the conversation.

Larry shrugs. "Got a contract from Lionheart to guard the old asylum. We didn't know anything in the beginning, but it wasn't long before one of us stumbled on the savage preds cells."

"Why use you instead of his usual henchmammals ?" Judy asks in turn.

"I suppose it was to muddle the tracks. As a security company, our presence is rarely put into question, especially on city hall's properties. Whereas Koslov's bears would have attracted unwanted attention. I guess it doesn't make much of a difference now... Nick, where do you want us to drop you ?"

The tod blinks as he realises they are only a few streets away from precinct one. "With them. Judy, please cuff me."

"What ?"

Nick chuckles. "I'm pretty sure three voices are worth more than two. And having the famous Nick Wilde in cuffs might add some weight to all this. No offense, but I can talk my way around the truth better than you two. And, I don't want it to look like I'm entering the precinct because I want to, reputation and all... So, I'm asking you to cuff me, so it might make me look less suspicious."

What he's not telling is that he hates the idea of Judy entering the wolf's (or rather buffalo's) den without him. Her only ally there has an invalid shoulder, and he still has no trust in the chief. Besides, he's been there since the beginning, he'd hate to miss an episode in that screwed up show.

\- 1 -

The pair of wolf drop the police officers and con artist a street away from precinct one. Nick's wrist are cuffed behind his back, but Judy made sure not to close them too tight. He'd have a hard time getting rid of them (at least she believes), but at least they are not digging into his skin. Wolford still has arm in the makeshift sling, and it's a really weird trio that enters precinct one, under the wide eyes of their colleagues.

"Judy, Wolford ! You're both- Wolford, you got shot !?" Comes Fitzantler's voice.

"I'm fine. Just tell the chief we're here."

She stares at him a couple of seconds and nod. The wolf is higher in the hierarchy than she is, and she isn't paid enough to argue about this.

"I'll call off the units looking for you. The chief's-"

She's cut by the ringing of her phone. "Yes chie Bo-"

"Send them to my officer !" Booms the chief through the device. Judy wonders why he took the time to call since his voice could be heard through the whole precinct.

The dear hangs back the phone with a look of empathy. "It seems the chief-"

"We heard." Smiles Ralph, ushering Judy and Nick away from the main desk. "I'll go to him." He whispers. "Judy, bring Nick to interrogation room number 9"

"But the chief said-"

"No buts. Room number 9 and no other, alright ?"

As the bunny obeys, the wolf emits a long sigh. This night has been a massive fiasco by police standards. Now he needs to convince his boss, the headstrongest buffalo that ever headstronged his way into a precinct's chief seat, to go against everything that he is and not fire him on the spot.

Fun times ahead.

A short walk later, and his knuckles are an inch away from the door.

"Get in."

How does he always manages to know when the mammals he's waiting for are right behind his door is a mystery to the wolf. There's no camera, the door is opaque... No matter. He turns the knob with his valid paw and enters, giving a stiff salute to his superior.

"Where's officer Hopps ?"

"She's waiting for us in an interrogation room with a suspect." Nick isn't a suspect per se, but Honey's paranoia has seeped its way into the wolf's brain. Who could be listening at the moment ?

Ralph struggles not shrink under the buffalo's glare. Whoever thought predator were the most dangerous mammals in the city never found themselves on this side of the chief's cold gaze.

"Do you have any sort of justification for today ? You abandoned a cruiser on the docks, went dark in the middle of an investigation and came back wounded... Any mammal with a shred of common sense..." The herbivore pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales slowly. "I should fire you both on the spot."

"Everything's on me sir. I... I'm so used to taking orders with MacHorn that I followed every single one of officer Hopps' suggestion without a second thought. It only occurred to me that I was the senior officer after... Everything. If someone's to blame it's me. But before you take any decision, I think it would be better that you come downstairs to speak with our suspect. It... It might change everything."

"What exactly do you mean by everything ?" The buffalo crosses his arms in a posture the wolf knows as "the wall". That the one right before getting a "no".

Headstrong buffalo needs a little more convincing.

The wolf bits his lips. He can't really go into more details on his own. He can't afford to let this turn into a real interrogation. He needs the buffalo to trust him, or at least follow him downstairs. And he has an ace up his sleeve that he hates to have to play.

"18th of January 2012."

There's a slight shift in the buffalo's posture, the muscles of his neck tensing up. The wolf wonders if he'll have time to reach the exit before his boss lunges at him.

\- 2 -

Judy makes her way toward the interrogation rooms, following the signs on the walls, she's pushing Nick forward, a paw holding his arm, as much to direct him than to keep him steady.

The both of them has weary eyes, and if he loses his balance, he won't be able to use his cuffed paws to catch himself.

She passes in front of a couple of door on her way, and a tiger erupts from a room.

"Hey officer Fangmeyer." Judy greets with a smile.

"Hey." Comes the tiger coarse voice, she moves her paws and Judy gives her a confused look.

"I'm sorry, I don't know sign-"

"She's asking you how's Wolford." Nick translates. "Yes, I know sign language."

The two officers give him a surprise look and he shrugs.

"Can't sign, though."

The tiger moves her paws again and Nick smirks. "Cause I'm cuffed."

His answer elicits a snort from Judy. "Smartass. Ralph's fine, but he's been… Shot in the shoulder."

"What ?" Reacts the female tiger with her raspy voice.

"He's okay." Judy says soothingly. "Nick patched him up."

Officer Fangmeyer, moves her paws at the fox and he gives her a mirthless smile. "I didn't hurt him, but I pulled a bullet from his shoulder. That had to hurt. Anyway, we were on our way to interrogation room 9, so if you don't mind..."

The tiger's brow furrow and she signs again.

"She says that the room is not in working order." Translates Nick.

"Wolford told us to specifically use that one." Answers Judy. "And no other. He had to have a reason."

The feline's expression turns to suspicious as she signs her answer.

"She says she wants to accompany us. Actually I think I'd feel better in the presence of a predator officer." Nick says. Whatever trust the wolf has in the buffalo, the fox doesn't share it. Even if the tiger is a cop, and a predator cop at that, he suspect she'll be on their side if stuff goes down when they will have told their story.

The three mammals quickly arrive to the interrogation room. As they enter, Judy realises that it is indeed defunct. The room in itself is bare, with a metal table and a chair on each side. The one way mirror between it and the observation room is absent, and she can see a bunch of chair, tables and other office furnitures piled up.

Judy guesses the wolf officer choose that one because there's no way other mammals will be able to listen in on them during their discussion.

She uncuffs Nick's paws and cuffs them again in front. Then he hops up on one of the chairs.

They don't have to wait much for the buffalo and wolf officers to arrive. When the chief enters the room, the air seems to get colder. His gaze goes from the bunny to the fox and he scowl deepens.

"Him." He simply states.

"Me." Nick grins back.

"Has MacHorn been informed ? It's his case after all." He asks.

"I deemed it more safe not to." The grey wolf answers.

By now, Bogo has stopped counting the red flags and simply sits on the chair in front of the fox. If he's going to fire two of his officers, he might as well listen to what they have to say. He's surprised to see Judy hop next to the fox, and even more so when Wolford goes to stand with them.

"Alright. Let's hear it. What is this fox suspected of ?"

"Well, I'm more of a witness than a suspect..."

Halfway through his sentence, Nick realises that there's absolutely no way to reveal what they suspect about the Nighthowler while completely avoiding the Cliffside incident, even if in a really veiled way, and the common thread between some of the savage mammals, especially the Ottertons and Weaselton.

"It all began when Officer Hopps and me got this article from Octavia Otterton about Nighthowler, a class C botanical. We both have taken a picture of it, just in case. The thing had killed a family of bunnies, making their heart stop. It's a purple flower that grows from a bulb, which kinda looks like onions at first glance. One of my acquaintances, Weaselton, was carrying some for Ramses Lab a few days back."

Nick produces his phone and shows the photos of the bulbs and of the kudu to the buffalo. The large mammal furrows his brows. "What does it have to do with the missing mammals ?"

"Everything, actually. This article was found by Emmitt to begin with. He, as well as Baagh, Manchas and Weaselton, the one that was carrying the Nighthowler, went savage."

"What !?" The buffalo reacts.

"Octavia Otterton did too, not long before… Well, she did too, this very evening." Nick adds. He tries to keep his voice level, but there's a tinge of sorrow in it. "Aside from Weaselton, all those mammals are linked to crimebosses. The Ottertons are Big's florists, Baagh owes money to Koslov, Manchas is a driver in his limo service."

Black cold dread installs itself inside chief Bogo's guts. There was never a pattern to the savage mammals, at least that he knew of. And two members of the same family just turned savage. This already reeks.

There's a distinct metallic sound. Judy looks down at the chief's hooves and both are holding the edge of the table, denting it. "Do you have prooves ? Have you seen them ?"

"Yes on both account."

"Where are they ?"

Nick pinches his lips and the buffalo's gaze slides to Judy and Wolford. "If you know where these mammals are, I order you to tell me."

"I'm... Afraid I can't do that, sir." The wolf answers, bowing his head.

The buffalo gaze whips toward the bunny. "Hopps ! Where are the missing mammals ?"

"I can't tell you, sir."

"It will cost you your badge." He seethes, his anger boiling, his presence so threatening that all mammals in the room are fighting their instinct not to flee. "You'll be an acessory to-"

"I know, sir." Judy cuts, her ears flopping. "I know."

There are a lot of things he thinks about that bunny. She's naive, headstrong, inexperienced, brave... But she's honest to a fault. And if she refuses to tell him where the missing mammals are, there has to be a reason. And a damn good one. The feeling his guts crawls up to his spine.

"Why ?"

Judy, Wolford and Nick exchange glances, the wolf is the one that answers. "Because… There's a chance the mammals that have them will find a way to cure them from the savage state."

The chief's hoof lands on the table with a loud bang as he connects the dots. "They're experimenting on them and you chose to let them !?"

"They're past the 48 hours treshold. They have no chance to switch back to normal ! They… They might as well be dead." The wolf states, his ears dropping, knowing full well it can't fly with the chief. As an officer, his job is to protect the citizens, and to respect the law. As a mammal, and despite what he believes, he knows it wasn't his call to make. It was the pragmatic decision to take, but certainly not the moral one. Not the good one.

The wolf turns to the tiger for support but he can see in her gaze the anger and disappointment. With slouching shoulder, he turns his eyes toward the floor.

"May I continue ?" Nick asks trying not to look as intimidated as he really is. The buffalo's gaze turns back toward him and he wishes he hadn't emitted a sound. "So, Ramses Lab, Nighthowler, savage mammals..." He gulps. "At this point it didn't make much sense. Then a mammal I know showed us a very interesting pattern. Waves of savage predators occurring at specific points in time, specifically when a predator was really close to accessing a key political position, as for instance... Becoming mayor." He takes out his phone and shows the graph. The buffalo has to put on his glasses to look at the small device and frowns when his eyes go through the data. He'll have to check, but it seems valid. The chill in his back gets colder by the minute. "Of course, it doesn't make much sense, as it's impossible to make a predator go savage. Or so we thought, until a small nugget of knowledge was provided by a... Third party."

"A third party ?" The buffalo asks leaning forward. "This is awfully vague."

Judy and Nick share a glance. "They are experts in botany, sir." The bunny states.

"Do you mean potheads ?" The chief sneers.

"My parents aren't potheads." She blurts.

Her boss lifts a brow. "You involved your family ? Is there any regulation you actually didn't break ?"

The doe slouches and shakes her head. "I think I broke them all, sir. My parents use the product as insects and vermin repellent, so they know what it can do. "

Nick nods in agreement and starts speaking again, partly to pull away the buffalo's attention from the bunny. "If consumed, Nighthowler has the singular property to make mammals, or at least bunnies, go into a blind rage."

The buffalo's gaze turns to Judy again. "Not me, but it happened to my uncle." The bunny explains.

"What's really odd about this, is that this property has never really been documented, despite the fact that the Nighthowler is a class C botanical." Nick smiles. "And according to a scientist we know, if this "rage" effect is generalized to all species, and we're pretty sure it is, it means it could even be used to trigger the savage state in a predator. So what we have is : Ramses Lab, a pharmaceutical company with antipred policies, that we know is illegaly and secretly buying Nighthowler, a plant that we suspect could be used to trigger the savage state, during a wave of predators going savage, some of which are directly linked to the produce and its trafficking. Said wave of savage predators occurring right during Lionheart's more than promising mayoral campaign. And, as you can see on the graph, all of this is part of an established pattern."

The buffalo's still staring at the fox. They don't have much in term of proofs, but they still have enough. And the theory holds. It's crazy but it holds. Were it in a city where Arthur Ramowitz and Dawn Bellwether weren't respectively the city's attorney and Assistant Mayor, the photos of the bulbs and of the kudu with the badge would largely be enough to obtain a warrant against Ramses Labs, if only because the plant is illegal.

Five years ago, the chief would probably have dismissed what he had just heard as conspiracy theory by lunatic predators refusing to admit their own savage tendencies.

Five years ago, Adrian Bogo wouldn't have wanted to believe in such a theory.

Five years ago, Benjamin Clawhauser wasn't working in the archive.

The cold chill in his spine turns into white hot rage as it spreads through his body.

The buffalo's right fist crashes down on the reinforced steel table, bending it in the middle. A bone breaks in his little finger. The growl that escapes his throat isn't from the pain, and doesn't sound like anything a prey could produce.

His gaze meets the mammals in front of him one after the other and they shrink under it. Judy's paw rests on her tranq-gun and Wolford imitates her.

"Chief ?" The wolf asks tentatively. "Are you okay ?"

"No, officer Wolford. I'm pretty fucking far from okay."

The lupine emits a very strange squeak, between a laugh and whine. Then as quick as it appeared, the buffalo's murderous aura dissipates.

"I need you to make copies of all your evidences, and give them to me. We need to keep this between us." The chief states

"So you believe us ?" Judy asks.

"Yes. I do. Until we figure out our next move-"

"Our ?" Nick cuts lifting a brow. "Am I included in this our ? Because I'm not one of your officers."

The buffalo's hard gaze lingers on the tod for a few seconds as he ponders on it. "Officer Hopps, uncuff him, please." He ends up saying. "You're not one of my officers, but this isn't police business either. As the chief of precinct one, my job should be to have the tree of you arrested for complicity in the kidnapping of four predators. I believe five if we count Mrs Otterton."

His gaze goes from one mammal to the other, each of them twitching nervously. Logic says that he should do it, his job description says that he should do it, common sense says that he should do it. He won't. He became a cop because he believed in the system and the justice it brought. The last half hour proved him wrong, and he's not going to lie to himself about it.

"As I was saying, we need to keep this between us, there might be enough evidence to warrant an investigation, but not to go public yet. Don't tell your colleagues, neither the prey nor the predator. And especially not to Clawhauser."

"Why especially not him ?" Judy asks. "For that matter, why not bring more predator officers into this ?" There's some defiance in her tone.

"The less mammals know about it, the less we run the risk of an intel leak. We can't afford to let them destroy the evidence, if there is any, before we find it… But above everything else, the matter will really hit close to home for Clawhauser."

The buffalo's gaze meet Judy's. He knows Ralph trusts him, but Judy still has her doubts, and it's understandable. As for Nick, he too is suspicious of the buffalo, if not completely doubtful.

"You still don't trust me." He states in a neutral tone.

Judy's looks away in embarrassment while Nick snorts.

"There's as much chance of me trusting you than you trusting me."

They need to come up with a plan, and for this, they need to trust eachother. His officers are willing to give their best on the field, because they believe their boss treats them fairly, and he trusts them in turn.

The same goes with anymammal. If he wants their trust, he needs to show that he's truly on their side.

Chief Bogo bits his lips and seems to come to a decision. He starts rolling up his sleeves, revealing two muscular arms covered in deep scars. Judy gasps and Nick lifts a brow. There's no doubt about it, they were made by a predator.

"Who did this ?" Asks the bunny.

"Officer Clawhauser."

"WHAT !? Why, he- Did he turn-"

"Savage. Yes, five years ago, in 2012..."


	17. Circles

_Notes, special episode : **Retcon**_

_**I don't often ask, but please read the notes. It's important. Kind of. (The important part is in bold, to avoid tl;dr)** _

_"Where is he ?"_

_The bunny is pacing back and forth in the room impatiently while the fox is leaning against a wall, browsing on his smartphone._

_"I don't thing he'll be here today." He chuckles._

_"Why ?"_

_"He's sulking."_

_The bunny rolls her eyes. "Nick, could you be more cryptic ?"_

_With a grin, the fox slides the phone in his pocket. "I could, but you wouldn't like it and then you'd punch me in the arm. He's sulking because."_

_"I'm not sulking !" I shout through the door, while crossing my arms and glaring at my screen. "I'm brooding." I add for myself._

_It's the fox's turn to roll his eyes. "Sure. You aren't. You aren't sulking because you haven't realise you made a mistake."_

_This doesn't even dignify an answer._

_"Sure it does !" The vulpine grins, slamming the door open._

_"Get out !"_

_"I can't." The cheeky bastard answers, while hopping on the bed, quickly followed by his bunny friend. "And you know it perfectly well. So what don't you tell us all what's bothering you."_

_I keep my arms crossed and slide my glare from my screen to his face._

_"Ooooh. Scary. He's scary, isn't he, Carrots ?"_

_"Don't taunt him, Nick. He made a mistake, he's trying to accept it. You could stand to learn from that." She scolds._

_"I am." The tod grins. "It's inevitable that I am. He just can't accept that he's an idiot."_

_I hate how much I love that snarky bastard..._

_I have issues, okay ?_

_"You sure do." The asshole grins._

_"Nick !"_

_"That's okay, Judy." I sigh. "He's right."_

_"Well, you could stand to be more lenient to yourself."_

_"I hate retconning stuff." I state, as I keep typing away. "It sucks. It means I prepared poorly and know the readers are paying the price."_

_"That's not too bad." She soothes._

_"It's supposed to be perfect !"_

_"With the number of typos you leave in ?" The tod snarks._

_The only reason I don't hurl the screen at his face, is because I just bought it._

_"And also because I'm the anthropomorphisation of your own snarky perfectionnism, and that you're using it/me to show your inner conflict in doing what your doing. Ie : apologizing to your readership for fucking up and self flagelate."_

_It's my turn to roll my eyes. "That would be even funnier if I hated myself. What is Judy then ?"_

_"Oh... Well, she's your rationalizing mind, of course. Your self-forgiveness."_

_"Great. Okay... Well here's the-"_

_"Cant I do it ?" The fox cuts me._

_"What ?"_

_"The speech."_

_I shrug. "Sure, go ahead."_

_"Here we go. Hello people, I'm here to tell you that the writer is a moron and that he apologizes for wasting your time. **Because he's a moron and an overachiever, the writer decided to have three different gimmicks in the same fic : The first is having his characters answer the comments and reviews, the second is to use song titles as chapter titles, and the third, to use Jack Savage's interrogation to dispense info on the universe that he didn't think he'd be able to give during the story. The problem is, the fic is now twice as long as he had anticipated, and that last gimmick is now both useless and hindering. So, he's going to give up on it, and delete it from the fic**."_

_"In fact, as you are reading this, it's already been done." I add._

_"Shush. **The second point, is that he's also going to modify the first gimmick. From now on, you can choose who's going to answer your comment/review, simply by telling who you want to have answer it (if you don't, he'll use whoever he wants). Originally, it was going to be a different character each time, but the fic is now too long for it to keep applying.** "_

_"The chapter name gimmick is staying as is." Judy says._

_"But he really dropped the bowl on you." Nick grins. "He bit more than he could chew."_

_"Heh, that just means the fic is going to be longer that I meant to. It's a good thing." I smile._

_Nick shoots me a look. "You're just trying to find excuses."_

_"Well, I think it's a good excuse." Judy says supportively._

_"Of course you would be on his side." The fox smiles._

_"You realise you are both on my side, right ?" I asks him. "Not that I really want to go back there, but you two are anthropomorphisations of my inner conflict."_

_Nick sighs. "You are not fun. Anyway, aren't there reviews/comments to answer ?"_

_"Sure, the mammal that's going to answer them should be behing the door." I say, as a knock is heard._

_"I'll get it !" Judy declare, hopping to grab the knob and turning it, revealing a hippo. "Oh... Who are you ?"_

_"Hip Flask. Elephantman, and US government agent." The hippo replies. "Not sure I'll fit this door."_

_"Sure, you do." I grin, typing both the door and room to enlarge themselves to let the large mammal in._

_"Elephantman ?" Nick reacts. "You're-"_

_"A hippo. I know."_

_"You're not even a secondary character !" The tod states. "I think the writer really has lost- Hey !" He shouts, as he finds himself out of the room. "That's really mature !" Is the last thing I hear from him as I close the door on him and Judy._

_"You know, Nick, you could stand to be a bit less aggravating some times." Comes the bunny's muffled voice, as she pushes him away, leaving Hip and me to answer the comments and reviews._

_"How are you ?"_

_"Good." The large mammal answers, as he sits in the oversized chair I just wrote him. "Nice to guest star in something else than the usual dystopia that is my life. A trucker, though, didn't you have anything, more... fancy ?"_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's fine. Can I see the comments and reviews ?"_

_"Sure. Here you go."_

_The hippos has to squint to read the small writing on the tablet. "You have only one comment from SaberGatomon, and I don't really understand it."_

_"Show me... I don't really get it either."_

_"Oh. Well, the chapter titles are always song titles, so unless the writer finishes it by the title of a song, it won't happen anyway."_

_"And to finish, Hip, can you tell the readers where you come from ?"_

_"I'm from a science-fiction comic name **Elephantmen** the writer is a fan of."_

_"And you should check it out." I add._

* * *

 

Captain Adrian Bogo is a mammal of habit. He doesn't like change. He doesn't like the unexpected. And he especially doesn't like the absurd.

So when his superior, Charles Oxley (father of the very Andrew Oxley, finance inspector, city hall council mammal and notorious speciest amongst other things) assigns him his new partner, the buffalo almost loses it.

A twenty seven years old cheetah, fresh out of the academy, with everything to learn, and a massively cheery attitude.

The buffalo isn't stupid, he knows the feline wasn't assigned to him without good reasons. As a senior officer, Bogo knows the job, and how to do it efficiently. He's perfectly conscious that his boss is testing him, because he knows he's on the race with MacHorn to get his seat when he'll retire.

It's not the first time the buffalo has to work with a predator partner, though. He's not scared of him, even aside from the fact that he knows (or at least he's pretty sure) he could take him on hoof to paw combat.

It takes time for the buffalo to get used to the cheetah. He's social, always eager to get to work, and only complains when he has to work out. Not that he is in bad shape, on the contrary. He's lean and fit, his muscles perfectly outlined by his short and spotted fur. Looking him sprint after a suspect is like watching these old historical reconstitutions of predators hunting down preys. He run, leaps, jumps, with perfect precision, never using an ounce more of physical force than necessary.

The cheetah loves his job, and it shows. He loves helping people, protecting them. He doesn't complain (much) when it consists of giving tickets or climbing a tree to get a kid's ball down. Actually he loves that last part.

\- 1 -

Adrian Bogo is a mammal of habit. He takes his coffee with exactly two sugars, eats the same type of doughnut with chocolate filling every day, likes for his pens to be aligned by colour, his desk to be spotless and his paperwork to be in three piles : To do, in progress, done.

The cheetah is way more messy than he is. His desk is always encumbered with papers, pop-music CDs, treats, food crumbs and magazine. Despite it, he never loses anything, and always manage to do his job on time.

So, the first time Benjamin Clawhauser brings him a coffee as he comes back to the break room, he's surprised to find that it is as he always takes it. When he finds himself stuck home with the flu, he's even more surprised to find his paperwork done the same way he always does it when he comes back.

The feline is growing on him. What could pass for sucking up to him is simply Clawhauser's way to try and befriend his partner. The feline asks questions about his weekends, tries (and mostly fails) to find jokes the buffalo can relate to, and can talk for hours on end, until he realises he's being obnoxious and falls mute.

\- 2 -

Adrian Bogo has never really felt close to anyone. He has a hard time trusting mammals, and was never very social to begin with. Still, one day, as the feline looks a bit gloomy, and doesn't bite into his doughnut as cheerily as usual, the buffalo can't help but feel a bit… He doesn't know what he feels like, but he still asks. "Clawhauser, how was your week-end ?"

The feline's face flickers between conflicting emotions, between happiness that his colleague asked him first, and sadness that he can't really give an honest answer.

"Good… It was good."

Even if the feline didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, the horned mammal would have known something was up. The old him wouldn't have pressed, but the old him never really cared about his partner on a personal level.

"It didn't seem good."

The feline's face falls. "You can tell ?"

Bogo almost snorts. Anyone that crosses his path could see the rainy cloud hovering over him. "What's happening ?"

"Nothing important. Don't worry, it won't affect my performance."

The buffalo blinks. He feels a bit hurts that the feline would think he would be worried only because of the job. It's his fault really, he never made any effort to make him think otherwise.

He wants to say he asked because he cares, but all he can manage is : "I'm not asking because of that."

Thankfully, the feline doesn't ask why and gives a long sigh instead. "Well… My parents kicked me out. I don't really live with them anymore, but I still had things at their place that I had to go pick up. Now I'm going to have to get rid of some stuff."

The buffalo falls mute. What could have the feline done to be kicked out ? "Why ?"

"Erh… Well… They don't appreciate my… Lifestyle."

"Your lifestyle." Parrots the buffalo in incomprehension.

"Yeah." Clawhauser confirms evasively.

A frown appears on the buffalo's face. "I don't get it."

The feline exhales and scratch the back of his neck. "I came out to them." The air suddenly feels like it got really chilly. A deep scowl appears on the bovine's face and for a couple of seconds, Clawhauser wonders if it was a good idea to give that little titbit of information about himself to his colleague.

"They kicked out you for that ?" He seethes. Too often he has seen that kind of scenario throughout his job. It still manages to make his anger flare. How can a parent reject their child simply for what they are ?

"Captain, it's okay."

"Like hell it's-"

A paw lands on the buffalo's large forearm. "I'm fine."

The anger fizzles out at the contact. "Are you ?"

"I'll be." The feline officer smiles. "But thank you for caring."

The bovine barely keeps a smile to spread on his face. He doesn't know if his colleague got what he felt, or if it was simply a figure of speech, but it makes him happy.

"You didn't look surprised by it, though. I mean, me being gay." States the cat with a sheepish smile.

"Who would be ?" There's a thin smile hidden on Bogo's face as he answers.

Clawhauser scoffs, and playfully swats the buffalo's arm before realising what he just did. He half expects an outburst from his partner, instead, he only snorts before turning around.

"Let's go, Clawhauser, the beat doesn't wait."

\- 3 -

Adrian Bogo is a mammal of habit. In the morning, he always buys two coffee, one with two sugars, one of them with three sugars and cream. Two doughnuts, one with chocolate filling and one with strawberry glazing. His patrol car's radio always has one of Clawhauser's Gazelle album in it. The first and last mammal he thinks about every day is the only one that manage to put a real smile on his lips when they banter. Or rather, when the feline banters and the buffalo occasionally gives a monosyllabic answer.

\- 4 -

Adrian Bogo realises his feelings for his partner the day he takes a bullet for him, not that the low calibre could really hurt the larger mammal. He could have tried to tackle the suspect, pushed the feline out of the way, shot back. Instead, his first reflex was to put himself between Clawhauser and the danger. It makes him realise his feelings, because he didn't take the time to think rationally about the situation, and he always think rationally. His decisions are always based on evidence and experience. All he could think about when the metal projectile pierced his skin was "Must protect !". It doesn't really hurt, or maybe it does. All he can focus on is the paw clutching his hoof as they wait for the first responders to arrive. He's milking it. He should say that it's just a flesh wound, that he's okay, that the feline shouldn't be so worried. But he likes his partner to be worried for him, he relishes the contact of his palm against his, so instead he soothingly says "Be more careful next time." with the hint of a smile, while catching a tear with his thumb in the corner of the cheetah's eye.

\- 5 -

Adrian Bogo is a mammal of habit. Every month, Benjamin Clawhauser and him spend an off-work day together. In the buffalo's opinion it's both too little and too much. Too little because part of him wishes he could spend every waking moment with his partner, too much because he knows where this can lead to he isn't careful. Best case scenario, a hidden relationship, worst, a broken friendship (some would argue a disciplinary hearing, but he wouldn't agree). None of these possibilities should be appealing for a sane mammal, but he can't but hope for the first.

He still does his best to enjoy the little time he and his friend spend together. Be it going to a museum, to the movies, going to a Gazelle concert with matching shirts, or staying in while the feline cooks, it's always an almost perfect day.

Almost because it never ends with a kiss. But that's okay, he doesn't care. (He does. So much.)

\- 6 -

Adrian Bogo can recall every insignificant detail of the 18th of January 2012. He knows he was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt because Clawhauser told him once that it looked good on him (even though it was the only clean civilian shirt he could find, and thought he looked ridiculous in it). He knows that Clawhauser wanted to visit that new record shop in Sahara Square, because he had heard they had a copy of The Wall from the Pink Snoud (orange vinyl version, whatever that means). He knows that there were exactly twenty seven mammals in the small park they were going through. Six predators, among which two children, twenty one prey, amongst which seven children. He can tell the species of every single one of them, he perfectly remembers which two of the kids had scratched knees, which ones wore braces, which mother was trying to keep her kid from playing with the "dangerous predators".

The adrenaline embedded every single detail in his brain. Carved like it like fire.

He can recall to the exact second when Clawhauser fell to his knees in a fit cough, because he was checking the time. Every smell in the air, the hot dog stand a few paces away, his own cologne, the sweat of the jogger that passed them. He can recall every single expression on the feline's face. Incomprehension, fear, and then rage are all etched in his memory.

"Ben ? Ben do you hear me ? What's happening ?"

"Adrian, run."

That word echoes in his mind when he closes his eyes. The panic in them tears at his heart. He knows the feline is aware of what is happening to him.

He can feel every single scratch of his claws, every single bite of his fangs as he tries to overpower his partner without hurting him.

\- 7 -

Adrian Bogo can't help the few tears that escape him while he watches the mammal he loves prowl around and lash out in the cell they are keeping him in. The buffalo is covered in bandages and stitches, while two orderly are still trying to convince him to get back to his own room.

There's no one behind his friend's eyes. It's only an empty shell, driven by destructive madness.

He wants to bang his fist against the window, beg the feline to go back to his senses, but he knows it's foolish. Nothing can help him. He fell to what some believe to be the inherent nature of predators. Hunters. Killers. Monsters.

Savages.

It doesn't make sense. This isn't Clawhauser. He could never turn like that. He's kind, gentle, cheery, supportive. There's more anger and rage in the buffalo little toe that there will ever be in his partner.

\- 8 -

Adrian Bogo almost leaps with joy when he sees the feline blink and ask what happened to him. As the doctors get inside his cell, the buffalo rushes to his own room and slips a shirt over his bandages instead of the usual hospital gown which have too short sleeves to efficiently hide his wounds. He also puts on a pair of pants before looking at himself in the mirror. He's been stitched right under his left eye, but that's probably the least deep of the scratches the cat did to him. Shouldn't even leave a scar.

He technically shouldn't be up and moving about so much, as he runs the risk to reopen his wounds by doing so, but hell if he isn't going to see Clawhauser as soon as he can.

"Hey, Ben." The buffalo greets when the hospital staff finally clears the feline for visits. He's sitting on a hospital bed, with a new collar on, one of his wrist cuffed to the arm of the bed as a precaution, as well as a muzzle on his face that the buffalo wants to rip off as soon as he sees it.

"Hey Adrian." The feline greets back with a weary smile. "How are you doing ?"

"Fine. You ?"

"I could be better, but I'm okay considering… You know." The feline gives an awkward chuckle. "It's true what they say… I can't remember turning. One second I was walking with you in that park, the next, I wake up in a white cell..."

The buffalo nods awkwardly, glad that his friend doesn't even remember turning. He's bad at being comforting, and he doesn't really know what to say, so he pats the feline shoulder instead.

"Hey, can I ask you a question ?"

"Sure."

"When I… Went savage. The doctors wouldn't tell me, but I know that… I hurt someone, didn't I ?"

Of course he'd ask that question.

No savage predator has ever remembered what they did, which is a boon in the large prey's opinion. Most don't even remember the few minutes that preceded their turning. That too, can be a good thing.

The buffalo feels like all his wounds are waking up at the same time. They feel itchy as he lies to the cat.

"No, don't worry, you didn't."

"I didn't ? What about this ?" He asks, pointing at the bovine's face.

Bogo chuckles, his hoof rubbing the band aid that covers one of the thin scratches he got there. "Okay, you scratched me a bit. You did worst to me during our sparring matches." It's true in the case of the face scratches. The buffalo might be capable of pummelling any other mammal to the ground, even rhinos and elephants, but it doesn't help much when the target can't be touched by his punches.

"It's all I did ?" The feline asks in a meek and hopeful voice.

"Yes."

A long relieved sigh is heard. "I'm glad. I couldn't live with myself if- Adrian, your shoulder !"

The buffalo looks at where his partner is pointing. His shirt is colored with red, one of his wound reopened, and not just a bit.

"It's-"

"I clawed you !" The thin cat seems to shrink as realisation hits him, his collar going yellow. "I hurt you !"

"Ben, I'm okay."

The buffalo tries to approach, but his partner scrambles away from him, hindered by the cuff on his wrist.

"I hurt you. No, don't come near me, I'm-"

"Ben, look at me."

"I'm too dangerous !" He protests, pushing away the hoof that tries to reach for him. The sudden movement makes the buffalo pull another stitch and he winces in pain.

Time comes to a crawl as Bogo puts a hoof to his aching ribs, the other finding the rim of the bed to support him. He know realises that he did overdo it. And if Clawhauser realises it too-

"Stay away from me !" The cheetah wails, his collar zapping him.

"Ben-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME !"

Bogo heard his partner scream before. At running perps to get them to stop, mostly. But never at him, never with so much pain and sorrow.

\- 10 -

Adrian Bogo knows he screwed up. Bad. He should've been more careful with his wounds, but he didn't think that he would reopen them.

He didn't think.

He shouldn't have let the feline see it. But most of all, he regrets having listened to Clawhauser and left him alone his room when he told him to.

He should have insisted, argued, pleaded, begged even. He should have reached for him, soothed him, hugged him, done anything to try and make him feel better.

Instead, he fled. He didn't run, he didn't hide, but he knows the name of what he did. He couldn't face the sadness and grief of his friend and he fled.

Now he's making a case. He's arguing, he's fighting the system and he will win. He knows he will, because if the world makes any kind of sense, he has to.

Six months in, chief Oxley caves, followed by city hall shortly after. Clawhauser is reinstated in the ZPD.

\- 11 -

Adrian Bogo feels his heart shred when he meets up for lunch with Benjamin Clawhauser.

The feline stopped calling him by first name. He becomes Major Bogo, and Chief Bogo soon after, and the buffalo can't bring himself to call the cheetah Ben anymore. He calls him officer Clawhauser, or simply Clawhauser.

The distance between them feels horrible. He could give up, stop visiting, but he won't.

He bought the treadmill, knowing full well his partner would never put a foot on it. Partner. He can't help thinking of him with that word.

The buffalo sees that the feline is eating himself into harmlessness, and hopes he will stop before doing it to death. He sees him getting fatter and fatter, but strangely cheerier for it, as if seeing that he couldn't be a danger to anyone anymore made him better, somehow. But he can see through the façade, he knows what anguish hide behind the smiles and the laughing eyes. When they share their meals, sometimes, the feline let's out a little sigh, or his gaze gets a little lost, and Bogo can see a glimpse of the real Ben inside. The thriving officer, the one that he should be.

* * *

The buffalo keeps a lot to himself in what he tells to his officers and to the fox. He doesn't talk about the depth of his feeling for Clawhauser, nor about how close they were before he went savage. Given the look the fox shoots him though, he guesses that his outburst from before gave him an inkling of the truth.

He talks about how long they were partners, and about the day he turned. He tells them about how he fought to get him reinstated into the ZPD, even if only with a position in the archive.

The memories that he usually keep locked are flowing back into his mind, and he knows some sorrow must be showing because the bunny shoots him a sympathetic look. Given how he treated her before, he's surprised she can bring herself to show him some support.

When he finishes talking, Judy discreetly wipes her eyes. Knowing what happened to the cheetah, especially given that he became her first friend in precinct one, the story is a big blow to her.

"So what now ?" Asks Nick. "I understand that this guy was you friend and that you might want revenge if he was turned savage with Nighthowler-"

"If ?" Reacts Wolford.

The vulpine turns his gaze toward the wolf officer. "Yes. If. May I remind you that historically, predators do go savage. Do you really think it was always because of Nighthowler ? The first documented case were recorded at the founding of the city at the end of the thirties. Honestly, I want to believe it, but it's a hope I don't want to see crushed."

All other mammals frown and Judy bits her lips with a reflective expression. "Bellwether and Ramses were two of the founding family of the city." She states. "And though it evolved a lot since then, the first prototypes of the TAME collar technology was created at that time. It's not a big stretch to think they started to use the Nighthowler at the same moment."

"Listen guys, I want to believe this was all a sham from the beginning. I really wish we didn't have to wear these horrors, but in my experience, life is shit. This would be too good to be true."

"You're the one that created an amusement park where predators could put away the collars, and you think they can get savage on their own ?" Asks Wolford.

The fox smiles. "I allegedly created an amusement park. And yes, I believe we can go savage on our own. The most accepted theory is about the presence of prey mammal triggering a need to hunt. There weren't any prey mammal allowed at Wilde Times for that exact reason. At least, it's the accepted theory." He adds.

"I still don't believe Clawhauser could ever turn savage on his own." States Ralph. "I've known him for seven years, and… He just couldn't. I'd be less surprised if, I dunno… MacHorn did."

The fox lifts his paws in a sign of defeat. "Alright. But that doesn't change the question. What now ?"

The buffalo's gaze goes from one mammal to the next. "Have you changed your mind about telling me where the missing mammals are ?"

Ralph is about to answer, but the fox beats him to the punch. "Sorry Buffy, but whether or not you're on our side, these experiments need to happen if we're to hope to find an antidote for the Nighthowler's effect. I don't know what you'll do with this info if we give it to you."

The chief glares at the fox, but he doesn't flinch. Then he turns to the wolf officer.

"I'm sorry sir, but… I agree with him."

"Me too, sir." Judy adds. "It sickens me, but… It's their best hope. If we fail to bring Ramses Lab's action to light, they need to at least have this victory."

The buffalo bows his head. Were he a predator, he'd probably make the same choice. But understanding is not approval.

"Then here's what we're going to do…"

-1-

Nick strolls toward the ZPD exit with his lazy smile and half-lidded eyes as the few remaining officers are watching him. A few feet from the door he stops and turn around.

"As always, it was a pleasure to see you all. Glad I could see you lose your time by arresting the wrong fox. Have a nice day !" He waves, before exiting the precinct.

A few minutes, and a very loud conversation containing the words "shameful", "dumb bunny", and "suspended", later, Judy takes the same path. Her ears are droopy and she looks defeated. Avoiding her colleagues, she makes her way out and starts walking toward her apartment. She's careful to check for followers as she walks in the dim-litten street, and she's pretty sure no one's behind her as she reaches her building. She walks to her shoebox of an apartment and closes the door behind her, quickly filling her bag with the most important items she owns. Or all of them really, as she doesn't possess much. Before leaving, she glances around the room. It's not much, but in the few days she spent here, it started to feel like home. She writes a quick apology note to her landlady and leaves it on her desk.

She can't stay anymore. If there are moles in the ZPD, her home address will be easy to find for them. She doesn't feel safe here, and the chief did agree that she should find an alternate place to live.

Next, she gets back to the hallway and approaches the window. She can see the fox hidden in the shadows as she opens it.

"Hey."

"Hey, Carrots. Ready to go ?"

She nods and follows him, closing the windows behind her. He climbs the fire escape stairs and she follows him up to the roof. "Do you use those often ?"

"Heh… I used to, but not anymore." They go from roof to roof, the vulpine navigating quite easily as he knows them like the back of his paw. "Not too sad to leave your shoebox ?"

"Not really. Are you sure it's doesn't bother you if I stay at your place ?"

"Nah. You told me you didn't snore, and I think it's better that you aren't staying where mammals can easily find you. If the sheep that followed you got any funny ideas, I'd hate to think about what they could do. I mean, with something like Ramses Lab as a supplier of chems..." He trails off, not wanting to worry her.

"What about it ?" She asks.

"Well… There are a lot of drugs that could kill a mammal without leaving any obvious mark. And make them suffer a lot before their final effect."

The bunny shudders, thinking about what could happen to her. They scrambled their tracks with the fox's display earlier, and they have a few other trick up their sleeves to do so, but in the meantime, it might be a really good idea to remain careful.

"I still can't believe chief Buffalo Butt didn't put you under protection when you reported being followed."

"He had a lot on his plate, and I guess he forgot. So did I. Besides, I was still in the dark at the time. They didn't have any reason to try anything."

"Yeah, but they didn't know that. If you want my opinion, he didn't really take you seriously."

The fox hops over a narrow street and the bunny follows him, stumbling against the edge as she does so. He catches her quite easily and put her back on her feet. "You okay, officer ?"

She holds his arm for a couple of seconds. Between having skipped dinner and the lack of sleep, she feels a bit light headed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you want a break ?"

She shakes her head. "The sooner we get at yours, the better. Since when are you being so nice to me ?"

The vulpine shrugs and starts walking again, waving her to follow him.

"Since when are we friends ?" She asks again.

The fox almost misses a step at that and conceal it with a snort and a chuckle. "We're not friends."

It stings a bit, but the bunny smiles in turn. "Can't be friend with a police officer, can you ?"

"Exactly. And I don't do friends anyway."

She hands him her back before climbing on the roof of the higher building he's waiting her on. "What is Finnick to you, then ?"

"Work partner."

It's the bunny's turn to snort. "Yeah, sure. All you work partners threaten mob bosses for you."

"Heh, you don't know much about my line of work." He snarks, trying to get away from the topic.

"Alrigh, so Finnick's you're friend. Is Honey ?"

"Nah, she's more of a patient. See me as her therapist."

Judy can see what the fox is doing, but she's not the kind to let things go simply like that. "What about Koslov ? He was you friend, wasn't he ?"

"Was ?" The fox asks, surprised that she might have picked up on that.

"Yeah, he called you "Kolya", was it, and you called him "Vanya". Then you didn't."

Nick sighs. If he ever thought that bunny was dumb, the idea is now gone. "Kolya is short for Nikolaï, or Nicholas. Vanya is short for Ivan."

"So you really were friends. I mean, nicknames and-"

The fox huffs derisively. "I thought we were friends. He made his stand on us very clear. You can't be friend with a mob boss. They'll just use you and then throw you away." He can still remember the bear's expression as he was about to pull the trigger. It hurts to think about him that way. Like they aren't friend anymore. They have history together, as the fox is part of the reason why the bear is where he is. And Koslov just threw it all away, like it never mattered. The fox forces his expression to remain neutral.

_Do not ever show the world that it can get to you._

"What about Weaselton ?" The bunnys asks. "Were you-"

"Stop." The vulpine snaps. "Just stop, okay ?" He asks, turning toward her. "Why does it matter to you who are my friends ? What does it matter to you who I care about ?"

"I want to know you."

The fox shoots her a dubious look. "Why ?"

"Why not ?"

"You already know more about me that most mammals. You've met my parents and my children, you've seen me in and out of costume, you've met my f- acquaintances. What do you hope to gain by knowing me better ? I'm a fox. I lie, I cheat, I steal. That's all there's to know. Now stop spewing nonsense and pick up the pace. We're almost there."

He turns around a keep going forward. When he told her about himself, he thought they were going to die. He let her get closer because he thought it wouldn't make a difference. But they survived, and now he doesn't know what to do. It's frightening, having someone that knows so much about him that isn't either rejecting him for it or trying to use it against him. Again. He needs to put some distance with her, even though he'd rather not. Because he's beginning… He is getting attached to her. And it's dangerous for both of them.

He leads her to a gutter pipe that he uses as a ladder, deftly getting down to street level. The bunny does the same and a few minutes later, they get inside his place through the window he uses as a door.

"Welcome to Wilde Castle. Make yourself comfortable. You can use Finnick's futon, it should be relatively clean."

* * *

"Do you really think officer Hopps will be safe with this fox ?"

The buffalo is leaning against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. He just gave Judy a tongue lashing that the whole precinct heard. It was staged of course, but it doesn't mean he feels really good about it. Even if she kind of deserved it, in his opinion.

"Honestly, unless you put her in protective custody, I don't think she could be safer. She told you herself, his place's address isn't in the database. If there are moles in the ZPD, they won't be able to find her. Why didn't you put her on some sort of protection the moment she reported being followed ?"

"Because I was mad at her and I forgot. Between promoting MacHorn, and partnering her with you, I had stuff on my plate and it just slipped through the cracks."

"Do you think it'll be useful to have her move ?"

"I don't know." The buffalo answers honestly. "For now, all we can hope is that it'll destabilise our adversaries and lead them to make mistakes. How's the shoulder ?"

"Fine. Hurts when I move."

"Alright." Chief bogo turns toward the other predator. "Officer Fangmeyer, take officer Wolford, and bring him to the hospital. I want this bullet wound looked at. By the way, Wolford, you're suspended too. I can't have Judy be and not you."

"I understand sir."

The feline nods and waves Wolford to follow her.

"And not a word to anymammal about all this. We need to keep it between ourselves for now, alright ?

Nadine salutes and both predators leave. Soon, they are in the car, the feline is driving, and she's keeping silent. Not that it's unusual, the wolf knows she rarely talks. He still tries to engage in some conversation, but aside from their one-sided nature, he can feel she isn't in the mood for chat. When he can't handle the silence anymore, he moves his paw to turn on the radio, but she slaps it. "You're suspended." She signs with one paw.

The wolf's ear fall and he turns toward the window. The tiger is mad at him, and he knows her enough to guess they won't talk about it for a while.


	18. Will You Tell Me Then

_The tiger is still sitting on the armchair, switching from FF.net to AO3 to read the comments._

_"So, same process ?"_

_"Pretty much, Nadine."_

_"Okay, so... **SaberGatomon** talks about his previous comment and. It seem that you and Hip didn't get that he meant putting the title of the chapter at the end of the chapter. You thought he meant using the last words as a title."_

_"Yep, got that wrong."_

_"And I'm sorry for your brother's passing. The writer uses that date arbitrarily in his stories as it is his birthday. Maybe he should switch."_

_"Don't make those accusatory eyes at me. I didn't know. I'm not going to switch in that story, but I probably won't use it in the future. And sorry for your brother."_

_The tiger swipes down to the next comment. "So, this one is from **Confused Goatee**. He says that chapter melted his cold heart."_

_"I'll have to check." I grin._

_"Put the scalpel down. You're going to hurt yourself. As for leaving her place... Well, it was needed for the rest of the story to take place. I think. I haven't read that far ahead yet."_

_"What do you mean, read that far ahead ?" I react. Have my chapter leaked ? What is happening ?_

_"Oh, yeah. Honey broke into your computer. We've all read the script."_

_This isn't going to do at all. "Well, see you all next time. I have a torturous one shot to write on our favourite nosey badger."_

* * *

"The mammal that patched you up knew what he was doing."

Ralph barely feels it when the nurse inspects his wound. He might be staring at the orderly and nodding along while he explains to him the steps he should take to make sure the wound doesn't get infected, but he's not hearing a sound he's emitting. His ears are solely focused on one single feline.

The tiger is leaning against a wall, her arms crossed, and is glaring into blank space.

Then, they get back to the cruiser and she drives him back home. He expects her to kick him out of the vehicle and leave, but she actually walks him to his apartment.

"Do you want some coffee ?" He asks, while she remains in the corridor.

No answer, no movement. Nadine knows herself enough that if she answers him, she's going to get angry, and she's probably going to get zapped.

The wolf slouches his shoulders as he moves away and starts busying himself in the kitchen. She doesn't follow him though, and he expects her to be waiting for him in his small living room. Then his phone chimes and he takes it out.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow. Rest and don't go out." Says Nadine's text. Just as he wonders why she sent him a message instead of signing to him, the door slams. Guess she won't be taking that coffee.

As she sits at in the passenger seat inside the police cruiser, the feline reaches for the glove compartment and pulls a water bottle out of it. A second later, a cap is slid inside her collar as it turns yellow, then red while she starts punching the dashboard. She can't scream, otherwise she'd be doing it at the moment. Out of breath she slouches in her seat and wipes her face with her paw.

Why she is so angry, she doesn't understand. Everything that Ralph did makes sense, hell, she'd have taken the same decision if she had been in his place. But she's still angry.

With a sigh, she corks the cap back on the bottle and changes seat, starting the cruiser to drive it back to the precinct.

The bunny approaches the sleeping arrangement in the corner of Nick's room and gives it a couple of sniffs. The fennec fox's musk is present but not overly so. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Beer ?" The red vulpine proposes as he pulls one from a small fridge next to the chest of drawers he uses as a bed.

"No thanks. I don't drink beer."

"Vodka, then ?"

A few flashback of college parties flash into the bunny's mind. The words "vodka witch" echo a couple of time with flashes of traffic cones, before she shakes her head. "No thanks."

The fox shrugs and uncaps the bottle, before sitting on the edge of his drawer-bed and sipping on it. His gaze gets lost in blank space and he remains like this while the bunny takes out a few items as well as her phone charger from her bag. After that long day, she feels a bit sticky and dirty and she'd really appreciate a shower. She's about to ask to the fox about it but stops when her eyes fall in him.

He's holding his beer, slouching. She can see a deep sadness hidden behind his neutral and tired face. The fox blinks when he feels a paw grab his beer and set it aside. He glances up to see Judy staring at him. Then a pair of arm wrap around his neck and shove his face against her chest.

"What are-"

"Giving you a hug."

"Why ?"

"Because you need one."

He's about to retort but then he realises that she's right. He does need a hug. He needs a lot of things actually. Money, a clear mind, his kids, an empty criminal record, for the sun to shine… But right now, he'll settle on that hug. It's a great hug. The bunny feels his arm around her back as he presses himself against her.

The world disappears, the low noise of the street gets drowned out. His fears, his worries, it feels like they are melting away as he grips her shirt. For a few seconds, he forgets the collar, he forgets Koslov, he forgets the savage predators. He doesn't hear the low whine that escapes his throat as the bunny's paw ruffle the fur behind his ears. He doesn't realise his tail coils around her ankles as her blunt claws scratch the fur at the base of his skull. But he does feel the rising tears and the ball in his throat.

With a fake cough, he pushes her away gently. "That'll be enough." He smiles as the bunny steps back.

"Do you feel better ?"

He honestly doesn't know. He gets enough hugs from his children and parents when he visits them, but somehow, this was different. It's weird that it felt so natural to be in her arms, but it still felt nice. The problem now is that he kind of wish it wasn't over. "Yeah, I'm peachy."

"Good. Hey, can you tell me where's the bathroom ? I really need to get out of these clothes."

"Sure. When you exit the room, first door to your right. Don't make too much noise, you need to go through Grunt's room to get there. It's bear sized, so you might want to use the sink instead of the shower."

The bunny nods, takes a shirt, her underwear and some bathroom equipment and disappears. As soon as she's left the room, the fox gives a long sigh. That hug woke feelings he can't recognize, but knows should remain buried. He takes out his phone, maybe this call will pull his mind from where it threatens to dwell.

\- 1 -

Judy's only wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of panties when she enters Nick's room again. As he sets down his phone and turns to her, he can see her bewildered expression.

"Your roommate." She mutters.

"Yeah, what about him ?"

"He was naked."

"Uh, yeah. He sleeps in the nude. That a problem ?"

"Only when he barges in to use the toilets while I'm in the shower."

The fox snorts and turns away, his shoulder shaking with barely contained laughter. "Yeah, he does that."

"And you didn't warn me ?"

"Honestly, I'm so used to it, that I didn't even think about it. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you have nothing that he would want to look at."

The bunny rolls her eyes. "That's no the point. He used the toilets anyway !"

"Ah. Yeah, I personally don't mind but I can see how that would be uncomfortable to you. If you're going to spend some times here, I'll have a talk with him."

"By the way… Aren't you afraid he'll talk about me being here ?"

Nick shakes his head. "We have an understanding he and I. I keep my nose out of his business and he keeps his out of mine. As far as he's concerned, you never set paw here."

The bunny nods and dumps her uniform near her bag. It will need to be washed but given that she's technically suspended, it can wait for a few days.

"By the way, I called honey to update her on the situation. She'll fill in the others."

"Erh… Are you sure it's a good idea to tell her everything ? I mean…"

The fox eyes her. "She's crazy, I know."

"What if she decides to try and go public with all this ?"

"She's crazy, but she's not stupid. If she blows the whistle, nothing good will happen. Best case scenario, it will be dismissed as the rambling of a mad predator. Worst case, she'll get killed. She knows it, she just wants her friends to believe her. And they do."

"You do."

The fox rolls his yes. "That's an obsession to you."

Judy imitates his eyeroll. "I'm not obsessed. I just don't understand… I know your friend matter to you, why pretend they don't ?"

"Shit happens to those I get close to. Simple as that." He shrugs dismissively. "Now if you don't mind, I'll go take a shower too and get to sleep."

A few minutes later, Judy's lying on the futon while Nick is staring at the ceiling.

"I can't sleep." States the bunny, pulling on the seem of her large t-shirt.

"Me neither." Answers the fox, scratching the fur of his bare chest.

Silence lingers for a few heartbeat, before the fox talks again. "Why did you become a cop ?"

"Why do you ask ?"

"Because you're a decent mammal. I don't get why someone like that would make that career choice." He snarks.

The bunny snorts. "Believe it or not, I wanted to make the world a better place."

"I can believe that. How's it working out ?"

"Could be better." She huffs. "We stumbled on something big, and I think we can do something about it."

"Or we could die."

"Trying."

"You're too optimistic for your own good."

They share a few hushed laughs until Judy talks again.

"You shouldn't help us with this."

"Why ?" The fox asks in a surprised voice.

"Because… It's my job, it's Ralph's job, it's the chief's job. We all swore an oath. You didn't. You're not really involved yet. You have kids, you should stay away from this and let us take care of it."

"As a predator, I'm involved. I'm not going to flee from this if it means making the world potentially better for my children." He retorts matter of factly.

"But if we fail… You'll caught and punished with us. You should remain out of harm's way."

The fox pauses. She's right. And she's wrong. "Remember what we talked about in the car ? I've hidden long enough. I've been a lowlife long enough. I barely help providing for my children with what I can scrap and what I owe Koslov. You became a cop because you wanted to make the world a better place. I think it's the kind of mammal I should try to be too, if only as an example for my children, not the no-good shifty fox I always was. And if we fail… Well, I'd rather end it by trying to do right than wrong."

Judy smiles. She knew the fox was more than he claimed he was. He'll probably never admit it, but he is. There's another unrelated question she has for him. "The bullet wounds you have, where do they come from ?"

The rolls around in his bed to rest his face on his paws and look at the bunny. "That is exactly the kind of things I shouldn't talk about to a cop."

"I'm suspended."

"You could use that later when you won't be anymore."

The bunny snorts. "I erased your confession about Wilde Times. With all we've been through, do you really think I'd want to put you behind bars ? I have bigger fishes to fry."

"Ow, that hurt, fluff. That really hurt. I always thought I was a real shark."

"You're more of a sardine."

They both chuckle for a bit, and tod stirs before turning toward her. "Anyway, those wounds… They're a long story. One that isn't for tonight."

"Alright." Judy answers, concealing her disappointment. "Good night then."

"Night, Carrots."

\- 2 -

A few hours later, both mammals wake up. Judy hasn't really slept much, both because she's not in a familiar place, and because he mind was still stuck on what they have just discovered. As she eyes Nick, she notices the heavy bags under his eyes, and knows that he isn't faring better. She slept on and off, her sleep full of dreams of fangs and polar bears. The tod seems to be talking to her and she has to focus to understand what he's saying. "Sorry, I was still trying to wake up. What did you say ?"

"Want some breakfast ?"

"Sure, what do you have ?"

"Er… Beer, pizza leftovers and expired yogurts. Oh, and coffee."

"Is that honestly all you have in your fridge ?" She asks turning around and taking a better look at him. If she didn't know how fox fur looked, thanks to her extensive fox-phobia therapy, she probably wouldn't have noticed how thin the fox is. He's not to the point of it being a danger for his health, but he's not that far.

"Uh, yeah ?"

"Are you sure you eat enough ?"

"Yes, mom. I am." He grins, pulling a pizza box from the fridge, and opening it. "Oh goody, a vegetarian. Can you handle cheese ?"

"I'm not eating pizza for breakfast." She states evenly.

"Well, princess, that's all there is in Castel del Nick, so you're probably going to have a whole lot of nothing instead. With a side of coffee."

"Most bunnies don't drink coffee. It doesn't sit well with our hearts."

She bits her lips. They skipped dinner last evening and she is getting hungry. "Isn't there some diner or coffee shop we could go to ?"

"Not gonna spend money on that when there's perfectly good pizza at paw."

"We could go shopping."

The fox lifts a brow and points at his pizza. "I have pizza. Not going to go shopping."

"You're going to have to eventually."

"I'll cross that bridge-"

The bunny cuts him. "You're broke."

"I wouldn't say broke…" He answers, his ears falling back.

Her eyes widen. "It's the middle of the month, how come-"

"I don't have a regular income, sweetheart. Now will you let it rest ?"

"You're broke, you eat leftover pizza, you're thin. How often do you even eat ?"

"Carrots..."

"How often ?"

"Once a day." He sighs. "But it's usually a big meal. Listen, I didn't do a good haul last week, but I promise I'll be fine."

"Why ? What happened last week ?"

Why does that bunny keep asking so many question ? And why does she worry so much ? He's been surviving like this for years (or at least months since he got out of prison), he knows what he's doing.

"What happened ?" She repeats.

"I kind of was sniffing around for leads on a case. No big deal."

She stares at him for a few seconds in disbelief, before taking out her phone. "Okay."

"Okay what ?"

"I'm asking the chief to set up an informant fund for you."

"I don't want any snitch money." Nick frowns.

"This isn't snitch money." She groans in reply.

"It's exactly what it is. And I don't want it. I get by, don't worry."

"You get by ? How much of your money goes to your children, how much goes to Koslov, whatever you owe him ?"

"I have enough."

"It's not enough ! You shouldn't live on pizza leftovers !" She states more hotly than she meant.

"And you shouldn't remind me of what a failure I am, but here we fucking are !" He shouts in retort, barely registering the zapping of his collar.

The bunny takes a step back, stunned, as the fox instantly regrets having shouted at her.

Nick pinches the bridge of his eyes and sighs. Why is she beings so earnest ? And why is she getting to him ? Nothing can get to him ! "Sorry. This… It's a touchy subject." He closes the pizza box and puts it back in the fridge, feeling like he has lost his appetite.

"Want a hug ?"

The fox snorts. "You bunnies and hugs. You know you have a problem, right ? I think we should slow down on the hugging, this is becoming a bad habit. Listen… About the snitch money-"

"Informant fund."

"Yeah, whatever. Let it go. I have enough to get by."

The bunny is not sure she believes that. She might have, if Nick wasn't giving money for his kids, and paying whatever debt he owes to Koslov. Right now, she's pretty sure he's simply too proud to accept the help.

Judy's phone suddenly chimes and she almost jumps. She just received a text, and her eyes widen as she reads it.

"What is it ?" The fox asks.

"Text from Dawn Bellwether. She says she wants to see me for lunch in Savannah Central."

"That was… Quick." He states. "Think she already heard you got suspended ?"

"The whole precinct heard about it. I'm surprised I didn't get a text sooner." She answers, looking at the time. Given how far they are, if she wants to make it in time for lunch, she should leave soon. She puts on her vest and directs herself toward the ladder when Nick stops her.

"Okay, two things : you aren't getting out like this, and you certainly aren't walking around Happytown alone."

"What do you mean 'getting out like this' ?"

"Seriously ? Bunny in Happytown ? You're looking to get mauled or mugged ?" He asks, while pulling a hoodie from a pile of clothes. "Put this on under your vest."

The bunny lifts a brow but doesn't protest. She smells the piece of garment as she puts it on. Rancid musk and nachos. So great. The hoodie is pretty tight on her, but even then, she's sure it's still a bit too big for the fennec fox. Then, the fox hands her an unlabelled can.

"Canid scent blocker." He explains. "This is one of Finnick's thing. The hoodie is his too. He tends to forget stuff at my place. I'm pretty sure he does it on purpose since he has no place to store anything, but hey, at least you can hide those big ears of yours."

She spray some of the can's content on herself and after a few seconds, she can't smell Finnick's smell on herself anymore. And the fox can't smell her either. "How do I look ?" She asks, as she pulls down the hood on her ears, hiding her features.

"About ready to mug a grandma in a dark alleyway. Yeah, work that sinister glare… Wow, you're a natural." The fox snarks as Judy groans in annoyance.

Soon, they're out in the street, the fox walking in front. The first time she came around, she didn't really take the time to look, but now that she give it a little more attention, she realises the neighbourhood is in a really bad state. Streets are dirty and probably never being cleaned up, there isn't a single wall without a dent or a crack. She has never seen so many hobbos either, and not all of them are predators. Speaking of predators, most don't seem to care about her or the fox. Some of those that pass by give her a quick sniff and a surprised glance, but aside from that, she doesn't get the suspicious glares she expects, probably because of the scent blocker and her hidden ears.

As they exit the neighborhood, they find themselves in a more secure part of the city. "Do you want me to give you back the hoodie ?" She asks.

"Nah, better if you keep it for now. Give me a call or a text when you want to get back to my place. We'll meet somewhere and I'll walk you back."

"It didn't seem that dangerous to me." The bunny states. "And I'm pretty sure I can find my way."

"It didn't seem dangerous, but it doesn't mean it wasn't. Seriously, being a prey alone in Happytown is just an invitation to get assaulted. I have seen it happen."

"Okay. I'll text you when I'm finished. What will you do in the meantime ?"

The fox shrugs with a lazy smile. "Maybe I'll go hang out with Finnick. Maybe I'll go hustle some mammals out of their hard earned cash. Who knows…"

"Alright take care." Judy smiles. She knows he was baiting her into a reaction with his "hustle" line.

The fox looks at the bunny go. When she turns at a corner, he takes out his phone to call the fennec fox. He's surprised he didn't get any news from him after he went to get the Nighthowler flower.

The phone rings a couple of times, until it's answered.

"The fuck ya want." Comes a voice still filled with slumber.

"Just checking on you."

The fennec fox groans. "I'm fine. I got the flowers from your bunny's family and brought'em to Madge."

"Who are you talking too ?" Comes a muffled voice.

"Nick. He's askin' how I'm doing."

"Oh. Hey Nick."

The red fox smirks. "Hey Honey. If I had known you weren't alone I wouldn't have called, Finn. In any case, I'm glad you're doing fine and didn't get caught by the authorities crossing the city's limit without a permit."

A chuckles comes from the other end of the line. "No pred ever goes that way. And Mr Big has his connections anyway."

"You could have gotten arrested out of the city's limits."

"Nah, I took the back roads."

"That he did !" Comes the muffled voice again, pulling another chuckle from Nick.

"I guess I'm going to leave you to sleep then." He says.

"Good. Have a nice day." Nick hears the dull shock of the phone being dropped on a mattress. "Now, c'mere you. I'll show ya how I take the back roads !"

The russet vulpine quickly taps the red icon of his phone. The last thing he wants to hear is his friends having sex right before lunch.

* * *

Adrian Bogo spent a really bad (and really short) night. He had about four hours of sleep, he didn't take the time to work out, nor to polish his horns (no innuendo there).

As he leaves his apartment, he decides to stop at the at a small bakery where he always buys his (and Clawhauser's) favourite doughnuts.

He makes a quick detour through the basement and leaves the glazed treat's box next to the cheetah's computer, as he hasn't arrived yet. He knows he shouldn't encourage the feline on his eating habit, but they used to share that stuff all the time, and he felt like doing something nice. It almost puts a smile to his face. Almost. Then he climbs the stairs back up and to his office.

Sitting at his desk, he turns on his computer, and it isn't long before he gets assaulted by a dozen notifications, all related to Judy's suspension. The buffalo grits his teeth. He hasn't even officially suspended her yet. Guess the act they put on did its job. Most of the messages come from Bellwether as well as Lionheart. A grin of irony spreads on chief Bogo's face. If Judy and Wolford found the missing mammals, and if they truly have gone savage, then they did Lionheart a favour by not calling it in. His campaign would definitely have ended down the gutter.

His face taking back its natural expression, he starts typing a few messages of answers, all of them boiling down to "The suspension of officer Hopps is my decision. I punish the failings of my officers as I see fit. Now get off my horn, please and thank you."

Then, he actually does suspend the bunny and her wolf partner. The paperwork is quick to process and he's glad it's one of the things he doesn't need to report to anyone about. He can run his precinct as he sees fit, as long as it's the only thing it affects.

Then, he dives into his daily tasks. He knew when he took the post that it would involved way more paperwork than he likes, but the safety of the city, or at least part of it, is in his hooves. And given the disturbing truths he learnt the night prior, he wouldn't have it any other way.

\- 1 -

Soon (but not soon enough), it's noon. The buffalo goes down to the front desk to collect the food he ordered between two tasks as well as a few files he needs to get archived and directs himself toward the basement. At least sharing a meal with Clawhauser is bound to somewhat lift up his spirit.

He opens the door and hears some music. He easily recognizes the cheetah's "sad playlist". First red flag. Then he reaches his desk and notices that the doughnut box he brought has remained untouched. Second red flag. And the cheetah doesn't even acknowledge his presence and keeps working when he clears his throat. Third red flag.

It's going to be the silence treatment, and the buffalo so doesn't like silence treatment. He grabs a chair and sits next to his subordinate.

"You didn't touch the doughnuts." States the chief.

All he get as an answer is a twitch in the cheetah's tail.

Opening the bag, chief Bogo pulls a raw vegetable sandwich from it. He waits for the feline to pull out his own food but he doesn't. Keeping in the sigh that wants to escape his lips, the buffalo half-heartedly bites into his meal.

"You're not eating ?" He asks after a few bites.

The glance the feline aims at him is disdainful. He rolls his eyes and stares back at the computer.

Chief Bogo is about to bite into the sandwich again when Clawhauser's voice is finally heard.

"Why did you suspend J- Officer Hopps ?"

At least now he knows why the cheetah is mad at him, not that he wasn't expecting it to be the reason.

"For a lot of reasons, one which being that she divulged details of a case to a civilian. And a suspect at that."

"A lot of rookie officers make that mistake. I made that mistake. I didn't get suspended for it."

"Are you questioning my judgement ?"

"I'm questioning you reasons, sir." And the 'sir' stings a lot more than the buffalo wants to admit. "I know you've had it in for officer Hopps the moment she became a police officer !"

It takes an effort of will for the buffalo not to smile. That's the will and the attitude he wished he saw the cheetah display more often. He's looking at him straight in the eyes. No flinch. No waver.

"I don't have it in for officer Hopps."

The cheetah's frown deepens and the buffalo's struggles against contradictory feelings. As a subordinate, the cheetah should be more respectful, but at the same time, he likes to see him full of combativeness. And the serious look is so good on him he feels his heart leap.

"You don't ? So sending her to work in the archive wasn't a way to get rid of her in any way ? Don't lie to me, you only send people here when you want to punish them."

"I never sent you here to punish you." It's as close as offended the buffalo's expression can get, and the feline doesn't miss it.

"We aren't talking about me, but of officer Hopps. She's a promising rookie and she could turn into a good cop one if you give her the chance. But she won't become one if you make it so she can't learn from her mistakes !"

"She is already a good cop." States the buffalo evenly, mainly because he believes it, and partly because it will throw off the cheetah.

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't so- What ?"

"I said that she's already a good cop."

"Then why did you suspend her ?"

Chief Bogo stares at Clawhauser for a few seconds. He can't tell him the truth, but he can hint at part of it. So maybe at least the cheetah won't be mad at him. He doesn't like the cheetah to be mad at him.

"This information is part of an open investigation, and I can't disclose it at the moment."

"It's such an easy ans-" Clawhauser's expression changes as he notices a subtle nuance in his old partner's expression. A nuance that means "I wish I could tell you, but I really can't." He saw that expression before. When Bogo was part of one of the biggest drug case of his career, involving several undercover officers, for instance.

Or when he refused to tell him the real reason why he fought so hard to keep him in the ZPD.

"It's that important ?"

"Yes."

"She isn't really suspended isn't she ?"

"She is, for all intents and purpose. And that is all that I will say. That is also a thing to keep out of your gossip channels." Adds the buffalo with the corner of a smile.

"They aren't my gossip channels."

"Sure, they aren't."

Clawhausher giggles and takes a paper bag he was keeping next to his desk. Guess they are eating together after all.

"I have something else to ask of you. Something I need to keep under the radar."

"How under the radar ?"

The buffalo's gaze flicks toward the door. He knows he closed it when he got down. "Mole level."

A paw shoot at the cheetah's mouth as he gasps. "Oh my gosh ! Do you suspect someone ?"

The chief could say every single prey officer, but it's really not a good idea. "You can trust officer Hopps, Wolford and Fangmeyer."

The rotund cheetah seem to reflect on it for a bit. "So only predators." He mutters.

"Officer Hopps is a bunny." Chief Bogo reacts lifting a brow.

"Oh, yeah, but she's an honorary predator. You can ask any predator officer about it."

The dubious glance the prey aims at his subordinates melts against his grin. "Alright. Anyway, I need you to look into who this mammal is. And where he works exactly. Nothing came up in the database." A photo appears on the chief's phone as he hands it over.

Clawhauser frowns and sends the picture to his computer in a few taps on the screen. "This guy is from Ramses Lab. Is he linked to that whole thing you can't tell me about ?"

"Yes."

The stern monosyllabic answer deters the cheetah to ask for more information on the case. Instead he refocuses on the photograph. "I'll go a reverse zoogle search, but I'm not sure I'll find anything. Maybe on social medias. His name is impossible to read. Do you have anything else to go on, like what position he occupies ?"

"I'd say he might directly work with drugs or chemicals, but it's only a hunch. Maybe you could check the traffic cam footage near different Ramses Lab compounds ?"

"I could, but I don't have the creden-" He's cut by the chief handing him a piece of paper. He reads it with a giggle. "Your password is GazelleLover69 ?"

"It's my birth year, Clawhauser." The buffalo growls, his ears heating up.

"Sorry. Well, I guess I have my work cut out for me…"

"Prioritize it over the archive filing. It's more important."

"Everything is more important than archive filing."

A snort escapes the buffalo. It's true. It's kind of sad too, that the feline has been relegated to that position. He could do so much more. "You could move to another office for the duration of this assignment if you want."

"I'd rather not. I…" _I don't want to put my coworkers in danger._ "Feel better here."

"Well then… You'll be doing all the footwork while I collect the honor. Just like old time, partner." The hoof that lands on the feline's shoulder is as awkward as the quip's delivery. Still, Clawhauser answers with large smile. He's about to pat the chief's hoof and stops midway, his gaze staring at his own paw before he retracts it.

"We remember our partnership differently. You were always putting in more effort than I was."

"I still have the file with all the unpaid hours we accumulated." _I have so much more than that._ "I'm still trying to catch up." The chief smiles, trying to act as if he hadn't noticed his old partner's hesitant paw.

"You can't anymore, a chief is always-"

"-on the clock !" They finish at the same time, imitating the previous chief's voice.

Both of them give shy chuckles. Then they get back to their meals, in a lighter mood than they were when it began. The chief is surprised to feel a smile lingering on his face.


	19. Girl Talk

_"And here we are again, this time, our guest is chief Bogo from Precinct One !"_

_"We are in my office !" He reacts with a glare. "Let me see the comments, so that I can be done with this."_

_"Here ya go."_

_With his glasses still on, the buffalo scrolls down. "There's only one by **Confused Goatee**. Three relationships ? What is he talking about ? Fangmeyer and Wolford... Of course, I can't say that I approve, but I can't say anything against it either... Hopps and Wilde ? A fox and a bunny ? That would be unusual. Unheard of, really. As for the third ? I can't hinestly say what you're talking about."_

_"I'm sure you don't." I smirk, to which he answer by lifting a stern brow._

* * *

 

Judy's approaching the place where Bellwether asked to meet her. It's a restaurant catering to small mammals, and after a quick glance at the menu, only to prey. She takes out her phone to shoot a text to the ewe but is cut short by a female voice calling her name.

"Judy !"

The bunny turns around to see Dawn Bellwether pacing toward her. Only a couple of steps behind her walks Jack Savage. She's surprised to see him there, but even more when the ewe gives her a curt hug, before taking her paws. "I heard what happened."

It's not a question and Judy chooses not to answer it, only biting her lips uncomfortably. Her eyes lingers to Jack and she smiles.

"Hey Jack."

The buck has weary eyes and his fur is messier than usual. But he still manages to look professional. "Hey Judy."

Dawn's gaze travel between the two, and when they doesn't start a conversation, she pulls the doe inside.

"Let's eat. I need to know everything."

Jack remains outside, and leans against the wall, his paws in his pockets. It's not often the assistant mayor asks him to bodyguard her, but she did each time she was meeting with Judy. He knows the small caprine cares about him and the doe, and that she meddled somewhat to get them together. She also probably knows they broke up. Is she trying to get them back together ? He doubts it. Maybe she simply knows they're still friend, and that with their usually complicated schedule, they can hardly make time for each other.

Judy sits at the table and a mole with large and thick glasses brings the menu to the table. She takes it, glances at the price and winces. She can afford it, she has money saved up, but it's still above what she'd call reasonable.

"I'm inviting you." States Bellwether.

"That's nice of you but-"

"No buts. You're my friend and I think you could use a little pick me up." The ewe says, with a tone that makes it pretty final. Judy doesn't try to argue.

While the ewe orders a glass of martini, Judy simply chooses an orange juice. She's not very fond of alcohol, at least, not in the middle of the day.

"So, what happened ?"

Judy lets out a little sigh. It's a tricky question, and she's a lousy liar. "A lot." She says curtly, playing with the edge of her napkin. It's the first part of the plan. It's actually the first part of a few different plans, getting closer to Bellwether would be a good way to get intel either way. She needs to gain her trust. It's possible that she isn't linked to the conspiracy, but chief Bogo and Nick were very insistent that they doubted it. Whether it was Ramses or Bellwether, there was always at least one member of these family with a hoof in the government. And the ewe is just that.

The assistant mayor leans forward with an empathetic smile. "I know it had to be a lot. Why don't you start at the beginning ?"

"I..." She hesitates. Lie isn't a habit at all, she wishes she had more time to prepare. Then again, she has been trained in interrogation techniques. Preparing would hinder her ability to improvise. And if she can't lie, she can lie by omission. She even has a great excuse for that. "I can't tell you everything. This is about an ongoing case. I messed up, and disclosing information is one of the things I'm guilty of. I don't think the chief would be pleased if I repeated that mistake."

"I understand, Judy." The ewe reaches over and presses her paw. "But I'm sure suspending you was too harsh of a punishment."

"You can't know that."

"What I know, is that Chief Bogo has made it clear that he didn't want you in his precinct." Bellwether says, while straightening her glasses. "That he sent you to the Meadowland's precinct, which I, for the record, think is great, even though you deserved to get into precinct One. I might be too harsh, but I doubt it. I'm not stupid Judy, I knew when I pushed for you to get onto the missing mammal case that the chief wasn't about to give it to you otherwise."

"I never thanked you properly for it. I'd say your timing was really on point with this." Judy answers, hiding her suspicious look by sipping on her drink. The ewe all but told her that she had put her on the savage mammals' tracks on purpose. That's her first clue of her involvement.

"As an assistant mayor, I need to know when to make an entry." She winks back. The ewe has probably been spying on her and the doe represses a shiver. "You shouldn't thank me for that, you should have been assigned to a real case to begin with… And I fear my meddling ended up in your suspension." Dawn adds dejectedly.

It's Judy's turn to reach over and press the ewe's hoof. She might be faking it, but she truly looks affected by what happened. "It's not your fault. Honestly, it's mine."

As the bunny settles back on her seat, the glass wearing mole comes back with the duo's order, two big salads, one with grated carrots and the other with roasted goat's cheese.

The ewe closes her eyes in pure bliss when she takes her first bite. "Oh my gosh, they have the best cheese in town."

Dairy products aren't that much of a rarity, but it's still unusual enough for Judy to be intrigued. Most adult mammals aren't made to digest such food, and even then, there aren't a lot of mothers willing to sell or give they milk away to make cheese with it.

"Have you ever tried it ?"

Judy shakes her head. "Not a lot of cheese out there in Bunnyburrow. I know there are small bovid and caprine communities and in thi-burrows that make some, but I never had the occasion."

"Not even in the Meadowland ?"

The bunny chuckles awkwardly. "It would feel weird to buy cheese made out of the milk of my neighbours. Well not directly my neighbours, but you know…"

The ewe nods. She knows. She still takes a small piece of her meal and extend her hoof toward the bunny. "Want to try ?"

Judy hesitates. This feels wrong somehow. "Eh, what the hell." She decides, eating the offered food. It's salty, but also smooth and moisty. The texture is curdy in her mouth, while it gives out a sort of goaty taste. Like their usual smell, but not aggressive, and certainly not unpleasant. "That's really good !"

"It is, isn't it ? Some like to put honey on top, when the cheese roast, and I agree. But it would be a crime with a cheese of this quality." Explains Bellwether, while taking another bite of her food. "Anyway, what can you tell me ?"

"Er… Well, as you might know, I found a lead on this case in the form of… Nicholas Wilde." She almost called him Nick.

The ewe gasps. "This criminal ? The creator of Wilde Times ?"

Judy nods. "Yeah. I mean, the tribunal reports states that he was only a fall guy, but I'm not buying it." She drops her head and realises that she might not be a good liar, but she was always a decent actor. "Not anymore." She adds between her teeth, replicating the scorn she had felt when she realised the fox had hustled her.

"Is he the one you disclosed informations about the case ?"

Judy nods, her gaze locked on her plate. She doesn't feel guilty about that, and she's pretty sure her eyes will betray her if she looks up. "Anyway, I came to him looking for information, and let's just say he wasn't really cooperative… At least the first time around."

"I'm not surprised."

The bunny smiles awkwardly. "Would it surprise you if I say I was ? I'm both a cop and a bunny, his ultimate antithesis, and I still didn't expect..." She trails off. "I had to threaten him… I told him that withholding information about a case was a criminal offense. So he dragged me around town. We went to see… Er…" She closes her mouth. "Actually, I can't tell you who we went to see, because it is somewhat linked to the case, even if it didn't bear any fruit."

"It's fine. I understand."

Judy nods, before her eyes darken. "Listen, I know I shouldn't really talk to you about that, but after all this, I thought I got followed by a pair of rams."

"Really ?" That expression of surprise is quite good, but there's something there that makes Judy believe Dawn is trying to hide her discomfort.

"Yeah. Mr Wilde managed to help me shake them off, but… What if they weren't following me, but him ? I mean, I'm just a cop, and whatever happened to the missing mammals, it's not as if I had discovered anything." She decides to go into full dumb speciest bunny mode. That, she knows how to do. She had enough brothers and sisters to know how to act that way. And she also has some history with it. "Oh gosh it all makes sense ! I'm so stupid. He made it sound as if they were following me, and I was so tired I didn't even question it. They were after him ! He's a fox and an ex-convict, of course he has enemies ! He just wanted to make me feel like I owed him !"

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes." The ewe soothes.

"I've been watching behind my shoulder for weeks." Judy continues hotly. "I even thought I saw mammals following me ! I was just imagining things because of this- of this- Pelt !" She finishes in a perfect imitation of the rage of her father when he saw the gash left by Gideon on his daughter cheek.

She lets her ears drop in front of her slouched face, trying to conjure some tears. She was good at fake crying when she was a kid.

"Judy."

She's almost there. Just one tear will do the trick.

"Judy, look at me."

One tear. Got it. She lifts head and look at the ewe.

"It's not your fault. He's a fox, he lied. They're sly and conniving, it's what they are. He managed to get out of life behind bars, you didn't stand a chance."

What they are. She wants to get up from her seat and slap the ewe across the face. Instead, the bunny nods sadly. "I know, but it still hurts. I should have known better. And then… He led me and Wolford into a wild goose chase, just because he could. It felt like we were chasing ghosts, he just piled one lie after the other… And he didn't get anything out of it. He did it just to mess with us."

"Don't you think he might be linked to the missing mammals ?"

Judy hesitates. "I- I'm not sure he would pull so much attention to himself if he was. That would not be a clever move. And I know now that he is very clever."

The ewe bits her lips. "Are you sure he isn't ? Linked to it, I mean."

The bunny fakes thinking about it. "Maybe he's trying a double bluff…? I honestly don't know. What do you think ?"

"I think… Well, if his goal was to make you stop suspecting him, he managed it didn't he ? It's a twisted way to do so, but if he enjoys messing with you…"

With a deep sigh, Judy bows her head. "Either way, it's not as if I could do anything about him at the moment."

"You aren't going to do anything ?"

Judy shrugs. "I got suspended."

"I could have a word with the chief."

"At this point, I don't think it would be a good thing. I'm just going to work out and try to relax."

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Smiles Bellwether. "I've been told you went around on your free time to investigate. I could arrange for some resources-"

The bunny lifts her paw and stops her. "Dawn, I appreciate what you're trying to do. You might think I'm a good cop and that being suspended was unfair, but I did screw up. I already pulled enough attention and problems to myself by going against the chief's orders. And I might even have caused harm to the case. This time, I think it's better if I sit this one out."

The ewe looks a bit disappointed at that, and Judy decides to risk it and throw her a bone.

"Besides, if I was still investigating, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell it to a city official, wouldn't it ?" She asks with a quick wink.

The ewe smiles. She perfectly got what the bunny meant. "The offer still stand, you know ? If you ever feel like you're not doing enough good at the ZPD, BellSec will gladly have you."

"It's starting to really get tempting, but I'm the first small mammal officer. If I quit, I'll send the wrong kind of message. As a small mammal in your position, I'm sure you can understand that."

"I am. Spirits knows I am !" She sighs. "But I think you should also think about yourself. In any case, I'm glad we talked about this. If you ever need something, know that you can come to me. I'll always be in your corner."

"And me in yours, Dawn."

That was nice little string of lies, and they floated out so naturally that the bunny feels a bit sick. But if Bellwether is working with the conspiracy, Judy needs to be trusted by her. Or at least, not suspected.

As Judy and Bellwether step out of the restaurant, a black car parks in front of it, its door opening. Only the assistant mayor gets in, waving her good bye.

"How is it going ?" Jack asks. Once again he stayed behind. Judy wonders if he did to propose some casual sex again. She hopes he won't.

"I'm fine. Not fun being suspended, but I'll survive. How are you ?"

The buck shrugs. "Fine, I guess..."

"You guess ?"

"I'm okay."

She observes him. His gaze doesn't meet hers and he's slouching a bit. Plus, the dark circles under his eyes are an indication that he didn't sleep much. She knows he sometimes has a hard time falling asleep, but it seems something specific is eating at him.

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

Boy, does he. "It's complicated."

"I've got time."

The buck nods, so does he. He leads the way toward a small terrace, and sits, the doe imitating him, before placing their order. Soon, a coffee and a tea are placed in front of them. Only after a first sip does Jack start talking.

"I'm kind of… Dating someone."

"Kind of ?"

He nods, clearly looking uncomfortable. And that is very uncharacteristic of him to look so unsure of himself. "Do they know you are dating ?"

"I'm not really sure. We have sex… A lot, actually, but I'm not sure if she thinks we are together, or if we are just friends with benefits. I'm not even sure if we are friends..."

Judy feels like she stepped in another dimension. She knows of the buck's past in term of dating, he always was very open about it. She never thought he would be uncomfortable in an undefined relationship, as long as it got him the sex he wanted. Unless he wants more than sex out of it. "Do you have feelings for her ?"

"Yes."

Time freezes. From any other mammal, it would have been expected.

"That's fantastic ! I mean, it is if she reciprocates. Have you talked to her about it ?"

"Not really. But even without that, it's pretty complicated. I know I stepped into something I shouldn't have, but I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Why is it complicated ? Is she dating someone else ? Or is she some kind of criminal."

"No to both."

"Then… what ?"

The buck draws a breath. He knows Judy is far from the most prejudiced mammal, but this is still a step beyond… Everything. "She's a… Okay… She's a predator."

Judy's jaw hangs loosely, and she blinks several times, before shaking her head. "Wait, because I think I hear you say you were dating a predator, and I'm pretty sure-"

"I did just say that."

"Oh." She falls mute, and Jack's expression turns to distraught. "Oh… Good for you I guess ?"

"You're not disgusted ?"

Disgusted ? Should she be ? She takes that idea and messes with it, imagining her kissing Nick- Okay. No. Bad idea. She's living with him, it would make things awkward. Plus they're friends now, she doesn't want to mess that up… Wow, it has been too long since she's gotten some tail for her mind to refuse to let go of that idea like that. No matter that this specific vulpine is nice, fun, caring, that his russet fur is so smoo- Noooope. Shut up. Not getting there. "I'm not disgusted. I guess it explains stuff that you are an inter. You told me you never had fallen in love with a bunny."

Jack lets go of the long sigh he hadn't realised he was keeping in. "That's true."

"What is she, then ? Weasel ? Wolf ?"

The buck shakes his head.

"A bear. You're dating a bear. I should have known you liked them to be bigger than you." She jokes, nudging him, which manages to lighten him up a bit.

"She a vixen."

Judy coughs her sip of tea through her nose. It takes a her a few seconds to find her bearings again, while Jack taps her back. "You're kidding." She scoffs

"I'm really not."

She stares at him. He's dating a female fox. The natural enemy of bunnies. Well, she knows he can defend himself, so she's not that worried for him. Besides, she herself wouldn't be too much against- No. Absolutely not. Nope. Shoving that thought right down the sin bin were it belongs. "So you had sex. With a vixen." She states.

"Er… Yeah."

"How is it ?" She blurts, making the buck snorts.

"Putting your big feet in your mouth again, Judy. Precinct One hasn't changed you." He grins.

"You don't have to answer." She says meekly, hiding behind her ears.

"No no. It's okay. It's… Kind of feral. A lot of sharp teeth and ear tugging. Nice if you are into that sort of thing."

Yep. Blushing. She's blushing. She hopes the buck is attributing it to the taboo this is supposed to be breaking, instead of her imagination going places she wishes it wouldn't.

"But you didn't go to a pred brothel, otherwise, I'm sure I would have heard about it." She says as she knows something like that would have been talked about on the news and the internet. Inter couples are still shunned, and the event that a buck working at BellSec of all companies would be part of one would had attracted attention for sure. "I hope you're being careful."

The buck shrugs. "She's a vixen, I'm a buck, I'm pretty confident I can't get her pregnant."

"I'm talking about the whole savage bit."

"I still have my bodyguard training. Besides, most of the time, she's not really in a state to do anything." He winks. And here's the cocky Jack she knows.

"Don't get too full of yourself. Anyway, that's why you were so down ?"

"Well, you know my opinion on predators." He states.

The doe nods. "Ticking Timebombs." It one of the things they could never agree on. Jack could only see the threat predators could be. "That had to be a bit earth shattering to you to develop feelings for one."

"It was. I just couldn't- can't get her out of my head. It goes… You know what I went through." She does, she knows about what happened to the VIP he was protecting. "It's like, sometimes I think she's out to get me, and she knows I feel like that. It's like I'm a chew toy for her. And then sometimes, she's… Sometimes I feel like I'm about to lose it. And then, she all… Kind. And soothing. Like she's in my head, like she knows what I'm thinking even before I do."

Guess Nick isn't the only fox that enjoys being antagonizing and zeroing in on other's insecurities. "So you don't know what she really thinks about you, if she returns your feelings. And it's eating you up."

"Pretty much."

"It feels like something you should talk to her about."

"I should." He agrees. "I just need to work up the courage."

"You really want it to work, don't you ?"

"I do. Spirits help me, I do." He smiles weakly.

"Then go talk to her. I'm with you, whatever makes you happy."

The buck chuckles. "You know Judy, that's a real waste that we didn't fall in love with each other."

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends." She grins pulling him into a hug that he reciprocates.

Then, they let go, and the buck gives him a sort of cocky smile. "Well, if it doesn't work with her, I'm glad I'll have at least a shoulder to cry on."

"At least… Jack, I won't be your comfort booty call." She grins, swatting his shoulder.

With a shrug, he takes a step back. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too." Judy answers, as he walks away. As he disappears after a corner, the doe slouches on the bench, her thought flying back toward the conversation she had with Bellwether. It hurts. She saw the ewe as a… Not friend, but someone she could count on until now. And true, she didn't confess to her role in the conspiracy, but knowing what she knows, it's easy for Judy to read between the lines.

The bunny feels a bit nauseous, while her tears rise up. She silently chokes them back and exhales. No. She's okay. It's okay. They suspected it. It's fine. She's fine.

* * *

Nick is walking in the street of Savanah Central. Checking that no one is paying attention to him, he enters a narrow street, and leaps over familiar dumpsters.

He knows that path as well as all the city's backstreets. With a practised leap, he reaches for an evacuation ladder and climbs up.

He's on a roof now, and it takes him only a couple of minutes to reach the one he seeks. Then, from his perch, he looks down to a schoolyard where kids are playing and running around.

His eyes fall on a pair of vulpines playing with a ball, sending it over a kid elephant. Nick notices that the three of them are a bit removed from the other children. Most of the others are divided into prey and predators, as it naturally occurs. At least, it's how he remembers school to be.

The pachyderm (a female, he guesses, as she's wearing a skirt), intercepts the ball and sends it upward. Robin runs up to her as she starts dribbling it, which is quite a feat given how small the ball is to her, and tries to take it. The ball is passed to Lucy who tries to dribble away from her brothers, but he manages to take it back. Then he passes to her again. It seems that whatever they're doing, it doesn't really respond to any rules. At first, he was afraid that his kids were teaming against the prey, but it's not the case.

Suddenly the elephant does something strange. She watches right and left, and then boops Robins nose with her trunk. Whatever that means, it froze his son and sent his daughter into a fit of laughter.

As Nick fondly watches his kids, the recess bell rings.

He knows he's being a bit creepy, but he doesn't see himself barging in on them whenever he wants. The children get back inside the building, and he's glad that he can see them through the classroom's window.

He'll stay there until he receives Judy's text. After all, he doesn't have anything better to do.

* * *

Chief Bogo exits Precinct One on the late hours of the afternoon, having changed back to civilian clothes. He's wearing a dark sweater under a long brown raincoat, with a pair of worn blue jeans. He has two very important appointment, one with councellor Lionheart, one with chief Blackfur, and he can't miss any of them. Taking his own car, he drives straight to city hall. He knows he won't be able to talk with the lion in his office, so they'll talk in his car… No. If he has part of a conspiracy aimed at controlling the city, he'd put microphones in his car. He'll need to think about something else.

He parks his car in the underground parking lot, before taking the stairs up. The lion's office is rather easy to find and he knocks on the large wooden door.

"Please enter." Comes the rumbling voice of the feline.

He pushes the door and does so, finding himself in the room with Lionheart, whom he expected to see and Mayor Swinton, whom he didn't.

The pig is wearing a pink vest over a dark dress. The make up is discrete, but gives her a severe face. She can't go for attractive, as she's aware of the common opinion on pigs, so that's the thing she usually goes for. Besides, it matches her personality.

The lion, on his part, is wearing an impeccable deep blue costume. He still has dark rings under his eyes which doesn't surprise the buffalo, as his work and campaign must have been made a lot more complicated with the string of savage mammal case out there.

"Good afternoon, Chief Bogo."

"Good afternoon mayor, councillor." He nods, before closing the door.

"I understand you asked to see me, Chief Bogo." States the Lion.

The buffalo almost groans. Did Lionheart think this was a political call ? That he's hear to ask for Judy to be fired ? If it's why the mayor is here, then he's making them all lose time. "Yes. However, I wonder why the mayor is present, even though it's always a pleasure to see you." He nods in her direction.

"She's here because she agrees with me that you are pushing to far on the way you treat officer Hopps."

"She messed up, she got suspended. That's all there is to it."

"So you're telling us this meeting has nothing to do with her ?" Asks the mayor.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't believe that." Answers Lionheart, standing up and leaning over his desk to meet Bogo's eyes. "You've been after having her in your precinct since day one. Now she gets her paws on a case and she gets suspended only a week later."

"As I said, she messed up. She has the potential to be great, but she hasn't reached it yet. As her superior, I need to remind it to her, and push her to strive to be better. Do you have a problem with that ?"

Their gaze battle, and the lion coughs to hide the fact that he can't hold it. He never could, really. "If you say so, chief. What brings you here then ?"

"I actually have remarked some irregularities in the precinct's administrative papers that I'd like to review with you, Leo- I mean, councillor."

"I-" It not regular. It wouldn't be in Lionheart's prerogative to even get near the precinct administrative paper. Not that he couldn't or shouldn't, it simply isn't supposed to be his job. But Chief Bogo slipped. He almost called him Leodore in an official setting. And the buffalo never slips, he's usually the one that reminds the lion not to. "Alright. Let's see it. Mayor, I fear I disturbed you over nothing."

"It's quite alright, councillor. I understand that the MII was you project and that you wish to see it handled properly. "Chief." She nods leaving the office.

When he's sure the sow went away, the lion sits back down. "What's happening ?"

"Not here." The buffalo answers. "We need somewhere private."

"There's no more private than this office."

"I don't believe that. Let's go." And the buffalo turns around, walking away.

The lion has to rush to keep up. "Adrian, seriously ? I don't have time for this !"

"You want to make time for this." Bogo answers, opening the door of a closet certainly too small to house them both.

"What's happening ?!"

"Not here."

The buffalo thinks for a bit, and then has an idea. He leads them toward the back of the building, where he knows are some unused offices. Sure enough, the now defunct rooms are still unused. The walls need a bit of paint, and the naked lightbulbs sadly sags from the ceiling, but that should do it.

"Good."

"What is it Adrian ? Why all this secrecy ?"

"Someone is making predators go savage."

"What !?" The lion's collar turns yellow and beeps. "Sorry." He apologizes, but the buffalo hasn't even flinched. "How do you know ?"

"This has come to my attention." The buffalo explains, showing the pictures his officers gave him, and explaining what they entail. When he has finished talking, the lion falls mute and intensely stares at his friend.

"Who brought it up to you ?" He finally asks.

"An anonymous source."

"That's a lie."

"Yes. And that's all that I'm going to give-"

"It's Hopps, isn't it ?""

"I'm not-"

"Oh please. I know you spent the whole night sending officers to look for her and her partner. Then you suspend her with a very nebulous motive. And then you come to me with this. So ?"

The buffalo should really not forget how clever that lion is. He has to be, he has carved himself a place in city hall while being a predator.. "I can't tell you who it is."

"Are you going to send her undercover ? Is it why you suspended her ? To cover for her absence at the precinct ?"

"Kind of." She isn't going undercover as much as trying to get closer to Bellwether to try and discover if she is or isn't in on the conspiracy.

"Kind of ?"

"I don't even know who are our enemies. I know Ramses Lab is dirty-"

"Everyone knows that."

"But I don't know how deep it goes. BellSec has to be in on it. Maybe even the mayor. We seriously lack intel at the moment, and I can't really go to the DA to get a warrant against Ramses Lab. So yes, she's kind of undercover."

Lionheart bites his thumb claw. It's true. District Attorner Ramowitz is very certainly in on it. And even if he isn't, he's too prejudiced. He would never admit that these proofs are enough to result in a warrant.

"Then what do we do ?"

"I don't know. But this will blow up sooner or later, and I'd rather you be prepared for when it does. If you have allies at the council, mammals you trust, that you REALLY trust, warn them too. And don't say a thing about Hopps. As far as everyone is concerned, she and her partner are suspended. Depending on how this case goes, it could just fizzle out, but if worst come to worst…"

"Civil war. Or a revolution. That predators would lose."

Chief Bogo nods. "Outnumbered ten to one. And knowing this bunny, she'll be at the worst place at the worst time when it goes to shit. So I need to keep her cover intact as much as I can."

"And do you have a plan for when shit hits the fan ?"

The buffalo scratches one of his brows pensively. "No. I don't. If it does before we come up with a plan we will lose." The truth is, even with one, he wouldn't bet on their chances.

The lion smiles. "We ?"

"Don't think for a second I wouldn't be on the right side of this." Darkly answers the buffalo.

Lionheart looks like he's about to hug his friend. Instead, he pats his shoulder. "You know, you're so bull-headed that if you're on our side, I have a hard time picturing us losing."

The buffalo chuckles at that. Lionheart, always the optimist. "In any case, I've told you what I had to. I have other mammals to see."

"Wait, before you go, how did Hopps discover this conspiracy while she was looking for the missing mammals ? And how are theses linked ?"

"I…" The buffalo hesitates. He can't tell him anything. He certainly can't tell him that the missing mammals are savage or that Judy knows where they are and refused to tell him. "I don't know." He lies.

"Alright. Take care then."

As the bovine disappears, the lion sighs in relief. If he doesn't know the link, then he doesn't know that Lionheart was the one covering the missing mammal's tracks. He's very proud that he so easily got the hang of the video editor software to modify the timestamps on the videos. Zootube tutorials were a blessing. And swapping the false footage for the real was child's play. He knows that this ruse won't hold for long, but as long as it gets discovered after doctor Madge finds a cure, he should be relatively fine. At this point, his chance at becoming mayor are pretty much non-existant, so it's not as if he was really making a sacrifice.

Now, he needs to make an important call.

Since he's already in an isolated place, he might as well do it now. He takes out his second mobile phone, the one no one knows he has. It's small black device, with black and white screen and buttons.

Buttons. How 20th century.

A couple of ring later and he gets through.

"Tundra speaking." Comes the heavily accented voice.

"It's Mane-"

"I know it's you, mudila. What do you want ?"

Whatever the word means, it's probably offensive, but the lion doesn't have the time to care. "I have news concerning the savage state."

"You do ?"

"Yes. It might be caused by-"

"Nighthowler. We now. Little bunny officer already figure out for us."

Lionheart gapes. She did ? "What ? How !? Chief Bogo just gave me that piece of intel ! He never mentionned you ! Does she know about the savage mammals too ?"

"She does."

It's impossible. The chief would never have left predators, even savage ones, in the paw of predators. Especially not to be experimented on. "The chief didn't mention that."

"Then she betray us not. She says she understood importance of what we did. Bunny wasn't lying."

Which means she probably stood her ground against Bogo, which isn't a small feat. He must've drilled with questions the moment she came back. "You need to tell me everything." He states.


	20. Cigarette Daydreams

_"There are also comment on AO3, Mr Lionheart."_

_The lion switches tab. "I see. First, Mr **Confused Goatee** : I too doubt that things will end up in a really nice way for those too. As for what was written at the beginning of the chapters, though it was deleted, it kind of still applies."_

_"Honestly, it's a bit blurry in my mind, but yeah, that has, or will, still happen."_

_"It seems that **Zyi** is anticipating for things to explode soon, and I too can see that coming. I wish Bogo would pull his horns out of his ass and do something about the situation, but a feline can dream... As for Jack... Well I can't honestly say I'm on his side either. Finally, **A_Worm :** You're asking the right questions. From what I read of the script, they will be answered in time. It seems a lot of people are really focused ont the love life of your characters. Might almost forget this all takes place in a dystopic universe."_

_"Oh don't worry. I'll remind them soon enough." I grin._

* * *

 

Chief Bogo is driving fast toward the rainforest district. He doesn't break out the rotating light, but he's really tempted to. He asked Clawhauser if he could give him the time chief Blackfur left her office, and as always, the cheetah delivered. Bless this fluffy loveable goofball and his ZPD network. Problem, he has about five minutes to get there before she leaves, and he's not sure he can make it. Of course, he could have made an appointment, but he'd like to keep their discussion as off the record as possible.

He parks his car only a street away from the precinct, and rushes toward it.

The buffalo's right on time, as he sees the panda bear exit the precinct. And good news, she's wearing civilian clothes. They won't stick out too much.

"Wight." He greets, reaching her in a few quick strides.

"Adrian." She greets back. They were never on first name basis, so that raises all sorts of flags (mostly red) for the ursid.

"We need to talk privately. Not at a government facility."

"How important is it ?"

"City wide chaos."

The buffalo is absolutely not the type to joke about that kind of stuff, and the panda's fur stands on end. "I know a place."

He follows her through the cities street, both of them regularly checking over their shoulders for followers. Chief Bogo suspect their wariness to be overkill, but he's not about to take any chances. She leads him in narrow streets (for mammals their size), before they find themselves at the back door of an habitation building. She uses a key to unlock it, and climbs to the second level. Then she unlocks a door and lets him enter first. The place is mostly empty, the few pieces of furniture are covered with sheet covered sith dust. Whatever this place is, it hasn't been used in a very long time.

"Alright, what's the deal ?" The panda asks.

A lot of mammals would think the buffalo is crazy to reveal all this to another high ranking officer in the city, especially a prey. But here's the deal : First, chief Blackfur has always had the same political views as him, and might be even more supportive to predators. Second, she has a deep rooted hate for prey supremacists.

When he has finished telling her everything he knows, even the plan he has to make Judy get closer to Bellwether and gain more of her trust. The panda remains silent, arms crossed and fist to her mouth.

"Do you believe everything you told me ?"

"At ninety-nine percent. I already told Lionheart."

"I'm not sure it was a wise move, but I suppose it's done. So, you're sending officer Hopps to infiltrate ?"

"I wouldn't say infiltrate. We don't know precisely who are the responsible mammals yet."

"Pretty much all of Ramses Lab. And by extension, BellSec. You sent her to befriend Dawn Bellwether. How is it not infiltration ?"

"Because she has the choice not to do it. If she decides it's too risky, she can just pull out. I know she won't, but I'd rather know what she's doing and have sanctioned it than not. I still don't like the idea of putting her that close to danger."

"Is it why you don't want to admit what you sent her to do ?"

"Yes."

The panda lets escape a chuckle. "Is it because she's a bunny ?"

"It's because she's a rookie."

"She's been working as a cop for a year already."

"At precinct 5." The buffalo snorts. "Might as well have been a vacation."

That, the panda can't argue against. The Meadowlands have the lowest crime rate in all Zootopia. "So, what do we need ?" She asks to redirect the conversation.

"Intel, for starters. Then mammalpower. Predators, we can probably trust, but we need to know they can keep their mouth shut. Maybe some that would have very personal stakes in this."

"Okay." She answers. "I think I already know one. Let's go."

The buffalo looks at the panda, dumbfounded. "What, now ?"

"Were you planning to do anything else with your evening ?" She answers with a sarcastic grin.

* * *

"What are you doing ?" Nick asks. He's been typing away on his own phone since they arrived, only for Judy to get getting "stuff" as an answer when she asked what he was doing, so she had decided to do something she had been postponing for too long.

The doe is staring at her phone screen with focused eyes. Her ears and nose are twitching, and she regularly tenses up. He saw her do it several times since they came back and he didn't ask until now because he thought it was private.

The bunny pulls the earbuds from her ears. "Nothing."

"That why look like you have just seen a ghost ?"

"Erh…"

"Seriously, are you sure you're okay ? Whatever you're watching, I'm not sure it's good for you."

Judy sighs and turns the screen toward the fox. It shows a polar bear thrashing in a cell on the other side of a glass wall.

"It's necessary."

The fox stares at her in a mix of awe and incomprehension. "Is it some kind of messed up therapy ?"

"It's exactly that. I'm trying to get accustomed to polar bears again. I'm taking the crash course way."

"Are you sure you aren't going to have a panic attack ?"

The bunny chuckles and turns off the video app. "I told you, I did it before for foxes. It's simply a matter of time. But I could use a little pick me up after that."

"Like what ?" Is it a hug ? Does she want a hug ? He'll give her a hug.

"Is there an ice cream parlor nearby ?"

"In Happytown ?" He snorts. "Heh, no."

"Could we watch some Nutflix, then ?"

"Nutflix it is." He smiles, grabbing the remote control, before hearing a tap at his window.

"Were you waiting for someone ?" Judy asks, as she goes to her bag to get her pepper spray (that she "forgot" to give back when she returned her service weapons).

"Nope."

The backlighting prevents them from seeing who their visitor is, and the fox climbs the ladder while the bunny places herself next to it. If it's anyone dangerous, she'll kick the ladder to get the fox out of the way and spring up to the assailant. The window is high, but she knows she can manage the jump.

The fox peers through the window and frowns. "It's Reggie." He states as he opens the window. "Hey Reg-"

The mustelid tackles him and they stumble to the ground from the top of the ladder. Nick's collar zaps him mid fall. As his attacker lands on him, Nick feels blessed to be a small mammal. Less mass, less speed, less damage. He's still going to feel it in the morning.

"I knew you knew where my uncle was, Wilde !"

"Anger issues, much ?" The fox snarks back, as it's the only thing he knows to do in the face of danger (aside from running).

His collar beeping yellow, the weasel pulls his fist back, ready to punch with all his anger, but his wrist is caught by Judy. "Stop it, officer." She orders. He tries to shove her back, and instead, he finds himself in an armlock, his face mushed against the ground. "I knew the sensitivity was low, but I'm surprised you're not getting zapped."

"We need to be able to do our work." He answers, pushing with his free paw to get his face away from the bare concrete.

"You call this work ?"

"No. I call this getting answers." He tries to shake her off and feels a knee bury itself in his back.

"You'll be calling it 'getting a broken arm' if you don't calm down." Comes her grim answer.

And just like that, Nick is reminded that she did, in fact, take down a polar bear bare-pawed.

Also, pissed Judy is hella hot.

The mustelid takes a deep breath in. And blows it out. "Alright. I'm calm. See ? No more yellow light."

"I dunno Carrots. Maybe you should cuff him, he could still try something funny."

"I don't think attacking you is funny."

"But it was ! I went "Hey Reg-", and then "gark" and then I got zapped. Classic cartoon content."

Judy winces. That hit a bit too close to home. Saturday morning cartoon, big bad foxes chasing bunnies, getting zapped, getting tricked, getting hurt by tumbling rocks, explosives, knives, falls. And before meeting him, yeah, she would have found it funny. She rolls her eyes, because there's nothing to answer, given that he's only teasing anyway. Lifting the mustelid to his feet, she remains between him and the fox.

"Where's Duke ?" He asks, while rubbing his sore arm.

"Why would I know ?" Nick answers.

"I just had a massively enlightening discussion with my boss and the bunny's. Big conspiracy, Ramses Lab being at its helm. A bunch of suspicion toward Bellwether. The missing mammals being in fact savage and hidden away, being experimented on as we speak. And I bet he's part of those. So you're going to tell me where my uncle is and I'm going to bring him back."

"Back from what ? Being a savage ? The 48 hours threshold is behind him. In two months top, either his heart will have given out because of the strain, or he'll fall into a catatonic state that will leave him braindead." Coldly argues Nick. "Does he have any better alternative ?"

Reggie stares at him angrily. The fox is right. There's no better alternative than to be experimented on. At least now, they now what might causing the savage state, or at least a way to trigger it. It could be a way to also reverse it. "He's still my uncle, Nick. I want to see him."

"No can do, Reggie."

"And why is that ? I know you know where he is."

The fox shakes his head. "Because either you'll run off to tell your colleagues and mess it all up, or you're going to go on your own and the mammals that have your uncle won't let you go."

The weasel is seriously beginning to consider beating the info out of the fox, but he knows the bunny won't let him. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly, he has to find another solution. "Listen, all I want is to be sure he's alive, okay ? I want to be able to tell Duchess and my sis he's still breathing."

Nick is about to say no, but Judy answer before he can. "What about muzzletime ?"

"Carrots, Duke's savage. He can't-"

"We could ask- Someone. Reggie, would it be okay if you could see him through muzzletime ?"

"I wouldn't say okay, but I guess I can't really argue, can I ?"

"Nope. You can't. Alright, I'll try to call- her." Nick answers, before taking out his phone and finding the right name in his contact list. "Hey !" He greets as soon as he gets an answer. "Nice to hear you... Yeah, me and Carrots went home fine. Say, I have Duke's nephew here that wants to make sure his uncle is alive. Could you… Yeah, through the camera. Don't show yourself though, I don't trust him."

For a few seconds, Judy wonders how he'll conceal the badger's identity if her ID is showing on screen, but Nick has saved her under the nickname "Mad scientist."

They see the camera moving in a dark corridor. Then it stops.

"I won't keep the light on for long. Their eyes get really sensitive to it." The female voice explains. Then there as a metallic sound and a cell appears in front of the screen. There's a torn bed, scratched walls, and food smeared on the floor. The mustelid is on all four, staring at the phone, until he charges and bounces against the window with a snarl.

"Could you take a screenshot ?" Reggie whispers. "Duchess won't believe it if I don't show her."

The fox hesitates. It probably isn't wise to spread that kind of evidence, but Reggie close enough to munch him if he doesn't, so he takes the screenshot.

"Okay, that's all kids. He's getting really agitated." Madge states, turning off the light. Then the video feed stops

"Hey, while I have you, how's the testing going ?" Nick asks.

"It's… Fine. I have a few of K- a few drug experts working with me now. Now that we now what we're looking for, we've been able to identify the Nighthowler in the predators blood stream. It's present in all of their systems, as well as in all the other predators that went savage in the last two months."

"What ?" Reacts the bunny. "How do you know ?"

A chuckles is heard from the other side of the line. "Bunny, I'm a doctor. I know other doctors that have ways to get their paws on the blood samples I needed. Don't worry, I was careful, they don't know anything about the conspiracy yet."

"Good." Answers Nick. "So, about the Nighthowler, what did you discover ?"

"Not much. It kind of clumps at the bottom of the frontal lobe and seem to take over their thinking process… Not to get technical, but basically, it infects the brain and remains there."

"Do you thinks you could reverse it ?" Judy asks.

"With the right medication, we might, now that we know what it is. If getting the Nighthowler out of their body is enough to get them sane again, then they'll be okay. We just need to find the right compound to get it to untangle itself from their cells. And keep them alive in the process."

"If you kill Duke-" Begins Reggie.

"We actually had to vote on who we were beginning the testing on. We're still only testing on blood at the moment anyway, but Baagh lost. Or won, depending on how you see it." They can tell she's trying joke about it, but her voice is strained. She doesn't like to have to risk mammals lives, even for a good cause. "Shit, I'll lose my medical license over this." She adds in a sigh.

"How long do you think it'll take to find a cure ?" Reggie asks.

"No idea. We're testing compound after compound on their blood and some stuff might work, but it's chemicals that would be deadly to them in the quantities we're using. The most optimistics of us says weeks. I'd say months."

Judy bits her lips. "If it's a matter of month, then..."

"The ones that are currently savage might be dead by the time we find a cure, yes. If we had the base chemical with which they had been infected, I'm pretty sure it would go way faster."

"What do you mean 'base chemical' ? I thought it was Nighthowler ?" Judy reacts.

"It's based on it, there are too many similarities for it not to be. But we tested it on blood to see how its structure would change and it hasn't in the same way. We thought going through the brain altered its structure, but it doesn't."

"How do you know ?"

The older mustelid's gaze avoids the screen for a few seconds. "We have a test subject."

"On a mammal ?" Nick asks. "Someone volunteered to get injected with regular Nighthowler ?"

"No… I injected an already savage mammal."

"YOU WHAT !?" Nick shouts, zapping himself in the process. "Are you crazy ?"

"Well, no, I'm not. And used a very small quantity. It wasn't going to make a real difference anyway."

"What if it had killed him ?" He asks with a frown. "You can't risk that."

"We're already testing on them. I wasn't going to risk someone else's sanity. Anyway, and before you completely lose your shit again, I was able to get a brain scan of Baagh, and the effect seemed similar to what the other savage are experiencing, but he was able to metabolise the stuff away really quickly. It seems that whatever Ramses Lab made with the product, mammal bodies aren't able to process it, or at least not quickly enough. Therefore, it clumps into the brain."

"What if you had the real chemical ?" Nick asks. "How much time do you think it would take to find a cure ?"

"My team and I talked about it. They say a week tops. But even then, there's still no guarantee that ridding them of the Nighthowler will reverse their state anyway. Though, after this finding, I'm really beginning to think the Nighthowler is way more than just a trigger."

"So do I." States the bunny.

"Talk about useful experiments." Mutters Reggie. "Fuck ! There's just… Nothing I can do. Is there ?"

"I'm sorry." Answers the voice over the phone.

"S'fine. Take good care of him, okay ?"

"I will, Reggie. Bye."

The weasel officer exhales slowly and sits down on the edge of Nick's bed, taking his in his paws. He keeps breathing slowly, knowing that if he loses control, he's probably going to cry.

"Reggie-"

"Shut up, Wilde."

"Dude, I'm-"

"My uncle is going to fucking die." He begins in a strangled voice before it turns into a mutter. "Everything was going so fucking well ! Got into the police, not treated like crap by my colleagues for being a weasel. Even got a girlfriend… But no, something had to go to shit, didn't it ?" He closes his eyes an sniffles, before wiping his face. "Fuck it. Just fuck it all." He shakes his head and gets up from the bed with a smirk. It seem like he is tearing himself out of his grief, as a smirk appears on his face. "It was Madge, wasn't it ?"

Judy's surprised by the instant change in his behaviour, but Nick isn't. He used to act like that too, shoving the sadness back, and hiding it like it didn't have any power on him. It usually doesn't hold for long, but the mustelid won't need it to.

"Nope. Not at all." The vulpine answers, trying to remain neutral.

"Wilde, I'm not stupid. I know you don't have many doctors on your contact list and I recognized her voice. And she called me Reggie, she knows me. Listen… I can't do anything with that piece of intel. I'm pretty sure she's into hiding and that it'd take way too long to find her on my own. And I know these experiments need to happen. I hate the idea of my uncle being subjected to that kind of treatment, but… I understand it's his only hope. Still, I have a favour to ask."

"Go ahead."

"If something happens, if you go after the ones that did that to him… I want in. I don't care if it's illegal, or immoral. I refuse to let them get away with this. I need to do something, or I'll just turn crazy. And send me that screenshot too."

The fox hesitates. "You realise It could be risky to tell your family about Duke."

"I started keeping my dad's secrets long before I entered the police, Wilde, and so did they. I'll tell them enough and they won't spread it around."

The fox keeps hesitating, until the bunny put a paw to his forearm. "Nick, give him the screenshot. If it was someone from my family, I'd want to know."

He would too. Nodding, and with a few tap of his thumb, the picture is sent to the mustelid's phone

* * *

"Honey."

"Hmmm ?"

The fennec fox is only wearing a pair of short, and is splayed on the ratel's torso, effectively using he as a furry and comfortable mattress (spirits bless her for that plump body). The mustelid has put her laptop on her chest and is currently typing away in a kind of awkward position, her shoulder resting on a pillow and her head against the wall.

"D'ya take yer pills today ?"

The only answer is the continuous typing noise.

"Arright." He sighs, directing himself toward her desk and pulling open the drawer. "Ya know underwear are a thing, right ?"

"My home, my rules. You're technically breaking them by wearing shorts." She answers casually, her gaze still riveted to her screen.

"Right. Here's your pill."

She glances at him. "You're still wearing shorts."

"If I take 'em off, will ya take the damn pill ?"

She nods and he sighs again, flicking the button of his short with a thumb and letting them slide down. "Happy ?"

"Very." She doesn't even spare him a glance and extends her paw, as the vulpine gives her her medication. He's careful to check when she gulps it down. "Happy ?"

"Yeah."

"Back to cuddle time, then." She states, pointing at her belly.

"Ya made me lose the shorts fer nothing ?"

"You were breaking the house rules, Finn. It's not nothing. And I'm working."

The fennec fox groans. The worst part is that she isn't infuriating on purpose. That's the whole problem with the medication, she loses her delusions, but it also induce mood swings and some change in behaviour. One of which is mild dissociation, and spirits knows he has a hard time dealing with that.

So he crawls back on her belly and strokes her fur. Soon, a paw slither down to him and wraps around his back.

"Hey honey ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Whatchu workin' on ?"

"Finishing to repair what I can of some data a sheep colleague tried to send me a while ago."

"What for ?"

The mustelid slide her computer to the side and eyes him. "Does it really interest you ?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't need to fake it to get in yer pants." He grins, to which answers with a giggle.

"Actually, I don't really know what it's for. He sent it to me just before he died, and the transfer was incomplete."

"Wait, the guy died !?"

She nods. "In a fire. Happened a few weeks ago, but I doubt it was an accident. Come to think of it, I think he was trying to warn me about the reality of the cudspiracy." And there it is, the glint of passion in her eyes.

"What about it ?"

"Well, if he was trying to warn me or blow the whistle, it means that not all sheep are bad. Some of them can get out of the herd mentality ! I pieced together that he was working at Ramses Lab, but he was always so secretive about what he did there, I don't think he trusted me. If he had been able to send me this data, we might have cracked all this open weeks ago. Now, as I said, I don't what this data is, but it has to- No. No, no, no, no !"

The fennec fox gets up and goes to face the screen with her.

"What's happenin' ?"

"Its… I can't repair it ! I have some loose compressed files, but most of it is just… Fucked !"

"Can't you do anythin' ? Don't you have any last minute solution ?"

She shakes her head. "This is my last minute solution… Maybe if I had more processing power..."

"Why don't you use the big thing ?" The fennec asks, pointing to her server with his thumb.

"I am, remotely. All I have is..." She opens the few things she was able to recover. Blueprints of a few differents buildings appear on the screen. "This. It doesn't even say where they are."

"Well, there are labs and stuff." He says, running a finger on the screen. "This looks like the map of one of Ramses Lab building. And look at this !" He adds, pointing at a -1 marking. "Underground level, you might have put your paw on something covert."

"Might be, but we can't know where it is, can we ? I can compare the map to some of their building, but..." She rubs her eyes, a clear sign that she has spent long enough time on that task at the moment. "I'll shoot a text to Nick, maybe he'll know what to do with it." She sighs dejectedly before taking her phone and sending him a text. "Finn, I'm disappointed." The mustelid pouts.

"Wanna snuggle an' watch shitty movies ?"

"Yup."

* * *

Ralph is bored. He feels like he's caught in his entire Nutflix backlog and watched every single movie the streaming platform as to offer.

And it's only been three days.

The tiger came around to check on him every single day, at least once in the morning and once on the evening, once with a full shopping back, as he couldn't really get out to buy food.

When he tried to engage conversation, it went a bit like this :

"Hey, Fang."

_Nothing._

"Want a coffee ?"

_Still nothing._

"A donut ?"

_Dead silence._

"Do you want to keep glaring at me ?"

_Glaring intensifies._

"Okay then."

 _Door slams_.

The wolf is starting to lose his patience. He's already feeling shitty enough about the whole "letting citizen getting experimented on by the mob" situation, but feeling like he lost one of his friends in the process is hard.

Sure, he received a few calls from Jackson, Clawhauser, Pennington and a few others, but the only one that actually took the time to come and see him is the female tiger. And she isn't talking to him.

And it hurts.

\- 1 -

 _Door slams_.

Nadine takes a step back, then another, and finally her back hits the wall.

She wants to talk to him, but she can't. There's something in the way.

She can feel it pooling inside each time she sees him. The anger. And this cold and overwhelming feeling of sadness.

Why does she feel like the wolf let her down ? Her thoughts go back to the moment he admitted having left the savage predators to be experimented on. That's why she's angry at him and she knows it.

But she'd have done the same, that too she knows. And that too, angers her.

Tightening her fists, she leaves the building, but not before punching a wall in frustration, leaving a dent in the cheap plaster.


	21. Art Of Doubt

_And welcome to the first AO3 comment answering session featuring several guests. Like on FF.net, Chief Blackfur, do you want to answer first ?_

_"There isn't much to answer. **Confused Goatee** and **A Worm** as well as you have told everything there was to say. Though the differences between panda and other types of bears will be mentioned in the fic at some point in the future. It's kind of important."_

_Only kind of ?_

_"It personally is. Not so much if we look at it on a larger scale. I'd give the mic to honey, but she isn't there."_

_I'll just switch sound entry to the laptop._

_"Hello there ! It's me, your favourite hacker ! As to answer **SaberGatomon** 's comment, I didn't get part of the Nighthowler serum. Only some plans of buildings I can't recognize. Maybe it wasn't very clear in the last chapter ? The writer will have to check. And I hope Judy, Reggie and Nick will infiltrate one of Ramses Lab's building, because I don't see how we'll get any evidence otherwise. Hey fat cat !"_

_"Wuh... What ?"_

_Clawhauser jumps back from his screen as it starts talking._

_"Who's there ?"_

_"A friend. The next comment is for you."_

_"Ah ! Alright. Sorry our story made you cry **SeizeTheDay**. I'd give you words of reassurance, but I don't know how it will end. Hang in there buddy."_

* * *

 

"You really need to stop doing that."

Judy lifts her gaze from her screen. Her breath is short and her fur is standing on end. "Doing what ?"

"Whatever this is." The fox says pointing at the device in her paws. She's been at it for since they finished eating dinner. So for the last couple of hours. And he know she'll spend a portion of the night doing it too if he doesn't stop her.

It's been the same routine for the last four days, and it's starting to get distressing. It seems the bunny hasn't landed from her adrenalin high since the Koslov episode, and Nick is starting to be worried for her.

"I'm getting better."

The tod rolls his eyes. "You should be relaxing."

"I… I'm relaxed."

Nick squints his eyes in disbelief. When Judy came back from her meal with Bellwether, she still seemed really distressed but brushed it off when he tried to talk to her. And it was right after their brush with death. He knows how to read mammal, and that slight hesitation confirms that she hasn't released the pressure since that event, and she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

She's going to implode, she's going to hurt herself. It's getting harder to pretend he doesn't care. It has been since they started really working together, now that he thinks about it. "Wanna talk about it ?"

Judy lifts a perplexed brow. "You want me to actually tell you what's on my mind ?"

"Well…"

"Because last time I checked, you didn't really do friends."

Her tone is snappy, and the fox gives her and indulgent smile.

"So, you do have things on your mind."

The bunny slowly exhales. "I'm fine." She says, before turning her gaze back to her phone.

Nick inwardly groans. Someone's running away from their own feelings. He has too much experience with that, in fact, losing himself in the Wilde Times project after the death of his wife was exactly that.

"Carrots-"

He's starting to get on her nerves. She has enough on her plate with Bellwether, the conspiracy, and… Everything. She doesn't need the fox to stop her from at least putting one of her problems behind her. "You want me to stop watching this ?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't we get back to the discussion about your bullet wounds ?" She smiles innocently, pointing at his belly. It's low of her, but at least she knows he'll leave her alone now.

"You drive a hard bargain, Carrots."

Nick is turning the idea in his head. He can't lie to himself about the fact that he likes her and wants to get closer to her. And technically opening up would the right way to do so. However, he also knows he shouldn't get close to her, it was never good to anyone, including himself.

The thing is, that story could open a wedge between them, one he isn't sure could ever be crossed. Tell her the story, or not tell her the story… He can't decide what decision to take. So he does the next worst thing.

"Do you really want to know about that ?"

He leaves the decision in her paws.

Judy's eyes widen, she never expected him to actually offer to tell. Unless he's bluffing… But why would he be ? And the truth is, she wants to know. She knows the content of his record, but she has realised by now that it's only one side of his story.

"Yes, Nick. I do."

"Well…" He begins, sitting on his drawer bed. "It's been… Wow, almost ten years now. Don't I feel old..."

* * *

It's been a long time coming. Nick doesn't like setting mammals up, but it has to be done. Mad Rick has been loose for too long, he cost too much money to both Koslov and Mr Big, and none of them have realised it.

That he likes killing, and manages to get paid to do so is one thing. That he goes extra-curricular on the week end to satisfy his sadistic impulses is another. Nick probably wouldn't have given two thoughts about it if he had kept doing things on the down low, but he almost got Finnick killed, and put a few bullet holes in the side of his van. He doesn't want to think about the next time he'll go crazy. And Nick doesn't want to think about the next time he'll cross path with Rick's son and see the kid's face swollen.

But he does think about it.

The weasel is a danger and he intends to bring it to a stop. All he has to do was set him up. A drug deal, the right hyenas at the wrong place. Putting all the blame on the weasel.

Easy.

\- 1 -

Nick's holding his side and panting. It went wrong. It all went wrong. That mad weasel is after him, and the fox knows he won't stop until he can use his pelt as a rug.

He had been working with the Cacklers from the beginning. It wouldn't surprise him if the weasel had Hyena blood in his ancestry (He'll figure out the genetics later, it's not his primary concern at the moment). The weasel double crossed them, two of Koslov's bear are dead, and the money is gone. Koslov thought it was a simple drug deal, and entrusted everything to him. And he screwed it up.

The fox is glad he thought about capping himself before the hustle, because otherwise he'd simply be twitching like a fish out of the water while the weasel would be emptying the rest of his bullets in his body. He supposes the weasel didn't expect the fox to sock him after being shot.

Nick scrambles madly to his place when he realises that it's a massively stupid idea. Mad Rick knows where he lives. Koslov knows where he lives. They know who his friends are. He's not safe and they aren't either. He needs to leave. He needs to hide. He needs… A disguise.

Before beginning to search his drawers, the fox shoots a quick text to Finnick. The guy needs to know that he has to hide, and he'll find a hiding place for his parents too. And Honey already lives hidden anyway.

Nick finds one of the skirts he uses for one of his scams, as well as a clean shirt and light pink vest and some make up. He quickly bandages his wound and puts the clothes on, before shoving as much stuff as he can in a sport's bag. He takes a dozen second to apply some make-up and messes up a bit, but it'll have to do.

He's barely at the end of the street when he sees a large car stopping in front of his building, a pair of polar bear exiting it. Well, that was close. He keeps walking forward, trying to look as inconspicuous as a fox can be in this city.

He slips into a dark alley and takes out his phone again. He needs to call Mr Big. The guy was as wronged as Koslov by Rick's actions. The fox didn't want to bring both mob bosses into this, mainly because making Koslov look weak in front of his main associate would be the fastest way to a painful death. But that doesn't matter now, his only way out is to try and make things right, and the only voice of reason the polar bear listens to is money's. Henceforth, calling Big and hoping he'll understand.

\- 2 -

Nick's sitting on a back alley of sahara square, trying to patch himself up again. Big told him he'd "talk to Koslov". Which means : Stay hidden until I call you back. Going to a hospital with a bullet wounds is a surefire way to get the police involved. On the other paw, he's wearing a skirt, losing blood, and his vision is getting hazy. His options are quickly getting limited.

"Mrs, are you okay ?" Asks a female voice near him. The male fox looks up to see a female of the same species looking at him with a worried expression. She's wearing a tartan dress, a fake leather vest over an expertly torn tank top, and fingerless gloves. Punkishly cute, right up his alley.

"Peachy." He answers, trying to get his voice high pitched enough to sell his disguise.

"You've been shot."

"I've been shot at before." He answers. "Not the first time. You should go before-"

A paw grabs the bandages he's using and secures them tighter above his skirt making him hiss in pain, his collar beeping. "Let's go." She says, pulling him to his feet.

"I don't need-"

"Yes, you need." She declares, taking the tod's bag and swinging it around her shoulder. "I don't live far. You can rest at my place."

"Why are you helping me ?"

"The world is shit. We are both vixen. We need to stick together."

He thinks about protesting, but he doesn't. He doesn't know that vixen, which means whoever is looking for him won't approach her. It's probably his safest bet.

\- 3 -

The vixen lives at the sixth level (without a lift) of her building. She half carried the tod on the last couple of level as he could barely stand anymore. Now she's in the bathroom, looking for a first aid kit while Nick pulls up his shirt. And he hesitates.

"Why are you still wearing your shirt." The vixen asks as soon as she's back.

"It's very cold." Nick improvises in a weak voice.

"Blood loss. Of course. Just hold it up." She kneels near him and doesn't insist, instead beginning to shave the fur around the wound. "What's your name ?"

"Marian. You ?"

"Scarlet. What happened to you ?"

"I got shot. By a weasel. The bullet is still inside."

After the fur is shaved, the vixen stops and looks up at the tod. "I… Have never done this before."

Nick bits his lips. He has, but never on himself. "Do you have some vodka ?"

A lot whining and swearing later, Nick manages to get the bullet out of his belly. He's guiding Scarlet's stitching in a daze.

"Done !" She declares.

Nick looks at her work and smirks. "Yup. I'm gonna have a scar."

"You're welcome." She shoots back with the same smile. "You should go take a shower."

"In a couple of minutes." Nick croaks, to which Scarlet nods. He needs at least five minutes after that.

"So, you've been shot before ?" She asks.

"Well, I've been shot "at", before." He grins.

"Wait, you had never done it on yourself ?"

He shakes his head. "Nah. Not on myself. I got a collapsed lung once, though."

"How did you survive that ?"

"Friend of mine had a knife and a pen." Nick can still remembers Finnick's longest string of slurs.

"Do you get injured a lot ? What kind of job do you do ?"

He shrugs dismissively and winces in pain. It pulled on his stitches. "This and that. Whatever I can. Sometimes it goes fine. Sometimes, I get shot at… I think I'm ready to get up."

"Alright. Heave-ho !"

The tod accepts her help to stand up and grabs her paws. He goes to his bag and pulls a few other female clothes he has, mostly stuff bought at the flee market. As she helps him reach the door to the bathroom he stops her. "I'll take care of that on my own."

"Are you sure ?"

Nick nods. "Yeah I'm not… Comfortable with other people seeing me in the nude."

The vixen shoots him a dubious look.

"I promise to call if I need help." He adds, getting her to relents. "Listen, I hate to take advantage from your generosity, but do you have something to eat ? You can take some cash from my… Boyfriend's wallet to cover the cost. It's in my-"

"No, it's fine." The vixen smiles. "Go clean yourself up."

He takes a quick shower, using the vixen's towel to dry himself, and steal some of her make up. He's afraid he'll look too much like a male if he doesn't apply some.

\- 4 -

Nick has been staying with Scarlet for about a week now. Manchas has been updating him on Mr Big's behalf on the state of things. Mad Rick has disappeared, the Cacklers are all but gone (iced) and Koslov is still looking for him. It seems the bear thinks the weasel and fox were in cahoots, and it's going to be hard to change his mind. By Nick's experience, it's better to let him cool off, he can never listen to reason when he's angry. In any case, it's not really his problem at the moment.

In the few days the two foxes have lived together, Nick managed to learn quite a bit about Scarlet. She has a brother, Michael, she hasn't seen in a long time. She wants to be an actress or a singer, or both. In fact, he heard her practice her singing in the evening and she's amazing.

She isn't really modest, and has no problem walking around only wearing her underwear, but he managed not to peek. Not even once. Scout's honor.

In his mind, he should have told he was a male since the beginning, but he was a bit too out of it to think clearly. And now, he's in too deep in his lie. It would be too awkward to tell the truth.

Right now he's waiting for her while watching the TV, eating some crisps. He's wearing some of her clothes, the larger ones, because all the ones he has are currently drying.

Suddenly, the front door swings open, and she slams it shut behind her with a scowl.

"Is everything okay ?" Nick asks worriedly.

"It's fine." The vixen answers, throwing her coat on a chair and slumping next to him before grabbing a cap from the bowl she keeps on the table and sliding it in place.

Her tail is twitching and a low snarl is escaping her throat.

"How did the audition go ?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She looks away and Nick can't tell if she's embarrassed or simply too angry.

"Scarlet ?"

The vixen wipes her eyes angrily. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"Why ?"

"Because I had it… And I blew it."

Nick stares at her in incomprehension. "What do you mean ?"

"I… I sung the song… You know, the one I've been practising for the whole week."

The tod nods. "Yeah, I'm sure you blew them away." He says earnestly.

"Funny you chose that expression." She jokes bitterly. "Because… This fucking Sweinstein…"

The tod lifts a brow. The pig is music producer, it shouldn't be surprising that he was at the audition. "What about him ?"

The vixen drops her head forward and slouches her shoulder. The chance she had, any other vixen would have taken it. It was a small price and she could have had everything. But she was too proud. "When I finished singing, he asked to interview me personally."

"That's fantastic !" Nick reacts.

"Yeah, fan-fucking-tastic. He told me I had the right stuff to be a star. All I had to do was one little thing…" She pauses and rubs her eyes.

"Scarlet ?"

"I should have done it." She whines. "It was just… I threw it all away."

"Scarlet, what did he say ?"

The female vulpines draws a deep breath and keeps her eyes locked on the floor as she answers. "He asked me to suck his cock."

"He WHAT ?" Nick's collar zaps the cap he has barely taken down since he started hiding here.

"This fucking pig unbuckled his pants and said 'you know you want to' with his piece of shit smile." She seethes. "He grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull me down and I… I punched him in the face. Oh gosh, I'm so stupid."

"You're not-"

She lifts her gaze and looks at him in anger. "Oh please. I could have made all my problems disappear. I could have had money, fame, a carrier… I just had to…" She shudders, not finishing her sentence.

Seeing her distress, he puts a paw on her shoulder and pulls her in a sideways hug while reflecting on what she said. "I… Probably would have done it." He says truthfully after a few seconds. "I think any other predator would have done it."

"See ? What a-"

"But I don't think you're stupid for having refused. And I think you can be proud about punching that sack of shit in the face."

The vixen smiles sadly and turns, wrapping an arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder.. "You don't have to try to make me feel better."

"I'm not. I mean, I would have sucked a pig's dick if it meant getting everything I ever wanted. But, I got shot because I was doing stupid stuff, I've never had a single honest job in my life, so I'm not really sure I'm the right person to listen to in term of career choices." He smirks. "It simply means you have way more self-respect than I do."

"I'm not sure about 'way', but probably a bit more." She gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, it does make me feel a bit better." She shift a bit and presses herself against the tod. He wraps his arm around her back and smiles. At first, it feels nice. And then he feels the female's proximity trigger a bodily function he'd rather keep hidden.

"Um, Scarlet ?"

"Hm ?"

"You might want to let go."

"Need a hug." She mutters in his neck.

"Scarlet ?" He pushes her a bit and she lets go.

"What ?"

He can't keep lying to her. The hug, living together, it's starting to get really creepy. And after what she told him, the last thing he wants is for her to think he'd take advantage of her. She's fantastic, probably the best vixen he ever met and he probably already blew it by pretending to be a female for so long (and it's kind of killing him inside), and he has to do right by her. She deserves it.

"You know how I don't want you to see me naked, and how I'm really embarrassed and looking away when you walk around with clothes off ?"

"What about it ?"

He draws a deep breath. It might not be the best time, but he owes her the truth. And he'd rather tell her himself than let her discover it by accident.

"I'm a male."

The vixen's gaze turns into a glare. The tod shrinks.

"I didn't mean to lie, but you brought me to your home because you thought I was a vixen, and I really needed help. And then, later, when I tried to tell you, it felt like it was too late. I really don't want to be a creep especially now, after the Sweinstein thing. And I swear I wasn't trying to take advantage, but you looked like you needed a hug. And then it got a bit too huggy, and-"

The female fox can't hold it anymore and lets a giggle escape. "I knew you were a male."

"Since when ?" He asks, surprised.

"I started to get suspicious with the shower thing. Then I snooped into your stuff while you were sleeping. It was easy to figure out, you look way too much like the photo on you 'boyfriend's' ID card."

"And you let me walk around in a skirt for a week ?"

"Sure. It was hilarious." She smirks.

The tod chuckles and then falls into hysterical laughter, quickly followed by the vixen. Their collar zap into the cap they always wear when inside the vixen's home.

"Oh gosh. You're evil." He says between two ragged breath while holding his wounds. Laughing is pulling on the stitches, but it does nothing to calm him.

"You wouldn't believe how funny it was to see you blush when I was getting out of the bathroom without anything on."

"Frankly, it was torture." The tod huffs with the corner of a grin, while taking the skirt off. "Now I'll get rid of this thing."

"But you look so good in it !" She protests, still smirking.

"I know I do, but I think I look better with pants."

\- 5 -

"Are you sure this is a good idea ?"

Nick is putting his eternal lucky shirt on (one of the three, actually, since his father did several of them), and is combing the fur of his tail to make it look presentable. If he's going to die, he'd rather do it looking good. "I think it's a massively stupid idea. I simply don't have a better one." He grins.

"You could keep hiding here." She states.

"For how long ? It was risky enough to send you go find the cash I keep hidden, and I don't have much anymore. Soon I'll be freeloading. And I can't spend my life cooped up in your apartment."

"Is it that horrible ?" She asks cheekily.

No it's not. It's fantastic. Probably the best two weeks of his life, actually. He spends his days sleeping, watching TV or playing video games when she's working. They sometimes get out with him in disguise, to have a "girls night out", drinking cherry daiquiris. She's teaching him to sing and they make a rather great duo. They tested it out at the Wormtail, the bar she works in. She taught him to modulate his voice better to make it more feminine too. The only downside is that he's falling in love, and he's bound to slip up. And if that happens, he'd rather not have to stay here after things go to shit. "You snore." He smirks, before his face is hit by a pillow.

"I do not."

"Does too."

"Well, you drool on my sofa."

"I do not."

"Does too." She winks.

"All the more reason to go then." Nick shrugs. "It'll go fine. Worst case scenario, you get to keep the money I have left. That's not such a bad bargain." He adds, stepping toward the door.

"Worst case scenario, you die, you moron." She retorts, following him.

"That was implied, yes."

He opens the door and is about to step out, when a paw comes to rest on his shoulder, stopping him. The tod turns around.

"You better not die." She whispers with a sad smile, before giving him a short kiss on the lips. Too stunned to answer, the fox is pushed back and the door closes on him.

What the heck just happened ?

\- 6 -

"You ready, Kolya ?" The heavily accented voice of the polar bear asks.

Nick gives him his best sly smile, hiding the worry rather easily. "Born ready."

The bear socks him in the face and the fox stumbles back. "You're gonna have to do better than that." He grins, spitting some blood as he gets back up on his feet. The polar bear slaps him, and he feels a claw scratch him right under the eye. It's enough to make him bleed, but there probably won't be a scar.

"Okay, okay I got it !" The fox coughs, holding up a paw as Koslov lifts his own to hit him again. "Shit, I lost it."

The third punch sends him reeling back.

"You like your theatrics too much. Is gonna play trick to you someday." The polar bear huffs.

Nick can already feel his right eye and lower lip swell up. The polar bear puts him back on his feet. "Thanks, Vanya."

"This is stupid idea." The polar bear states.

Nick grins, showing teeth covered in blood from his split lips. The beating will look real. Enough to sell the act to the weasel. "Don't lie, you enjoyed punching me in the face."

"I hold back." Answers the polar bear with a half smirk.

"I know you did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have a face anymore. Alright, let's go."

\- 7 -

Nick is cuffed to a chair in a large empty hangar. As he hears Mad Rick's light steps approaching, he's starting to rethink the plan. He's glad that he was able to explain everything to Koslov. From the danger Mad Rick was putting his organization in, to the fact that he was working with the Cacklers (his direct competition until their demise). He apologized for using the bear's money as bait to get rid of the weasel, and not having talked to him about it before. And the bear kind of forgave him.

He knows it's "kind of" because otherwise, he'd have been more reticent to the fox's plan. But when Nick proposed to use himself as bait to bring Rick out of hiding, the polar bear didn't hesitate for a second.

The deal is simple : Nick for the money the weasel took off with. He brings it back and can do whatever he wants with the fox. That, of course, is only on paper. What's going to happen is that as soon as Ivan will have the money, he'll send a team of his best bears to follow the tracker in Nick's tie to take care of the weasel. That's probably the worst part of his plan, trusting the weasel not to double cross Koslov and actually give the money back. And trusting Koslov to make good on his promise. Because, as Rick said, he'd get Nick eventually, while the money he'll have spent won't ever be retrieved by Koslov. They have to believe the mustelid cares more about his revenge than about his money. And until know, that bet seems to be paying.

"Well, well, well. What have we here ?" Comes Rick's sharp and raspy voice as he steps into the light in front of the bound fox. "I can't believe the fatass didn't lie. The great Nicholas Wilde all wrapped up for me to enjoy."

The tod keeps his head bowed and exhales slowly, spitting some blood and shooting a hard glare to the weasel. "You're the one that dragged me here. I hope I was worth the money."

"Every last cent. Minus the couple thousands I kept for myself of course."

He's only a few feet away from Nick, and his eyes look around the empty place. They are alone, there are no corners to hide. The weasel chose to bring Nick here because he knows he'll hear it coming if someone tries to get in. He's paranoid (or lucid) enough to know that Koslov might not have forgiven him for taking off with his money, but he was able to persuade the stupid bear that it was all Nick's fault that he did. After all, what was he supposed to do ? Let it lie there ? Besides, the fox is all bloody and beaten up, so the ursine probably has a grudge against him.

The weasel tugs on Nick's cuff, checking that they are truly closed and keeping him from fleeing. With a satisfied chuckle he steps back in front of him and crouches to look into the eyes the fox keeps focused on the floor. "How is your wound treating you ? I know I didn't miss my shot."

"S'fine." Nick answers.

Rick move forward and taps the area of Nick's wound. It hurts a bit, but not that much. "I don't like to buy used up stuff, but this fox seems in mint condition." He states, tapping his cheek reflectively with the barrel of his gun. "Then again, I like to pick up my work in the state I left it."

The gun's detonation make Nick's ears ring, as pain pierces his belly. Only the quarter of a second after, his collar zaps him.

"Fuck !" Nick curses. "You had to fucking shoot me there again, you goddam piece of scat."

"Tut-tut-tut. Language, foxy." The weasel cackles, as he puts his gun back in its holster. "You kiss your mom with that mouth ?"

"No, yours."

The weasel's cackling laugh fills the hangar again. It's a fake laugh of course, Nick doubts his collar would remain green otherwise.

"Oh you still have a mouth on you. I'll take pleasure in taking its fangs out of it. One. By. One. Maybe I'll make a nice little necklace out of them for my little girl…"

All Nick can hope is that Koslov will hold his end of the bargain, because Rick is mad enough to do what he says. And keep him alive as he does.

"What, nothing to say ?"

"Nope."

"I'll make you sing, then."

The weasel's thumb presses on Nick's wound and his scream of pain turns into a scoff when his collar shocks him.

"What a beautiful voice you have."

"You're crazy." Nick groans.

"What ?"

"You're off the fucking rocker. You're a lunatic, a nut-job."

Rick chuckles. "They do call me Mad Rick."

"They do. Hey, do you want to know why ?"

"Why they call me Mad Rick ? I know why." The mustelid grins. "And you're about to get intimate with the reason."

"No. Why I did what I did."

Rick squints his eyes. He knows when a mammal is trying to buy some time. Then again, they have all the time in the world, so he'll humour the vulpine. "Sure, tell me why you tried to double cross Koslov."

Nick smirk, he just hooked the weasel. Now to reel it as slowly as he can to drag it on. As long as he keeps talking, he'll stay alive. "I didn't try to double cross Koslov."

"Oh, now I'm interested. What were you trying to do then ?"

"I tried to double cross you."

The mustelid snorts. Yeah, right. Then his eyes meet Nicks and he falls into real laughter, ignoring the shock his collar punishes him with. "Me ? Why ? Was it a challenge ? You're even crazier than I thought you were. Hell, you're crazier than I am !"

"Well, it was badly formulated. I didn't try to double cross you. I tried to frame you and get you killed. But it sounded nicer, didn't it ? But now it begs another question…" he trails off.

"Yes, it does, Nicky. Why did you try to get me killed ?"

"Guess."

A thumb presses Nick's wound again.

"I'm not in the mood to play games."

"Well, I am." The tod articulates though the pain. "And let me tell you-"

A paw grabs his snout, forcing his mouth shut. "Shush. Is that an engine ?"

The next couple of seconds is a blur. A crudely armored van destroys the side of the hangar, and a flashbang detonates, blinding both small predators. Gunshots are heard before silence falls again.

\- 8 -

"Honey, I'm home." Nick grins, holding his side with one paw, while he keeps balance with the other, holding himself to the frame of Scarlet's door.

She scans him from head to toe and sighs. "You got shot again."

"I didn't do it on purpose. And I stitched myself before leaving this time." He grins.

"Couldn't you have someone else do it for you ?" She asks.

"I wasn't about to let polar bear butcher the job. I swear you gotta do everything for these big lugs."

The vixen giggles and helps him in. "I'm glad you came back."

"You told me, better not to die." He grins.

She smiles and brushes the fur behind his left ear. "You better kiss me…"

* * *

As the fox finishes his story, his eyes focus back on the bunny in front of him. He can feel the intensity of her gaze on him.

"So that's how you met your wife ?"

"Yup."

She lets a few seconds pass, before the next few words slowly fall out of her mouth.

"And you arranged for a mammal to be killed."

Nick sighs. He can hear hints of disappointment. Well, he expected her to take that out of the story. He intended her to, really. "Yeah. I did. He was a real monster but I did."

Nick feels like something just stabbed him in the chest as her gaze slips away from him. Her expression turns to reflective, and he can foresee what's going to happen next. She's going to look at him in disgust and the fear. She's probably going to take out the frustration and emotional turmoil she built on in the past few days on him. It's going to hurt, but it's better for both of them.

The bunny doesn't know what to think. This isn't innocuous. He partook in premeditated murder. He planned it. Buf if what he told her is true, it's not as if the mustelid didn't need to be stopped. "Do you regret it ?"

"I do regret that Reggie and his sister had to grow up without a father. But growing up with that one would have been worse. I don't regret that he died."

"So you do feel bad about it ?"

She sees his feature close for a couple of seconds. He considers lying, it could be just the push she needs to finally understand that she shouldn't trust him. But he doesn't lie. Like another female he met before, she deserves the truth.

"I… Do. He was a work partner for some time, and I wish there had been another solution to the problem he was. We could have arranged to have him framed and delivered to the police, but he'd have gotten out eventually. I have no illusion about what I did. What I am."

"What do you mean by 'he was a real monster' exactly ?"

She keeps inquiring further and further, and he keeps humouring her. They're going to reach a dead end at some point, and that's when shit is going hit the fan.

"I've seen him kill and torture others without his collar even blinking. I've been on the receiving end, even if only shortly. I've seen him do… I couldn't describe it to you. I can give you the name of the victims so you can check it out by yourself, but I don't think you should."

"It was that horrible ?"

The fox chuckles darkly. "I still have nightmares."

As a cop, as a morally sound mammal, Judy should condemn what the fox did. She is, on some level, but she believes him. She believes that Rick was a horrible mammal, not only because he's telling her, but also because the fox knows she could easily check. And she knows Nick isn't a bad mammal. He did some questionable things, but she has seen how he acts, what he does. He has a moral code. He really tried to help her on the case, and she sees he does care about more than himself or his own family. He has friends, whatever he says. He tried to save her and Ralph when they were facing Koslov, even though he could have acted as if he had been pressured into helping them quite easily.

But if this all might be forgiveable, something else might be less so.

"What about Howlowitz ?"

Nick freezes.

That sudden change of topic… He didn't anticipate. But he can see how she would link them.

As much as he can justify Rick's death, the wolf officer is another story. It was pure revenge. If he tells her, there are big chances she'll stop trusting him, and he has to remind himself it would be a good thing. He's a fox criminal, this bunny should not be trusting him in the first place. And being close to him has never been good to anyone.

Why he has to convince himself of it again is beyond him, but once again, truth is still the right course of action. A slightly tweaked version of it, of course.

"I killed him." Nick states evenly.

He can hear that Judy stopped breathing and see her stunned expression. "You didn't." She whispers.

"Yes, I did."

"No. I can't believe you'd bash another mammal's head in with a baseball bat before burning his corpse to cover the tracks."

"He killed my wife, Judy."

Lifting herself from her futon, she walks toward him, stopping in front of his bed. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me you killed him."

His gaze meet hers. Only a few days ago it would have been so easy to lie to her face. Now, he's not sure he still can. "I wasn't the one that dealt the death blow. But it's as if."

"Who did ?"

Nick gives her a tired smile. "I'm not telling you that."

"So you know who did it."

The tod snorts. "I hope I would. I was the one who planned it."

"You… You planned the murder of two mammals ?"

He nods again. "In total, yes."

"You wanted to avenge your wife."

"Yes."

"Then why not kill him yourself ? I mean, I'm glad you didn't, but why ?"

"Because the mammal that helped me kept me from doing it. It was their condition. Their helps against not dirtying my paws. Honestly, I wish they didn't, but I didn't have any other option." He says with a sort of nervous laugh.

"You find it funny ?"

The red vulpine shrugs. "The only reason why I'm not really a murderer is because a friend wouldn't let me be one. My paws are clean because someone thought I was above dirtying them. Frankly, I don't know why so many mammal think I'm better than I actually am."

"I think he wanted to preserve you." Judy states, living aside the part where she thinks he's better than he thinks, even with blood on his paws.

"I never said they were a he."

It's Judy's turn to snort. "I know Finnick did it. He was ready to put a bat to the face of one of the two most dangerous mob bosses in the city, I believe he'd go as far as to help you get revenge on the death of your wife… I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"I don't think you're stupid." He says, giving her a half-smile which she replicates.

"So you never killed anyone."

"Not directly. Maybe I'm too much of a coward for that."

"I don't think you're a coward either."

"Then what do you think I am ?"

Truth time. That will let him know where they stand, and what direction to take from there.

The bunny stares at him intensely and he feels a bit naked as she answers him. "I think you're someone that has had a hard life and a lot of difficult choices to make. You've been in horrible situations that you got out of with scars that haven't all healed. You take things way more personally than you want to admit. And even though you are a hustler and a con-mammal, you always try to make the right choice when the chips are down."

"To make the right choice…" He snorts derisively. "Might I remind you that I left corpses behind me ?"

It's true, and she can't condone that. But she can't judge his life through her own experience either. She isn't a predator, she managed to get her dream job, and her life mostly went without a hitch until now. She now realises that she can't say he is a good mammal, on the other paw, he was never really given the chance to be one. "I know… And I honestly don't know what to think about it. A few days ago, I would have tried to put you behind bars for it… Now, I'm not so sure it's the right thing to do."

Not good. So not good.

"Not the right… Are you hearing yourself ? I had no obligation to go after Howlowitz and I did. I liked to watch him die, I was glad that he pleaded for his life ! It wasn't justice, it was revenge. Nothing else. I didn't want to see him spend his life behind bars, I wanted him to suffer for what he did to Scarlet !"

It feels like there are two version of himself fighting inside his mind. The one trying to keep her away, and the one that wants to bring her closer. He can't tell which one's winning, and the one he's rooting for isn't the pragmatic one.

"And did it make it all better ?"

Nick falls mute. Why does that bunny has to ask all the right questions ? And why isn't she taking the hint ?

Any other mammal would just have given up by now, but it seems this bunny doesn't know how to. She's something else, something new that stirs old feelings that should stay buried. That's why he tries to push her away, he realises.

Scarlet might have been his reason to try and make something out of his life, but the one that made him believe he could be a better mammal isn't her. She's giving him hope again, and it feels like betraying Scarlet's memory to admit that to himself.

The fox rubs his eyes while thinking about his answer to her question. Killing Howlowitz didn't help. It was useless, and he knows his dead wife wouldn't have approved of what he did. She wouldn't have wanted him to go on this path. It's just another splatter of blood in his history and it doesn't really change anything. He sometimes wishes he had killed the wolf himself, but only because of the senseless hope that it would have filled the hole his wife's murder had created in him. But mostly, he wishes he hadn't, if only because it wouldn't have pulled the ZPD's attention to him. And he knows it's not really a good reason.

"It didn't."

"Then deep down-"

"There's no deep down !" The fox cuts her. "There's just what we do. You can regret your choices all you want, what matter is what happened, okay ? Stop trying to tell me I'm better than I really am. Who are you trying to convince ? Me or you ?"

The way she looks at him makes him want to apologize. He delivered the equivalent of an undeserved slap to her face, and he isn't too proud about it, but at least now she'll back down. She'll be safe. Then he sees a shift in her gaze, sadness and resolve.

"No. You can't just brush of what you told me in the car trunk like that. You might have been a criminal, you might have done horrible things, but you changed. I know it."

"Judy-"

He can't even protest. He has enough perspective to know that the five years he spent in prison trasnformed him. Seeing his kids only through a glass changed him. He'd never repeat the mistake that put him there.

"There might not be a deep down, but context and motivation aren't worthless ! And even if you're only the result of your own actions, then you've already shown how different you are thanks to them. Don't tell me you only helped me because of the recording, or because it might help predators as a whole, I won't believe it. You told me you wanted to be better and you are proving it ! You tried to convince Koslov to spare us. You're giving me shelter, even though I owe you way more than you owe me !"

"So you don't care that I cheated ? That I lied ? That committed crimes or had others killed ?"

"Of course I do ! It's part of who you are !" She retorts. "And I see it eating at you. Because it is, isn't it ?"

Of course it is. He wishes it was only because it led him to be cut off from his children, but there's still that small ember of guilt burning inside him. An ember he'll always deny being a roaring fire.

"I've lived a sheltered life compared to you. I had never needed or even thought to do half of what you did in your life, but… You've been dealt an unfair paw. Nothing in your life was how it should have been. You think I'm just turning a blind eye, but I'm not. I'm looking past the bad you did to look at the good. At what good things your did and are still trying to do. Because you're actually trying, and it's more than most !"

"But it shouldn't be enough for you trust me ! I lied to you, I cheated-"

And the way she looks at him, he knows she doesn't care. Or more precisely, she has already forgiven him.

"You're wrong to trust me. Sooner or later, I'll do something stupid, I'll betray your trust, I'll hurt you ! You need to understand, Judy, you're wrong about me !"

"Everything is wrong ! Everything I believed in is, don't you get it ?" She retorts. "I thought there was good and bad, and that the ZPD was good and the criminals were bad. And then we cops aren't all good, and the criminals aren't all bad. In fact they might be trying to fix the world more than we are. A world that others than them made to be horrible ! That us, me, the ZPD, City Hall, Ramses Lab, and I don't know who else helped to make horrible ! I thought the system worked, that it was fair ! And it isn't ! I thought anyone could be anything if they tried hard enough, but-" He sees her sobbing, her tears trickling down and it breaks the tod's heart.

"It's just wrong !" She continues. "The world just… doesn't work. The good mammals suffer while the bad ones aren't punished. Predators like you that only want to live and be left in peace are treated like crap by prey, because… Just because ! There's this big conspiracy that aims to keep predators at the bottom of society, or at least away from any kind of power and even if it was known, I'm not sure anyone would even care ! Even between ourselves, being prey or predator we are divided. And if- If you push back, you get punish. And if you don't, you get stepped on ! The world is just… Broken. It's broken, and I can't do anything about it on my own !"

She tries to wipe her eyes but to no avail. She's too far gone for that. "You did horrible things, you did wrong things, I get that, but it was years ago, wasn't it ? You're not the same, you're trying to be better. You tried to help me even though you didn't have to ! I've seen how you acted with me, or Ralph, or Mrs Otterton, or Honey ! You tried to reassure me when we got captured… You tried to save us from Koslov, even though I know you could have just thrown us under the bus to get out of it ! So yes, I trust you. And so what if I'm wrong ? I've always been wrong !""

He's staring at her with a shocked expression, frozen, wishing she would just stop chipping away his resolve to push her away. Because the next strike will be the one to shatter down that wall.

"Everything I've ever believed in is wrong, but I believe in you. I believe in you because you're the only thing that make sense right now ! I believe in you, because I know you're actually trying !"

"Judy-"

"Look at me in the eyes, and tell me this is wrong too."

"I-"

"Tell me I'm wrong !" She shouts, her eyes pleading him to.

Nick moves without thinking, pulling her into a hug. She grabs at his fur, burying her face in it as his tail wraps around her. "I wish you were." He mutters.

"Why's the world so broken ?" She sobs, while he strokes her ears.

"I don't know. I really don't."

This position is really pulling on his back and she isn't about to let go, so he pulls her into his drawer bed. He hopes talking with her will stop leading them on these topics, but in the meantime, he isn't about to leave her alone when she needs comfort. She'll probably get up and get back to sleep on her futon when she'll feel better anyway. And he kicks away the part of him that hopes she won't.


	22. Break Syndical

_So, Nick, Judy, ready to answer these comments ?_

_"Here we go." Answers the fox. "First one from **Confused Goatee**. Can't say I'm really sad to be the cause of that guy's death in this universe. I mean, I'm sad for Reggie and his sister, but... Well, you know. As for Judy just getting over me conspiring to kill a cop-"_

_"Spoiler !" The bunny cuts. "But I wasn't necessarily in the right headspace to think clearly at that moment. You'll have to wait and see. Now for **SaberGatomon** 's comment... That's a pragmatic way to look at Rick's death. Personnally, I'm a believer in rehabilitation. Maybe he could have changed, gotten into therapy... But I don't think I'm qualified to give a clear answer."_

_"Honestly, fluff, neither am I. I didn't do it for justice, I did because it was a solution to a problem. The lives of a lot of mammals are better without him in them. Was it justice ? I don't know. I didn't do it for justice. I did it because it was the quickest and safest option. About Howlowitz... Cop killers are usually restlessly hunted by the deceased's colleagues, and mostly don't get much of a chance to redeem themselves. Killer cops though... Not to get political or anything, but we see waaaaaay too many instances where nothing bad happens to them."_

_"I concur. I hate that some of my colleagues might think they're above the law, and the problem is that it's sometimes the case. Leaving this topic, I can't say that I thoroughly enjoyed our 'heart-wrenching discussion and filled with emotional turmoil', but I think it was necessary. I'm glad it made you want to read more."_

_With that said, I think it's time to-_

_"Wait, I do have a question !"_

_I give the bunny a look. Aren't they the ones supposed to answer the questions ?_

_"What the connexion between your titles and the chapters ?"_

_As I said, they're all song titles, and they're always somewhat related to the chapter. Sometimes the name of the song fits, some times it's the text. Sometimes, it's just a feeling I have when I listen to that particular song. This one is from a band called_ Les Cowboys Fringant _, who is from quebec. That's one of their only song without text, and it's right in the middle of one of their album. And it's basically a break in the middle of said album._

* * *

Judy slowly wakes up, enveloped in warmth and fluffiness. Compared to the distress she was feeling the evening prior, she feels nice and safe. She didn't even dream of polar bears. Burying her face into the fluffy pillow that smells of musk and blueberries, she pulls the cover a bit tighter around her. After everything that happened, she deserves a bit of comfort. And since she's technically suspended, a late morning in bed won't harm anyone.

She gives a little groan of satisfaction and she moves her shoulder to get in a more comfortable position, when her pillow makes a strange noise. Between a purr and a growl. That's strange. Pillows don't do that kind of noise. Then a red furred arm wraps around her shoulder and she feels something pushing her upward. Then she realises she got trapped in the little spoon position. By Nick. And why the hell does it feel right ? A part of her insists that she should remain like that, that she feels good, safe. A part of her wants this to last.

Another tells her that she's a bunny, he's a fox, and this shouldn't happen at all. Especially now, given the complicated situation they are in.

_He's running the wheat field again. He's not on his own either, another mammal running beside him. They're laughing and jumping-_

"Erm, Nick ?"

"F've m're m'n'tes." He mutters, his tail curling her into a cocoon of fluffiness.

_-She's doing cartwheels, and he tries too, but ends up tumbling, his tail slumping on his face-_

"Nick ?"

"Noooo, I'm so comf'table." He whines, squeezing her tighter.

_-as he brings her down with him. They roll, and she ends up on top of him with a large smile-_

He's a fox, he's half naked, he's holding her against his chest, and she's absolutely not panicking. She feels safe. She wasn't lying when she told him she trusted him. She almost gives up on protesting.

But the voice of reason pushes her to do so anyway. "Nick, it's me Judy ! You gotta let me go."

"Shush, Fluff, I'm tryin' to sleep." He says, his mind still in a daze.

_-She brushes his face with her paw, and he runs a claw on the grey fur of her cheek. She smells of fresh weed and violets-_

"Nick !" She hisses. "Wake up !"

"Arright, arright, Carrots. I'm u-" He falls mute as he opens his eyes and realises what is happening. "Oh." Is all he can add.

"Yes. Oh."

He moves his arm and tail, freeing her. She scoots away from him and gives herself a quick sniff. Yup, fox. She smells like fox.

"Violets, nice… " The fox mutters as he does the same.

"What did you say ?" She asks getting up from the bed, her t-shirt caught in her panties, stretching while facing away to hide her blush.

The fox can't help staring at the white wiggling tuft of fur. And also at the butt right under it. "I said nice b- Breakfast ?" He asks, pulling his gaze away from her while the bunny slides into a pair of pants.

"Sure."

With a nod, Nick moves toward the fridge, taking the small bag of cinnamon roll he bought when he went for a supply run the previous day.

"Not eating ?" The bunny asks when he closes back the bag without taking any of its content.

"I'm never hungry in the morning." The tod answers, while turning on his coffee pot to reheat what's left in it.

"You barely ate yesterday evening, don't tell me you're not hungry."

"Heh, I guess I'm used to it."

Whatever he was supposed to answer, it certainly wasn't that, because the bunny cuts the pastry in uneven halves and hands him the biggest of the two pieces. "Eat."

"Judy-"

"Nick, you realise you're not eating nearly enough, right ?"

"Is that the fabled bunny maternal instinct ?" He grins, dodging with anotther question.

"If I say yes, will you eat it ?"

That question jabs him exactly where it hurts, reminding him how much of a prick he was to her when they first met. With a sigh, he takes the food from her paw. "I can't say no to those eyes."

As he realises just what came out of his mouth, he bites into the roll, while sending what he hopes is a playful wink at her.

Where a snort and slap on the shoulder was expected, he sees a deep blush and spluttering.

"Easy on the pastry there, Carrots." He says, offering her a way out.

"S-sorry… It just tried to get down the wrong tube." She offers as a justification, which he accepts without any comment.

"Any plans for today ?"

The bunny's gaze travels through the room. "Probably be cooped up inside and not do anything productive." She answers a bit dejectedly, her gaze roaming over to where she left her phone.

The tod hums with a reflective expression. Her breakdown from the previous evening might have done her some good, after all she did pour out her heart to him… But she needs more than just that. She needs a break.

Hell, she deserves one !

"Have you had the time to visit the city yet ?"

"Erh… Well, I know the Meadowlands pretty well since I worked there for a year, but I didn't go out that much."

"I was thinking more along the line of the city centre."

"Then no."

"I guess we have plans then." The fox grins, before going to his drawers.

"Is it really safe ? I mean, if we get seen with each other..."

The tod quickly finds a small backpack he had intended to give Lucy for school, but never had the occasion to. It's not that girly since it almost completely black, but the zippers are bright pink.

"We'll disguise ourselves. Well, I will, but maybe you should too."

The bunny lifts a brow. "I'll still look like me, whatever clothes I wear."

"Not if you wear this." The tod grins, pulling out a make-up kit from the bag. "Leave your vest here."

\- 1 -

Judy and Nick are walking through Happytown's street, the doe's face hidden under her hood, with the bag on her back, while the tod walks beside her.

They soon reach what look like an old park. There are a few unsupervised kids there, and the flora has gone a bit haywire, wild. The fox leads her through bushes and to what looks like public toilets.

"It should be clear, but watch out where you step."

"Watch out for what ?"

"Needles." The fox smirks, as Judy shivers. "We're not in Happytown anymore, but I know there are a few Junkies doing their stuff here."

Then he starts getting rid of his clothes and changing into the stuff he brought, while the bunny turns around and blushes. "You could warn me."

"Not as if I had anything appealing to a bunny." He playfully answers.

At that the bunny feels her cheeks get even hotter, and she chances a peek. He's not muscular in any way, but his fur looks smooth and soft. Plus the poofy tail is-

She quickly turns away again, while trudging though the bag he brought, taking out a top that's way more girly than she's used to. Large white sleeves, with some sort of lace at the seems. She changes into it and puts the hoodie inside the backpack. It's good she didn't take her vest, it wouldn't have fit.

"Now about the make up." Nick smiles. He's wearing a costume vest and a buttoned up white shirt with a black bowtie. Judy's a bit surprised he didn't go for the vixen disguise, but she actually prefers him like that. He has smoothed his fur back and looks somewhat… Snobbish.

"I'm not really good with make up."

"I am. Don't move."

As he starts working on her fact, Judy hopes he won't over do it. He uses stuff like powder, or liner that she never puts on. "You don't seem used to that."

"I usually don't need it."

"Yeah, that's true… And done. What do you think ?" He asks, taking out a small mirror.

"I look… Younger ?" The bunny reacts. "I don't know how you managed that."

"Made your face rounder. You'll make a perfectly good college freshmammal."

"Ever thought about making zootube tutorials ? Because you could make a living out of that."

The fox shoots her a strange look, between surprise and dubiousness. "I'll think about it. Now wait a second." The fox apply some make up of his own, greying part of his face fur, in such a way that it makes hi muzzle more slender. He darkens the area below his eyes as well. When he's done, she realises he looks a lot older, but somehow different from his father.

"Ta-daaa !"

"Impressive. Though, won't it be weird, having such a young doe hanging out with an older tod ?"

"First, who are you calling old ? And second, I'm not any older fox. I'm your butler."

"My butler ?"

The tod nods. "Yup. You're the daughter of a very well off rancher from outside of the city, and he has bought you a condo here, as well as hired a help, both to take care of your needs, and keep the males at bay."

"Do I really need that sort of cover story ?"

"No, Artemis. You don't." He smirks, as his accent seamlessly turns a bit posh. "But who wouldn't want their own Alfred ?"

"Alfred ?"

"Too on the snout ?"

"Yes. Besides, wouldn't it be more logical if I simply called you Butler ?"

Nick snorts. "I didn't think you'd get the reference."

"I didn't know you were into teenage literature." She playfully smiles. "Though I don't think you're nearly ripped enough to be Butler."

"Pretty sure you can be badass for the both of us. To Savannah Central, Mrs Fowl." He says, pointing away dramatically.

"I told you a thousand time, you can call me Artemis."

"I'll try to remember this time, Miss Fowl." The tod answers, taking the lead and moving a branch out the of her way.

As she follows him, the bunny is filled with a strange feeling. She feels so far from the discussion they shared the evening prior, yet, some things are… She couldn't formulate it. He admitted to pretty horrible things, and now that she's out of her funk, it's the first time she can think on it clearly. She stares at his back, and she sees him, it's still the same Nick. Con-mammal, sarcastic and seemingly uncaring. But there's something to his gait, something different that she now notice but can't quite place. Something heavy and strained.

\- 2 -

After a short trip on tram, both mammal find themselves at Nick's intended destination, in front of an opulent building, that looks like a giant Palm Tree, in the dry and hot air of Sahara Square.

"I know that place. It's the Palm Hotel. I wish we could get in."

"We can." Nick smirks.

"I'm not sure the lobby would be that interesting to visit." The bunny shrugs.

"Why don't you trust me on this ?"

"You know I do." She smiles to him, as his heart skips a beat.

With a way too flourished bow, the tod points her to the entrance. "Try to look as you if belonged there." He whispers.

The automated door opens and they enter. The difference of temperature is staggering, but it's not what makes her jaw almost hit the floor. If the outside looked opulent, the inside looks… Rich. Not vulgary so, but everything screams expensive. From the walls covered in abstract mosaic, to the ivory tiles with rich but subtle patterns to them. From the front desk made of expensive and varnished wood to the massive crystal chandelier held by what looks like gold chain to…

She has to crane her neck to look at the ceiling, a glassroof with windows looking like leaves.

"You belong here." The fox whispers again, as Judy blinks, finding her bearings.

"O-okay. Where to ?"

"The large open doors to the left."

"Where do they lead ?"

"You'll see."

The bunny starts walking, and Nick follows her with his best constipated expression. "Pass card, please." Asks one of the belltiger, as they approach the pair of doors. Nick approaches with a grin, and waves him to move closer, whispering something to him.

Then, the tiger covertly says something to his colleague and they open the doors for them.

Judy gapes as she enters a room that to her feels like the size of an airport hall. If the lobby was subtly opulent, this is downright ostentatious. White Romulian-like column support marble balconies. To her left, booths filled with some of the richest mammals of Zootopia sharing meals and drinks over tables made of expensive wood, and sitting on chairs worth one month of her salary. To her right, black jack and poker tables, as well as other casino games she doesn't know. And in the middle.

"Woah." She gasps.

"Wanna take a closer look ?"

Judy nods, and starts walking, rounding the bar and arriving in front of an aquarium that rivals those of the Zootopian Zoo. "How… How much costs a room in this hotel ?"

"More than it should." The tod smirks.

With star-filled eyes, Judy manages not to stick her face against the glass. There are so many colorful fishes, most of which she can't even recognize. There are even shrimp and starfishes. Crabs, lobsters. And a single octopus.

"Aren't those supposed to live in salty water."

"It's salty water. In fact, it's a perfect replication of an ocean biome, down to the pressure and corals you can see over there."

"They're real ?"

"Yup."

"How do you know of this place ?"

"Aside from the fact that it's easy to find pictures over the internet, I actually came here a couple of times."

"To work ?"

"For what other reason ? It's not as if I could afford it."

"I'm surprised a place like this would hire foxes. Not that there's anything wrong about that. It's just, well..."

Nick considers leaving her to struggle for a second before smiling. "I know what you meant. And they don't. I wasn't working for them."

"Oh. Who were you… Maybe I don't want to know."

With a chuckle, Nick shakes hisr head. "You really don't. Wanna have a look around ?"

"Because there are other things to see ?"

"Not really. It's just rich stuff over rich stuff, with some more rich stuff wrapped around. It's shiny, though, so if you like opulent sightseeing."

As it turns out, Judy isn't really interested in more opulent sightseeing. "What did you say to the tiger ?"

"A password."

"And he just let you in ?"

"The mammal I worked with had all sort of knowledge about all sorts of places. He might have let slip some things that a clever individual could use. Am I clever ?"

"Too much for your own good, but probably less than you think." She grins.

The vulpine puts paw to his chest, in mock offended expression. "Why, Miss Fowl, how dare you !"

"It's Artemis, Butler. And I'm still waiting for the rest of what you have in store."

"If what's behind the counter that has piqued your interest, then that's what you shall have." He answers, turning around and leading her away.

The banter still comes naturally too. She doesn't feel off-put or weirded out. Nor does she feel threatened. Nick is still Nick, somehow friendlier than before… Realising that her thought have made her slow down, she skips forward to catch up with the vulpine.

\- 3 -

"Woah !"

"That's better than postcard, heh ?" The fox grins, while the bunny slowly nods.

"How did they… Did they build those ?"

In front of them stand steep orange canyons, their sides carved into homes for small to medium sized mammals. Even the tod feels dwarfed as he looks at them, from the small viewing point their standing at, his elbows on the railing.

From where they are, they can hear the wind howling as it brushes into the narrow passages in lower points of the canyons.

"Found them, built around them. I know they considered destroying them at some point to get more building space, but it would've been a crime."

As she keeps taking in the view, Nick takes out his phone to find the next landmark she could like.

"You work in Savannah Central, but… Have you actually seen Savannah Central ?"

"Is there somewhere we could eat first ?" Asks the bunny as her stomach grumbles.

The fox gives her small smile. "I guess we could go hunt for some food in a convenience store-"

"How about a restaurant ?"

The fox eyes her with uncertainty. "I don't really know the restaurants around theses parts." He lies. He knows a couple that are good, but he's not fond of the idea given his financial situation.

"Hm… What about this one ?" She asks, pointing at one on the other side of the street, that seems to be bustling without being to overcrowded.

"It could be, erh… Nice. But..." The fox sighs, looking away and scratching his shoulder with a hint of an embarrassed expression. "I really can't afford it."

"I'm inviting you."

"Carrots-"

The doe smiles, putting a paw to his forearm. "Nick, it would make me happy to invite you for lunch."

"Car-"

"Very happy."

"That's a low blow, you know that, right ?"

"Do I know that ? Yes. Yes I do."

With a giggle, the doe pulls him toward the restaurant, a beaver waiter walking toward them to greet them. "Hello, table for two ?"

"Yes, please." The bunny answers, following him to one of the free table, until a voice stops them.

"Hey, what is this ?"

The question came from a zebra carrying a large empty tray, that seems to be the castor's hierarchic superior.

"Erh… Clients ?"

The equid's eyes fall onto the fox, and then fly back toward his colleague. "We don't serve their kind here."

Judy quickly looks around, noticing the stern gazes on them, as well as the total absence of predator patrons. How did she even miss that ?

Nick, for his part, hasn't even flinched. He slips back into the snobbish persona, his paws in his back, waiting for a development.

"Do you mean, bunnies or foxes ?" The doe asks, trying to keep her cool.

"If you want to eat here, it's fine by me, but the pelt remains out-"

"It's a bit windy in here, don't you think Miss Fowl ?" The fox cuts, in a voice so push Juday almost does a double take, and a smile so thin she barely notices it.

"Windy, Butler ?"

"Wind- I'll have you know this establish-"

"Not that the warm breeze isn't pleasing," The fox cuts again, his grin widening ever so slightly. "But I'm not sure blowing so much hot air is a good idea in the heart of Savannah Central."

The bunny can't help but let out and undignified snort, as a few chuckles as well as offended chattering are heard around them. "You're right. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea." Comes the Zebra's voice, dripping with barely restrained anger at the insult.

The two mammals head toward the door, but Nick still managed to send a wink the manager's way before exiting the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault." The fox shrugs dismissively.

"If I had just been a bit more observant… And I can't believe that guy !" Judy seethes as they walk away. "The nerves on him !"

Nick shrugs again, he's seen it all before.

"How doesn't that get to you ?" She sighs dejectedly.

"It's just another Tuesday, you know."

Judy stops and turns toward him, giving him a strange look, which makes him wonder if he has something in his fur. "What ?"

What indeed. The way he can shrug that off… That too is one of the things she counts as wrong with the world.

"Nothing. Just… Is there somewhere you know we could eat ?"

"You know, there's still a convenience store around the corner, from where I won't be kicked out."

"Nick, come on."

He still feels a bit guilty and embarrassed about her buying him lunch, but she said it would make her happy. And that day is all about that. "Well… Lucky for you, I just might know a place. It's not really close, though."

"It's fine by me."

"If you would follow me then, Mrs Fowl."

"Lead the way Butler."

\- 4 -

He leads her through a few backstreets, some of which she wouldn't be to comfortable walking in at night, until they find themselves in one of the narrower streets they could find in that part of the town.

"Is that Little Rodentia two ?" She asks jokingly, which makes Nick chuckle.

"Heh, close enough. Welcome to Topolitan." He answers waving at a sign just above a door with opaque glass, that is barely high enough for him to pass through while standing. "Yes, it's literally a hole in the wall."

Surprisingly, the fox doesn't open the door but knocks instead. Soon it opens, showing the face of a mouse.

"Oh, hello ! Please follow me to a-"

"Hey Eddie." Nick grins. The rodent does a double take and blinks.

"Mr Wilde ? Is that you ? It's been such a long time !" He greets, before squinting his eyes, giving the tod a more inquisitive look. "A long time indeed, you got way more grey fur than I remember."

"Wow, thanks a lot Eddie. Stress will do that to a fox. And how's the family ?"

"I'm fine. And if you get in and you'll be able to ask them for yourself. Did you come to eat ?"

"Yup. Should I have called ?"

The rodent shakes his head. "In the middle of a week day, we almost always have space to accommodate larger mammals. And- The Lady isn't the Lady..." Nick snorts, he would tell him that the Lady passed away, but it would kill the mood. That being said, he doesn't correct him about Judy being "The Lady" either. "We haven't been presented. I'm Ezio Roditore, and might I know what your name is ?"

Judy doesn't know if it's part of the mouse's personality, or if he's pushing the flourish, but she finds it… Somehow charming ? In an obnoxious kind of way. "J- Artemis. My name is Artemis. And we're not really… Together."

The mouse shoots a glance to the fox, who shrugs innocently.

"The daughter of the Lady then ?" The mouse asks the tod, who answers with a look that conveyss he won't get a clear answer. "Dear Artemis and Nick, please get in. Mario, we need a large mammal table for two !" He calls as Nick and Judy follow him in.

"Going in with the alias, I see. Keeping it close to the chest." The tod whispers in her ears.

"I thought it'd be more prudent."

"I'm not criticizing."

The place is way bigger than the bunny would have anticipated. Admittedly, the wouldn't be space for more than three or four other patrons in their size range, but they wouldn't be uncomfortable either. Provided none of them would be claustrophobic.

In term of décor, it feels like she has just entered the attic of her old house, minus the spider webs. There's wood everywhere, and the few walls that aren't covered with it are painted in ochre tones. Everywhere, she can see shelves with what looks like remnants of another time. Old tools that she doesn't recognize, small statues, pictures and photographs in black and white. They're not in a restaurant, but in someone's home. At least, that's how it feels.

As for the patrons, they're aren't numerous. Squirrels are the biggest among them, followed by mice, gerbils, and a table of hamsters playing poker.

"Please sit down, I'll bring you the menu." Smiles Ezio.

"This place is nice." Judy tells Nick a few seconds before the menu appears in front of her.

"And you haven't even tasted the food yet."

With a nod, the doe opens the menu, to find that there is a very small choice, most of them being vegetarian, which doesn't surprise her, given the patronage. "What will you take ?"

"The bruschetas."

Eyeing the menu again, Judy sighs. "You don't have to take the cheapest option."

"Maybe I have simple tastes."

"Maybe you're trying to be nice." She reaches over and gently grab his paw. "I earn enough money-"

"You're suspended."

"I have savings. It's one meal, and it's honestly not very expensive." She ads as she sees his gaze slip sideways. "I don't know what's with you and not wanting other to pay things for you-"

"I don't like handouts." He states evenly.

She thinks about asking if conning others isn't somehow worst, but she's not sure she wants to have that debate right now.

"It's not a handout. It's a friend wanting to do something nice for you. Nick, let me do something nice for you."

Those eyes. Those damn amethyst eyes. They'll be the death of him, won't they ?

"Fine. I'll take the most expensive dish with a side of everything." He grins, expecting an indignant reaction from the bunny.

"If it's what you want." Is what he gets instead, with the complimentary fake candid expression.

In the end, he goes for a simple carbonara, and her for a vegetarian lasagna. The dishes are carried by three mice each, which almost makes Judy laugh. She should have anticipated that they would be too big for only one waiter to carry.

"How is the food ?" Asks Ezio a few minutes after they have started eating, coming about with a bottle almost as tall as him in his paws.

The bunny takes the time to swallow before giving her answer. "One of the- No, the best lasagna I ever had."

"Another client conquered ! Mama will be happy. Here's the complimentary bottle, by the way." The rodent climbs up to the cork, and expertly pulls it out with a bottle opener that he shouldn't be able to wield. Nick rolls his eyes. "Eddie, you shouldn't have."

"It's been so long. That deserves at least one glass of wine !" The rodent retorts, before putting his own glass on the table. Nick has to aim carefully not to miss it, before pouring one to Judy and himself.

"To what, then ?" Asks Judy.

Nick raises his glass. "To the Roditore family, may it cook until the end of time."

"I can drink to that."

\- 5 -

"So… You've been here a lot ?" Asks the bunny, as they share a tiramisu.

"Not here per se, but to their restaurant yes."

The bunny frowns. "You mean, this isn't the first one they opened ? Is there another one ?"

"There was another one, a long time ago, in the Rainforest District. It closed… They got evicted."

"Why ?"

The fox scratches his chin, trying to recall the event that led to it. "They were on the edge of the district, just south of the Meadowlands. The tree they, and lot of others, were living in was getting… Too old, worn. It was diseased and hollow, which was making it too dangerous to live in. At least that's what the inspectors had said. There just was a rich guy that wanted to buy the land for cheap. They never really knew if he was the one responsible for the decaying of their home, but there was an investigation that never went anywhere. In any case, he offered virtually nothing in compensation for their loss. It was a massive pain to relocate them, I mean, the bigger mammals."

"A pain- Did you have a paw in the helping ?"

"Kind of."

"Why ?"

Nick chuckles. She always has difficult question, doesn't she ? "I've worked with a lot of different mammals… Some of them on opposing sides. And sometimes, they try to sweep their protected mammals from each other… Unfortunately, for them I mean, I happened to be a regular in some of the establishment that specific tree housed. So I found places that were ready to accept the evicted mammals, or at least the ones that I wanted to go neutral. And accessible."

"What does that mean, exactly ?"

Nick smirks. "Remember when Big said he didn't really have a problem with me getting iced ? He never got over the Roditore not relocating to Little Rodentia. I wasn't going to let this..." He say, broadly pointing at the place. "… Get away from me."

"So it was an interested move."

"It was a generous move, Miss Artemis." Squeaks a voice near her leg. A small wrinkled mouse, most of wihch are smile lines, has approached their table.

"Nonna Roditore ! I'm so glad to see you !" Nick reacts. "Artemis, this is Antea, the saint that blessed us with the best food in the city." Nick grins, holding out a paw, on which the rodent steps, so that he can lift her up to greet her with kisses on the cheeks.

"Nicky, you flatterer." She answers, smoothing her apron. "You'd give an old lady reasons to blush."

"Still trying my best, Nonna. How's the cooking ?"

"Oh, my children are being very helpful, and I'm needing it more and more."

"Nonsense, mama." Chimes Ezio as he passes by with plates. "You're as spry as you were when I was born."

"Ah, giovani, someday you'll understand that I'm not eternal." The mouse grins. "But let's not dwell on these dark thoughts. Artemis, don't think Nicky would have only done what he did out of interest. He hides a generous soul under that cynical shell."

"Oh, I noticed." Judy answers, her eyes fluttering toward Nick, aiming at him a smile that sends his heart into a very strange looping.

Nick doesn't say anything, all this praising making him a bit uncomfortable. He simply smiles, sipping on his drink to keep his composure.

"Well, I won't disturb your date any longer. Have a nice day, bambini."

Nick puts her back down, and she makes her way back to her kitchen, while Judy remains frozen by her last comment. The tod, for his part, is taking a last sip from his glass.

"So, where to next ?" The bunny finally asks, as she takes out her wallet to go pay for their meal. The notes out of her wallet, she follows the fox out. Staring at his back, she adds what she just learnt to what she knows of him. He helped mammals in need, but got something out of it. It was minimal, but he did. At the time, would the fox he used to be have done it if it hadn't been the case ? She likes to believe that he would have. She knows that the fox he is know would have. Is she trying to make him out as better than he is ? She knows she was trying to make him out as worse than he was before she got to know him.

\- 6 -

"A railroad." The bunny states dubiously, as she follows the fox up a set of metal stairs.

"Oh yeah."

With a smirk, Nick turns around to see her face as she reaches the last steps.

"I think I'm repeating myself… But woah."

"Yup."

Judy notices a small plaque near the stairs, and goes to read it. "t's a defunct railroad, that they turned into a park ?"

"That's it, yes."

"So, it's a hanging garden… Which is also a way to get around in the city ? It's brilliant !" She grins, taking a few bouncy steps forward. She feels like that the first time she set foot in the city. Except this time, without that anxiety of being in an unknown place. "Let's race to that bench !" She says, her ten years old self taking over.

"Really Carrots ?"

"What, afraid to lose ?"

"I'll have you know, we fox's are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances !" He quips, as he rushes past her.

"Hey ! You cheater !" The doe laughs, launching herself after him.

\- 7 -

"It wasn't a short distance." groans the fox, out of breath.

"Well, you did hold your own. I almost didn't win."

Nick is sitting on the bench, his bowtie loose, while the bunny fans him the t-shirt she had changed from that she took from the bag. Judy tries to ignore the looks they get. She hadn't noticed before, but with the restaurant episode, she's starting to see the mammals that shoot glances at them, and hearing the muttered comments.

"I'm too old for that."

"You're not that old."

"I'm thirty-three, I could be your grandpa."

"Looking good for an old and decrepit fox." The bunny laughs. "And I'm twenty-seven, we're not that far apart."

The fox lifts a brow. "You're that old !?"

"You thought I was younger than that ?"

"All bubbly and optimistic like you are ? Yeah, I couldn't think you had reached twenty yet."

The doe gives him a light punch to the shoulder. "I'm a ZPD officer, dummy. And I was aiming for higher than the lowest rank. There are exams for that."

"Woah, young, educated, with a career, and she has already moved in with me. I think I've hit the jackpot."

"The bunny part doesn't bother you then..." She smiles mischievously.

"Should it ?" He shoots right back with his most charming smirk. Now he's playing with fire and he knows it. That could blow right back in his face.

But instead of a rebuffing, Judy gives him an awkward laugh and looks away, blushing. "So, have you finished taking back your breath old fox ? We haven't really visited yet."

"Your desires are my orders, Mrs Fowl." He huffs, before standing up, smoothing his fur back, as well as straightening his bowtie. "Besides, this is only a… bridge toward our next goal."

"Is it ?"

"Hm-hmmm." He nods, and starts walking.

They remain silent as they walk, Judy taking in the view. They come across a few people on the railroad, mostly couples or family, and most of them throw them furtive glances. Some show surprise, some disdain when their gaze slide over the fox, but none say anything, at least not directly to their face.

She can here a few whispers, parents recommending to their children to stay away from the bad fox. Others, wondering what a bunny and a fox are doing hanging around each others. Nick, for his part, seems completely oblivious, and she would believe he was if his ear didn't occasionally twitch toward some of the passerbys.

Still, she manages to push this in the back of her mind. It's nice to discover the city from another perspective. "Oh, I patrolled here with Ralph." She suddenly say, pointing toward a small plaza. "I didn't even know those train tracks were defunct."

"They sent you here to patrol with Moon-Moon in such a calm area ? You must have been twiddling your thumbs."

"Yeah, that was a bit boring. But still better than remaining stuck in the archive. Why do you call him like that, by the way ?"

The fox gives her a thin smile. "It's internet slang for wolves, that kinda means 'Dummy'-"

"Ralph's not dumb !" The bunny reacts.

Nick lifts in paws in apology. "I didn't mean that he's dumb. But most wolves are… How to say that… Too loyal, too trusting, and a bit goofy. Very easy to read, too. That makes them really easy marks, most of the time, especially to other canids."

The bunny squints her eyes and Nick realises that it might not be enough an explanation.

"Okay, listen, I don't have anything against Mo- against officer Wolford. I just don't really like wolves. I think he's an okay guy, for a ZPD officer."

"Just okay ? I think he's great." She states nonchalantly, while Nick almost bristles. He knows that feeling, it's called jealousy, and it has nothing to do with that situation. "Maybe if you got to know him better, you'd learn to appreciate him."

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not overly… Eager to spend time with a wolf ZPD officer." Nick snarks back, before realising he's being a bit too biting.

The look she sends him doesn't convey hurt, but clearly annoyance. And that day was going so good until now.

"Sorry… I'm a bit tired. If he's your friend, he's probably a great guy."

"I know I'm not really a great judge of character." The bunny answers darkly, while turning away from the fox and going to lean against the ledge to look down on the street.

It takes a couple of seconds for the fox to understand what's happening. "Hey, Carrots, I wasn't being sarcastic ! I really think he might be a great guy. I'm just generally wary of ZPD officers. And of the wolves that wear their colours."

"I understand. I'm not going to say that him and Howlowitz aren't the same person and that you're being unreasonable." She huffs darkly. "That would be a bit hypocritical of me. It's just… Aside from you and him, I don't have any friend that I can talk to at the moment." The bunny explains a bit sullenly. "I can't tell anything to my family, I can't talk to Clawhauser. And… I don't know, I hoped that you two could get along."

"He's a cop, I'm a criminal. What makes you think we could get along ?"

She shoots him a look and points at herself. "Cop. Getting along with you."

"Maybe it's just until this is all over." The tod smiles.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." She smiles back.

Nick can't help but chuckle. He's doomed, isn't he ? "Tell you what, I'll try to be civil with him."

"And you'll stop calling him Moon-Moon."

"Should I ? I mean, would you want me to stop calling you Carrots ?" He grins.

She opens her mouth to answer, and then realises that not only she doesn't him to stop, but that he also know it. So, instead, she punches his shoulder. "Alright, I'll let it slide, and if he ask you to stop..."

"I'll stop. Scout's honor." Nick smiles, saluting.

"Okay. Cool. And uhm… Sorry."

"About what ?"

"About me. I'm being a bit… Overly emotional. I feel like a just jumped at your throat there. You've spent the day showing me around all these places… That wasn't really nice."

"Already forgotten." The fox waves. "So, how about we finish our walk, Mrs Fowl ?"

"Yes, Slick, how about we do ?"

The fox squints his eyes playfully and offer her his arm in a flourish, which she accepts, conscious that all mammals are going to stare at them now. And she can't really bring herself to care.

\- 8 -

"A cemetery ?"

The tod nods, moving toward the gates.

"You're joking, right ?"

"Absolutely not. It's one of the most beautiful places in the city."

She shoots him a dubious look but still follows him in. Then she understand what he means. Nature has sprawled back into the place she has been pushed away from. Vines have invaded the stones. Old religious symbols are covered in moss, statues are half-eaten by tree trunks growing around them.

"Is it abandoned ?" She asks as they round a corner.

"Yes and no. No one gets buried here anymore, but it's still taken care of. It's a sort of park."

"You seem to really like parks." The bunny smiles.

"Well… They're… Nice." He hesitates, his smile never wavering. The tod almost jokingly said free, but he doesn't want to risk opening that topic again. "And… I'm not really into the activities we can do during the day. Window shopping, or just shopping aren't my thing. Taking a coffee on a terrace… Well, maybe once in a while, but most cafés aren't really fans of having a fox sitting outside. Not good publicity. Amusement parks are pretty much a no go for my kind. Arcade would be fine, but it's hard not to get excited when playing a game, especially if it's the whole point of going there. So yeah, I like parks."

The bunny hops aad heaves herself up a tree branch.

"Don't go and trip, fluffbutt. I don't know how I'd explain a broken arm to your boss."

Judy looks behind her, her gaze going from her tail and to his face, before lifting a brow. "Fluffbutt ?"

Nick offers her a wink that only manages to be smooth because she turns away with a burning face. "I could do that with my eyes closed." She states. "And you make it sound like you like parks only by default." She jumps to leaning tombstone, agilely sliding down on the moss.

"Heh, yeah, I guess it sounded like that. But I actually do like them. They're… Freeing. Calm. Especially this one… I feel like I'm away from the city. I feel like..." He feels like the weight of his collar is lessened, like this awful world doesn't exist.

"Thank you."

Her voice cuts Nick's zoning out, he looks down to see the bunny incredibly close to him. "For what ?"

"For today. For trying to make me forget about all our problems. For making me feel better."

"Heh, what are friends for ?" The fox gently smiles.

At that, he feels her arms around him. "You said it."

It takes a couple of seconds for the fox to understand what she meant. "Well, I guess I did." He answers, hugging her back.

* * *

As he sets the last plate on the table, gets a bottle ready and checks on his bandage, Ralph hears Nadine's sharp knock against the door. Giving a last look at the place, he feels a bit bad for the mess, but it's nothing she's never seen before… Manufacturing a smile, he goes to open the door.

Her glare pierces him and his smile wavers.

"Hey, Nadine !" He greets a tad too cheerily. "I was waiting for you."

Is it a glimmer of surprise ? Or anger ? Or anything ?

"Get inside. I've ordered some food, you haven't eaten, I hope."

She takes a step inside and says nothing. From where she stands now, she can see the dinner table ready. She begins signing and the wolf's smile gets wider, until she finishes her sentence.

"I thought I told you to stay inside and rest."

"My shoulder feels okay. Besides, I ordered." He signs back. "And I got your favourite."

Her favourite is sashimi. The wolf isn't a massive fan of raw fish, but it's good enough. The tiger, on the other paw, is crazy about it.

He sees her jaw clench, and doesn't even need for her move to know that it won't cut it. She turns around and he almost puts a paw to her shoulder to stop her.

"Nadine." He calls as she opens the door. "What did-"

The door slams, harder than usual. The wolf slouches against the wall and a stifled whine escapes his throat. Then he goes back to the table, picks up the sashimis, put half into the freezer and the rest in a pan. Committing heresy isn't enough to make him feel better, but it's a first step.

\- 1 -

Nadine is looking at the wolf, at the food, at the wine bottle.

"I thought I told you to stay inside and rest." She signs.

"My shoulder feels okay. Besides, I ordered." The wolf signs back. "And I got your favourite."

Sashimis, of course. The tiger clenches her teeth, feeling anger flaring inside her, like she needs to punch something. Why does she feel like this ? Why does her mind need to go back to the mammal the wolf abandoned ? Sadness seeps inside her stomach, making her want to coil herself into a ball and cry her eyes out. Why does it all feel so hopeless ? And another feeling, one that worries her and scares her, overwhelms her. She wants to forgive him, she shouldn't be so disappointed. She wants to tell him it's okay, that he didn't have a choice. Did he ?

Turning around, she hears him call her. "Nadine, what did-"

The door slams behind her and she runs out, scaring the wolf's goat neighbour, who hugs the wall when she crosses his path.

She keeps running until she's out of breath, until her collar is close to zap her. She runs until she reaches her own apartment, locking the door behind her and letting herself fall on her couch. Her paws are shaking, the ghost of Ralph's face dances in front of her eyes. But it feels so much like the face of a stranger too, like something got ripped, torn.

Ideas and thought collide in her mind, overwhelming her. She can't talk to him, she can't cope with what is happening inside her mind. In a sob, she grabs the nearest pillow and smothers her face inside it.


	23. Obstacles

_We have only one comment on here by **Confused Goatee**. I'll let you guys decide who answers it._

_"I will !" Says Ralph, grabbing the mic. "I don't think it's bad that you're more interested by Nadine's and my part of the story. WildeHopps has been done to death, so..."_

_"Hey !" Reacts Judy, taking the device from his paws. "As if you had much ground to talk. Wolfeyer is pretty popular too !"_

_And then it turned into a popularity contest._

* * *

 

Nick's staring at Judy. He's been doing that a fair amount lately, surprising himself and blinking away when he realises what he's doing.

Thankfully, she doesn't seem to have noticed.

But he's staring, ant that's why he notices her worried gaze on her phone. It's not her distressed "I'm watching savage polar bears." expression. That one he knows how to deal with. When she's spent over thirty minute torturing herself, he simply grabs her phone from her paws, and gives her a hug to make her feel better.

The system works, he can see she's starting to get better. And the hug is also kind of the highlight of his day.

But that is not what is happening right now. She's worried about something else.

"You okay, Carrots ?"

The doe blinks, and tears her gaze from the device. "Huh. Yeah. Why do you ask ?"

"I don't know. What about that little crease in your forehead ?"

She puts her paw to feel it, and notices that she's frowning. "Okay, I'm a bit worried."

"About ?"

The doe tosses him the phone and he catches it, looking at her texts. The one on top says "Fangmeyer hates me." and is coming from Ralph. Then she sent him a few text asking him why, to which he hasn't answered.

"Are you afraid he has done something drastic ?" The tod asks, tossing her back her phone.

"What ? No ! I mean… He never really looked depressed. But I think… If Fangmeyer and him are not talking… He's probably really lonely."

Nick frowns. "Doesn't he have other friends ?"

"Maybe, but she's his best friend. At least, I think she is. And he's still recovering from the gunshot wound, so I doubt he's going out a lot. I wish he would answer or that I knew where he lives so I could visit him."

"Isn't there someone at work that would give you that information ?"

"It's illegal to reveal personal informations without the consent of the officer it concerns." Judy answers.

"And wouldn't there be someone a bit gossipy that would be ready to circumvent that rule, like a mutual friend ? It's not really a workplace without at least one mammal like that."

"Of course !" The bunny reacts, quickly dialling a number. "Hey Ben ! How are you doing ?"

Nick can hear the high pitched squeal of the cheetah from where he is.

"Judyyyyyy ! It's been such a long time ! I'm fine, how are you ?"

"Still suspended, but I manage. Say, I wanted to visit Ralph, but he isn't answering. Would you know his address so I can visit ? I'm afraid he's feeling a bit lonely."

There are a couple of second of silence on the other end of the line until she hears the cheetah's voice again. "You realise that it's against regulation to share my colleague's personal information."

"Yeah, but what about from friend to friend ?" The bunny asks back.

"Mmmmh… Depends, what do I get out of it ?"

The bunny can't help but giggle. "Are strawberry filled doughnuts okay ?"

"Yes, they are. Do you have something to write on ?"

She does and writes down the address. It's somewhere in the north of Savannah Central, in an apartment complex.

"Thank you Ben. I promise, as soon as I'm back, I'll give you your doughnuts."

"Okay. And good luck with your… Suspension." He says cryptically. "The chief says hello."

Judy's eye widens. She guesses her boss might have shares a few things with him, which somehow doesn't surprise her that much.

"Say him hello too. Bye !"

The bunny puts her phone back in her pocket and walks to her bag to change herself into city clothes.

"Where are we going ?" The tod asks.

She stops shoots him a surprised look. "You're coming ?"

"Sure. Why not ?"

"I thought that you weren't a fan of wolves, especially the ZPD officers kind."

The tod smirks. "Well… You asked me to try and get along with him. I can't actually do that if I never see him."

"He might be pretty down. Are you going to be on your best behaviour ?"

Nick scoffs. "Me, not on my best behaviour ? You wound me Carrots."

"I'm serious, he seems to be taking the whole Fangmeyer situation pretty badly. Don't push him."

"I'll make an effort."

Guessing that it's all she can ask for, Judy puts on her hoodie and vest, before climbing the ladder, quickly followed by her friend.

\- 1 -

It doesn't take that long for them to reach the wolf's building. It's built on the side of a steep hill, which makes it look like it's leaning against it.

The two mammals have taken separate routes to avoid being seen with each other, and they only rejoin when in front of the door, the fox casually leaning against the wall, concealed in the shadow.

"Erm, Nick ?"

"Yeah ?"

"It's a building made for medium sized mammals."

"And ?"

She gives him an embarrassed and nervous laugh "I can't reach the intercom. I mean, I can, but I need to jump and it's hard to read..."

With a snort, the fox moves to place himself under it, and put his paws down to boost her. Soon, she's standing with one foot on each of his shoulder, while he struggles not to look up.

"Fangmeyer ?" Comes the wolf's voice only a couple of seconds after she called.

"No, it's me, Judy."

"Oh."

"Ralph, open up."

He seems to hesitate for a couple of second, but they end up hearing the buzzing of the door. Judy could probably open it on her own, but having the fox giving a paw is appreciated.

"Let's take the lift." Nick declares as he sees the stairs that he'd have to climb step by step.

"Seconded."

One awkward shoulder-hop and several levels later, they ring on Ralph's door. The wolf opens, wearing a bathrobe and probably nothing else underneath, as well as deep bags under his eyes.

"Hey." He greets tiredly. "Please come in."

The bunny stares at him with wide eyes as she does so. He's in a worse state than she thought. "Hey Ralph. I'm not going to ask how it's going."

"Oh, it's going fantastically." He sighs. "What is he doing here ?" His fingers points at the fox that has kept his paws in his pockets.

"Well, erh…" She hesitates.

"She was very adamant that I came. She said I was the best she knew at lifting other mammals' spirits." Nick grins, while Judy elbows his ribs.

"You said you'd be nice !"

"What ? I am being nice."

With a strained smirk, the wolf waves them to follow him to the living room. "Don't mind the mess."

The floor is littered with discarded clothes. The coffee table is covered with remnants of ready-prepared dishes and ordered food.

"It's really hard to miss." Quips Nick as he takes a t-shirt that was in his way and tosses it on the back of a chair.

Judy, for her part, is taking in the mess in the room. "Alright."

"What ?" Reacts the wolf.

"We're going to clean your apartment."

"We ?" Asks Nick.

"I can't ask you to do that." States Ralph.

"Good thing you don't need to, then."

"And he has a bad shoulder !" Adds the fox. "You wouldn't want him to do that much effort in this state."

"Good thing you have two good arms to compensate, then." The bunny grins as Nick's face falls.

"You kinda walked into that one, pal." The wolf smirks.

"Didn't you say you were going to do an effort ?" She asks mischievously, while grabbing a few article of garment from the floor.

"I didn't mean it like that." Nick says, rolling his eyes. "But I suppose I don't have a choice now, do I ?"

"Nope. Ralph, do you have trashbags we could use ?"

* * *

Nadine is sitting next to Francine in the police cruiser. Some would say it's counter intuitive to partner up an elephant and a tiger, given the difference in size and the fact that they are prey and predator, but the two females get along pretty fine.

The pachyderm, despite her kind of momish personality, has not problem slipping into her "one of the guys" behaviour when the situation calls for it. As for the tiger, her silent nature and short temper make up for the relative calmness of her partner.

Plus, being both female, and one of them being married, they don't run much risk of fraternizing, not that it has a chance to happen between a prey and a predator officer, which is good in the chief's book.

Nadine's tail is twitchy as she looks through the window. The street are calm now, but they just arrested and brought in a drunk buffalo that was trying to get into a car that wasn't his. At ten in the morning.

The guy almost lost his shit when he saw the tiger approaching him, screaming that she was savage and trying to eat him. It took all of Francine's patience to get him to calm down and accept to get into the cruiser.

Usually, they would have joked about it afterwards to defuse the tension, or the tiger would have at least insulted him once he was out of earshot.

Instead, she's keeping silent, gloomy, like she has for the past week.

"So what's eating at you ?" Francine asks. If she has a lot of qualities, subtlety certainly isn't one of them.

"Nothing." The tiger signs back.

Rolling her eyes, the elephant takes a turn left. Of course something is happening. They've been working together for long enough that she knows how to read the feline. Not that she's really a master of keeping her emotions in check to begin with.

Double-parking the cruiser and leaving the warnings on, Francine leaves the vehicle. "Don't move." She orders, before crossing the street.

"Where are you going ?"

"It's Jumbo time." Is all the answer she get.

The pachyderm quickly crosses the street and enters an ice-cream parlor named "Jumbeaux". Nadine rolls her eyes. That place is too expensive, and the owner is too bigoted for her taste. But if Francine wants to waste her money there, it's her problem.

She's eyes deep into her phone screen when she hears the door open again. She gives a glance left to see a rather large ice-cream waved at her face. "Still into coconut ?"

"Sure. How much-"

"Stop moving your fingers at me and take the damn ice cream before it melts. Consider it a get well gift."

"Ralph would need one more than me." She mutters

"Speaking of Ralph." Begins the elephant with a knowing smile, before giving her own ice cream a lick and starting the engine. "How is he going ?"

"Fine." She sees the feline answer from the corner of her eyes.

"Great. Be careful, your ice cream is dripping."

Turning the cone, Nadine quickly licks the drips, which makes her look like an eager kit.

\- 1 -

Francine is holding what remains of the cat's ice cone, while her partner nimbly climbs up a tree where a gazelle calf perched his ball. It's a bit hard to do while hiding her claws, but she wouldn't want him to freak out. She saw that happen before, and having to explain to a panicked mother that she wasn't in fact trying to disembowel her child isn't her idea of a good time.

With a last jump, she lets herself fall to the ground, giving the ball to its owner.

"What do we say ?" Asks the pachyderm as the kid takes the ball.

"Thank you Mr officer." He smiles to Nadine.

"Erm… She's actually a female." Corrects Francine.

"Ah… Erh, thank you Mrs." He says bashfully, before running away.

"You don't correct him on my marital status too ?" Asks the feline.

"You could have done it if it was that important."

"Sure, because my voice would have cemented me as a female."

She quickly finishes her treat in a few bites, using the tissue her colleague produce to wipe her paws. "What's with the ice-cream anyway ?"

"Oh, when my daughter is upset and doesn't want to say why, it's usually what's work best to get her to open up. I know, using food like that isn't really good parenting, but Bernie compensate by being way more present and a better parent than I." She smiles.

Nadine snorts. "You think that just because you bought me and Ice cream, I'll tell you what's on my mind ?"

"Two things, dear. First, I expect you to sign it, not say it. Second, you just admitted there was something on your mind."

The feline snorts and rolls her eyes. She sometimes forget how sharp the big lumbering prey is. It's weird how the bigger mammals are, the more they get underestimated in term of intelligence.

The problem is, she can't really say anything about the situation. At least not directly.

But she probably does need the outside point of view, because she has no idea how to process this all on her own.

"I have this friend. She's a lion, and she has a friend who's a…. Jackal."

"Hm-hm." Mutters the elephant as they enter their cruiser again.

"They both work together and their job involves..." She looks for something akin to being a cop, but doesn't really find a good example. "Being responsible for other mammal's health and safety."

She shoots a glance at Francine, who simple looks at her without moving. She's smiling, having obviously concluded that these two mammals were only proxies.

"Anyway, the jackal ended up in a situation where… Erh… He had to make a choice. A… A really hard choice. He had to make a choice. He could choose to do something compassionate, something… Good. That choice might not have helped, but it was more… ethical. Or he could make the logical choice that would probably help others and himself in the long run. Maybe not just help but… Let's just say that it could be really important."

"So, there was a compassionate choice and a logical choice."

"Yeah… Pretty much. And he chose the logical one. And the lion is just so… Pissed ! Angry ! And a whole lot of other feelings she doesn't understand. She can't even say why, because that choice did make sense..."

"What choice would have the lion made ?"

"The same." Nadine mutters. "She'd have made the same choice. But it's… It doesn't work. It's..."

"Has your lion friend tried to talk to the jackal ?" Softly asks the pachyderm.

Nadine clenches her jaw, returning to signing. "It's out of character for the wo- jackal to have done what he did. And she's stuck, because each time she sees him, it reminds him of how wrong it feels. Like she wants to see him, but can't face him. Like he's him, but not him."

Francine stares into the distance for a long time, absent-mindedly playing with the tip of one her tusks with her trunk. When she speaks again, it's in a soft tone. Almost sad. "It reminds me of a story. It might bear similarities with the one you just told me. Maybe it could shed a new light on it, it could help your friend. Do you want to hear it ?"

The female tiger nods.

"It was… Oh, almost eight years ago. You see, my husband Bernie, is working in precinct 4, in Savannah Central. He already was at the time, but he was an officer then. Now… Not so much. Can't really stay on the force when… Heh, let's tell this story in the right order… Bernie… I fell in love with him at the academy. It was like a punch in the face. It was actually a punch in the face. Funny how even when you're several feet taller than them, male still tend to go easy on you while sparring, don't you agree ?"

Nadine chuckles and nods. That's a mistake they rarely make twice with her.

"Well, he didn't. I expected him to, and he didn't. He just laid it on me. Bam, black eye. 'You should keep your guard a bit higher. Also, keep your stance wider.' I could have thought he was being harsh because I'm a female, some do that. He wasn't. He just respected me. Like that. He didn't make me earn it, or fight for it." She smiles fondly. "Also, he was so dedicated. Would go all out on all the physical stuff. He wasn't necessarily the best, but you could be sure he'd be completely drained at the end of the day. An inspiration to everyone else. I was too shy to try anything while at the academy, and I thought I had missed my shot at the end, but asked me if we could keep hanging out afterwards, even though we weren't working in the same precinct. Then..." She chuckles scratching her ear with her snout.

"Then I discovered he was completely mad. He was volunteering for the most dangerous stuff. Need a battering ram for a TUSK op ? Guess who'd be the first to sign up. Cordon for a potentially violent protest ? He was in. Needed cover during a shoot out while in the open ? Well, someone weights several tons and has the armour that matches with the mass. By the end of his first year, he had so many new scars it was worrying… So I asked him to be my boyrriend. Told him that if he was just going to keep throwing himself into the line of fire, he needed a good reason to make sure he'd be home at the end of the day."

The pachyderm blushes a bit as she seem to recall more things than she's actually telling. "He's always been the kind of guy to rush into things. Take a decision, not look back and never regret it. He never took him time to decide. If something needs to be done, it'll get done. And nothing can stand in the way of a strong-headed elephant. Anyway, it didn't take long for us put down the first down-payment for an apartment, and for me to fall pregnant. I think, out of all the things I could have tried to make him give more regard to his own safety, this was the best one. Of course, he didn't just stop being himself, but was more… Reserved. Took fewer dangerous assignment, things like that…"

Francine suddenly looks sadder, more worn. "Of course…" She huffs. "That's then, at the worst moment, that shit hit the fan. He was trying to take down a suspect, using his taser. As you know, we aren't the most dexterous mammals with our hoofs, so most elephant use their trunks, which is in a very grey area, regulation wise. Problem was, the taser wouldn't work."

"Did he get shot ?" Reacts the cat.

"He was, it wasn't the first time, but that didn't even faze him. Not that's not what the problem was. His partner took down the guy with a tranq dart, while he was trying to inspect his gun by approaching it to his face. I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that the taser exploded. Battery failure I think. Clearly the product was defective. By what miracle he was able to keep his whole trunk, I'll never know. However, he lost eighty-percent of his vision in his right eye, and sixty in the left. Just like that, his career as an officer was over."

The feline nods in agreement. There's no way they'd keep someone with that type of handicap in the roster. The chief had to fight horns and hooves to keep her, though she's only partially mute, able to use her voice when the situation calls for it. A half-blind elephant, though…

"There's no good moment for that kind of accident to happen. But there are worst moment, and it was exactly this one. Me, pregnant, the credit for the apartment… And I had to negociate with the insurance, because they somehow knew he was holding the gun with his trunk. As for his eyes… The least damaged one could have been made at least a little better… But the surgery cost was so high we couldn't afford it and it wouldn't have made much of a difference." Francine has to take a few moment to calm herself down. Simply thinking about it again makes her so angry she has trouble speaking.

"Of course, there was the electronic malfunction, but BellSec, the manufacturer, invoked that it was due to Bernie mishandling the device with his trunk. You know, when a company that size has no problem advertising their bigoted political view, you'd think they'd at least do something for a fellow prey for good PR. But no. We had to hire a lawyer just to get the negotiations open. According to him, we could ask enough in reparation to completely finish paying our credit, and we'd have some money to spare afterward. But that meant spending money we didn't have to build a case. We still went to talk with BellSec's lawyers… Our own lawyer was optimistic. We'd have the public opinion on our side, plus they'd have to prove Bernie's mishandling of the gun, but he also said we were looking at a four years long case at the very least… As for BellSec, they offered about a tenth of what we could have earned in reparation for Bernie's accident. I won't repeat what I told them, but let's just say I felt insulted and made them feel the same way." She smiles.

"It was a difficult situation, but we could make it. We'd have to take another credit, I'd have to pull double shifts after my daughter's birth, but I was ready. I asked him what he wanted to do. It was his eyes, so to me, it was his decision. I'd have stood by his side, charged this head on with him, as he always did. I was so sure he was going to tell them to go screw themselves that I almost laughed when he asked four times the amount they offered. I thought he was screwing with them. Then they offered half of that, as well as to pay our lawyer's expenses, and he said yes." She finishes in a whisper, her expression falling.

"I didn't take it well. I couldn't even talk as they signed the paper. He gave his check to our lawyer and we went home… I couldn't understand. My Bernie, that crazy and combative elephant… Just giving up on a fight. I didn't talk to him for a week, I even tried to sleep on the couch, but he took it instead… I couldn't even understand why I felt so angry and distraught. But each time I looked at him, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. So cold. So… Weird. I knew I still loved him, but I was hurting. And so was he, but this big lug didn't show it." Sadness creeps into the back of smile as she wipes a tear from the corner of her left eye.

"When I finally built up the courage to ask him, I was half expecting him to blow me off. Instead, he sat me at the kitchen table… He told me that he couldn't do that to us. That the legal battle would stress me out, and it wouldn't be good for the baby. We'd have this dangling over our heads for years, the second credit, the potential victory… But it would have been hard. I would have put too big of a strain on our relationship… And we needed the money now. It gave us breathing room, it would make it easier when our daughter would be born… And it did. It really did. And I still couldn't understand why I felt like I felt. So I told him I thought he would want to fight. He would want to take everything that he could form those assholes. And he laughed. Not a god laugh. A bitter one, one of irony. It wasn't directed at me, though. He told me he wanted to. Of all the fight that had ever been presented to him, it almost was the one he wanted to win the most. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk our couple, our future, our life basically, for a bunch of money that wouldn't give him back his sight and his career. He told me… he told me that we were a fight that was worth way more than that lawsuit." The elephant giggles, blushing a bit.

"I know it sounds cheesy… But that's what made me understand my feelings. I didn't know him. I didn't really know him until that moment. I expected him to be a certain way, and he wasn't. I knew he was brave and self-sacrificing. I knew there was more fight in him than in anyone else in this city, and I never thought he'd ever back down from a fight. But he didn't even hesitate for us."

Nadine takes in the story, easily seeing the parallels between it and hers. "What happened next ?" She asks with her raspy voice.

"Well, I took a month long vacation to help him get used of his vision loss, some of it without pay thanks to the money we got. Then he became the main custodian in Precinct 4. They didn't even interview him, he just went to the chief, told him that if he got the job, he'd make the precinct the cleanest one in the whole city. And he did, and still does."

"And you daughter ?"

"Perfectly healthy, thank your for asking." The elephant grins.

Silence falls. Nadine feels her head buzzing with Francine's story. She sees the parallels, vividly.

"Nadine, are you okay ?" The elephant asks when she sees the light tremor in her paws.

Clenching and then relaxing them, the feline turns to her colleague to sign. "I think… I think I- My friend will need time to digest this."

"It took me a few months of therapy after our discussion for me to really take it all in. If you- Your friend needs time, it's perfectly understandable. Plus she should talk with her jackal friend. I know it would help."

* * *

"I guess this is as good as it'll get."

Nick takes in the wolf's apartment and turns to the bunny. "Excuse, me but if this is 'as good as it'll get', I need to ask you what level of perfection you hoped to reach. Because unless you get rid of everything just to leave the walls, it can't get any more tidy and clean than this."

The bunny giggles and gives him an elbow nudge. "Some people actually know how to clean."

"I know how to clean."

"Your apartment begs to differ."

"My apartment has character." Nick answers, pulling his tongue at her. With a few steps, he lets himself fall on the couch. "I came to be an emotional support, not a cleaner. If I'm going to be berated on top of it, I'm not sure I'll be there next time."

Judy rolls her eyes as the fox mischievously winks at her. Ralph smiles as he sees them banter. He puts his paw to his shoulder and prods it, as it feels a bit sore. Having both mammals here makes him feel a bit better, but his thought still fly back to Nadine. Then his stomach growls. "I'll order something."

"I'll get my money." Says the bunny.

"I'm paying. You've helped cleaned my place, it's the least I can do."

"But-"

The canid lifts his paw to cut her. "The both of you together will probably eat less than me."

"You'd be surprised." Nick grins, sending a knowing to the bunny.

"I don't eat that much." Rebukes the bunny, while the wolf takes out his phone.

"I'll order some extra." He smiles while Judy glares at him.

\- 1 -

"I'm full." Groans the fox, while Judy keeps wolfing down the vegetable dumplings.

"That'sh all you eat ?" She asks, her mouth full.

"You realise that most people's dial is only set on normal speed, right ? We don't need as much energy as you do."

"You should stop teasing the most dangerous predator in the room, Wilde." Ralph says conversationally while nibbling on his salmon teriyaki.

The fox shoots him a glance, then looks at Judy again. "I don't know about predator, but I'd say you have the first part down."

"She got appointed as an honorary one."

"Oh ? And what was the prerequisite ?"

"Stealing a piece of bacon from a tiger's plate."

The tod's eyes widen. "Okay. Wow. I think I can rescind my own predator title, because even I am not crazy enough to do that."

"In my defense, she had taken one of my carrot fries." Judy explains in a blush.

"And you let her live ?" Nick jokingly asks. "Getting lenient I see. Not eating the sushis ?" The tod suddenly asks as he sees the wolf putting away the box pack into the bag they came in.

"I don't really like sushi."

Judy shoots him a perplexed look. "Why order them, then ?"

"Out of habit." He answers, his ears falling. "It's Nadine's favourite." And just like that, his moods falls back down to depressed.

"Ralph ?" The bunny calls when she notices his distraught expression. "She doesn't hate you."

"She won't talk to me."

"She doesn't return your calls ?"

The wolf shakes his head. "No. I mean, we mostly text anyway because of her throat, but she won't answer them either. She comes here to check on me… But she doesn't say anything. She just glares at me and she leaves. Sometimes, I feel like she's about to shout at me but she doesn't. I wish she would. At least I'd know what's happening."

The three mammals stare the coffee table in silence, the bunny playing to tip of her left ear. She doesn't really know what to say, she isn't really good at reading emotions. Bunnies are really easy to figure out, other mammals, not so much. As for Nadine, she barely talked with her, and though she can guess that it has to be related to the whole savage mammals situation and their choice to let them be experimented, she can't really make any assumption.

The tod sighs and scratches the side of his snout. "I don't think she hates you."

"How would you know ?"

"I know mammals. If she hated you, she wouldn't come check on you. I won't say that she's not angry with you, because she clearly is, but she doesn't hate you."

Several expression go through the wolf's face. Some of surprise, some of happiness, some of worry. "What do I do, then ?"

"Heh, depends. I don't know her. If you think she can take it, confront her. Otherwise, wait for her to do the first move. You two are good friends ?"

"Uh… Yeah. I think, I mean we were."

"Then if she's a half decent mammal, she'll end up talking to you." Nick shrugs. "Simple as that. She hurts, you hurt. That's sad, but you just gotta hope you two can take it until one of you unlocks the situation."

Ralph's head falls a bit. "That's a hell of a pep talk…"

The tod shoots him a sympathetic smile. "I thought you could do without the fake optimism."

\- 2 -

The tod leaves the building first, to avoid being seen alongside Judy. They've come up with a rendez-vous point near Happytown. He'll check for followers before meeting with her there.

Judy is putting her vest on as the wolf stops her.

"Hey, before you go, I wanted to say… Thank you. For coming and understanding. You can thank him for me too."

"Yeah, he's been great about it. That surprised me."

"I can understand that it did. I'd have thought he didn't bear much love for cops."

The bunny nods. "Yeah, plus you're a wolf cop, so that doesn't help either."

"A wolf… Why ?"

"The cop that killed his wife was wolf."

Ralph's eyes bulge. "His wife was killed by a… Wait, yeah, I know that story ! She got used as a shield and the guy shot through her ! That… Oh mammal…" He exhales. "That cop… His name was Howlow… Howl-something."

"Howlowitz."

"Yes ! He had shot a vixen to get the perp that was holding her hostage."

The doe nods. "He shoot through her, and when Nick arrived, he hear him say some like 'It's just a fox, two birds with one stone'."

The wolf's expression turns to sour. "Okay, now that's fucked up ! And that guy… He died, right ? And Nick was accused of it… Never could prove that he did. Had an alibi and everything…" Ralph chews on his lower lip, suddenly looking serious.

"Do you… Think he did it ?"

"I'd bet my tail on it." The wolf states.

"And what do you think about it ?"

"I… I don't know. I mean, he got a cop killed, so technically, public enemy number one. But…" The wolf keeps frowning. "I mean, shit, if it was Nadine, I don't know what I would do… Plus, I didn't know the guy, so it's not as if it was personal for me either… But… Shit, with what he said, I'd have seen red."

Silence falls, and quickly becomes thick. The bunny doesn't know what to say or think. She kind of brought it up for that exact reason, hoping that her colleague would bring more to the table, and she still feels as lost.

"And you ?" Suddenly asks Ralph. "What do you think ?"

"I..." She hesitates. It would be so easy to let slip that she does in fact now that he was involved. Of course, she has no evidence, but that could still be a bit risky for Nick. "Well… We… I… " She keeps mumbling.

"Did you two talk about it ?" The wolf inquires

"Erh… In passing ?"

"Oh. Shit. He told you the truth."

Judy nods.

The lupine officer leans against the wall and scratches his eyes. "How much is that eating at you ?"

"Not enough, that's the problem." The doe admits. "I mean, he… Let's pretend he had something to do with, alright ? Just… Pretend."

The wolf understands that if she simply stated he had, it could be risky for the fox. He'll go along with it. After all she was there to listen to his problems, he can return the favour.

"Okay, let's pretend." The wolf nods.

"Then…" She begins closing her eyes to think on it. "Then, I don't know. It happened long before I became a cop. It's… If he did it, the fact that the guy was a cop had nothing to do with it. And I know for a fact that Howlowitz had no remorse about what he did. There wouldn't ever had justice for Nick's wife either way. I also know that Nick would have some remorse IF he had done it. It doesn't excuse anything, and I know it, but I just can't bring myself to condemn him… And… Hasn't he already paid enough ? A dead wife, his children pulled away from him, years lost to prison… I mean, I'm not okay with it. Two wrongs don't make a right. If he did something like that again, I'd put him behind bars myself but I believe that he has changed… Am I making sense ?"

Ralph sighs. Yes, that's a complicated situation. It doesn't help that her friendship with the fox and the situation they're in with the case further blurs their objectivity.

"You are. So many things have stopped making sense, or have taken a new one since we started working on that case… I guess that our sense of right and wrong are a bit jumbled."

"The worst part, is that even knowing that, I still want to forgive him. I still want to leave this behind and trust him."

"But what if he betrays that trust ?"

"Then I'll have been wrong again, and it'll hurt." The bunny shrugs. "Not much more I can do, can I ?"

Ralph nods. Yeah, not much she can do.

"Does that make me a bad mammal ?" Judy asks. "That I can disregard something like that ?"

"You think you're disregarding it ?" She gives him sheepish nod, and the wolf emits a discreet chuckle. "You're thinking about it right now. You're… Hesitating, trying to make sense of it. That is exactly not disregarding it. You're seeing past it. Some would say you shouldn't, but you have a fuller picture than most, don't you ? You haven't even come to term with it." They let silence linger for a bit, until the wolf shakes his head. "I feel like I'm spewing nonsense, honestly. I'm really not qualified to give you an answer."

"I think you're doing fine, considering everything." Judy smiles.

"Considering everything, yeah, exactly. I think the pain meds are messing up with my brain. All I want to say is, trust your guts. What do they tell you ?"

"That I can trust him." She says without hesitation.

"Then go with that. And if you're wrong and he hurts your feelings, I'll arrest him."

"For hurting my feelings ?"

The vulpine shoots her a grin. "That's a criminal offense in my book. And again, thank you for coming. That really helped."

The bunny nod. "You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for. And if you and Nadine can't make up, I'll have a talk with her."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I do, though. You can call it a bunny trait."

She can see the wolf taking a step forward and hesitating. She opens her arms and lets him pick her up. She wraps her arms just under his ears, letting his forehead rest just under her chin.

"Ben was right. Bunny hugs are the best." He smiles.

"If it was all you needed to feel better, I'd have just given you one from the beginning."

He sets her back down, and she moves toward the door. "If you need anything, text or call, okay ?"

"I will, and it goes for you too. I'll try talking to Nadine." He says, opening the door for her.

"Good luck." The doe utters as parting words as the door closes behind her.

"Bye."


	24. Drive You Home

_Hello, Chief Blackfur. I see that you want to answer that Comment._

_"Yes, I do. Hello, **SaberGatomon** , there's a lot to unpack in your comment. I'm not sure I can agree on everything you said. That Howlowitz had it coming... Well, I can't be sure he intentionnally killed Mr Wilde's wife. He did give little thought about shooting through her, but I doubt it was the intent behind his action. Of course, none of use really know his intent, so it's all supposition. That might have little impact on the result, but if we're going to slip toward the topic of justice, it has to be taken into account. What Nick did wasn't justice. For justice to happen, everymammal wronged by Scarlet's murder's should have been compensated. That's not what happened. It was retribution, fair retribution, in my opinion, but retribution all the same. Of course, this is a philosophical question, but to me, the concept of Justice dictates that everyone should get what they deserve. In that specific situation, very few did." _

_I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you starting a philosophical discussion in my comment section._

_"Fine. As for BellSec, you can be sure they'll get what's coming to them. Maybe not justice, but it'll be retribution."_

_**To finish, I highly encourage you to look for the song Drive You Home, by Garbage and listen to it. It'll become clear why quite quickly.** _

* * *

"I'm low on cash." Comes the fox's voice.

The bunny's been living at Nick's for about almost three weeks now, and they've fallen into a sort of routine. Meaning that the fox mostly laze around in front of nutflix, occasionally going out to make a quick buck, while Judy tries to maintain her workout habit. The only disturbance to that relative peace was Honey's text about the intel she recovered a few days prior. And that was before the two mammals found their rhythm.

It's the early evening, and Judy's currently doing push ups on one arm, while Nick is pretending not stare at her body, and she's pretending not to show it off on purpose.

"How low ?" She asks.

"Low enough."

The bunny doesn't need to be a shrink to get that the fox doesn't really want to give her more detail. It doesn't mean she won't push. She's always been good at pushing. "Like, no money for rent, or no money for food ?"

"Erh… Just enough to cover my monthly payments to Koslov and few bills spare for the kids. The rent is already covered. So, no money for food."

The bunny switches arm and resumes her push-ups. "I can do some shopping for you."

"You already did, I'm not going to let you do so two weeks in a row. And I'm going to need some meat this time."

"I could have bought some last time."

It's true. Buying meat doesn't bother her. Or more precisely, she can accept the fact that predators need it to survive. And since she refuses to freeload, and knows that the fox is scraping most of the time, she's alright with helping him out. Besides, growing up in a large family taught her to be careful with her money, and she has enough on the side at the moment. Worst come to worst, she'll ask her boss to set up an informant fund for the fox, whether he likes it or not.

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable ?"

"Nick, I ate at the predator table at work. I'm okay with seeing you eat meat or buying it for you. It's not as if you were eating rabbit meat." Her expression switches to reflective. "Actually, it would be responsible of me to make sure you have your filling of protein, given that I'm staying at your place. I wouldn't want you to end up in your plate." She grins.

"I don't know, I'm sure you're all stringy with all this working out. You wouldn't be good to eat." He answers with a mirror of her smile.

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it..." Her grin turns to awkward when she realises what the sentence could imply. Luckily, Nick doesn't seem to have noticed.

The fox, for his part, is blessing his russet fur for concealing the blushing her quip just triggered.

"In any case, I need to make some money. So…"

He trails off, trying to find an idea. She won't help him on a hustle, she won't help him steal (a thing he hasn't done for quite some time). Then an old idea pops into his mind.

"How about a girl's night out ?"

Judy stares at him curiously. Is he asking her to get out of his fur while he hustles some poor mammal out of his cash ? Then he pulls out a black dress from the drawer above his bed. It looks as if made of silk, but is very probably not.

"It's too big for me." The bunny states.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one wearing it." He winks. "I have a way to make money, and it's not even morally reprehensible."

"But is it illegal ?"

"Well, I'm not declaring it to the ZRS, so..."

The bunny sighs. "Okay, what is it ? Are you going to ask me for help ?"

He nods with a smirk. "It's a surprise, but yeah, you can help me. All you'll have to do is be on lookout and look pretty. Good thing you already have the second base covered."

It's the bunny's turn to blush. He delivered that so casually that she can't help thinking he wasn't joking. And she really hopes she's right. "Be on the lookout for what ?" She asks, pushing the thought away.

"Anything. There are a lot of dangerous things out there for a vixen."

"But you're not a vixen."

"Trust me, the danger doesn't care about that."

They leave the fox's apartment, and soon, they're back at the park. Nick gives a discreet wave to the few adult mammals that have replaced the kits. To Judy, they look like drug dealers, and probably are, but they don't look like they're going to bother them.

It's still strange to change clothes in public toilets, and Judy's glad for the privacy that offer the toilet stall. She's not sure she's glad they are defunct, as they reek of different types of fluids and solids, but she supposed that it's better than to be seen.

"Do you often change here ?" The bunny asks through the wall.

"Not so much these days, but yeah, I did a few times when I couldn't use Finnick's van."

"An why not do it from your place ?"

The fox barks a laugh. "I don't want mammals to know I'm cross-dressing. It's a hell of a cover and it saved my life a few times. If I left or came back to my place like this, it wouldn't take long for anyone that looked for me to figure it out."

They quickly finish switching clothes, the bunny looking at herself in the mirror.

He helped her choose her outfit and lent her some stuff, as all she had either screamed cop or country bumpkin. Now she's wearing a pair of torn shorts (a tad too long, but it's fine), a tank top that would be tight on the fox, but perfectly fits her, and her vest on top. In the bunny's opinion, she looks like a slut, in the fox's, she looks fantastically slutty.

Nick, for his part, is wearing the silkish black dress, and a dark red vest on top. He also has a purse, that he weighted down with half a brick as it makes for a great self-defense weapon. He also added some padding to his chest to make it puff out just a bit, and some make-up that the bunny wishes she had half his talent to applying it. All the while, Nick knows that he looks like a mid-range whore.

Judy wonders if Jack would be into Nick's look and her brains decides it would be fun to picture them flirting and kissing. Feelings of arousal, shame and jealousy wash over her simultaneously.

"So, where are we going ?"

Nick gives a way too realistic girly giggle. " First, getting rid of that." He says, taking the backpack and going outside. He goes toward the side of the building and pulls a trashbag out of the backpack they used to carry their clothes, before the second into the first and tossing them on the roof in a practised move. "The rest is still a surprise. Don't worry, it shouldn't be dangerous."

"Shouldn't ?"

"Can't guarantee the absence of drunkards." He smirks, before stepping on a tramway platform.

\- 1 -

"Why did you need to- dress up." Judy asks as they step into the tramway car. It's vague enough not to give away the fox's real gender

"Part of the surprise."

The way he transforms his voice is also impressive. She didn't pay attention before, but she's sure she wouldn't be able to tell Marian and Nick were the same mammal if she didn't know it beforehand. It's still quite deep, but female deep more than male deep.

"How do you do it ?"

"What ?"

"The voice. How do you do it ?"

Stepping out of the tramway car in the south of Sahara Square, near the docks, the fox gives a little huff. "I trained. It's inflexions and rhythm more than changing the tone. I'm actually imitating the speaking patterns of an acquaintance. Of course, knowing to place my voice helps a lot. Plus, I had a good teacher."

Soon, they reach a small bar, that seem like lost between worn buildings. Judy's surprised to see it full, despite the absence of mammals in the street. A large sign "The Wormtail" stands above the door.

"Charming." The bunny mutters.

"Isn't it." Nick answers cheerfully, while holding the door for her.

A smell of sweat, musk and cheap beer hits the bunny as soon as she enters. The place is dim-lit, and most tables are occupied by predators, though a few prey appear here and there. Most of them look… Dangerous. Not down on their luck, but somehow desperate. Discussion aren't very animated, however a few poker games are going on. It feels like entering a prohibition era photograph, plus the booze of course.

The fox doesn't greet anyone as he rounds the room to get to the bar, but he and Judy still feels gazes lingering on them as they walk. The bunny keeps up and both mammals hop on stools to get in front of the bar. And then, Judy meets the biggest rat she's ever seen. He's wearing a worn sleeveless vest over a white shirt. His bowtie hangs loosely and he's absent-mindedly wiping a relatively clean glass.

"Scarlet ? I thought- Oh, sorry Marian, it's been a long time." His voice is deep and raspy. A result of decades of smoking and a whole lot of yelling.

Nick answers with a giggle. "I'll take it as a compliment that you got us confused. I'm not sure she would."

"Already fishing for compliments, I see." He smirks. "And whose the cute lil' lady ?"

Judy clenches her teeth at the word but doesn't say anything, not wanting to make a scene.

"You shouldn't call bunny cute, Joe. It's demeaning." Nick scolds with a smile, while Judy hides her surprise at his intervention. "Lavender, this is Joe. Joe, meet Lavender."

"Nice to meet you Lavender. It's an unusual name."

"Well, her parents called her like that because of her beautiful eyes." Nick grins, sending a wink to the bunny, whose ears turn to pink.

"Nice to meet you too, Joe." Judy manages to answer before shooting a quick glare to Nick and mouthing a "Lavender, really ?" at Nick while the rat picks up another glass to clean.

"So, what will you two have ?" The rat asks.

"Two cherry daiquiris, please."

The rat looks embarrassed, with a hint of sadness. "We… Don't do them anymore. It was Scarlet's thing and with… I don't buy the ingredients anymore, she was the only one taking them."

Judy can't say if Nick is playing a character right now or if he is showing real empathy. But she guesses that is real.

"She was this place's life, Scarlet, you know ? It's still full, but it feels empty without her." Judy's surprised to see a small tear at the corner of the rat's eye. "Doesn't feel right to make them anyway."

"Yeah… A lot of things feel that way." The fox agrees. "It was hard to move on. Nick's okay now, but I know he had a lot of trouble with that."

"How's this boy doing anyway ? After the whole Wilde Time thing, I know he went to prison. He was a hero to predators and he just vanished from the public eye. And mammals seem to simply have forgotten him after that."

"Five years is a long time."

"That it is. Between that and Scarlet, I'd understand if he was just avoiding the place."

Nick nods. "It would have brought up a lot of memories that's for sure. Beside, this place was more Scarlet's thing than his."

"And yours too."

"I was just a tagalong."

"The clients loved you as much as her. Well almost, but she worked here longer. What happened to you anyway ?"

The fox shrugs. "Found some job in Tundratown. Then… Well, like you said, it's not the same without Scarlet."

"You're here now though ! Enough about the past. Can I serve you anything else ?"

"Daiquiri lemon. Two, please."

"Lemons, I have. Coming right up." The rat takes out the needed ingredient from a fridge and gets to work. "Any other reason you're here ? Your silent friend, she lookin' for a job ? I don't have openings right now, but-"

"I'd like to use the stage."

The rat fumbles with a glass and almost lets it fall, spilling some of its content in the process. Judy glances at where Nick's thumb is pointing and notice a small stage with a synthetizer plugged to a sound system. "Wow… I sure hoped, but I didn't expect… Will she accompany you ?" He asks nodding toward Judy

Nick turns to her and smiles. "Will you ?"

"I'm way better at dancing than singing. And I mostly wave my arms and bounce around." The bunny answers. "Sorry, Marian."

"No, it's fine. I can handle it alone."

A loud thump echoes near them, and they see a female tiger with a bunch of empty mugs leaning against the bar. "Joe, refill for table four."

"Coming right up. Here are your drinks girls." The rat says, before moving away.

"You know how to sing ?" Judy asks as soon as the rat is out of voice range.

"Sure. Scarlet taught me. She was always good with her voice, and I'm good at learning." He answers, while sipping on his drink

The bunny stares at him in disbelief. "Okay, let me get this straight… You know how to sing, change your voice. You know sign language, you know how to sew a wound… Is there anything you can't do ?"

"No. I'm a genius." He smiles smugly. "Seriously, though, I can't learn what I can't get interested in. Also I have dyscalculia."

"You have… What ?"

"Dyscalculia. I can't grasp numbers, and I struggle with simple math."

"Wait… So, your tax forms..."

"I couldn't fill them. Not that I really bothered to try or ask for help with them, or that I was doing any job that I could mention on them. Now try to tell that to a jury and look at them laugh." He smirks.

"Wasn't it diagnosed or noticed in school ?"

The fox chuckles. "I would have needed teachers in school believing it. I was always a sly fox ready to get around doing real work. So, no, it wasn't. And of course I didn't really notice until I was in highschool… It was whole mess and I managed to get around that anyway."

"So ladies !" Comes the rat's voice as he reappears beside them. "Can I serve you anything else ?"

The bunny look at her still full glass. "I'm fine at the moment."

"I think I'll take the stage." Nick says. "Just gotta warm up my voice in the back for a few minutes and then I'll be set. Joe, be a dear, and keep an eye on Lavender alright ?"

"I'll chase away the troublemakers, don't worry. She'll be safe."

The fox sends him a wink. "I was more afraid for them than for her."

As the fox disappears behind a door behind the small stage, the fox leans on the bar. "So, how did you two meet ?"

The bunny is a bit startled at the question, and she doubt's she'll have time to fabricate a lie. "She swindled me."

The rat snorts. "I'm not surprised. Let me guess, the 'poor unemployed vixen with a kit' trick ?"

"You know about that ?"

The rodent nods. "She and Scarlet spent a lot of time here. Couldn't help but overhear them a few times. This is probably one of the least dirty of her tricks. As I understand it, she used to be into much more dangerous activities but she dialed it down after meeting Scarlet. She saved her life or something. Maybe I shouldn't talk to you about all that if she hasn't..."

Judy takes a sip of her drink. "Marian tends to keep things to herself, but she told me a lot about Scarlet."

"Ah. I'm surprised. I could never get her to talk about herself, or her personal life. When the two of them were here together, it was like the rest of the world didn't exist. They got on stage and sung together, but it never seemed like they were doing it for the audience. Not that any of these drunk fools ever picked up on it."

"And it paid their bills ?"

"Depends on the night and the audience." He shrugs "It's been a long time since anyone took the stage, so she might make a haul tonight. So she swindled you ?" He asks, switching topic again. "How do you go from that to being best friends ?"

"We're not best friends."

"So, girlfriends ?" He grins, and the bunny chokes on her drink.

"Wha- No ! We're not dating !" She hisses. "Why would you even think that ?"

"She looks at you like she looked at Scarlet, you know ?"

He does look at her like- No. It's not. This guy is just teasing her.

"I'm sure Marian had a thing for her, not that she ever had any chance while this Nick guy was in the picture. I think she couldn't stand him, never saw the two in the bar together. Anyway, you're not interested in her ?"

"Well, I'm straight, so..."

"Ah. Yes. That would be problematic. Most mammals would have invoked the different species problem first, though."

Judy wished her blush would just go away already. She also wishes the rat would stop hitting the nail right on the head. Because no, she doesn't have a problem with Nick being a fox. She's still looking for an answer when the tod comes back and steps on the stage.

He picks up the microphone on the stand and taps a few keys on the keyboard as he looks for a specific song. Then, the fox waves at Joe, and the rat dims the light a bit more, before turning the spotlight above the fox on. The chatter in the bar fades away.

"Some of you might now me." He begins. "Though I see a lot of new faces. I have not set foot on a stage for a long time, so I hope it won't be a disaster. I'm here to sing a few songs, and the first one is for a dear friend of mine who is with us in spirit if not in name."

Judy smiles at him supportively at him. Is he talking about her or Scarlet ? She can't tell. Nick pushes a key and the music starts playing. It's a slow song, a few simple guitar chords.

Then he starts singing, in silky tone she didn't he had. His voice isn't quite girly anymore, but no mammal seem to really take notice.

 _It's funny how_  
Even now  
You still support me after all the things that I've done  
You're so good to me  
Waiting patiently  
And isn't it sad that you still have to ask if I care? 

His eyes wander to the room. Judy expected a few whistles or catcalls, but the mammals are quiet, some of them sit back on their chair to intently listen to the 'vixen'.

_I never said I was perfect  
But I can take you away _

Nick's gaze goes from one mammal to another. It seems like he's trying to give some attention to each member of his audience. A few drinks are raised and he smiles as he keeps on singing.

 _Walk on shells tonight_  
Can't do right tonight  
And you can't say a word  
Cause I leap down your throat  
So uptight am I 

This time, there's a whistle, followed by the sharp noise of a slap behind a mammals head. Nick sends a wink in the direction of the noise, while a thumb up is raised by the predator responsible for shutting his friend up.

_I never said I was perfect  
But I can drive you home _

Judy's heart is caught in her throat. She tries really hard not to think of the lyrics. Not to think that they might have any underlying meaning.

 _I got down on myself_  
Working too hard  
Driving myself to death  
Trying to beat out the faults in my head  
What a mess I've made  
Sure we all make mistakes  
But they see me so large  
That they think I'm immune to the pain 

The bunny puts down her drink, checks her eyes for tears and slides her shaking paws into her pockets, trying to lean against the bar as casually as she can.

 _Walk on shells tonight_  
Can't do right tonight  
And you can't say a word  
Cause I leap down your throat  
So uptight am I 

Then, his gaze brushes the crowd, and locks with hers.

_I'm praying for a miracle  
But I won't hold my breath_

She's a doe in a car's headlight. She can't help but stare back, frozen.

_I never said I was perfect  
But can you take me home? _

The sound of her own heartbeat pulsates through her ears. Transfixed by Nick's song, she barely hears it when the next one starts. She remains locked in place, staring at the fox, wondering if her heart while explode.

\- 2 -

As they're making their way back toward the fox's place, Judy is trying to put her thoughts in order. She can't simply go ahead and talk to him about. She can't even figure out what there is to talk about. Does she… No… Maybe ? Would it be okay to have feelings for him ? She had time to think about everything she knows about him, what she feels now, it sheds a light on her opinion of him… Or is it her opinion of him that makes her feels that way ?

Can she really accept that she has feelings for him ? He has baggages. He has children, a dead wife, and sever distrust of cops. She's so lost in thought That she doesn't feel the tod's gaze lingering on her after each glance he aims her way.

Nick is beyond nervous. It was so stupid… Such a risky move, so heavy pawed ! Did she understand ? Does he really want her to understand ? And if she did, what will she do with it ? He knows of her bad experience with a fox as a kid, could she get beyond that and give him a chance ?

And he can't help but wonder… Where do those feeling really come from ? And why didn't he think about it more in depth before ? Trying to take a step back, he realises that he simply can't. He doesn't want to. It's her. Her.

But… Isn't it a terrible idea ? A fox and a bunny… A predator and a prey… There are so many parameters that he can't control it feels overwhelming, so he chooses to stare at the ground instead.

In an awkward silence, the pair of mammals find the clothes they hid a few hours before and change back into them, before returning to the tod's place. Once there, Judy goes to take a shower while Nick stares aimlessly at the wall. He might have fucked up badly tonight, but at least he made a good haul. That ought to last at least a couple of weeks.

* * *

Clawhauser has been banging his head against Bogo's assignment for days. Finding who that Kudu is is proving to be much more of a challenge than previously anticipated. The reverse zoogle search didn't give any result which didn't surprise him much. He still searched on social media, but no dice, until an idea popped into his mind.

LionkedIn. After having gone through the whole Ramses Lab employee roster (and not finding any result), he resolves himself to go through every single one of the mammals' social media photo albums, beginning by the scientists (if only he had a clearer idea of the guy's actual job).

That work proves to be as boring and tedious as working in the archive, but he ends up finding a few (very blurry) pictures of the kudu in the back of one his sheep colleague profile. He almost cries both of relief and of frustration when he dos, as the sheep isn't a scientist, but a security guard, which doesn't give him any clue on the Kudu's actual job. Some of the photos are of them in bars and in restaurants. Despite the low quality of the picture, the feline is almost certain it's the one he's looking for.

Scratching his head, the feline wonders how he could use that. The sheep is only a security guard, but the feline still finds the address of his workplace. Then he connects to the traffic cam's footage storage server, using chief Bogo's credential, and starts going through the feeds.

To the feline, it's a complete security hazard for the storage server to be online, especially given that the camera system isn't. At least it's not possible to take control of the CCTV system from outside of the system.

31 hours scanning mostly sped up video footage, and several loops of his playlist later, the cheetah pumps his arm up. "Found you !"

The kudu appears arriving at work in the middle of the afternoon and leaving in the evening. Other preys arrive in the same timeframe, and a quick check on the internet indicates that the kudu isn't the only one of them with a total absence on social media. Whoever they are, either them or their boss are completely paranoid.

What's even stranger is that Dawn Bellwether, Isaac Bellwether (BellSec's CEO and the assistant mayor's father), Arthur Ramowitz (the DA) and Doug Ramses (CEO of Ramses Lab) have visited that specific building in the few weeks prior during the same timeframe, but only for the last couple of months, as confirmed by the recorded feed he found in the server.

With a smile, the cheetah compiles his findings and makes his way toward his boss' office.

* * *

Ralph isn't expecting Nadine to show up. She didn't come yesterday, nor the day before, and he doubts she'll do today. She hasn't answered any of his texts either. His shoulder isn't completely healed, but it's fine enough to move a bit. He could go shopping by himself, but his fridge isn't empty yet, and he doesn't feel like going out anyway. In fact, he doesn't feel like anything.

He's been staring at the wall the entire day for a change, since he spent the entire night staring at the ceiling. The talk from Nick and Judy did help, but it was almost a week ago, and despite their daily yaksapp chat, his mood dipped dramatically.

He wishes he could have confronted Nadine, asked her why she was mad at him, why she wouldn't talk to him. If she had told him she never wanted to talk to him again, he'd be okay, he'd be able to cope, to rebuild. But he doesn't know. And not knowing is the worse than everything.

Then there's a knock on the door, and he can't keep his tail from wagging, especially when his nose picks up on the tiger's scent. He rushes to the door and opens it wide.

She's here ! She's still scowling, but she's here !

The wolf doesn't dare to say anything, and simply moves away from the door. She enters and takes a couple of steps toward the living room. Ralph closes the door and follows her. He's about to ask her if she wants to drink something, or maybe eat. That tactic didn't pay off until now, so instead he decides to do what he should have done from the beginning.

"Why are you mad at me ?" He asks.

She doesn't give an answer, but there is a twitch in one of her ears, which is more of a reaction than she gave the few days prior.

"Nadine, what did I do ?"

He rounds her and faces her. She's more than a head taller than him, and he feels a bit intimidated by her, but it's always been the case. That never stopped him from having feelings for her.

"Listen, I know I took risks, and I didn't follow procedure. Honestly, I acted like a complete idiot, and get why you'd be mad, but-"

"You were supposed to be better." She says between clenched teeth.

Hearing her coarse voice, the wolf winces. He knows talking is painful to her, but he's not about to ask her to shut up. "Better- Better than what ?"

"The missing mammals. You should have brought them back, or-"

"I couldn't do that. If there's even a remote chance that it will bring out a cure for the savage state… It could be a chance for all predators."

He sees her chest rise and fall faster, he hears the snarls in her throat. Then his feet leave the floor and his back hits the wall, a pair of powerful paw holding him by the collar.

"A chance for all predators ? Really ?"

"Nadine-"

"They are citizen, Wolford ! Citizen ! We're supposed to serve and protect ! And you just let them in the claws of those… Criminals !"

"Nadine, your throat-"

"I don't give a shit about my throat !" She shouts, her collar going yellow. "You're a cop ! You don't have any guarantee about them finding a cure ! For all you know, you just condemned them to suffer and die !"

"They're going to suffer and die anyway ! At least now there's a chance for them and us !" He retorts angrily, grabbing her wrists and failing to push them away. "How can you even think that way after what happened to you ? After how these things hurt you !? You should jump at anything chance to get rid of the collars ! Don't tell me you wouldn't !"

"Of course I would !" She screams in his face, before letting him go, while wiping drops of blood from her mouth, her throat fire and shards of glass.

Silence lingers, as the tigers stares at the floor, trying to find her breath.

"Then why are you mad at me ?" Ralph asks gently, grabbing one of his discarded t-shirts from the floor (one that's relatively clean) and using it to wipe her mouth. He half-expects her to shove him away, but she lets him. If anything, she leans into his paw, enjoying the whiffs of his musk trapped in the fabric.

"You were supposed to be better." She mutters hoarsely through the cloth. "You're… You're not merciless, not pragmatic… Not cold."

"Nadine..."

"It's not you. You don't take decisions like that."

"I..." He hesitates. "I do, if it can get that thing off of your neck"

She grabs his paw, and pushes it away from her face with the shadow of a smile, the t-shirt falling to the floor. "It's not worth betraying who you are."

"You're right. It's worth so much more than that." He smiles back, grabbing one of her paws and putting a finger on her lips. "Now shush, you're only hurtin-"

His voice is cut as something magical happens, that leaves the wolf frozen. She leans forward, shaking her head to push his finger away, and kisses him. She doesn't put any tongue, otherwise he's pretty sure he'd just faint on the spot, but when their lips collide his brain still fills with white noise.

She tastes like warmth, salt (somewhat fishy), hopes and dreams, with an aftertaste of blood.

As the wolf doesn't react, the female tiger retreats, pulling her paw from his, with a slightly awkward expression.

"Sorry." She mouths, before switching to sign again. "I thought, with what you said… It was stu-"

Ralph has been indecisive a certain amount of time this past few days, and each time, it ended up being a mistake. So this time, he decides not to be. With a wavering smile, he catches her paws again.

The wolf has to stand on the tip of his toe to reach her face and kiss her. "I've wanted to do this for so long." He whispers.

For the second time this evening, the canid gets pressed against the wall. One of Nadine's paw is holding his shoulder, the other is exploring the fur of his neck. Ralph, has no idea what to do with his paws, but guesses it wouldn't be a really good idea to keep them limp. So, one end up on her waist (it's not too straightforward, is it ?), and the other strokes her cheek.

Then his injured shoulder starts burning, and he realises that she's pushing on it to pin him against the wall."

"Nadine." He gasps.

"Yeah ?" She whispers I his ear, the warmth of her breath making his fur stand on end, and it would be so hot if the pain in his shoulder wasn't turning to excruciating.

"My shoulder…" He groans, his collar beeping yellow.

Her paw instantly shoot back. She lets got of him a bit too fast, and he loses his footing, sliding against the wall. Ralph feels like he's going to faint this time, until she puts an arm around his back and helps him toward his sofa.

"Are you okay ?"

"Hurts." He groans, slumping as she lies him down and puts a pillow under his head. Then she disappears into his bedroom. When she comes back, she's holding the small yellow tube of painkiller and hands him one.

"How many did you take today ?" She signs, after having put down the pills.

"None." He answers. "I forgot." He adds as her eyes widen.

"How ?"

He really doesn't want to answer that he felt completely numb at the idea of never seeing her again. Which is not only stupid as they are still coworkers (and it certainly wasn't a never), but also completely pathetic.

He really doesn't want her to think he's pathetic.

"I just didn't feel like I needed them."

The tiger smiles and moves the pillow, replacing it with her thighs. It's certainly firmer, but somehow also more comfortable, especially when she scratches him behind the ears.

"Sorry I hurt you." She whispers. His paw reaches up and places itself against her lips. Whispering, she can do without hurting herself too much, at least for really short conversations, but after the shouting, the wolf knows her throat feels painful.

"Don't hurt yourself over it. And I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't let me down." She smiles as she signs. "It's just… A facet of you. Like, if you were just a loveable goof..."

"I am a loveable goof." He states with subtle smile.

"But you're not just that. As long as I could just keep framing you like that..."

He stares at her intensely, not really understanding what she's getting at.

"Don't make me say it."

"Then sign it." He signs before a jolt of pain stops nails his arm back down. "Jokes aside, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He continues verbally.

She sighs and keeps whispering instead of signing. "As long as you were that… Archetype, I could manage not accept my feelings for you. But you had to break that down."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I was stupid. I tried to create these impossible standards you couldn't meet just to keep pushing you away. Remain in denial."

The wolf reaches up with his good arms and run his thumb on her cheek. "You certainly meet all my standards."

"So you have a thing for big muscular tigers ?"

"Always had a crush on Gazelle's back-up dancers." He quips. "No, I have a thing for you."

She leans down to kiss him again, and he reaches up, locking an arm around her neck to make it last. The kiss drags on and on, turning heated as her paw explore his chest and his slide underneath her shirt. Then their collars blare yellow, a reminder that though low sensitivity they are still active. When they part, both are surprised to notice how out of breath they are.

Then Nadine's stomach gurgles loudly and Ralph stifles a chuckle. "Guess you haven't eaten yet."

"No." She signs.

"Wanna order sushi ?"

"Yes please."

The wolf extends his paw to the coffee table where his phone rests, too far away, and the tiger grabs it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you read the footnotes, but despite the fact than I'm not a massive fan of this chapter, it is in fact the genesis of this fic. That scene appeared so clear in my head, Nick singing in drag, declaring his love to Judy... His whole personnality in the story, the reason why he's disguised, most of it comes from this chapter.
> 
> It's in fact the first scene I wrote, though very little remains of its first draft. I even switched songs. The original one was Even Though Our Love Is Doomed, by Garbage (it's not my favourite band at all). If you want to dig even deeper, watch the clip. That too gave me a few ideas for the fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, because despite its flaws, its quite an important reason behind the existence of this fic, even though its presence in it doesn't matter as much plotwise.


	25. Daylight Goodbye

_I suppose you're going to keep the mic, Nick ?_

_"Well, the questions aren't really directed to anyone, are they ? Anyway, first we have **Confused Goatee**. Things aren't out enough between me and Carrots for my taste, but hey, in time it'll come... Clawhauser is cracking the case... As for the wolf and Tiger, good for them. At least they aren't as hopeless as we are... And no. Things are going to be perfectly fine. Don't you worry one bit. No waves until the end of the story."_

_Then we have **SaberGatomon**. Glad you liked the chapters. You don't have to apologise about the philosophical thing. I actually enjoy the mental gymnastic. What the point of writing stories if they don't make people think a little, anyway ?_

* * *

 

Judy barely slept last night and neither did Nick. She knows because his breath gets slower and deeper when he's slumbering, not that she listened to him sleep. That would be creepy.

She kept her stare locked on the ceiling, hoping that sleep would take her. Instead, her brain made it its mission to remain stuck on Nick and his supposed love declaration.

"Hey Carrots." Greets the tod in a tired voice. "How did you sleep ?"

"Fine." She lies. "You ?"

"Like a log."

When the silence turns to awkward, Judy gets up to pick up some clothes and puts them on. As he has done since she started crashing at his place, the fox turns around to preserve her modesty.

"Soooo..." Begins the fox, trying to find the courage to tackle the elephant in the room.

Then, Judy's phone rings. She picks up while Nick sighs in relief.

"Good morning, officer Hopps." Comes the chief's voice. She immediately puts him on speaker. "We have news on the Nighthowler case."

"Really !? What did you find ?"

"We know where the Kudu on the surveillance video work. One of Ramses Lab's compound in Savannah Central. We have a few idea on how to proceed with this intel, but-"

"Who's we ?" Cuts Nick.

"Chief Blackfur."

The fox bits his lips. "That makes sense."

"It does ? She's a prey mammal !" Reacts Judy.

"Maybe, but she's also Reggie's boss. And I know for a fact that she hates prey supremacist. Anyway, what's the plan ?"

"There isn't one yet. We need to decide what to do. What's for certain is that we need to get inside the lab to find evidence. I need you to meet me, I'll send you the address, be there in 30 minutes."

"Can I bring a plus one ?" Nick asks.

"I could do without your humour, fox."

"I wasn't joking, buffalo." The tod shoots back. "I think I might have a way to make our lab infiltration easier."

"Do you trust them ?"

"As much as they trust me." Nick answers truthfully.

\- 1 -

Thirty-four minutes later, Nick and Judy are discreetly entering a building in the rainforest district. They get to the second floor and knock on the door. Chief Bogo opens it.

"You're late."

"Well, officer Carrots had to make her make up just right. You know how the ladies are."

A fist collides with his shoulder and he winces while the large prey lets them in with a grunt. He then leads them to what could be the living room. Some pieces of furniture are still covered with sheet, but a sofa and a coffee table, on which sits a laptop, have been freed from them.

There are only four mammals there, three of them in uniform, a weasel, a tiger and a panda. The last one is a wolf in civilian clothes.

"Reggie, Ralph, Fangmeyer, chief Blackfur." Nick greets.

"Wilde." The panda answers with a neutral expression.

"You know her ?" The bunny whispers.

"Kind of." He answers while the large ursine approaches them.

"My name is Wight Blackfur, I'm the chief of precinct 3. Nice to meet you officer Hopps." She says, offering her large paw.

For a few second, Judy fears she'll have a flashback, but it seems the panda's appearance is too far from a polar bear to trigger them. "Likewise."

"If you ever feel like your talents are wasted in Precinct One, I'd be happy to have you under my command." She smiles, aiming a twinkling glance at the buffalo.

To that, Chief Bogo responds to his colleague with cold glare.

Judy knows she shouldn't tease her boss, but the occasion is too good. "I'll think about it." She smiles, pulling a snort from both Ralph and Nadine at their boss' barely veiled shocked expression.

"Now that we're all here." The chief intervenes in an icy tone. "I suppose we can be-"

"Not quite." Nick cuts him while taking out his phone. "May I remind you that I brought a plus one ?"

He quickly taps the an icon on his screen and starts a call with a mammal nicknames "Mad Genius".

A masked face appears on screen. "You're late." Comes a heavily distorted voice. Nick snorts. Honey always had a thing for the theatrics.

"Fashionably." He answers. "Guys this is..."

"Bunker."

"Right. Bunker, computer genius, meet-"

"Chiefs Bogo and Blackfur, Officers Fangmeyer, Weaselton, Hopps and Wolford. Maybe we should get down to business. We have a cudspiracy to take down."

Nick smirks. He wouldn't have thought about making the presentation for Judy and Ralph too. It would have been a hint that they already knew each other. And the ratel hates revealing any detail about herself to mammals she doesn't know, bless her paranoid little heart. He adds a mental note to ask Finnick if she took her pills.

"Who are you ?" Asks chief Bogo.

"Not crazy enough tell my real name to the chiefs of two different precincts. I'm one of Nick's informant."

"You have informants." The buffalo states, aiming his gaze at the fox.

Nick shrugs. Thinking about it, he used to have a rather large network of informant, though he never really thought about it that way.

"Nick knows everyone." Helpfully adds the masked mammal. "Anyway, weren't we supposed to talk about the lab you think the Nighthowler is made in ?"

"We are. Here's what we know." The bovine begins, moving toward the laptop. He goes on to talk about Clawhauser's finding about the kudu scientist and the place he works in. "His schedule is unusual, gets to his job at about 6PM, leaves between 1 and 4AM. The later hours are correlated with occasional visits from Dawn and Isaac Bellwether, Arthur Ramowitz and Doug Ramses. He usually doesn't work on the week-end though it does happen. And they visit whatever day they want, there's no pattern. We've identified at least two other mammals working the same shift hours as Hornby, but not necessarily on the same day. It seem that there's always at least one of them in."

"Do you have a plan ?" Judy asks.

"I wouldn't call it a plan. We need to get someone inside to gather evidence. Someone discrete. But without the layout-"

"Nick, connect your phone to the laptop." The masked mustelid interrupts.

"Erh… I don't have an USB cable."

There's a second of silence, before Honey scoffs. "Seriously !? Do any of you-"

"I got it." Intervenes Chief Blackfur, pulling one out of a messenger back laying on the floor in a corner of the room. "Here."

Nick plugs his phone in. The laptop's screen flickers. Then a blueprint appears on it. "This was transferred to me by a… Coworker. I have a several of them, but I'm positive this one corresponds to this building. Comparing its shape to Zoogle earth photographs makes it obvious."

"What else can you tell us ?" Chief Bogo asks.

"Well, if you do a quick zoogle search, you can discover that it's the about the second oldest Ramses Lab's lab. The first one was the one that burnt to the ground a few weeks ago..."

"That would explain why they suddenly needed Nighthowler, if their stock burnt with it." Ralph reacts.

"I agree. I can tell you this lab is pretty secure, but it has a few weak points. Like all buildings, it's fairly easy to get in for smaller mammal through the vents, though you can bet your ass there will be metal gratings and alarms to block our path. As far as security inside goes, you can expect a CCTV system, unhackable through the outside, and if they don't half-ass it, and BellSec never half-ass, it will not bedirectly accessible through wifi. And near impossible through anything but their security office dedicated to the underground levels. And even then, I suggest you get a computer genius."

"Why specifically the underground levels ?" Asks Ralph.

"Because evil lairs are always underground, duh."

The buffalo scratches his neck. "Would you accept to be that computer genius ?"

Honey lets escape a snort. "I'd pay to be that computer genius."

Chief Bogo nods. All they need now is to work up a plan by using the blueprint and the resources they have on hoof to get in and get the evidence. Thinking about it like that makes it seem easy, but the chief has been on enough undercover stints and covert operations to know that they need a really solid plan covering all the bases to even remotely hope they could pull it off. They're going to need cover stories, diversions, multiple getaway path in case things go haywire. And they need to pull it off as soon as they can, because the evidence might not remain where it is at the moment.

* * *

"Are you okay, Nick ?"

The fox is wearing the most focused expression Judy has ever seen on him. He's staring at his phone screen, reviewing the plan Honey, chief Blackfur, chief Bogo and himself have come up with. Judy thinks it's solid, but the vulpine hasn't stopped going over it, putting mild adjustment, changing their paths in the building and creating contingency ones. Not that he really could, the underground levels have very limited number of access. One, the elevator.

"Sure, I'm fine."

"You're nervous."

"We're planning to get into the belly of the beast. I'm scared shitless." He states conversationally.

The truth is, having this to focus on something is a boon. It keeps his mind from going back to his little stage stunt. And to the fact that she hasn't brought it up yet.

"Hey." Judy says, putting a paw to his shoulder. "You can talk to me."

"I know that Carrots. I just… This thing is absolutely not thought out. We haven't scoped the place, we don't have anyone on the inside. I hate going in this blind."

"You've done that type of things before ?"

The fox snorts. "Haven't you read my file ? I have planned things like that before. And they never go as planned. All you can do is hope your contingencies hold it all together."

"You can't plan for every outcome."

"You will find that I can." He answers with a smug grin.

Judy closes her mouth and stares at the fox. This discussion isn't going in the direction she wants it to. "I called my parents."

Nick blinks, lifts his eyes from his phone and one of his eyebrows. "Any reason why ?"

"Well, this is going to be dangerous, and I might not… Get out of it… Unscathed."

The tod isn't stupid. He can perfectly see where she's going with it. His eyes get right back to his phone screen. "I'm not going to my family for a potential last good bye."

The bunny sighs. "It's not about-."

"Yeah right. I don't have time anyway, working on contingencies, remember ?" He grins, waving his phone at her face.

"Nick, go see your kids."

"What for ? I'm a shit father. If I disappear-"

"They're going to be devastated. It'll take years for them to get over it. I have half a mind to tell Bogo we need to leave you on the sidelines."

The fox instantly gets up and pushes a finger to her chest. "You are not going to bench me ! I worked too hard on this to be left behind. And you need me for your cover story in case we get caught."

Judy shakes her head. Nick doesn't lose his cool like that. "Nick, trust me, you need to see them. It's been more almost a month."

"Carrots-"

"If the roles were reversed, if one of your parents was about to walk into a situation that could go wrong, wouldn't you want to see them before they did ? Even if to spend a few hours with them ?"

"You make it sound like we're about to die."

Her gaze flutters away, the memories of the evening at Wilde Time filling her mind. And he realises that yes, she thinks they might. "Okay, wow. Judy, we're going to be okay."

"Do you really think that ?" She mutters.

"Well, it'll be BellSec, so in my case they might shoot first and ask question later, but you should be fine !"

"I'm not worried about me…"

"You're not- You're trying to make back off, aren't you ?"

She keeps her gaze away. It's exactly what she's trying to do. She's a cop, she made an oath. He's a citizen. The bunny shouldn't let him take that sort of risk, even if he's volunteering. And that's not like if she could actually cuff… Actually she could try cuffing him to the heater. But then, he wouldn't forgive her. "Nick-"

"You think that if I go see my kids I might change my mind and decide to let you go on your own." He states, his voice rising.

"Nick, please-"

"I can't believe you're trying to leave me behind."

"You're a civilian ! I just want to keep you safe !"

"I don't need your protection ! Maybe it's you that should stay on the sidelines. You're the one that lost it when we got caught by Koslov's bears !"

Nick regrets saying them the moment the words leaves his mouth. She stares at him with a shocked expression as he tries to find his breath.

"I'm sorry." He mutters. "That was… I shouldn't have said that."

Judy scratches her eyes and exhales a ragged breath.

"No, I… I shouldn't have tried to use your family against you. It was pretty low. And I did lose it front of Koslov's henchbears."

"Yeah, but you're trying to do something about it."

"And I'm trying to push you away even though we need all the help we can get."

They're both staring at the floor, feeling like complete idiots.

"Judy, I-"

"Nick, Listen-"

The two mammals chuckle.

"You first." Says the tod.

The bunny hesitates, as she's about to insist for him to talk first but changes her mind. "I have so many thoughts in my mind. I don't know how long you've spent living like you could… Like at any moment…"

"Like you next job could be your last ?"

"Yeah. I can't help but think about it. How everything could go wrong, it's like I have a million thoughts in my head and I can't really focus on any of them. It's like the things I fear will happen and the thing I fear won't ever happen are having a fight in my head. Do you see what I mean ?"

"Yes. I see exactly what you mean." He smiles. "It's hard to get used to in the beginning. The what ifs, and what if not. Then it kind of becomes your life and you stop paying attention to it." He doesn't add he got used to it because he stopped caring if he died. He doesn't say that Scarlet made him care about that again later on, before he lost it again. "I should have seen that… I shouldn't have snapped-"

"It's okay. I mean, it was for your own good, but I was still trying to manipulate you… What I'm trying to say is, I feel lost, and afraid, and excited, and sad and a million other things. I have a hard time processing everything because… Because..."

"Because it's a lot to go through. Everything feels upside down."

The bunny nods. "Exactly. But there's one thing, though. One thought in front of all the others, the only one that feels clear enough. It's kind of driving me mad actually."

The tod smiles at her, encouraging her to speak.

"It's about your first song, at the wormtail..."

The fox clenches his teeth. Nope, this discussion isn't about to happen.

"I… I don't know what… Were you trying to say something to me ? Was it a veiled… Oh, gosh, if I'm wrong, you're going to think I'm so dumb…"

His throat feels really dry. It seems she got the message, but she hasn't really given him a clear answer. And if it's a no, he's not sure he's ready to hear it. But they do need to talk about it.

"Was it… Did you mean something by it ?"

And she had to put the ball in his court. It would have gotten there eventually, of course, but he's still a coward.

"We shouldn't talk about it right now." He blurts.

"So you did-"

"That thought, this one, put it on hold. After this is over, after we get all the evidence we need, after we're both our of Ramses Lab, I'll answer- No, I'll tell you. Everything. But if I talk about it right now, I feel like I'm going to fall apart." He fears he'll ask her to run away with him and never look back. Take his family, take Finnick's van, get away from the city by whatever mean he can find. Let this rotten hell burn to the ground.

Judy's face heats up, because he pretty much answered her question.

"It's a promise ?" She asks shyly.

The tod moves toward her and gently grab her paws. "Cross my heart, blow my brains out." She looks up at him, and he wants nothing more than to lean down and kiss her. Then he takes a step back and sighs. "You're right though. I should go see my family."

"At what times do your kids get out of school ?"

"No idea." He takes a quick look at his phone screen, it's nearly 5PM. "Soon, I think. I'll text my parents, not to spring it on them like last time."

Then, he moves to change his indoor t-shirt for one of his green pawaïans.

"Let's go, before I change my mind."

The bunny thinks he took that decision fast after having argued against it. The truth is that he wants to put as much distance between them and their previous conversation as possible.

"I'll treat you to take out on our way back." Judy smiles as she puts on her vest.

"Yeaahhh… I'm pretty sure my parents are going to keep us for dinner."

\- 1 -

"Hey Ma'." Nick smiles as the older opens the door. "Long time no see."

She ushers him inside and shoots a surprised look to Judy.

"How are you doing ?" His mother asks him after a quick hug. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest."

"Sorry, I forgot." He answers. "Are the kids there yet ?"

"Daddy !" The two kids rush from the living room and spring on their father while he opens his arms to catch them.

"Oof ! You two are getting pretty heavy !"

"We're growing up !" They grin while he carries them away.

"Hello Judy." The vixen greets the bunny. "I didn't think I'd see you again this soon."

"I'm not easy to get rid of." She smiles.

"You've spent too long around my son. How are things going ?"

"Erh… A lot happened. Some stuff that I can't tell you in detail."

"Cops stuff ?"

"Yes." Judy nods.

"Is my son involved ?"

The bunny nods awkwardly as the vixen sighs. "Well, I should've known. That kit always had a gift to head right into trouble."

Vivienne leads her toward the living room. Nick, Robin and Lucy are already sitting on the sofa and the kids are telling their father about their month.

"… And then she shoved him away !" Judy hears the young male state.

"Who shoved whom ?" The bunny asks. She hasn't engaged much with Nick's kids the last time they were here, but maybe she should. After all, they are part of Nick's life. Also, they are adorable.

"Joan, she shoved Will-"

"Who's will again ?" Cuts her father.

"Will Ziraffa. He's a giraffe. And He's mean." Answers Lucy. "Always says that all preds are savage. He tries to keep us apart from preys."

"Is that why Joan shoved him ?" The doe asks, having missed that part of the conversation.

"Kinda. Lucy, me and Joan were playing in the sandbox." Explains Robin. "And he started shouting at us that we should leave Joan alone. Joan told him we were friend. He said no, we weren't because we were dirty foxes, and he tried to pull her away."

"Then she shoved him and told him he had a stick up his butt. And I asked him if it was the reason he had such a long neck." The small tod snickers.

The bunny can't help but snort. He's taking after his father.

"Son, I told you not to be mean to other mammals." Says Nick with a scolding tone wrecked by his own smile.

"He was mean first." Robin retorts. "Then Will tried to shove Joan back but she caught his arm with her trunk and told him to go or her mother would arrest him."

"Oh, yeah. Joan is your elephant friend." Says Nick, snapping his fingers.

"Yeah, she's super cool."

"And Robin wants to marry her." Coos Lucy, batting her eyes.

"Does not !" The small tod react, his blush showing in his ears.

"Does too !"

They seem like they're about to get in argument but instead Nick's son slouches his shoulders. "Fox and elephants can't get married anyway." He mutters.

"Wait wait wait. Does my son has a little girlfriend ?" Nick asks with a wide grin. It's not mocking at all, if anything, it looks like someone just told him christmas has come early.

"No I don't." He reacts, flushing and looking away.

"Yes he does." Comments Nick's father as he enters the room. "Hey Judy, hey son. Sorry, I was taking a nap. Don't worry you didn't wake me up."

"Hey Mr W- John." Judy greets. The elder tod goes to give a quick sideway hug to his son.

"Grandpa ! It was a secret !"

"And you're keeping secrets from me ?" Nick asks in a fake hurt tone.

"No. But well..." The small tod glances at Judy. "Prey and preds can't be together. It's ille- Illi- Forbidden."

"Not really." Judy corrects. "It's impossible to marry out of species. But anyone can date anyone. Though it's better to be discrete about it."

"Mrs Cooney said it was. That there was a law and everything." States Lucy.

"Well, Mrs Cooney is wrong." The bunny says, sure of herself. She knows because she checked after Nick's almost song declaration, though she'd never admit it. "So, Robin, you have an elephant girlfriend ?"

"Yeah..." He answers in embarrassment, his blushing intensifying. "She touches my snout with her trunk. She says it's like kissing. They do it like that because of their tusks."

The bunny has a really hard time keeping inside the daaaaaw that wants to escape her lips.

"I thought that as a cop, you'd be a bit less comfortable with the idea." States Vivienne, putting a tray with tea and cookies on the coffee table.

"Ma', that sounds an awful lot like you're stereotyping." Nick grins.

"Well, look who's defending the mammals in blue." She shoots back, pouring a cup and giving it to her husband.

"Why wouldn't I be ?" He shrugs with a mischievous smirk.

"Judy, what did you do to my son ?"

The bunny takes the cup the vixen his handing as well as a cookie. "A lot happened." She shoots a glance at the kids and the older vixen nods. Not a children safe conversation, got it.

"Are you two dating ?" Asks John as his wife stares at him dumbfoundedly.

Judy almost chokes on her cookie and turns to Nick, who looks as composed as usual. "Well, we are living together." He answers, casually dipping his own cookie in his tea.

"You're… Oh my gosh-"

"We aren't dating though." Just for the look on Judy and his parents' face, it's worth the punch in the shoulder he'll get later. "She had a sort of living arrangement emergency. Always a good idea to have a copper owe me one. Anyway, we were talking about my son's girlfriend. You told me about her before… Do you know her parents ?" He asks his mother and father.

"Not really. I suppose if they ever want to set up a playdate, we will." John answers.

The tod picks up that he means it's probably never going to happen quite easily. Very few mammals would be okay with inviting fox into their home, or let their kids to their home for the night.

"Joan told me her parents are okay with us being friends." Says Lucy. "She said we could come to her birthday next time."

"I've never been to a prey birthday." Says Robin. "How do you celebrate your birthday ?"

The question is aimed at Judy, who smiles. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's the same as predators. When I was a kid, we played games, ate cake and sweets and finished with a movie." She doesn't tell them that her parents weren't massive fans of predators and that there only ever was preys at her birthday parties.

"You said "when you were a kid". You don't celebrate your birthday anymore ?" Asks Lucy with a scandalized expression.

"Erh." Judy isn't about to tell her that she spent her last birthday in bed with her now ex-boyfriend. "I do. But it's not as big of a deal as before. When you get so many birthdays, they start to get really mundane. Nick, how do you celebrate your own birthday ?"

"At a bar with friends, mostly." The fox shrugs. "Not big on birthdays."

"You used to be, though." Smiles his father, getting a photo album out of a shelf, totally oblivious to the worried gaze his son aims his way.

He opens the photo album and Judy peers at the pictures. "Oh my gosh ! You used to be so cute !" She coos. "What happened ?"

"Har, har. Very funny."

"Heh, your kids look exactly like you. Are you disguised as a princess ?" She asks, pointing at picture of him, wearing a pink dress and a tiara, and holding a plastic sword, brandishing it toward a tod who she supposes is Nick's father, disguised as a dragon. "No prince to save you ?"

The fox snorts. "I was supposed to be the prince and Honey the princess, but dad screwed up the measurement-"

"I get my numbers mixed up sometimes." He offers.

"See where I get it from – And Honey couldn't wear the dress."

"Wait, it's honey behind you ?"

There's in fact, a ratel hiding behind Nick, her paws on her eyes. "Yeah. We thought she was playing scared, but she was actually really frightened. Turns out she doesn't do well with mammals in full body disguises. Who would've thunk."

So him and the mustelid go way back. That would explain his kind of big-brotherly attitude toward her.

"Dresses are a recurring theme with you." The bunny grins.

"Don't be mad that I wear'em better than you do." He shoots back.

Judy turns a few pages, and realises that Nick's last documented birthday is his seventh, the last one before the taming. She supposes it makes sense that they decided not to document that one, given what she saw of Maurice's. Her gaze saddens, as it lingers on his collar. These horrors need to go, somehow. Whether Nighthowler is only a trigger to the savage state or not (and she's getting more and more certain it's not), she'll find a way to have them put away.

The tod claps the photo album shut suddenly, almost making her jump. "That's enough reminiscing for today. Kids, wanna go play in your room ?"

"Erm, actually…" Cuts his father. "They kind of have homework to do before that."

"But grandpa !" Reacts both kits simultaneously.

"Do not "but" your grandpa, kids." Nick says. "He's right, school is important. You wouldn't want to end up like your deadbeat d-"

The flick on his ear delivered by his mother looks so casual, Judy feels like it's a habit. "Nick, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute ?"

"Sure, ma'."

Both foxes leave the room and John starts tidying the living room table, "Let me help you." Judy proposes."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"I'll just take those to the kitchen." She states, taking a couple of dirty glasses from the table. As she approaches it, she can hear bits of hushed conversation between Nick and his mother.

"… Told you not make self-deprecating comment in front of your kids !"

"Ma', you know I'm right."

"I don't care. I don't want them to think it's okay to devalue themselves. The world is doing a good enough job at that as it is. Even if you were some kind of murderer-"

"I am a some kind of murderer." The tod retorts, just before his mother jabs a finger at his chest.

"Don't you say that under my roof. Especially not where your kids and father can hear you !" She hisses. "Especially when there's a cop-"

"The cop already knows, Mrs Wilde." Judy intervenes. "Do you have a dishwasher ?"

The vixen has frozen, and Nick points toward the piece of equipment. "Door's a little jammed, you gotta pull sideway- Ah, you got it."

"She knows- A cop- Nick, what- Do I even want to know ?" She asks accusingly.

"I think you do, but it's not safe yet." The tod grins.

The elder vixen frowns. "Are you caught in that whole mob business again ? You promised-"

"I know what I promised. Can we please not talk about it right now ? I just want to spend a nice evening with my family, please. I'll tell you everything later."

Vivienne glares at her son for a few seconds. Then her gaze softens. "Alright." She sighs, leaving the kitchen.

"Carrots." The tod says once his mother is out of earshot. "Just so you know, my mom is up to date on pretty much everything I ever did before I went to prison. My dad isn't, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Okay, but why ?"

"He did blab you my address. You might have noticed he's really nice, like, way too much."

"I did notice."

The tod nods. "Well, that's dad. He's kind of an optimistic happy-go-lucky guy, bordering on oblivious. Opposites attract, as they say. Grandma used to say he was the heart of the relationship while Ma' was the brain and it has never been proven false. I don't think he ever realised how on the edge my life was, and I don't really want him to. I don't think he'd be able to handle it."

The bunny nods. She understand. If her parents knew half the things she was getting herself into, they'd probably lose it. "Not telling anything to your dad. Got it."

"Cool, thanks. Let's get back out there."

As they get back in the living room, both kits are sitting on chairs, facing books and notebooks with focused expression very similar to their father's. Both his parents are sitting at each side giving advices where they can.

"Need some help ?" Nick asks with a smile.

Their face shoot up. "I have a spelling exercise." Says Lucy. "But I don't know all the words."

"I have a lesson on fractions." Robin pouts. "And it's really hard."

The tod's expression wavers. He doesn't really want his son to think he doesn't want to help, but he can't really be useful with that one.

"I could give you a few pointers. We bunnies are good at multiplying."

John hides his laughter in a fit of cough while Vivienne snorts. "Well, Robin, do you want me to leave my seat to Judy ?"

The small tod hesitates, it feels kind of weird having a stranger help him with his homework.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Erh, okay then."

The vixen gets up and Judy takes her seat while Nick takes his father's. A feeling of nostalgia rises up in her. She used to help her brothers and sisters a lot with their homework, as her parents didn't necessarily have time to do so with the large family they had to take care of.

"I never get the thing with the fraction." He pouts. "And numbers with commas… It doesn't make sense."

"I get it. I took me a bit to understand how it worked." She lies. It was pretty easy for her to get but she doesn't need to rub it in. "Do you know what the number after the comma stand for ?"

"No."

"Well, they symbolise part of the numbers before it. Let's take a pie for example, if you cut it in ten slices..."

It doesn't take long for them to get through the kit's homework. It feels so easy after getting through the ZPA. The academic part wasn't that tough, but she was aiming for veladictorian.

"Wow, that sure took me back." Nick huffs. "You okay on your end, Carrots ?"

"Robin did a great job." She answers, ruffling the tod's head fur.

"Dad, will you come help us again with our homework ?" Lucy asks.

"Sure. When I can." He answers evasively.

"You could come live with us. It would make it simpler." Robin States.

"I can't yet."

"Why ?"

The tod shrugs. "Because of my job. It's pretty far, and I don't have a lot of free time. Now, how about we go playing in your room before dinner ?" That topic switch is so bad Judy almost winces, but the kits are too happy that their dad is here to push the questioning further.

"Hey Carrot's. You coming ?"

She's surprised that he doesn't want to be alone with them, as he hasn't seen them in a while, but she follows them anyway.

"Have you seen how he looks at her ?" Asks John when the door has closed behind her.

"I have." Answers Vivienne. "I'm not sure I like it."

"You- Is it because she's a cop ? She won't cause him any problem."

"It's not because she's a cop." The vixen sighs, sitting on the sofa next to her husband. "It's because she's a prey."

"A… Joan is a prey."

"Her and Robin are kids, John. It's not the same. Nick and Judy are grown mammal, they should know better than doing that kind of mistake."

The tod seem to reflect on it. "What if they don't care and start dating anyway ?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"Well I do. He hasn't been with anyone since Scarlet. I would be glad if he-"

"I said I don't want to think about it." The vixen hisses.

John's ears fall. "What's the matter with you ?"

"What's the matter is that it's wrong." She mutters. "He had enough trouble with his… Lifestyle. He doesn't need more."

"Judy's not trouble. She's a good mammal."

"I'm not talking about what she could do. I'm talking about everyone else. And you've seen her like three times. How do you know she's a good mammal anyway ?"

"You think she isn't ?"

"I didn't say that. I'm pretty sure she's kind, and if she can get along with him, patient. But a prey and a predator… " The vixen shudders. "It's wrong."

"But if it makes him happy ?"

The vixen frowns. She can't tell that she doesn't care about that, because it's important. It's the most important question actually. "What about long term, though ? What kind of future could they build together ?"

"That would be for them to figure out, wouldn't it ?" John smiles. "But you're right, we don't have to think about it right now. After, they aren't dating, are they ?" He finishes, before grabbing the remote control and turning on the television.

\- 2 -

Judy smiles as she looks at Nick's kit's room. It feels very much like a bunny bedroom, though there are only two beds, and a rolled futon in a corner Nick has to have used to sleep there last time. There are animated movie posters on the wall and an impressive contraption made of many different types construction toys.

There are cars, and things that are probably spaceships, small figures looking like armies. Most of it is worn, but more because it has been used a lot than because it was mishandled.

"Hey, are you really a cop ?"

Lucy is pulling on Judy's sleeve and the bunny crouches to get at eye level. "Yes, I am."

"So you're really Judy Hopps !? I wasn't sure last time and mom told us and dad not to talk about you. She said it wasn't safe for daddy."

Judy's eyes shoot toward Nick who makes a strange expression.

"Yes, I'm Judy Hopps."

"Are you friend with daddy ?" Robin asks.

The bunny aims an interrogative look at the fox who intervenes. "Yes, we are. But we're secret friends."

"Secret friends ? What does that mean ?"

"Well… It's like… No one can know that we are friends."

"Why ?"

The tod wants to sigh. That "why" phase can be a real pain sometimes. "Because most mammals think it's strange for a bunny and fox to be friends. And since Judy's a cop, if her colleagues knew she was friend with a fox, they might give her a hard time."

Robin frowns. "That's stupid."

Nick wants to say that most mammals are stupid, but he's not sure he wants his kids to end up as jaded as he is. Instead he shrugs. "It is. But I need you to promise me you won't talk about Judy to anyone."

"Not even to Joan ?"

"Sorry, pup, not even her. It's a fox secret."

"Like the caps ? Grandma made grandpa put his away before-" The small vixen's eyes widen as she realises what she talked about in front of a prey. "Please don't take grandpa away." She says meekly her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, snugglebug, it's okay." Nick whispers putting a knee to the floor and ruffling her hair.

"But- but- The cops took Elliot's dad away when they caught him with a cap in his collar ! And Judy's a cop, and I-"

"I won't take away your grandpa." Judy states.

"Really ?"

"Really really." She's surprised when the little vixen hangs herself at her neck, but she still returns the hug. What she isn't surprised about, is when her brother gets in on the hug. She turns her gaze to Nick again, who's watching them with a wide smile. She waves a paw at him and the fox joins them.

Their faces are really close together, if he moved only half an inch forward, they could probably kiss. Judy tips her head sideways and leans forward, resting her cheek against the side of his snout. The tod closes his eyes, taking in that stolen moment. That thing that shouldn't exist. His heart is filling in a way it hasn't in years, and he clutches the bunny and his kids a bit tighter. Just for a couple of minutes, the world ceases to exist. There's no collar, no debts, no conspiracy, no Nighthowler. Just him, Robin, Lucy and Judy.

His collar blares yellow and he wants to scream in pain and frustration. With a whine so low only Judy can hear it, he pulls away from the three mammals.

For the quarter of a second, there's enough sadness in his eyes to break the bunny's heart, but it disappears so fast she wonders if she hasn't imagined it.

"So what did you two build this week ?" The tod asks, nodding toward the big construction. With wide smiles, the two kits start talking.

\- 3 -

"It was a really nice evening, but we really need to go."

Nick is holding Judy's coats as she's sliding her arms into it sleeves. Both the tod's parents look a bit disappointed, and his kids downright dismayed.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night ?" His mother wants to add that it would make his children happy but it would be low.

"I do want that. But we have things to do tomorrow." He says in a dejected tone, before giving both his parents a curt hug. "Love you Ma', love you Pa'."

"Love you son." They answer as Nick pick ups hi kits.

"Guys, I want you to be nice to your grand parents. Be good at school and keep working hard."

"Yes dad !"

His smile falls a bit and he hugs them tighter. "I love you both so much." He whispers. This time, he doesn't lose himself, but he couldn't have anyway. This feels more on the bittersweet side than last time. Finally, he puts them down and moves toward the door. "See you soon."

Then they're out. The night is dark, but the street lamps provide enough light. Judy recognize the path they are taking as she walks silently next to Nick.

\- 4 -

"Thank you for this." She hears him saying after he has closed the window behind her. "For pushing me to see them. I needed it. They needed it too."

"You don't need to thank me."

"You might have noticed that I rarely thank people, so you should just take it." He grins.

The bunny chuckles. "You're welcome, then."

With a deep sigh, the tod takes out his phone again.

"You're going get right back to this ?"

"We weren't really done, you know ?"

"We ?" Reacts the bunny.

"Yeah. I have a few ideas I actually want to run by you and a few scripts we need to talk about too, in case shits hits the fan."

"What kind of scripts ?"

The tod shoots her a wry grin. "The same kind that you pulled on our favourite assistant mayor. The kind that will put your actor skills to the test."


	26. Chemicals and Circuitry, Part 1

_Nick grabs the microphone from Judy's paw, and sits next to her in the armchair. "My turn ! Who do we have first ? **SaberGatomon** : I'd make a really good- Okay, right out of the gate, I resent that comment. I mean, I'm good at everything I do, but a cop ? Really ? Dude, that's harsh... Heh, yeah, Robin's a lot like me, and strangely, Lucy is a lot like her mother... Yeah. Anyway, I'm not sure I see what you're talking about with the reference to shrek..."_

_Honestly, neither did I. I mean, I'm glad I did one, but I have no idea what it was..._

_"As for my parent's discussion... Well, there are a lot of parents out there that don't take it well when their children come out with a non-traditional sexuality. Being Inter is not that different, really. Even the best people can be misguided sometimes. Now, to answer **Confused Goatee** -"_

_I got this one. I'm noting down that comment. The answer is 'wait and see' :)_

_"And lastly we have **SoulUntraveled** : Honestly, I died a little, there."_

* * *

 

"Did I say that I hate this plan ?"

Nick is wearing black sweater and pants, with a military surplus harness. Next to him, Judy's carrying a backpack and wearing a dark thick vest with a bodycam hidden in the lining, courtesy of Honey. The thing looks like it could have been bought from any clothing store in the city. How she was able to put her paw on one sized for a bunny is a mystery, all Honey told her was "BellSec orders strange stuff sometimes", then it became pretty clear who it was intended for. Her badge is in her pocket, as it's part of Nick's contingencies.

"Suck it up, buttercup, you're the one who wrote it." Answers the ratel in his earpiece "And you're not the one stuck with the uptight Q-tip."

"I'm not uptight, fatass." The mustelid is wearing his regular police equipment, bodycam included. One of their covers (Nick made sure to have several, just in case) is a joint operation between precinct One and Three, Judy and him having been partnered up as a test run, secretly following a lead the mustelid has uncovered. Each of them are accompanying a "Criminal" they will fake arresting in case they get discovered. It's flimsy at best, but they really hope the plan won't go to shit enough for them to need that cover story. Of course, it's the not the only reason why they've been paired together. For instance, both cops receives combat training, which might be useful in case shit hits the fan to protect the civilian they're with.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to call her fatass !" Reacts Finnick, in the getaway vehicle they'll use if they get seen but not caught. Nick has been trying to cover all his bases in term of misdirection.

"And to play with it !" Adds the ratel cheerfully. "And we agreed on codenames. Judy's Radar, Nick's Red, Reggie's Noodle and I'm Bunker."

"Cut it out, you four." Judy groans, rolling her eyes. "We're almost at the entry point. Bunker, you're sure there won't be cameras down there ?"

"Are you kidding ? I know there WILL be cameras. Follow the path I laid out, use the pocket mirror and you should be able to get in unseen."

\- 1 -

"Do you think they can pull it off ?" Comes Blackfur's voice. Bogo glances at her before his gaze returns to the screen he's facing. He's sitting on the back of a van, monitoring Judy's and Reggie's bodycams, as well as their comms. Parked in a nearby alleyway, hidden from the passerbies, is a police cruiser with Ralph at the wheel sitting next to Nadine. Contrary to the feline, his head is leaning back, and his breath slow. How the wolf can get so relaxed in tense situations is beyond her, but Nadine isn't about to complain. Ralph's ability to keep a cool head in tense situation is a skill she'll probably never master.

Back in the van, the buffalo shakes his head. "Honestly, Blackfur, I don't know… I don't think I would bet on it."

"Of course we can pull it off ! With Red, Bunker and me on it, shit's going to get done." Intervenes Finnick over the radio.

The panda snorts. Leaving the comms open isn't an uncommon mistake. With a flick of her thumb, she turns it deaf. "Ever the pessimist."

"Pessimist ? Unsanctioned operation with barely any backup. It's not pessimism, it's realism."

"Then why are you even here ?"

The buffalo remains silent for a few moment. The answer is that he as to do something. For predators, for justice, for Clawhauser. The answer is hope.

"Why are you ?" He shoots back.

"You know why." She lets a few second pass between them. "You're hoping that Nighthowler isn't just a trigger, isn't it ?"

The buffalo doesn't answer, keeping his stare locked on the screen.

"You hope that the whole savage thing isn't inherent to predators but only the result of Nighthowler."

"Don't you ?"

"It would be horrible."

"What do you mean, horrible ?"

"I mean that not only would the collar be unfair, but they would also be unjustifiable. Did you ever had to collar a predator that had gotten rid of his ? I had to. And I don't even want to think about the parents that had to put one on their children."

The buffalo shudders. "If that was the case, what would you do ?"

"Cross that bridge when I come to it." She answers evasively. "But wouldn't that be a punch in the face to all the bigoted pieces of trash that plague this city." She finishes with a dark smile.

\- 2 -

Despite her lack of physical training, Honey is surprisingly nimble. Getting through the narrow vents seem to be child's play for her, and she has no problem unscrewing the few grates in her way. Behind her, and because of his size Reggie barely needs to keep on all four.

"So, you're the one that discovered where Duke was." The weasel states as the ratel pushes yet another grate out of the way.

"Sure am." She answers. Having access to the buildings blueprint was a boon. They took a different point of entry than Nick and Judy and are progressing toward the first difficulty they'll meet. "Get the hook out of my backpack, we're rappelling down. And be careful, there's a fan under us."

"Shouldn't I be going first, since I'm the lightest ?"

The ratel shakes her head. "I know what I'm doing."

"Are you ?"

"Wings, Noodle think I don't know what I'm doing."

"Quit doubting my girl, Noodle." Comes Finnick's voice in his ear.

The hooks bite into the metal and she slides down, securing herself to the rope and pivoting to be head down. The fanblade are rotating, and she knows perfectly well they are supposed to be a deterrent to use the vent as a point of entry, aside from their ventilation purpose. Taking out a screwdriver, she starts working on the casing.

\- 3 -

"We've passed the first grates and we're entering the waterworks." Says the Judy in her comlink. "Why are we taking different routes again ?"

"Because if a group gets caught, the other will have a chance to complete the mission." Answers Honey in her ear.

"Of course."

"Contingencies." The tod smirks, the doe punching his shoulder.

"Don't start." She mouths with a grin. Of course she knows of the contingencies. She knows about lots. The tod didn't only expose the plan for this operation during their little meeting, but also what they should do depending on what they will find. How to warn the city, who they could trust to help.

Contrary to the vents, the waterworks are big enough to stand. In fact, they'd be big enough for a medium sized mammal to do so. There shouldn't be any cameras for a while, as they are still out of Ramses Lab's grounds. With a hop, the bunny gets to a metal walkway and extends a paw to the tod who lifts a brow. "Think you can lift me up ?"

"I know I can, featherweight."

With a shrugs, he takes the offered paw, and is surprised when she actually manages to pull him up. "Impressive, wonderbunny."

"I do beat up polar bears for lunch." She jokes.

The walkway leads them to a bend they need to take to reach their destination. For now, it's mostly a walk in the park, but they aren't really in yet.

"One hundred meter more and there should be our first camera. Do you think the intel Bunker got out of the blueprints will be reliable ?"

"Since she didn't collect them personally, I can't be sure. We'll have to be on our guard."

The bunny stops short of the next corner. A few paces after it, the map says there's going to be a metal gate with camera guarding it. If they hug the wall, and remain low enough, they should be in its blindspot. The hard part will be to cut the wirefence without getting out of it. "Ready ?"

"After Cliffside ? This will be a breeze."

\- 4 -

"This thing almost cut my tail !"

Reggie is catching his breath, holding himself to the wall.

"I told you to be quick."

"Not my fault my holster got caught in a loose screw !" The male mustelid hisses. "Are we there yet ?"

"Next bend and then downward. We should end up above the security office."

"Feels too easy." The male mustelid huffs.

Honey nods. "It's only because this place needs to be properly vented. Otherwise, we would have needed to take another approach."

"What kind of approach ?"

"The kind that goes boom."

The male isn't sure he likes the manic grin on the female's face.

They keep crawling forward, and as the ratel predicted, they find themselves right above a security office. She takes out a wire camera and slides it down to get a full view of the place.

"Where do you get that kind of equipment ?" He whispers.

"The internet. Two guards. One is facing the screen, the other leaning against a wall with a coffee. One camera… Hm."

"What ?"

"If we get down from here, we'll be recorded. We need to get into the suspended ceiling to get to its wiring."

"And how are we going to do that ?"

As an answer, the ratel takes a bear sized tin opener out of her bag, gets far enough from the grating to make the noise inconspicuous and start working on the joint between two metal plates.

"I live in a fucking cartoon." Reggie mutters.

\- 5 -

Getting through the wire fence was easy. Now they have another problem. There's a very long open portion of the sewer waterways that are covered by cameras that Nick and Judy need to get through. And there's clearly not enough water for them to swim and remain hidden. Not that Nick could last that long without breathing anyway.

"What do we do ?" Judy asks.

The tod looks around. There are four cameras, pointed downward toward the middle the path.

"Easy." He mutters. "We wait."

"Wait for what ?"

"Bunker." The tod smiles, leaning against the wall.

"What a moment to choose to be cryptic."

"What can I say, I'm theatrical."

"Right." The bunny smiles, leaning next to him. "Have you done this a lot ?"

"I'm always theatrical."

"I mean burglarizing, you dumb fox."

"So that's your plan, get close to me and make me confess all my past crimes out of sympathy."

"No one's recording it." She smiles.

The fox points at the bodycam in her vest's lining. "No one huh ? You realise those things have built in microphones ? You're getting all this guys ?"

"Loud and clear, Red." Comes Ralphs voice.

"Everything I say can and will be held against me right ?"

"Well, maybe, maybe not, but it's all being recorded."

The fox snorts. "Right. Well, not saying that I did things like that, but there used to be a time when I worked for a couple of mammals named Big and Koslov. And I might or might have not planned, witnessed or participated in a whole bunch of illegal activities. Does that answer your question ?"

"Since you might or might have not, I can't honestly say it does." She winks before facepalming. "I think I'm turning into a bad cop. I shouldn't find you telling me this amusing."

"No, you should not." Comes the buffalo's stern voice.

Her ears fall in shame and she falls mute, the fox patting her shoulder in support.

What she can't see is that in the darkness of the surveillance van, her superior is wearing a discreet grin.

\- 6 -

Working on the joint took a bit of time, but the ratel managed to create an opening large enough for herself. It was easy to find where the camera was placed on the ceiling as the wires went through it. A few silent grumbles later, a little circuit board is hooked to the naked wires. She then plugs it to a laptop she got out of her bag.

"How much shit do you got inside this ?" Asks Reggie.

"Enough." The female mustelid grins.

"And why do you need to blind that camera if you're going to cut the light ?"

"Because their cameras use infrared. You'd be recorded."

"You two having fun ?" Comes Nick voice in their commlink.

"I wish Wings was here."

"If you mean in my stead, so am I." Shoots the weasel officer.

"Well I don't. I'm good at driving. Being stealthy, not so much." States Finnick.

"Don't be mean to the computer genius, Noodleboy." Quips Nick. "She could reveal you search history to the whole world."

"It contains naked raccoons." Honey mutters, without lifting her gaze from her screen, while Reggie's jaw goes slack.

"What- How-"

"The cam is blind by the way, stuck on a loop. Good thing those two idiots are not moving a lot. Ready to move ?" Honey says, handing him a device that looks a lot like a small memory stick but isn't one.

"As I'll ever be." He sighs, moving to get in position, USB stick in paw, while the ratel takes out a screwdriver from one of her pockets.

"Ready… Set… Go !" She says, stopping the camera feed, its assigned screen turning dark while she cuts the light.

Obscurity falls into the security room as the mustelid officer raises a ceiling slab and lets himself silently fall to the floor, a rope tied to his belt.

"What the fuck ?" Reacts the sheep sitting in front of the screens. "Light just broke !"

"You think ?" Comes the sarcastic voice of his partner. "Shit happens and it's not even interesting."

"Maybe someone's trying to break in ?"

"And turn off the light only in this room ?" Asks the one that was leaning against the wall, pointing at the screens while taking out his torch. "That would be stupid. Go check the bulb."

As Honey had hoped, they haven't taken notice that the infrared camera in their room had stopped sending data.

"Why me ?"

"Cause I'm holding the flashlight !"

Grumbling, the security guard rolls his chair and steps on it to reach the bulb. He rotates it and takes it out, putting it in front of his colleagues torch. "Seems fine to me."

"Maybe it's the wiring ?"

"Maybe it's a faulty contact."

While they were talking, the mustelid had the time to get behind the computer and plug the device, nab a cereal bar on the desk and climb back up the rope he had used to dangle himself down. Bless his police training, he did all that at record speed. Still, as he slides the slab back in place, he feels out of breath. At least, his collar isn't beeping yellow.

Just as the security sheep screws the bulb back into place, Honey reconnects the wires and light appears again in the room.

"Good job, Q-tip."

"I'm reconsidering giving you this." The male predator glares, dangling the cereal bar in front of her.

"It has raisins ! Gimme, gimme !"

"Arright. Don't make a mess."

The ratel unpacks the treat while getting back to her laptop. She's glad she put a custom battery into it, because this is going to ask for a lot of CPU.

-7-

"The last five minutes of recording are looping on all the cameras on the upper levels, parking lot and water system. You're free to move up."

Comes the ratel's voice in Nick and Judy's ears.

They nod and start jogging forward. The longer they spend inside the building, the higher is the risk to get caught.

"Where to next ?" Judy asks.

"Ladder here. We should get into their underground parking lot. If only we could just blow up a wall, we'd get right through to the lab."

"Too bad this kind of discrete option is out of question."

"Yeah, too subtle for me anyway." The tod grins, quickly climbing up. "I'm going to need help with this."

The bunny settles next to him and pushes the metal plate up. This was made for medium sized mammal and they struggle, but they manage to move it. The opening is shrouded in half light but if they try to move it, it will scrape against the concrete and make a lot of noise. "I'll hold it, get up there." The bunny says.

Obeying her, the tod slides through the slit and goes to hold it for her after ward. Then, they slowly bring it back down, leaving it slightly ajar for their way back.

Quickly hiding behind one of the large pillars, they look around. There are a few cars, but mostly, the parking lot is empty.

A checkpoint further ahead is there to check for the visitors identity, but the sheep behind the glass has his snout buried in his smartphone. They're about to get past him when, Ralph's voice is heard in their commlinks.

"Erm... Guys ? If you're still in the parking lot, you should find somewhere to hide. A car is coming. Black sedan, smoked windows."

The tod and bunny exchange a glance and dive under a car, hiding next to its wheel. The car parks itself a few spaces away from them a four mammals get out of it, all of them sheep, one clearly smaller than the other.

"Bellwether." Judy whispers. "And I'm pretty sure it's Doug Ramses next to her. The rest are their private security."

"That doesn't promise anything good." Says Nick, next to her.

"This just got a bit more complicated." Reggie states.

"No it didn't." The fox counters in a conversational but hushed tone. "We'll just have to be more careful. Honey, keep an eye on them please."

They wait for the four newcomer to disappear, before slipping past the security checkpoint, which is child's play, as the obstacle is nothing more than a revolving barrier. Then, they go through the door behind him and manage to get inside the building proper.

The floor is made of white tiles, the walls are painted white. The signage system is rather straightforward, with colour codes and everything, but the only way to get to the underground floor is through an elevator. It's a safety hazard, but also really good in term of security. It would probably be a problem if Honey wasn't there.

Before making their way toward the elevator, they enter a few offices until they find a computer that is switched on. As soon as they do, the tod plugs one of Honey's wifi device into it.

\- 8 -

"We're at the elevator." Says Nick in his earpiece as they get there. "We're ready."

On her end, the ratel switches from the camera control system to the elevator control system and pushes a few keys on her keyboard. "Just a sec, it seem two of our sheep visitors are still using it."

"And the bodyguards ?" Judy asks.

"They went to the security room. While you're waiting, a bit of a reminder : don't forget, we need to get to the underground security system to disable the cameras before finding the secret labs."

"If they really are secret labs." Nick quips.

"If they aren't, I'll shave my own tail. Anyway, don't try to open the elevator doors before my go, alright ? And Reggie needs to get to the transformers at surface levels to disable the electricity for us when we'll get in the underground levels."

"Yes mom." Nick jokes.

"Kids..." The ratel snorts. "All right, the doors to the shaft will open in about ten second. Be quick, we don't want anyone to stumble on them being open. Annnd… Okay, go."

Nick and Judy look at the door slide sideways to open on an empty elevator shaft. The bunny has attached a rope to her belt, and is wearing a back pack. She takes a few running step before leaping to the nearest beam, bouncing off of it upward to get to the next one up.

"Show off." Nick snorts, though he has to admit the move was pretty impressive. The bunny ties her rope and throws it to the tod, so he'll be able to fasten his belt to it as a precaution. He lets it dangle down, its length largely enough for him to use to slide down, while the bunny starts climbing up again to the second level where Honey and Reggie are. When she reaches it, she opens her bag and takes out a rope ladder to put it in place for the four of them to use later. That done she looks down and smirks.

"Judy what are you doing ?" Nick asks in her earpiece as he reaches the beam just above the underground level.

"Something I haven't done in a while." She answers. That was game she loved, for which she received countless scoldings when she was a kid. She might have been studious and calm most of the time, but she also always was an adrenalin junky. "Though it was in a barn and not an elevator shaft." She grins as she lets herself fall.

The fox bites into his fist to keep his scream inn while his collar zaps the cap he's wearing. Then, just as she reaches level one, she kicks the wall, then bounces against another, then another, to finally grab the rope she attached sooner and Tarzans into Nicks arm, as she knows he has secured himself to the beam he's sitting on. He falls back, both mammals dangling a few feet above the ground.

"What the hell, bunny, are you crazy !" He hisses as the bunny giggles into his chest.

"You should have seen your face ! It was priceless."

"You could have hurt yourself, you dumb bunny."

"Aww, you do care about me."

"Of course I do ! I-" He cuts himself staring at her. "Let's get back up."

That answer has cut the wind out of her, as she hadn't expected him to answer honestly. She grabs his rope and climbs back up on the beam, as her mind goes back to the "girl's night" from a few days prior. Unbeknownst to her, the exact same scene is playing in the tod's mind.

\- 9 -

"We're in position, Honey." Nick says.

"Well, wait a second, sheesh." The ratel answers. "We had to double back, these vents are really easy to get lost into."

"Honestly, this is a big security breach. They are so easy to get around in." States Judy. "All you need to do is stop the fans and it's a cakewalk."

"That's not all I did." Nick counters. "The fans were wired together with a trigger system that would sound the alarm if they are stopped."

"They what ? You're kidding, right ?" The bunny reacts.

"Nope. Good thing Honey sent me schematics a few days ago because I would not have had figured out how to handle them on my own. I don't think you've realised how many security measures we managed to bypass tonight."

"How many ?"

The tod shoots her a playful smirk. "Dozens. Between the cameras, the alarms on the doors, the movement detectors, the photoelectric cells. There are even pressure plate on the elevator roof."

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Because we went around most of them, and Honey disabled the others. I'm pretty sure the alarms aren't even working anymore."

"Actually, they still are. They've had the intelligence to put to parallel systems and I can only disable the computer controlled one." State Honey. "The big red buttons on the wall still work, and I can't do much about them, aside from cutting their wires one by one. If they get triggered, it'll sound the alarm and lock all the exit doors. Reggie, how are you faring ?"

She asks, as she opens the elevator door gets to the beam with the rope ladder. She closes down the door and starts to get down.

"Almost at the parking lot. This place is completely nonsensical. You can't get to the underground levels through the garage. You need to get back to surface level and back down again."

"I assume they put in place the security systems long after the building was built. The parking lot is newer too. And they wanted to avoid having to create multiple security checkpoints. Cuts the number of security risks and the security workforce." Explains Honey. "According to what I found online, parts of the structure were built in the late thirties. By the way, I deactivated the alarm on the door, so you can just go right in if no one's around."

"I was about to ask." States Reggie. "I'm in. Tell me when."

The tod, the ratel and the bunny, are standing on the metal beam side by side. Judy is trying to control her breath, Nick his hiding his stress behind a mask of confidence and Honey is folding her computer and sliding it into her backpack, while taking out a crowbar out of it while the bunny imitates her.

Nick's a bit surprised that there isn't one for him, but he'd probably be in the way as the third wheel. And out of the three, he's probably the weakest physically. Honey is fairly bigger than he is, and Judy benchpresses polar bears after all.

"Remember the plan, the moment Reggie cuts the power, we open the door and find the nearest way into the false ceiling. We might have less than a minute before the back up transformers ger turned on and we can't disrupt those. It will make it clear it's an intrusion instead of an incident. Reggie, as soon as you've turned the power down, you need to replace a couple of fuse with the burnt ones I gave you to make it seem like a surge when they'll come to check. Remember, the security system will reset with power failure. I'll need about two minutes to put the cameras on a loop again, so you need to find a good hiding place."

"I got it, Honey."

"Good." The ratel confirms, sliding the crowbar in the slit of the door, quickly imitated by the bunny. "Three… Two… One..."

The door open with a clank only a second after the power gets turned off. The three mammals dash into the hallway. "Shit !" The ratel curses. "They used solid ceiling here !"

"Plan B, then." States Nick.

Judy knows plan B. She doesn't like plan B. Plan B is very risky.

The three mammals start sprinting, honey guiding them. As much as the upper levels were empty, aside from the security room, they know this one isn't. Mammals are still working at this hour, and both Bellwether and Ramses are there too.

"We need to stay in the room until security notifies us. It's standard procedure." Comes a voice from a door to the right. The three small mammals slow down to be more silent and keep scurrying.

They finally reach the security station, its door locked with a security code. And they know the ratel has less than a minute to get it open before the power turns back on. After that, it'll take about fifteen seconds for the cameras to be able to record again.

Nick has managed to take off the screws on the right of the panel, and Honey the ones on the left. She's grumbling and swearing while Nick passes her the tools she needs to connect her computer to the wiring.

"Tripwire… Shit Job… Redundant alarm… Not an amateur…"

"30 Seconds, Honey." Nick hurries. The ratel swats at him in annoyance. She knows what she's doing.

"Not standard… Really ? Oh that's devious… I'll have to copy that system…"

"Fifteen seconds at best."

"Need only ten. Judy, weapons at the ready."

The bunny nods and takes them out, ready to spring into action. She turns on the flashlight strapped to her chest both to blind her opponents and be able to see where they are with the flick of a finger, and sets it to blinking to make it even more blinding.

"3… 2… 1…"

The door slides open and they can hear the sheep inside react in surprise. "What the f-"

A first tranqdart shuts one of the voices, and the crackling of a stungun follows, resulting in a groan of pain. Then, Judy gets back up from the downed sheep. "Clear."

From the door, Nick is looking at her with eyes like saucers. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"I just got them by surprise." She tempers, taking out ziplocks and tying the two unconscious security guards, sticking the one she tased up with a tranq dart. She isn't about to take the risk for him to wake up. With a bit of luck, they didn't recognize her, she's wearing a hood after all.

"Less patting yourself on the back, and more blinding the cam. The power could come back any-

**clack**

Light fills the room. "Nick, the computer !"

"On it." The fox rushes behind the security console and plugs one of the ratel's wifi repeaters in it, while the bunny hops to the camera and uses her paw to block off the lens. Just because BellSec and Ramses Lab will know that someone got inside the compound doesn't mean that they need to know who did.

"Underground Security Room, this is Bert. How are things on your end ?" Comes a voice in one of the unconscious sheep's radio. The three mammals shoot worried looks at each other and Nick grabs the device. He only heard half a shout from the two sheep, but he'll try to imitate one of their voice. And he hopes the audio quality will help to cover the difference.

"Underground Security Room…" His eyes roam to the sheep the radio belongs to and looks at the ID tag on his chest. "Woolter speaking. Everything is a-okay on our end."

Judy doesn't recognize Nick's voice at all. He can go higher but also way lower, and make it seem realistic.

"Received, Woolter. Your voice is a little funny, are you sure you're okay ?"

"To be honest, my throat's been hurting for a few days, but I don't have sick leave days remaining, so… Here I am."

A chuckle comes from the radio "Yeah. Best security firm and we still have shit medical insurance… What do you think that whole thing was ?"

"Honestly ? I don't know. I'd bet on a power surge. Have you checked the transformers yet ?"

"I was on my way to do just that. Don't know what I should be looking for though."

"Burnt fuses. That's what they're for, aren't they ?"

"Makes sense. Talk to you later, Woolter."

The fox bits his lip. If they call again and he's not there to answer that could be problematic. Luckily, the radio can be taken off the guy's chest, he'll just take it with him. "I think our time window just got a hell of a lot tighter."

"Woolter, this is Jesse. I'd like a sitrep."

"Sorry, I got a call from Bert. He's checking the transformers by the way. Everything is running fine, we have camera system back. Nothing unusual to report."

"Great. That's exactly the kind of things I wish didn't happen when we have VIPs about."

"Nothing I can do about it."

"I know. Talk to you later."

The line goes silent and the three mammals stare at each other. That was close.

"No time to lose." States the ratel. "Judy, you can get down, I overrode the camera system. You two need to get to the labs, I'll guide you."

"Erm, honey, why are we on the screen ?" Nick asks worriedly.

"This is just a direct feed. Nothing's being recorded anymore. I'll stay here and guide you. Now go !"

The fox and bunny nod and exit the room. Honey goes to the security panel outside and slams it shut, before closing the door and blocking it with a chair.

\- 10 -

"You can unclench your fists now." Grins Blackfur, while handing the buffalo a mug of stale coffee.

Bogo blinks and looks down to his hooves. They ache as he opens them and flex his fingers. How many near mistake did they just do, how many last second saves ?

If they get out of it, these recordings will be invaluable.

This is how you conduct a covert operation. This is how you stick to the plan. By folding plan inside themselves. By being coordinated.

And by what miracle do that bunny and fox work that well together ? How had he not known about this ratel before ?

That explains so much of the fox's file, the number of cases he was linked to. They only seemed like coincidences, didn't they ? He was in deep. And he decided to just get out. He knows it, he knows why, he reviewed his file thoroughly before launching that operation.

How many small mammals, predators, overlooked individuals does the city hold back, because of misguided beliefs ?

The buffalo sips on his coffee, his thoughts drifting back to Clawhauser. Fate is a very strange thing. If he hadn't been turned savage, he'd never had been able to believe Nick and Judy's evidence. He wouldn't have condoned that operation.

How fitting it is, that the mammals ruling in the shadow kickstarted their own downfall.

Because he figured it out. They couldn't have precinct one's future chief being friend with a predator. That didn't sit well with them. Now, thanks to a bunny he stupidly looked down upon, and a criminal fox (because let's face it, the statute of limitation hasn't passed on all his crimes), he's going to tear their little kingdom down and burn it to the ground.

And he knows he'll smile in front of the ashes.

\- 11 -

Nadine's right leg is bouncing about. It has been for the last couple of hours. How the hell can Ralph remain so calm while their fellow officers are risking their life in a situation in which they can't intervene. Or at least not quick enough if things go haywire.

"Ralph !" She whispers.

"Hm ?"

"You asleep ?"

"Never on the job." He answers. It's probably the third time he answered that question that evening. Nadine's always been a ball of nerves, and the only reason she isn't walking in circles right now is because she's inside a vehicle. With a little smile reaches sideways, and grabs the felines paw.

"What-"

"Shhhh..."

His thumb starts tracings circles in her open palm, its claw gently rubbing against the callous skin.

"Ralph."

"Hmmm ?"

"No. Nothing."

"Me too." He simply says.

Her paw closes on his paw ans squeezes, before she opens it again and lets him resume his movement.

"They'll pull it off." The wolf states. "They will."

"We predators get shit done." Rumbles the tiger.


	27. Chemicals and Circuitry, Part 2

_And we're back with Reggie at the mic.  
_

_"Okay. Erh, welcome back. Wow, that's kind of weird, answering a comment from **Confused Goatee**. It seems he wasn't the only one thinking that line was great. As for almost getting my tail sliced, it might have looked exciting, but another word for that would be freaking terrifying. Then we have a comment from **SaberGatomon** -"_

_About that shrek reference, yeah, I absolutely hadn't noticed._

_"And about the coordination-"_

_"Judy can confirm that I'm great at all kinds of insertions !" Nick shouts, falling from the ceiling and grabbing the microphone before hitting the ground. "Ouch !"_

_"Really, dude." Reggie rolls his eyes and takes back the device. "Can you all stop cutting me off ? Anyway, I can tell you that Nick did almost all of the planning. But he can't coordinate from the field. And glad you liked this line too. Finally we have **Zyi**."_

_I'll take this one. I'm a big fan of the 'Show, don't tell.' approach, but that's not the only reason why I had them work together. In the movie, it's shown that they do, despite (or maybe thanks to) their differences. I wanted to capture a bit of that in this fic._

_"As for keeping me as an associate..." States Honey, stealing the mic from Reggie's paws._

_"Oh, come one !" He reacts, throwing his arms up. "Screw this, I'm out."_

_"... I don't see why they wouldn't. I'm a genius after all."_

* * *

Nick and Judy are making their way toward what Honey believes to be a lab. They can hear some activity on the other side as they reach the door. They'll have to get in without being seen. The bunny might have to tranq the rooms occupant.

"I'll open that for you." Comes the ratel's voice in their comm. "There's a kudu in the room, working with the light turned off. He has his back to the door. Be careful." A second later, it slides open with a low whirr. As they discreetly enter, they take in the content of the large room. Lab equipment, microscopes, computers, and a whole lot of other things they can't make sense of. From where they are, they can see the feet of a hoofed mammal, probably Hornby, leaning toward his screen, while typing. The far side of the wall is lost in the shadows.

"What do we do ?" Mouths the bunny.

The fox answer while miming a gun.

She nods and takes aim. The dart easily finds its target, and a second later, the kudu slides down from his seat. Soon after, they can hear the snoring begin.

"Done and done." Nick grins while the bunny takes out a pair of ziplocks to tie the herbivore up.

"I'll take care of it. Start searching the place." She orders.

"Okeydokey, you're the bo- Holy shit !"

"What is it ?" Asks the bunny, finishing to work on the unconscious mammal's legs.

"...third hobo that turned savage this week. We're going to have to get rid of her too." The fox reads. "It seem the last advance we made nine years ago was the last we'd ever make. Whatever me and my team try, we can't get the serum to only work on predators. At least, the effects are getting more stable with a drop of about 85% on the mammals getting back to normal in the first 48 hours, which brings them at 4.5% chances of getting back from it on their own."

The fox clenches his teeth. Knowing the serum exist is one thing, reading about it makes it all too real.

A paw slides into his and squeezes lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, fluff." He exhales.

"Nick, I want a wifi plug on this computer, right now." Commands Honey's voice.

"As good as done." The tod answers, executing her order. "What do you see ?"

"I see years of experiment reports. I see their entire server, and trust me, it'll be all mine soon. In the meantime, maybe you should try to find some samples of the serum and what they use to administer it."

"Good call." Judy confirms. "Let's separate, but stay in the room." She adds, letting go of Nick's paw.

By an effort of will, he manages not punch the computer screen and hops on a table, to start searching for more evidence.

"Honey." Nick calls, as he sifts through the lab equipment. "How long until you've got a secure connection to copy their data ?"

"Provided they don't touch the wifi dongles, I already have one. Since you've plugged into that computer upstairs, I created an access to the whole network they had kept separated from the web. Now, I'm having that data transit through the LAN of the upper floor, sent through proxies and copied into my own server."

"What you're saying, is that all that remains for you is to wait while the data is copied ?"

"Pretty much." She confirms.

"How long will it take ?"

The mustelid mutters a few numbers under her breath before speaking up again. "Well, they have the fiber, so the only thing slowing me down is the use of wifi. I've been monitoring it and it peaks at about 200mb/s but averages at 40. I'll turn it down during the day so that it won't stand out. I'm prioritizing text data, so everything aside from video and picture files should be done within the next five hours. The rest will take a lot longer. We're talking about dozens of tera here."

"Meaning we aren't going to be there for the whole duration. Alright. Take you computer and get to the exit point."

"Nick-"

"You're a sitting duck in the security office, the room has only one exit. If someone comes, you're screwed. And with VIPs in the vicinity, they are going to sweep the whole place to try and find us if they find you. Get out of here and to the exit point. Judy and me will keep looking through all this."

"I have them all in sight and they are nowhere near here. There's a guy doing a presentation to our favourite pair of corrupt sheep in a conference room. Don't worry, I'll see them coming."

"Just because you see them doesn't mean you won't get cornered. This is too much of a risk and you know it. Get out of here, Honey. Please. For me."

A long sigh comes out of the comms. "O-okay, Nick. Okay. But you better not get caught."

On her end, Judy has found photos and documents she has started filming them with her camera, as she left her phone home. She's making her way toward the wall at the back of the room, and notices a door to the right, and row of bay windows to its left. She stops in front of one, her heart caught in her throat.

"N-Nick..." She calls, her voice barely more than a strangled whisper. "Nick !" She calls again, her voice a pitch too high.

"Fluff, are you okay ?" He asks, rushing to her side, until he sees to what she's pointing at. On the other side of the window is a malnourished swift fox, his fur scarce, scratching weakly against the window. The reinforced glass is so thick, they can't hear a sound. There's the glint of mad savagery in his eyes. "Effect of the Nighthowler on physically weakened mammal, three week span. Observation : though the fox can barely move, he still shows sign of extreme aggressivity. We managed to create a version that won't immediately kill the host in case of an unusually weak physical state." Nick reads on a small chart on the left of the glass. "Holy fuck. Guys, tell me you're getting this."

"We are." Comes chief Bogo's voice, clearly emitted through clenched teeth. "Can you look through the other glasses, please ? We'll need the images from them too."

They move in front of the next one. The cell homes a sleeping white wolf, in a way better state than the previous predator. His clothes are in tatters, and there's some blood on his muzzle, but it comes from the remnant of his meal, a half eaten chicken carcass. "And we found Volkovitch." The fox states. The plaque doesn't say anything interesting this time, the wolf is a simple control sample.

Judy looks up to Nick, and sees the usual smug mask firmly in place. She can't blame him from trying to distance himself, she wishes she could do the same.

As they approach the third window, Judy is surprised to see a female yak behind it. Most of her clothes have been destroyed, but there's the remnant of a bra still strapped around her chest. She stirs as the light of her torch wakes her up, and immediately charges the window. Her horns collide with it, scraping the material, but not weakening it. This time, they hear the very low sound of the shock, but it's still extremely tenuous.

"Effect of the Nighthowler on prey. We still haven't managed to make it work exclusively on predators. The inoculators need to remain extremely cautious, as turning a prey savage in public would be catastrophic." The fox reads. "You bet your ass. This poor girl has been here for at least five weeks according to his chart. I don't know about you, but I'm convinced the savage state is indeed a complete sham."

"These fuckers..." Comes Finnick voice in his ear. "I'll bite their faces off."

"You and me both, buddy. They managed to completely pull the wool over our eyes. Am I right, or am I right ?" Only silence answers him. "Oh come on, that was funny."

At his side the bunny snorts. "Dad humour ? Right now ?"

"Whatever it takes to cope." He shrugs back, moving to the fourth window, and freezing. Judy's about to follow the tod but his lifts a paw.

"Nick."

"Don't." He says in a husky voice. "Just… Don't."

"What is it ?"

"Don't look." He orders, turning his gaze toward her. He managed to keep his face neutral, but there's distress, near panic in his eyes.

She pushes his paw to the side and looks anyway.

Behind the glass, is a female hyena, wearing a worn t-shirt and a short dress. Everything in her clothes scream street worker, that they probably took because no one would declare her missing. She's scratching at the window, tears running down her cheek. They can't hear her, but Judy can read the silent "Please, let me out !" on her lips.

"We need to find a way to-"

"No."

"Nick we need to free her, there has to be-"

"Judy. No."

"We can't just leave her like that !"

"We have to."

"Nick !"

The tod approaches her and grabs he shoulders, leaning down to be at eye level. "Judy, listen to me. She's too big, she doesn't have any training, and we don't have a plan for this. If we try to get her out, we will get caught. It's not an if, it's not a maybe. It's what's going to happen."

"But we-"

"Chief Bogo, you need to tell her." A few second of silence follow his request. "Chief !" He repeats.

"Wilde is right, Hopps. I'm sorry, you need to leave her there. We can't take the risk."

The bunny can't find her voice, and has to lean against the glass. This isn't happening. They aren't leaving another innocent mammal at the hooves of their tormentors. Not one that is still conscious. They can't.

"I'm sorry fluff." The tod whispers, just before she swats his paws away. "I'm sorry."

Judy wraps herself in her arms and walks away. She's trying to be silent, but the tod can hear the silent sobs she's emitting. Turning his attention to the hyena, he can see that she has slid to her knees, her paws still scratching desperately at the window.

"I'm sorry." he mouths. Before taking out his phone and typing on it to communicate with her. "We can't free you. But we'll go to the authorities."

"Don't go !" Comes her silent answer, before breathing against the glass to write in the mist. "Pleaz ben her so long."

"If we take you, we will get caught."

"I beg"

"We'll come back. I promise." He types, before putting back his phone back in his pocket. His paw reaches for the glass and he sets his palm against it, splaying his finger. The hyena imitates him.

"Pleaz."

"I promise."

When Judy turns around, she can see him looking into the prisoner's eyes, repeating it again and again like a mantra, while a single tear escapes his right eye. Then he turns away from her and wipes it. "Let's go, we still have evidence to find." He says between clenched teeth.

The bunny's ears remain down as she moves around the lab, trying to find anything useful, until they fall on a small closed case. She flicks the latches and opens it, to reveal a really strange looking gun, as well as round purple pellets. "Nick !" She calls. "I think I found something."

The fox approaches and looks at the weapon. "Okay, if that's not what they use to deliver the Nighthowler, I'll eat my own tail." He states. "Look, there are a whole lot of them here." His finger points to a few small transparent cylinder housing more pellets, neatly aligned on the table. All of them sport a label with the words "Nighthowler, V2017.7.1" The tod takes one and slides it in his pocket, the bunny imitating him.

"We're taking the case too." The bunny states, the tod nodding while she puts it in her backpack. "We need to see what's on the other side of this door." She adds, pointing toward it.

The two mammals start moving, the tod putting a hesitant paw on the handle while the bunny takes out her tranq gun. "Ready."

She nods.

He opens it as silently as he can, and their eyes are assaulted by violet lights. In front of them are a pair of plastic doors, and beyond, small green houses with violet flowers.

"Nighthowler." The bunny mutters, while looking around the sas they're in, and reaching for a breathing mask hanging from a hook.

"Judy, what are you doing ?"

"Getting closer, to get footage."

He fox finds another mask and follows her. Soon, she has filmed everything there's to see while the tod has taken about a dozen pictures. They then head out of the room.

"Last swipe and you two are getting out." Comes chief Bogo's voice in their commlink.

"Understood." The bunny answers, taking footage of as much of the place and the files that lie around as she can.

\- 1 -

They are both making their way back toward the elevator Honey will open for them, when the radio that Nick borrowed crackles back to life.

"Woolter, come in." The voice seems slightly nervous.

"Yeah what is it ?"

"Woah, Bert didn't lie when he said you sounded sick. The control panel isn't working can you open security room's door on your end ?"

The fox's eyes widen. "Erh… yeah let me check." He waits a couple of seconds before talking again. "Damn, it's not working either."

"Then use the emergency open button, you idiot."

Nick and Judy arrive in front of the elevator, while the tod tries to keep weaving his web of lies. "Well, about that…"

"What ?"

"I tried it too." The fox lies.

There's a couple second of silence, until the voice comes again. "Then, I guess you're going to have to try the crowbar in the emergency toolkit."

"Honey, can this elevator go any faster ?" Nick hisses, just as the elevator doors open. "Great."

They enter it as he answers the mammal that was talking to him. "Or we could call a locksmith."

"Very funny Woolter." The voice answer, its tone slowly leaning on the suspicious side.

"Just saying. Besides, I can't find the crowbar."

Silence answers him.

"Hello ?"

"I can't reach Arty."

"His radio's busted."

"Then let me talk to him through yours."

Nick falls mute. He has no contingencies for that situation. "Oh, fuck. Honey, we're going to need some magic here !" He says in his comms only a few second before alarms start blaring and the elevator stops. "Honey ? Honey, what's happening ?"

"What's happening is that I just completely fried their whole camera system, but I got locked out before I could touch anything else. They've pulled the alamr and that resets the whole security system. It'll take me a couple minutes before I can do anything about it. I'll try to create a divers-"

"Where are you right now ?"

"The parking lot, but-"

"Get the hell out."

"I can-"

"NO ! Honey, take Reggie and get the fuck out of here."

"Nick-"

"You have our recordings, and you've already downloaded the picture I took, haven't you ?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you get out. Now !"

While he was talking, Judy has already hopped up to open the elevator's ceiling trap door, and has sent down a rope for him to use.

"Finnick. Buddy. I hope you're ready."

"Dude, don't be an idiot." The fennec fox retorts. "Of course I'm fucking ready."

"I'm talking about plan W."

"It ain't gonna come-"

"Finn, I need to be able to trust you on this."

The two seconds it takes for the fennec to answer feel like an eternity. "Okay dude." He finally says. "Okay, you can count on me."

Judy wants to tell him they aren't going to get caught, but from where she's standing, it's not a sure bet. She rushes up the rope ladder and he follows, both mammal ending in front of the level one's locked doors. "There might be armed mammal behind this one." The bunny states, taking out her crowbar and sliding it into the slit. "Take this." She adds, giving him her tranq gun. "I hope you know how to use it."

"Pft." The fox scoffs. "Of course I do."

"Great." Putting her whole strength into the motion, she opens the doors just enough for the fox to pass through. He takes a peak and hears hoovesteps and voices approaching, but there's no one yet. He shoves his whole body between them to keep them open, and the bunny passes behind his legs. Then they hear the ding of the elevator. It starts going downward.

"They're already behind us." Nick hisses.

"And in front of us !" Judy warns, pulling the tod by the arm, as a tranq dart hits the place she was a second ago.

"Two small mammals, bunny and fox, heading toward the east. Cut them off !"

"Shit, shit, shit !" Reacts Nick, his collar zapping his cap as he starts sprinting behind the bunny shooting a dart at random behind him. "Take a left here." He provides, having memorised the plans. "Honey, can you delete the content of my phone from where you are ?" He huffs.

"Well, I would need to ha-"

"I know you bugged it. Judy'll give it to them as evidence in case we get caught, but I can't afford them to find anything on it, so-"

"Deleting right now." The ratel cuts. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"You know me, making it up as I go. Next one is a right."

They've put two corners between them and their pursuers and the tod grin. They might make it out. "Exit's on the left." He shouts to the bunny as she takes the turn, and leaps back as two darts flies past her and torchs light the hallway she just recoiled from.

"How many ?" He asks.

"Seven. We need to find another way out."

The tod reviews the blueprint in his head. "There isn't one." Seven on front, their retreat cut, and he knows before she does what she's about to propose. All it takes is a split-second for him to take a decision.

Judy reaches for the tranq gun the tod is holding. "Then you run, while I hold-"

The bunny is cut frozen. Nick's paw has lifted her hood, and she's only partially aware of it being entirely pulled from her head as her brain is focused on something else.

The tod feels like he just puts his lips on a live wire, and it takes him an effort of will not to sink into that feeling. Thankfully, the blaring and zapping of his collar reminds him of where he is.

The doe hears something clatter near her. As she looks, she sees her service weapon and tranq gun on the ground, in the open. If she tries to get them, she'll get shot down before she can even reach them. Her earpiece has disappeared too, and she sees him slide it with his own in his pocket. Before she can react, he grabs the handle of her backpack and pulls on it. Defeated, she lets it join the two weapons already on the ground.

"We surrender." The tod shouts. "Don't shoot."

"Nick-"

"It's time from plan T, fluff." He whispers, sliding the cylinder of Nighthowler he had stolen in her paw.

The doe's eyes widen. T is for Talking. Or Traitor as she calls it. Taking the cylinder she's keeping in her own pocket, she hides them in her panties, hoping that they won't frisk her there.

"You need to get out, and tell the truth to the world, no matter what." He says straightening up. "I'm not losing anyone else."

"Nick, please-"

"No matter what. Promise me."

His gaze is pleading. She's seen him distraught, she's seen him beg Koslov for their lives, but this is somehow different.

"I- I promise."

Putting his paws up, Nick steps into the light provided by the security guards' torchs. Dropping her ears, Judy imitates him.

The row of guards keep their aim on them, while one of the sheep takes out his radio. "We have them ma'am. A fox and a bun-"

"I'm Sergeant Judith Laverne Hopps, ZPD, and I want to talk to your superior."

The sheep stares at her for a long time before talking into his radio again. "Did you get that ?" The bunny can't make out the answer. "Alright, we're waiting for you."

It's two very tense minutes they spend their paws raised. One of the sheep has moved and taken their weapons, as well as the bunny's backpack. They've been patted down, and gotten them rid of almost all their equipment. The bunny was holding her breath the whole time, and almost sighed in relief when they didn't find the Nighthowler where she had hidden it. They also have taken their comlinks, which isn't that bad, since the other team can still follow the event through the camera in the lining of her vest. It's a good thing the ratel thought about cutting out the BellSec labels on it before giving it to the bunny.

"Hello, Judy." Comes Bellwether's voice from behind them. Judy barely reacts, as she had heard the footsteps approach, and slowly turns around. The ewe is accompanied by Doug Ramses, Ramses Lab's CEO, and he looks pissed.

"I'd ask you what you're doing here, but I'm afraid I can already guess." Bellwether continues. There's some disappointment in her voice, and Nick knows they can work with that. Now, will Judy pick up on it ? She knows the script, and he hopes she'll follow it.

"I told you I wouldn't stop investigating… I just never imagined it would lead me here." The bunny answers.

The ewe stares at her a couple of seconds before turning to one of the security guard. "What did you find on them ?"

"Not much. Comms, but they are silent. They threw down their weapon and it seems she was the only one using, or at least carrying them, given she's the one with the holsters. Then there's this bag with some equipment like ropes and a crowbar and a few USB sticks. The fox was wearing a cap, but we took it out of his collar. And then this case with this really weird gun inside."

Some of the guards suddenly look way tenser than their counterparts, and Judy guesses not all of them are in on what it is. That idea is confirmed by Ramses next words.

"Those of you that don't have underground clearance, leave."

"But sir-"

"Now. Or you'll have to explain to your wives how you lost your jobs."

With a few mutters of protestation, two third of the guards disappear. It still leaves around five of them encircling them. Plus Doug who has his own tranq gun out. And she's unarmed.

"Judy, Judy, Judy… Why did you have to listen to this fox again. He already lied to you once..." The ewe says dejectedly. "I thought we could be friends… Allies. Why would you insist on doing those mistakes ?"

The bunny grits her teeth. Lies don't come as naturally to her as to Nick. So she won't lie, just be someone else. Be the bunny she was only a few months ago. Act the script. That, she knows how to do. "I just wanted to find those missing mammals. He knew things, but wouldn't tell them to me unless I cooperated."

"And how do you know he was telling the truth ? He lied to you before, didn't he ?"

"He showed me… Pictures. They were all savage. I… I couldn't believe it, Dawn. It was too big of a coincidence. And then he told me about this conspiracy… About sheep making predators savage."

"And you believed him."

The bunny scoffs derisively. "Of course not ! But then he talked to me about this." The bunny explains, waving her paw around. "His plan to get in there and to steal intel and chemicals and spirits knew what else."

"And couldn't you report him then ?"

"The last time I did that, he wormed his way out, didn't he ?" The bunny states dejectedly, throwing a venomous glare the tod's way.

Taking his role to heart, the tod rolls his eyes and grins smugly.

"That's what they do. Snake their way out by using rules supposed to keep citizen safe to their advantage… So I thought that if I followed him, played the part, I could get something more solid. Evidence of his actions, intel on his partners. And eventually, where the missing mammals were kept. But then..."

It's not hard to fake her disappointment in the ewe. Because she truly is disappointed. By her fake smiles, her dishonesty, her bigotry. Everything that the ewe is repulses her, even more so because she could have so easily turned out the same way.

"He wasn't lying about the Nighthowler. Everything he told me about the conspiracy was true. I didn't want to believe it, but… This city… It's built on a lie ! I thought it was the best it could be, that the collar were necessary ! True, they make suffer a lot of predators, but it was only thanks to them that we had peace ! And it's all a lie…" The bunny states dejectedly. "Tell me it's not true. That the Nighthowler doesn't exist. That the savage state is real !"

The ewe looks at her peculiarly. The truth is, she doesn't want her to die, it would be such a waste of a precious resource. She would make a great martyr dead, but such a massive asset alive. And Bellwether starts to understand the bunny now. Lying to her won't make her trust her. She'll only convince her through honesty.

"It's all true. We made it all up. BellSec, Ramses Lab. We engineered the savage state-"

"Dawn !" Reacts Ramses. "What are do you think-"

"Shut up, Doug. I know what I'm doing. Judy's clever, she'll see that what we're doing is for the greater good. We – Ramses Lab and BellSec - engineered the savage state, created it from scratch thirty years ago. It never existed."

"Why would you make something like that ? Why would you think you had to !? Wasn't there any other way ?" And there it is. The hook. _Convince me, Dawn. I'm ready to believe you, I don't want my world to fall apart. Tell me I'm not the bad guy._

The ewe looks at her sadly, but there's some hope in her eyes. "Judy… The collars are necessary, don't you see ? Predators might not have savage instincts, but it's in their nature to prey on the weak, to find their flaws, to exploit them. You're a good mammal, and that's what he used. Didn't he swindle you out of your money when you first met ?"

"Yes… Yes he did."

"And then, didn't he belittle you, humiliate you ? And for what ? Because you were a bunny ? A cop ?" The ewe asks, her eyes lighting up.

"Both. I think both." She answers, her ears dropping.

"Don't you see that he used you ? Used your willingness to help and save others to make you into his tool ? Yes, he did tell you the truth about the Nighthowler, but… He didn't tell you why we were using it."

"Why then ? Why would you do something so horrible ?"

The ewe gives look of pure disgust to the fox. "Because of mammals like him. They don't care about rules, they don't care about others. They only care about themselves. He's not the only one that ever used and abused prey. What type of mammal do you think Lionheart is behind closed doors ? He made himself into a hero to small mammals, using their number to rise into the polls. I shudder to think of what would become of this city if he became its mayor. And he's not the only one, look at the other end of the spectrum. Who are the most prominent crime bosses of this city ?"

"Koslov, Mr Big and Zimovitch. A polar bear, an arctic shrew and wolf. Two predators and a prey."

The ewe nods. "Yes, though arctic shrews' main source of food are insects and worms, and in the past, even other rodents. So at their scale, Mr Big too is a predator. Do you start to see the pattern ? Unchecked, predators will always seek dominance, through whatever mean they can, violence preferentially. Now, I want you to imagine, what would this city look like without the collars ? Under which thumb would the prey live ? And how long would it take for them to decide we are beneath them ? Slaves to work to death, and food to consume as they see fit ?"

"I…" The bunny hesitates. She doesn't know what is the most horrifying, that someone with so much political power would believe such things, or that the old her would have been so easily convinced.

"Judy, don't listen to her !" Nick protests. "She's trying to get into your head."

"Shut up fox, I'm only telling her the truth." Bellwether spits harshly. "Tell me, Judy, do you think I'm wrong ? Do you think the world would be a better place without the collars ?"

"Don't you see they've been manipulating everyone from the shadow since the beginning ?" Reacts the fox. "They only want power, and they'll do everything to keep it."

"And would you have done otherwise ?" The ewe shoots back. "We did it so that the citizen could live in peace. You would have done it only because of your hunger for power. Judy, please believe me, I've always been on your side, haven't I ? I've always supported you. What did he ever do for you ?"

The bunny shakes her head. "Nothing…"

"Do you trust him ? Has he done anything to earn your trust ?"

"No. He hasn't." She answer, shooting the fox a wary look.

"Judy-"

"Shut up, Nick… I'm trying to think."

"I'm sorry I hid the truth from you." States Bellwether. "I'm sorry I thought you couldn't handle it. In truth, I acted toward you like all those that underestimated you. I only did it because I thought it was the best course of action. All ever I did, I did it for this city."

The bunny's gaze travel from the ewe to the fox. The look of despair he gives her is so real it hurts, but then the corner of his mouth twitches, and for only the briefest moment, she can see his smug smile.

_Go get her, Carrots. Tell her you're on her side, she'll eat it up._

"Nick, I- She's right. It's horrible, but she's right. You lied to me, manipulated me, and… I know that wearing those can be hard, but she's right. They are necessary."

"Judy, no…"

"This… This whole thing. It can't get out. If it does, predators will just roam free. See how you are with it, what horrible things would you be up to without it ? I'm sorry, this is… It's for your own good." She wants to retch as the words exit her mouth. Bowing her head, she moves toward the ewe, who opens her arms to her.

"You took the right decision, Judy… Now tell me, did he have accomplices ?"

Judy nods. "Yes, a hacker I think. He got us through security and hacked into the camera system. But he was so paranoid that I never saw him or his face."

"So you don't know his species… Any information you can give us ?"

"Erh… Not really. Nick referred to him as a male..." She closes her eyes, trying to recall the intel Nick told her she could give up when he came up with that contingency. "Beehive. He called himself Beehive."

"WHAT !?" Reacts the ewe. "This is worse than I thought. Well… Did they get any information ?"

"We were the one's carrying all the stolen data in the sticks." Judy says. "So no."

"Good." Smiles Doug, before tossing the remaining USB devices to the floor and stepping on each one of them. "Anything else ?"

"Nick fiddled with the computers in the security rooms. I don't what he did, but it gave access to the hacker."

Doug's eyes widen, and he points at one of the security sheep remaining. "You, give me your radio." The almost rips it from the guy's hoof before shouting into it. "Sec rooms, I want you to check the back of all the computer units. The plugs, the usb cables, everything. Report to me when it's done." Then his head whips back toward the doe. "Anything else you can tell us ? About him, about the hacker ?"

"I think him and Nick were only partnering for the money, though. Does that help ?"

The ewe bits her lips. "It doesn't help, but its somewhat reassuring. Now… What do we make of him ?"

Doug puts a pensive finger to his chin. "He probably knows more than she does. Maybe we should question him more… Thoroughly… "

Judy shudders at the idea of leaving him to in their hooves. She's about to step in, but Nick talks before she can.

"If you think you can break me, go right ahead. I'll talk, of course, I have no doubt about it, but do you really think I hadn't anticipated being caught ? All my knowledge will be obsolete by the end of the night. The mammals I worked are way more paranoid than you are. And you..." He snarls before turning to Judy. "I thought you were better than that, but all prey are the same, aren't they ? You don't care about justice, you only care about yourself, about your little career. So yeah, go ahead, do your worst." The smile he gives the sheep is just sly, just mischievous enough. With the right amount of bravado.

"You'd just give us false or outdated information." Doug states. "Keep talking and talking. You would would waste our time so we wouldn't execute you, the same way you waste the air you breath…"

"Someone give that sheep the prize. He's not as dumb as he looks." The tod chuckles, his grin widening.

"The good news is, we always need more test subjects." The sheep states threateningly.

"That seems like a wast of good publicity..." Bellwether reflects with a smile. "Just imagine : Nicholas Wilde, notorious criminal, gets into one of Ramses Lab's property, gets arrested by Judy Hopps, hero cop."

"And turns savage during the arrest." The ram grins, opening the case, taking out the gun inside it, and loading it with the Nighthowler pellets. "Dawn, you always have the best ideas." He aims at the fox, who recoils in fear.

"No." The tod mutters. "No, please don't do this."

A devious grin appears on Dawn's feature. "The pelt is right. Doug, don't do it. Judy will."

The bunny almost drops it when the weapon is shoved into her paws. It's too large for her, but Nick is close enough for her not to miss him. She looks around, maybe she could try something… But two of the guards are still aiming at her, and she feels Ramses' tranq gun being shoved into her side. "Don't try anything funny now. Dawn might trust you but I don't."

"Judy." Nick pleads, his collar turning yellow. "Don't do it. Not that. Anything but that."

"I'm sorry, Nick, I have to keep this city safe. No matter what."

Her paw shakes slightly as she tries to convince herself that he's still acting. She promised, didn't she ? They'll find a cure. They will. She knows it. They have to.

The pellet flies toward the fox, exploding in a transparent puff and the fox falls to his knees, hacking and coughing.

"You bitch ! How could you do thaaargh !"

His collars zaps him as his eyes turns into slits. He snarls at her, and tries to pounce, but gets zapped again, rolling to the ground. Then Doug tranqs him.

Judy fights back the tears as he falls to his side. She can't how her emotions now. She'll have all the leisure to crumble later. "I need a phone, this savage fox situation needs to be called in." She says as neutrally as she can.

"First we need to have our stories straight." States the ewe.

"Well… It's easy. I followed him inside and he turned savage. Then I tranqed him. We weren't here for more than a couple minutes." The doe answers, with a voice that doesn't feel hers

"And you have a perfectly valid reason for why you'd be following him : Your investigation. And you did it in secret because you were suspended… Yeah, that seems plausible."

"Yeah, I'm certainly dumb enough to do that." Judy sighs.

"You're not dumb, Judy. You took the right decision."

With a large smile, the ewe takes her phone out of her pocket and gives it to the bunny.

For a few seconds, Judy has to concentrate to recall the next steps of the scripts. Dialing 911, she gives a quick summary of the situation, the address of pick up and hangs up.

"You did the right thing, Judy." Smiles the ewe.

"Thank you. I'm going to need my equipment back though." She states.

"Go ahead. But no sudden move." Says Doug.

With a nod, the bunny takes back her weapons and slides them in their holsters. "We'll have to talk about this again later. There are still some things… I'm not sure I understand everything."

"Its a very complex situation that has more than eight decades of history. Anyone would need more time to get the full picture." The ewe nods. "But I want to know that I'm proud of your decision."

It's sickening how sweet and sincere the ewe's voice is. But the bunny resists the urge to smack her in the face, and goes to the fox lying unconscious near them.

His peaceful expression contrasts so much with his look of savageness from a minute ago, it makes her skin crawl.

"What are you doing ?"

"Checking for wounds. And securing him." Judy answers, taking away the dart the sheep used on him and putting ziplocks around his wrists and ankles. She then reaches into a secret pocket to find the phone she hoped they would miss. Another stone in that flimsy castle of trust.

"He used it to communicate with someone but I don't know who. You might have more luck with it." She states, handing it the ewe, who smiles when she takes it.

She then lifts the tod up. He feels heavier while unconscious, but she still manages to put him over her shoulder. "I'll bring him outside, make it simpler for the first responders."

Doug takes out his radio. "Disengage the lockdown. Civilians are getting out."

"10-4, boss." Comes an answer.

"Shouldn't you muzzle him ?" Dawn asks. "What if he wakes up ?"

"I'll feel it if he moves. And I don't have a muzzle on me anyway." The doe answers, trying not to shudder at the idea of doing that to him on top of everything else.

Soon enough, a tank sized police cruiser and an ambulance arrives and the fox gets up on a stretcher, the ziplocks are cut and replaced by cuffs. A muzzle is slid on his face and the bunny turns the sob that escapes her throat into a fit of cough.

From the cruiser, Trunkaby and Grizzoli emerge, the male elephant leading the pair. "Judy, what happened ?"

"Oh, Judy was fantastic !" Reacts the ewe in her stead. "She caught that savage fox that had managed to get inside the perimeter !"

"Did you witness these events ?" Asks the male pachyderm, lifting a curious brow.

"No, she arrived after the fact. I kind of triggered the alarms… It's a long story." Sighs the bunny. If there is a lie to be told, she'd rather be the one to weave it.

"Then, I'm going to need a full report. As well as the camera recordings around the lab." States Trunkaby.

Just as Bellwether is about to answer, a second cruiser stops near them. From it emerges chief Bogo, struggling because of his large size, and Nadine.

"We'll be taking it from her, Trunkaby."

"Chief." He salutes. "Are you sure ?"

"I'm sure I had suspended this bunny and she still found a way to be where she wasn't supposed to."

"Chief Bogo, you can't reprimand her for doing her duty." Protest the ewe.

The buffalo turns toward the female sheep. Toward one the wretches that ordered the hit on Clawhauser, that destroyed his life. His right hoof aches to find its way to her face and break her skull.

"Mrs Bellwether." He articulates between clenched teeth. "Whether or not you approve of them, rules are there for a reason. And Hopps constant disregard for them is a problem that needs addressing."

The ewe must have felt his murderous emotional state, because she takes a step back.

"Now if you don't mind." The large herbivore points at the cruiser door and Nadine opens it for Judy. With her ears down, and avoiding the tiger's gaze, Judy hops in.

The chief turns back to Trunkaby and Grizzoli, leading them a few paces away from bellwether. "You two follow Wilde to the hospital. I want every single one of his belongings in evidence bags. I want your eyes on them at all times until they're on my desk, and I want you to guard the door of my office until I can review them myself."

The two officers know better than to protest or question their boss when he is in that state, and simply salute, before getting back to their vehicle. The buffalo does the same.

"We need to warn the Wildes." The chief states as soon as the cruiser has started rolling. "They'll probably want to visit him."

"No, Finnick has already left to pick them up and bring them to a safehouse." The bunny answers.

"What !?"

"It was one of Nick's contingency plans. In case he got caught or recognized, he didn't want them to be put at risk. So, they'll be brought to safety."

"I guess that makes sense. Though I wish I had been warned..."

Silence falls and he glances to the mirror to look at the bunny. She's barely keeping it together, her expression blank and nose twitching.

"Hopps ?"

"Yes chief ?"

"I..." He hesitates, there's probably not much he can say to make her feel better right now. "I understand why you did it. Playing traitor. It was one of Wilde's plan, wasn't it ?"

"Yeah…"

"One he didn't tell us about." He sighs. "But you handled it… I know it's not a perfect outcome, but you managed to get Nighthowler samples, and enough evidence for us to expose the conspiracy. You did good."

Judy doesn't answer. She simply closes her eyes. Good ? She did good ? Making Nick savage is a good outcome ? What if he remains that way ? What if they never manage to create an antidote ? And even if they do, he'll hate her. It's the worst thing that could happen to him, and she made it come true.

"We have a stop to make before driving you home." The buffalo adds.

"What home ? I was staying at Nick's… I can't really live there without him. And you can't go into Happytown with a cruiser, it'll attract too much attention."

"Where will you go then ? Will you go back to your previous place ? Given that Bellwether trusts you, there shouldn't be any danger now."

The doe shakes her head. "I doubt it's still available. I haven't paid my last rent and haven't contacted them since I left. I think I'll have to take my stuff back from Nick's, but I have no idea where to go."

With a single paw on the wheel, the female tiger signs something to her boss.

"Officer Fangmeyer says you can crash at her place. And that you wouldn't impose since you aren't taking much space anyway."

The feline shoots her a teasing corner smile, and the doe supposes it's her way to try to pull her thoughts from what just happened. She appreciate the effort, even though it's not working.

"Yeah we can do that." She mutters, while the cruiser parks next to the surveillance van. As they approach it, the buffalo opens its door, revealing chief Blackfur, Ralph, Reggie and Honey.

Judy doesn't dare glance up, she can't meet their eyes. She couldn't protect Nick, she was the one that pulled the trigger. Trudging in her pocket, she gets the samples out.

"This needs to get to Madge." She mutters.

Ralph approaches and she expects him to just snatch the Nighthowler out of her paw. Instead he kneels in front of her wraps his arms around her. "It's okay Judy. You didn't have a choice."

It's the last nudge she needed to fall over the edge. Sobbing, she grabs at his shirt and shoves her head into his chest, the lupine's large paw pressing her against it.

"I'm sorry… I- I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't find another solution !"

"It's okay. I understand. I- We're not upset with you." He tries to reassure her. "We tried to come get you, but the building was on lockdown. We would have needed a ramming vehicle. You did what you had."

She doesn't wail, but she's pretty close to it.

"Guys ?" The wolf calls. "Tell her."

"I'm not mad… I mean, I'm mad, but not at you." States Reggie. "Nick might be an asshole, but he's our asshole. It's just one more thing they'll have to answer for."

"I- Honestly, you almost fooled me." Mutters Honey. "I mean, until I remembered that your camera was still recording and that you were getting out with the samples. And you can't be a weresheep, 'cause you're too small. So, no. I'm not mad at you."

"Hopps, you did what you had to. I don't think any one of us could have fooled them like you did." Says Blackfur. "I know it hurts, losing someone you care about, but he'll come back. All we need is to bring this samples to whoever we need to."

"Yeah, they'll find a cure, K- these mammals now how to handle their drugs." Grins Honey.

\- 2 -

Chief Bogo, Judy and Nadine go straight to Precinct One, as the feline needs to change back into her civilian clothes. All the while, Ralph, Reggie, Honey and chief Blackfur drive to Cliffside to deliver the chemical. Judy's not sure it's such a good idea to reveal to them where the missing mammals are kept, but at this point they're all in the same boat.

Then, the buffalo drives the bunny and tiger toward Happytown, letting them finish on foot, the feline hiding her uniform under a large coat, so that the bunny will have a predator to keep an eye on her as she gets to Nick's. She manages to negotiate for the tiger to wait for her a couple of streets away, as she doesn't want to reveal his home's exact position to another police officer. He's already going to hate her for what she did to him, so she'd rather avoid to add gasoline to that fire if he ever wakes up.

She can hear Herbert snoring as she gathers her stuff, and hesitates to leave him a message in Nick's room, but finally decides against it. She wouldn't know what to say, and he'll probably learn all he needs to know in the news anyway.

Then they go back to the chief's car.

"Where to, Fangmeyer ?" He asks, as he doesn't know the feline's address.

"Sir, I'd like to see Nick." Judy says before Nadine can answer. "I'd like to go the hospital."

The buffalo hesitates. "I don't think it's a good idea. It's… You shouldn't see him like that."

"I need to be here for him. Even if… It won't make a difference."

"Hopps, I know better than anyone else that you shouldn't wallow in this." The buffalo states.

"With all due respect, sir, you weren't the one that turned Clawhauser." Her tone is harsher than she meant, and her ears immediately drop. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I can't blame you for this outburst. Beside, you're off duty, it wouldn't be acceptable for me to sanction you for talking back to me." He says, with a small smile. "Whether I drive you here or not, you'll go anyway, won't you ?"

The bunny nods.

"Headstrong rookies will be the death of me."

\- 3 -

As they arrive, the buffalo puts a hoof, blocking her while waving Nadine to get ahead without them.

"A word, in private." He says. "Unofficial business."

Intrigued, the bunny lifts a brow. "Yes ?"

"Just before… You got caught. Something happened. You bodycam went somewhat dark. What did Wilde do to distract you while he took your weapons ?"

The bunny blushes. She should have expected that someone would pick up on it. "Erh… Well…"

"He kissed you, didn't he ?"

"How do you-"

"The sound of it, though I wasn't sure. Hopps…"

She doesn't know what the buffalo is going to say, but if it's along the line of "It's unnatural, prey and predators together is wrong." She isn't sure she can hear it right now.

"I know it's not my place to ask if it had any meaning, I don't know what's going on between you, but by ex... Be careful. It's dangerous. If you remain locked on a hope or if you don't find closure, it'll eat you up."

"Sir, I'm perfectly aware that there are no chances for anything to happen between him and me. I'm pretty sure that if Nick gets out of the savage state, he'll just hate me for this."

"If he does, then he's a fool." States the bovine. "Now let's go."

It's the second time Judy enters Zootopia Central Hospital, and the first was already one time too many. It's easy enough to find the savage ward, where different predators are kept locked up. Some are sedated and cuffed to beds, as per their families demand, others are chained to posts in the middle of large white rooms, naked. Around them, the floor is scratched and dirty, even with the weekly hosing the hospital personnel gives them. One of the cells houses the polar bear she personally arrested and she can't but recoil as she sees him. What was his name again… Raymond ?

In the hallway are several benches where people can sit and spend time with their savage relatives, even though only a few do.

Nick is still unconscious in his own cell, completely naked like the others for hygienic reasons. In other circumstances, his nudity could have flustered the bunny, but right now it only adds to her guilt to see him denied even the slightest shred of decency. The only thing he's wearing at the moment is the reinforced harness that ties him to a pole in the centre of the room.

"I'll give you some time." The buffalo says.

With hesitant steps, Judy approaches the glass and rests a paw against it. "I'm sorry." She mutters, thumping her forehead against the glass. She sees one of his ear twitch, before the fox stirs. She guesses the tranquillizer has worn off.

She smiles when his eyes open. Then his feature crumple into a snarl, and he pounces at her. "Nick, no !" She reacts, as the harness that keeps him locked to the post pulls him back, making him violently hit the floor. The fox keeps insisting, pulling on the leash. "You're going to hurt yourself, stop !"

But he doesn't, and claws at the air and snapping his jaws in her direction.

"I'm sorry !" She cries, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "I couldn't protect you. I did this to you. I… I'm sorry I listened. I'm sorry I didn't try to fight. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I ever thought the savage state was in predator's nature. I'm sorry about everything."

The fox's claws scratch the concrete floor, his raged filled eyes focused on the bunny.


	28. Rampage

_So, Ms Bellwether, are you having fun ?_

_"Oh very much. I'm always like answering questions. Educating people is very important."_

_Good, good. Now, how about answering the reviews from AO3 ?_

_"With pleasure ! So, what do we have ? **SaberGatomon**. I doesn't surprise me that a fox would have so many schemes at paw... I hope Judy knows of them, otherwise things will get difficult for us. You actually want the predators to find a cure ? Do you really want this city to fall into chaos ? We've been protecting prey from from predators and predators from themselves for decades, and you'd want for it topple down ? How crazy are you ? Then, we have one review from **ConfusedGoatee**. I wouldn't it call a twist for Judy to dart him. It was bound to happen sooner or later... Well maybe not by her paw. Find a cure ? A charge against sheep ? Are all your readers that misinformed ? Freeing the preadtors is the worst thing that could happen to them or this city ! This goat is confused indeed, pred-supremacist propaganda got to him."_

_And with that, this concludes this interview. Thank you for coming, assistant-mayor._

_"And thank you for having me."_

_My pleasure._

* * *

 

Finnick started his van as soon as he heard the discussion between the sheep, Nick and Judy. There wasn't any way they'd get out of it, at least not the both of them. His certitude got cemented when he heard the bunny got turned against them (fakely, he hopes) by Bellwether. After that, he cut his radion, not wanting to hear more about whatever would happen.

Now, his van is speeding through the Zootopian streets, while he dials a number with one paw. It's the middle of the night, so chances are there won't be an answer. One ring… Two rings… Three-

"Hello ? Who's this ?" Comes a female sleepy voice.

"Vivienne ? It's me, Finnick."

"Oh, shit. What did Nick do ?"

The fennec fox almost chuckles. "Nuthin'… I mean, yes he- Okay, I'll tell you on the road, but I need y'all to pack yer bags."

"Excuse me ?"

"To make it short, your son pissed off exactly the right kind of mammal. The kind that don't have problem harming innocents, and that see foxes as perfectly expendable."

There's a short pause, before the vixen speaks again. "How much time do we have ?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

As he drives, the fennec fox turns on the music, putting it on so loud his ears are starting to hurt. Anything to occupy his brain for the next few minutes. He doesn't want to think about Nick, or about how he might remain stuck in the savage state. Or what's going to happen to his family now.

When he's only a couple blocks away, he turns the music off and dials Vivienne's number again.

"Finn ?"

"Hey, Viv'. I'll be there soon."

"We're not done packing yet."

The fennec fox sighs. It's the middle of the night, of course they aren't. "How much more time d'ya need ?"

"Maybe ten or twenty minutes more."

"Do ya need me to come up ?"

"No it's fine. Is Nick okay ?"

"Y-yeah, he is. Waitin' for ya at the safe house. I'll keep watch while you rush."

"Alright. Talk to you soon."

As soon as the vixen hangs up, the small vulpine finds his way into their street. Not wanting to attract any attention with his brightly painted van (even though it's the middle of the night), he finds a small impasse nearby to park. He then gets out of his vehicle, taking his bat as a safety precaution, before making his way into the dim-lit street.

One of Nick's worries was that if Judy had found this address in the ZPD database, others could too, including their enemies, that's the reason why he had asked the fennec fox to get his family out in case he got caught.

To Finnick, he should have pulled them out as soon as they had learnt the kind of mess they were in, but Nick didn't want to risk alerting BellSec or anyone else that they were onto them before they got any evidence. And until now, the risk was minimal.

But after having heard what Ramses Lab was capable of (taking mammals and experimenting on them ? Even Prey ? Seriously ?), they're not going to take any chances.

"C'm'on. C'm'on." He repeats under his breath, while hidden behind a trashcan, his gaze focused on the Wildes' apartment window. Inside, he can see the vulpines moving, and putting stuff into cases. "Just fuckin' take clothes and shit and move." He mutters. "This ain't hard !"

Maybe Nick could have asked Bogo to watch over his family invoking whatever official reason, but Finnick knows his friend would never trust the police with his family's safety. Maybe he'd trust Judy, but he doesn't see her as a cop.

He might be in Savanna central, but the night still finds a way to be chilly. Finnick is rubbing his paws together when he sees a pair of black van emerge from the night. They don't have licence plates, and the glasses are tinted. That screams trouble. For the third time that evening, he takes out his phone.

"Viv', how long ?"

"We're almost done."

"Be done. Two vans just parked in front of your building." He answers as their doors open and six rams emerge from it, two of them remaining in front of the door to guard it. "You need to move right now."

"We'll use the fire exit. Can you meet us in the alleyway ?"

"Yeah, but I'm not parked there, and it'll attract their attention if I move my van. See you soon."

As he hungs up, he realises that even if they make it out of the apartment and into his van, the sheep will see them leave. With a tired smile, he dials yet another number. Good thing Nick isn't able to interject because he wouldn't have liked this idea.

\- 1 -

The fennec fox looks up from the alleyway. Nick would have come from the roof, but the fennec isn't as limber as his friend. And he's kind of scared of height. And in any case, he doesn't like the idea of kids using that path.

The window opens and four vulpine silently exit the apartment, going down the stairs making as little noise as they can. The two adults are holding large suitcases and all of them have packs on their backs. Vivienne reaches the ladder first and tries to make it slide down silently. The metal grates from the years of rust and disuse.

They all freeze, listening for a reaction, and they can hear hoofsteps as well as voices approaching.

"Did you hear something ?"

"Something grated against something. I'll go check."

Finnick waves them to come down as he grips his bat, ready to fight.

The ram peers around the corner warily, but can't dodge the piece of oakwood flying toward his face, hitting one of his horns. The prey stumbles back under the shock while Finnick weighs down their options. Either they round the block and run the risk to be cut off, or they go straight for their vehicle potentially under fire… Either way, they probably can't outrun the larger mammals with kits and luggage.

"Mark ! What the hell !?" Shouts the remaining sheep. "Guys, we have a situation down there. How long 'till you get the foxes ?"

"Trying to break the door down. Something seems to be blocking it." The fennec fox can make out the answer thanks to his enhance hearing.

"Uncle Finnick ! Why did you hit that ram ?" Asks one of Nick's kid (Finn can't tell which one).

"He's a bad guy. And he's not completely down yet." He states, taking his keys and his phone, handing them to Vivienne. "Viv', this is gonna get violent. My van is parked in the impasse upstreet. You take it and call the Bunker number. She'll tell you where to go."

"You're not coming with us ?"

"Someone's gotta hold up these assholes." He grins. "Now run !" The small mammal can hear the four foxes obey him as he rushes the ram that is trying to get up. His bat connects with his snout, breaking off teeth and knocking him out cold. His colleague already had his tranqgun raised, using the hurt ram as bait, but misses his shot as the target he is aiming for is too small.

"Code red ! The foxes are getting away !" He shouts into his radio, while reloading the tranq gun.

Finnick rushes him with a snarl, the cap in his collar getting zapped in his stead. The second tranq dart flies past his face, and the piece of wood swipes the gun out of the prey mammal's hoof.

"John !" Finnick hears, turning his head to see the dart protruding from Nick's father's thigh.

"Oh, yer gon' pay for 'dis." Finnick seethes, his bat shattering the mammal's knee, making him scream in pain. "Think ya can push us around, huh ? Think y'all're better than us ?"

The ram tries to raise his arms to protect himself, but Finnick easily bypasses it, until, exhausted, the assaulted mammal falls down. The small vulpine almost laughs, until he hears the cavalcade of hoofed mammals erupting into the building's lobby.

"Gonna miss ya, lady." He mutters, sliding the bat into the door handles to block them shut, before sprinting toward the foxes pulling one of them toward his van.

"GO, GO ! I'll bring him." He shouts, as he hears the sheep banging against the door. He can tell by the creaking noises it makes that it won't hold for long. Tossing the case and packs to Vivienne and the kids, Finnick hauls the unsconscious body of Nick's father on his back and tries to bring him toward the van without his limb dragging too much on the concrete.

Then, he hears his van's engine rumble. It exits the impasse and goes to park near him. Vivienne leaves the driver seat and opens the back doors, helping Finnick get John on his bed. "Is there anyway to strap him so he won't fall down while you drive ?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll stay with him. The kids are wearing their seat belts and-"

The building's doors finally give out, the sound of breaking wood alerting both vulpines. "Get them !" Comes a voice.

Without letting her finish, the fennec hops out and slams the door, before rushing to the driver seat and driving away, a pair of black van following him at full speed. "Shit, shit, shit-"

"It's not nice to swear, uncle Finn !" Reacts Robin next to him. The fennec fox glance sideways and snorts. He had almost forgotten they were there. "What is happening ? Why are these trucks following us ?"

"They're bad guys. Your daddy's been tryin' to beat them, but they found you, so..." Maybe he could clear them, but he knows the kind of vehicles they're driving. Faster, stronger than his. Why in hell did he insist on getting a medium-sized vehicle ? He can't even outrun them using smaller streets. "Viv !" He shouts. "I need mah phone !"

"How can I it give to you ?" Comes her muffled voice.

"There's a small trap under the passenger seat. Just open it and slide through !"

He can hear her rustling and opening a latch down there. "It won't open !"

"Sh-" He glance left and sees Lucy scowling at him, mouthing "no cursing."

"Shirt ! Hey can one of you two get down under the seat and open the small to get my phone ?"

"I'll do it !" Eagerly volunteers Robin.

"No, I will !" Reacts Lucy, not wanting to be left out.

"Hey why is it always-"

"Kits ! No fightin' ! Rob' told he was gon' do it first. Next thing I need, I'll ask you, Luce', 'kay ?"

"Alright." She mutters sullenly, while her brother unclips his seatbelt and lets himself fall to the floor.

"Hey there are a lot of stuff down there. Magazines and-"

"Yeah, it's just boring adult stuff." Cuts Finnick, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Just get my phone."

He hears the kit fumble with the latch, and then the trap rotating on its hinges. Then the van is shaken by something and Robin yelps.

"F-frack ! Kit, you okay ?" Finnick asks, glancing in the rearview mirror to see one of the pursuing vans is dangerously close.

"Robin !" Reacts Vivienne. "Are you hurt ?"

"M'fine. Just hit my head on something sharp. I got your phone, uncle Finn !" He smiles as he emerges from under the seats. The fennec fox notices he's bleeding from a cut just above the right eye, as he has probably hit a piece of metal or the tip of a screw.

"Perfect. Gimme that and sit back. Put on your belt- Good. Okay. Luce, you wanted a job ? Reach for some tissue and the bottle of vodka in the glove compartment." Finnick says while dialling a number and setting the phone on its stand near the steering wheel.

"I got them !"

"Hello, Finnick. Do you still need help ?" A voice with a polarian accent comes from his phone, making him jump.

"Kids, shush, I gotta talk with a friend. Dude, ya still comin' ? I'm sharin' you my coordinates in real time through zoogle-"

"I have you. How many behind you ?"

"Two black vans. I have unstrapped civilians in the back, so I can't go all rodeo on their a- Butts."

"We'll be there in two minutes. Hold on."

"At last some great f-frackin-"

His voice is cut by a new jolt from a hit. He looks sideways and sees Lucy holding to the bottle and box of tissues, while her brother grips his seatbelt.

"Gonna need ta see ya quick, K-bear !"

"We're coming ! Not be afraid." Says the polar bear before hanging up.

"I ain't f-freakin' afraid." The fennec mutters. "You okay in the back ?"

"Yes, I've secured John with some sheet. But your backdoors are bent a bit inward."

"S'fine !" The small vulpine shoots back. "S'fine. S'fine." He mutters under his breath, crushing the gas pedal to put some distance between them and their pursuers. "Luce, still got that bottle ?"

"Yes ! What do I do ?"

"Ya need to disinfect yer brother's wound-"

"Robin is hurt ?" Comes Vivienne's worried voice.

"Just a cut above the eye. Gonna look cool as sh-shirt, but I don't want to risk it gettin' infected. His girlfriend's gon' love it though." He chuckles, hoping Vivienne won't kick his butt when they'll be out of harms way. That vixen knows how to be scary.

"Is it going to sting ?" Asks the small male sheepishly.

Finnick grins. "It's going to hurt like a motherf-trucker, but you're a little trooper so you're going to take it like a champ, okay ?"

"Erh..."

"Are we warriors or what !? Viv, are we warriors ?"

"What ?!"

"She said yes !" He smiles pumping his arm up. "Hang on to something, the next turn left is going to be a bit rocky !" The tires screech on the concrete as he nearly crashes into a parked red sedan. Unluckily, the pair of vans behind him manage to take the turn as well. He shouldn't be having fun. There are four mammals depending on him. His adrenalin is sky high, and his collar is zapping like crazy. "Lucy, are we warrior !" He shouts.

"Yeah !"

"Robin, are you a motherf-flippin' warrior ?"

"I am !"

"Scream it, then !"

"I'm a motherflipping warrior !"

"Finnick, what are you teaching my grandkits ?!" He hears Vivienne shouting through the wall.

"Lucy, disinfect you're brother's wound." He orders, before hearing the small tod hissing in pain.

He gives it a glance, and sees the vixen kid gently dab the cut, while her brother grits his teeth and discreetly wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Did it hurt ?"

"Like a mothertrucker." He grins. "But I'm going to have a cool scar !"

"Uncle Finn, can I have a cool scar too ?" Asks Lucy.

The small fennec shrugs, while speeding through a red light. "Maybe. But scars are only cool if they're unintentional, okay ?"

"Okay. What do I do with the bottle ?"

The fennec tod has half a smile to take a swig, but he's not going to do it front of the kits. "Close it and put it back where ya found it. Good. Now hang on tight cuz-"

He's cut when the truck behind him hit the side of his van, and he starts losing control of his vehicle. The hunk of red painted metal starts drifting sideways, and Finnick squashes the gas and turns the wheel on the other direction to get some grip back.

As it approaches the curve, the van's left back wheel hit its edge, the tail of the vehicle jumping up. Finnick grits his teeth, as he tries yet again to rectify his course. "Viv ! You okay back there ?"

"I hit my back on something, but I'm okay !"

"And John ?"

"Secured and unconscious ! The bed is fixed in placed, isn't it ?"

"Bolted to the wall ! Hang on to it !" The fennec fox shouts, violently turning the wheel, taking a pinhead turn as his phone starts ringing again. He answers it with a swipe of his paw.

"Yeah ?"

"Finn, we're incoming. Take the next right and go straight ahead, okay ?"

"Can do !" He answers, taking the turn, the tires screaming as he does so. He takes a glance into the rear view mirrors, to see the pair of black van following them closing in again. Then out of nowhere, a white megafaunal-sized mover truck rams the first one in the back sideways, sending him careening across the street, finishing his course by folding around a street lamp.

The fennec fox whistles. "You guys ain't kidding !"

Then he sees the white van accelerating and overtaking them, noticing the total absence of license plate. It places itself in front of him, its backdoor opening and a ramp being lowered down, sending sparks as it scrapes against the concrete. Two bears with machine guns aim at the black van and start unloading lead into it. Unfortunaly, Finn's van is obstructing their line of fire, and their bullet can only punch holes in the roof of their target's vehicle.

"Get in !"

Given that the bear's van is losing speed due to the ramp, it's not as if Finnick had much choice. He lets his speed get him up and pushes the brakes as his wheels touch the metal ramp. Then, he hears the sound their allies unleash hail of bullet. All the while he sees a pair of polar bear securing his vehicle with straps. "It is shaky for a bit, hang on."

As the ursine warned, they feel the vehicle move around them, and a loud noise of metal grating against metal is heard, followed by one of a shock, slight muted, that Finnick assume is the second black van hitting something outside. With a sigh, the fennec fox unlocks his belt and help Nick's kits doing so.

"Ya alright kids ?"

"Yeah, it was fun !"

"Can we do it again ?"

"Spirits, I hope not !" Comes their grandmother's voice as she opens the side door of the van. "Finnick, I think your van took a few hits."

"She's been through worse." He answers in a coarse voice, evaluating the damage. "Frack, I don't have the money for that shirt right now." He mutters under his breath, running a paw on the bent metal. "How long 'till we get to the safehouse ?"

"About that." Comes Koslov's voice from the front of the vehicle. "I'm taking you to my home."

"Oh no !" Reacts the fennec fox. "I ain't asked you for help so that ya can use Nick's family-"

"You misunderstand. I want to protect them."

"Like you protected Nick when you tried to-" He closes his mouth and glances at Vivienne, Lucy and Robin. "Viv, ya should get back into my van. Kids might need a break from all this stuff." He says, pushing her toward the banged up vehicle. "There's a taser under the bed, as well as a few knives and a bottle of pepper spray, just in case." He adds in a whisper. Then, he walks back to the front of the van, walking under the passenger seat before hopping on it next to the polar bear. "I ain't forgotten ya tried to ice my best friend, ya fat slice of shitpie."

"I know."

"The only reason I called was because I couldn't ask anyone else without stirring up heaps of shit."

"I know."

"Nick made it clear he didn't want to deal with ya anymo-"

"I KNOW !" The polar bear roars, squeezing and slightly bending the steering wheel as his collar zaps the cap he's wearing. Then the anger in his expression melts, and he manages to steel it. But not before Finnick manages to notice a glimpse of something else.

"I hope you do."

"I try to make right, okay ?" He mutters. "Kolya was bro- was good friend, and I wasn't. Time I tried being more than business. I know he is… Indisposed."

Finnick blinks. "What do you know ?"

"I received… Call from crazy honey badger. He… Was turned. He's being taken to hospital." The polar bear states with sorrow.

"Shit…" The fennec fox mutters, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw as his collar beeps. "That why you're being so generous ?"

The polar bears nods. "Kind of."

"And you're trying to mend things with him ?"

Another nod. "Whether he gets back or not."

"I can understand that, but I'd rather not bring Nick's family to your home."

"Still not trusting ?"

The fennec fox shakes his head. "Ya never done anything that didn't get you paid back since I've known you."

Finnick can feel the polar bear's gaze on him. It's not hard but simply reflective. After a few moments, he talks again. "I swear on Maurice's head I watch over Nick's family as if was mine. Is satisfactory ?"

"Guess it'll have to do." The small vulpine grunts, as they enter Tundratown. "Since you're being in a generous mood, is there a vehicle of your I could borrow until I managed to get my van fixed ?"

The polar glances at him with lifted brow.

"You want me lend you a vehicle ?"

"I don't have money to rent it from ya, so yeah, I'm askin' ya. I can manage without, but I'd rather have somethin' wid' wheels just in case."

"I thought you didn't want anything of me."

The small vulpine snorts. "Okay, here's the thing. Nick has self respect, I have survival instincts. I need a vehicle, I know you have some in store. I ain't above asking stuff from mammals I'm crossed with. So ?"

It's the polar bear's turn to chuckle. That imp is has pragmatic as him. "I should have something for you. See it as token of good faith."

"I ain't Nick, you don't have to play it like 'dat with me."

Koslov shrugs dismissively, and Finnick hops down from the seat getting back to Nick's family in his van. He finds Vivienne sitting next to her husband, running a paw on his cheek as his eyes flutter open.

"Hon ? What happened ? Where are we ?"

"You were tranqed by a sheep."

"Tranqed ? What- Are the children okay ? Did they catch us ? Where's Nick." He tries to straighten up but suddenly feels woozy and falls back down. "My body weighs a ton."

"Post tranq weakness. It'll wear off." Finnick smiles. "The kids are peachy, the sheep didn't catch us."

"And Nick ?"

"Are we still going to his safehouse ?" Vivienne asks.

Finnick's slouches his shoulders. "Koslov bringing us to his home. No place better defended in town at the moment."

"Will Nick join us ?" John asks. "Where is he ?"

The fennec bits his lower lip and looks away. "He's…"

They feel the van coming to a halt, and see the back door open, cold air invading it's space. "Come !" Orders Koslov as he appears in front of the exit. "Don't stay in cold for long." They exit the van, the henchbears taking their bags and suitcase. Nick's kids are happily hopping in the snow as they approach what looks like a large warehouse.

A long time ago, the polar bear mob boss understood that having a real manor was not only a waste of money, but also a clear target to his opponents. So, a long time agao, he made the choice to convert one of his warehouses into a home for him and part of his "extended family". The place is situated at the border of an industrial park in the west of Tundratown, well away of the city centre. Around them, the mammals can see other warehouses, most of them belonging to the mob boss, under proxies or fake names.

He opens a large door, and they find themselves into a SAS, that he closes behind them, before opening the doors leading inside.

Finnick feels the sting of the heat on his skin and realise that his fangs had started chattering from the cold air. His paw pads feel numb and he can see Nick's kids bundled against their grandparents, themselves not faring much better.

The inside has been refitted thanks to ship containers, most of them open, showing thick rugs and cozy interiors. There are more polar bears in here than the five vulpines have seen in their entire lives. And they aren't the only predators. Wolves, tigers, leopard, and some smaller mammals like foxes and weasel can be seen too.

"Is this some kind of fuckin' refugee camp ?" Finnick asks for himself.

"They are… Associates. I will show you your quarters." Koslov announces, leading the way. They pass between containers, reaching an area closed off with high concrete walls, behind it, they find what probably used to be offices. There are sofas and armchairs organizes in circles, rooms closed with curtain and drapes adorning the walls.

Approaching one of the curtain, the polar bear slides it away to reveal a door made for medium sized mammals. "It was Maurice's room, but he grew out of it. It should be large enough for all of you, though."

Inside, they find a king sized bed, or at least what looks like it to them, as well as enough space to put away their belongings.

"I will leave you now. Try not make too much noise, Maurice has school tomorrow. If you need, ask bear outside. Finnick, I will have vehicle prepared, just says when you leave."

Finnick almost chuckles at the sad and guilty expression the polar bear aims his way. He's fleeing the conversation that is about to take place, and he wishes he could too.

Vivienne has to tell the kids not to bounce on the bed, despite the fact that there's absolutely no way mammals as small and light as they are could cause any damage to it. In the meantime, John sits on the bed and yawns, before turning toward Finnick. "So, when will my son arrive ? Have you told him we were there ?"

"I..." The fennec fox hesitates.

Noticing his reaction, Vivienne's attention leaves Lucy and Robin to focus on him. "Finn ? Is there anything wrong ?"

"Ah… Well… Shit, 'dis is hard."

"Did something happen ? Is he okay ?" Her tone turns to worried and Finnick looks away.

Closing his eyes, he swallows hard and slowly exhale, trying to cool himself. "He went savage. He's bein' taken to the Central Hospital as we speak."

"What !? No !" Reacts Vivienne. "No that can't be true ! Finn !" She grabs his shoulders and tries to force him to face her, while he keeps his face turned away. "Finn, tell me it's not true ! It's a bad joke !"

"I'm sorry, Viv'. Shit just hit the fan… We couldn't- The situation is so…"

"Not my boy…" She mutters, falling in her husband's arms. "John, our boy..." She sobs, her voice turning into a meaningless heap of incoherent sound. Her grandkits join in on the hug, dismayed at her emotional state, even though they don't really understand what's happening.

"I'm sorry… I should have been there." The fennec fox says, bowing his head.

"It's not your fault." States John, with a voice full of sorrow. "It's no one's fault."

"Actually, it's… It is someone's fault."

Finnick starts talking, divulging most of what they discovered about BellSec and Ramses Lab, their responsibility in the Nighthowler's creation, and the lie that is the savage state. He tells them about the operation against the lab to find the evidence, as well as Nick's plan to sacrifice himself so that Judy could gain their enemy's trust and ensure her safety.

"Is it why we had to flee ?" John asks. "They thought we might know something ? Or did they want to use us against him and whoever he's working with ?"

"I dunno. A bit of both, maybe. He hoped it wouldn't come to it, but… Well, he made a plan in case shit hit the fan." The smaller tod smiles sullenly.

"Is it what Judy got him involved in ?"

"I wouldn't say she's the one that got him involved, he kind of did it by himself..."

"And he didn't tell us…" The older tod mutters. "Why does he run into danger without ever telling us ?"

"Think he's tryin' to protect ya'll."

"And he always get hurt in the process ! First getting involved with the mob ! Then prison ! And now..." His voice cracks. "Now they made him savage. And we lost our home."

"But dad won't stay savage, will he ?" Reacts Robin. "There's a chance it'll wear off, like they say in the history books."

"But the history books lie ! Didn't you listen to uncle Finn ?" States Lucy. "What if it's a lie too ? What if daddy stays like that ?"

"Hey kits, we have scientist looking for a cure as we speak." Tries to temper Finnick. "He'll be just fine."

"But what if there isn't ? They say being savage is like being dead. After the first two days, they never come back !" Sobs Nick's son. "I don't want daddy to be dead !"

His sister joins in on the crying and the fennec fox is forced to draw a deep breath as the four vulpine hug. He needs to keep it together, to have a cool head. Nothing good can come of losing it. They can grieve, they can cry, but he has to keep his head in the game.

"I'm gonna go." He states, looking away. "Let you process all 'dis. If ya need me, ya just call me, okay ?"

"Don't you want to stay ?" Vivienne asks. "For the night-"

"Sorry, I- I need to go. Stuff to do. Try to sleep, y'all need it after tonight." He weakly smiles, before moving toward the door.

"Be safe." He hears, as he closes it behind him.


	29. Broken Boy

_Well, since Finnick is the last episode's hero, I think it's fair to give him the mic._

_"Ow come on. You know I ain't good wid' this."_

_Then get on with it and finish is quickly._

_"Well, **SaberGatomon** , I'm glad at least one person can recognise my drivin' potential. In that situation, I coulda used more destruction derby skills though."_

* * *

 

Adrian Bogo dismisses the two mammals guarding his office as soon as he arrives, knowing full well that there really isn’t anything to keep.

He’s currently staring at a phone Honey provided him before they went their separate ways, allowing him to see the data she collected during the night they just spent. Every proof they need is there, and he feels so powerless. He’s all procedure, all business. Knowing that the system he’s been working with, and for, is an obstacle in his way feels crushing.

But whatever he’ll do in the future, there’s one thing he needs to do before everything else.

Then the phone beeps.

“You’ll want to read this.” It says, and the message comes from the ratel hacker. With a lifted brow, he opens the email and opens the attached document called “Plans”.

“This fox is crazy.” He mutters, as he begins to sift through the dozens of pages the tod wrote.

 

\- 1 -

 

Woken up by his phone ringing, Adrian Bogo blinks several times, wondering where he is, until he recognizes the walls and furniture. Wiping the drool from his mouth and chin, he notices Honey’s phone has fallen to the floor.

Swiping the icon on his phone he answers it. “Chief Adrian Bogo from Precinct One.”

“Chief Bogo, this is the DA Arthur Ramowitz.”

“Hello, did you need something ?”

“Yes. To inform you that the case about the street firefight has been reassigned to Precinct 5.”

The buffalo raises his brows and opens his mail box. There are indeed reports about it from Trunkaby. “Sir, it occurred in Savana Central.”

“Nevertheless, it’s linked to a case Precinct Five is working on. I’m taking it from you.”

The buffalo doesn’t have the strength to get angry. Of course, they wouldn’t want anyone they couldn’t control to get involved. Then again, capitulating that fast would seem suspicious.

“Are you kidding me ? You think you can just barge in and shit all over my-”

“Chief, it’s already done. You can shout all you want, it won’t change a thing.”

Bogo lets a few second pass, in what he hopes the other mammal will believe is angry silence. “Have a good day sir.” He seethes before hanging up.

Sighing, he gets up from his seat and picks up Honey’s phone. Luckily, the screen isn’t broken. He’s about to check its content a second time when someone knocks on the door.

With a groan the buffalo quickly checks his uniform. It looks a bit crumpled, but it’s not as if his officers would ever dare to say anything about it.

“Yeah, I’m coming !” He answers loudly, walking to the door and opening it, ending up face to face with Higgins.

“We’re waiting for you.” The rotund mammal simply states.

“Get to the bullpen, I’ll be with you in two minutes.” The buffalo answers before slamming the door at the large mammal, and returning to his desk to desk to get some files. Luckily, he already had enough prepared for rollcall the previous day to get through that one.

In a quick pace, he walks toward the bullpen, almost slamming the door open, deaf to Higgins’ “atten-hut”.

“Silence !” He orders in his a slightly more aggressive tone than usual, despite the fact that his officers aren’t talking. “Here are your assignments. Nothing out of the ordinary. Higgins, I have drug dealer sightings on the south of the district. Find them. Trunkaby, you’re to go inquire about a chronic disturbance that has been reported on Flock Street. Rhinowitz, there are rumours about an illegal garage used to strip vehicle for part near Peak Avenue. I want you to investigate.” He hands each assignment in a monotonous voice, while barely keeping in his yawns. “The others, you know your beats. Get to it.”

“Uhm, sir ?” Officer Trunkaby raises his trunk, making the chief’s right brow raise.

“Yes ?”

“What about the car chase and gunfight report from last night ? Aren’t you going to assign it ?”

“The DA said he was personally going assign it to Precinct Five. So no, I’m not.” That’s purposefully throwing oil on the fire, but he doesn’t care. If he can rip away at least some of his officers’ trust toward him, he’ll take it.

Grumbling emanate from the room and the chief’s fist tighten. He’s not happy about it either, especially considering who was involved, but his hooves are tied. “You have cases to get to. Now move your asses.”

He rest his hooves on the small stand as his officers leaves the room, an allows himself a long sigh. There’s a last task to do. Part of him is gleeful, the other is near terrified.

Straightening up and shaking his head, the buffalo exits the room, taking the lobby’s direction and leaving the precinct.

Twenty minutes later, he enters it again, with a doughnut box in his hooves, and heads toward the archive. Opening the door, he hears music playing. The place hasn’t changed much since the cheetah took that job, though most files are now properly stored in their own locker. The threadmill is still covered in cobwebs, though.

The chief finds Clawhauser typing on the computer. One of his ears twitch as the large prey’s approach “Hey chief.” He greets without turning his head.

“Good morning officer Clawhauser.” The chief greets in turn. “Doughnut ?”

The feline turns around and aim a strange smile at him. “Sure.”

“What is it ?”

The rotund cat almost snort. It was pretty noticeable that he had something on his mind, and he could trust the buffalo to go straight for that. “What happened with Judy ?”

“Oh… Well, that’s actually why I came here to talk to you. She’s alright, though still suspended.”

“Ah. Is it linked with the savage fox she caught ?”

“Yeah.”

The feline’s expression turns to sadness, as he wraps himself in his own arms. “It’s never going to stop isn’t it ?”

“Clawhauser-”

“It’s always going to happen. We get close to prey and we turn savage… Why did we have to be born with those instincts, chief ?”

“You don’t-”

“I like Judy, she’s my friend. And she’s going to start being scared of us, and I can’t even tell she’d be wrong ! We’re all savages in waiting. If I was a prey, I wouldn’t go near me-”

“Ben, don’t say that !” Reacts the buffalo, putting a kneel down to be at eye level.

The feline’s eye widen. “Whu-”

“You’re not savages. You never were, no predator ever was.”

“I-”

“That’s why Judy caught this “savage fox”. She was infiltrating the lab to find evidence. The ones turning the predators savage were Ramses Lab, helped by BellSec. They turned him savage to prevent him from talking, and she faked being on their side to get out of it.”

“What- No, it doesn’t make any sense !”

“Listen to this !”

The large prey takes out his phone and plays one of thevideos recorded on it, the one from Judy’s bodycam. “It’s all true. We made it all up. BellSec, Ramses Lab. We engineered the savage state - Dawn ! What are do you think- Shut up, Doug. I know what I’m doing. Judy’s clever, she’ll see that what we’re doing is for the greater good. We – Ramses Lab and BellSec - engineered the savage state, created it from scratch thirty years ago. It never existed”

“It was all a lie, Ben ! We have evidence, files from their secret labs. Photos, videos of experiments…” The chief tries to keep his composure, but his excitement is showing. “It was them from the beginning !”

“I-” The feline’s brain just froze, this new information in total conflict with his core beliefs. With his self-hatred. With the path of self-destruction he chose and remained on for years. “No. It’s not- Chief...”

“It wasn’t you ! It was never you !”

“I… That means I didn’t turn savage ?”

“No ! It was just a drug they used called Nighthowler.”

“But- But I still hurt you.” Comes his sullen voice.

The buffalo shakes his head. “No. You didn’t. They did.” He declares. “They tried to make you savage so that I would distrust you. They couldn’t have a precinct chief sympathetic to predators. They…”

“So you don’t… I…” The feline seems utterly lost, seeming at the same time on the verge of tears and about to burst into laughter. “I’m- I’m not a monster !” He laughs, taking both path at the same time. “I’m not…” All these years wasted, his life in shambles. More than a decade of self-inflicted isolation. “It… For nothing…” His shoulder start shivering as he starts sobbing. He tries to wipe away the tears, not wanting to look so pathetic in front of his boss. In front of the mammal that he used to call a friend. “S-sorry… I just can’t- It just won’t sto-”

His collar beeps yellow, and the buffalo is glad that all ZPD officers are required to wear low sensitivity collars. “I’m sorry.”

Two large arms envelop Clawhauser, and something just crumbles inside of the large feline. A wall he didn’t know he had built. The cat cries into his chest for some time. When the prey starts to think he’s calming down, he’s taken by a new wave of sobbing. Bogo doesn’t mind though, he’d probably be an emotional mess too in his subordinate’s place.

“I should have been there.” States the buffalo when Clawhause starts calming down. “I should have fought harder, I shouldn’t have let you rot down there.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“No, it was. I told you I wasn’t scared of you, but… Deep down, I know I was. Even now there’s a part of me that fears that you could try to attack me. I can’t quiet it, but I certainly won’t listen to it.”

As he shoves his face into the buffalo’s chest, Clawhauser feels one his hooves tracing soft soothing circles in his back.

“I’m the one that wanted to remain down here.”

“That doesn’t mean I should have stopped trying to change your mind.”

“Chief-”

“You were my partner, you always had my back, and I didn’t have yours.”

“If I can’t blame myself for things that weren’t in my control, then neither can you !” The large cat declares in a voice he manages to make sound firm despite the tears in it.

“Ordered around by my own officers… What has the world come to ?” The buffalo chuckles, making his chest rise and the feline giggle as his head bounce lightly against it.

“Can I ask you something ?” Clawhauser asks when his tears start to dry up.

“Anything.”

“I… I’d like to see your scars. I know you switched to long sleeves for my sake, so that I wouldn’t see what I-”

“What they did.” Chief Bogo states firmly.

“What they did.” Agrees Clawhauser.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea.” Mutters the buffalo. “I’d rather put that behind us.”

“Please, chief. It’s- I need to know.”

There are a few things the chief is bad at, one of them is saying no to that round and cute face. “Only if you don’t blame yourself for it.”

“I’ll try.”

Reluctantly letting go, the buffalo stands up and rolls up his sleeves, showing the large and deep scars that cover them.

“That’s… Not all of them, isn’t it ?”

“Ben-”

“I know I did worse-”

“They did worse !” Cuts the bovine. “They- Okay, I’ll show you. Don’t freak out.”

The feline clenches his jaw. If the chief told him not freak out, he knows it’s because it’s going to be really freaky.

His hooves open each button after the other, and chief Bogo suddenly feels really self-conscious. He’s always been a bastion of confidence in terms of his looks, scars or not. He never got nervous in the locker room, even after the savage incident. But right now, he can’t help his face from heating up.

He hears a gasps as he lets the piece of clothing fall to the floor, revealing a torso covered in scars, some so large the feline wonders how his boss is still alive.

“C-can you turn around ?” Clawhauser asks in a really dry voice.

Well, it can’t get any more awkward than that, can it ? As he turns around, the buffalo hears the cat get up from his chair.

“Oh my gosh… I d-did all this ?”

“No. You didn’t.”

“B-but… How ? I mean, you could’ve easily- I mean, you’re bigger than I am, you could have neutralised me-”

“I couldn’t without hurting you. I…” Chief bogo turns around again to face the feline and grab his paws into his hooves. “You were- You’re my friend, Ben. I didn’t want to hurt you. You were still there, inside. I couldn’t risk it.”

“Do they hurt ?”

“Sometimes.” The buffalo shrugs. “Who cares ?”

“I do !”

The cat frees a paw from the buffalo’s hooves and rests it on one of the scars over his heart. They’re the exact size of his paw, and it makes his lower lip quiver.

“None of this. I told you it wasn’t your fault.” Scolds the chief.

“I’m… I’m so glad you don’t-” The feline exhales slowly. “You don’t hate me.” He finishes.

“Of course I don’t hate you ! Why do you think I spend my lunchbreaks down here ?”

“I...” Clawhauser feels a bit stupid as he says his next words. “I thought you were just… Well, you’re always mindful of your subordinates mental state, so, I thought… You were being professional.”

“If that’s you’re idea of being professional, maybe I should give a more thorough look to your work.” The muscular bovine smirks, pulling another giggle out of the feline, before grabbing his shirt and putting it on again.

“Are you still going to wear long sleeved uniforms ?”

“Well...”

“I… Thought you looked better in the short sleeved ones… And you always said they were comfortable… And you don’t need to spare me anymore.” Clawhauser says with a slight blush.

“I guess I could start wearing the short sleeved shirt too.” The buffalo answers scratching the back of his neck.

“The pink one ? It looked really nice on you.” The cat’s blush deepens as he looks away.

“Thanks.” The chief awkwardly answers, glad about the relative darkness of the place. Why does it suddenly feel hot down there ? It’s probably the boiler. “Well, I think I can make do like that for now.” He says, rolling up his sleeves.

Clawhauser can’t help staring at his muscular arms, that were holding him only a few minutes ago. How did he not think to enjoy it while it lasted ?

“What are you going to do ?” He ends up asking.

“I… We have a plan. Well, a few different ones. I think we’re trying to regroup… Officer Hopps is a mess, Wolford is still recovering from his gunshot wound. And I think Wilde’s friends are understandably upset about what happened to him. But we’re going to have to talk about it to figure out what our next move is.”

“I- Can I do something ?”

The buffalo almost answers no, but then, an idea pops into his mind. “Actually, could you regroup the contact info of all the predator officers as well as our predator informants ? And if possible, a list of which ones know how to keep a secret, that would be really helpful. I think we’ll have to try and tell them what’s happening as secretly as we can.”

“I think I can come up with a few ideas.”

“And… Since you’re the king of gossip, could you also compile a list of the predator-friendly prey officers ? So that I could have a rough idea of how many could be on our side when the truth will come out ?”

“Queen of gossip, and yes, I’ll try. Aside from Ralph and Judy, are there others that know about this ?”

“Officer Fangmeyer, chief Blackfur and officer Weaselton in the ZPD.” The buffalo takes out the phone Honey gave him and shoots her a quick text. “Use this phone, and contact the person named Bunker. Explain them who you are and see if they can come up with a way to create a secure group chat within all the mammals you will select. It’s top priority, comes even before your work.”

“I- Yes, I can do that.”

“Good. That’s good...” The buffalo trails off, leaving a few seconds of awkward silence linger between them. “I think I should go. Work to do. City to save.”

“And I’ll be here, pushing paper.”

“As well as setting up ZPD officer predator network.” The buffalo adds.

“Do I get a raise for it ?” The cat grins.

“I’ll check the conspiracy toppling fund. Well… Have a good day.”

“You too. Take care.”

They share curt wave and the buffalo disappears out of the door, while the feline is left to contemplate the bombshell he just got delivered.

On his desk, the donut box seems to be taunting him, and he almost throws it in the trash, but the buffalo brought it. There’s no way he’ll get rid of them. So instead he takes one and nibbles it reflectively. His gaze falls on the threadmill, and he gobbles the glazed treat in one bite.

Then with a determined look on his face, he walks toward it and starts ridding it of the dust and spiderwebs.

 

* * *

 

“Shush, Finn, I’m working.” Honey says just after Finn’s collar uselessly zaps the cap he’s wearing for the tenth time.

The mustelid is trying to find ways to make the data transfer faster. She doesn’t know how long it’ll take for the mammals over at Ramses Lab to find her wifi plugs, but she isn’t about to wait and find out. There are still teras and teras of data she still need to copy and the fennec fox is distracting her.

“I’m not sayin’ anything.”

“Calm down then.”

“Calm down ? You want me to calm down ? Nick got turned savage ! Are you okay with that ?”

“Of course I’m not okay with that ! But I’m working, so could you please be silent ?”

The fennec glares at the ratel. “Silent ? Ya think I’m making noise on purpose ?”

Honey sighs. “Come here.”

“What ?”

“I said come here.”

Finnick rolls his eyes. “I don’t need a hug.”

“Stop being a hardass and come here.” She groans while opening a drawer and trudging through its content. “I’m already breaking a promise.”

“The fuck are you talking about ?” The male vulpine asks, before approaching her. The ratel turns around, her paws closing on his collar. Then there’s a loud beep, and the fennec fox feels like someone lifted a weight from his neck.

“Wuh- What ?”

“Here you go.” She says with a discreet smile.

Finnick pats his neck with wide opened eyes. “What- You… No, you had ‘dis ?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought they had all been confiscated !”

“I saved the first working prototype.” The ratel shrugs before putting it back where she found it. “Nick asked me to keep it a secret, so I did.”

Finnick’s jaw is hanging loose as he stares at the ratel. “But… But… Why...”

“Didn’t I use it before, or why am using it now ?”

“Both.”

“Because I thought there was a chance one of us could go savage. Easier to knock out a cap than slide a collar back on. Plus Nick asked me to. As for now… Well, you need a break. We both do.”

The small fox reaches for the key. “You too then.”

“No.”

“Come on, you know we can’t turn savage.”

“Yeah.” She nods. “But I have other issues.”

“And ?”

“I don’t want to risk it. What if I go into crisis and I leave the bunker without it ? Or what if I hurt you ? What if-”

“Hey, girl. Look at me.” The fennec fox smiles gently. “I ain’t gonna let you, okay ? Not hurt yourself, not hurt me, not do anythin’ stupid.”

“Finn-”

“Come on.”

Her paw trembles as she lets him take the key. “What if it all spill out ?” She ask in a shaky voice. “What if everything just explodes, what if the voices come back and I can’t put th-them back in ? You know I’m a nutcase.”

“You ain’t a nutcase.”

“I got interned, Finn. I’m not right in the head. What if we win and I have to keep wearing it anyway ? What if I’m still too dangerous to be let free ? What if-”

“Fuck that ! You deserve it as much as anyone else ! And what if you’re dangerous ? so am I ! So’s Koslov and you can bet your ass he’ll do anything in his power to never wear one again ! And so’s the bunny-two-shoes, and I ain’t seeing her with a collar !”

“But I’m not in control. My brain doesn’t work properly.” She says taking a step back as the fennec fox moves forward.

“Ya never got it down, even at Wilde Times ?” He asks.

“Never.”

“Listen.” He sighs. “I won’t force you to take it off. Yer scared, I understand. Shit, I’m feelin’ naked without it myself. But I got yer back, okay ? I ain’t gonna let you harm yerself or anyone else. I’m here.” He grabs her left paw pulls her down, running his other paw on her cheek. “I’m right here and I ain’t movin’.”

“O-okay.”

There’s a click, and the collar falls to the ground. “I’m free.” She whispers. “I’m free. Spirits, it feels so good !”

Barking a laugh, she grabs the fennec fox and hugs him. “It’s like there’s colours again ! It’s like the world ceased to be grey ! Thank you.”

“S’fine.” He smiles. “Told ya, t’would be fine. Everything’s going to be fine now.”

“Everything ?”

“Well...” He hesitates. “No. I mean… Shit, I don’t do false reassurance.” He mutters. “Sorry to shit on your parade.

“It’s alright… Nick had contingency plans.”

Finnick can’t help but chuckle. “Bet he didn’t have one for bein’ turned savage.”

“Maybe he did.” She smiles, pointing at her screen, before carrying him to her desk and sitting in front of her computer. She casually slides him inside her tank top, the fennec fox finding his usual comfortable spot, his head poking out if it right under her chin, his large ears on each side of her face.

The ratel switches windows and to show a long list of e-mail sent by the fox dating from before the Ramses Lab operation. All of them are called “Plan” with one or several characters following them, going up to LE. The fennec fox can’t help but snort. Nick’s disability with numbers even translated in the way he numerates stuff. He doesn’t understand how using letter instead of numbers helped him, but if that works for him, then, who is she to judge ?

“Tha’s Nick contingencies ?”

“Not only. Ideas, alternatives… There’s a lot of stuff.”

“So, basically, plans, or drafts of them.”

“Yep.”

“How many does that make ?”

“It starts at AA, so twenty-six times four plus twenty-one… One-hundred and twenty-five.”

The fennec fox snorts. “He still got it. So it was one of his plans ?”

“Plan TB. TA and TC are basically the same with a few variations. Knowing him, he just tossed Judy toward one of them without giving her specifics...”

“Sounds like him. Fuck… Why didn’t he tell me ?”

“Because you would have lost your shit ?”

“Of course I would have lost my shit. He actually planned for her to toss him under the bus in case things went sour… This is- Shit, it’s insane !”

“It’s Nick.”

“And all of these plans are for this single operation ?”

The ratel shakes her head. “No. Some are for after. Some in case, he or any of us dies. In case we didn’t get the evidence. In case we did get the evidence but Judy blew her cover… it’ll take time to read them all.”

“Did he forward them all to the others ?”

The ratel snorts. “Are you kidding ? Of course not. The only reason I have them all is because I backed up is phone’s content. But let me make a quick search… Crap.”

“What ?”

“I can’t find the one for this specific situation… But this one…” Honey points a digit at her screen. “It’s in case we got the evidence. It has a bunch of references to other plans with a lot of hypothetics scenarios...”

“What does it say ?”

“First thing is to check the- Oh, I’m a moron !”

“What ?”

“To check the data for a cure formula !” Almost shouts the mustelid. “Of course they would have made one in case an accident happen” She switches screen and start typing several keywords.

“Finding something ?”

“I have hundreds of gigabytes to sift through, this is going to take more than five minutes, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

“… Has refused to make any comment on the matter.”

“Yes Moosebridge. I have to say I too am flabbergasted by this case. I have it on good authority that Officer Hopps had been suspended, so what was she doing here ? Why was she in company of this fox, Nicholas Wilde ? Was she investigating him while of duty ? All this seems highly irregular to me.” States the porcupine.

“Nicholas Wilde, for those of you who don’t know, was the prime suspect in the creation of Wilde Times, an illegal amusement park aimed at predators where they could have their collars removed. He was never convicted as there was never enough evidence to condemn him. Of that crime that is. He still went to prison for tax evasion a few months later. Crime doesn’t pay, as they say.”

“I wouldn’t have said it better.” Confirms the quilled mammal. “The details are still muddy as the police still hasn’t released a statement in the matter, and Officer Hopps has kept out of sight from the media.”

“We’ll keep digging on our end, but if anyone has any information on what went down at this lab, don’t hesitate to forward us the details. This has been Peter Moosebridge.”

“And Spike Fergusson, for ZNN.”

The camera stops rolling and the porcupine rubs his eyes. “It seem that bunny simply can’t stop putting herself into all kinds of mess.”

“What are you talking about ?”

The smaller mammal waves his colleague to follow him. They walk to one of the corners of the studio where equipment is kept and few mammals are passing through.

“You know how she got involved in the missing mammal case ?”

“Yeah, we did a quick segment on it a while ago. What about it ?”

The porcupine looks around to make sure no one is listening. “Fabienne knows a few predators from tundratown, she’s an arctic leopard after all. She heard that her case got her involved with Wilde and the mob.”

“What !? Do we have any elements-”

“We don’t, it’s only hearsay. I told her to stop digging, but since they stopped giving her any field prime time, she’s been trying to prove herself to the higher up.”

The moose’s eyes widen. “They pulled her from prime time ?”

“Didn’t you notice ?”

Moosebridge is a bit ashamed to admit that he hasn’t. “Well, she’s one of several field anchors… I didn’t really think about it. She’s a good element, though !”

“Yeah, well, I guess the pred scare got to our bosses too.”

With a dip frown and a huff, the moose shakes his antlers. “I’m going to have a word with them.”

“What ?”

“If this keeps up, we’re going to see and even bigger divide between prey and predators. Weren’t you the one that taught me our roles a public figures was to uphold the right values ?”

The porcupines smiles. “I didn’t think it would ever get through your thick head. I’m coming with you. Two have more weight than one.”

 

* * *

 

Nadine managed to convince the bunny to come back to her place, but she barely slept. Not that the sofa was uncomfortable or that the tiger snored too loudly (she did snore, though), but her brain was still a mess. She managed to hold it together until 8AM before turning the TV on, but the morning news only made her state worse.

“Hey.” Comes the tiger’s coarse voice. “Coffee ?”

Nadine’s only wearing a tank top and panties, and doesn’t seem to care about it in front of the bunny.

“I’m not- Bunnies don’t drink coffee.”

The tiger takes out a metal box from one of the cupboard and shows it to the bunny. And old box teabags.

“That’ll do it.”

With a nod, the tiger turns on the kettle. “Have you received the chief’s message ?”

The bunny lifts a brow. “What message ?” She takes her phone and realises it’s still off from the operation. Turning it on, she sees very few notifications, but there’s indeed one from the chief sent through yaksapp. There’s a message : “For safe keeping, just in case.” It’s a small MP4 file. As she plays it, she realises it’s the recording of Bellwether’s incriminating explanation. She quickly turns it off, not wanting to think about it.

“We all received it.” States the tiger. “Ralph, Weaselton, all that participated in the operation, so that there are enough copies that at least one should make it out to the public in case things go south.”

The doe nods. She doesn’t want to think about what things going south would entail, but it’s not a bad idea.

 

\- 1 -

 

It’s a very tired Judy that makes her way into Zootopia Central Hospital again. Nadine tried to protest about her getting back to see Nick, but the bunny didn’t listen. She’ll stay there until the fox wakes up from his state, whether it’s by himself or with a cure.

When she arrives, she’s surprised to see chief Blackfur standing in front of the glass with a cup of coffee in her paw.

“Hello, chief Blackfur.” She greets.

“Hello Hopps. How are you doing this morning ?”

Her eyes stray to the sleeping tod. She’s glad he isn’t awake. “Not that good.”

“Understandable.”

The panda keeps sipping on her coffee while staring at the unmoving vulpine. Her face looks reflective, and there’s a regular twitch in her ear.

“Did you… Did you two meet before all this ?” The bunny asks.

“Once, yes.”

The ursine looks like she’s about to say more but stops herself, aiming a glance at the bunny. “How well do you know him ?”

“I… pretty well I think.” She surprises herself as she says it. “He’s very secretive, but he talked a lot about… Other things. I think I’m beginning to understand what kind of person he is.”

“Hm… And what kind of person is he ?”

“I… He’s hard to describe. Why do you want to know ?” Judy asks.

The panda hesitates. “Because, reading his file, I can’t imagine him being the heartless criminal it describes. He’s a sort of… Enigma. When I met him, I was in a pretty bad place, and so was he. It showed.” Then the panda abruptly stops talking.

They both keep staring at him through the glass, until the bunny takes a deep breath and starts talking. “He’s… I don’t think he’s good in the usual sense of the word, but he’s kind in a way. I think he tends to put the mammals he cares about first, and himself right after them. And he’s not… Cruel. Not really. Deep down,-” Judy can’t help but snort. “He’d hate for me to us that formulation, but deep down, he just wants what’s best for his friends and family. He likes to hide behind this mask of smugness and contempt, but it’s a barrier. The world has hurt him so much that he doesn’t want to leave himself vulnerable again.” She breathes. “It’s the kind of mammal Nick is. He’s clever and caring. A bit sly. And he thinks he’s not good enough.”

“Do you think he is ? Good enough, I mean.”

“I think he’s perfect the way he is.” She states, before realising what came out of her mouth and flushing. “I mean, he’s- He’s a good friend.”

“Hm.” If the bunny looked up, she’d see the dubious smile on the panda’s face. “He changed a lot, then. When I met him he was… Angry. Bitter. Almost broken… His wife had just died, if I recall correctly, but Howlowitz was still alive. Anyway, I needed intel on… A case. He provided it to me in exchange of money.”

“Nick accepted snitch money ?”

“I wasn’t really snitch money.” Sighs the female panda. “It was… Off the record.” She takes a sip of her now stale coffee and smiles darkly. “Have you ever wondered why I’m on your side ?”

The bunny nods. “Yes, actually. I mean, it’s the right things to do, but…”

“But I’m a herbivore. A prey.”

“So am I.” Judy counters.

“But you have personal stakes in this. While I don’t have any that you know of..” Chief Blackfur completes. “Not saying that you wouldn’t be doing this for the principle of it, of course.”

“I hope I would.” Judy states. “I was so… Prejudiced before I started to really understand predators. Even now, I’m not sure I have the whole picture, but… I hope I would have been that kind of mammal.”

The panda nods. Sliding her paw in her pocket, she pulls her phone out of it and taps the screen. Then she shows it to the bunny.

“Who is she ?” Judy asks, looking at the picture of a small panda girl. She’s wearing a pandarian traditional outfit and is grinning from ear to ear, waving toward the camera.

“She is- was my daughter. Her name was Lauren.”

“Is she...”

“Dead, yes. Killed, more precisely.”

The bunny wants to ask what happened, but it would feel insensitive. She doesn’t have to, though, because the panda keeps talking.

“Did you know that the panda bear is the only one of the ursids’ species considered as prey ?”

“Yes.”

The female panda nods. “The sloth bear ans spectacled bear would be good candidates too, as they barely need meat in their diet. Did you know that too ?”

Judy shakes her head. “No.”

“I’m not surprised. Most mammals don’t realise that the prey/predator frontier is more of a grey area than anything else. Some don’t seem to understand the difference between a panda bear and grizzly bear either… Not that there is much of one, aside from dietary, now that we now about the Nighthowler. Anyway… Some mammals never really got the memo about panda bears not being predators. And these mammals thought it would be a good idea to make it known by…” Closing her eyes, chief Blackfur slowly inhale. “Let’s just say that… Lauren died of an... assault.”

“I- I’m so sorry !” Reacts the bunny.

“Not your fault, but thank you. She’d be twenty one this year if she was alive.”

“Did you find out who did it ?”

“Not at first. I knew they were members of a prey supremacist group, these guys sign their work. But I couldn’t find them precisely. A case was open, that I couldn’t work on because of the conflict of interest. The inspectors working on the case were good but… Well, they were by the book. And by the book wasn’t cutting it.”

Chief Blackfur takes a second sip, her eyes darkening.

“So I made a copy the case, and started an investigation of my own, covertly... Three weeks later, I knew I’d never find them. No clear lead, not enough evidence. We heard that they had learned their victim was from a cop family and had disbanded to muddle their tracks. So I started digging deeper, in the underbellies, the places ruled by the mob bosses. I had to disguise myself… I… It wasn’t pretty. Then I found a lead. Or more precisely, I pulled the attention of a few mammals, including Mr Wilde. He was the one that came to me. He made it clear that the only reason he was helping me was because I was working off the record. He had more respect for my reasons than for my badge. Told me he’d get me intel on them if I got cash.”

“How much ?” The bunnys asks.

“A lot.” The panda simply answers. “With my kid dead, I wasn’t going to need it anyway. He did good on his part of the bargain, so I did good on mine. He told me exactly who they were, where to find them. He didn’t tell me how he knew, but the first one that I caught actually apologised to me, if you can believe it. Then he confirmed Mr Wilde’s intel.”

“Where… What did you do to them ?”

The panda takes one last sip from her coffee while staring at the bunny right in the eyes. A shudder runs in Judy’s back. It isn’t the gaze of a prey.

“How didn’t you get caught ?”

“Get caught for what ?” There’s a little smirk on the corner of Blackfur’s lips. It isn’t mocking, just somehow indulgent. “I’m glad Wilde got over his wife’s death, at least partly. Though we let only briefly, I can tell he isn’t the same mammal at all. There is still sadness within him, but it feels more… Mute. General. Like any predator really.” She finishes in a whisper, her gaze getting lost in blank space. She then shakes her head and gives the bunny a weak smile. “So now you know why I’m on your side. I want this to be over. The divide, the suffering. I don’t want any other mammal to go through what we did.”

 

\- 2 -

 

Judy has been alone for quite some time in front of Nick’s cell now, and he has woken up. The tod keeps pulling on his leash and snarling. She’d have thought he’d have understood it was of no use by now, but it seems the predator isn’t capable of any rational thought.

Her stomach gurgles, and she realises it’s already noon. With a tired sigh, she makes her way back upstairs, to find a vending machine.

The white hallways aren’t bubbling with activity, but there are way more animated than the previous night. The vending machine are in a large common room where groups of mammals are gathered, talking to each other. They look like families, friends, visiting sick close ones. With a sad sighs, she goes to one of the machine and buys some waffles and a tea. She feels a bit jealous that the visiting mammals can actually talk to the ones they are visiting. All she can do is stare at her savage fox, talk to herself and feel guilty.

As she enters the Savage Predator service again, she’s surprised to see someone already occupying it. It’s a polar bear, not that big, and he seem to be here to visit Raymond, the polar bear that she caught. He’s standing with one of his paw slightly raised, palm upward.

“Hello ?” She calls.

The ursine turns toward her and lift his brow. “Hello. Oh, you must be Officer Hopps. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Morris , and this is Fru-Fru Big.” He greets, lowering his paw, showing a female arctic shrew in it, before offering the other for her to shake.

In a blink, she’s back into the street near the salad bar. A large polar bear is holding a shrew in his palm. Then she’s back into the hospital’s underground level, her nose twitching madly.

The bunny approaches carefully and represses a shudder as she grabs one of his digit and shakes it.

“Hellooo ! Oh, I’m so glad to finally meet you properly !” Squeals the small mammals Judy recognizes as the one she saved what feels like a lifetime ago. She offers a paw too and it’s her finger that is shaken this time.

“Nice to meet you again. I love your dress.” Judy smiles. “And please call me Judy.”

“Will do ! I wish we could have seen each other in other circumstances, but I’m glad I can finally thank you for saving my life.”

“I was just doing my duty.”

“It doesn’t make it any less impressive.” States the polar bear. “I’ve seen your fight with uncle Ray, I don’t think anyone could have handled it better.” His eyes wander back toward the mad drooling bear in his cell. “I’m glad you didn’t inflict any damage to him, but I’m afraid he’s going to end up harming himself anyway.”

“So… You’re his nephew ? Are there any other member of the family coming down today ?” Judy asks.

“Do you mean the family, or the family ?”

There are quotation mark around the second “family” and it finally clicks. “You’re Morris Koslov ?”

“Heh… Yeah. I thought you knew. Dad told me you saw the video of my collaring and everything.”

“Mo, you changed a lot in nine years !” Reacts Fru-Fru. “Anyway, we weren’t here to see only Ray, but also Nick.”

Judy’s shoulders slouch and she points toward his cell. “He’s this way.” She says, leading them. As they settle in front of it, she can see the bear’s expression turning to sadness, but Fru-Fru looks really shocked.

“I thought- It’s so hard to see him like this.”

The bunny nods. “Yes. It is.”

“Madge’s team will find a cure soon, now that they have the samples.” Whispers the polar bear after having checked they were alone.

“You know about that ?” Reacts the bunny.

“Are you kidding ? I was there when your colleague - Wolford was that it ? - brought them to him. I know you had to...” He makes a gun gesture toward Nick. “He told use everything.”

The bunny bows her head, and he reaches down to pat her shoulder. As his paw touches her, she jumps, her nose twitching madly, eyes wide with fear.

“Sorry !” He reacts, pulling his paw away and looking mortified. “Dad told me about that too, but I forgot.”

“It’s fine. I need to work on it anyway. I actually have a therapy option right there.” She jokes, pointing a thumb toward Raymond’s cell, before putting a paw to her mouth. “Sorry, that was insensitive.”

“It’s okay. Better to joke than to cry about it, as my dad always says.”

“By the way, where is he ?” The bunny asks.

“Up there, waiting in the car. He said he couldn’t come down… He still feels very guilty about… Well, you know what. But uncle Nick isn’t mad at me, so I could come.”

“Uncle Nick ?”

The young bear emits a small chuckle. “Yeah, I used to call him like that. Godfather would be more accurate, though.”

“Godfa- Nick’s your godfather ?”

“Yeah. Dad and him used to be really close.” He confirms. “He considered him a brother. But then, prison happened, and Nick wouldn’t work with him again. Dad only understands business… And he’s a bit… Stubborn. He’s a good dad, but I know he isn’t a great mammal.”

It feels like a punch in the gut for Judy, to see a kid talk like that about his father. “You know about...”

“How he almost executed you two ? Yeah. I do. To be honest, we’re not really talking at the moment.” The grin he shoots has a tinge of sadness. “Anyway, Fru-Fru wanted to see Nick too.”

The arctic shrew nods. “I hadn’t seen him since before he went to prison, but I didn’t think it’d be like that.”

“I take it you two have known him for a long time.” The bunny reflects.

“Oh yeah. Almost since I was born.” The young polar bear smiles. “Dad used to say Nick only worked with him so he could come play with me. I didn’t see him that much, truth be told, but… He was always kind of here, in the background, until… In any case, yeah, I think my family and his were close. That’s why dad took them in.”

“He took them in ?” Judy reacts. “I thought Nick had prepared a safehouse for them.”

“Maybe he had. Dad insisted to protect them. I feels like he owe uncle Nick.” Morris notices Judy’s wary expression and raise his free paw. “Don’t worry, they’ll be safe. He’s not going to use them as bargaining chips or anything. I won’t let him.” His face turns serious for a few seconds, before relaxing again. “Besides, I think he already proved his good faith by saving them.”

“Savin- What ?” The doe reacts. “Did something happen ?”

“Oh… You didn’t know. We’re not sure who they were exactly, but a bunch of sheep came to take them last night. There was a care chase and gunshots, but they’re all fine.”

It’s takes all the doe’s will not to let her jaw hang. The way he talks about it sound like he was commenting on the weather.

“How are they holding up ?” Judy asks.

“Physically, they’re good. Dad’s providing. They’re small mammals, they use way less resources together than I do alone. Mentally… Not great. They’re really shaken.” He sighs. “The car chase plus Nick turning savage… It’s a lot. We took away their collars, so, that helps. They mostly stay among themselves, and I can’t say I’m blaming them.”

“I should visit.” Judy mutters. “I should- I have to apologise.”

Both polar bear and shrew shakes their heads. “We all saw the footage, we know it was an impossible situation. But if you want really want to come over, just ask dad, alright ? He’ll arrange things.” The young ursid turns toward the glass wall. “Well.. I saw him, didn’t I ? I’m sorry, I don’t think I can keep watching him like that any longer.” The polar bear says, his face closing, taking a step back from the glass. “Will you be leaving soon ?”

Judy shakes her head. “I’m staying. Someone needs to, in case he wakes up.”

Fru-Fru opens her mouth and then closes it. She wants to tell the bunny that she shouldn’t force herself to remain here out of guilt, but she somehow knows that it won’t make her change her mind. The polar bear raises his paw and puts her back on his shoulder, before taking out his phone and taking a quick video of the tod.

“What are you doing ?”

“It’s for his parents… In case they want to see him. They can’t have any contact with him at the moment, so… Don’t worry, I wont let his children see it.”

The bunny stares at him reflectively before asking. “How old are you ?”

“Just turned seventeen, why ?”

“You seem very mature for your age.”

Morris gives her an embarrassed smile. “Thanks… Mom always say I’m too much like dad. But I’ll inherit the business someday, so...”

The business. He’s so young, and he’s already expecting to get into a life of crime. Is it a choice or a necessity ? She doesn’t ask, because none of the two possibilities seem good to her.

Meanwhile, the polar bear slides his phone back into his pocket.

“Oh, before we go !” She reacts. “Judy, I wanted to tell you, I named one of my children after you.”

“That’s- I don’t know what to say.” The bunny smiles.

“There’s nothing to say. I hope she grows up to be just like her godmother.” The shrew grins back.

“Wha- You want me to be-” Judy sputters.

“Yes.”

“But we barely know each other.”

“It’s something we’ll have to fix when all this is over, then.”

Judy can only stare in surprise at Fru-Fru while Morris chuckles.

“Don’t fight it. No one can stand in front of the unstoppable force that is Fru-Fru Big. Now sorry to cut this short, but we need to go.”

“Bye bye Judy ! See you later !” Waves the shrew, before Judy can formulate her thought.


	30. Losing My Religion

_So, Clawhauser, still up to answer the comment ?_

_"Sure. And while I agree with **SaberGatomon** about how the chief should have handled things, I can't really blame him for it having taken him so long. I hope all these feelings turn into something more. As for honey, I don't know her personnally, but for having talked to her through text chat, I'm pretty sure that her problems aren't only due to the collar. Blackfur's case... Well, not only it's tragic, but it's also an illustration on how this system isn't only harmful to predators. Innocents get caught in the crossfire."_

_Glad you like the story, BTW. As to answer **Confused Goatee** : Well there sure was less actions in the previous chapters. Of course the adrenaline can't always be sky high, things need to be established before actions happen. Don't worry, things are going to pick up soon._

* * *

 

Several mammals came and left, most of them supportive. Judy wasn't surprised that Ralph and Nadine would pass by, nor was she when Reggie did.

What surprises her, is to see Bellwether appear in the late afternoon, accompanied by a pair of security rams.

"Hey, Judy, the chief told me I'd find you here. You didn't answer my calls."

The bunny pulls her phone from her pocket and realises she left it in airplane mode from their infiltration mission. "Sorry, it's been a long day. Hello Dawn." She greets, discreetly turning on a recording app, in case the ewe says more incriminating things.

"Have you been here since this morning ?"

The bunny nods. "Yeah, stayed here the whole day." She admits, knowing that it will probably not sit well with the ewe. But she's out of the lab, they have the sample, the intel and the evidence. Now all they need is a way to reveal it to cause as much damage to the status quo as possible.

"Why ? I didn't think you'd like that kind of place."

The ewe glances around and winces when her gaze meets with ones of savage predators.

"I don't. To be quite honest, I hate it. But I need to get used to it."

"Why is that ?"

"You're going to try and have me work for you, don't you ?"

Biting her lips, Bellwether, turns her gaze to Nick, who finally fell asleep again. Waving her hoof, she dismisses the rams. "Not that soon, but yes. We need more mammals like you. Mammals that know right from wrong, that know the sacrifices that need to be made, and that are ready to put the need of the many before the need of the few. But you're not ready yet."

"Why ?"

"You feel guilty, don't you ?" The ewe asks. "Many of the few that know did, in the beginning. Frankly, I don't see why, in your case. He played you, humiliated you. I thought you'd be glad to have your revenge."

Judy wouldn't say she is a violent mammal. She's been in her share of scraps, due to her police training and activity, and the truth is, she enjoys fighting. It's fun, competitive, testing. But she doesn't enjoy gratuitous violence. She doesn't enjoy hurting others. For Bellwether, she seriously considers making an exception.

"Do you have a fear, or a phobia ?" The doe asks. "Something that wakes you up in the middle of the night, screaming. Something that haunts you ?"

"I… No. I don't. I have to admit I have been quite sheltered. Why do you ask ?"

"Some nights, I get woken up by nightmares. I dream about getting maimed and hurt. Clawed by a polar bear. I can feel the teeth tearing my skin, I can feel my own blood pouring out. Though they're healed, my ribs ache, and I can feel the hit I took the day R- That bear turned savage."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Did you seek prof-"

"It's your fault."

Judy's still staring at Nick, but she can see the shocked expression on Bellwether's face through the reflection.

"Without you… The mammals you're working with, I wouldn't have gone through it."

"I'm so sorry, Judy. Truly, I never meant for this to happen to you." States the ewe earnestly. "It wasn't our goal."

Judy nods. "I know it wasn't your goal. I wasn't supposed to be there, I wasn't supposed to take down that bear. You wanted Fru-Fru Big to die and her father to stop trusting Koslov's bears. You wanted the alliance between them to be destroyed. You wanted Little Rodentia to be attacked or at least put at risk because it was the surest way to destroy Lionheart's progression in the poll."

The ewe is falls mute. She can't believe the bunny made that connection. And the truth is, Judy only did it after she met with Fru-Fru and Morris.

"Even if I understand keeping predators where they are, I can't believe you would put prey at risk like that. I get the need of the many, but a lot of lives would have been lost. Too many."

"I know… I should've vetoed it." The ewe says, bowing her head.

They remain like for a few seconds, Bellwether feeling contrite, while the bunny fights to keep her flaring temper in check.

"To come back to why I feel guilty… You know about my worst fear now."

"Polar bears."

"Getting eaten by one, more precisely. What I did to N- Wilde, is exactly that. I used his worst fear and killed him with it." She almost chokes, shutting her eyes, pulling the words out of her throat. If they don't manage to create a cure, it will actually be what she did. "I did to him something that I could never wish on anyone. That was one of his worst fear and I made it true. Even if it was for a good cause… I have a long road ahead of me to get back from that."

The ewe wants to answer that he's just a predator, and that it doesn't matter, but she knows it wouldn't be the right answer.

The bunny still believes prey and predators are equal, despite their primal need of domination.

"You never intended for me to know in the first place, did you ?"

"No. There are very few mammals that know of this. The last time we revealed it to someone, they betrayed us… And they weren't as righteous as you are, but they couldn't see the bigger picture either. Each mammal that is in on the secret is a risk… There are mammals working for us, most of them actually, that don't even know what we really do. They know not to ask questions."

Judy nods, it makes sense, but it will also make taking this conspiracy down even harder. "Then why did you spare me if I'm such a risk ?"

"Because… I like you. I think you're a good mammal and a great cop, and it would be a waste to lose you. I thought you could see the bigger picture and I was right."

"What if I change my-"

"I'd rather not have you ask that question." The ewe cuts uncomfortably. "I vouched for you with the others. That's all you need to know."

Judy can read between the lines. They'll have her silenced in a rather permanent way. "I understand. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about ?"

She can see the hesitation in the ewe's eyes. The doe can't mention that she knows about how they tried to abduct Nick's family. And given that the ewe doesn't fully trust her yet, she's probably not going to do so either. She probably thinks that it would be a step to far. That's not entirely wrong, but they're already so over the line that it doesn't make much of a difference.

"No, that's everything. You shouldn't stay here, it's not doing you any good. If you remain stuck on this, you'll only hurt yourself." The ewe adds.

"I know… Maybe I'll head home in the evening.

Judy almost shudders when Bellwether goes for a hug, but manages to make it convincing. "Get home and get some rest. I need to go, but if you need anything, call me, okay ?"

* * *

"Think she's okay ?"

Ralph is sitting in Nadine's couch, his head at his official knew favourite place : on her thighs. She's scratching the base of his skull while typing on her phone, but she has to put it down to answer him while he rolls to be able to see her paws.

"She will be. Not before he takes the cure, though."

"Think he'll forgive her ?" He signs.

"I hope."

Her paw goes to rest on his chest, and her finger dig into his fur. He tends to let his shirt open when at home, and she isn't about to complain about him needing more "freedom." Why canids love scratching so much she doesn't know, but the way he closes his eyes and let his tongue out when she does so is too cute no to do it. Honestly, everyone needs a wolf in their life.

She still boops his snout with a finger to have him open his eyes, as she still has stuff to tell him.

"She texted me that she's going to spend the night at the hospital with Nick."

"They're going to let her ?"

The tiger chuckles as she signs. "I doubt they could prevent her to."

"True."

"Means I can spend the night here with you." She grins

"Oh… Ah… Good." He blushes, hoping she implies what he thinks, but not daring to ask her.

Still scratching him, Nadine's thought turn to something that has been in the back of her mind since the last evening.

"Ralph." She whispers.

"Hm ?"

"What you said in the car..."

"You shouldn't use your voice. You're going to hurt yourself."

The feline smiles. He's probably never going to stop worrying for her. "Can whisper. Doesn't hurt that much. Too important not to use my voice anyway."

"Oooo-okay ?" The wolf reacts, rolling on his belly and straightening up. "What is it ?"

"What you said in the car. "Me too". What did you mean ?"

Ralph smiles sheepishly and scratches his neck. "Depends what you didn't really tell me at that moment."

"I love you."

"Me too." He answers with the same tone he used the night before. "I love you t-"

His voice his cut when she pushes him back and plants a deep kiss on lips. This time, her paw avoids his shoulder, though it's getting better, and blocks his arms above his head. It seems tigers have a thing for pining their prey and he's not complaining about it. Her mouth plays cat and mouth with his, inching, retreating, nipping. Her fangs close gently on his throat and she emits a noise akin to a purr. Then her paws let go of his arms, and he goes to wrap them around her back. Her fingers roam to his shirt, opening the last few buttons, helping him out of it.

Tentatively, he grabs her ZPD blue t-shirt (she only has those in her wardrobe, and he suspects she stole some from the precinct), expecting her to stop him. Instead, she lifts her arms and lets him. He can't help but admire the muscles under her fur, the small breast that would barely fill a tiger's paw. They're perfect for him though.

"Like what you see ?" She whispers. The noise of his wagging tail hitting the cushion is her answer.

With a grin, she scoots down and starts working on his belt.

"I guess this is happening." He blurts. Nadine looks up and lifts a brow. "I'll shut up now."

Those eyes, those impossibly lethal weapons of mass destruction move up again while his pants give up under her assault.

She kisses him, deeper, more savagely, and they're both glad that they're already wearing caps, because they both went from green right to zapping.

"I want to hear your voice." She says in a husky voice, one he knows is hurting her. "I want you to talk for us both. I want to hear us."

"You want me to be loud ?"

The paw exploring under his belt get a bit grabby, pulling a moan out of him.

"I don't want you to hold back."

* * *

Jack gets out of his car, starting to walk toward his target in a slow and calm pace. He stops a few meters away from the hospital door, as if waiting for something. Taking out a square black device, he pushes a button on the side. The screen lits up with the words 'security disabled'. The hospital's security system is blind. Working with the company that installed about two thirds of the security systems in the city has its perks. Of course, not all security systems have been built with this flaw, but the one in the hospital has.

Whether he'd be recorded or not wouldn't make much a difference tonight, because he has dyed his fur (a shame, Skye would say), and put on a disguise. Well, a doctor's coat with a nametag, but it does the trick. The secret of blending into places you're not supposed to be is confidence. And in his skillset, his has more than enough to spare.

The buck grins. Of all the targets he ever got to take down, Nicholas Wilde is one of the few he really doesn't feel conflicted about. Criminal, strike one. Has uncollared predator in the past, strike two. Put city at risk, strike three. Hurt Judy, strike four. Directly attacked Ramses Lab, strike five.

There are a few more points of data, like the fact that he's a fox (that would have been strike six, once upon a time), that he still has connection to the mob (though tenuous, still strike six), or that he is currently savage, but these are irrelevant.

This time, he's going to get this city rid of a parasite, and he feels damn good about it.

It's not the first time he hast to go down to the savage predator's wing. He still has the access card that can be used to open the cells. Going through the lobby, he doesn't even spare a glance to the hippo behind the information desk. Instead, he goes right toward his goal.

Using the stairs is a habit he has acquired long ago. Taking the elevator is always a risk, and it's his job to minimize them. That way, he knows he won't get stuck, and he'll cross path with less mammals. He feels almost cheerful as he reaches the underground level. He has two oversaturated tranqs in a pocket (always have a spare), as well as four regular ones (still rather dangerous for small mammals), a smaller version of a tranqgun in the other, and a taser, just in case. If all that fails, he can take a savage fox one on one. Piece of cake.

Then, as he enters the hallway, he hears a familiar voice.

He was warned that she could be here. And that if she was, he'd have to find a way to get her to leave, ideally without alerting her of why he was there. For some reason, she feels responsible of the fox, and she isn't to be harmed.

"Sorry… Couldn't… Alternative..."

The situation just got a bit more complicated. He silently loads his gun with one of the regular tranqs. He hopes he won't have to use it on Judy, but if worst comes to worst… Well, they're in a hospital. Looking up, his gaze falls on the security camera. The led isn't turned on, which means the thing isn't recording. Drawing a deep breath, he prepares himself to spring into action.

Judy detects the silent footsteps as they approach her from the right. Small mammal, probably a bunny. That the whole extent of the information she gets until she turns her head to see a black buck clad in a doctor's coat.

"Hello ?"

"Hello Officer Hopps." The buck smiles. "I thought you'd have gone home by now."

He has a deep voice for such a small body, she notices. Very few rabbits do.

"Erh… Sorry. I know the visiting hours are over, Doctor… " She answers, her eyes going to his badge. "Buckner. I just… It's a bit hard to see him like this."

"Hard ?"

The doe nods. "We're kind of… I know him. That's all."

According to Dawn, she and him got involved during her case. He doesn't know to what extent, but he doubts they got really close. Still, Judy is very empathetic, and seeing him turn savage mustn't have been easy.

"You're watching over him."

"Yeah."

"Commendable. Very few prey can bear being around savage predators." He says pensively. "Have you even eaten this evening ?"

That voice is definitely… Unusual. Almost reminds her of Nadine in a strange way. Maybe he got his vocal cords hurt too.

"A few snacks."

"Do you intend to go home tonight ?"

"Not really. I thought I'd just… Stay here. Are you going to ask me to leave ?"

The buck chuckles. "Wouldn't it be useless to ask ? If I really wanted you to leave, I'd have to get you bodily thrown out."

The bunny can't help but giggle. There's something familiar about him, about his voice. That buck hit the target dead center, and she doubts he even knows it. "That's about right."

"But as a doctor, I can tell you that you should go air your head for a bit." He continues. "Maybe find an open diner and get some real food inside you."

"I don't think..."

"Officer Hopps, I've seen my share of stressed out ZPD officers and savage mammals. You need to give yourself some reprieve. And… To say it bluntly, he's not going anywhere."

Judy smiles. He's right, she should take care of herself a bit more. But she doesn't feel like leaving him alone.

"I'll watch over him while you're gone."

"Okay… I won't be long."

"Take your time."

Yeah, that voice is definitely not normal. Even Nick's fake voices sounded more normal. She's already a few paces away from the buck when she freezes. A familiar voice… A bunny she knows… She's so tired she almost missed it. "Jack ?" She asks in a moment clairvoyance as naturally as she can.

The buck's left ear twitches. His paw goes to his side. She's not to be killed, but he has the right to go through her if needed.

Her body moves before she thinks. A tranqdart flies past her as she dodges. Not losing even a second, the buck takes out his taser and rushes her. He's not talking, not taunting. His moves are quick, precise, lethal. His series of jab is punctuated by the zap of the weapon, always missing her by less than an inch.

"You're with them !" Is all she says, before she throws herself into the fight. Jack can see the change in her demeanour and posture. Her face isn't showing surprise anymore, but focus and anger. He's never seen her angry before. Not really. It's a good look on her, scary too.

Then, she swipes his legs, and he rolls to the floor, still holding the taser.

"I can't believe this." She seethes, throwing a series of kicks and punches that he manages to parry with his his legs and arms before getting up. "I can't believe you'd be working for them."

He can win, but it will be tight. He needs to throw her off her game. "I told you, I work for BellSec."

"That much is obvious !"

She throws a lateral kick at his face and he crouches under it, aiming at her belly with his weapon. Bending her knee, her heel flies downward, almost making him lose his grip as it hits the taser. Before he can find his bearings again, she switches leg, sending a rotating kick that would have knocked him out, and probably given him a concussion, wouldn't he have dodged it.

"You're here to kill an innocent mammal. How can you look at yourself in a mirror ?"

"Innocent ? He's a criminal, probably a killer, put the city at risk and attacked Ramses Lab."

The taser crackles near her face and she tries to put his arm in a lock. The buck vault, freeing his arm. As he lands, he launches one of his elbows toward her face, that she dodges with a quick backstep.

"Put the city at risk ? When ?" The double kick toward the face is a slight step up in aggressivity on her part. He misses his taser attack as she twists in the air. He thinks he might get her as she rolls back up, but he's met with another kick that forces him to keep his distance.

"Wilde Times."

Judy's anger flares. Is he mocking her ? Doesn't he know the savage state is a lie ? She closes the distance between them, feint a punch, going for a flying knee kick instead, leaving herself too open. The taser connects with her side, if only for the quarter of a second, and she falls to the ground.

There are a lot of way to render an opponent unconscious, and about all of them are potentially lethal. Strangling are probably the least dangerous, and carteroid strangle is the quickest. The buck lets go of the taser.

Judy understand what he's about to do when his arm wraps around her neck. She manages to slide a paw in the choke hold before he can finish it, but he's still holding her tightly.

The carteroid strangle is ruined, so Jack will have to go for a regular choke. It's hard knowing that she'll probably hate him after this, but he has a job to do.

Judy feels her consciousness fading, black dots appearing in her field of vision. She's going to lose this fight. Nick is going to die. His children are going to lose their father, definitively. And it's going to be her fault, again.

No.

Mustering the last of her strength, using all of her anger, she forces herself back up on her feet. Still holding the choke, the buck is forced to follow her up. Then she throws both of her feet upward, making him stumble forward a bit, before sending them back down and between his leg, using the momentum to throw him over her.

She hears him hit one of the glass walls more than she sees him, while she coughs in relief. As she tries to find her bearings, her paw falls on the buck's taser.

Her vision is blurry, but she still manages to get back on her feet. "Wilde Times !" She coughs. "That's your excuse ? I know all about the Nighthowler."

Now she can see him clearly, aiming at her with the tranq gun he just reloaded. "The what ?"

She's about to answer, but she knows he only asked to distract her while he aimed. The taser cuts through the air and connects with his armed paw, quickly followed by a bunny's foot, that connects with his jaw, and makes him lose his grip over his weapon.

"Nighthowler." She says, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall before headbutting him. "In love with a vixen, hah ! I can't believe I bought it."

Jack puts his feet against her chest and flings her backward before wiping his bleeding nose. His eye is going to be swollen after that kick too. Judy rolls in a mess of limbs and rushes forward again, before he can get to his weapons. "Bellwether already suspected I knew, didn't she ?"

As he evades a series of kicks, the buck takes out a tranq from his vest. "Know what exactly ?" He asks, trying to stab her. "You're talking nonsense."

Then realisation hits the doe. "You don't know. You work for them and you don't know." She says, leaving an opening, he only realises is a bait when she slaps the dart out of his paw and grab one of his ears. "You're trying to kill him and you don't even know." He manages to block the second flying knee kick with both his paws.

Not having expected it, Judy loses her balance and falls to the ground, which gives him time to take out a second dart. He jumps over her, putting his knees on both sides of her, the weapon in his fist falling toward her chest before she catches it.

Using the whole strength of his upper body, he pushes down. She tries to stop him but she's too tired, the dart pierces her skin and she sees his thumb push down, the liquid entering her chest. She's toast. She's going to lose consciousness.

Lost for lost, she lets go of his arms and grab his shoulders, forcing him downward, while she knees him in the groin as hard as her dwindling strength allows.

Jack emits a high-pitched wheeze as he falls to the side. She tries to pounce on him to take him out, but her body won't respond. Her paw feels like it's crawling as she reaches for her pocket. She has a chance, one last chance. She sees Jack trying to get up, holding his genitals and slopping down with a cough, his eyes bulging.

It takes all her will to keep her eyes open, and her thumbs moving. Tapping the screenn she sees the battery icon empty. If the device turns of before she can play the video, it will all have been for nothing. Finally, the video appears on screen and the phone escapes her finger.

"It's all true. We made it all up. BellSec, Ramses Lab. We engineered the savage state-"

_What ?_

His eyes turn toward the source of the noise. A phone lying on the floor, an inch away from her left paw. He can't help but recognize Dawn's and Doug's voice coming from it.

"Dawn ! What are do you think-"

"Shut up, Doug. I know what I'm doing. Judy's clever, she'll see that what we're doing is for the greater good. We – Ramses Lab and BellSec - engineered the savage state, created it from scratch thirty years ago. It never existed."

Judy's paw grab the dart that is still sticking out of her chest, and she tries to pry it away, to no avail.

"What ?" Reacts the buck. "No- What- No, it's not-"

"The savage state is a lie, Jack. It's all it was." Judy says in a weak voice, struggling against the tranquillizer.

"No, that can't be true- I…"

"It's the truth. I'm glad… You didn't know."

The buck crawls back to her side, his face a mask of shock. "I… I killed for them… Destroyed the truth for them ! Innocents- No !"

"Jack-"

"No, no, no- No !"

"Jack-"

"It can't be true ! It can't be ! I was… It was for the greater good ! I swear it was ! It's what he told me !" He pleads. "You have to believe me !"

"I do. Jack, what was… In the dart ?"

He stares at her, suddenly horrified. Pulling out the rest of them from his coat, he checks the most dangerous ones. They're still there. "Regular- It's regular tranquilizer."

"Oh… Good." She says, before falling into unconsciousness.

She doesn't make any sound, and the buck almost panics. With the dart sticking out of her chest, and the heavy bag under her eyes, she looks like a corpse.

As a habit, the buck puts back his equipment in his pockets, before putting her in a more comfortable position.

Reaching for her head to put it on the side he notices the tear tracks on her fur.

Then, he grabs her phone and looks at the video again, until the end. He sees the ewe explaining their reasons, he sees Judy shooting Nick with the Nighthowler, and can't keep himself from imagining himself in her position, with another vulpine in Nick's. "I'm sorry." He breathes, cradling her cheek, before turning to the savage fox on the other side of the glass. "I'm so sorry."

\- 1 -

Life is a loop. Certainty turns into doubt. Peace turns into conflict. Jack turns into a mess of a bunny. He's racing toward the only place where he knows some mammal is waiting for him. The only one he knows won't ask question and just grant him reprieve.

How come that while being the most deadly being in this city, he feels so powerless and pathetic ? He was righteous once. He was full of certainty. Once.

The bunny parks his car in the alleyway behind the vixen's building and starts climbing the fire exit stairs, easily finding her window and knocking.

It takes a few second more than usual but she opens it.

"Hey, Jack." She greets in a choking voice. Seems she isn't feeling well.

"Hey, Skye." He has never heard or seen her cry before. In fact, she has shown very little in term of emotion to him. "Is it… A bad time ?"

"It's okay, I'm just a mess." She says with a sad smile he can barely see in the shadow. "I hope you didn't come for sex, because I really don't feel like it right now."

"Do you want me to leave ?" He asks, hoping real hard she won't say yes.

"Actually… I really don't feel like being alone right now."

The bunny can help but give a dismal chuckle. "That's make both of use."

She moves and lets her in, before turning on her bedside lamp. "What happened to your fur ? And why is your face swollen ?"

"Long story." Jack answers dismissively, glad that his nose isn't bleeding anymore.

Skye nods, she understands that there is stuff that they'll keep for themselves. It was a sort of unsaid agreement between them, that they wouldn't share much of their personal life.

They both sit on the bed, and the vixen leans sideways, grabbing his shoulder as she falls, and pulling him into a hug.

"So tonight I'm a plush."

"Still a toy."

"I can live with that."

He can feel her shudder against him, and at first, he thinks she's a bit cold, and he pulls the cover on them. Then he realises she's silently sobbing.

"Skye ? What's happening ? I've never seen you like this."

"Nothing."

"Hey, I know there's something wrong. I'm supposed to be the emotional bunny here." He jokes, pulling a tearful giggle out of her.

"It's just… Something happened to a friend of mine."

"A friend ?" He tries to make it sound innocuous, but he wonders if it's a friend or a "friend".

"A really good friend. He… Shit, I just learned he turned savage." She whispers.

"Ah..." Oh no. "Who is he ?"

"Working at Bellsec, you've probably heard about him… His name is Nick Wilde."

"That rings a bell..." The bunny says in a wavering voice.

"Hey, just because he's a fox and he just turned savage, doesn't mean I'll turn too." She states, before tugging on her collar. "Though, maybe you'd feel more comfortable if I took down my cap."

"I…"

"It's just… I hate that these things have a reason to be here." She sighs, grabbing the piece of plastic and putting it on the nightstand. "If they were just unfair… But no. Without them we're just… Ticking Timebombs."

"Don't say that." Jack reacts, pulling away from her. "Don't ever call yourself like that."

"Jack… I know it's-"

"No ! It's… It's wrong ! You're not like that-"

The vixen snorts. "I'm a predator. We're all like that. There's no me and them. It's just us-"

"None of you are like that !" The bunny reacts. "None of you ! Not a single one !" He shouts, before grabbing the cap on the nighstand and trying to slide it back into her collar.

"What are you doing ?"

"Putting this back where it belongs." He answers more harshly than he meant.

She tries to grab his arm but he keeps trying to put the cap on.

"Jack ! Jack, stop !" They tip over, him above her, pushing the cap down. "Jack, you're scaring me !"

Judy's face flashes before his eyes, the similarity of the situation striking him."No… No, I'm sorry." The buck lets the cap go as if it was burning him. "I'm sorry." He repeats, recoiling, crawling backward until his back hits the wall, putting his head in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Jack ?" The vixen tries, approaching a tentative paw from him. "What's going on with you ?"

He doesn't answer, as he starts to silently sob.

"Jack ?"

The buck closes his eyes, and slowly exhales. His face hardens, as he seems to come to a decision.

"I'm a monster."

"Jack, you-"

"I kill mammals for a living. It's what I do."

"What ?"

"I just fought with one of my only friends. I could have killed her. And I thought I was doing it for a good reason." He says, blurting out everything as if trying to push the guilt away, each word only making it feel more gnawing.

"Jack-" She repeats, kneeling in front of him.

"It's all a lie. The savage state. The collars, they're just… I don't know. A conspiracy. It was Ramses Lab and BellSec from the beginning."

Skye's eyes are like saucers as he looks up at her.

"I didn't know. You have to believe me ! I-"

"Wh- What do you mean ? What did you say about the savage state ?"

"It's a lie. It never existed. It was engineered. I don't know how, but they can make predators turn savage. If Ramses Lab is in on it, it's probably a chemical."

He can see the cogs in her mind working, as it pieces the truth together. "Where were you tonight ? Why did you come here ?"

"I..." She's the tod's friend, she has a right to know, doesn't she ? Maybe she'll forgive him. Maybe she'll lie to him, tell he isn't the monster he knows he is. "I was tasked with killing Nicholas Wilde. Probably to make sure he wouldn't wake up from the savage state and reveal the truth."

Her paw shoot forward and grabs him by the collar, pinning him against the wall. There are about seven ways he could get away from that hold, but he won't use them. He grabs her wrists, simply so his arms won't just dangle at his side.

"What ? You killed-"

"Judy protected him. She told me the truth, I didn't know."

The vixen is still holding him, and he can feel her claws against the skin of his neck. "How many… How many did you kill. How many of us ?"

"Dozens. I- At one point I stopped counting." He admits, right before a fist collides with his cheek.

"You tried to kill Nick." She seethes. "They turned him savage and you tried to kill him."

"Yes."

"I should… Why the hell did you come here ?"

"I had nowhere else to go."

"Did you enjoy it ? Banging a pred ? Knowing you owned us ? That we were powerless ? That you controlled us with your lies ?" She asks, tears rippling down her cheeks.

"I didn't know." He repeats in a resigned voice.

"Was it to get closer- You used me ?"

"No. I swear, no ! I didn't even know you knew him !"

"Don't you dare lie to me ! I thought- How did I buy into your fucking victim play ?"

The buck feels like hie belly just got voided of all its organs. This isn't happening. She isn't believing that about him. She can't. "I didn't know. I never used you. I just wanted-"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL NICK !" She screams in his face, while her claws pierce his skin, and her thumbs press against his windpipe. "AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THIS ?"

The bunny doesn't move, and simply stares at her in sorrow.

"Aren't you going to fight back ?" She asks, her anger receding.

"No." Comes his strangled voice.

"You're just going to let me..." She trails off letting him go.

The buck slide down and coughs as air enters his lungs again.

"Why did you come back here ?" She asks choking on her tears.

"I don't know." He coughs.

"Of all the places you could go in this city, you had to come to my home. To a predator's. What were you looking for ?"

"I don't know."

"Forgiveness ? Atonement ?"

"I don't know ! I just-"

"Jack, why come here ?"

Well, his world has already broken in front of him. Might as well kick down the few remaining walls. "I'm in love with you."

Her jaw doesn't fall. She simply squints her eyes. "Look at me and say it again."

Obeying her, he lifts his head and gazes into her accusing eyes. "I'm in love with you."

Jack feels a knot growing in his throat as she keeps staring at her. Her gaze hardens and his fur stands on end.

"Get out of my sight."


	31. Monster Hospital

_Wow, given the number of comments and review I get for Judy getting beaten up, I think I should just throw a character in a meat grinder once in a while. That seems to work._

_"Not it !" The doe reacts "And I agree with **Confused Goatee**. The whole problem with the 'the end justify the means' argument is that most mammals don't seem to realise that the damage done by the mean is part of the end. And it does make sens that Jack would beat me. I was pretty tired."_

_"Meaning that fully rested, you think would have won ?" Intervenes the buck._

_"I know I would have won."_

_"You're so on. And though it didn't happen here, it's not that illogical that a mammal that has feelings for another would forgive them too easily. It happens way too often. I guess Skye is more spiteful than loving."_

_"I'm sorry, what is it about me being spiteful ?" Skye reacts, appearing out of thin air through the power of writing._

_"Oh shit."_

_While the vixen beat the shit of the buck with a pipewrench, I have to agree with you that Wolfeyer is one of the best ship there is (an muscular thighs, that wolf's got great taste). I Still prefer Boghauser though. (we need a name for that ship. Clawbogo ?)_

_Jack slams the door of the bathroom, managing to put it between him and the vulpine. "Can't say I disagree with **A_Worm**. I knew it was wrong... I mean, I already had second thoughts before, didn't I ? So yeah, I guess this plus suddenly learning about the truth messed me up bad, **SaberGatomon**. I never truly had a normal life, **Zyi** , and I don't think I want one. Besides, I have a lot to make right, so, you're right, it's off the table for the time being."_

* * *

 

Judy's eyes flutter open to a white ceiling. She's resting on a mattress, under covers. It feels like she slept for years, and as she stirs, her body seems to agree with that theory. Her muscles are sore and her articulations painful.

"Judy !"

She knows that voice. She turns her gaze to the side, and her eyes fall on a grey wolf wearing a t-shirt, blue jeans and a relieved expression.

"You're awake ! How do you feel ?" He asks, while pushing the nurse call button.

"Like I've been lying down for years."

"It's only been thirty-two hours." He smiles.

"That long ? What hap- How's Nick !" She asks, straightening up. "Is he okay ?"

"Well, he's still savage." Ralph states. "Otherwise, he's okay. What happened to you ? One of the nurse doing their round found you unconscious on the floor of the savage ward."

"Is Nick safe ?"

Ralph nods. "The chief put me and Nadine in charge of watching both of you, I'm pretty sure whoever would try to go through to him would have a hard time doing so." He finishes with a smirk as a capybara nurse enters the room.

"Oh, you're awake ! I'll call doctor Erinova, she'll want to see you." The large rodent sends a quick text while she approaches the bunny's bed. "And sorry for the wait, we're a bit short-staffed."

"Really ?"

"Yeah… Actually, one of our nurses didn't come in today. Probably linked to her son being in our savage ward."

Judy blinks. She remembers Nick's mother worked at the hopsital, but she thought she was EMT. Maybe she switched to nurse.

"She doesn't even answer her phone, and- Sorry, I'm rambling, and I really shouldn't be talking about that… I mean you're ZPD officers, so it should be fine."

"It's fine." Judy tempers. "But if a case opens, we might need a statement." Of course, she keeps to herself that she knows exactly where the Wildes are.

"Well, we can't do much about that… Speaking of phone, we found yours next to you, but it was turned off. I think it's out of battery." The large rodent says, pointing at the device on the nightstand near the bed.

The doe nods. With her mind occupied by Nick, she completely forgot to charge it. "Yeah, I've been away from home for a while."

"Right. So, do you feel any sort of nausea or dizziness ?"

"My head hurts, my muscles too, but it's not that bad."

"Good. The doctor will be here-"

"Hello Officer Hopps. Officer Wolford." The hedgehog doctor greets, entering the room. She's rather small for a mammal of her species, and would have her place in little Rodentia. "I'm doctor Erinova, how are you doing ?"

"Fine, I guess."

The quilled mammal shoots her a dubious glance, before climbing the small ladder attached to the foot of her bed. "I'm going to auscultate you. Are you comfortable with me climbing on you ?"

"Yes. No problem."

"Good. Please lie down on your back and keep your eyes open." The female hedgehog walks to the head of the bed and climbs on her stomach, before walking up to her face. "I'm going to flash a light into your eyes. Please remains still."

The doctor inspect both eyes and writes something in her notebook. "A bit dilated, but it seems fine. No mark on the white. Do you feel sore ?"

"About everywhere."

"We found a few bruises under your fur, as well as some traces of tranquillizer in your bloodwork. Were you attacked ?"

"No, I… Just fell."

"On one of your own tranq darts ?" It's clear that Judy's answers aren't sufficient to the hedgehog, but she won't say more.

"Yep."

"I'm not going to point out that you were in civilian clothes when we found you, and the we didn't find any tranq dart in the vicinity, I think that's your colleague's job. However, if you think it's truly what happened, I suggest you seek a psychologist's help." Her tone isn't harsh, merely sarcastic.

"I'll think about it."

"Perfect. I suspect you caught up on a lot of sleep, so that's still good. If you feel more soreness, or abnormal pain, you should get a scan or some x-rays. I'll still ask you to stay in observation."

"Doctor, I walked off worse than a fall on a tranq dart." Judy scoffs.

The porcupine gives her a look and rolls her eyes. "Aside from the fact that you're lying about that fall, and that I worry that you would cover for the mammal that attacked you, I find it alarming that you think that you just "walked off" worse than that."

"I'm fine."

"Physically." The tone the doctor use doesn't accept any retort and the bunny closes her mouth. "I'm going to recommend a week of rest, non negotiable. You'll stay in observation until the end of tomorrow. Until then, if you need anything else, beep a nurse. Have a good day."

Then, she leaves, while the capybara nurse follows her with a small wave.

"Well, she didn't see right through me." Judy sighs sarcastically, straightening up again.

Ralph listens to the two prey mammals walking away, until he can't hear them anymore.

"What happened, really ?"

"My ex happened. Jack Savage." She states. "He's working for BellSec."

"Wow… And he tranqed you ? That's cold."

The doe nods in agreement. "Kind of." Jack had always felt a bit cold, removed. She guesses his job would be the explanation.

"Why do you think he was there ?"

"Probably to kill Nick." Judy answers.

"I don't get it, then. If he tranqed you, how didn't he get to Nick ? I mean, the chief had the camera feeds checked and he didn't appear on any of them… Except if he had some kind of way to get it to stop recording. If I was BellSec, I'm pretty sure I'd give my agents a way not to be recorded by own systems on the job."

Once again, the doe has to agree. "I think so too. As for why he didn't get to Nick, I stopped him."

"You're going to have to explain that one to me."

Judy scratches the back of her head. "Well, we fought, and he kind of won, but kind of didn't. Basically, he stung me with a tranq but I managed to push him off. Then I played him Bellwether's confession about the Nighthowler before losing consciousness."

Ralph stares at her a few seconds, before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. "So by now, Bellwether has to know you were playing her. He didn't kill Nick because it was useless."

"He didn't know." The bunny says. "He… He broke down. I dated him for a year, and I never saw him like that."

"Maybe he knew that and tried to play you. Make it look as you had just shattered his views on the world..."

"Why though ?" Judy counters. "No, I think he really didn't know. And… Keep it to yourself, but he's been dating a vixen. That might have played a role too."

"Okay. Wow. Stop. Your ex, who is a bunny, and a BellSec agent, is seeing a vixen. Meaning a bunny's natural predator."

Judy stares at the wolf, and can tell he's repressing a grin.

"Pretty sure he's in love with her, too."

Ralph whistles between his teeth. "Oh. That's… That means…"

"I don't think he was in on the conspiracy."

"Then, your cover might not be blown. That's a good thing."

The doe nods. "Plus, we might have an ally in BellSec's rank. Maybe." She thinks about if for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Actually, no. Let's not count on that at all, he could still change his mind and decide to tell everything to his superiors."

"That's not a reassuring thought." Ralph mutters. "Especially if he's that dangerous… So, when did he tranq you then ? Or did you fight him while you were losing grip ?"

"He stuck me in the chest at the end of our fight."

The wolf's expression turns to concerned to which she raises an interrogative brow.

"What is it ?"

"It's just… Are all bunnies like you two ?"

"Like us ?"

"You know… Like… I mean I got to see your bodycam footage, and the way you dispatched the security guards in Ramses Lab was impressive."

"It was standard breach and clear. And I got them by surprise." She shrugs. "You'd have done the same."

Ralph rolls his eyes. "Taking down two perps in less than three seconds with two separate weapons ? Yeah, no, I wouldn't have."

"Oooo-kay ?

"And you beat a savage bear while unarmed."

Judy bits his lips. She doesn't know why Ralph is so determined for her to think she's that… "I was lucky."

"Were you ? Because now, you managed to keep away this bunny, while also unarmed, unprepared, and lacking sleep. And I doubt BellSec would employ someone incompetent."

"You'd be right about that. He was… He was scary."

The wolf stares at her for a few second before shooting her a look. "And you stood toe to toe with that guy."

"Erh… I guess."

"Okay, note to myself : Beware of bunnies." The wolf declares with a wide grin, while sitting on the bed next to her.

Judy huffs, a thin smile forming on her lips. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Is it working ?"

"I don't know. I can't help but think about Nick, and… I feel so guilty. I'm scared we'll just never find a cure-"

"Oh ! Well… Erm… Actually, we did find one." He whispers.

"WHAT !? Why didn't you lead with that ?"

The wolf scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "I was worried for you and it kind went to the background."

"To the background ? Seriously ?"

Ralph nods. "Yeah. I mean, you're my friend, I- Shit, it's a horrible thing to say..."

"What ?"

"I am more worried about you than I am about him."

"Oh. Ah…" That threw a wrench into her thought process. And she can't be mad at him for being worried about her. "Thanks. Anyway, when did Madge's team manage to find it ?"

"She didn't. Honey did, in Ramses Lab's files. They had their own recipe in case of accidental inoculation. Madge think they'll be able to synthesize a cure by the end of the week and test it out on one of the savage mammals."

Judy can't help but bounce on her bed. "And then, we'll cure Nick too ! And all the others !"

"There are things to do before we get to that part." Interjects the wolf.

"I know ! I'm just… Excited."

The door and they both turn their head to see a female pig appear. She's wearing a beige skirt with a red vest over it. A black scarf belt encircles her waist, highlighting her rather generous shape, and there's a pearl necklace around her neck.

Accompanying her are two sheep bodyguard and Bellwether, her assistant mayor.

Ralph and Judy both salute, the bunny failing at straightening up.

"At ease." Smiles the pig. "This isn't an official visit, though I should have met with you a long time ago."

She smiles to the bunny, and though her eyes carry her pleased feeling, it dies down somewhat when they fall upon the wolf. "I'm sorry officer… Wolford, was that it ? Could we please have some privacy ?"

He throws a wary look to the bunny who catches it, her own gaze travelling to his service gun. He gives her the discreetest of nods. At the first suspect sound, he'll be ready to run in gun blazing.

"You're a bit of a headache, you know that, right ?" The mayor delivers the barb conversationally to the bunny, as she walks to the bed once the door is closed. "First bunny officer, with the uncanny ability to find yourself at the worst place at the best time… If it wasn't for the Small Mammal Initiative being known as a Lionheart policy, you would be my best shot as a third term."

The bunny doesn't know what to say to that. Her brains screeched to a halt when she saw the mammal with the largest political power enter her room.

"It was compliment." Smiles the female pig. "Nice to meet you by the way officer Hopps, my name is Tilda Swinton, but you should call me Mrs Mayor."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Mayor." Articulates the bunny. "Is… Is there something I can do for you ?"

The mayor stifles a giggle with her hoof. "Oh, no… I simply wanted to finally meet you. I should have a while ago, but my schedule, was… Is, rather busy. The question is, can I do something for you ?"

"Erh… What do you mean ?"

"You're on a hospital bed, following the arrest of a savage fox you participated in while suspended. These hospital expenses aren't going to pay themselves, and I doubt your boss would make an exception considering his… Animosity toward you."

The bunny bits her lips. Yes, a night a hospital room isn't going to be free. On the other paw, she doesn't see herself asking for monetary help from the pig.

"I'm good, Mrs Mayor."

The pig shakes her head. "That kind of modesty is a scarce commodity in this city. I couldn't say what others think of you, though you seem to draw all sorts of mammals..." She trails off, glancing at the door. "I wish I had taken the time to meet with you sooner. Maybe things wouldn't have gone so poorly for you with the support you actually deserve." Taking out her wallet, the pig pulls a small card from it. "If you ever need something, call this number."

Judy takes the card, and quickly types the number in her own phone, before shooting a text. "If you ever need something, Mrs Mayor, call mine."

The sow gives her an enigmatic smile. "I will. Now take care. You shouldn't be overworking yourself while off-duty."

And with that, the mayor leaves the room, followed by one of the ram. As soon as the door has closed behind her, the bunny narrows her eyes at Bellwether. The ewe waves the ram to wait outside. He seems to hesitates, but when she frowns at him, he understands that his job might be on the line if he insists. The door closes again and Judy straightens a bit. "Does the mayor know ?"

"No, she doesn't. And we'd rather keep it that way. What happenned ?" Asks Dawn.

"You tell me." Shoots back Judy. She doesn't say more, waiting the ewe to show her cards. She needs to know if Jack came and told his boss what happened.

"What do you remember ?"

"Not much, but next time you send a hired killer, don't choose one I can recognize."

"So you saw him."

"No, I decided to dose myself with tranquiliser just for the hell of it." She shouldn't antagonise the ewe like that, but it feels to good to be able to send all her anger her way. She actually didn't know she could hate someone this much before they found out about the conspiracy. Even Nick in his worst moment of dickishness didn't stir that kind of emotion within her.

"I could do without the sass, one of our best element went AWOL and we can't contact him."

Judy lifts a brow. So they don't really know what happened. "Maybe you shouldn't ask the mammal he was sent to eliminate." She sneers. "Honestly, you should be happy I feel so numb, because otherwise, sending out your bodyguard would have been a really stupid idea."

Dawn recoils, shocked. She never thought the bunny would threaten her. But if she thinks Jack was sent to actually take care of her, it makes a lot of sense. "He wasn't sent to take you out. He was supposed to get rid of Wilde. I'm really sorry you got hurt, he was instructed not to harm you if you were still there."

The bunny had already guessed all this, but she still lets the ewe simmer for a bit, as she makes it looks like she's thinking it over.

"Why ? Wilde's already savage, he isn't much of a threat now."

"Even with the advancement we made with the Nighthowler, 4 percents chance he'd come back from it aren't odds that we like. But now that the 48 hours threshold has passed, we're safe." Shrugs the ewe.

Judy actually has to make an effort to remain still.

"Would you have told me, things wouldn't have gone the way they did." Judy says between clenched teeth.

"I… I told you, you're still torn about it. You weren't supposed to be there. I wanted him to be gone without you knowing, so that you wouldn't have to be confronted to the choice of… Letting us get rid of him or not."

"You realise that as long as you try to protect me by keeping me in the dark, I'll never be able to fully trust you, right ?"

"I'm not the only one taking the decisions." States the ewe. "If I had known how things would turn out… I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

The worst part is that Dawn looks and sounds sincere. She cares about the bunny, and it shows.

Judy tries to find an answer. Something that might buy her some time if something like that ever happens again. She needs to be clever about it, make it seem that she's on the ewe side, trying to protect the same interests. Nick would know what to say, and so, she channels him. "Look, Dawn… I understand that I don't have the trust of whoever else you're working with, and I can live with that. But if something happens that is going involve me, even in a remote way, I need to know about it, if only to be able to get out of the way in time. This mess could have been avoided."

Dawn nods. "That's true… What happened anyway ? Did he attack you ?"

With a nod, the doe starts recounting a slightly tweaked version of the event. "I was… Well, I was wallowing in my own guilt..." She chuckles darkly. "When that buck doctor arrived. Black fur, fake badge, weird voice. Took me way too long to recognise Jack, and when I did… He attacked me. I was able to place a few punches, but I was exhausted and unarmed. He ended up tranqing me and I lost consciousness. Next thing I know, I'm in a bed and Wilde is still alive."

"Ah… And didn't he say anything ?"

"Not much. He was like a machine, completely focused on taking me down. Honestly, when he tranqed me, I was afraid he would finish me off while unconscious." She shudders.

The ewe nods. She understand how terrifying the experience had to be. "So the doctors found you unconscious downstairs… Do they know you got tranqed ?"

Judy nods. "Yeah. They checked my blood, and found some bruises under my fur. I told them I fell, but I was still groggy from the tranquiliser. I doubt the doctor that examined me bought it, but it's not as if she could do much about it. Of course, she could tell the chief, but it happened off-duty and it wasn't anything illegal, so…"

The ewe emits deep sigh. "This whole situation… What a fiasco. BellSec failed to protect our secrets, Jack failed his task. I don't think we've ever been closer to a leak."

"If it does, this city will fall into chaos." The bunny states. "Don't worry, I won't tell a word to the chief. However I hope your offer to hire into BellSec still stands, because I wonder for how long I'll be able to hang on to my job."

"Don't worry about it. With Wilde's arrest, you can be pretty certain the mayor will be on your side. Not being able to convict him for Wilde Times almost lost her her second term. She's not going to forget this."

Judy nods. That makes sense. That little visit probably meant more than it appeared. The doe wouldn't be surprised if the press learnt about it soon.

"There's something I wanted to ask you. Did you find anything on Wilde's phone ?"

"No. It was completely empty. No phone number, no contacts, no nothing. It wasn't even a factory reset, someone just scrubbed it clean remotely. It was baffling."

"Figures." Judy huffs, hiding her relief.

"We found something else, though. Ramses Lab did a check up on their whole computer system and found wifi sticks plugged to several computers."

"How is that a problem ?" The doe asks, trying to conceal her anxiety.

"We believe they could have been put in place by Wilde while he was in, to copy data remotely."

Judy's eyes widen. So they've found out about that. "Do you think they managed to do it ?"

"We don't know. If they did, they've done a good job at hiding it. If they had, though, I'm sure it would have leaked by now."

Judy nods. "Maybe there was something more Nick or the hacker needed to do to activate them. We dodged a bullet there."

"Yeah. But we still need to find the hacker."

"There are so many mammals that need finding." She huffs, before realising it could be a good segway toward another part of Nick's plan. "Speaking of finding mammals, the Wildes haven't come to visit their son."

The ewe's face twitches, and Judy acts as she hadn't noticed. She seem to be thinking, trying to find her word. "They might have been… Taken."

"Taken ?" The doe reacts. "How… What do you mean ?"

"The night you broke into Ramses Lab, they were taken by polar bears. Since we knew you and Nick were working together, a few of our agents were keeping an eye on them. Polar bear came and took them. We tried to stop them, and bullets were exchanged… Now, I have to admit we have no idea where they are."

"And you decided to hide it, so that the ZPD wouldn't suspect you were linked to it."

"Exactly."

Judy bits her lips. She has to make a show of good faith, bring Dawn to trust her more, and she might have solution. "Polar bear, though… Hm… Dawn, I have a question. The missing predators, are them ones that you tried to turn savage ?"

The ewe's eyes widen in surprise, before her expressions turns into a smile. "I shouldn't be surprised that you figured that out."

"Okay… So that might mean they were trying to hide it from the public."

"Or to find a cure."

"Or that..." Judy agrees. "It might be a shot in the dark, but I know Nick had polar bear contacts… And if they had the mammal power to take the Wildes and keep them somewhere, then maybe they're the same ones that took the missing predators. And if they had no qualm shooting at BellSec's agents… They might have gotten rid of them." She sighs. "But that gives me an inkling on where I should snoop around next."

"Where ?"

Judy makes a show of hesitating to talk. "I'd tell you but… My position in the ZPD is already precarious. If I divulge elements of an active case to you, and chief Bogo learns about it… I want to work with you, but being a ZPD officer was my dream. Please don't make me choose between the two."

Dawn smiles and grabs her paw. "If I had trusted you before, things would have turned out better. I won't make that mistake this time, but please, keep me updated with what you can."

"I will."

"Then that's enough for me."

The bunny yawn. "I don't want to seem to push you out, but I'm really tired."

The ewe nods in understanding. "It's okay, we can talk again later. Try to rest, you deserve it." With that, the ewe leaves the room, soon replaced by Ralph.

"Everything okay in there ?"

"I managed not to wring her neck, so yeah." Pushing down her cover, the bunny notices that she's wearing a hospital gown, which isn't that surprising.

"What are you doing ?" Reacts the wolf.

"Going to the bathroom. Then I'll get right back to sleep. I still feel exhausted"

* * *

It certainly isn't Adrian Bogo's best night. First he gets a call about one of his officers being found unconscious, and probably attacked, thankfully mostly unharmed. Then he learns that Wilde's hacker friend found a cure to the Nighthowler. And now, he has to start planning the next step in their operation. He knows what they'll need to do, but he'll need to convince a few mammals to go with it.

With a deep sigh, Bogo gets up from his seat. "Alright." He mutters, shaking his head. "Okay. Fine. Perfect." In a quick pace, he walks down to Clawhausers office where music plays. He's surprised to find his favourite officer has moved the old treadmill in front of his desk, and is walking on it as he works.

"Officer Clawhauser ?"

He can't help but grin at that development. His mood went from sour to extatic in less than a second.

"Chief ? Do you need something ?"

"I… Are you…" Slowly exhaling, the buffalo composes himself. "I'm glad you're trying to get back in shape."

"I was already in shape, sir. Spherical is a shape." Deadpans the feline.

Bogo has to hold himself to one of the lockers as he bursts into laughter. The news of Judy being in an hospital bed, as well as the plan he's supposed to draw up feel like heavy weights on his shoulders. The contrast with his sudden change in mood left him completely defenceless against the quip. And now he has to fight real hard to resist the urge to hug the feline.

Soon, both mammals are giggling uncontrollably, the cat having to step down of the treadmill not to fall down, but still sliding down against his desk to the ground. As they slowly calm down, they make the mistake to look at each other, and a surge of laughter swipes them right back into cackling messes.

"Oooh. Oh my goodness. It wasn't that funny, chief."

"It… It's the nerves. I've been on edge. Thank you by the way, I needed that." The buffalo smiles, before helping the cheetah up.

"What did you need, by the way ?"

"I need to know if you've set the communication channel between the predators officers."

"Kind of. I'm vetting who is a risk and who isn't. I have a few that are already on there, and I've asked Ralph for help, since he knows about everything."

"Good idea… Have you contacted any of them yet ? Explained things to them ?"

"I did contact them, but I told them it was about an undercover operation. They don't know anything else."

"How many are they ?"

"Seventeen, excluding those that already knew. From all around the city."

The buffalo bits his lower lip reflectively. "We're going to need a few more that than. And I need you to set up a meeting with them, at this address." He explains, writing the info on a piece of paper. "For tomorrow night at 7PM. If some can't, let me know."

"Why so soon ? Is there something wrong ?"

"Yes and no. We have found a formula for a cure, all that remains is to make it and test it. But… Well, Wilde drew a few plans and ideas, one of each we're going to use. But it's not completely thought through, and I need others to see what we can do with it. We were just going with the flow but this time… We need to strike hard. And for that I'll need a press conference and mammalpower."

"And what's the idea ?"

"See for yourself." Says the buffalo, taking his personal cellphone, and showing Nick's file to his subordinate.

* * *

Finnick's phone rings. Rolling to his side and crawling toward the nightstand, he grabs it and looks at the caller ID. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Skye ?" He says as he answers the call. "What's happen-"

"I'll tell you what's happening !" She cuts him. "Nick has gone savage !"

"Yeah… I already knew-"

"And I just had a talk with the guy that tried murdering him at the hospital !"

The fennec's jaw hangs loosely.

"What the hell is happening Finn ? What's going on ? And don't tell me you don't know ! I just learned about how the savage state was a lie, and you won't make me believe you didn't know about it !"

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. You know that Jack Savage guy ?"

"Know ? I'm dat- I was banging him ! It was that buck ! That very same buck !"

"Holy shit ! Do- do you know where he is ? Where he went ?"

"No. He never gave me his address ! I only knew he was doing consultant work for BellSec or something !"

"Did… You ever mention us ?"

He hears a wet snort before she answers. "Are you kidding ? I might have l- I might have slep with him, but I know that I shouldn't talk about anything that you all do to anyone, even less to prey. Now, I need to know what's happening."

"Skye… I really can't talk about it."

The silence that follows makes him hope she'll give up.

"Oh, you can and you will."

Then again, he's really tired and hoping for that was just the proof that he wasn't completely woken up yet.

"Something is going on. That bunny, officer Hopps, she has to know something. You can either tell me what's going on, or I can go straight to her precinct and raise hell."

The fennec fox rubs a paw on his face from top to bottom. "Okay… Okay we'll talk. I'll come pick you up under the Savannah bridge in half an hour. Be there."

"Alright. See you soon."

As she hangs up, the small vulpine lets out a deep sigh. A large furry arm wraps around his midsection and Honey's head comes to rest on his shoulder. "Trouble with the ex ?"

"She wants answers."

"I heard. You can bring her here."

Finnick snorts. "Great, ex and girlfriend in the same room. What could go wrong ?"

"Nothing. I have a shotgun."

The fox has no idea if she's joking or not, and as a precaution measure, he'll warn the arctic vixen. Untangling himself from the mustelid, he hops into his clothes and prepares himself to leave.

* * *

"Hopps, I'm glad you could make it."

The buffalo has just opened the door to the empty apartment they had used for their first get together with chief Blackfur. Judy came with Reggie, as Ralph volunteered to keep company to Nadine while she guarded Nick.

"The doctor wanted to keep me in observation. I had to slip out."

"I know. I got her call. Told me that she thought it'd be a good idea for you to see a shrink."

"I'm fine."

"I hope you are, because you have a speech to give."

The bunny blinks. "What ?"

"Listen… I might be the chief of precinct One, but I'm still a prey, and on an upper hierarchy level. They'll listen to me, and they'll probably trust what I say, but… Well, you're starting to have a bit of notoriety, one partly based off your accomplishments. That might have more weight. Plus the news of your induction as an honorary predator has made its way through the whole ZPD, thanks to our resident gossip officer. Trust me, they'll lend you their ears."

"Plus, you're the one that knows the most about all of this." Adds Reggie with a thin smile.

The bunny slowly exhales. She did some theatre when she was a kid, it's no different. Except for the fact that the fate of the city could ride on that speech, of course.

"Alright. Let's go."

Stepping inside behind the buffalo, she lets him lead her into the living room. A bit more than two dozen predators of diverse species are already there, whispering to each other. Near the front, she notices chief Blackfur and Clawhauser leaning over a computer, the feline seeming to struggle with something. Until a rectangle of light appears against the opposite wall.

They have a projector. She really hopes they haven't made a slideshow.

"Our guest of honor has arrived." Announces chief Bogo.

The whispers die down and a few officers nod at her, some of them lifting surprised brows. All the while, Bogo and Clawhauser walk thourgh the ranks, distributing bottle caps to the predators.

"Hello." She greets, placing herself in front of them. "Erm… Well, my name is Judy Hopps and… You all know who I am." She begins with an awkward smile.

"Yeah !"

"The polar bears' worst nightmare !" Jokes a lion

"We have work for you in tundratown, if you're interested !" Comes another voice from the back of the room.

Judy sees chief Blackfur muttering "Kids..." as she rolls her eyes.

"Silence !" Booms chief Bogo. "Officer Hopps is here to share very sensitive and important information with you. Those of you that want to, you may put on your caps, as the information might… surprise some of you. Now, Hopps, please proceed."

"Okay… Alright… Where to begin… It all started when… Uhm..." She sees Clawhauser shooting her an encouraging smile and thumb, and she can't help but feel a bit braver for it. "Are any of you familiar with the Nighthowler flower ?"

When none answer, she starts talking. She tells almost everything, short of where the savage predators are currently kept. As she goes on, she can hear some collars beeping, and a few low growls being emitted.

Next to her, the improvised screen shows pictures of the savage mammals, of Nighthowler flowers, of their intrusion into Ramses Lab's building. It shows the evidence they found, they hyena kept as a test subject, and Nick turning savage.

When it's over, the bunny feels way more exhausted than she should. Maybe it's the repercussions of her fight and tranquiliser, or maybe it's the emotions resulting of the memories she had remind herself of.

"D-do any of you have question ?" She asks.

"Yeah. Uh, Snoutwell, from Precinct 6. Why haven't you gone public with all of this yet ?" Comes the voice of a wolf in the middle of the group.

"It's why we're here, you moron." Answers an unidentified officer from the back of the room, pulling a few chuckles from his colleagues.

"Yes, you're right. It's exactly why we're here." States chief Bogo, as he goes to stand near Judy. "We haven't gone public with it yet because we need a solid plan to do so. One that will maximize the effect of the reveal. Wilde came up with a plan, but… Well, I think it can be improved upon, and I'm here to explain it to you, and ask for your help in its realisation. The first thing we will need to figure out is how to break out the predators from Zootopia's Central Hospital main ward-"

"I might be of help with that." Comes a male voice from the back of the room.

* * *

Jack spent the night outside, stumbling in the street. He ended up in a bar, where he emptied more vodka glasses than he cares to admit. Come the morning, his feet led him back home and into his bed where he couldn't find rest.

Images occupy his mind, the faces of the mammals he killed. Faces he thought he had forgotten. Some showing rage, some acceptance, some incomprehension… But mostly, he sees fear and terror.

He sleeps, he knows it, but dreams deny him peace. He sees himself holding a gun to an everchanging mammal's face.

Ursid, felines, canids… Too many faces to keep count.

At some point appears a sheep, the last mammal he killed, who looks at him pleadingly. "I don't want to die !" He whispers as his eyes close.

"I'm sorry !"

It turns into the face of a doe, now lying under him. His paws are pushing a needle into her chest. He tries to stop, but his thumbs pushes the tranquillizer through the syringe. "You're with them !"

She shouts.

"I'm not ! I swear, I'm not !"

Skye is lying on her back, a bullet hole in her forehead, Jack holding the smoking gun.

"Skye. No- Please, no !"

"Get out of my sight !" Says her mouth under her dead eyes.

"I'm sorry ! I'm sorry, I didn't know ! Please, you have to believe me !"

"Get out of my sight !" Her eyes snap toward his, and her face seem to grow bigger by the second.

"No- Don't push me away ! You're all I have. You're-"

Her maw turns into a bottomless pit, where he falls, naked and screaming in terror and anguish.

"GET OUT OF MY SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

His phone scream into his ears, as he rolls from the bed and hit the ground. His breath is ragged and he's covered in sweat. Fighting against the blanket, he crawls to the device to see the caller's ID. Anton Bellwether, his boss. Flying across the room, the phone explodes against the wall, pieces of plastic remaining stuck into the plaster.

"Skye ?" The bunny calls. "Skye ? Where-" Then he realises he's in own apartment. Shuddering, he crawls toward the heap where his clothes had been discarded the day prior.

"I'm sorry." He hears himself whisper. "I'm sorry."

With shaking paws, he throws them away, digging until he finds his holster.

His breath feels so heavy, as if he had to push each gush of air out of his lungs. He pulls the gun from his holster, and push the hammer back, resting the cannon on his temple.

He can feel each beat of his heart, each strand of fur on his body. His finger tenses up on the trigger as he prepares himself to pull it.

The metal of the gun feels like ice. He tries to power through his self preservation instinct, but his finger won't move. With a snarl, he moves the barrel under his chin and start counting down.

Ten.

No one will miss him.

Nine.

He's expendable to his employers.

Eight.

He destroyed the only friendship he had.

Seven.

It was clear how much Wilde counted for Judy.

Six.

She won't forgive him.

Five.

Especially after he beat her up.

Four.

What he had with skye is dead and buried.

Three.

He has no life.

Two.

No purpose.

One…

But he can't. The trigger feels impossible to push. With a whimper of sadness and frustration, he lets the weapon slide from his fingers and takes his head into his paws.

He has nothing now. No goal, no purpose. A tool that no one will use.

What is there, now ? What can he do ?

\- 1 -

Following Judy out of the hospital is easy. She takes public transport, and though she tries her hardest to be careful not to be followed, she doesn't have his experience. She's accompanied by a weasel the buck doesn't recognise. He looks twitchy and wary, giving the other mammals suspicious side glances.

Jack parks his car near where they exited her bus, in the rainforest district, to find himself under a heavy and thick rain. It, as well as the falling night, makes him harder to detect, but also more challenging to keep track of his targets.

When he sees them again, they're entering a building devoid of intercom or security door.

Using his hearing, as well as the wet footprints they leave on the floor, he tracks them up to the third floor, and into a hallway. Unfortunately, the door closes as he arrives, and he can't tell who opened it for them. No matter, there are other ways to enter an apartment.

His steps lead him to the fire exit, and he uses it to get around the building on a small ledge and find the one of the apartment window. Through the shutter, he can see one of them is packed with predators. He could go ahead and just open that window, but he isn't sure he wants them to know he's here just yet.

Looking for an alternative way in, he finds a small window that leads to a bathroom. Unluckily, it's closed, but a metal hook easily solves the problem. The rain conceals the noise, but it means that for a small window of time, it will be louder, which could get him to detected.

Quickly, he slides the window up, enters and shuts it back, keeping his ears up to spy for noise.

Asides from the chatter coming from the other room, he hears nothing.

It seems that all predators are absorbed by Judy's speech. He too, starts listening to it intently. His features crumple as he realises what she went through to get the evidence. He feels even guiltier for having added to that mental and physical burden.

Then the buffalo starts speaking. It seems they already know how they'll proceed from then on but are still perfecting their plan.

"...The first thing we will need to figure out is how to break out the predators from Zootopia's Central Hospital main ward-"

"I might be of help with that." He utters.

All heads turn toward his noise, eyes falling on him. He tries to act casual, but having so many predator gazes on him make him feel wary.

Tranqguns are drawn and aimed at him. With a thin smile, he lifts his paws. "Alright. Easy. I'm not- Well, I'm actually armed, but I come in peace."

"Move, I want eyes on him." Orders chief Bogo. The group parts, and both the buffalo and doe now have a clear view of the intruder.

"I knew I had recognised this voice." States Judy. "Chief, this is Jack Savage."

His hoof already holding his gun, a real one in his case, suddenly seem tenser. "What do we do ?"

"I think the first thing should be to disarm me." The buck states, slowly opening his vest, showing his holsters.

"Hopps. Weaselton."

"On it." The doe answer. They move toward him, careful to leave the buffalo a clear line of sight. She rids him of his tranqgun and regular gun.

"Knife at the ankle, hooks behind the belt. Yep, you got them." He instructs, while the mustelid cuffs him.

"What are you doing here ?" Judy asks, when she's relatively sure he isn't a threat anymore.

"I'm here to help." He simply answers.

"Does he have a phone ?" Bogo asks.

"No phone, no wire that I could find." She answers.

"Good. Think we can trust him ?"

She gives a scrutinizing look to the buck, before shaking her head. "No. I can't we can."

Jack try not to look disappointed, but his voice betray him. "That's fair."

"But I still think we should hear what he has to say."


	32. And Away We Go

_Jack, still up for answering the comments ?_

_"They weren't too kind on ff.net, but I brought it on myself... Let's go. First we have... Oh, come one **Confused Goatee** , not even a little ? I'm in emotional turmoil, here. No ? As for the plan, well, you'll know, in time. Like me. And yeah, I doubt they'll trust me soon too, **SaberGatomon** , and they'll take what I'll say with a grain of salt. Fighting Judy, I'm not sure I would have won if she had been fully rested, but I didn't intend to really hurt her, so you got take into account that I wasn't going all out either... So, you might not be wrong **Zyi**. I'd say we both had extreme training. Only a rematch in optimalconditions would give us an answer."_

_In the first version of that story, there was going to be a chapter dedicated to Judy's training, but I scrapped it due to not being very interesting. But basically, I was going to explain how much ass she can kick. And I'm glad you're liking my story, **Wootzel**._

* * *

 

It takes a long time for the buck to answer all their questions. Even when that's done, he hasn't told them everything he knows. A lot of his knowledge about BellSec is situational. There are procedures, protocols that he knows he's forgetting but would think of depending on the situation. He gave them the device that he uses to turn off the securities, telling them all the places he knows it works, which includes several hospitals, but also the Zootopian airport, half of the city's hotels, and quite a few apartment buildings. They decided to take it to Honey, as she could be able to reverse engineer it for them.

It was weird being handed off by the chief of Precinct One to what clearly was a squad of Koslov's henchbears. Especially when Judy decides to go with them. It probably was the best way to detain him, given that the mob has the infrastructure to keep hostages, and that the chief could take the risk of throwing him in a ZPD cell. Still, the police and the mob working together is the sign that something, somewhere, is very wrong.

Now, he's being driven through tundratown. He can't see it, as he's been shoved into a trunk, but the cold air is a clear indicator.

The pair of polar bear that took him away shot him aggressive looks, not that he really blamed them for doing so.

The car finally stops, and the light feels painful after having spent so long in the dark. They dump him in the middle of a parking lot, in front of the infamous mob boss. He shudders as he notices he isn't wearing his TAME collar.

Part of him believe he's about to be executed, but he trusts that Judy wouldn't have brought him there if she thought it would happen. The doe is exiting the car in turn, hopping down because of the megafauna's vehicle height.

"Sorry for the ride in the trunk." She apologises.

"It was fine. I've travelled in worse conditions."

"Good evening, officer." Greets a large polar, flanked by two others, entering the parking lot through large doors.

"Good evening Mr Koslov."

"You know you can call me Ivan." He smiles, careful not to show fangs. "Why you here ? Not that visit is any problem."

"I… Wanted to meet with the Wi-"

The ursid lifts a paw and throws a glance toward the buck. "No need revealing secrets in front of suspect mammals. Vadim will show you the way."

One of his henchbears detaches himself from him and points at the door with his paw. "Please follow me."

"Wait… What are you going to do with him ?"

"Ask him questions and detain him, as we agreed." Koslov answers.

"What do you mean exactly by 'ask him questions' ?" She knows the implication of her question, and hopes the polar bear won't be offended by it, but she can't help being worried for the buck.

"We aren't going to torture him. I want personally ask questions, is all."

"Don't worry for me, Judy. I'll tell them everything they want to know."

He leads her though hallways and a larger hangar that has been turned into cozy housing units. The predators living her thow her strange looks but none of them say anything. They end up climbing stairs and in front of a small door. The bear knocks, not leaving time for the bunny to prepare herself.

"Yes ?" Comes a female voice.

"You have visit."

"Again ?" The door rotates on its hinges to show Vivienne's face. Several expression traverse her features as her gaze falls on the bunny. Two Judy has time to recognise are anger and sadness.

"Come in." She says curtly.

Judy isn't sure she really wants to get in, but she isn't about to refuse anything to a member of Nick's family.

As she enters, she isn't surprised to find John, but her brows lift when she sees Finnick as well, both vulpine sitting around a table with beers in their paws. None of them are wearing tame collars, she notices. Behind her, the door closes, and she starts feeling a bit self conscious with all eyes focused on her.

"Hey bunny two shoes. We were talkin' about you." the fennec fox says with a strained smile.

"Only good things I hope."

"No. Not only." The vixen answers, rounding her and sitting back behind a glass of red wine.

Judy's ears, already droopy, fall back and she looks down. She can't say the vulpine is wrong to be upset, but it still hurts.

"I understand."

"Now, now, hon." John says to his wife. "Finnick showed us the footage, you know she didn't have a choice."

"Of course, condemning my son to that fate was her only valid option." She seethes.

"Yer bein' unfair, Viv." Finnick says. "Ya know yer son. He always prioritises mammals he cares about."

"I wish the mammals he cares about would have the same sentiment."

John sighs. He knows his wife tends to lash out when she grieves. Scarlet was part of the family, and his wife became really hard to live with when she passed.

Judy clenches her jaw. She can't cry. She doesn't have that right. She's the one that turned Nick savage, she doesn't have the right to make them feel sorry for her.

"And she had a choice. She could have taken anyone with her on that mission. She could have gone on her own. But no, she had to make my son take that risk with her."

"No one made him, Viv. Ya know no one could make him do anythin' he didn't wanna."

"I tried to change his mind Mrs Wilde." Judy utters. "That's why we came to see you and the kids… I wanted him to change his mind. I wanted him to see that mammals loved him and… And that he couldn't take that risk."

"And couldn't you tranq him ? Or tase him ? Or cuff him ?"

"I-"

"Or was it too much to ask of you to take the risk of upsetting him in order to keep him safe ?" She snarls.

"Viv-" Finnick tries to cut in.

"Shut up Finn."

The tear are streaming down now. She knows these accusations aren't completely fair, but a part of Judy welcomes the punishment. She indeed could have kept him out of harms way.

"You claim to be his friend, but all I see is a prey that treated him like he was expendable, like any other would have done. You used him as a shield, you-"

"That's enough !" John punches the table. The usually calm and kind tod's face is contorted by grief and sadness. "I know you hurt Viv. I do too. But so does she ! You can't- She doesn't deserve all this to be taken out on her."

"You think she feels guilty ? She barely knows him." The vixen shouts back. "She's a prey, how can you trust her ?"

"I trust her because Nick did. He trusted her to do the right thing, and he thought it was it. He made her promise. And if Nick could put his trust in her, then I believe she did the best she could. And you know Honey found a cure formula that they're testing as we speak, it's only a matter of time before we get our son back."

"But what if it doesn't work ! What if he stays as he is anyway ?"

"Then it doesn't work, and we will have to grieve." John answers, pulling a hiccup from his wife, that turns into a sob.

Getting up, the tod goes to the bunny and grabs her paws. "I know that if given the chance, you'd do things differently. I forgive you Judy, I'm not upset at you."

"T-thank, Mr Wilde." She sniffles, wiping her eyes. "It… It means a lot. But Vivienne isn't wrong… I should have tried to find another solution."

She expect the vixen to confirm what she just said, or spit more venom at her, but she already dissolved into a sobbing mess, that Finnick is uselessly trying to comfort.

"I'm sorry about my wife, Judy. It's the pain talking. Please don't hate her for it."

"It's okay Mr Wilde-"

"John." He cuts with a smile.

"John. I'm not mad… I'm sad too… But I believe the cure will work. It has to."

"Optimism… We could use some of that." He states, patting her shoulder.

"How are the kids ? How are they taking it ?"

"Not good… And it's hard for us to help. Without the collars, I feel like our emotions are… Exacerbated. We don't have to control ourself, and honestly, we've all been really down. Fortunately, Koslov houses other predator family, and they can hang out with kits their age. They miss their friends though, especially Joan, in Robin's case."

The doe smiles. It's good to hear that the kits can find things to occupy their minds. And soon, they'll be reunited with their father anyway. "Well, I'm not going to intrude further… And I'm sorry for what happened. Truly."

* * *

When Jack is left alone with the polar bears, he can't stop his heartbeat from accelerating. He knows that Judy trust them not to kill him and simply toss him in a cell, but he doesn't put it above them to go against her wish. Funnily enough, though his adrenaline is going through the roof, he doesn't feel as uncomfortable as when he was facing Judy or Skye. It's easy to keep his composure. Big scary guys with fangs, he knows he can handle.

"So… You killer bunny." The heavily accented voice of the polar bear utters.

"Yes. Jack Savage."

"I'm Ivan Koslov."

"Nice to meet you."

"Not nice for long. Strip him."

A large claw grabs his vest and rips it away.

"What the hell !"

"Can't be too sure if wire or not, or even GPS beacon. Police bunny respect integrity, but I not take risk. Especially with BellSec scum."

Jack starts shivering from the cold

"S-s-seriously, it's freezing in here and I'm all damp. I'm gonna catch a cold."

"Pants too."

"Fuck me."

The piece of garment gets shredded, but the buck refuses to break eye contact."Enjoying the show ?"

Finally, his boxer shorts are taken off. It doesn't faze the bunny though, he knew that was coming.

"Yes." The bear takes a step forward and leans above the bunny, showing his fangs. The bunny's instinct start screaming, but he's used to suppress them;

"How it feels to be at mercy of predators ? How it feel being treated like less than mammal ?" He puts his face mere inches from the buck's. "How it feels being treated like predator ?"

The buck shrugs. He almost wants to laugh. Yeah, he's scared, but it's nothing compared to the look of hate Skye aimed at him the day prior. "Honestly, you haven't sank to BellSec or Ramses Lab's level quite yet. Maybe add a TAME collar on top and we might start talking."

"Is this joke to you ?"

"You might not have noticed because of the cuffs, champ, but I willingly came here and put myself at your mercy. I have absolutely nothing to lose."

"You could lose your life."

"Right now, it really isn't worth much."

"On that, we agree." Frowning, the polar bear reaches for him. "No sudden move."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

His large paw grabs him. Though the palm is callous, Jack is thankful for the heat that comes with it. The polar bear starts walking and brings along several corridors, and stairs, to end up underground. Opening a cell that stands in row with other, he drops him in it and locks it.

"That isn't eerie at all."

"I have questions for you." States the polar bear, ignoring his quip.

"Ask away. Can I have a blanket or a towel though ? I'm still freezing in here."

"For every satisfactory answer I get, you get something in return. Deal ?"

"Honestly, big guy, I don't think my answers are going to be very satisfactory to you."

\- 1 -

"Change of clothes ?" The doe asks, as she stops in front of the buck's cell. He's wearing what she's pretty sure is a medium sized mammal kid's clothes.

"Yup." The buck is sitting on a rickety bed, in a bare cell. She's glad to see he has a blanket and a pillow, but not much more.

"How is it going ?"

"Well, it's not fantastic, but it's better than I… Better than I thought it would be."

"Did things go well with Koslov ?"

"I'm still in one piece, aren't I ?" He smiles, leaning against the wall, the too large clothes making weird folds around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about all this." She says after a few seconds. "I still don't know if you're being honest, but if you are, that's not very fair to lock you up."

Jack shrugs. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not upset. This isn't anything that I didn't deserve. Plus, I needed some vacations, so at least, I'm getting them."

* * *

A day has passed since Jack has been put into his cell. Thankfully, Koslov let him chose what he could get in exchange for his answers, and the first thing he asked (after the clothes, and the blanket) was a TV. It's standing outside of his cell, and he has to lean against the bars to watch it, but at least he knows what time it is. Losing track of time is a good way to get a mind to malfunction. Not socialising is one too, and the bear guard assigned to him hasn't uttered a word to him until now. He also got clothes, slightly too big for him, but he doesn't care. At least he's not freezing his tail.

Leaning against the bar, he's watching the news, when he hears footsteps. His ears perk up, he knows that pace… Though it's impossible that he'd hear it down here.

"So you're really here." Comes a female voice.

His face lights up for couple of seconds, until reality catches up to him, reminding him that he and the vixen in front of his cell didn't part in the best of ways.

Still, his heart picks up when he takes her in fully. She wears a revealing tank top and stained blue overalls, and her TAME collar is absent.

"Yeah."

"I see you're where you belong."

The buck can't help but sigh. "You really do hate me."

A shadow crosses her features.

"Is it really that surprising ?"

"No… It's not."

"What are you doing here ?"

"I'm giving all the info I can. To help."

"To what end ?" She asks suspiciously, crossing her ams.

"It's and end in itself."

"Sure… You're not here to atone, or to seek forgiveness."

Jack can't help but chuckle. "Is it even possible for me achieve even one of those two things ?"

"Depends. Can you erase the decades of suffering we went through, and bring back all those that you killed ?"

"I'd do it in an instant if I could." He answers, looking up to meet her eyes. "Not for forgiveness, not even to atone. I just would. There's nothing I can do to pay back for all the things that I've done, but I'll help anyway. I don't want honours or thanks. I just want to help ! I need-"

The buck has to close his eyes and slowly exhales. Her hard glare is too much for him to bear. "Please let me help."

The vixen lets a minute pass by, staring at the pathetic buck in front of her. "Can you give us a moment ?" She asks the guard.

"Koslov said-"

"To keep an eye on him, I know." She states, taking out a pepper spray from on of her pockets. "He tries something, he's going blind."

The polar bear aims a wry grin her way. "Shout if something happens."

"Will do."

In a few steps, he disappears around the corner. The vixen is pretty sure he's still listening, but she doesn't care much about that.

"I'm tempted to pepper spray you either way… What did you do after you left ?"

"I went home."

"And ?"

"I drank a lot."

"That's all ?"

"I had a few nightmares. Then I went to find Judy and try to convince her I wanted to help."

The vixen crosses her arms. "And they believed you ?"

The buck sighs. "I think Judy did. The others, though… Not so much. Not that I blame them."

"And you think we'll let you help ?"

"Why would you refuse help ?"

"Because we aren't going to accept help from mammals we don't trust." She states evenly. "Because you admitted yourself that you worked for BellSec, and all we have is your word that you aren't anymore."

The buck nods sadly. He only know notices he's shivering, and that his has put his arms around his torso. Despite the clothes, it's still quite chilly, and her harsh voice tears into him like a cold wind.

"What could I tell you ?" He ask. "Is there anything I could say or do so that you'd believe I'm on your side ?"

The vixen's paw goes back into her front pocket, trudging to find something, until it comes out again with a really familiar item.

Extending her arm, she lets her TAME collar fall through the bars. With resignation, Jack takes it and puts it around his neck, slowly, hoping she'll tell him to stop before he locks it. She doesn't.

The lock clicks and the light turns yellow.

He can't decipher the look she aiming at him. Is it anger ? Pity ? Disgust ?

They can't trust him. She can't trust him. He was working for them. He was Judy's boyfriend. He got close to her, a friend of Nick. How can she believe it was only a coincidence ?

"I used you." She spits. "I felt sorry for you… And then I thought there was something. Maybe the s-start of something. But you were using me this whole time, weren't you ?"

"Skye, I n-"

"SHUT UP !" She screams. "Just shut up..."

As he opens his mouth to talk again, she whips around and quickly walks away.

"Skye ! Please ! Please come back !"

She can hear the buck's collar beeping as she rounds the corner and collapses against the wall. She can hear the bars rattle as he screams her name, punctuated by zapping sounds.

It's always the same. Getting hung up on manipulative assholes. Falling for the wrong males. Never again. She wipes her eyes, ignoring the polar bears' gaze which follows her. Never again.

* * *

The panther's eyes slowly open to a white ceiling. Blinking, they get adjusted to the light. His mouth feels dry and heavy, and his thoughts are muddled. Through the haze of a headache, the words that escape his mouth sound far and away.

"H-hello ?"

Movement to his left. He turns his head to see a honey badger wearing a lab coat. Next to her is standing a really tall polar bear, he recognises as Ivan Koslov.

He tries to raise a paw, to realise it's strapped to the table he's lying on. "Wha-what ? Mr Koslov, what's happening."

"Relax Renato. You're safe." The mob boss reassures him, opening the straps keeping his members down. "What do you remember ?"

"Be careful, Mr Koslov. We gave him less sedative this time around." Comes a worried female voice.

The feline feels a bit shaky as he looks around him. The room is painted white, the walls covered with claw marks. His body feels a bit heavy, but otherwise not so bad. Of course it would be better if he didn't feel so twitchy. If he didn't have this feeling of impending doom.

"Mr Koslov. I-I don't feel good."

"I told you. Call me Ivan. After all this you earned right."

"What ?"

"I don't think he remembers, sir." States the mustelid. "You're fired up on adrenaline, Renato. We gave you some sedative to cope, but you're going to be very agitated for a while. It'll pass."

"I'm what- Why ? Did something happen ? Did I get hurt ?"

The polar bear's paw grabs his shoulder, and he feels the claws dig into it.

"You pinpoint right sedative dose now ?." Asks the polar bear to the badge over his shoulder. "How are vitals ?"

"His tension is through the roof. Otherwise, he seems fine."

"Boss ! Boss, what's going on ?"

"Focus, cat. I want you to reach. Find the last thing you remember. Very last thing."

The tone is commanding, and the panther obeys. Closing his eyes, he reaches inside, digging into his memory. He was in his limousine waiting on Emmit- No, he was in the limousine with him- "Emmit turned savage !"

"We know. He's safe too, not worry. What's next ?"

Next ? There's nothing- Yes ! He was home, when something happened. He coughed and then his sight went blue… And then- These white walls, he's seen them before ! This situation, it's not just déjà vu ! He remembers the polar bear and the honey badger. They talked, but about what ? It's muddled… "You said something to me ! It was important, but I don't know why."

"What is the last words you remember ?"

It's hard to concentrate, the thoughts feel like they're bouncing against the walls of his mind. "I don't know ! You were saying something- No, you started to show me a video about the thing… The Nighthowler..? And then, darkness."

"What did I say about Nighthowler ?"

"I don't know ! I really don't have anything else !"

"Honey ?"

The mustelid nods. "Seventeen minutes and thirty seconds. Averaging at sixteen. Trial eleven over the whole sample pool. The blackout always occurs at approximately the same moment. We're getting consistent results."

"RESULTS FOR WHAT !?" Renato shouts, his claws unsheathing. Honey takes a step back and Koslov instinctively puts himself between the two predators.

"The Nighthowler. You turned savage. We cured you, turned you again. We make tests."

"Wha-What ?"

The badger's phone beeps and Madge checks it. "Boss, if this another time test, we need to start the video in less than thirty seconds."

"Do you need more data ?"

"I don't think so. As I told you, we got consistent results. And we don't have much serum left. If we're going to do this, we need to stop the tests soon. And with the minimal sedative dose, I doubt he'll be able to remain calm."

"Then I'll tell him. Is better than video. We tell the plan again later."

The ursine quickly summarizes the conspiracy, the Nighthowler and its effect, as well as the fact they found a cure.

"Do you remember any of this ?" Koslov asks. "I show you a video before, do you remember ?"

"The start, yes… But… The savage state, it's a lie ? But… Why don't I remember, then ?"

"Memory gets erase after turning savage. Last few minutes. We needed to know how long."

"Why ?"

"We have plan. We can make revolution. Change city. But we need you and all other savage predators. Is risky. You could die. We all could. I need to brief you and then turn you again-"

"No !"

"Renato, listen. We can change city ! We can save everyone !" The polar bear tugs on his collar. "This would be thing from the past. Never again we wear them."

"No… I can't ! I don't remember, I can't remember. Please don't turn me back ! Please-"

"I turned you before and now you're back. You volunteered for it."

"Wha- No ! I would-"

"Look !" The polar bear takes out his phone and puts on a video, showing the feline sitting on a chair, with a calm expression.

"My name is Renato Manchas." Cuts his recorded voice. "And I am participating in this experiment on my own free will. I will be turned savage and woken up again. Ivan, this better wor-"

The panther stares at the screen the badger is showing him.

"Is… That me ?"

"Yes. Last time, and the one before. You accepted both time."

"Last- How many times did you turn me ?"

"Two."

His strength leaves him. Renato goes limp. "You… I went savage two times ? I don't remember-"

"You go savage three times. First one wasn't us. No memory because of Nighthowler."

"Why ?" He asks weakly.

"The plan. We need people know you're savage. And we need them know you can be cured. All of you. Is better if you agree to plan, but we will do without if we have to."

"What plan- Listen guys… No-" The panther feels overwhelmed. This is too much. He turned savage three times, and they want to go for a fourth ? Are they crazy ?

"Is easier if I explain plan again to all of you together, okay ?" The polar bear says, grabbing his shoulder and helping him stand up, while honey brings him a hospital gown.

"All of us ?"

Koslov grins. "You not think you're the only one we cured, yes ?"

* * *

"Do you think she can handle it ?" Asks the moose to his collegue. "I mean, she's a good field anchor, but things might go wrong, there could be gun fire. If she zaps herself on camera, it could have a negative impact on her career."

"Peter, you need to have a little faith. Fabienne is a pro, she can handle covering a police raid from the sidelines. Now finish your coffee and smile, we'll be live in less than thirty seconds." Answers Spike, smoothing back his quills.

"Live in 7, 6, 5..." Count downs a member of the staff.

"Good afternoon, Zootopia, I am Peter Moosebrdige."

"And I am Spike Fergusson. Sorry to interrupt your usual program, but we've just received news on the disappearance of five of the missing predators. As it happens, officer Judy Hopps, the first mammal that managed to enter the ZPD thanks to the Mammal Inclusion Initiative managed to track them all down."

"It's true, the predators known as Emmitt and Octavia Otterton, Tony Baagh, Duke Weaselton and Renato Manchas, five of the missing predators have been found. At least, it's what states chief Bogo, who declined to make any more comment when our anchor asked. Speaking of her, do you hear us Fabienne ?"

All across zootopia, the face of a female snow leopard appears on TV screens. She's wearing her usual dark blue suit, with a copper flower adorning its collar. "I hear you fine, Peter." She confirms in her microphone. "I'm standing behind the police line put down for our security as the ZPD prepares its assault."

Behind her, yellow tape as well as police vans block the public's path. Beyond them, stands Cliffside Asylum, the road leading up to it deserted.

"Has something happened yet, Fabienne ? Any news on the missing predators ?"

"No, we're still in the dark concerning their fate. The kidnappers haven't released any statement or demand as of yet. The only proof we have to mammal activity are the shadows we can see moving behind the glass windows."

\- 1 -

"Atten-hut !"

Chief Bogo enters the tent that serves as his centre of command filled with members of his own precinct as well as the one from the Rainforest District.

"As you all know, this is a joint operation between Precinct one and Three. I want complete cooperation. This isn't a race, this isn't a competition. Our goal is to free the missing predators and bring them to safety while minimizing casualties. We need to know why they were taken and who commandeered it, is that clear ?"

"Yes sir !" Booms their common voice.

"Good. Chief Blackfur, you have the floor."

"Thank your Chief Bogo. Kids, I won't lie to you, this isn't a pretty situation. They have the high ground and the fortifications. Thankfully their only other way out, aside from the road, is to either use aircrafts or boats and we have enough helos and watercrafts on stand by to pick them out of the sky or water if need be. The raid will be spearheaded by officer Pennington, accompanied by her partner, officer Fangmeyer.

Stay behind them and you should be fine, there's nothing that will go through their T.U.S.K hardware short of a shot from a grenade launcher. I want clean shots, and by the book takedowns. The last thing we want is this all coming crashing down on during court and the a-holes inside going free after this. Your primaries are non-lethal until ordered otherwise."

A few groans of protestation can be heard, and the panda's gaze hardens.

"I'll pretend I haven't heard this blatant disregard for the missing predators' safety. Now, for the more tactical aspect of this operation…"

\- 2 -

The buffalo has left the tent while his panda counterpart exposes the breach plan one last time. His goal is the surveillance van where the officers in charge of intel are monitoring the hospital. They have placed enough cameras that there's nothing that can escape their surveillance grid.

"Clawhauser, Oates, sitrep." He barks as his weight make the vehicle move down.

"Their doors are still barred, and they make no sign of trying to exit the asylum, sir." Answers the horse, sporting sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a brown fur and blond mane. "Chubs has spotted two bears on the top floor, though, but they haven't tried to get on the roof."

The buffalo grits his teeth. No one call his Cla- officer 'chubs'.

"Good. Anything else to report ?"

"We're out of muesli."

Chief Bogo gives a disapproving snort at the joke, and the equine hunches his shoulder.

"Officer Clawhauser, may have a word outside ?"

The feline shoots him a perplexed look, but follow his superior. "Anything you need chief ?"

"Just to know if officer Oates had an inappropriate attitude with you."

The rotund cat shrugs. "Nothing I never heard before, sir."

"It's not the question I asked."

"I'm fine, chief, really. Honestly, I'm really happy to be back in the field." He grins. "Even if it's just as support."

"Your work is essential, officer Clawhauser. And don't let officer Oates walk all over you, you outrank him. You should have never be taken out of the field to begin with."

"Thank you sir."

"By the way, try not to lose weight too fast, it might be bad for your health." The chief adds, his expression softening.

"Does it show ? I knew my uniform felt a bit baggy."

"Yes, well, don't overdo it. The last thing I want is to see you hurt yourself…" He doesn't add the 'again' but it's clearly there. "But yes, it shows, you're looking good."

"Uh… Thank you sir." Blushes the cheetah. "I… Erh, should get back to it."

"Yes. Me too."

The feline gets back inside the vehicle and the chief Bogo turns around, before making his way toward the mobile armoury. He's not surprised to see another officer of his as he arrives.

"I see you found your breach equipment." The buffalo can't help but smirk. The bunny is encased in layers of kevlar, and looks like a small barrel. With a shove of his feet, the chief is pretty that he could send her rolling away.

"I can't manoeuvre in this." The groans. "I think I should take down a few layers."

"I don't care either way, you're sitting this one out."

"I'm sorry ? Sir, I've worked my tail off to get-"

"This isn't about how hard you worked or your skills as and officer." The buffalo interjects. "It's about you being scared of polar bears, and the fact that I don't want a small mammal in the middle of a breach operation where she could be stepped on at any moment."

"Sir, I've spent months in Zootopia, I know how to navigate around larger mammals." She retorts.

"Maybe, but they'll still try to pay attention to where you are, and they really don't need the distraction. Even if Koslov's bear will miss on purpose or concentrate their fire on Pennington, you'll still be a liability. Plus, I want MacHorn to lay off my horns until the next stage of the operation, and benching you is honestly my best play if I want it to happen. Don't worry, if things go south, you'll be on the back up team."

Judy scowls and nods. "At your orders, sir."

\- 3 -

"The SWAT team has breached the building, as you can see on these images." States Fabienne, as the screen shows half a dozen ZPD officers entering the building.

Gunshots are heard, but she doesn't flinch, only one of her ears twitching at the sound.

"Sadly we can't show you the evolution of the raid, but you can see we're all on the edge of our seats… Hey is that officer Hopps, over there ? Officer Hopps ! A comment please ? Do you know what's happening inside ?"

The doe hears the anchor and shoots her an annoyed look as she readies herself. There probably won't be a need for a back up team, but she still needs to be ready to intervene.

Minutes pass, until the paramedics on the scene start moving.

"Something is happening !" Reacts the feline. "I'll try to get closer to the medical team. Maybe we'll be able to catch something."

Unfortunately, the mammals move inside the building before she can ask them anything. As they do so, half a dozen polar bear are dragged outside, their paws cuffed in their back, and their faces sporting muzzles. They look like they're trying to struggle against their captors, but the officers manage to hold onto them.

"Don't do this !" Shouts one of them. "We were almost there ! This will set us back years !"

"Shut it scum." Growls a hog officer, shoving the ursine forward and into a ZPD van before closing it behind him.

Then, two paramedics come back with a stretcher where two naked otters are bound, them too wearing muzzles.

"What is this !" Reacts the anchor. "Are you film- Oh no..." She reacts when Manchas appears, him too sprawled on a stretcher with his paws bound and his face muzzled. "Officers ! Officers, are these predators savage ?"

Chief Bogo detaches himself from his subordinates, approaching the feline and ripping the microphone from her paws. "The predators we found were savage. You won't have any more comment from me or my officers. Now get the hell out of here before I arrest for hindering a ZPD operation. I swear, you vultures would do anything for a scoop." He tosses her back the device and crosses his arm. Fabienne manages to remain calm, and pushes her cameraman away from the commotion.

"I would seem the ZPD will have a lot on their plate with the missing predators that appear to have turned savage, as well as these polar bears that had abducted them. We will try to get a statement from chief Blackfur later. Back to you Moosebridge."

The moose turns away from his screen with a haunted expression. "I would seem that the situation is a lot more complicated than it appeared. If these predators are savage, then we must ask ourselves for what reason they had been taken. To hide their number to the public, or for a more… Nefarious reason ? Let's hope we'll learn more about this soon ! This was Peter Moosebridge."

"And Spike Fergusson, for ZNN. See you after the break."

As soon as the camera stops rolling, the hedgehog rubs his face with his paws. "This is a disaster. This is… Shit. The mob ? Covering up predators under the savage state ? It's going to end up in martial law. This city's going to segregate predators again."

Moosebridge doesn't answer anything. His colleague is right. There's going to be a new push back against predators, a lot of them are going to lose their jobs… He can already foresee what's going to happen in the next few weeks. Protests, potential riots, a spike in criminality…


	33. Uprising

_**Hello, I'm going to start this to do some advertisement for a fellow writer.** _

**_For those of you who don't know, I use an OC (Reginald Weaselton) as a secondary character, belonging to Confused Goatee. And Confused Goatee wrote a thing, a very good thing. It's a spin off chapter about Reggie. You can find it on AO3, by searching 'Alternatopia'. You should go and read it. (and the rest of Confused Goatee's stuff, of course)_ **

_"By the way, hello **Confused Goatee**." Greets Nick. "Well, Confused Goatee, yes, you're actually right. It's the exacte reason why we want the savage mammals found."  
_

_"And no, I'm certainly not going to see that prick again." States the arctic vixen, suddenly appearing out of nowhere because I'm too lazy to write a proper introduction. "Unless I suddenly learned that I had a couple of misconception about his reason for being with me, I don't see why I'd change my mind."_

_"As for my mom, I wish she wouldn't have been that hard on Judy." Continues the tod. "But I guess you're right about our emotions (though it's from age 8 and not 13). Well, **Zyi** , I'm not going to spoil, but you're not far off with your guess. As for Jack, we'll see were it goes, won't we ? And yeah, we can expect a lot of... I wouldn't say out of character, but exteme behaviour from predators. They'll need time to adjust to their new found freedom. Well, we will, I shouldn't exclude myself from this. Anyway, I guess it's time for the story to go on."_

* * *

 

Chief Bogo's office door flies open, banging against the wall, its reinforced glass barely withstanding the shock.

"Adrian, I'm going to have your head for this !"

MacHorn storms in, his hooves balled into fists. The buffalo has seen him angry before, and the last time it was as much, he had just gotten the promotion the pachyderm was aiming for.

"I'm going to let this slide, detective MacHorn, because I understand why you feel this way."

"You understand how I feel ? Doesn't that make it whole lot better, thank you very much ! You cheated me again ! It was my investigation ! Mine !" MacHorn punches his own chest in anger. "She was suspended ! And now they're going to make a star out of her for having disregarded your authority ?"

The buffalo remains still, controlling his features. It's hard not to rolls his eyes, almost as much as too keep himself from shouting back at his subordinate.

"And what about your promise, huh ? I was supposed to get the recognition ! Not her ! And now she's the one invited on stage for this press conference ? Are you shitting me ? I've spent my life working my ass off in this precinct, and it's now the second time a goddam rookie steals my work !"

"She didn't steal your work. She was supposed to do the heavy lifting for you, and it seems she caught herself in the political web in the process. It's not my fault the mayor ended up noticing her."

"That's how you justify it ? Politics ?"

Bogo shrugs. "Mayor Swinton came to me herself. With the political void created by the tanking of Lionheart's campaign, she's regaining popularity. The press conference was her idea. Big ceremony, public congratulation to the first small mammal ZPD officer. The MII was voted during her term after all. She's going to use officer Hopps and ride that wave back to top of the charts again. You're outraged ? You think that's unfair, and you should be the one reaping the harvest ? You want to be the one in the spotlight ? Go ahead and explain to her your involvement in that investigation. I'm not going to stop you."

MacHorn knew the battle was lost before even fighting it, but he can feel how much the chief is enjoying rubbing his powerlessness in his face. With a last glare, he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"You ready ?"

The wolf clad in blue puts his paw on Judy's shoulder. His own hasn't completely healed yet, but he knows they'll need the mammalpower.

They're standing behind the wall that separate them from the stage standing on the step leading up to City Hall. Over it stands a large screen that shows a zoom in of chief Bogo wearing his ceremonial uniform, giving a recap of the case's event. Further away, there is a line of barriers behind which stands a small, but growing crowd. Having chosen a saturday means more mammals will be able to attend, though they don't expect thousands of mammals to show up. The attendance through TV should be enough. But surprisinglyn City Hall plaza is filling faster than they had anticipated. Word got out that the first ZPD bunny officer would give public speech, and that news, relayed by social media was enough to get mammals out of their homes.

The doe looks awfully nervous, her ears are twitching madly and her eyes are wide with anxiety. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure ?"

It's probably the scariest thing she's ever done. Crazier than facing a savage bear. She wants to run away and hide. She wants to forget everything she knows. But she can't and she has to do this. They insisted that it was the best course of action that she was the one to do it.

"One hundred percent. I'm ready."

"Good to know." Comes the mayor's voice as she appears by her side, flanked by two bodyguards and followed by her assistant. "I'm so glad the MII paid off this much. Without it, we might never have solved that case, and those pour predators would have spent the end of their lives in those cages. Their families might never had known what had happened to them…" She says in a thoughtful voice. "A tragedy. Thanks to you, the ZPD was able to mitigate the damage. You can be proud of yourself, Judy, you are what every ZPD officer should aspire to be."

"Thank you mayor."

"The chief is finishing his speech, mayor." Comes a techmammal's voice.

"Thank you. Well, Judy, that's my cue. See you on the other side."

It's the ewe's turn to approach her, and she does so with a friendly smile. "So Judy, how are things ? Are you ready ? Do you have a speech down ?"

Oh boy, does she have a speech down. "Yeah. I'm a bit stressed out though."

"First time one a stage ?"

"I did theatre when I was a kid, throughout highshchool, so no. However, there weren't so many mammals. Or cameras. Or the world watching."

"Yeah, that can be a bit overwhelming. You'll do fine."

"Do you think ?" Judy wishes the ewe was less sympathetic toward her. She was the first to make her feel welcome in the city, and now she's supposed hate her. She does hate her, but there's a little part of her that still grieves the friendship that was was growing between them.

"I have no doubt. I have faith in you."

\- 1 -

"Hello Zootopia. This is Fabienne Growley, reporting to you live from the press conference put in place by City Hall after the finding of the missing mammals, as well as the ending of a case that took weeks for the ZPD to close. As most of you might know, Officer Judith Hopps, from Precinct One, the first small mammal to ever make it into the ZPD, was the one that led and closed the investigation. Once more, it's proof of her valor and her determination to serve and protect, despite the specific hardships faced by someone of her background." States the female snow leopard, wearing her eternal dark green vest and copper flower pin.

"We are eager to bring you all the truth behind the missing mammal case. Stay tuned, watchers, we soon should have answers to all our questions."

\- 2 -

"Is everything ready ?" Asks chief Bogo in his radio.

"Everyone is in place." Comes chief Blackfur's voice. "All our teams are ready to roll make their arrests. We just need the signal."

"I wish we had more mammals near the stage, we are spread too thin. And the ones in the know are on arrest duty for most..."

"We brought in the ones we could. I'm sure others will follow." The panda says, trying to be reassuring.

"Stay on your guard, Blackfur, this could south at any moment. Bogo out." The bovid switches channel. "Hawk's nest, this is Bogo, anything to report ?"

"Nothing yet, sir." Answers a gruff voice. "I have vulture and crow on sight, they don't seem to be aiming where they shouldn't. As far as I can tell, we're clear to get on with the plan."

"Understood, Hawk's nest. Keep an eye out for trouble. Bogo out."

\- 3 -

Clawhauser has lost track of the sow mayor's speech halfway through. "I was blablabla, so proud of our first small mammal officer, blablabla, proving herself against the odds, blablabla, the MII was created under her administration, and she had always backed it up, blablabla, vote for me so I can do a third term."

Honestly, it's the same thing over and over again. Then she slides to the bears responsible for the missing predators' abduction, how they will swiftly be judged, how they might have connexions with the crime families from Tundratown.

Polar bear criminals linked to the Tundratown mob... Well, duh !

"I'm ready, chubs." Comes a voice in his headphones.

"Don't call me chubs, bunker." The rotund feline answers. "As I've heard, you're not so thin yourself."

"You got a physical description ? Dang, those kids aren't careful."

"Nope, just a shot in the dark." He grins.

"Oh, you're good. No wonder they call you the master of gossip."

Clawhauser keeps smiling. He hasn't talked much with the hacker, but he likes them. They're teasing, and somewhat mean spirited with it, but it's still fun.

"They do call me that. Glad you're ready. You've got the video and everything ?"

"Finished editing it this night, barely slept. Anything new on your end ?"

The cheetah groans. "Monitoring is boring. So no, nothing new. I wish I had another set of eyes on those feeds, because it's getting hard to focus."

"Yeah, I get ya. Be brave, fatty, we're nearly there."

"Dial it back down to chubs, please." He huffs.

"Gotcha. Talk to you later."

\- 4 -

Judy is taking a last look at her speech on her phone. Its battery is nearly dead as she keeps making the mistake of not recharging it. The late nights, watching the footage of Nick turning savage didn't help.

"You're almost up." Says Dawn as the mayor is finishing her speech.

The doe almost jumps, and slides her phone in her pocket. "Okay. I'm ready."

As they move toward the stage, the bunny can hear the mayor finishing her speech. "...This is why I agree with my councillors about the need to change the rules around the savage state. We need to find a new way to reduce the risk for our citizen. With that said, I think it's time to turn things over to the brave police officer without whom that case couldn't have been resolved." She points at Judy, who nervously walks on stage, climbing the steep steps toward the microphone.

"Erh… Hello everyone ?" She greets with a little wave. "Do you have any questions ? You, with eh blue short."

"Is it true all the predators that you rescued were savage ?"

"Yes. That is true. Anyone else…? Yes, you there." She says, pointing to a beaver.

"There are rumours about a connexion between the polar bears that were keeping the savage mammals and a crime boss named Koslov. Could you tell us more about it ?"

"All I can say, is that we're pursuing all the leads we deem relevant. You, there ?"

"What about the fox you arrested a few days ago ? Nicholas Wilde, I think it was ? Was he linked to this case ?"

"Yes. I was able to get the intel to find the missing mammals thanks to his connexions."

"What are those connexions ?"

"I'm afraid answering this would put mammals at risk. And though we found the missing predators, we're still trying to determine if there were other mammals involved. You, on the front row ?"

"Given that this isn't your first run in with a savage mammal, don't you think things are getting worse on that front for the city ?"

"I actually do think things are getting worse for this city but..." From where she stand, she ca, see Ralph making her thumbs up, the signal she was waiting for. All their allied officers are reade, The ones near the stage to block off anyone that could try to shut her down, the ones throughout the city, to arrest he mammals behind the conspiracy. "… The question I want to ask is, when weren't things bad ?"

Her sentence seems to have killed the mood, as she had expected it. "It's been decades since the founding of this city, and there always has been a great divide between prey and predators, the latter being considered second rate citizen. As a ZPD officer, I have made my mission to serve and protect all citizens, but it seems that I can only partially do so. I think we are failing our citizen, our city. We have lost so many that could- that should have been saved."

There's a gasp as the screen changes above her. Dozen of pictures of savage predators, the oldest ones in black and white, but the more recent in colour.

"I'm standing before you today, not to tell you how many predators we lost, but how many we saved."

On cue, her fine hearing catches the sound of ZPD van's doors opening. Hidden behind the scene, the newcomers are hidden from the public, but soon, they'll be on stage with her. Still, all eyes are focused on her.

"I'm standing before you today, to make away with all the lies. I'm standing before you today, because a six years old doe once swore to make the world a better place, and she really, really hopes she'll finally do so today."

The predators have all entered the stage, let on by the predator officers in on the secret. From the corner of her eyes, Judy sees how pale Dawn looks, how furious her expression is turning, from the hurt and betrayal.

Above her, the lower half of the screen shows the predators' faces as the camera is panning on them. The other half shows pictures of them as they were savage.

A mammal goes to stand right next to her. She can see his russet fur, and feel his eyes on her. She doesn't dare look back.

"Here are the predators that we rescued, and it's time you knew. The savage state is lie. It was fabricated, quite literally. It's the shameful secret this city is built upon."

* * *

Nick wakes up, face to face with a familiar face. He should feel groggy and sore, and it's true that his limb don't seem to respond properly. They feel like encased in cotton wool. "Hey Madge." He greets in a furred voice. "Where the hell am I ?"

"Zootopia Central Hospital."

"Oh… I went savage didn't I ?"

The honey badger suddenly hugs him. "You idiot. You utter moron ! Why did you have to do that ?"

"Safest thing to do. Probably. Can't remember how it happened."

"Are you okay ? How do you feel ?"

The tod chuckle as she detaches herself from him. "A bit sore. Brain's a mess. Other than that… Surprisingly good. Last thing I remember is being frisked for equipment. Is Judy okay ? Did I hurt someone ?"

"Judy's fine. She should be facing a herd of journalist soon. And you didn't harm anyone that I know of."

"Okay… That's good."

"Sorry to cut this short, kid, but we have half an hour tops before the start of the press conference. You're the first one we woke up."

The tod tries to get up, and he feels rather wobbly. Also, his stomach hurts a bit. He feels… Bloated. Turning his head, he sees the remnant of a destroyed piece of meat. Guess he caught up on a lot of missing meals. "Give me some clothes and let's get to work."

Exiting his cell, he glances up at a familiar polar bear. "Kevin ! Vadim ! So glad to see you two ! Which one of you is here to replace Ray ?"

"Me." Answers the one named Kevin. "I also brought your own replacement."

"Ah ?" Looking around, he notices about a dozen predators. Some to replace the savage predators, others to accompany them out. They probably arrived separately not to arouse suspicion. At least, it's how he would have planned it. "Who did you- Oh come on ! Really ?"

A tod, sporting a face really similar to his, has jumped down from one of the polar bear's pocket, imitated by a pair of otters, a Reggie, who gives him a curt wave, and a couple other small mammals.

Instead of answering, the fox leaps at him and wraps him into a hug. "Oh, spirits ! Son ! You're okay ! I was- Your mom and I, we were so scared, your kids-"

"Dad !" Nick protests in a tired voice. "You can't be here ! You can't be my replacement ! Shit, I should be more stressed out than that about it !"

"It's just for a couple hours, it'll be fine."

"You can't risk your life like that !" He tries to push his father away from the cell, but he feels too weak to do so.

"But you could risk the life of a fox you didn't know ?" He frowns.

"Of course !" Nick reacts.

"Oh…" It hurts Nick to see his father disappointed in him, but he doesn't have time to spare his feelings. He's not going to accept- "Son, I know I tend to be a bit of a burden to you."

"What ? No ! Nev-"

The older fox shushes him by putting a finger to his lips. "I know I am. I'm a dreamer. I tanked a business and left us in debt, I'm too naive and too trusting. If your mom didn't have brains for two, I'd probably have starved to death by now. But I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know you give her money for the kids. We're the same with numbers, you and I, but it doesn't take a genius to know we should financially struggle more than we actually do. I know you've never had an honest job too… It's okay, you make your own road, I'm not ashamed to call you my son."

"Dad-"

"Shhhh. I want to do this. It's something I can do, I can actually make a difference, me ! Your old dad ! A fox ! And I'm really good at playing the savage mammal, you'll see."

"Dad, come on-"

"I'm not going to die, son. As soon as you'll be on stage, we'll be out of here !"

Nick opens his mouth, and then closes it. He knows. He made that plan. They should be down there for a couple of hours at most. It's just in case someone gets down to check on the savage predators while the cameras are playing loops. His mom probably helped get the schedule of the nurse getting down there for the savage predator's meal twice a day, to minimise the risk of getting caught.

"Koslov, your friend, the big bear, he'll protect us, don't worry."

"Kos- dad, you can't trust that guy !" Nick reacts, to which his father answer by shaking his head.

"He saved us, Nick. Your mom, your kids, me, and even Finnick. He hid us and fed us. Son, you don't have time to waste with me, you have a city to save."

Nick gives another hug to his dad, before turning to Kevin and pointing a wobbly finger at him. "You tell Koslov, if anything happens to my dad, I will make sure he'll pay for it. It's a promise."

"I will let him know."

\- 1 -

Kevin has replaced Ray in his cell. The two clearly aren't as tall as each other, but once on all four, the difference is rather hard to spot.

It seem that the doubles are enjoying themselves, running and screaming, with their collars taken off. Nick is glad he got Honey to hide one of the prototypes, and that she managed to so easily replicate it. Soon, copies will flood the city, and all predators should have one of their own. But not until they've finished that part of the plan.

"Son ?"

Nick turns his head. His father is at the door of his cell, naked, which feels kind of weird, holding his TAME collar in his paw.

"Yes dad ?"

"Do you really have to put one of those back on ?"

The younger tod nods. "Yeah. We need to keep the illusion for as long as possible. If someone spots one of us without it, they might notify the cops. We can't risk that."

Nick takes his father's collar and closes it around his neck. "I'll take good care of it. Ready ?"

"Son, right now, I feel so free, the only reason I'm not doing cartwheels, is because you're wearing this."

"Yeah, well, keep yourself from doing that. The camera system will turn back on as soon as we'll be out."

John takes a step back and the door slides close with whirring sound. The tod goes to one of the corner of the room and rolls himself into a ball, faking to be sleeping, as they told him to. Then, Nick hops on Raymond's paw and let himself be put inside a pocket. The polar bear slings the massive travel bag he came with, in which Nick knows Manchas is hiding. Other groups of predators have already left and they're the last ones. Soon, they'll be at city hall, where the fate of the city will be decided.

But he's not nervous. He's relaxed. So, so relaxed.

\- 2 -

The ZPD vans the predators have been hauled up in stops. Nick is keeping his cool, and so do the other predators.

"I'm surprised you're so calm." Says Raymond to Nick. "In fact, I'm surprised all of us are taking it all that well, even the civilians."

"Yes. I should be… I feel like I'm floating a bit." States Mrs Otterton. "I don't know why, but I feel so calm."

"Probably because we're all high as hell." Nick grins.

"What ? How do you know ?"

The tods lets out a chuckle. "We just got woken up from a savage stupor. They needed us calm, ready to accept what you all now know, and to immediately act upon it. Plus, a friend of mine with a history with medical drugs was in on the plan. Trust me, we're all high as kite. I know the symptoms."

"Well… I can't say I give a crap." Smiles Duke.

The tod can still feel the tension in the air. The predators that had already been briefed on the plan before are clearly fairing the best. A few, despite the calming chemicals, still look scared and worried.

"Okay, guys, seriously, it's all going to be okay." Nick utters. "They have evac routes planned for us all, it'll work out. We have cops on our side, all we gotta is get back to the ZPD vans and they'll drive us to safety.

"Let's go !" States a lion officer, after having received a call on his radio. "Stay grouped, don't talk to anyone and don't stop until you're on stage. If all hell breaks lose, try to stay bunched. If you get isolated from the group, run to one of the addresses we gave you. Don't go home, don't contact mammals you know, understood ?"

"Yes." Come a few mutters as the doors open.

Light assaults Nick's eyes as he steps out. He went from an underground facility, to another when they transported him to the hospital, and then he made the trip from it to the vehicle while hidden in a bear pocket. The sun feels good on his face, freeing.

Forcing himself to move, the fox gets ahead of the group

\- 3 -

Nick places himself near Judy. He moved without thinking, breaking ranks. He wants to be near her, and it takes a massive effort of his medically suppressed will to not hug her right there and then. He wants to tell her he's okay, that he's so glad to see her. But she keeps her professional mask on, her eyes riveted on the crowd, so instead, he only stands next to her and puts on his most innocent expression. No need for the crowd to distrust the sly fox.

"Here are the predators that we rescued, and it's time you knew. The savage state is lie. It was fabricated, quite literally. It's the shameful secret this city is built upon."

Speaking of the crowd, it has fallen into a stunned silence.

"A few weeks ago, the first time I was suspended, I discovered an effect of a class C botanical called Midnicampum Holicithias, or Nighthowler, that has the peculiar property to make any mammal eating it temporarily go savage."

The screen above her changes, to show the footage of the savage female yak thrashing around in her cell, that she captured with her bodycam.

"Once refined, it can be made into the serum that turns predators and prey alike, savage in a more final way. It's been in use since the funding of this city. And we do have evidence of that."

Scans and files appear onscreen as the doe keeps talking. All the while, the crowd is growing denser, from mammals exiting the buildings around city hall to witness the event for real instead of in front of a screen.

"The responsible are none other than Ramses Lab and BellSec, who have conspired in the shadows to keep pulling the strings of politics and remain with a hoof in power for decades !"

There's a commotion happening behind stage, and Judy knows it's probably mammals trying to unplug the screen, while their allied ZPD officers are keeping them from doing so. Then Dawn's face appears onscreen, the top of her hair cropped because of the dashcam's placement. On the walls, in the background, the Ramses Lab's logos are easy to see.

"It's all true. We made it all up. BellSec, Ramses Lab. We engineered the savage state-"

"Dawn !" They hear a male voice react. "What are do you think-"

"Shut up, Doug. I know what I'm doing. Judy's clever, she'll see that what we're doing is for the greater good. We – Ramses Lab and BellSec - engineered the savage state, created it from scratch thirty years ago. It never existed"

The scene keeps on playing, until just before Dawn gives her reason behind the collars. The last things they need is to give ammo to those who'd keep supporting them.

"They will tell you it's for their own good !" Judy shouts. "They'll tell you predators have the urge to conquer, to dominate, to hunt ! But it's exactly what they did. They preyed on our fears and insecurities, they made us believe predators were inherently evil ! I want you to look, look at this, and ask yourself, who is the predator ?"

The doe has to hold herself to the lectern, as the feed makes relive the scene. She doesn't look up, she can't, but the sound is enough to make tears appear in the corner of her eyes.

"Just imagine : Nicholas Wilde, notorious criminal, gets into one of Ramses Lab's property, gets arrested by Judy Hopps, hero cop." Says Dawn through the speakers.

"And turns savage during the arrest." Comes Doug's voice from offscreen. "Dawn, you always have the best ideas." He aims at the fox, who recoils in fear.

"No." The fox reacts. "No, please don't do this."

A devious grin appears on the ewe's face. "The pelt is right. Doug, don't do it. Judy will."

The camera shakes, and the Nighthowler gun appears from the side of the screen.

"Don't try anything funny now. Dawn might trust you but I don't." Threateningly whispers a voice.

"Judy." Nick pleads, his collar turning yellow. "Don't do it. Not that. Anything but that."

"I'm sorry, Nick, I have to keep this city safe. No matter what."

A general gasp shakes the public as the pellet hits the fox. He rolls and coughs, before his eyes turn to slit and start snarling. The screen freezes on that picture.

"N-Nick is m-my friend." The doe states. "But to help- To bring out the truth, I had to-" There was a chance Nick wouldn't remember the event, but now he knows. Powering through the feeling of anguish, the idea that he might now hate her, the doe keeps talking. "I had to turn him savage, only so I could get out. Only so I could present you the truth today. I'm guilty- We're all guilty of the way we've treated predators, but it needs to end ! Today ! Now you know the truth, you know these collar shouldn't exist, should never have been placed around the innocents' throats."

The doe takes out one of the collar key they were able to replicate, and uses it on Nick's collar. The click echoes throughout the city, from every TV, smartphone, internet connection. On the plazan mammals are pouring and pouring, and the crowd is growing.

"We're all guilty of the way we treated you." Judy continues in a wavery voice. "We treated you like criminals, like monsters, like s-s-savage. And all along, all that we proved is that-"

The doe draws in a breath, failing to suppress her tears. A second click is heard. This time, the collar closes around the bunny's throat, and immediately beeps yellow.

"We were the real monsters. We were the real savages."

The collar is a bit loose on her neck, but not by much, and she doesn't care. What's important is the symbol.

"But we won't stand for it anymore. We need justice. Justice for predators ! Justice for all !"

The crowd is completely silent. Too stunned to move, the mammals are staring at Judy, and the predators around her, that are getting rid of their own collars with a key that is getting passed around.

\- 4 -

Fabienne is too stunned to move. Her collar is beeping yellow, and she has trouble breathing. Is this true ?

"Fabienne !" Comes Spike's voice in her earpiece. "Fabienne ! Is this real ? We at the studio can't believe it ! Fabienne !"

"Yes." She finally utters. "Yes… I..." Her eyes fill with tears. "It's- It was never true ! We can't be savage ! Oh my gosh ! It's… It has to be a dream ! I can't-" The feline pulls on her whiskers until her collar zaps her. "I'm not- I'm."

"Matt ! Do you have a wire cutter ? Or scissors ? Or anything in that damn toolkit you carry around to take this from her neck ?" Shouts Peter in his microphone. "Get this off of her !"

"Sorry boss !" Comes an off camera voice. "All I have is lens and stuff."

Then a polar bear enters the camera's field of view, holding a tiny metal thing in his paw. "May I ?"

"Okay." She answer in a small voice.

His paw hide the collar for a couple of seconds until a click is heard. Then it falls to the ground and he crushes it. "There you go." He smiles before calmly strolling away.

"Back to me !" Shouts Spike. "Back to me ! Are we good ?"

In the ZNN studio, a technician lifts a thumb. "You're live, sir."

"Thank you. This, Zootopia, is justice ! These collars were already horrifying when they were- when we thought they were necessary. Now they're an abomination ! This is justice ! Justice for predators ! Justice for all !"

\- 5 -

Judy can barely believe her eyes. Of course, there are mammals protesting, shouting that she's lying. But there's also a whole lot of prey helping to get rid of the collars of the few predators in the croud, and making a wall of bodies between them and others. Some are sliding cards and caps into the collars to keep their wearers from being shocked. Others, are helping to take them off. To her left, she can see the mayor and assistant mayor being evacuated, almost by force, by their security details. Then BellSec vans and ZPD cruisers park in screeching sounds around City Hall and the crowd and all hell breaks loose.

Gunshots are heard, and mammals start screaming. "Get behind cover !" Judy shouts as her collar zaps her. "Evacuate the civilians !"

Flashbangs and smoke grenades are shot into the crowd, a part of which start scattering. Others start fighting, whoever their opponents are.

The doe tries getting down from the stage, when a paw grabs her shoulder. "Not that way-"

Suddenly, the stage banks and they lose their footing. Judy falls and feels a pair of arms wrap around her. Then she feels the shock, and realises Nick just cushioned her fall.

"Are you okay ?"

"I've been bet- Watch out !"

Something grabs her ankle and pulls her up. "I got her !" Screams a voice as she starts to struggle, her collar continuously zapping her. How could predator manage to do anything with those, she wonders. "Stop moving, you little shit, and I'll start punching holes in the cur !" The boar officer that is dangling her by the leg shouts in her face. "You're under arrest for illegal uncollaring, conspiration against… Against officials, and-"

"Hopps ! Hopps where are you !" Screams the chief in her radio. "The predator civilians are being evacuated from the stage, they're safe ! Hopps, answer-" The boar grabs the radio and tosses it to the ground before stepping on it. A second officer, a sheep this time, takes away her weapon and puts ziplocks on her arms and legs, before doing the same to Nick.

"Let's get them to the precinct." The sheep says. "If we keep them in the cruiser, someone's bound to try and free them."


	34. Breaching the Veil

_Hello readers. This next chapter was supposed to be two separate ones, and then I thought, fuck it, I'm not making you wait two weeks. Plus there's not a lot happening storywise in the first half, so there you go, 11000 thousand words chapter. And thank you for your review, **techno02**. Guys, you take the rest ?_

_"Sure." Answers Judy "Well, I don't know what will happen to me yet **DracoGuardian**."_

_Something nefarious, to be sure. *sadistic laughter*_

_"You're being a bit optimistic when you say a third against a third, **Confused Goatee**." States Bogo. "I's always most pissed off people that make the most noise. And right now, I wouldn't be able to tell you who between the bigotted and the predators are the most pissed off. I know where I'll stand, I hope others will take the right decision as well."_

* * *

 

Chief Bogo feels surprised when he saw City Hall's plaza being filled with so many mammals for a simple press event. Well, it is the supposed to be the conference that would shed light on the missing mammal case, a fairly famous one throughout the city.

Judy's speech goes as well as it should, but he soon realises that the number of mammal would mean a risk for his officers to be overrun by the citizen in case of a riot.

And of course, he can't equip his officers with riot equipment without it looking suspicious to the conspirators. There are some in the vehicles, but he isn't sure his officers would have the time to put them on if things turn to chaos.

His fear are confirmed when the crowd starts to get rowdy, and he has to give several orders for his officers to contain the growing horde of angry citizen.

Then he sees vehicles screech to a halt at the back of the crowd, and BellSec mammals leave them, armed.

When the first shots are heard, people start panicking. Luckily, they are only warning shots, and unluckily for the BellSec's mammals, the crowd is now pissed at them and decides not to leave them the time use their weapons for more nefarious goals.

Chief Bogo's attention is pulled from them, though, when he hears the sound of broken wood and bent metal. He sees the stage tanking, as two megafauna officers seem to be wrestling each other on it.

"Pennington ! Stand down !" Shouts a voice he recognises as MacHorn's.

Chief Bogo climbs the stage to reach them, but it banks again and he falls to his side, and through the wood, already weakened by the mammals that collided with it. One of his horns hits a metal beam and dazes him. It takes him more time than it should to climb back up on it, and when he does, he can only see Francine holding the side of her head.

"Pennington, are you okay ?"

"Yes sir. It was just a punch."

"Where's MacHorn ?"

They look around to see the megafauna lost in the crowd, pushing mammals out of his way, seemingly looking for something.

"What do I-"

"Let him go. We need to- Where are Hopps and Wilde ? Hopps ! Wilde !" The chief bellows looking at the crowd that is starting to overrun the stage, slowed down by the ZPD. If they fell down here, they could have been trampled. Grabbing his radio from his belt, he pushes the key on the side.

"Hopps ! Hopps where are you !" Looking around, he sees Wolford and Fangmeyer pushing the last of the predators away into the vans. "The predator civilians are being evacuated from the scene, they're safe ! Hopps, answer me ! Hopps ! Hopps ! Fucking dammit !"

"Chief we need to do something about this crowd !" Says Francine. "Mammal will get hurt if we don't calm things down !"

"I… I didn't think things would turn so hectic."

"What's done is done, chief ! But-"

"Bellwether ! Where's Bellwether ! Bogo to all ! Has anyone seen Bellwether ?" No answer comes. "Hawk's nest, do you have eyes on BellWether ?"

"Negative chief. I had to take down Vulture, they were going to take a shot at the civilian predators with non-lethal to keep them from leaving. We couldn't keep our eyes on the assistant mayor !"

The chief mutters a slur before starting to give order to keep the crowd under control. Spread too thin, they won't be able to do anything until the situation calms down. He hopes nothing tragic will happen in the meantime.

* * *

A lumbering elephant is pushing a cart filled with cleaning products. The squeaking of the wheel is unpleasant, but the way it echoes against the walls give him a good idea of where he is through his fine hearing.

"Bernie ! It's about to start !"

"Coming."

Parking the cart against a wall, the pachyderm enters the breakroom. A large screen sits in front of a megafauna sized couch, on which a couple of his colleagues are already sitting.

"Saved you a spot." Comes a smiling voice. "There's a beer and everything."

"I don't drink while on duty, Dermoose"

"Dude, you're just a custodian. No one's going to be bothered if you down one, and there won't be anyone to blab about it either."

Feeling for the couch with his trunk, the elephant sits down carefully, knowing that his weight would break it in half if he just let himself fall on it. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not drink."

"You don't know how to have fun."

"Shhh, guys, she's getting on stage !" Comes a female voice from behind him.

"Still crushing on the bunny, Hippolyta ?" Dermoose jokes.

"No. Shut up ! I just think it's awesome how someone small and cute like her can kick so much butt."

"Fangirl." The moose coughs.

"Shhhh !"

Though he can't see it, he can hear the bunny start talking. First she answers questions that the elephant expected to hear. Then, as they get more pressing, she segways into something else entirely. "I'm standing before you today, not to tell you how many predators we lost because, but how many we saved." She says, and he can feel the tension in her voice. There's a small pause, and then she keeps going. "Here are the predators that we rescued, and it's time you knew. The savage state is lie. It was fabricated, quite literally. It's the shameful secret this city is built upon."

"I'll take the beer." Bernie utters, and it gets shoved into his trunk.

"Holy shit." Dermoose mutters.

"What's going on ?"

"All… The savage predators ! They're onstage ! And they're cured !" Says the female Hippo from behind him. "Wait, is that…"

"Nick Wilde ! Didn't they just arrest him ? He was savage t-"

"She found him in a Ramses Lab buil-"

Their voices are cut when Judy starts talking again.

"A few weeks ago, the first time I was suspended, I discovered an effect of a class C botanical called Midnicampum Holicithias, or Nighthowler..."

Despite the drink, Bernard's throat feels drier and drier. He can't see the faces onscreen, but the gasps of his colleagues tell him enough. Then the distorted voice of the assistant mayor is heard too, confirming the doe's story. Bernard is glad that he finished the beer in one chug, because otherwise, his laps would've been covered in it. He's crushing it so hard, what falls out of his paw barely resembles it , all radios in the room come alive at the same time, crackling their superiors orders for all to hear.

"Call to all units, all officers on duty or otherwise. We're expecting riots at city hall. I repeat, riots à city hall. I want everyone in full riot gear, ready to work crowd control and make arrest. Now ! I repeat, call to all units-"

The whole breakroom falls into chaos, the officers rushing to get their equipment and get to their cars.

All the while, Bernard remains frozen in place. He feels so powerless, so useless. So betrayed. So angry. The hate that he was feeling eight years ago is back. A roaring fire. An inescapable earthquake. Closing his eyes, he focuses on his family, the only thing that could ever bring him peace.

In front of him, the press conference keeps going until he hears the click of the collar being opened. His almost sightless eyes widen. Did she just- The last words he can truly make out are "Justice for predators. Justice for all."

* * *

Judy tries to struggles against the grip the hog has on her arms, but the repeated zap are making her dizzy and nauseous. Threatened to be tranqed, Nick has stopped moving too. The pair of prey officers are carried like bags under the officer's arms, who are using the ambient chaos as cover, keeping the small mammals hidden thanks to their large stature.

Cleverly, the hog doesn't try to push through the crowds, instead he lets himself be pushed with it, sometimes shoving away citizen realising what he's doing. Bot officers arrive to the edge of the crowd to find a police cruiser with a broken windshield. They unceremoniously shove their charges On the back seat and turn on the police light.

"We can't go through this crowd !" Says the ship.

"Just round City Hall, we're leaving through the back of the plaza. The crowd should be thinner there." States the hog, pushing the gas pedal. It takes some times for them to get out of the growing tide of mammals, but once they've done so, the streets become easier ton navigate.

"Fluff, you okay ?" Asks Nick as he tries not to bounce too much on the backseat.

"Yeah." She whispers, her throat sore, and the collar still beeping. "It- It just won't stop ! Was it always like this for you ?"

"It's okay, Judy. I got you, just brea-"

"Shut up ! If you keep talking I'm tranqing your asses !" Shouts the sheep, shooting them an angry glare through the hardened glass between them.

"Breath." The tod whispers, crawling toward her. "I got you, okay ? Just breath."

"What do we do with them ?" The sheep officer asks his colleague. "We just bring them to the precinct ?"

"Huh, yeah ? They broke the law."

"What if it's true ? What if the savage state really is a lie ?"

The furred swine snorts. "Do you really think that ? That we've been lied to for decades ? It's just another elaborate scheme-"

"It's not !" Judy reacts hotly, before getting zapped again. "We have evidence, we have-"

"Shut up ! Think I'll trust your word ? A bunny officer ? We all knew you couldn't cut it !" The boar then turns back to his colleague. "Haven't you recognised that guy ? He's Nick Wilde."

"From Wilde Times ? Oh wow. Yeah, That's… Yeah."

Nick manages to crawl up to her, and though he can't pull her into a hug, he can partially wrap his tail around her and get her forehead against his chest. "Why did you have to do that, you dumb bunny." He whispers. "You don't deserve that."

"I shot you."

"I know. I saw the video."

"N-no. You don't get it." She breath. "You don't remember. You were so scared !"

"It's okay, I was just acting." He smiles. "I'm a great liar, remember ?"

"You weren't acting. You begged me, and I shot you. I turned you savage !"

"Judy-"

"I did to you what you feared the most. Because of me you could have died, and your children would've never seen you again, and-" The shock in her throat triggers another fit of cough.

"Shhhh. We'll talk about it again when we'll be out of here, okay ?"

When he doesn't answer, he nudges her with his snout.

"Okay ?"

"Yeah… Okay."

"Good. Now rest and try to control you breathing. It helps."

It doesn't take them that long to arrive at precinct 3. The place is bustling with activity, and mostly cruisers are leaving the place. The driving officer parks his vehicle in the underground garage, as near as he can from the entrance.

"We can't take long, it's chaos out there. We lock'em in and go back out." Says the boar.

"You don't think the public could like… Try something ?"

"I don't think we were really noticed with all the chaos. Otherwise, I doubt we'd been able to leave that eas- What the hell are you two doing back there ?"

The bunny has her forehead resting on the tod's chest, the only way he could find to get her to calm down. "She was stuck on a shock loop !" Nick states. "You guys need to takes this thing off of-"

Grabbed by the neck, the tod finds himself with his snout on ly an inch from the boar. "I don't need to do anything. She brought this on herself ! If she likes preds so much, she can be one."

Grabbing Judy too, the tusked pig goes through the doors and walks into an eerily deserted precinct. Only a couple of officers are still there, and their on their way out. "What the hell ?"

"I think they were all called out." States the sheep, taking his radio from his belt. They all can hear the continuous chatter on the other end. "Pretty sure we should put them in cells and get back out there."

"Please !" Cuts Nick. "Get the collar off of her neck."

The tod gets swatted in the face.

"Nick !"

"Shut up fox ! And you too, you idiot bunny, if you don't want the same treatment." The boar Seethes, raising his hoof again.

He carries them toward the cells, and approaches the hippo responsible for the jailed mammals. The guy is alert, and slightly nervous, as he puts down his phone. "Guys, it's crazy out there ! It's like the whole pred population went mad ! They're just all ripping their collars off."

"Tell me about it." The hog answers gruffly. "I'm gonna need a fox sized collar for this one." He adds, holding Nick by the scruff of his neck.

The hippo opens a locker and selects one, giving it to his colleague. "And what- Oh shit, you've arrested her !" He reacts, realising who the other mammal is.

"Yeah. She illegally uncollared a predator. That's what usually happens when someone breaks the law."

The larger mammals looks even more anxious than before. "Isn't that dangerous to keep her here ?"

"I don't know, isn't that dangerous to spread dangerous ideas ? To incite to violence ?" The boar shoots back. "Give me the keys, I'm gonna put them in their cells."

"Don't you want to take her collar off first ?" His colleague offers.

"There's no rule forcing me to." He shrugs, taking the keys and strolling toward the cells.

"Let's put them in solitary." Proposes the sheep. "Each in a different cell."

"I dunno. This seems like a first good stop to me."

They are in front of a cell, filled with all kind of prey. A bull, a sheep, an anteater...

"You want to put her here ? It's a male prey cell." The caprine reacts.

"Not her." Smirks the boar, unlocking the door. "Guys, I have a treat for you. Don't damage it… Too much."

"Nick !" Judy reacts, as the tod is tossed into the cell. "You can't do this !" She shouts, her collar zapping her.

A few chuckles emanate from the group of prey as the door is locked back up. "You lost, little guy ?" Comes a threatening voice.

"Nope. Thanks for asking. Don't worry about me." States Nick, slowly crawling away from the bull who has gotten up from his seat.

"Oh, I'm worried alright. A predator in my cell… I think I'll have to react in self-defence..."

The tod tries to grab the bars with his tied paws and manages to reach them. The last of Nick Judy sees are his paw being pried off the cell's bar, as she's hauled toward the end of the hallway. She tries to fight them off, but each of her moves are counteracted by the zaps of her collar.

"Dude, that was bit harsh, don't you think ?" Asks the sheep.

"Harsh ? The guy's a criminal and a cop killer. I think this was pretty mild."

Her cell door is opened, she gets tossed into a rather large cell. The solitaries are supposed to be able to house any mammal after all. "Please, don't leave him there !" She pleads. "They're going to kill-"

The door slams, cutting her off. She hears the boar's cruel laugh as he walks away. Curling into a ball, she tries to control her breath, but the collar still regularly shocks her.

\- 1 -

Bernard is hauling his cart inside the emptying precinct, trying to keep busy to occupy his mind. There isn't much to clean. In all honesty, he knows how to do a thorough job, and his colleagues – ex-colleagues, really – make it easy for him.

They keep their desk tidy, more so than when he wasn't in charge of the cleaning, and try to keep things out of the way.

Most custodian crews work at night, but being an ex-cop is an advantage. He didn't even have to negotiate to get a daytime schedule. That also means he's always there to take care of his kid in the evening, which is a plus too.

As he wipes one of the windows clean, he picks up some noise coming from the doors leading to the garage. It seems like a couple of his colleagues are already back.

"I think they were all called out. Pretty sure we should put them in cells and get back out there."

"Please !" Cuts a male voice he doesn't know. "Get the collar off of her neck." It's followed by the sound of a slap, or maybe a punch.

"Nick !"

This voice, he instantly recognises.

They arrested officer Hopps and Nicholas Wilde ? The elephant feels the anger he had been able to reign in grow in his chest. She wears a collar. They're going to be locked up, unarmed, while they both became BellSec's and Ramses Lab's number one target, what are they thinking ?

Making himself as discrete as an elephant can be, he takes his cart, the perfect cover to be anywher he wants, and follows the pair of officers toward the cell block.

He hears his hippo colleague reacts at the sight of the arrested mammals, as well as the moment the boar stops in front of the prey cell. His decision is taken in a split second. Taking out his phone, a clunky block of plastic with large keys, he starts typing. He knows the spelling will be approximative, but his wife knows how to decypher his writing.

"Am sry, Hny. You gona hav 2 go fetc Jo skool. I hav somtin importan 2 do. Migt end up in jal. Lov you."

He keeps listening in on his colleagues, while wiping the ground to make it look he's actually working. He hears the clanking of cell doors, and their chattering as they make their way out. Rounding the corner, they almost bump into him.

"Hey, Bernie !" Cheerfully greets the boar as he passes by.

"Hey." He answers, trying not to betray his murderous mood. "Be careful out there."

"Always am."

The pachyderm focuses his hearing on them, waiting to not be able to hear their hoofsteps anymore before getting into action. With a scowl on his face, he goes to the officer responsible of the cells.

"Magnus." He greets.

"Bernie, can I do something for you ?"

"How's the fox faring ?"

The hippo's voice is a bit nervous as he answers. "Seems his cellmate are giving him a bath. Maybe I should go put a stop to it."

"Good idea. Want back up in case they get rowdy ?"

"I wouldn't say no. Just, don't do anything until I tell you to, okay ? I don't want to get in trouble with the chief."

"Sure, don't worry."

The two large mammals direct themselves toward the cell. From where he is, Bernard can hear the sound of splashing, zapping and gasping. Taking his keys, the hippo knocks on the metal bars. "Hey, stop it in here. We're going to put the fox in another cell."

"He's taking a bath. Come back later." Laughs a deep voice.

The door gets unlatched. "The fox. Now." Orders the hippo firmly.

"Come and get him."

"It's an interesting proposal, punk." Sneers Bernard, grabbing two of the bars. "Is that truly what you want ?" He bends them together, and the sound of splashing stops. Despite his lack of eyesight, the elephant knows of his menacing appearance. He's glad that his daughter grew up seeing his face like this, because the scarring and white eyes make it a frightening sight. She, on the other hoof, couldn't care less.

"I choose the toilet." Comes Nick voice between two coughs. "Guys, seriously, we were having so much fun."

"Shut up !" Orders the hippo cop, grabbing him by his shirt as the buffalo hands it to him. "Oh shit, you stink."

"What did you expect ?" Nick asks sarcastically. "So, where are we going ? Is your big friend going to sit on me and call it an accident ?"

"No, we're just putting you in another cell."

The door is latched again, and the two large prey walk away toward the end of the hallway.

"So, solitary ?" Bernie asks.

"Yeah. I think it'll be safer both for him and others."

"Good call. Want me to hold him ?"

"Yeah. Thanks." The hippo confirms, handing him the vulpine, while he opens the door. "Now-"

His voice is cut as large hoof grabs him by the neck and slams him against the wall. "Don't try anything stupid You have exactly ten seconds to put down all your weapons and radio."

"Wha-"

"You can try to tase me, it won't even slow me down. Neither will a tranq. As for your service weapon, you'll need a full magazine to start doing damage."

"Bernie, I can't let you- It's gonna cost me my jo-"

"I don't have time for your whining."

"Wha-"

His fist collides with the side of the guys face. Not leaving him time to recover, he puts him into a choke hold, immobilising one of his arm with his trunk. The hippo tries to struggle, but he falls unconscious after only a few seconds.

As his opponent slips down, the elephant pats him for the keys. Finding them, he pushes him into the solitary cell. It takes him way too long to find the keyhole to lock it.

"Do you know which cell Hopps was put in ?" The elephant asks the tod.

"Are you really freeing us ?"

"Yes. I thought that was pretty clear."

The wet fox moves in his hoof. "Might be this one ! It's the only other closed."

"Which one ?"

There's a couple of second of silence followed by a "Ah, so the white eyes aren't just for show."

"Neither are the burn scars." Bernie chuckles, giving the fox the keys. "You're going to have to guide me."

"The wet leading the blind. Okay, about six meters forward, right hoof to the wall. Get me down one meter and twenty- okay, I'm at the lock's level."

"Did you lead blind mammals before ?"

"Yup."

Bernie can hear the fox fumbling with the keys, but not the door being unlocked. "Are you finding the right key ?"

"Nope. I'm trying them all, but-"

"Okay, just open the shutter."

"She won't be able to pass through if she's still cuffed."

"Just do it."

With a shrug, Nick executes the order. Then, the elephant reaches for it, and manages to pass one finger through the open window. Using his strength, he rips the door from the wall, in a cloud of cement dust.

Immediately, the fox hops down from his palm. "Judy ! Judy are you okay ?"

"Nick ? How-"

"We're being rescued ! Erh, maybe don't hug me."

"Why- you smell like sewage !"

The fox chuckles. "Trust my experience, bun, you don't want to take a dive into toilets."

"Believe it or not, I know how it feels." She smiles. "But yeah, the hug will wait."

"Less talking, more hopping on the hooves." Says Bernie. "We need to go before someone notices."

Moving back to his cart, he drops them inside the trash bag. "Dig yourself a hole, and take this." He drops a bottle of detergent with them. "Might not be great for your fur, but in case you want to do something about the smell."

Then, he starts pushing the cart through the hallway. "Do you want to pick up your stuff ? It should be in the confiscated item chest."

"Yeah, that would nice." Judy answers from under the trash. "At least to get back my phone."

With a nod, he rolls his cart toward the warden's desk, and extends a hoof to pull her out. He then places her near the chest and gives her the keys. It takes her a couple minutes before finding the right one. She truggles to open the piece of furniture, but finally manages to do so.

Inside, she finds her phone and police equipment, minus her radio that was destroyed during the brawl.

The elephant puts her back in the trash bin and strolls toward the locker room, to change from his working overalls from his street attire. Technically, he should put back the cart in its closet before doing so, but it's not as if there were anyone idle enough to say something about or even notice it.

Focusing his hearing, he scans the room for presence, but it feels empty. His locker room is quickly open and a sport back is emptied on a bench. Next, he trudges into the two small mammals hiding places, grabs them and lets them fall into the bag. "Ride out. Stay hidden while I change."

"Where will we go ?" Nick asks.

"Honestly, I hoped you could answer that question. I'm winging it. I can take you home, but it's probably the first place they'll look for you."

Nick nods. "Probably, yes. What's your name by the way ?"

"Bernard Pennington. You can call me Bernie."

"Pennington ?" Judy reacts. "Like Francine Pennington ? Is she a relative ?"

"My wife, actually. I have a daughter too, Joan, she knows your children." He says to Nick, as he buttons his shirt up.

Nick's eyes widen. "Really, she's that Joan ? I gotta say, I like the way you're raising your kid."

"Thanks. She has a big heart, like her mother. Anyway..." The pachyderm drops his overalls on the pair of mammals. "Stay quiet until we're out. With the commotion outside, I wouldn't be surprised if they try to keep me in."

"What if they search the bag ?" Comes Judy's muffled voice.

"Then I'll have hospital bills to cover."

Judy and Nick feel the world rock as the large mammal makes his way toward the exit. Despite Nick's use of the detergent, he still smell pretty bad, and the absence of sight doesn't help. Soon, the both of them start feeling nauseous.

"Hey, Bernie." They hear a voice say. "You should stay in. It's really wild out there."

"Thanks, dude, but I'm going to get my kid from school."

"You really should stay in."

The bag bounces as the pachyderm chuckles. "Since when do I heed safety advice ?"

A deep sigh is being heard. "If something happens, I'm really gonna hear about it, you know ?"

"Are you really that worried for me ?"

"With uncollared preds out there ? And you being blind ? Yeah, mam, I'm pretty worried."

"Then I guess that's your problem." Bernard shrugs, before starting to walk again. After a couple of minutes, they hear him talking to them. "Where do I drop you off ? I can make a call for you if you need it… On second thought, maybe we should find a payphone… In 2017… Yeah, I don't think it's gonna work."

"Can you open the bag ?" The doe asks. "It's getting a bit claustrophobic in here."

"Yeah, sorry." Bernard opens the zipper, and two head emerge from under his overalls.

"That's better." Nick smiles. "Honestly, the first thing I feel I need is a shower, but I'm pretty sure we should let our allies know we are okay. Now, to contact them… Judy, can you-"

"My phone's dead." Answers the doe. "With everything that happened… I didn't think about pluging it."

"Ah… That's problematic."

"Maybe there's a neutral place we could go from where we could contact… The others. But we can't just leave him out there either. They're bound to understand what he did, and they'll arrest him too."

Nick closes his eyes to think. Suddenly, he lifts a finger. "I know how we can arrange for transportation. Are you familiar with the Topolitan ?"

\- 2 -

Nick knocks on the Topolitan's door. He should have known the restaurant would be closed, but he was a bit too out of it to think about it. The door finally opens to show Ezio, his eyes wide.

"Nick ? What are you doing here ? The city's gone mad ! Is ever- Oh, so you were Judy Hopps…" He reacts, noticing the doe. "That explains a lot. Come in-"

"Yeah, no." Nick rebukes. "I'm not stinking up the place. Do you have a phone we could use ?"

"Stinking- You smell like toilets… Alright, yes, I do have a phone. Do you want the direct line to who you know ?"

The tod nods. "Actually, yeah, I'd really like that."

It takes about thirty seconds for the mouse to fetch a device that is rather small for the fox to use. He types in the number and hands it to him.

It rings a couple of time before it gets answered.

"Hello this is Mr Big. This better be important if you're using the emergency line."

"Hey, Mr Big. It's Nick, your favourite fox." Nick grins.

"Nicky ! Where are you ? The street says you and Judy have been arrested ! Is he with you ?"

"Yeah, she's right next to me. Let's cut to the chase. I know you don't owe me anything, and that I'll probably in your debt for asking your help, but-"

"Tell me what do you need. I'll be the judge of the size of your debt."

"Woah… Erh… Transportation. I need transportation and a safehouse. For me, Judy, and an elephant."

There's a short pause at the other end of the line. "Did you say an elephant ?"

"Yup. He helped us escape precinct 3… That's a long story. I kind of trust him, and he'll become a fugitive when they'll find out what he did. So…? Can you do something ?"

"Passing the message to Koslov isn't worth a favour. In the meantime, find somewhere you can hide. Do you have a number where he'll be able to join you ?"

Nick turns to Judy. "Can you go and ask him his number ?" He asks, pointing at the large silhouette blocking the sight from the alleyway.

"Doesn't Judy have her phone ?" Asks the mob boss.

"Dead battery." Nick answers.

"Give me her number all the same, it's one I should have."

\- 3 -

"That was a sweet speech."

The tod is leaning against the van's metal wall, sitting on the floor near the elephant. His collar has been removed and he can't stop grinning.

Bernie brought them out of the riot, into the rainforest district where the bears went to pick them up.

Now that they're out of trouble, he has lost his focus and the drug they gave him when they woke him up feels like it's taking over. He feels light and euphoric. A couple of steps away, Judy's staring into empty space.

"Hey, earth to Carrots ?"

"Oh- Sorry. I wasn't-"

"I was saying it was a nice speech."

"T-thank you." She answers, avoiding his gaze.

Nick's smile falters. Okay, he smells awful, but that shouldn't prevent conversation.

"So, what's knew ? I heard Finnick took my family to Koslov."

The bunny nods and Nick chews on hi lower lip. What's happening. Did him turning savage scare her ? No, that's probably not that…

What then ?

"What about the collar. You keeping it as a memory ?"

The doe tugs on it, and emits a sad chuckle. "You could call it like that."

He wants to ask her if she's okay. He wants to talk to her about so much things, about the discussion they left unfinished.

The problem is that it's fairly personal and he doesn't want to talk about it in front of the elephant in the van.

So he simply sighs and closes his eyes, feeling the air getting gradually colder as they progress through Tundratown.

* * *

The megafauna-sized van stops moving and its doors are opened, the light hurting Judy's and Nick's eyes. They're surprised when they hear the pachyderm hiss and uses his trunk to protect his sight.

"Light hurts you ?" The doe asks.

"Only sudden changes. My eyes got particularly sensitive to light when I lost part of my vision. I usually don't need sunglasses, but I usually don't travel in dark vans either."

The parking lot's door open and Koslov appears, flanked by two polar bears.

"Hello. Thank you for helping those two, Mr ?"

"Pennington. You can call me Bernard."

"Bernard, then. I believe you need place to rest."

"I'm not tired, but I suppose that it's not as if you could afford to let me go."

"Letting you go is… Dangerous. To us, to you. See yourself as guest. This place isn't made for mammal you size though, so it might feel small."

The pachyderm waves his trunk dismissively. "Nothing I'm not used to. Tell the smaller mammals to keep out of my way, thought. I won't be able to see them."

"Of course. Nick, Judy, please f-"

"Sorry to interrupt, big guy, but I got dunked into toilets. I'd really like to have a shower before I see anyone." Nick smiles.

"Oh… yes. Judy, you know where Wildes are. You can wait for Nick there."

The doe nods, and the group of mammals makes it way out of the parking lot. Two polar bear lead the elephant away, while Koslov goes to bring Nick to a bathroom.

Judy, for her part, isn't keen on the idea of waiting at the Wildes'. Last time she saw them didn't go over well. Maybe she could pay a visit to Jack, see how things are going for him.

\- 1 -

The doe finds her way downstairs, avoiding the crowded areas. She doesn't know how much the mammals here now about what transpired at the press conference, but if the loud and excited voices are any indication, they all know.

At least, their arrival wasn't advertised.

The polar bear nods at her when she arrives near the cell, his gaze going from her to the buck. Then he smiles and leaves them alone. The TV screen is a nice addition to his living arrangements, and the buck is leaning against the bars, his paw dangling out.

"Hey, Judy." He says with a strained smile. "It was a really nice speech. And look, we match." The bunny tugs on his collar.

"Oh… Did they force one on you ? I'll-"

"I chose to put it on. Felt like a deserved it."

"You don't mean that."

"The part where I chose, or the part where I deserve it ?"

The doe rolls her eyes. "I believe you when you say you put it on by yourself. But I don't think you deserve it."

"There a few dozen dead mammals that might disagree with you on that. Plus why would you say I don't deserve to wear it while you're still wearing yours ?"

"I turned Nick savage."

She answers, running a paw on the device strapped around her neck. She came down here to chat and take her mind off of this, but it feels like being in front of a distorting mirror.

His gaze lingers on the collar, and she's glad that he has the taste not to ask why she's still wearing it.

"So, aside from being in a cell, how are things ?"

Judy's not sure that she saw his features crumble. It came and went so fast, she has trouble trusting her eyes.

"Oh, you know, same old. The food is meh. The TV helps. The conversation is boring as heck… Did my info on their security system help for the hospital ?"

"I couldn't tell you. I wasn't in charge of that aspect of the mission…" She trails off.

The silence grows, slowly turning to awkward as Judy shuffles with her paws.

"Are you okay ? Shouldn't you be upstairs celebrating ?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not- I don't want to celebrate. We haven't won yet."

The buck gvies her a little smile. "Okay, what's going on ?"

Judy groans. The buck probably isn't the right mammal to talk to, but she really doesn't have anyone else. "I turned Nick savage."

"You already said that. And now he's back to normal. You didn't have a choice, you don't have a reason to feel guilty about it."

"Guilt- Jack, if we hadn't found a cure, I might as well have killed him… No… I did worst than that."

"But you did find one." He counters.

"I didn't know we would. I wasn't sure. There were good chances, but I wasn't weighing options when I shot him… I just did."

"What else could you have done ?"

"I don't know."

"Could you have fought your way back ?"

"I don't know."

"Could you have negociated with BellSec ?"

"I don't know !" She shouts, getting zapped.

"Judy !" The buck reacts as she coughs.

"I'm fine." She lies, wiping a tear from her face. "The problem is that I didn't think ! It was the quickest solution, and I leaped at it."

She feels her throat tightening. Even with Nick sane, simply thinking about that fateful night tears at her heart.

"I can't help you with that. I'm… I'm not the best at dealing with guilt… I'm not the best at all. You opened my eyes, and I wish I could close them back. Truth is I..." The buck trails off and looks away in shame, the words caught in his throat.

She puts a paw on his forearm, and his other paw comes to rest on it.

"It's hard, you know ? Knowing my whole life is a lie. That everything I did, everything horrible thing I thought I could justify… Maybe you took the best choice, and that best choice was horrible. It turned out right in the end. Me… I don't have excuses. I was used and I accepted it because it gave my life the illusion of meaning."

"It'll be okay, Jack. You'll get out of here."

A chuckle of irony escapes his throat. "That's not what I'm worried about. At least, as long as I'm here, I know why. What reason would I have to get out ?"

"I don't have an answer to that." She sighs, her forehead resting against the bar, next to his.

"So..." The buck says, cutting through the silence again. "I feel like I missed a lot since the last time we saw each other… Or even before that. What were you up to ?"

Maybe she shouldn't talk about it. Maybe she should keep things for herself. But the buck is behind bars, and she has the feeling he's truly on their side.

And at least, as long as she talks to him, it gives her an excuse not to get back up to face Nick. She doesn't feel strong enough for that right now.

* * *

"I appreciate what you did."

"Huh ?" Reacts Koslov.

"Not making a big thing out of our arrival. Not having the families wait for us. Honestly, having to be all happy and hugging my family in front of others… Not my thing."

The bear laughs. "Oh, you just missed it. Trust me, is big party in communal part of building. I said you wanted peace and quiet. Time with family."

It irks the tod how well the polar bear knows him. How close they were. Life, time, prison, attempt on his life. It feels like so many things came between them.

"Soooo, speaking of which, I hear you took in my parents and kids." The tod says to break the growing silence.

"Yes."

Nick wishes everyone would stop avoiding his gaze. His gaze doesn't stink ! His eyes might, but come on !

"You know I had a safehouse ready, right ?"

"Was not sure it was safe."

"Aha." Nick states dubiously.

The polar bear sighs. He isn't good at that kind of talk. "I wanted to help."

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear. I mean, all this. You didn't spare any expense."

"It is nothing. Old warehouse, containers, tents."

"Koslov, it used to be your home. Don't think I don't recognise the layout of the place. Up there, were your and your family's quarters."

"I have real home now."

"It was a real home, walls of corrugated irons or otherwise."

The ursid snort. It was. It indeed was. It's where it all started.

"Hardest is logistics, though." He finally utters.

"Oh yeah. I feel your pain. I remember the good old calculator days. The result was worth it, but it wasn't always fun times." The tod grins.

The bear's expression darkens and Nick's lifts a brow. Okay, something's seriously going on that he doesn't get.

"Hey, I thought of something..."

"Mh ?"

"When all this is over, I think I'm gonna try to reopen Wilde Times. It's probably gonna be smaller, but without the need for secrecy, also a hell of a lot cheaper."

The polar bear can't help but chuckle at the prospect. That would actually be a good idea.

"Hey, don't laugh. I still owe you money, I know. I might even find legit funds this time. Shit, I sound optimistic, don't I ?"

Koslov shoots him a weird look, and the fox grins.

"Woah, I'm still high on the drug you guys gave us… What was it ? Xanax ? Did you give us THC ? You know, I think I should feel worse than that after being turned savage, getting cuffed, recollared, dunked into a toilet… Sounds like a lot now that I'm saying it aloud. So yeah, I wasn't sure about it, but it feels like a good idea. Doing something legit, give the kids something to be proud of. First we need to take care about this whole mess though… And I need to eat. Oh yeah, I'm really hungry. There was THC in the mix."

"Kolya..."

"Yes Vanya ?" Nick answers without thinking, before frowning and lifting a finger. "Okay, now I know I'm high as a kite. What were you going to say "

"Nothing… Showers are here. Be quick, family is waiting.?"

"Family or 'family' ?" He grins, making airquotes. "Okay, be right back."

\- 2 -

When the fox finally comes out of the communal shower, with fresh clothes on, he feels a lot cleaner, like it rinsed both the stench from his fur (he did scrub hard), and the daze from his mind. He's still really hungry, though.

He looks right and left to see the polar bear leaning against the wall. "So, where are my parents ?"

It takes them only a couple of minutes and set of stairs to reach a hallway. "Door at the end of hallway."

"Wait, I recognise this place. Wasn't that Morris's room ?"

"Yes."

"What's your game, Ivan ?"

"Hah ! Little friend fox asked me the same question."

"And did you give him a real answer ?"

And there he is. Nick Wilde. Not high, not friendly. Wary, calculating and defiant. High Nick was easier to get along with.

"Yes."

"And ?"

"I… Owe you."

The tod lifts a dubious brow.

"Is true ! You… You sacrifice so much. Ready to put life on the line. Went where we couldn't… I owe you. We all owe you."

"Aha..."

"I already have conversation with fennec. I house your family and keep safe for as long as you need. No catch."

Nick's hard gaze softens. "Thanks Ivan." He states, as he starts walking toward the end of the hallway.

"Is something else I want to talk about."

Keeping himself from sighing, the fox stops and turn around. "What else do you need ?"

"Not need… Wilde Times, you truly want to open again ?"

"It was my dream. If we win, it won't have the same taste of defiant freedom than before, but it'll still be something."

The polar seem to chew on the idea. "I finance."

"Yeaaaaah, no. I already owe you enough."

"This time we are associate. Everything legit. And I take money only on profit."

"It doesn't take away my debt to you." The tod sighs. "Honestly, it'll just take me five more years to pay you back and we'll be square."

"I erase debt."

It takes about have a dozen second for Nick to process the information. It doesn't make sense. Koslov doesn't erase debts. There has to be a catch, there's always a catch. "No."

"Is already done."

"No. You don't get to choose that we're square like that."

"Nick-"

"You want something, Ivan. I just know it. You never do anything if it doesn't profit you somehow. Don't play games with me, we're both past that."

"Is no game. I just erase debt-"

"You're so full of shit." the tod doesn't raise his voice. It sounds like he's simply stating a fact.

"Kolya please, I'm trying- I'm trying apologizing !" He ursid says, opening his arms in desperation. "I was not fair. I tried kill you. I almost cost everything to your family. We were- We were brothers. You were little brother. Morris Godfather. Family !"

Koslov is rarely a liar, and even less often an actor. Nick knows he isn't faking the misty eyes, or the shuffling in his paws.

"You can't buy my forgiveness. You can't buy my trust either. You do know that."

"What will it take then ? If no money ? What you need ?"

"Time. It'll take time."

Their gaze meet, and there's an understanding. A sort of promise. Brother to brother.

"I understand."

The tod keep himself from asking if he really does. "Good."

"I still erase debt. Isn't negotiable."

He almost protest, but then he sees the little smile on Koslov's face, and knows it's a lost battle. He hates handouts, but if the bear won't take his money, then… "I'm gonna see my family. Tell Morris I miss my godson."

"I will."

Nick knocks on the door, and it opens by an inch. Then it slams open, and two foxes basically pounce on him. "Son !" Cries his mother. "Where were you ? We were so worried."

"I told you he'd be back, honey." Smiles his father.

"Dad ? Is it dad ?" Asks Lucy, scrambling toward the door, closely followed by her brother. "Dad, you aren't savage anymore !"

"No kids. I'm not. And look ! No collar !" He grins.

The five of them enter their temporary home, closing the door behind them. The place feels cozy, almost homely. There's a medium-mammal sized bed they all seem to share, and travel bags open in a corner. A door leads to what looks like a bathroom.

"I'm so happy to see you." He says, squeezing his parents and children into a hug. "I'm sorry I scared you all. I had to- It was the only way."

It feels so good. So freeing. He feels so happy, very few times can compare. His wedding, the birth of his children… He can't suppress his anticipation to hear a beeping collar, and when it doesn't come, he feels a lump growing in his throat.

"Daddy, daddy are you okay ?" Asks Robin.

"Yeah, pup. Why are you asking ?"

"You're crying."

His paw reaches for his face and notices that it's wet with tears. "Seems that I am."

"I think everyone's crying." Smiles his dad, a paw on his mother's shoulder.

"Yes..." Vivienne chokes. "Son, you're making me mess up my make up."

Nick starts chuckling, which slowly turns into full blown laughter as he gets overwhelmed with euphoria. Soon, they've all collapsed, laughing and hugging, oblivious to the outside world if not for a little thought from Nick. A wish that Judy would share this moment with them.

* * *

Skye is walking toward the Wilde family's quarters. Only now has she been informed of Nick's return. She isn't angry about it, simply a bit frustrated. She understands that Finnick had other priorities than keeping her up to date. Still, she can't say she's ecstatic about having been kept out of the loop. Her knuckles rap the door once, and then twice. Hearing the voices behind it, she decides to push it open. It's a bit of an invasion of privacy, but there isn't much of it around here.

Through the crack, she can see Nick and his family, on the ground of their temporary home, laughing, hugging and crying.

Something strange, warmly cold, settles in the pit of her stomach. A smile splits her face and she silently closes the door. Nick is fine. He's safe. That's what matters. She isn't about to intrude into a private moment with his family, especially since she knows how little he was seeing them before.

With a silent sigh, she turns around. They can catch up later, she'll be able to be mad all she wants about him hiding the Nighthowler from her. She already tore Finnick's large ears off about it, the red furred fox will get his due too. But not right away. He deserves time with his family.

Her smile still on her face, she rounds the corner and walks down the stairs. She should get back to the garage, there are a couple of limos in need of her service. Then she almost stumbles on a large eared mammal, dodging at the last moment.

"Ja- Judy Hopps." She corrects at the last second, recognising the bunny she saw on screen only a couple hours earlier.

"Hello, do I know you ?" Asks the bunny, still clad in her police uniform.

"Oh, no. I know you, though. Finnick and Honey talked to me a lot about you. You made quite the impression on our favourite schizobadger. I'm Skye, by the way. Nice to meet you." She extends her paw, half-expecting the bunny to hesitate, as do most prey mammals around predators.

Her paw gets caught in a firm grip, followed by a handshake.

"You know Finnick and Honey ? Are you a friend of Nick's ?" As she asks, she takes a good look at the vulpine. She's an arctic vixen, with fur so white it almost hurts her eyes. She has sky blue eyes, and is overall really beautiful. The overalls she wear almost feel like a crime. She should be wearing a silk dress or something equally pretty.

"Yes. We go way back, but not as long as Finnick or Honey. He… Probably didn't talk about me."

"I'm sorry… He didn't." A whole lot of different theories appear in Judy's mind. Is she one of Nick's ex ? Is she his current girlfriend ? Is it why he never talked about her ?

"I'm not surprised. Nick never talks about his 'acquaintances'." She grins, making air quotes. "He'll say it's to protect his private life…" She trails off.

"But mostly, it's because he's afraid the mammals he cares about will get hurt." Judy completes.

The vixen's eyes widen. "Either you're really good at reading mammals, or you two got pretty close."

"I'm not that good at reading mammals." Judy blurts, before realising the underlying meaning of her sentence.

The vixen's smile moves to the corner of her mouth. Contrary to the bunny, she knows how to read mammals. "What's with the collar ?"

"I haven't taken the time to get rid of it yet." The doe lies.

"I'm surprised you two aren't together right now, since you arrived at the same time."

"Well, I had… Something to do."

"Something to do other than celebrating ?" The vixen reacts.

"Yeah, to see my ex, actually. He was a BellSec employee." The doe explains. "Koslov won't trust him yet, and-"

"Wait !" Skye cuts. "This ex, what's his name ?"

"Jack. Jack Savage."

"White fur, striped patterns ?"

Realisation dawns on Judy, her jaw missing the floor by a hair. "You're that vixen ?"

"I'm that vixen."

"Oh, wow. I… That guy never does things half way."

"What do you mean ?" Skye asks, before noticing Judy scanning her from head to toe. "Oh yeah. Never half-way." She smirks grimly.

"Yeah. I hope they aren't going to keep him locked up for much longer."

"They should throw out the key." The vixen answers in a neutral tone.

It takes a couple of seconds to process what Skye just said.

"Wha- Did he do something to you ?"

The vixen opens her mouth, and then closes it, an expression of anger flashing on her face. "That's personal."

"I suppose it is… But he… I was going to say he isn't that bad, but he did a lot of bad stuff. He was misguided, but if he's willing to help, I think we should let him try to atone."

"So you're buying his act."

"Act ?"

"Oh, come on ! I'm one of Nick's friend and he got close to me. Then he tries to kill him ? I don't think that's coincidental."

"Ah… How did you two meet ?"

"Well it was at bar. He just entered and ordered a couple of drinks."

"For both of you ?"

"No, I…" The vixen blinks. "I actually was the one that approached him." She mutters, before shaking her head. "But maye he did it on purpose." Even the vixen seems to doubt her own words.

"I don't think he did."

"You don't know him like I do."

"You think ? He's my ex, we've been together almost a year, granted, it was only physical. I know how he can get… And I know what he had for you, he never had for me."

The vixen tries to keep her features even, but she can't hide that Judy's words are having an effect on her. "How do you know ?"

"Because a few weeks back, we talked about you. About how he wanted things to work between you two. He even admitted to me that you were a vixen." The doe explains. "He didn't say it like that, but I think he was afraid you were only using him… And it was eating at him."

"He might have said that because he knew you were getting close to Nick." The vixen tries to rationalize. "So that you'd tell him things."

"If he had thought that, Bellwether would've known. I would never have fooled her, and Nick and I would never have made it out of the lab. We'd both be dead."

Anger and uncertainty appears on the vixen's features. "And why would I believe you ? He's bunny, you're a bunny, maybe you're in working together."

"If you talked to Finnick and Honey, you don't believe that." Judy states evenly. "You can hate him all you want, I can't blame you. I'm not a predator, he didn't really wrong me. But there's one thing I'm certain of, he had feelings for you. And I'm pretty sure he didn't use you, at least not to get at Nick."

"So… So you truly believe that he didn't know ?"

"Why would me telling him the truth have stopped him if he knew ?" The doe asks. "He'd just have carried on and killed Nick, and it would also probably have blown my cover."

Skye's face become impenetrable. She stares at the bunny, her ears periodically twitching. "I have to go." She croaks, rounding the doe and walking away quickly, her large white tail whipping behind her.

\- 1 -

Judy is standing in front of Nick's door, her paw raised, ready to knock. She remained frozen like that for a long time. So many thoughts are swirling into her mind. She's the one that made him savage, that tore him from his family. Should she be here to celebrate with him ? Does she deserve it ? He deserves an apology though, they all do.

Sighing, she lets her knuckles fall forward one time. Then a second. The third misses the door as it rotates open.

"Judy !" Reacts John. "So glad to see you, welcome to our humble- Why are you still wearing this ?" He ask, pointing at the collar around her neck. "They didn't take it away ? Come in, come in, we'll take care of it."

He pulls her inside and closes the door behind her. She feels like an intruder as she notices Nick sitting on the ground with his kits, grinning at her. "Long time no see, Carrots."

"Hey Nick. I was just passing by to see how everything was going."

"You're staying for a bit though, aren't you ?" Asks John.

"Uuuh, sure."

Nick scoots aside, putting Lucy in his lap and pats the spot next to him. The doe hesitates, as she see Vivienne avoiding to look at her.

"So, we don't have a key, but this should do the trick." States John, pulling a pair of wire cutters from one of his bags.

"It's fine." The doe answers.

"Nonsense. Lean your head a bit, I'll-"

"Mr Wilde, really, it's okay."

"Judy, come on-"

She grabs the pliers as he approaches her. "It has stay here !" She states firmly. "Until the laws have changed, until predators are truly free. This collar won't move."

Silence falls, thick and awkward.

"Judy..." Breathes Nick. "You don't have to wear this."

"Yes, collars are bad !" Says Robin. "Why are you wearing one ?"

"I… I've been bad." The doe mutters, her ears flopping. "I've been terrible."

"She shot daddy." States Lucy.

"It wasn't for real." Argues Robin.

"It was for real !"

"Wasn't !"

"Was too !"

"Kids, kids." Chimes Nick in to calm them down. "It was all part of the plan. She knew I wouldn't stay like that forever."

"She did ?" Asks his son.

"Of course. Judy isn't part of the bad guys. It was all in the plan."

The pair of kit shoot her an inquisitive look as he collar turns yellow. "This was a mistake." She blurts, getting up.

"Judy !" Nick calls, as she moves toward the door.

"I'm sorry." She mutters, slamming the door behind her.

"Kids, stay here !" Nick orders, as he grabs the wire cutters and runs after her, which isn't too hard given her collar has started zapping her, and that she has to hold herself to the wall not to fall to the floor.

"What are you doing ?" Nick asks. "It was a nice symbol on TV, but you're hurting yourself."

"Was it always like this ?" She breathes. "Was this always that painful ?"

"Judy-"

"Did it always hurt that much ? What were we doing to you ?" She laments.

"You didn't do anything to us."

"Don't t-tell me I did nothing to you..."

The tod takes out the pliers and approaches them to the collar. She slaps them away hard, making him let go.

"Why did you lie to your kids ?"

"Because they wouldn't understand." He says evenly. "They're too young to see the grey areas."

"You can't just lie to them !"

"Well, it's my right to be a shitty dad, isn't it ?" He smirks. "I don't want them to hate you. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve any of this."

"I do ! I turned you savage!" She cries, getting zapped again. She falls into his arms, and he can feel her tensing up at each shock.

"So that's what it's about."

"O-of course it is." she answers, trying to control her breathing.

"You don't have to punish yourself over it. I forgive you, you dumb bunny."

His words feel so good. Too good. They're not enough. It can't wash away what she did to him.

"It's- You don't even remember, how can you say that ?"

"I don't remember everything that happened, but I remember making you promise that you'd get out no matter what"

"Not at that price."

"No matter what meant no matter what."

"But you didn't know it would come to that !"

"Doesn't change that fact that it was a promise."

"It's not enough ! I should- I should have found another solution ! I should have fought them !"

"And you would have died." He whispers

"But you wouldn't have-"

"They'd have killed me either way. At least you found a way to save us both. You did the right thing." His paw cups her cheek, and she almost gives in to the touch.

"It wasn't right." She cries into his chest. As she does so, the tod uses his claws to rip an arm of his t-shirt and bundles it to slide it in the collar

"There was nothing right about it. I sacrificed you-"

"I sacrificed myself."

"No ! I took the decision. I'm the one that took the shot."

"Then I forgive you."

Her paw grab the fabric and pulls it away from her neck. "You can't ! You don't remem-"

"I forgive you anyway."

"You ! Don't ! Remember !" She shouts at his face, getting zap at each word. "If you don't remember, then it's as if you hadn't lived it ! And you can't forgive me !"

"Or is it that you can't forgive yourself ?" Nick calmly argues back, making her look away in shame. "And whether or not I'd have lived it, do you think I'd ever accept that a mammal I care about would suffer or die for me ? I've seen enough of them… I lost too many. I'd turn savage and stay that way if it meant saving your life."

"You didn't turn savage. I turned you savage."

"Better you than anyone else." He shrugs.

"What about your kits ? You were ready to leave them behind ?" Her tone is accusatory, but he knows her anger isn't meant for him. It would make things far more easy if it was.

"It's not about who I leave behind, it's about who gets to stay alive."

"My life isn't worth more than yours !" She shouts getting zapped, gritting her teeth from the pain. The sad smile he sends her way is painful, but at least, she drove her point home.

"It is to me."

Judy's words get caught into her throat, as she feels his fingers wraps around the loose collar, while his lips collide with hers. She hears the collar beeping and zapping, and feels his jaw tense up as it does. "N-Nick-"

"Shut up." He breaths, kissing her again, electricity burning his paw.

"You're hurting yourself." She breaths, pulling back, but still accepting his embrace when he pins her against the wall.

"I don't care."

"N-Nick !" It's so hard not to give in. So hard not to let his lips capture hers again, and again, to refuse the caress of his tongue, the thumb running against her cheek. "Nick, stop, stop, please !"

That gets him to relent, but his paw remains wrapped around the device. "Let go."

"Not until this things gets off your neck."

"It's a symbol-"

"Fuck symbols. Fuck those things. I- I can't stand to see the mammals I love wearing them. I understand that you feel guilty. You can trust me when I say that I know the feeling. Please, get it off your neck."

"I deserve-"

"No. You don't deserve that. No one ever deserved that. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me." He pleads, putting a knee to ground. "Please take it off. Don't make me see you with it. It- It hurts me to see you wear it."

He's guilt tripping her, and they both know it. But it's the truth, and that too, they know.

"I wish there had been another way." She sniffles.

"Judy, if I had been in your place, If it was I that had needed to shoot you… I wouldn't have been able to hold that promise. It was… It was an impossible promise, and you held it anyway."

His paws are on her cheeks, as his gaze plunges into her. "You're stronger than I ever could wish to be. You don't deserve to feel that guilt."

Nick is amazed that she lets him use the cutting tool so close to her neck. As the device hits the floor, he engulfs into a warm hug. A quarter of second later, she's wailing in his chest.

He notices his tails wrapped around her ankles only after a few seconds, as his left paw strokes her head.

"I'm sorry." She sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"I'm always screwing up."

"No you're not. You're making everything better. You're my perfect beautiful bunny."

"Your ?" She utters in a tearful giggle.

"Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Though I did take you on a date."

She nods into his chest. "That's true. It was a nice date. Do you… Really want to be with me ? After I-"

"I think the only one you need forgiveness from is yourself." He smiles. "The only thing I regret about turning savage, is how much you're beating yourself about it."

"It's… It's the worst thing I ever did to another mammal."

"You're a saint, you know that, right ?"

She laughs again, less wetly than last time. "So that song..." She trails of hesitantly. "At the bar."

"I don't have a driving permit. It was very hyperbolic."

The bunny giggles, and the tod is glad his jokes had the intended effect. "But I do have feelings for you, Judith Laverne Hopps."

"How do you know my middle name ?"

"I pickpocket your wallet, remember ?" He grins.

"You're such a criminal. I have feelings for you too, Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

"Ooooh, look at you, miss detective."

Judy wishes they could remain like this forever, but they're kind of in the middle of a hallway, and were already lucky not to be interrupted until now. "I think… We should go back to your family."

"Yeah. We should. One last thing though."

His thumb wipes her eyes for the last remnants of her tears, and he then kisses her. It's not as heated or as desperate as before. It's just a confirmation of their feelings for one-another.


	35. Ready To Let Go

_Let's answer those comments then._

_Hello **DracoGuardian** , and don't worry about your english, as I bid you welcome from France ! Nick want to take the rest ?_

_"Sure." The tod answers. "And ooooh boi, I hop you're ready for a let down, because everything isn't fine quite yet. I don't disagree about Jack deserving a chance for redemption. I did my share of questionable things, and I seem to be getting past it. Well, **Confused Goatee** , I think we will soon know how things will unfold. Let's just hope that however the last loose ends get tied, they don't strangle anyone as they do so."_

* * *

 

Judy enters the Wilde's temporary home again, her collar off. John smiles as he sees her, and raises a brow when his eyes fall on their intertwined fingers.

"I see you managed to bring her around."

"I've always been good at talking." Nick smiles. "Is there a trash where we can throw this ? I don't ever want to see it again." He adds, showing the TAME collar he cut. His father grabs is and goes to throw in a bin that sits in a corner.

Judy feels a bit awkward, as all the gazes are focused on them. At least, Nick is grinning from ear to ear. She still feels uncomfortable, though, and lets go of his paw, putting her own in her pockets, trying to find something to cut through the growing tension.

She finds her phone and pulls it out. "Hey… Uh, I'm out of battery. Do you have a charger or something ?"

Before anyone can react, Vivienne jumps on her feet. "I have one."

"Oh… Uh..."

"Follow me."

They go to a corner of the room, and the vixen takes a charger from her bag and plugs it to a wall. The doe connects her phone to it and puts it on the carpeted floor near the wall.

Then, the vixen grabs her arm. "Can I talk to you for a second ?" She asks curtly.

"Uh, yes. Of course."

Judy's led to and adjacent room, that turns out to be a bathroom. Vivienne closes the door behind her and keeps her back toward her.

Well, it was senseless to hope not to get chewed out by the vixen again. Bracing herself, Judy exhales. At least, she isn't wearing the collar anymore.

The tension slowly grows, while the vixen doesn't say anything. Finally, Judy decides to try and defuse it.

"I'm sorry." They blurt at the same time, the vixen turning around.

"Wha-"

"You-"

Judy raises her paw to stop them from fumbling their words again, then points a finger toward the older mammal. "You first."

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. I… I needed a culprit and… It fell on you."

"Mrs Wilde-"

"Vivienne."

"Vivienne, you weren't wrong to see me as responsible. I could have done better. And if I had-"

"If you had, things might not have turned out like this."

"It doesn't really excuse-"

"That's true, but..." The vixen slowly exhales. "There's only one mammal that should truly be mad at you. And I already know he forgave you."

"He didn't remember."

"Be honest, do you really think it would make a difference ?"

The doe remains mute. There's a part of her that know the answer.

"I've… I've seen how he looks at you. It's the same way he looked at…" The vixen trails off and closes her eyes. "And I've seen you look at him the same way."

"Viv-"

The female fox lifts a paw. "I thought you had brought him along because you wanted a shield… I pretended to think that, really. But it wasn't that, wasn't it ?"

"No. He… We discovered the conspiracy together. He wanted to be there until the end, I think-"

"You couldn't say no."

"Yeah… I know- I knew then that it was a bad idea, but he felt like he had to. I couldn't refuse."

The vixen chuckles. "That's my son. Thinks everything is his responsibility. That he has to do everything."

"He's a bit stubborn, yes." Judy smiles.

Vivienne leans her back against the door. "That's an understatement… Anyway, I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"And I'm sor-"

"Stop apologising. It's behind us now. You made it right by revealing the truth, that's what matters. You made…" The vixen takes a couple of steps toward the bunny. "Today is the first time I saw him truly smile in such a long time… Be kind to him, he's been hurt before."

As the doe blushes, the vixen turns around and puts a paw on the doorknob, exiting the bathroom, and leaving Judy wide eyed.

Shaking her head, she goes to the sink to splash some water on her face, before going back into the bedroom.

"Everything alright, Carrots ?" Nick asks in low voice, as he was waiting for her near the door.

"Yeah. I think your mom isn't mad at me anymore. Though, I think she knows about us."

"Us as in 'us' ?"

"Yup."

"Ah. Well." He shrugs dismissively. "That's okay if we don't break it to my kids yet ? I'd like this all to be more stable. You know, solid bases, things like that."

"I could use that too." Judy smiles, before moving to her phone and turning it on. "For the world to be a little less hectic for a while."

As she finishes her sentence, her phone starts pinging madly, notification cropping from all of her texting apps. Her parents, colleagues, the chief… There's a text from Mr Big too, it seems the shrew wanted her to have his number as well. There are missed calls, as well as yaksak messages… At least the last ones from her cop colleagues and superior tell her that they have learned that she's in a safe place, and asking her to stay put.

As she absent-mindedly scrolls through the notifications, one stands out. It's from the mayor.

"Nick !" She calls as she reads it. The fox leans above her shoulder to read the message.

"So much for the world being less hectic." He states.

* * *

Mayor Swinton is pacing in her office. This went wrong. This went terribly wrong. Her city is in shambles, the predators are tearing down their collars, and she can't do anything.

Using the commotion as a distraction, her security detail brought her and a few of the other officials inside City Hall, where they'll be kept safe until things calm down outside.

A fourth of the ZPD are predators, and she doesn't need to to run polls to know they won't arrest their own. In fact, she's pretty they'll help the rebelling citizen evade the other officers.

"Mrs mayor ?" Calls her assistant through the door, knocking against it. "Mrs mayor the city needs you."

Yes, Bellwether, her loyal assistant. Together, they will find a solution to this situation. Bellwether…

"Y-yes, Dawn." She answers in a wavery voice. "Yes, I'll be out soon. I just- I need to think for a minute."

Resting both her hooves on her desk, she slowly exhales.

So, the savage state was a lie, and not only her assistant mayor knew about it, but she was an accomplice. Shouldn't she be arrested ? She doesn't necessarily carry the predators in her hearts, it was her campaign's bread and butter, but this ? Actually crafting evidence of their savage nature ? Turning them into an oppressed minority ?

This is a nightmare. This couldn't come at a worst moment. Things were going so well. She was rising again, she could have had a third term. But then, what about her citizen ? What about the predators ? She's their mayor too. She prided herself in being the mayor of the people. True, all her decisions weren't popular, but they were taken for the greater good.

And now… Now… They now of her anti-predators policies. They know what direction her government was taking. She could pretend that she simply followed her assistant's advice, and it isn't entirely wrong, but it would make her into a puppet… No… She has to admit to herself, she played right into the ewe's hooves. But what if they decide that she was in the know ? That she was collaborating with the conspiracy ?

She can't trust anyone, can she ?

Her thoughts swirl around minutes at a time, while she feels nausea rising.

She can't trust anyone. If predators weren't the enemy, then BellSec and Ramses Lab made sure to turn them into one. And they already showed they wouldn't let anything stop them to control the city. She has no allies, no ground to stand on. The citizens won't listen to her-

"Mrs mayor ?" Calls a deep voice from the other side of the door. "Mrs mayor, are you there ?"

She freezes. It's Lionheart ! There's an uncollared predator in city hall ! With shaky hooves, she tries to take out her phone. The device slips away from her sweaty palms, and hit the floor. A shriek escapes her lips as she tries to grab onto it.

"Mrs mayor ? Swinton, are you okay ?"

The door flies open, and her phone bounces to his feet. In front of his large stature, the sow takes a simple step backward, fear flashing on her features before she forces them to turn to neutral.

"Mrs Swinton ?" He asks. "Is everything alright ?"

The feline crouches and grabs her phone, the door closing behind him.

"So it is it." She says in a calm voice, standing as proud and tall as she can.

"It ?"

"You think you can topple my government with just a swipe of your claws."

Lionheart's eyes widen. She believes he's here to kill her ? He doesn't know if he should be more surprised about that, or that she's standing so calm and collected. He detects the tremble in her left hoof, a confirmation that she's indeed scared of him, but her gaze only communicate defiance and bravery.

"Mrs mayor, I'm not here to hurt you. Look, I still have my collar on." He says in a reassuring voice. What he doesn't say is that he disactivated the zapping function. It can only go yellow now.

Her eyes widen, as he reaches for her hoof and places her phone in it.

"You're not ?"

"Whether or not you would know about the Nighthowler conspiracy, wouldn't change the fact that I'm not here to kill you. I'm not the monster you seem to think predators are. In fact, very few correspond to that description."

She stares at him, her gaze level, gauging his words. "Do you believe that I knew ?"

"Judy thinks you didn't, Bellwether told her so herself."

"What are you doing here, then ?"

"Two things, actually." He says in a fangless smile. "First, to check on you. Which is now done."

"Why ?"

"For the second reason. Neither Ms Bellwhether, nor her security agents are to be trusted. They're in the process of putting this building on lockdown. They're already flushing out all predators employees and locking the exits."

It almost unhinges her jaw. They are supposed to be political opponents, yet he took it upon himself to come and tell her this. What game is he playing ? Is he actually playing one ? The lion has always been a formidable politician, able to strike the right chords of any mammal that would listen to him.

"And you're warning me."

"Shouldn't I ? You're in less danger than I am, but-"

There's a sudden knock on the door and the feline's eyes widen.

"Mrs Swinton ? This is Dawn. I have to talk to you, this is urgent."

Scanning the room for a place to hide.

Swinton hesitates. Can she trust the Lion ? To her knowledge, he was never disloyal to the government or the city.

If he had come to kill her or coax her into any decision, this discussion wouldn't have unfolded the same way. The least she can give him is the benefit of the doubt. And if Dawn and BellSec find him here, she suspects he'll be shot before being questionned.

"Behind the desk !" She hisses.

Rushing, he crouches behind it, careful not to let his mane or tail be seen.

"Come in." Calls Swinton.

The doors open, showing her ewe assistant, as well as two BellSec rams.

"What is it ?"

"The city is in chaos. We need to discuss what our plan of action will be."

Even now, it's hard for Swinton to believe that the short ewe in front of her could be one of the masterminds of a conspiracy that spanned generations. The evidence she saw is damning, but it's too much in contrast with the small prey's demeanour.

"What do you propose ?"

"Well… As you now know, the savage state was a lie. But it was necessary to maintain the illusion-"

"Spare me the philosophy please. I'm a politician, I can guess where this is going. Greater good, citizen's security. The well being of the many against the well being of the few. What I'm asking is : What is your plan ?"

The sow acts standoffish on purpose. The best way to know the truth is to state falls statements, most of the time, the mammal will correct them.

But Dawn doesn't. Instead squints her eyes. She always knew Swinton wasn't the kind of mammal that would let herself be blatantly manipulated. Nudged, yes, it worked like a charm for ten years."We need to declare a state of emergency. Right now the police is running amok. Prey and predators officers are in opposition, predators are getting rid of their collar. Misguided preys are standing with them… It's a mess. First thing we need to do is suspend all predator officers, so it will give the true peace officers leeway to squash this rebellion with proper force."

Swinton feels her hackles rise. Could the ewe be more obvious ? How much of a fool does she thinks she is.

"In essence, you want to further the divide between prey and predators, hoping they'll see your actions as necessary instead of how hateful and unjust they were. You want to use armed response instead of de-escalating in an attempt to legitimate your actions."

"To justify our actions." Reminds the ewe with the glimmer of a thin smile. "I'd call it damage control."

"I'd call it infamy."

The two female's gazes battle for a few seconds, until Bellwether emits a deep sigh. "I see they already got you. Boys, I fear the mayor succumbed to a predator attack, please make it believa-"

The desk takes off from the ground and flies above the pig, almost falling straight onto the sheep. One of them grabs the assistant mayor and rolls with her to the side, the other simply side steps and starts taking out his gun.

An ear-splitting roar erupts from Lionheart's throat, making his collar blare yellow, stunning the prey in the room. Grabbing the mayor's hoof, he pulls her out of her office.

"Run !" he orders.

Both of them rush through the hallways of city hall, lowering their head as they hear gunshots noise coming from behind them. Holes are punched into the wooden walls, glasses of framed pictures are exploding. The lion has to keep his pace low to allow the swine to follow him. Hurtling down the stairs, the lion shoves away a security sheep, trying, and failing to grab his weapon.

"They're going down ! Stop them !" Shrieks Bellwether.

Two levels lower, the exit is in sight, but so are the half-dozen sheep, ready to intercept them with their guns drawn.

"Watch out !" Roars the feline, his collar beeping, as he pounces to the mayor, rolling with her in a perpendicular corridor. "We're blocked ! What do we-"

"The panic rooms !" React the pig. "There's one next to my office !"

"Why didn't you say so !" The lion reacts.

"Excuse me for panicking ! You basically pulled me out of there !" She reacts hotly. "There's another one in the basement."

"It's worth a t-"

Seeing the sheep come at the corner, the feline grabs the swine to carry her. "Sorry mayor, it'll be quicker."

All the while, she takes out her phone. 911 doesn't result in anything, as it's already overwhelmed thanks to the city's chaos. Then she thinks of an alternative. "Hello ?" She says, as her call reaches voicemail. "Judy, it's me, mayor Swinton. Bellwether is trying to seize control of the city. She ordered her agents to kill me and Mr Lionheart ! She'll probably declare a state of emergency to get full powers ! We're going for the underground saferoom ! Please send help !" Then, for good measure, she sends her a quick text. "Dawn is trying to kill me. Seizing control of city. Try hiding in underground panic room."

While she calls for help, the lion tries dodging right and left to throw off their attackers' aim, but a bullet punches a hole in his shoulder, and another grazes in his ribs. Refusing to slow down, Lionheart turns at the next corner and finds the door leading to the stairs to the basement. Luckily, it's not guarded, but he can hear the cavalcade of hooved feet following him down.

"To the left !" Swinton shouts. "The metal door !"

Seeing it, his carrier rushes for it, stopped short of a couple of pace when an unbearable pain explodes in his upper left thigh. Falling, he spins in the mid-air not to crush his charge, and slides on his side up to the door, that whirs open. Swinton untangles herself from his arms and he expects her to just enter and close the door. Instead, she grabs his paw and pulls him. "Get in, you big lug ! They're almost upon us !"

Bullets fly around them. Concrete and cheap paint are ripped from the wall as he pushes himself forward and clears the door. Next thing, her hoof punches a large red button and the pulletproof door slides closed.

"Oh spirits !" She huffs. "They- They were trying to kill us !"

"Yes." The lion answers, out of breath. "They were."

There's sound of banging against the door, and the sow smirks. "They're never getting in like this. We're safe for now."

"Good" Lionheart tries to get up, but his leg won't respond.

Crawling to a wall, he rest his back against it, hissing when his injured shoulder touches it.

"You've been shot."

"Seems that way." He groans.

"Y-you're losing blood !" She panics. "Oh pen and mud !" Looking around, her eyes fall on a pharmacy. She rushes to it an opens it, taking out everything her hooves can carry.

"Helping a political opponent, Mrs Mayor ?" He smiles, holding his ribs.

"This is not a right moment for jokes." She hisses. "Get rid of your jacket, I can't do anything to help you with it in the way."

She has to help him out of it, his collar beeping at each of his movement.

"Maybe you should cap that collar. You were lucky not to be zapped up to now."

"It can't zap me. It's been modified. I'll take it off anyway."

"It what ? You wha-" Her breath hitches, as he unsheathed his claws. He groans in pain because of his shoulder, and she can see how much strength his has to put into it as his muscle bulge out. Finally the collar gives out, and the lion tosses it on the floor.

"Wha- How ?"

"I knew I couldn't get savage." He smiles. "I've known since… Well since officer Judy intruded Ramses Lab. Didn't want to get zapped over nothing."

"Ah… Well… Alright." She breathes. Objectively, there aren't any reasons to be more scared now that before, but an uncollared predator still screams danger.

"So, where do we start ?"

"The ribs are as good a place as any."

He's actually the one that does most of the work on that wound while she takes care of his shoulder. She only shaved around the wound and he put dressing over it, as the bullet bounced against the ribs and didn't stay in.

"I'm going to have to dig in." The sow says, standing on a stool behind him.

"Alright, on three. One… Two- Ow, ow, ow !"

"Sorry, I panicked." She apologises.

"Don't stop ! Take this thing out, now that you're- of FUCK !"

"Got it !"

"Thanks. And sorry for the language." He groans in pain.

"It's quite alright. You've been shot after all. I'll try to sew it shut."

"Erh… Do you actually know how to do that ?"

"No, but you're bleeding, so..."

With a sigh, he hands her the kit and hears her fumble in it. "It might sting a bit."

"Have you disinfected the wound ?" There are a few seconds of silence, and the feline lets escape a chuckle. "You're not as calm and collected as you usually are, Mrs mayor."

"Yes, well… I usually don't get shot at." She huffs, trying to regain some dignity. "I usually don't have my hooves covered in blood, and I usually don't have to sew my colleagues wound." Her voice's wavering fades out as it turns back to conversational. "So no, I'm not calm and collected. If you really want to know, I'm freaking out."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. Ow !"

"I told you it would sting."

Each prick of the needle makes him wince, but he manages not to move.

"It's done."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, it'll leave a mark. Now, about your leg."

The feline feels his face heating up a bit. Getting rid of his vest and shirts was fine. Losing his pants is another thing altogether. "It's okay. It's not that painful."

"Councillor Lionheart, you're bleeding. And contrary to the two other shot, this one actually made you fall. It's not fine."

Getting help about getting bare chested wasn't embarrassing. Having the mayor pull down his pants is, though. At least he manages to open his belt on his own. Rolling over, he lets her pull his boxer-short upward and inspect the wound.

"I want to stress that I know nothing of bullet wound, but this one seems to have lodged itself quite far."

"Yeah, I can feel it. I'd appreciate if we left it to a mammal with the right qualification."

"Glad we're on the same page. I really didn't want to dig into that. I'll bandage it tight to stop the bleeding."

Lionheart groans in pain as she does so, and rolls to his side once she has done her job. The good news is that he can move his knee and foot. Trying to bend the leg, however, is agonising. Doable, he's sure of it, but still agonising.

Only now can he take in their surrounding. The panic room has been built to house a single megafauna sized mammal, but not to truly accommodate them. There's a bed in a corner, as well as what he guesses are composting toilets. There's also a desk and a chair, as well as a phone on the wall, and a cupboard under the first aid cabinet. The furniture, as a whole, looks like it comes from the fifties.

"I think I'll try calling for help again." States Swinton, taking out her phone. "No reception. Of course, we're underground."

"What about the phone on the wall ?" Suggests the feline.

"Guess we can try to call-"

The light suddenly turns off.

"Figures." Lionheart groans.

"Mr Lionheart ?" Calls the mayor. "I can't see you."

"I can. I'm a meter to your left. Extending my paw toward you."

Her hoof reaches for him and grabs it. "Alright..."

"I'm going to try to get up and grab the phone to call for help. Could you bring me the chair ?"

"I can't see it."

"I'll guide you. Two meters in this direction." He instructs, pointing her hoof toward it. She moves and almost stumble on it, before grabbing it and sliding it back.

"Here, I'm here, Mrs Mayor." He says.

Seizing the back of the chair, he pulls himself upward, avoiding to use his injured leg. Then he grabs the phone and puts it to his ear. No tone. "Well… It doesn't work."

"Mr Lionheart ?" The sow calls, reaching around her. "Mr- Mr Lionheart ?" There's an edge to her voice. It seems that the darkness is getting to her. It seems that she can't quite cope with the loss of one of her senses.

"I'm here, Mayor." He says, before realising they're both idiots, and using his own phone as a flashlight.

"Oh. Right. How… How are you so calm ?"

"Well… I guess a lifetime of having to keep my emotions in check helps."

Her expression darkens, but she doesn't say anything. Despite the precarious situation they're in, she still tries to retain her dignity. She's not the one in her boxer-shorts in front of her political opponent.

"I think I'm going to try and lie on the bed."

"Do you need some help to get there ?"

"I'd appreciate it."

The sow goes to him and lets him rest his paw on her shoulder. Two steps are enough for the feline to realise that he can't put his weight on her. She's doing her best, though, so he's not going to tell her. Finally, he reaches the bed and let himself fall on it, a bit too violently, as his leg painfully points out.

"Are you okay ?" She asks, as he groans in pain.

"Yeah, just being a moron."

Resting his head on the old pillow, she notices that the pig just stands there awkwardly.

"Maybe you should sit. There's enough space on the edge of the bed if I scoot over."

"It's fine, councillor."

"Mayor, we might be here for quite a while. You should make yourself comfortable. Also, I think we can lose the honorific."

"Alright, Mr Lionheart." She agrees, reaching for the edge of the bed and sitting on it and resting her back on the wall.

Pulling a corner of the cover, he places it over her legs. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And when I said losing the honorific, I meant that you can call me Leodore."

"I'm not sure it would be proper."

"Your hooves are covered in my blood. We're wayyyy past proper. Also, sorry for making you get up again, but I wouldn't be against painkillers if there are any available."

Hopping down from the bed, she lets the light of her own phone guide her. She finds the medicine she dropped to the floor and picks up some painkillers. As she does so, she hears a weird noise coming from the door. She places her ear against it, and realises that the noise actually comes from it, near the ground.

"What is it ?" Asks the large feline.

"There's a weird noise… Like a murmur or a blast of air." She explains. "It's really weird… The metal is getting- Oh no."

"What ?"

"They're trying to cut their way in with a blowtorch."

* * *

Judy tries calling 911, but the lines are overcrowded. She tries the chief, but he doesn't answer. So her attention turns to YaksApp. She taps her screen a few times and soon, a mammal answers her call.

"Hey Judy. We got word from Koslov, glad you're okay." Comes Clawhauser voice. "Sorry, I can't give you much time, I'm trying monitor everything, and it's wild out there."

"Ben, where's the chief ?"

"On the field, trying to help contain the riots. I have eyes on him."

"Riots ?" Judy reacts. "This bad ?"

"Turn on your TV, you'll see."

Judy turns to the Wildes. "Turn on the TV. I need to see what's going on out there."

John nods and pushes a button on the device. The screen lights up to show a video taken from a helicopter, showing City Hall Plaza, black with mammal. It's not riots per se, but there's fighting, and she can hear the chanting "Justice for predators ! Justice for all !". The idea of using the word justice first came from Lionheart, to pull as much mammal on their side as they could, and make it obvious that being on the opposing side meant being on the side of injustice. It's manipulative, really, but they needed all the advantages they could get.

"Oh… Wow. That's..."

"A lot. Yeah. I'm sorry, I really need to-"

"Wait wait wait ! Do you know if they captured Bellwether ? Or which of the conspirators were arrested ?"

"We had small teams ready to act all over Zootopia, so we caught a few. But no, Dawn Bellwether, as well as a lot of other suspects, kind of disappeared in the middle of the commotion. But we'll get her even-"

"She's in City Hall !"

"Yeah, figures, the building's on lockdown. There weren't much other places she could go and hi-"

"She tried to eliminate Lionheart and the mayor ! They're in there with her and BellSec agents !"

"What ?" There's a short silence, followed by frantic key tapping. "Okay, I'm gonna add the chief to this conversation."

"Ben ? I'm kind of in the middle of something !" Shouts the chief in their ear, trying to cover the noise of the crowd around him. "Back off ! Back off from the steps and return to your homes !"

"Chief, Bellwether is in City Hall !"

"I figured as much, but my arms are full at the moment. Once this crowd clears out, we'll be able to do something about it. I think we stirred things more than we antici-"

"I received a message from the mayor. Lionheart and Swinton are locked in there with her and BellSec ! They're trying to eliminate them !" Shouts Judy.

"This is getting out of hoof ! Do you think they got to a panic room ?"

"It said they tried, but I didn't get any message after that."

For a while the sound of the crowd is all they can hear. "Okay." Comes the chief's voice after a time. "I can… I'll assemble a team and get in there."

"I have my equipment, chief." States the bunny. "If I find transportation-"

"That's a negative. You're not getting through that crowd, and even if you were, I need officer that's been trained in SWAT tactics. I'm sorry Hopps, but you're out on this one."

"Chief, you're going to need all the help you can get ! I'm coming, and this is final !"

There's a shot pause, before the chief talks again. "I can't keep you from coming here, but we can't afford to wait for you. You'll have to find your own way here."

"I can do that."

"Great." The buffalo says in a tone that suggests it's anything but. "Bogo out."

The doe sighs as the buffalo disconnects. "I'm sorry for that, Judy." Says Ben.

"It's fine Ben. I expected it. Talk to you later."

She taps the red icon and pockets her phone with a determined expression.

"You're going, then." The fox states without an ounce of surprise.

"I'm not going to sit idly while innocent mammals are in danger."

"You're stuck here, though. And going through the riots-"

"I'll worry about that later." She states, moving for the door.

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm going to see Jack."

\- 1 -

Nick behind her, the doe enters the underground levels. The naked light bulbs project sharp shadows on the concrete walls, and the polar bear still stands guard near the only occupied cell.

The buck raises his head as he notices the pair of mammals.

"Hey guys. The news is going crazy with your speech, Judy." He smiles, pointing at the TV while lowering its volume. "I guess this is soon to be over."

"There's a last thing to do before the end. We need to stop Bellwether."

"I suppose, though she wasn't the sole mind of this whole conspiracy." He chuckles. "Glad that it'll all be over."

"You're not worried over you own fate ?" Asks Nick.

The buck shrugs. "Don't think you can do much worse to me than make me live with everything I did."

"That's… Bleak." Judy sighs. "Anyway, sorry to cut this short but-"

"Wait, is that Bellwether on the screen ?" Reacts Nick, suddenly pointing at the TV. The ewe is filming herself, probably with her own phone. The picture is grainy and slightly shaky, but it's hard not to recognise her. "Jack, turn up the volume !"

As the lagomorph executes the order, they can hear the ewe's voice growing louder.

"...Sad to report that Mayor Swinton has been killed in a vicious attack, perpetrated by councillor Lionheart. We believe that he tried to coax her into obeying him through violence." The camera turns to show a white sheet stained with blood, gored limbs sticking out of it. "Unfortunately, the lion managed to escape us, and is currently hiding somewhere in City Hall. Given that the building is currently on lockdown, my own security will have to protect us from him and the other predators trapped in her with us. Since I am now acting mayor, I declare the state of emergency, allowing myself full power, effective immediately. My first order is for all predator police officers to be suspended. Anyone of them seen wearing the uniform and carrying a badge and weapon must surrender them, and failing to, will be dealt with, with appropriate force. Judith Laverne Hopps, as well as Nicholas Piberius Wilde are both guilty of conspiring against the city and its government and are hearby-"

Jack cuts the audio and roll this eyes. "What a bitch."

"Think this was really Swinton ?" Judy asks.

"No idea. It was a pig, that's for sure."

Using her phone, she fires a text to the pig, but no answer seems to come.

"I need to get in here." The doe states. "Jack, is there a way in that you know of ?"

"Yeah, even on lockdown, I could get in. Larger mammals, though..."

"Then tell me how."

"You'll need to access the roof, but there's a whole lot of security systems to bypass. Honestly, it's hard to explain without showing you."

"Can you try ?"

"Depends, do you have a black board and two hours ?"

Judy sighs. There aren't a lot of solution to this problem. "Alright you're coming with me, but you're keeping the collar on."

"The bunny isn't going anywhere." Intervenes the guard.

"You saw what she did to a savage polar bear. Be careful, buddy, she's armed this time." Jack grins, while the ursid gives Judy and uncertain look, mirrored by the doe. The shock therapy she used at Nick's did its work but she still doesn't feel ready to fight a polar bear yet.

"I'm not going to fight him, I'll just ask Koslov to release you."

"And what if he disagrees ?" Jack asks.

"I'll improvise." Nick grins.

\- 2 -

Judy and Nick are making their ways toward Koslov's office, when they heare a voice calling them from behind. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, they turn around to see a fennec fox wearing a tank top and cargo pants, and a weasel wearing a police uniform.

"Hey, bunny-two-shoes." Smiles Finnick before turning his attention to Nick. "Ya could've told me ya were back, dickhead."

"Ooooh, you were worried for your daddy, shortsta-"

The fennec fox jumps up and delivers a hook to his lower jaw.

"Of course I was fuckin' worried, you shitlord ! Ya turned savage, and then, the moment yer back ya get captured ! I swear to da fuckin' spirits, yer doin' just to fuck wid' us ! I had to outrun a fuckin' herd of BellSec shitwipes to get yer family to safety, and to handle the shitpie father of your godson ! D'ya know how fucked up the situation was while ya were gnawin' on whatever meat they were tossin' at you in the savage ward ? Do ya realise what I, or the bunny, or what you family went through 'cause of your fuckin' sacrificin' hero complex ? So dontchu fuckin' wear that shitty smug grin when I tell ya that yeah, we were fuckin' worried, okay ?"

Nick wipes his split lip, crooked by the corner of an apologetic smile. "Sorry, buddy, I didn't think-"

"Yeah, well, that's the fuckin' problem okay ? Ya didn't think. You just told yerself 'hey, let's see if I can get away with that shit, like the 99 other percents of the shit I do.' Ya lost FIVE FUCKIN' YEARS OF YOUR LIFE ON THOSE REMAINING 1 PERCENT, YA MORON ! Ya really think ya had to gamble THE FUCKIN' REST ?"

"I didn't..." The tod exhales. "I'm sorry. There wasn't any other way."

"Well, your only way almost cost me my best friend okay ? It almost cost Honey the only person that can really handle her, because I'm tryin' my best, but I'm still doin' a piss poor job at it. And it almost cost your family another of its members. And I know it's fucked they're the last ones I'm citing, but at least your parents aren't fuck ups. They could cope without you."

Nick almost goes for a hug, because he feels like the fennec fox needs one. But he reacts poorly to that from mammals of the same sex, so instead he pats his shoulder. "Finn… While it moves me that you'd miss me that much if I was… Gone, I'm pretty sure you and Honey would be fine."

"And you gotta stop thinking the world would be fine without you, because I gotta fucking long list of all the mammals that'd disagree with that."

Nick's smile widens a bit, while Finnick shrugs away his paw. "Enough of yer touchy feely shit."

"Hopps, Wilde." Utters Reggie. "Thanks for bringing back my uncle. And I didn't say it before, but sorry for thinking you had something to do with his disappearance."

"You know..." The tod begins with a thin smile. "It feels really weird to have a uniform apologising to me."

The doe gives him an elbow nudge and the fox snorts.

"Anyway, I s'pose yer here 'cause ya got business wid the big guy ?" Asks Funnick.

"Yup."

"You too want to get to City hall ?" Asks the mustelid.

"Yeah." Confirms Judy.

"Did your chief try to bench you too ?"

"Pretty much."

The weasel smiles. "Yeah. Well, I just got back from the hospital. I was in the decoy team, playin' my uncle's role, and Blackfur thinks I did enough. As if they had nearly enough mammal power out there to deal with the craziness in the street."

"Shall we go, then ?" Nick asks. "We have a plan-"

"We do ?" Judy asks, cutting him.

"I always have a plan. All we need are a couple of things from Koslov."

\- 3 -

"Bunny is joking, right ?"

They're standing in a richly decorated office, with a massive wooden desk in the middle, on which the polar bear is leaning.

"I need Jack out of his cell and his security jammer."

"I'm not freeing killer bunny. He is dangerous."

"I'm dangerous. I'll reign him in, and he'll be keeping the collar on." The doe retorts. "And I need him to get into City Hall and save Lionheart and the mayor. He's the only mammal I know that can get me in through the lockdown."

"Is cop business. Pretty sure they have equipment."

"The ZPD is occupied with the riot ! I can't just wait here for things to settle down."

"We knew mammals might be hurt. We stick to plan, wait for things to settle, let buffalo and panda chief make arrests with officers."

The doe crosses her arms. "I'm a ZPD officer too. With or without Jack, I'll get out there."

"I can't let-"

"Oh, are we your prisoners again ?" Nick asks snidely. "I thought we were past that."

The ursid winces. "Isn't like that."

"Oh, really ?"

"Is for safety."

"Seems like you forgot Carrots' constant disregard for that sort of commodity."

Nick aims a wink to doe, who smiles a him in return. "Mr Koslov, I'm going to City Hall, and I'm bringing Jack with me. Are you going to let us go or not ?"

The polar bear gives them a long stare, and finally sighs. "I will not stop you. I will not help either."

"S'fine, we'll use my-"

"I'm taking back the van." The polar tells Finnick.

"What ? You piece of-"

"What about Jack ?" Judy cuts. "Can we take him with us ?"

"You brought him here. If you want him take him. But as I said, I will not help."

"It's fine." Judy smiles. "We're going to need his security jammer too. I was the one that brought it to you too, wasn't I ?"

The ursid scowls. "I'll have it brought to you."

"Then, there's one last thing to discuss. Who's coming ?"

"I am." States Reggie. "I have my equipment and everything."

"I am too. I got that feelin' it ain't gonna be a subtle thing."

"Do you know how to handle yourself ?" The doe asks. "This will probably end up in a firefight."

"Bunny, I wos' shootin' guns before you were born, though I'm better wid' a baseball bat. I've seen my share of scraps, I ain't scared of violence. Plus, I'm a pretty small target. They never see it comin'."

"Well, I'm coming too, obviously." Says Nick.

"Nah, yer not."

"I don't think you get the final say."

"He's right." Judy says. "I do. And you're not coming."

"What ?"

"I'm sorry Nick, but this has nothing to do with you. I'm not letting you risk your life again."

The tod frowns. "I thought we went over this already. I don't need you to protect me."

"Last time, you ended up-"

"It won't be like last time;"

"You're right. This time, we won't be able to talk our way out of it. I'm sorry, Nick. You're not coming with us."

Nick's scowl deepens. "You're not going in here alone."

"I'm not. Reggie and Finnick will be there."

"You can't go without me."

"I can, and I am."

"And if something happens ? What if you get hurt ? Or what if you get separated ? What if you- What if you die ?"

"Then you'll be safe while it happens."

"Don't you get it ?" He shouts. "I don't care about that ! I can't lose mammal I care about again !"

"And neither can I !" She retorts in the same tone.

"I didn't die."

"It was too close. I'm not taking this risk again. Nick, you have a family, you need to stop running into danger. You need to stop running, period."

Nick opens his mouth, and sand-furred paw goes to rest on his forearm. "Dude, don't say something ya'll regret. Ya know she's right."

"Finn, come on-"

"Yer children need ya. Yer family needs ya. Ya don't need to go, or to run into danger-"

"Neither do you !"

"Yeah, maybe, but I can handle myself better'n you. There aren't mammals I got responsibility towards."

"What about honey ?" Nick shoots.

"That's fuckin' low, you know that, right ? I ain't runnin' from her. We're both fucked up, and she needs more'n just me. Hell, I wonder if I'm not enabling her half the time. But that ain't the point right now. The point's ya, tryin' to run face first into danger, as if it didn't matter what happened to ya. Well, it does matter. Leaving a wad of cash each month' to yer 'rent ain't bein' a dad. Bein' there for Lucy and Robin is. So yer gonna put your big boy pants on, and for once in yer fuckin' life, ya gonna choose to do what you hafta, instead of what ya wanna."

Nick's face goes through several expressions, probably showing his whole repertoire, before whiping toward Judy, as he takes a step towards her. "Promise me you'll come back."

"Nick, I can't-"

"Promise me."

"I… I'll be back. I promise."

Then, the tod smiles, and leans forward, putting a paw to her cheek. Reggie's jaw falls slack as they kiss. Finnick simply smirks, and Koslov's eyes widen.

"You guys are-"

"Undefined yet." Nick completes for the mustelid. "Now, last question, how do you intend to get to City Hall ?" He asks the doe.

"How fast do you think Mr Big could get us a helicopter ?"

"Pretty fast."

"Then I have a favour to cash in."

\- 4 -

As the call to the mob boss ends, Judy slips her phone back into her pocket. They exit the polar bear's office to go grab the buck before leaving.

"I think I'm gonna go wait for you with my family." Nick utters, half-way to their goal. "Not very good at good byes."

"I hope I still get a kiss."

"Of course you do." He smiles, giving her a gentle kiss. "You better come back." He whispers before leaving.

Still blushing, Judy resumes her trip, followed by the two predators. When they get to the underground level, they're surprised to see the polar bear guard casually leaning against a wall, staring at his phone. He looks up to see them and smiles. "I got a text from the boss." He says in a low voice. "But your buck's kind of occupied at the moment."

Raising a brow, Judy rounds the corner, her eyes widening at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Skye, what the fuck ?" Barks Finnick.

* * *

Fifteen minutes tick by after Judy has left until the buck's large ears catches the sound of light footsteps approaching. The last time her heard them, it left him with shattered pieces in his chest. He hates the part of himself that is foolish enough to hope.

He's still leaning against the bar, his paw hanging out of them when skye stops in front of him. She looks up to the polar bear guarding the cell as she stops in front of its door. "Can you give us a moment ?" With a roll of his eyes, the bear walks away.

"Be careful."

The buck keeps his eyes down, bracing himself for whatever will happen next.

"Jack, look at me."

He closes his eyes, and the collar beeps yellow.

"Look at me."

It feels like an invisible paw is forcing him to turn. He looks up, his eyes roaming on her usual blue overalls.

"I need to know something."

He nods.

"Did you know I knew Nick ?"

"Nick… You mean Wilde ? No."

She takes a step toward the door, her face so close to his, her gaze holding his.

"Swear it."

"I didn't know you knew Nick. I swear it."

There's a twitch in her tail as she blinks.

"And why were you working for BellSec ?"

"They… Gave me a chance."

"A chance ?"

"Yeah… It feels so stupid now, but years ago, I wanted to be a cop. Being a bunny and all, it didn't pan out. So BellSec hired me. Then… The mammal I was supposed to protected got murdered. Gored. It fucked me up, bad. And the predator that did it was going to get away with it. BellSec gave me the opportunity to prevent it."

"And you killed him."

"Him and the judge that acquitted him. And then… There were other injustices. And secrets to protect… And then I… I lost touch with the reason why it started."

"You- You lost touch ? That's your excuse ?"

"That not an excuse, it's just what it is. I thought I was making this city better ! I was doing the dirty work so that it could be at peace."

"And you truly believed that ?"

"I did at first. And then… I started having doubts."

"But you still let them use you."

The buck bows his head. He did, didn't he ?

"You let them use you, and for what ?" She says, her voice slowly rising. "How did you justify it ? Being their tool, their slave ? How did-"

"That's all I ever was !" He says between clenched teeth, the collar turning yellow. "I was always a tool. To my bosses, to you… What does it matter ? I have lost everything, every principle I've built my life upon… I can't be their tool anymore, but that's all I ever was… That's what I am."

Daring to look up, the buck flinches under her look of pity. He wishes he didn't care anymore, but he still does.

"I know you were only using me, you know ?" He whispers.

Skye's paw tenses up. Even after he accepted his feelings for her, even after he broke down for the first time and told her he wanted more than just sex, she kept using him. He was using her too, wasn't he ? That's what she believed, what she told herself.

"Maybe you liked me a bit, and that was enough for me." If she's going to hate him either way, he can as well tell her how he felt. "I was okay just being near you, even if it was just as a tool, a toy. It made me feel alive, more than just a husk." He thought he could keep it at bay, it seems he won't be able to. Tears start to stream down. His collar zaps him and he coughs.

"I know you didn't love me, I know that. I was never anything else than a tool to you, I know that ! Why would it ever be different ?" The collar zaps him again, making him hunch in pain. "I know that… I'm just a tool. It's all that I am. It's all that I can be." He's holding himself to the bars, his forehead leaning against one. "That's why I want to help. If I can only be a tool, then I want to be used by the right paws."

The buck hears a click, followed by the sound of plastic and metal hitting the ground. His neck suddenly feels lighter.

A firm paw grabs his collar and pulls him up from the ground and toward the cage bars, pressing him against them. Their snouts almost touch, and he can hear her low snarl.

"What are you doing ?"

"Shut up."

"Skye-"

"You're fucking pathetic, you know that ?" She spits

"I know-"

"Shut up !" She seethes. "J-just shut up ! You're a monster, and a killer !"

"Skye-"

He can feel her tremble, as his feet touch the ground. She sinks down and brings him with her, both sliding against the bars.

"I'm trying, I'm really trying ! I can't forgive you, but I can't- I… Can't. I can't hate you either."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't ! Don't you fucking say it ! You have no right to say it..." She looks up at him, her face contorted by anger, slowly melting into sadness and resignation.

Not knowing what to do, the bug grabs one of the paw on his collar, stroking her fur.

"What are you doing ?"

"Trying to comfort you. I'm shit at it, I know."

The vixen starts laughing, resting her head against the bars.

"You don't make sense. You killed mammals, predators, like me, knowing it was wrong, and you're trying to comfort me. How do you reconcile those two things ?"

"I don't. I just want to be there for you. I want to be with you."

"Even after I treated you like dirt, after I insulted you, after I hit you, after I used you ?"

"Your hurt me more by telling me to leave."

And how can he say it with a smile ? It makes her want to punch him again. It makes her want to hug him. "You're so… Damaged."

Jack chuckles through his tears. "Well, that's what happened to tools when they're used a lot."

The vixen grabs the paw that strokes her fur, pulling him closer to the bars again.

"Have you ever wanted to be something else ?"

"Only every day since I met you."

The lips against his makes him think the collar is back on. She painfully presses him against the bar, but it's nothing compared to what's happening in his brain.

"Skye-"

"It doesn't mean I'm forgiving you." She breathes.

Her words hurt, but the way she kisses him, the way she presses them together, it's hard to act as if it mattered.

They both get more and more daring, and soon, the buck finds himself out of his t-shirt, while her own tank top has been rolled up, letting his paws explore and caress her torso and back.

She's in the process of getting him out of his pants when a voice interrupts them.

"Skye, what the fuck ?"

They turn toward the origin of the sound to see a bunny and weasel officers, as well a fennec fox and polar bear staring at them. The only one that doesn't look too surprised is the ursid.

"Oh..." She reacts with mild embarrassment. "Could you three come back in about twenty minutes ?"

"Nah we can't. We need that buck right now." Finnick answers. "Fuck, izat the new trend, bunnies and foxes boning each other ?"

Judy's face heats up but she doesn't say anything.

"We weren't boning. Yet." Skye answers, rolling back her top. "What do you need him for anyway ?"

"We got mammals to rescue at city hall, and he's the only one we know that can get us through the lockdown. We're here to get him outta that cell and… Ya took down his collar ?"

"I was the one that put it there to begin with."

All the while, the polar bear has approached the cell and taken out the keys. "So, do I open the door or not."

"Maybe he should put that thing back on first." Finnick suggests.

Jack picks up the collar, but Skye snatches it from his paws. "Not gonna happen. If you're going into trouble, I doubt it's a good idea to have one of you hindered by one of those things."

"Yeah, but he's dangerous."

"Then cuff him. At least he'll still be able to run."

Judy and Reggie swap a glance. It seems like a good compromise. Taking out her cuffs, the doe passes them through the bars. "Turn around."

His paws in his back, the bracelets are thrown around them and locked.

"Okay, we need to go now. Big's helo could be here any minute. We can't lose a moment."

The door opens, and Jack steps out, the doe's paw immediately going to rest on his shoulder. "I suppose you two made up." She tells him with a little smile.

"Not by a long shot." Intervenes the vixen, before planting herself in front of him. "And don't even think to die out there. You don't get any easy way out."

"I think we both agree on that."

Then, she grabs his collar and pulls him up, giving him one last kiss before walking away.

"Well, that was weird." States Reggie. "Now can we go ?"

"Yeah, we've wasted too much time." Finnick says.

"Actually, I think we could make a detour on our way to City Hall." Smiles Jack. "I got an equipment cache in Sahara Square, I'd rather wear a bulletproof vest if we're going to be in the line of fire. And might even have a couple of things you guys could use."

\- 1 -

As they near City Hall, the mustelid's radio comes to life. "Call to all units, officer down at City Hall ! I repeat, officer down at City Hall !"

"It's Wolford !" Judy reacts, grabbing Reggie's radio to answer, but another voice she doesn't know answers before she can.

"We can't reach you through the crowd, 39W8, you're going to have to stabilise the vic-"

"I don't care ! Get through the crowd if you have to ! We need EMTs ! Now !"

"It'll take at least half an hour. All our helos are out taking care of wounded mammals throughout the cit-"

"We don't have half an hour !" The wolf cuts. "We need evac now !"

"And we can't provide it ! 39W8 ? Do you receive ? 39W8, are you there ?"

Judy looks at Jack, Reggie and Finnick, before shouting at the squirrel pilot. "We need to go faster !"

"We're here ! Where do I set you down ?"

"On the roof !" Jack answers.

Only a couple of minutes later, the flying vehicle is hovering over City Hall. Judy throws a rope down. Finnick clad in a bulletproof vest only a little too big for him, a gun, a tranq gun, and a baseball bat on his back, hops down, followed by Reggie.

"Are you going to untie me for this ?" Jack asks, right before Judy slings him over her shoulder.

"You're not that heavy." She smiles, jumping down, letting the reinforced gloves she took in his cache heat up as she slows down her fall by holding the rope.

Her feet hit the tiles and she set him down. "Where to ?" She asks.

"Through there." He says, pointing at a ventilation unit with his chin. "Take away the casing and we can slide down to the attic. The screws are fake, you can just pull it."

Finnick is surprise when the metal panel simply pivots on hidden hinges. "Is that something BellSec put there ?"

"What do you think ? I think you also should turn on my security jammer."

The doe takes the device out of her pocket and flicks the switch. A light turns green.

"What's the plan ?" Reggie asks. Judy blinks, realising she's the one calling the shots.

"I think we need to rejoin our colleagues and help them out. Then we find out what happened to Lionheart and the mayor."

"Okay. Let's go then."

"And we just get down there ? Isn't there a ladder ?" Finnick asks.

"It's not high, just jump and roll."

Finnick groans and pulls out his torch, before letting himself fall. "The buck's right ! It's like two meters high."

"Will you need to have your paws free for this ?" Judy asks.

"No, I can manage."

"Then you're next."

The buck sits on the edge over the darkness and squints his eyes, before passing his second leg and letting himself fall. As he hits the floor, he rolls and gets back up.

"You okay down there ?" Judy calls.

"I'm good. I don't think anyone heard us, though I hear gunshots coming from inside."

Reggie's radio comes to life again. " To all units ! The chief is wounded !" Judy recognises Clawhauser's panicked voice. "I repeat, the chief is wounded ! We need EMT's at City Hall !"

"We need to get down there, now !" The doe shouts, before leaping in.

* * *

It feels weird for the doe to be on the field while he stays behind. Nick pushes the door of his families home to see them still sitting on the bed, the kits in their grandparents arms.

"Son !" Reacts John. "You're- Did you need something before leaving ?"

"I'm not leaving. I can't."

His parents stare at him, as Nick scratches the back of his head.

"Kids… Could you come here please ?" He asks, waving at them to approach him. They give each other a puzzled look before complying. As they reach, he puts a knee to the ground, and a paw on each of their shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"About what daddy ?" Asks Robin.

"About… Not being with you enough. About…" With a deep sigh, the tod looks for his word. "I love you two. I always have, always will. But you need to understand that for most of his life, your father has been a big dumdum. He's made lots of mistakes. For now on, I won't leave you- I mean, I won't be here at school, and I'll have to work, but I'll be home to wait for you, and to help you with your homework, and bring you to whatever sport you do."

"Really ?" Asks Lucy.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want, if you'd rather-"

"YES !" Shouts his son, pumping his arms up. "Dad's staying with us !"

"Guys, is it okay if I crash on your couch for a while ?" Nick asks his parents before a realisation dawns on him. "I still don't have custody… That's actually going to be a long while."

"Of course, son." Smiles his mother moving to give him a hug. "You can stay as long as you need."

"You say that now, but I'm pretty sure you'll want to kick me out in a week." He grins as his father joins them.

After a while, there's knock on the door. Nick lifts a brow and moves to open it, to see a couple of otter, holding paws with a pair of kits.

"Octavia ? Emmitt ? Did you-"

A second later, Nick find himself with an armful of otters. "Thank you. Thank you for saving us-"

"Uh… Thanks, but Judy pretty much did all the heavy lifting."

"We couldn't find her." Admits the male otter, straightening his glass. "And we know you still helped a lot. Hell, you even went savage for all our sakes ! Where is she by the way, we want to thank her too."

"She's… Back out there, doing her job." Nick admits, a bit ashamed that he isn't with her to watch her back.

"Oh… Well, there's a small gathering downstairs if you want. There's a big TV screen to follow the event outside, and there's food too."

The tod wants to decline, but his stomach chooses this moment to make known that it still exists. "Are you coming, guys ?" Nick asks his family.

"Of course."

His kits paws naturally comes to grab his, and he feels a bit inadequate. He spent years not being a dad, and he feels like he's reaping the benefit of his own parents' hard work. Giving a glance behind him, he sees his mother and father with grin on their faces. At least they don't feel that way.

Following the Otterton's, they end up in a place between containers and tents, under the high roof of the hangar, where tables have been set up. The tod grins when he sees all the mammals there. Manchas, Morris-

"Hey, dude !" Comes a voice from behind him, followed by a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Nick's eyes roam over the weasel.

"Hey Q… Duke." The tod answers. "How are you doing ?"

"Pretty good, being not savage an' everytin'." The mustelid grin. "Ya did a brilliant job with the planning there."

"Well, of course. Are you even surprised ?"

"Should learn not to be. Beer ?" He proposes, producing a can.

"Kits, wanna go play with children your age ?" Nick asks his kits, pointing at a group of prey.

"Can we ?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't do anything I wouldn't."

As they get out of earshot, Duke chuckles. "I ain't sure it's good parenting advice."

"I'm still learning." The tod answer, taking the can and opening it with a claw. "Glad to see you in one piece."

"Thanks. Glad this nightmare is over."

Nick's expression darkens, uttering foreboding words. "I doubt it's over yet."


	36. Battle for the Future

_Nick, are you taking this ?_

_"Gladly. Well, **Confused Goatee** , I don't know Reggie that well, but I think he was more surprised about which mammals are getting it on than what species they were. I'm glad mom could forgive Judy, and I'm also glad Finn and Judy talked me into stopping to be an idiot. As for Jack and Skye... I don't know the buck, but I know the vixen pretty well. All I'm going to say is that "I don't hate you" is probably the closest she can go to admitting she remotely likes someone. I don't think any of the two are actually being rational here, especially not her. Yeah, **DracoGuardian** , it's always nice to see people realising they were wrong, I hope Judy and the others will arrive on time too."_

* * *

 

The chief can't say the situation is getting better. The crowd is still wild. Mammals are chanting, some fighting, and all are trying to push their way toward City Hall.

More ZPD officers have arrived at the scene, but coordinating while being in the thick of it is not an easy task, and the buffalo has trouble dealing with the situation.

All the while, the crowd is growing bigger, mammals pouring into the plaza from everywhere.

There's a part of him that just wants to let them into the building, thrash it and lynch its occupants, but another more rational one knows that this needs to be resolved as peacefully as possible. And he knows that the building is on lockdown anyway, so even if he ordered to get out of the way, the only result would be citizen getting squashed against the doors, and likely hurt.

Rights are going to be ignored, laws broken, mammals hurt, but if the city falls into chaos, then this won't lead them anywhere.

Then, he hears his radio beeps, signalling the message coming from the emergency channel. "Come in, Claw-"

"Chief, you need to take your phone out !"

"Wha-"

"Just do it !"

The chief scowls as he executes the order.

"Ben ? I'm kind of in the middle of something !" He shouts to cover the noise around him. "Back off ! Back off from the steps and return to your homes !"

"Chief, Bellwether is in City Hall !"

"I figured as much, but my arms are full at the moment. Once this crowd clears out, we'll be able to do something about it. I think we stirred things more than we antici-"

"I received a message from the mayor. Lionheart and Swinton are locked in there with her and BellSec ! They're trying to eliminate them !" Comes Judy's voice.

"This is getting out of hoof ! Do you think they got to a panic room ?"

"It said they tried, but I didn't get any message after that."

For a while the sound of the crowd is all they can hear. "Okay." Comes the chief's voice after a time. "I can… I'll assemble a team and get in there."

"I have my equipment, chief." States the bunny. "If I find transportation-"

"That's a negative. You're not getting through that crowd, and even if you were, I need officer that has experience with SWAT tactics. I'm sorry Hopps, but you're out on this one."

"Chief, you're going to need all the help you can ge ! I'm coming, and this is final !"

The chief almost shouts back, but keeps himself. "I can't keep you from coming here, but we can't afford to wait for you. You'll have to find your own way here." He says with a scowl.

"I can do that."

"Great." The buffalo says, meaning the opposite. "Bogo out." He finishes, disconnecting the call. They need to get in there, but with the crowd…

"Fangmeyer, Wolford, we need to get inside City Hall ! Right now !"

"We're understaffed, sir !" Comes the wolf's voice.

"I don't care, I want both of you near the gate in five with an idea on how to get in !" The chief then turns his head toward the officers near him. "You two, fill in my gap ! There's an emergency !"

"But chief-" React grizzoli before being cut.

"Just do your fucking job !" He bellows, before turning before turning toward the crowd. "And BACK THE FUCK OFF !" The mammals in front of him recoil, some of them covering their ears at the sheer power of his booming voice. All the while he disengages himself from them, hoping his officers will manage without him.

Arriving at the doors, he's surprised to see both the predators officers he ordered to come, but also Francine.

"Pennington ? What are you doing here ?"

"I have good ears sir. I heard you needed to get in here, and thought you could use a battering ram."

The chief smiles. "So, I take it you're on our side ?"

"The other side would be the wrong one, so yes, sir."

"Good. Then please, Sergeant Pennington, open these doors." The chief asks, taking out his tranq gun, imitated by Wolford and Fangmeyer.

The pachyderm takes a couple of steps back, before using her momentum to throw an earth-shattering kick into the door. A noise of broken concrete and creaking metal is heard, and the doors bends inward. She kicks a second time, and they see the hinges breaking away from the walls. At the third kick, the doors fall in a crash of broken oak wood. The sound of gunshots follow and the elephant instinctively protects her face, taking a step behind cover as she does so. Ralph's eyes turn toward the crowd. Luckily, the bullets that got past the pachyderm flew over the mass of mammal. Hearing the gunshot, the ones on the front are starting to hesitate to push forward. That should buy them some time.

"Pennington, are you okay ?" The chief asks.

"Like being stung by a mosquito." She answers, shaking her right harm where two bloody holes have appeared. Her vest has taken three shots as well, but she didn't even feel them. "They shoot 9mm. This is nothing."

"Maybe to you." Wolford says, putting a paw to his shoulder. "But if they can put out a barrage of fire, even you are going to get hurt eventually. And if they have heavier ordnance..."

"He's right Pennington. We need to go slow until we find proper cover." Adds the buffalo.

"I'm proper cover." She smiles.

"You don't have your TUSK equipment. We'll find another way."

Looking around, the pachyderm's eyes fall on something at the edge of the crowd. "What about out of the box, but safe ?"

"What do you propose ?"

"Can we afford to lose a cruiser ?"

Understanding, the chief nods. "Go ahead."

Francine takes off toward the crowd, pusshing it with her large hooves. Some protest, but a harder shove deters them to try and retaliate. She arrives near the stage and grabs a medium sized cruiser by the bumper, before propping it on her shoulder and carrying it back up the stairs. She then places it, its back toward the door and lifts the front wheels, high enough that the silhouette covers her whole body.

"I guess we got cover." Wolford smiles.

In the meantime, the chief takes his radio. "Bogo to all units. Me, as well as three officers are going to try and arrest Bellwether, and bring the mammals inside city hall to safety. We need to act fast, so as soon as the crowd begins to clear out, you have orders to come as back up. Bogo out."

Then, he waves to Francine to start pushing, and the vehicles goes through the doors. In front of them, bullets start punching holes into the cruisers and walls, while they return fire.

They set foot in the vestibule where they can go only forward. Farther, in the entrance hall, it would seem that opponents are falling back toward the right. Which means that they'll probably find Bellwether that way.

Wolford manages to take down an imprudent sheep that spent a second too long in the open, but though the cruiser offers cover, it doesn't make it easier for them to aim.

"We won't have much cover in the entrance Hall." States the buffalo. "But it seems they're defending the right side. That's where we're going. Switch to lethal, the reload time of our tranqs is too high."

Both Ralph and Nadine execute the order. Francine doesn't, as her hooves are occupied.

"I'll take a look." States Wolford. "Cover me." Both the chief and tiger follow him to the entrance of the hall. Peering, the wolf only has the time to take a step back, bullets crashing down on his position from every direction.

"If we get in such an open space, we're dead." He states. "We need another route."

Francine starts thinking, an idea forming in her head.

"Then let's make one." She says, before putting down the cruiser and approaching the wall on their right. With a punch, she pierces the plaster and rips it down, opening a way into a cloak room. "We can move from cover to cover by using the rooms and offices."

"Good idea. Let's just hope City Hall doesn't send us the note in the end."

Going to the other side of the of the room, they open another hole, to find themselves in a small office, where the pachyderm can't manoeuvre. She tries to go over the desk, but stumble and steps in the middle of it, breaking it in half.

"Oops."

"I haven't seen anything." The chief states, going to the door at the other side, where she won't fit either.

Opening it slowly, he sees a hallway going to their left, and in it, sheep aiming at the fork they would have come from if they had moved forward through regular mean. It seems that the sound of covering fire their shooting is covering the sound of their progression.

"Five hostiles." The chief whispers. "Engage at my signal."

Counting down, he erupts into the halway. "Now !" Francine bursts the wall behind them as they unload their weapons on the BellSec agents. Turning around, they try to return fire, but most of them retreat into adjacent rooms. Three of them are lying down, two dead and one holding his wound, still trying to aim at them. Nadine rushes forward and knocks him out, taking cover behind a wall. A long hallway leads to another hall, where they see a few other BellSec agents appearing.

"They're too many ! We won't have enough bullets !" States Wolford.

"Grab their guns and ammo !" Orders the chief. "We're not stopping now !"

They keep progressing down the hallway, covering each other and taking out the threats that appears from sideway doors, but the opposition is starting to get overwhelming, and they're too exposed. "Get inside a room, Francine, continue to open the way !" She chief orders. As his officers execute the order, the chief hear's a thumping noise coming from behind him. He first attributes it to Francine, until he realises it's the sound of a charging pachyderm.

"BOGO !" Booms a voice. At the last moment, the chief turns to see MacHorn barrelling toward him. He only has the time to lift his arms defensively before being ripped from the ground and pushed through a wall. He feels his gun escaping his hoof, as he breaks another, and another, until, five broken walls later, his back collides with a load-bearing one. His breath is cut and he tries to get up again, but a fist crashes against his cheekbone.

"You stole my case ! And now you're siding with those FILTH !?"

A hoof grabs his snout, and the back of his skull collides with the wall. A white pulsing light fills his field of vision. He knows it's only been a couple of seconds when his eyes clear out, as the rhino is squatting in front of him, his horn covered with blood.

"You don't deserve to be called a chief."

Bogo coughs, a taste of iron and copper filling his mouth. He suddenly has a weird sensation, he feels like he is drowning and keep coughing. MacHorn's expression change. Uncertainty, realisation… And then it hardens again. The buffalo tries to push him away, and reaches for his tranq gun, but something grabs his wrist and shoves it away. His tranquillizer clatters on the tiled floor, followed by his taser and his radio. MacHorn pats him down and finds his phone, crushing it in his hoof.

"I told you I'd have your head for this." The rhino spits. "Soon, the misguided idiots that follow you will realise how much of a fool you were, siding with predators. And Hopps, your little protégé ? She'll be thrown in the deepest hole we have, where she belongs."

The chief tries to answer, but another fit of cough takes him. Putting a hoof to his mouth, he sees it covered with blood.

"Now, I have three other idiots to stop. I might have to hurt them, and it'll be all because of you."

The rhino turns around and starts walking away. Bogo looks down on himself, to see a massive gash on the right side of his chest. Only now does the chief remembers that his ceremonial uniform didn't include a bulletproof vest.

He can see the caved in ribs, their end protruding from his skin. With a groan of pain, he pushes himself against the wall to prop himself up. Each of his movement is painful, and he can feel life escaping him as his blood pours out of his wound, his mouth and his nose. But if MacHorn charges Francine, Ralph and Nadine, he could trample the medium sized mammals to death and seriously harm the megafauna.

"You know why you could never get a promotion ?" The chief grunts, uselessly holding his wound as he steps away from the wall.

MacHorn whips around, his gun raised. The chief puts his left arm in a defensive boxer position, hoping the pachyderm will take the bait.

"And why ?"

"Because you could never finish what you started, you incompetent dickwad."

With a roar of rage, MacHorn charges the buffalo, horn first. He staggers more than he dodges, but the chief manages to put himself out of the way. His fists joined like a hammer, he brings them down on his opponents neck with all that remains of his might. The rhino falls on all four, letting go of his gun. Before he can find his bearings again, the chief grabs his horn, kneeing him in the throat as hard as he can. Something breaks, and the chief knows it's not his kneecap. Falling to the side, the rhino scratches his neck desperately, trying to take in at least one gust of air. Pushing him, the chief rolls him on his belly and sets a knee in his neck, before grabbing him under his chin and pulling up.

"This is how you finish a job, Herold." He seethes, a crack echoing in the room as the rhino falls limp.

Losing his footing, the chief falls on his back, pain coursing through his body. He reaches for the dead mammal's radio, but realise he broke it in the scuffle. His belly and legs are covered in his own blood, and he feels himself losing consciousness. But his officers are under fire, and he can't let them face this alone.

With a snarl, he pushes himself up, to immediately fall against a wall. "Officer !" He calls. "Wolford ! Fangmeyer ! Pennington ! Answer !" Pushing himself to move, he reaches the last hole he went through. "Answer me !" His vision blurs. "Clawhauser, we need reinforcement ! Clawhauser ! Ben !" The world goes vertical and his shoulder hit the ground. "Ben !"

"Chief !" Shouts an approaching voice.

"Ben ? Is that-"

"Chief, keep your eyes open ! Oh spirits, he's losing so much blood ! Call to all units, this is 39W8, officer down at City Hall ! I repeat, officer down at City Hall ! Chief keep your eyes open !"

The buffalo feels paws and hooves on his body, rolling him on his back. Something suddenly pushes against his wound, waking him up instantly making him moan in pain. Francine his covering his entire wound with her hooves, but blood is still passing through.

"I don't care ! Get through the crowd if you have to ! We need EMTs ! Now ! We don't have half an hour !" Wolford shouts into his radio. "We need evac now ! Chief, hold on ! Help's coming."

"Wolford-" He begins, lifting his hoof, for it to be forced down.

"Don't move, you already lost too much blood !"

"Wolf-"

"You're okay chief, it's going to be o-

"Ralph !" He says louder, more blood escaping his lips. "Not much… Time…"

"You're okay, sir, you'll get throu-"

"Need… A… Phone..."

The wolf and tiger exchange a glance, and Nadine takes out hers. "Who do you want to talk to ?" She utters in her grating voice.

"Ben. Need… Talk… To Ben."

The tiger calls his number on Yaksapp and shoves the device in his hoof. Sounds of hooved feet are heard, coming from behind them and she runs to delays them, delivering covering fire. "Take as much time as you need." She shouts, before moving back toward the sound of hooved feet. "Let's do this, you fucks !"

"Don't… Have… Much… Anyway." He smiles, trying to keep the device level.

"Chief, you're not going to-" The wolf falls mute as he sees the look on his superior's pale and tired face. "I'll go help Nadine." He mutters.

Then the call goes through "Nadine what do you-"

"Is… Me… Adrian…." The chief says, cutting the cheetah.

"Chief ? What's happening ? I heard the radio call, is everyone-"

"Turn on… Video… Need to… See you..."

The screen lights up with a video feed, showing the cheetah's face. As he takes in what's happening, a paw flies to his mouth. "Chief ! Chief, what… Oh my gosh ! You're hurt."

In the background, they all can hear the sound of gunshots. It seems Nadine and Ralph are handling themselves.

"Is… Fine… Can't feel..."

"No ! No, no, no, no ! Chief ! You can't-"

"Not much… Time..." The buffalo says, his voice getting lower. He feels his hoof weakening and almost lets the phone escape, but Francine catches it and keeps it in front of his face. Only one of her hooves are enough to cover his wound anyway, and even with two hooves she can't apply enough pressure to keep the blood out.

"To all units ! The chief is wounded ! I repeat, the chief is wounded ! We need EMT's at City Hall ! Now-"

"Ben !" The chief cuts him more forcefully. "Have… Two… Minutes… At best..."

"Don't say that ! You'll live, you'll-"

"So glad… We met..."

"No… Please… Don't do this. Please, you can't-"

"Years… Spent as partners… Best…"

"Chief-"

"So sorry… Let you rot… Wasn't… There…"

"It wasn't your fault ! Don't- Please, don't die ! Please !" The feline weeps, his phone trembling in his paw. "I'm getting better ! I'm losing weight ! We could- We could patrol again ! You know, once in a while ? It would be nice, wouldn't it, chief ?"

"Very… Nice… Ben… So cold..."

"No ! No chief ! You can't ! I-" The cat chokes. "I love you ! I'm- For years ! You can't die ! I'm in love with you !"

"Ben… I…" Even in his oxygen deprived mind, the chief realises that his desire to speak to the feline one last time was selfish. And if he's to die today, he can't deny the feline closure. Even if it hurts him more than the wound piercing his chest. "Sorry Ben… You're… Best friend… I had…."

"It's okay, sir. I-"

"I don't… Think less… Of you… I… Promise."

The buffalo feels his eyes closing, and fights to keep them open. A little more. He just needs a little more time.

"I'm… I'm glad, sir. I'm glad we can be friends." The feline answers through his tears.

"Glad… We can… Ben… I…"

His eyes are closing. Not now. Not yet. He's not ready.

"Chief ! Chief ! Stay conscious ! Please, chief ! Please !"

"Wish…. Call me… First name… Again…"

"Of course Chie- Adrian ! But you need to keep fighting, okay ? You hear me Adrian ? Adrian ?"

The chief's eyes are closed. His chest has stopped rising. His face is pale, and he has deep dark circles under his eyes, but there is a thin smile on his blood covered lips.

"Adrian ! Adrian ! Wake up !"

Francine checks for a pulse, but there's nothing. He's not bleeding anymore either.

"Francine ! Start CPR ! Do something !"

"He's gone, Ben." She says in a choking voice. "He lost too much blood."

"He's not- He can't-"

"He's gone. He's… He's dead."

The pachyderm has to wipe her eyes as the wailing starts. "I need to go Ben. Nadine and Ralph need me." Not waiting for answer, she cuts the communication. She stares at the chief's face for a few seconds with sad eyes, before getting up and wiping her blood soaked hooves on her trousers. "You were the best, chief. Don't worry, I'll protect them."

* * *

"Sure takes time for them to get through." Says the lion with a smile.

The sow is sitting on the other side of the bet, her arms around her knees, her gaze riveted to the door with an expression that oscillate between worried and sour.

There's it's been at least an hour already, and the only proof that their assailants are trying to get through is a hot glowing yellow point on the bottom of the door.

"Mayor, is everything okay ?"

"No." She mutters.

"Care to elaborate ?"

"I feel stupid. I… I provoked Bellwether, thinking that she wouldn't- No, I didn't think. I was just angry. If I had stalled, or pretended to play along we wouldn't be there. You wouldn't be hurt."

Lionheart chuckles. "It's not so bad."

"It's very bad."

"You need to focus on something else."

"And since when are you an expert in mammal psyche ?" She retorts, before wiping her face with her hoof. "Sorry… I think you're right, I'm just on edge. I never felt that… Threatened before."

"Never did I, even with the collar."

Silence lingers, while the pig takes out her phone and checks the reception again. No bars, no wifi, nothing.

"Come on…" She mutters to the device.

"What do we do after this ?" Suddenly asks Lionheart.

She slowly turns her head toward him. "After what ?"

"After we get out of here."

"Why do you think we will ?"

"I'm trying to be optimistic here. What are you going to do ?"

The mayor falls mute. She doesn't know. The conspiracy completely flipped the script. She's always been an advocate of justice, though she mostly used repression as a mean to seek it. But now… The unfairness of the situation makes her sick to her stomach. All the way her assistant encouraged her and nudged her toward regulation that went against predator rights…

"The collars stay off, that's a given." She states. "I'm not having you all put them back up. After that, I don't know."

"That's still a start."

"That doesn't feel like enough." She mutters. "Do you have any suggestion ?"

"Well… If the collars are off, maybe you should grant amnesty to all the collar related crimes. They broke the law, but they were unfair laws. Some would argue that it's a citizen's duty to break unjust laws."

"That seems logical, yes." She answers after a short reflective time.

"There's also going to be a need in education. Mammals need to understand that predators aren't more prone to violence than prey."

Swinton suddenly laughs, making Lionheart eye's widen.

"What is it ?"

"I'm just thinking about the upcoming elections. If I try to reverse the collar laws, there's going to be a candidate with a proposition to reverse it back… My electorate is going to be divided… And yours might grow, but… Well…"

"It'd still be a minority." Lionheart agrees.

"It'll take years for this city to become what it should be…"

The lion has entered a state of reflection. Swinton is right about the upcoming election, aside from one thing. She's familiar, she's been here for years. In troubled times, it's what mammal tend to turn toward.

"Mayor-"

"At this point, I think you can call me Tilda too."

"Tilda, I have a question. What did you think about the MII ?"

"I was sceptical at first, but it worked out. I don't disagree with your policies most of the time, I just don't think inclusion and education are what this city needs the most."

"Don't or didn't ?"

"Right now, I hardly know what to think."

"It might be important for you to find out. The divide is probably going to further as a short term reaction to all that is happening. It'll be City Hall's work to stop that from happening."

"While I agree, I think you should get to the point."

"Simple. I have the predator electorate, I can get a lot of the Small Mammal electorate too. I'm pretty sure I can get a big part of Tundratown as well. If you keep half of your voters, then…"

"Y-you want me to be your assistant mayor ?" The sow reacts. "That would be bold. Even that way, having a predator mayor… That would be quite a change, I doubt the citizen would be ready."

"I agree. I those troubled times, mammals will try to cling to what is familiar. And whatever you choose to do, you're still familiar. All you'll have to do get my voters is appoint me as your running mate and assistant mayor."

Swinton's jaw goes slack.

* * *

"I thought it was complicated to get in here !" Judy whispers to Jack as they move along the beams in the attic toward the door that will let them go down. The place is covered in cobwebs, and they struggle not to cough as each of their steps raise clouds of dust.

"Oh, yeah, I said that." Jack smiles, still guiding them.

"You lied ?" The doe reacts.

"Of course I lied. Do you think I'd let you face BellSec on your own ? I have a bone to pick, here."

She grabs his arm and stops him. "Are you leading us into a trap ? Jack, I'm this close from tranqing your butt."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sit on my ass doing nothing while others cleaned the mess I helped making." He says in an even voice, though she can see in his expression that the situation affects him more than he wants to let on.

"If ya betray us, I'm breakin' yer legs, punk." Seethes Finnick, taking out his baseball bat. "Ya understand ?"

"Perfectly. Now we need to go, your colleagues need our help."

Pushing the door open, the sound of gunfire suddenly becomes louder. They go down old wooden and cracking stairs, reaching the first floor of the building. "Where to ?" Reggie asks.

"The gunshots are comin' from the right, I'd say on the lower level." Finnick informs.

"So that's where we're going." Judy states. "Do you know the layout, Jack ?"

"Of course. We take to the left, there are utility stairs leading to the lower level."

"Lead the way. Quietly."

As they move, the sound of shooting gets louder. It makes it harder to hear the sounds closer to them, and starts giving the bunnies and fennec a headache, but there isn't much they can do about it. "Here !" The buck says, pointing at a door with his chin.

"I got it." Reggie says, hopping and grabbing the knob. As the door open, they find themselves face to face with half a dozen sheep, moving up the stair case.

"What the-"

One of them grabs his radio. "Intru-"

Jack doesn't let him finish, leaping at him and kicking the electronic device out of his hoof. Bouncing on his chest, he manages to send himself upward, and sees the gun being aimed his way.

Taser probes hit two of the sheep and send them to the ground, followed by tranq darts hitting two others. Letting himself fall down, Jack send his knees toward one of his opponents neck.

The sheep dodges him, and the buck rolls under him, before getting up and headbutting him in the crotch.

Both Reggie and Finnick wince as they take their shots.

"Nice one, floppsy." The fennec grins. "Maybe give us a heads up next time."

"He gave a heads up alright." Smirks Reggie, while reloading his tranq gun.

"Guys ?" Judy intervenes. "Do you hear that ?"

"What ?" Asks the mustelid. "I hear no- The shooting has stopped !"

"Yeah, we need to get down there fast." Agrees the doe.

* * *

Francine makes sure the chief's eyes are closed, before moving back toward her colleagues.

"How's the chief ?" Ralph ask, with a last remnant of hope.

"I'm sorry." Answers the elephant. "He's… He's gone."

The lupine can see the tear tracks under her eyes and doesn't add anything.

"What do we do now ?" Asks Nadine, her voice becoming more grating each time she uses it, before returning fire at the sheep still shooting at them.

"We get on with this. We need to find out in what state the mayor truly is. And get her out of here as well as Lionheart if we find him. Ready ?"

"Ready." Answers the wolf with a focused expression.

"Permission to use claws ?" Asks the tiger.

Francine hesitates. "We'll need all the advantage we can get. Go ahead."

"Good."

The pachyderm shoots a glance through the hole in the wall. They'll need some sort of cover if they're to get out of here. "Follow me." She utters, raising her left arm to protect her face.

Ralph and Nadine don't have the time to protest as the elephant puts herself in the line of fire. Her gun screams, the calibre she uses sawing in half the targets they hit.

In the meantime, her left arm gets sorer with each bullet it stops, but it's only a minor inconvenience.

The sheep retreat in front of them, and they keep advancing, through the smoke and broken plaster, stepping over corpses.

Ralph can't bring himself to be horrified, when he sees Nadine slitting the throat of a wounded mammal on the ground. Himself is picking up the guns and ammo the dead leave behind, and sharing them with her. Soon, Francine will be out of bullets, and she'll have to use a gun too small for her hooves and trunk.

"There's a large hallway there !" Signals the elephant. "It seems they have retreated further."

"Do you see them ?"

Peering up, the elephant looks at the balconies above them, and at the marble steps that leads upstairs. Her ears a ringing, due to the sound of gunfire, and she can't hear any footsteps above or around them. "No, they've probably barricaded themselves with Bellwether. We'll dislodge them."

"Alright."

Slowly, they advance through the exposed space, ready to shoot.

"Hostile !" Shouts Francine, as a sheep appears at a balcony. She aim in his direction, her gun screaming, and his head bursts into a mist of blood and bones. A second shooter appear, and then a third, and a fourth. Soon, a rain of bullet is falling on them coming from everywhere, and they realise their retreat is cut. As a reflex, the pachyderm grabs both predator and rolls herself into a ball above them, protecting her own head.

\- 1 -

The four small mammals make their way forward, as silently as they can, hugging the walls to offer less visibility to their potential opponents. When they reach the end of the hall way, Jack signals them to get down.

From what they can see, there's a large room ahead, and rows of armed sheep around them, aiming at something that looks like a large ball.

"You think they're-"

"I said, put down your weapons ! This is your last warning !" A voice shouts. The four of them freeze, until they realise it's not addressed to them.

"I think they're pinned down." Whispers Reggie. "We need to help them."

"If they are, we can't burst out guns blazing. They'll be shot before we can get them out." Says Judy, before taking out her keys.

"What are you doing ?"

"Uncuffing Jack. We're going to need all the help we can get." She explains, before sliding her tranq gun in his paw. "I'm going to trust you with this, but you're going to follow my lead."

"Okay."

They slowly advance, hiding behind furnitures, until they arrive on the edge of the room, hiding under an wooden cabinet. From there, they can see the sheep on the balcony above, as well as their colleagues that have raised their arms. Ralph and Nadine seem mostly fine, though the feline is bleeding from her left thigh. The elephant sports numerous gunwounds on her arms and legs, and her ears have been pierced by multiple bullets. Their guns are on the floor and a sheep goes to grab them.

"We got them, boss." Says a sheep in a radio. "Only three, elephant, wolf, tiger. Do you want us to… Ah… Oh, yeah, that's a good idea, we'll wait for you."

"What do we do ? They're too many." Hisses Judy.

"Maybe we can take a few of them down, hopin' yer friends react quickly enough." Suggests Finnick.

"That's last resort. They're in the open and unarmed."

"I think we're already in a last resort situa-"

"I have an idea." Cuts Jack. The three other small mammals turn toward him. "I'm positive they were talking to Bellwether. She's coming here. If we nab her, we can tell them to put down their gun. But for that, she'll need to be really scared."

"Do you think that could work ?"

"I'm positive. She needs to believe she'll be shot, and her agents will have to believe that too. That implies putting a gun to her head and be ready to execute her. So Judy, you're out."

"I can do it." Says Finnick.

"You're smaller than her. You're a predator, but you won't impress them."

"Hey-"

"I'm not doubting your motivation, I'm doubting their intelligence." Cuts Jack, which seems to appease the fennec fox, who only grumbles in frustration. "That leaves me and Reggie here. Reggie, how good is your psycho face ?"

"Pretty good." He mutters.

"Show me."

With a sigh the mustela grabs his collar and puts his face at an inch of his, his traits changing into a frightening mask of gleeful sadism.

"Okay, that is pretty scary." States Jack, with a tone that suggests it's anything but. "You're on hostage taking duty."

"Can you please not call it that ?"

\- 2 -

As they finish drawing up their plan, the sound of hooved feet fill the hallway.

"Judy and I take down the guards." Jack says in a hushed tone. "Finnick, Reggie, you're grabbing her. I want to hear growls and snarls, got it ?"

"Got it." They whisper.

The three caprid pass their hiding spot, and the four small mammals crawl out of under it. The weasel and fennec fox shoot forward, the arms of the smaller mammal grab round her waist, while the other puts his gun to the back of her head. In the meantime, two tranqs are shot, catching the guards in the back of the neck.

"Everyone put their fucking gun down or we cap the ewe !" Shouts Reggie, careful to pull her back from the hall, as to use her as cover and to limit the angles he can get shot from.

Dawn freezes as she feels the cold barrel press against the back of her skull. She tries to tell her agents to take her attackers down, but her words get caught in her throat when she hears a low growl in her back.

"You have five seconds to comply !"

None of the sheep make a move to comply, instead, their gun turn toward them.

"Tell them to drop their guns, bitch !" Orders Finnick.

This isn't going the way they want it to. Despite the weasel's 'Mad Rick' face, the sheep aren't complying. If they decide to shoot through their boss, they're toast. He keep drawing her away from the hall, to reduce his chance to get shot.

Pulling from the most hated and impulsive part of himself, the mustelid turns the ewe around and stares her in the face. "Each three seconds, I'm gonna put a bullet in you until you tell'em to drop their weapons." He threatens, her eyes widening in fears. Her lips try to move, but only tremble.

Seconds pass, and his gun lowers, aiming at her shoulder.

"Put down your guns !" She shrieks. "Put them down ! Put them down !"

Another second pass, before they hear the clatter of weapons on the tiled floor.

"Ralph, is it done ?!" Shouts Judy, from behind cover.

"Yeah ! They've all dropped them !"

"Then round them up !"

"Order them to assemble in the middle of the hall." Seethes Reggie.

"I won-"

"We can do this the easy way or the painful way." He shoves the barrel of his gun against one of her eyes and starts pushing.

"Get in the middle of the hall ! In the m-middle of the hall !"

"Okay, I think we can move." Says Jack, Judy's tranq-gun in his paw. The group of small mammal approaches the hall, to see Nadine and Ralph piling weapons in a corner of the room, while Francine is keep her weapon trained on the bunched sheep in the middle of it.

"Do you think we'll have enough ziplocks for all of them ?" Asks Reggie.

"Don't worry, I have big pockets." Francine smiles, producing a bunch of them and dropping them on the ground. It takes them a couple of minutes to tie them all up, and when it's done, the weasel emits a weird sigh. "Can I stop pointing my gun at her ?"

"Sure." Jack answers. "They aren't going anywhere now."

The mustelid holsters his gun and slowly exhales, shuddering.

"You okay, buddy ?" Ralph asks him, putting a supportive paw to his shoulder.

"Not really." He mumbles. "I'm fine. Just hate being in that headspace. First time I didn't get a beep from the collar, now I really couldn't find the limit."

"That bad ?"

"I almost shot her. So yeah, that bad."

With a puzzled expression, the wolf shrugs and moves back toward his colleagues.

"Francine, how are you faring ?" Asks Judy

"Fine. I haven't lost much blood. It hurts, but it's manageable." The pachyderm has started turning parts of her uniform into bandage, but doesn't seem to be in much pain.

"Good. Ralph, where's the chief ?"

The three bigger officers suddenly turns silent, exchanging looks. Finally, Ralph opens his mouth.

"He's… He's dead."

Judy puts a paws to her mouth. "No… It can't-"

"MacHorn killed him, but not before… Well, their corpses are that way." He says sadly, pointing at the other side of the hall.

Anger in her eyes, the doe turns to Dawn.

All the while, she seems to have regained her calm. "He paid for his crime. He chose the wrong side and now the whole city will pay the-"

"Frankly, your hypocrisy is nauseating." Jack's tone is conversational, but the look in his eyes makes her recoil.

"So, you betrayed us ?" She seethes at him.

"From my point of view, you betrayed me, but it's all semantics."

"You really think the predators should walk free ? You knew they're just a bunch of power hungry preying monsters."

"Makes you and them quite similar. I wonder why you can't see eye to eye."

"Sorry to cut yer lil' conversation short, but we got important stuff on the grill. Where's the mayor ?" Finnick asks.

"Dead. Lionheart killed her."

"She's lying." States Jack.

"I'm not-"

"Quit your bullshit."

The ewe stares at the mammals around her. "You can't win this."

"We already have." Answers Judy. "Right now, Ramowitz, Doug Ramses, and your father are being arrested by our mammals around the city. You were the last one. Now, where is the mayor."

"I'm not-"

"She doesn't have her." Answers Jack in her stead. "She's trying to make us lose time because Swinton is in the saferoom. Not the one next to her office, but the old one in the basement, from the fifties. That's why we didn't hear from her, there's no reception down there, and if they cut the lines, they don't have a way to phone out either. She's trying to make us lose time, because some of her agents are still trying to get in there. How right am I ?"

The ewe glares at him, but doesn't say anything.

"Last question. Who was the corpse under the sheet you showed on the television ?"

The ewe looks down.

"You killed an innocent mammal, didn't you ? You even made it look like a savage predator attack. Tell me Dawn, did you have him slashed apart before or after killing him ?"

"After ! Do you take me for a monster ?"

"Takes one to know one."

The ewe looks around to see the disgusted look Judy sends her way, before turning toward her colleagues.

"Are there other civilians here ?"

The ewe still doesn't answer.

"Dawn, I'm being patient here, you shouldn't push it." Threatens the buck, taking a step toward her. "I have nothing to lose. I'll probably get thrown in jail as soon as all this will be over, so adding one crime to the list means nothing to me."

"You wouldn't-"

"I would. I would enjoy it."

"T-they are in the public hall, on the upper level."

"Guarded ?"

"Yes."

"How many ?"

"I… I don't know. Half a dozen ? Maybe less."

The buck turns to the doe. "She's not lying. I think our priority should remain the mayor. We're not enough to ensure the security of so many mammals. Half of us should remain here to keep these guys, and the other to find what we came for."

"Nadine, Ralph, Francine, you okay keeping these guys in check ?" Judy asks.

"Sure." Answers the wolf. "We'll move them to a more defensible corner, and we'll be fine. "Alright guys !" He shouts, turning toward the sheep. "You lot are going to follow me. And if anyone breaks rank, they'll get shot. Understood ?"

They mumble in answer and do as he ordered.

"I guess we're done here." Reggie states.

"Not quite." Says Jack, before pulling the mustelid's gun out of its holster. In slow motion, Judy sees him aim at Dawn.

"No !" She tries to push the ewe out of the way, but the buck is too fast.

The suppressed gun fires, and the bullet catches its target above the left eye. Dawn falls to the ground in a silent cry, her head hitting the tiles with a thudding noise. The buck shoots her a second time in the middle of the forehead, spraying the ground with blood and grey matter.

"Now we're done." The buck says, handing back the gun to his owner.

The whole room has gone quiet, all mammals staring at him.

"Why did you do that ?" The doe asks is choking voice.

"It had to be done."

"It- no ! You can't just kill-"

"I just did."

Finnick has kneeled near the ewe, uselessly checking her pulse. "Yup. She dead."

Judy seems lost, her eyes going from the corpse to Jack.

"There were going to be victims, Judy. It was inevitable."

"Not in her case !"

"She was going to die."

"Is that why you wanted to be come with us ?" She asks in realisation.

"Yes."

The slap he receives sends him reeling, almost falling to the ground. "Ow."

"And how will we learn what she knew ? She can't talk now !" Intervenes Reggie.

"Others know more than she does. Her father, for instance. She wasn't the only head to this hydra."

"You're lucky we're short pawed and that I need you to find Lionheart and the mayor." Judy seethes. "Now let's go, we've lost enough time.."

With a nod, Jack starts walking toward the way Dawn came from. He takes them through the hallways toward a door that lead to a set of stairs. They can hear voices, but none that they can recognise. As silently as they can, they reach the basement, and find a pair of sheep with a blowtorch trying to cut their way through a door. It doesn't seem to go well, though, as they've only cut what amounts to twenty centimetres of metal.

Without warning, Reggie and Judy tranq them and walk to the door. The doe bangs on it. "Mayor ! Mr Lionheart ! Are you there ? It's me Judy !"

"Judy ?" Comes a muffled female voice. "Is that you ?"

"It's me ! It's safe ! You can come out !"

There's a metallic sound and the door starts moving lowly, showing the sow with blood on her sleeve and dress, turning a wheel that has to be the manual opening system. "Are you hurt ?"

"I'm fine. But Mr Lionheart-"

"Leodore !" Corrects the lion's voice from inside the room.

"Leodore is, though. He's going to need medical attention."

"How bad is he ? And why is it so dark ?"

"They cut the power. And this old thing doesn't have its own generator. As for how bad, I managed to stop the bleeding, but his right leg is badly hurt."

"Alright. We're going to get you topside, and call for an ambulance. Again."

Judy waves the mayor to follow her but she seems to hesitate, throwing a look behind her shoulder.

"Reggie and Finnick will stay with him, mayor. He'll be okay."

"Right. Okay." The sow agrees, before following the doe up.

"I'll restore the power in the meantime. Should just be a lever to pull." Says Jack. "Can I have your flashlight ?" Turning it on has he takes it, the buck walks away.

"Hey, you two are so small !" Snorts the Lion as Reggie and Finnick reach him, a few seconds after the power returned.

"Oh… Wow. I think he's high." Says the fennec fox.

"Oh yeah. We found morphine for the pain. It's… Really good." The feline grins. "I hope you don't intend to move me, because I doubt you'll manage it."

"No we don't. We'd just like to look at your wounds." States Reggie.

"Okay, but I'm not wearing pants. Pants. Weird word pants. Panting. Panting should mean putting on pants. Would make more sense."

"Earth to Lionheart !" Intervenes the mustelid. "The wounds, remember ?"

"Oh, yeah. But our good mayor already patched up two of them. Did a brilliant job if you ask me." The Lion turns and show his shoulder and ribs. "See ?"

"What about the leg ?"

"Well, it's not as painful than before, but you know… Morphine." The lion pushes away the cover over his legs, to show his bandaged thighs. "I got shot just below the buttcheek."

"Not much we can do 'bout dat. At least you're not bleedin'." Remarks Finnick.

"I guess we'll just wait here with you then."

\- 3 -

Judy and the mayor reach the top of the stairs. The officer leads the mayor to the hall where the sheep are being kept, to notice that there's now a shirt over Dawn's face.

"Oh ! Oh my gosh !" Reacts the sow. "It's… Dawn. Is she..."

"She's dead, mayor."

"I..." It seems that the mayor has trouble processing the information. All the while the doe takes out her radio.

"Judy to… Well, all units. The mayor is safe, but councillor Lionheart is wounded. We're going to need evac for him, and several vans to-"

A noise is heard in the hallway where Ralph, Nadine and Francine had come from. The officers aim their gun toward the sound of footsteps as Judy pushes the mayor behind her.

A trio of predator officers, Grizzoli, Snarlov and Jackson have appeared.

"Grizz !?" Reacts Ralph. "Are things calming down outside ?"

"Not really, but we thought you needed back up. The crowd hasn't cleared out yet, but more prey officers have arrrived to help. And since Bellwether's announcement about suspending the pred officers, it got really hard to keep them in check They're barely listening to us so we thought we'd be more useful in here. We… Saw the chief. And Rhinowitz." He mutters with anger in his eyes.

"She did what !?" Reacts Swinton. "Did she declare a state of emergency ?"

"Yes. Maybe you should reverse it." The bear nods, while his colleagues are spreading to help protect the hall.

"No. I have a better idea, but I need to be able to make a public announcement. We could do it from my office, I have a set up-"

"Getting on the upper level is going to be dangerous. But I'm pretty sure there's an other way we can do it." Smiles the doe, before calling a number.

"Yes ?" Comes a female voice. "I'm kind of occu-"

"Ho- Bunker, I need to be able to make a public announcement from my phone. Can you manage something like that ?"

"You want me to plug you in to the TV network ? Yeah, sure, give me a minute."

"And to the screen on the plaza too."

"That was a given… Okay, it's almost up. You're going to get a message on your phone in three… Two… One..."

A yaksapp notification appears and the doe clicks it.

"It's just like a regular facecall. Go nuts." The mustelid grins. "Whenever you're ready."

Judy taps the green icon and hands over her phone to the mayor.

* * *

"Uhm… Guys ?" A technician is tapping the side of his screen. The computer has frozen and the output signal is on, only transmitting a black image. "Guys, I think we have a problem. Mr Moosebridge ! Mr Fergusson ! You're not onscreen anymore !"

"What ? Well, fix it !"

"We can't ! It's like… Something took control of our stuff remotely."

"Can you-"

"Moosebridge !" Reacts the quilled rodent, pointing at the screen. "Look at this !"

"It's the mayor ! She's alive !"

"Citizens of Zootopia." Comes her voice through the speakers. "This is your mayor talking. I'm alive and well, thanks to the effort of councillor Lionheart as well as the brave police officers that came to rescue us. Dawn… My ex-assistant, Dawn Bellwether was the one that attempted to end my life, in order to seize control of the city. It appears that… She won't be a threat anymore. The state of emergency will remain in place, but the suspension of the predator ZPD officers is lifted. I'm asking you all to clear out the street. There are wounded mammals in City Hall that need attention, and each second wasted might result in more lives lost. I want to add that Leo- Assistant Mayor Lionheart, though wounded, is safe as well. To all that would support BellSec or Ramses Lab, know that will not tolerate any speciest actions toward predators, or retaliation toward those that support them. I wish to add that no predator caught without a collar will be arrested until further notice. I still urge all of you to be careful and mindful of others. That will be all. Thank you."

The porcupine and moose are staring at their screen in shock, slowly turning toward each other.

"Fabienne." Slowly says Moosebridge in his microphone. "Fabienne did you see this ?"

"Y- yes. It was onscreen at the plaza. I think… I think we just won."


	37. Epilogue : M4

_Well, here we are, a new chapter._

_A last chapter._

_Who's taking the mic ?_

_"I'll just say that I'm not I like my death to be referenced as 'interesting', **Confused Goatee**."  
_

_You did deserve it, though, Dawn._

_"I feel some author bias."_

_Well, Il wasn't rootin for you._

_"I don't feel like getting rooted for made much of a difference. I died too. I wish I got that Bogo/Claw ship too, **Zyi**."_

_You know, chief, Bogo/Clawhauser might be my favourite ship, that doesn't make any of you immortal. In the first version of this story he was the one that kicked the bucket so..._

_"I'd rather have things this way. He never got to live. As for Lionheart/Swinton... I don't know, it seems farfetched..."_

_Does it really ? I'm pretty sure there's fanart out there._

_"Francine as the next chief seems like the right choice, **SaberGatomon**. Until now, I hadn't thought about who would take the seat after me. As for Swinton and Lionheart, I hope they manage to pull everything together. I doubt it'll be easy for them to steer the city toward peace."_

* * *

Finnick is sitting on the steps leading to City Hall, his arms on his knees, a smoke between his fingers. The paramedics are rolling Lionheart away, while the mayor is sitting in the back of an ambulance with a cover on her shoulder. He sees her smiling as the lion is pushed inside it, and remain with him as the door close.

There's another ambulance that hasn't moved, bigger than a tank, made for megafauna. The elephant is getting her wounds treated stoically, but he knows that if they want to pull out the bullets from her skin, they'll need to take her away.

He scratches his eyes for a few seconds before getting up. Having done his part, which frankly wasn't much, he needs to get back to Honey's.

"Finnick !" Calls a female voice.

"Bunny-two-shoes." He answers with a small smile, seeing her and Reggie pushing Jack forward, with his paws cuffed behind his back. "You two taking him in ?"

"Yes. We are." Nods Reggie. "He might have helped us today, but he's guilty of a lot of crimes."

"Surprised ya didn't make a run for it, Floppsy."

Jack shakes his head. "I know some things that will help take down what remains of BellSec and Ramses Lab. It needs to be done."

"Well… If yer okay with it… Anyway, ya needed sumthin', Judy ?" He asks, turning toward the doe.

"Just checking on you."

As she says those words, two large body bags are rolled out on stretchers by ZPD officers. She turns away and grits her teeth as she sees the one containing the chier's body.

"Ya okay ?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Judy." Says Jack. "He was great guy."

"You didn't know him."

"BellSec's intel on him said 'problematic', that's enough to know he had a good sense of justice."

The doe emits a dejected chuckle.

"Want us to take him off of your paws ?" Asks Ralph, as he approaches her.

"We can take care of it." The doe says hesitantly.

"Go back to Koslov's, you two. If anyone ask, I'll say that you needed a break for all this. You did enough today."

"What about you ? You did as much as us." Counters Reggie.

Ralph shrugs and grabs the buck by the shoulder. "As soon as this guy is behind bars, I'll just go to my desk and take a nap. The others can take care of the fallout, I… I saw enough today. Get home, both of you, you need it."

\- 1 -

The streets are far from deserted now, but the chaos has gone down several notches. There has been destruction of public property, among other things, but nor Reggie nor Judy can't bring themselves to care at the moment.

The car they're in is driven by a polar bear who's periodically sending glances and smiles the doe's way. It seems that there'll be a lot of gratitude coming her way in the future from predators. When they arrive at Koslov's, he opens the door for them, and the doe sees Nick, his family, and whole lot of other mammals (mostly preadtors) waiting on them.

The tod rushes at her, and she feels herself being lifted from the ground. "You saved the day, Carrots."

"I guess I did." She answers in a small voice. Before being let down and turning toward the small crowd.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Reggie giving greetings to his family, with kind of awkward hugs.

"Hey guys." She smiles at the crowd. "I hope you're not expecting a speech, because I already gave one today."

Vivienne detaches herself from the crowd and walks to her. "We just wanted to be sure you were back in one piece. There's going to be a party too, to celebrate, and thank you for… Well, everything."

"I… Honestly, all I want right now is sleep for a million years." She mutters, feeling a bit guilty to skip on the celebrations.

There are few disappointed mutters, but the vixen shuts them down by sending a glare behind her.

"I understand. You can use our place if you want."

"Thank you."

Nick grabs her paw with a discreet smile. "Let's go."

As they goe through the doors leading inside, Judy can hear Finnick's booming voice shouting. "Now it's time to PARTY !"

Chuckling, she follows the tod up to his temporary home, and sits on the large bed as soon as they're there. "You should go." She breaths in a tired tone. "I don't think they're going to wait for you."

"Oh, I don't think they need me." He answers, plopping next to her.

It's a bit hard to take off her bulletproof vest, and she realises that her paws are trembling only when she struggles to open the her belt buckle. Getting up from the bed, Nick stands in front of her and helps her out.

The doe unbuttons her shirts and lets him take it off while she starts working on his own. Looking up, she stands on the tip of her toes, and they kiss, her paws caressing the fur of his torso.

Her pants drop, and she finds herself only wearing her panties and ZPD shirt.

Resting her forehead against his chest, she takes in his scent. Musky, with a tinge blueberry. Her thought lingers on how he can smell like that as his arms go wrap her into a hug.

Her own paws roam to his back and she presses herself against him.

A couple of seconds later, Nick can feel his fur getting wetter from her tears.

"It's okay." He whispers. "You're safe."

"He's… He's d-d-dead." She sobs.

"It's not your fault."

"I sh-should have been there ! I didn't save the day… I couldn't even stop Jack from k-killling Dawn."

"Is it bad that I don't feel to sorry about that ?" Nick whispers, earning himself a weak punch in the ribs.

"She's dead Nick. Don't joke about it."

"Sorry." He apologises, kissing the top of her head right between the ears.

The tod let's go of her, and the doe can't help the feeling of abandonment that takes her. He goes to sit on the bed, pulling the cover up, and pats the spot next to him.

The doe climbs on the bed, lying next to him and Nick pulls the cover on them.

"Everything went so wrong..." She whispers.

"We knew there were going to be risks. You did good. You did the best you could."

"It wasn't enough."

"It was. You freed us all, Judy. I'm… I'm sorry your boss died, he was good guy, and not just for a cop."

"There has been victims on the street too. I heard reports. Things were bad out there… We should have-"

"No. Don't go that way. It's done, now. It's behind us. Focus on the positive." Propping her up, he settles her face in the croon of his neck.

"That feels pretty positive." She whispers.

"Well, that wouldn't feel that good if I still had a collar, would it ?"

The doe snorts. "Thanks. For being there… I needed… I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too."

* * *

Skye goes through a security check, leaving her bag behind. A hippo guard walks beside her, adapting his pace to hers while giving her suspicious glances. They reach a metal door that he opens, letting her go through first.

She enters a long hallway. The walls are beige and the paint chipped. The dome lights, protected by metal grating, are too intense for her taste, and hurt her eyes.

Passing through half a dozen door, her guide finally stops her. "Here, Mrs Winters. Knock on the door when you wish to leave."

The reinforced metal rectangle pivots on its hinges with a grating sound, and she enters a bare room, save for a table bolted to the ground, two chairs facing each other on each side of it, and a striped bunny sitting on one of them.

"Hello Skye." The buck smiles. "It's nice to see you."

"You look like shit."

"You're as pretty as ever."

Rounding the table, she goes to him and hugs him. Her eyes stray to the security camera in the corner and she sighs. If only they could have real privacy.

"So, how are things outside ?"

"You don't know ?"

The buck shrugs. "There's a TV, but it's just the usual talking heads. I want to know what you think."

The vixen goes to sit on her chair, and puts her paws on the table. The buck reaches for one of them, simply to hold it.

"I thing it's going good… Enough. Considering everything. Swinton and Lionheart are doing a good job, pretty sure they'll get elected. Of course, there are still assholes that are making things difficult… I think the hardest part is just interacting with regular people. They… Everyone is scared of everyone."

"Can't say I'm surprised. And how is the ZPD handling the situation ?"

"If you want to ask me news about Judy, you can do it directly, you know ? I'm not going to be mad because you keep tabs on your ex."

Jack chuckles. "Alright, how's Judy ?"

"She's fine. I haven't talked to her much, but it seems the media has decided to follow her every move."

"I'm aware. That must drive her nuts."

"It does, according to Nick." She grins. "But she's doing a good job bringing the prey and preds together. They send her on most specism related cases too."

"She got a partner yet ?"

"Not that I know of. I told you, I don't talk to her much."

The buck nods. Well, he'll have to ask her when she'll visit him. "And what about you, how are you doing ?"

"I'm good."

"Really ?"

"Well, I wish a certain someone was there to keep me warm at night, but I guess it's not going to happen for a while." The vixen sighs.

"Sorry."

"Seriously, you could have run. Pretty sure Honey would have found someplace to hide you. Or you could have left the city."

"Would you have left with me ?"

The vixen shakes her head. "Probably not."

Jack feels a bit wounded by this answer, but he doesn't blame her. He's barely able to stand himself, so the idea that someone wouldn't want to leave everything for him isn't surprising.

"How much time ? For how long are they going to put you away ?"

"Depending on what sticks, my legal counsel says between two and eight life sentences."

"Any parole ?"

"Unlikely. I mean, I helped in the end, but it doesn't erase everything I did."

Skye reste her face in her paw. "That makes no sense ! You helped us, you gave yourself up ! They should show some leniency !"

"I thought you couldn't forgive me ?"

"That's between you and I ! Without you, they might not have reached the mayor in time ! I hope you're going to fight this fangs and claws !" She states, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I'm pleading guilty. On everything. I already gave my confession. I'll even be trialed about Dawn's murder."

"Really ?"

"Well, it was hardly self-defence." The buck shrugs.

"Why did you shoot her ? Why did you have to do that ?"

"Revenge."

Skye can't say that she can't get behind that. "But she wasn't the one that recruited you, wasn't she ? Nor the one that gave you your orders. I know that much."

"Yes, true. It was her father, Anton Bellwether."

There's something disturbing in the buck's smile. Something monstrous, carnivorous. Half of the vixen fears it, the other, though, feels drawn to it.

"You really are a monster." She half jokes, feeling her tears rise. "But why say all this ? Why confess everything ?"

"Because the more I show my willingness to help and atone, the more they'll trust what I have to say. And I have a lot to says. There are many dots I can connect now. Plus I kept evidence on all my contracts as insurance. That'll be a massive heap of circumstancial evidence to help bury those assholes forever. It wouldn't mean much if I 'wasn't guilty', wouldn't it ?"

"And you don't care if it costs you the rest of your life ?"

"It's the price I have to pay for what I've-"

"Can you stop that ?" She shouts suddenly. "Being detached ? Acting all high and mighty ?"

"I'm not-"

"What about us ?"

"I-"

"If they lock you up forever, how are you going to come back to me, huh ?"

"Back to you ?"

"Do you realise how easier my life would be if I hadn't… If I could wipe your memory from my brain ? If I could just forget you… I had to fucking fall for you. Of all the pricks in my life, it had to be you."

Jack's throat feels so dry. "I'm sorry he croaks." While his brains tries to process what she just admitted.

"You better be." She sniffles.

Looking down, she stares at their interlocked paws. There's so much more she wishes to say, but she want to do it alone, not with a camera pointed at them.

"I think I should go." She mutters, letting go of his paw.

As she turns around to leave, Jack feels his chest being crushed. "Skye." He calls, making her stop. "Will… Will you visit me ? When I'm in prison, will you ?" He knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn't care. If she says no he'll lose his last reason-

"Fight." She says, her eyes still on the door. "You fight. Confess, tell everything you need to clear your conscience, but after that, you better fight. You throw everything in, use their pity, beg, play the dumb bunny part, I don't care. You get a right for parole."

* * *

The coffin is heavy, on Nadine's, Grizzoli's, Snarlov's and Delgato's shouders. All are clad in their ceremonial uniforms as they carry it along the cemetary's alley.

Judy, Nick, Ben, Ralph, Reggie and Blackfur are in the front of the long procession of officers and civilians. The feline has lost the battle against his tears minutes ago, his gaze locked on the piece of dark oaken wood. Judy wishes she could hold Nick's paw. It would make the grieve easier to bear. The tod is wearing one of his rare solemn expressions, and a dark coat. Ralph intermittently wipes his eyes as discreetly as he can. Blackfur, a serious expression on her face gives a glance back. They're closely followed by the mayor, as well as Lionheart, walking thanks to a pair of crutches, flanked by a polar bear she doesn't recognise, and Koslov. The polar bear is holding an arctic shrew in his paw, and a part of her feels like this is too weird for two mob bosses to attend the chief's funeral.

The procession reaches the dug plot, and the carriers set down the coffin over the casket lowering device. All the while, the mammals spread around in a large circle. Judy's surprised not to see any family members. Didn't he have one ? Parents, or relatives ? The one that is the closest to that in her opinion is Ben, who is still silently weeping next to her.

The atmosphere is thick with sadness and grief, a few audible sobs heard from the predator officers of Precinct One. Judy looks up at the sky, wishing it would start to rain. As if the water could wash it all away. But the sun shines bright and hot, made more unbearable by her state of sorrow.

"Can I… Can I say a few word ?" Asks the mayor.

A collective muted yes travels though the gathering, and she goes to place herself next to the tombstone.

"I… I will not insult chief Bogo by making this a political speech. It's his day, as sad it may be. I… I wish to award him the Medal of Valor. I know it shouldn't be up to me to make that decision, but the ones in charge of that are currently… Unavailable." She finishes with a thin sad smile.

A grim chuckle shakes the gathering, as she takes out a velvet box.

"I believe the protocol says that a relative should accept it for him, but..."

Ralph puts a paw on Ben's shoulder and lightly pushes him forward. The cheetah looks around him to his colleagues, who give him a collective nod.

"I'll… I'll hold onto it for him." Breaths the feline, approaching the mayor, who closes the box and puts it in his paws.

"I… The chief and I butted heads over the years, and I realise now that he was right in his opinions, more often than not. He was the epitome of what being a ZPD officer means. His death… Is a tragedy."

Agreements from the crowd of officers are heard as the sow moves away from the casket. Lionheart moves up to take her place, and stops at her level, resting a paw on her shoulder, giving her a solemn nod.

"I won't pretend I knew Adrian well. We were on first name basis, as we went to the same school… Beyond that… I know of is his strong sense of justice. Of all the prey I know in a place of power, he's one of the few that I felt never held my species against me. He had his preconceived ideas, but rarely let them get in the way of his duty. The city will miss him, even more so in the troubled days to come."

With a nod to the attendance, the lion goes back to take his place.

Silence falls only cut by the discreet sobs, until Ralph leans toward Ben. "Do you want to-"

The feline nods, but still hesitates, until Judy presses his paw.

Walking slowly, he goes to place himself where two did before him.

"H-hi !" He greets wiping his eyes. "I… I was-" Closing his eyes, the cat exhales. "I… Think I knew Chief Bo- Adrian. He'd want me to call him Adrian. We were… Friends. I was his partner for a few years, and we talked a lot. Well, I talked a lot." He smiles, pulling discreet laughs from his colleagues.

"He was thoughtful. Caring. I know he always to tried to keep us safe, to allow and push us to do our job to the best of our abilities. He fought for us... At least, I know that he did for me. He fought when I turned savage. He fought his superiors to keep me in uniform, even though-" The cat sobs. "Even though I had hurt him, even though I didn't feel like I deserved it. I can't express how important the chief was to me or this city. I think we never knew how lucky we were to have him as our boss. Without him, I, and a lot of other mammals, wouldn't be here today."

He can hear the mammals mumbling agreements around him, and gives them a sad smile.

"The only thing we can do now, is honour his sacrifice. Become the best officers, and the best mammals we can be."

His paw raises in a salute, soon imitated by all the officers around.

\- 1 -

The cemetery is slowly emptying of its occupants.

Judy and Nick remain behind, as well as Nadine, Ralph, Reggie and Ben. The wolf approaches the feline and put a paw on his shoulder.

"I think we should go to the reception."

"I don't want to." He sobs. "I'll think I'll stay here for a while."

"Ben-"

"I need to be alone with him."

Ralph sends a helpless glance behind him, and Nadine shakes her head. "Let's go sit on a bench. Give him some time." She signs.

The five mammals move away, Judy keeping her eyes on him as they do so. She sees him collapsing to his knees and takes his face into his paws. Unconsciously, her mind flies toward Nick. In what state would she be if she lost him ? Her paw grabs his and presses it, the tod returning the touch. They've won, and today it doesn't feel like victory.

* * *

**\- Four Years Later -**

The buck wipes his face with a damp cloth, before taking a few steps toward the bed in the corner of the only room his place has. Well, only, aside from the small bathroom where he can basically sit on the toilet to take his shower.  
Letting himself fall on the rickety junk bed, his paws mechanically roam to his ankle monitor, a thing he constantly keeps hidden from the mammals around him. They don't ask about the scar under his left eye (shank from a BellSec agent convict), his slight limp (tackle by buffalo guard), the three gashes in his left ear (claws of an angry panther), or his weirdly white fur (peroxide to hide the stripes).

Two weeks.

He's been out for two weeks.

Work is easy and mindless. Push stuff. Carry stuff. Pick up stuff. Put it somewhere else. It's boring and uninteresting.

It makes his brain numb.

It makes him want to cap his head.

It makes him want to get back into the slammer.

At least there, he could see her.

They didn't tell him that his parole would put him into a witness protection program. Well… They did. But he thought he'd be able to send a message. He didn't think all his contacts would be monitored, that he wouldn't have much more freedom than when he was living between four walls.

He didn't think she wouldn't be there. He didn't think they'd send him in Podunk, AKA the middle of nowhere.

Every night, as he slumps onto the bed, his eyes search for her on the ceiling's flaky white pain. He looks for her shape, her smile, her eyes.

They won't tell him when the protective custody will end, they don't know.

He fought so hard, played nice. He gave the board everything it asked for, and he got hell in return.

But if he went back, what would she say ? As a fugitive, he'd have nowhere to go. Would she hide him ? Would she help him ? He can't do that to her.

And in prison… Well, she told him to fight for parole. Going back would be a surefire to break his promise.

\- 1 -

Jack parks the forklift into its spot. He does it perfectly, to the millimetre. He doesn't want to do it again, for the amusement of his micromanaging moron of a manager.

"Going home, Ron ?" Calls one of his colleague, a weasel he'll probably never remember the name of.

"Yup." The bunny answers, ready to walk home.

"You don't want to come take a beer the boys ?"

He went once. They talked about sport and cars, and all kinds of shit none of them would ever be able to afford. About movies he never saw, and TV programs he could never care about. Their life is so mundane it makes him want to peel off his skin.

"I have stuff to do, but thanks for offering." He smiles.

"Okay. And don't forget about the barbecue on sunday. Jacky promised to make her marinated eggplants !"

The buck is perfectly aware of being eighty percent of the problem. It's not that he can't fit, it's simply that he doesn't want to.

In Zootopia, he was on the wrong side, but retrospectively, his acts amounted to something. Something horrible and wrong, but something all the same.

Here, he might as well not exist.

There's no question about it. He'll snap, eventually.

With a bit of luck, it'll just be running away, go into hid-

A car is following him. It's shitty and old, but not enough to be easy to notice. Dark blue, desperately common.

It would be so easy to lose it, take a sharp turn, run into a narrow alleyway, jump a fence. But he won't do that. Because a plan is forming into his mind. This is a medium sized vehicle. He can't see the driver, or if they have a passenger, without betraying that he spotted them.

So he'll lead them home. With a bit of luck, they are ex-BellSec's. With a bit of luck, they'll try to end him.

If they manage it, well, that's that. If he beats them, then it'll give him grounds to ask for a change of scenery. Maybe push to return to Zootopia… That's exploiting a loophole and he knows it, but he didn't think he'd get desperate that soon without an anchor to his sanity.

But first, he needs to be sure they'll follow him home, and not ambush him before he does. His cover needs to be thoroughly blown.

Reaching his building's steps, he uses the glass as a mirror to look at his follower, but they decide to park a bit farther down the street.

He'll have to make it easier to them. Slowly closing the door behind him, he keeps it from latching. Climbing the stairs, listening in to footsteps, he hears the hinges squeak. So they're in. Light steps echo in the staircase. His feet lead him to his door, and he once again purposefully wait for the mammal tracking him to reach his level before closing it. As soon as he has done so, he rushes to kitchen corner and grabs a large knife. He might be out of practice, but he certainly isn't out of shape.

Someone knocks on the door and he braces himself, his back to the wall.

"Come in."

The door rotates, a paw on the knob. He grabs it, and sends a mammal only a head taller than he is above his shoulder. They fall in front of him, their back turned while he kicks the door shut. The knife he has in his paw flies to their throat and pushes against their windpipe as he locks one of their arms in their back.

"You made a mistake coming here."

"H-hey Jack." Comes a female voice that sends chills down his spine.

The knife clatters to the ground.

"Skye ?"

"Thought you could escape me ?"

He lets go off her, falling back his gaze roaming over her as she rubs her sore arms and gets up.

"H-how ?"

"I have friends that have friends that have friends." She smiles, taking the knife and deftly tossing it in the sink. "I see you haven't lost your edge."

Jack doesn't dare move, for fear that the fox is an apparition. She's as magnificent as always, wearing her overalls with the suspenders hanging down, and a white and fitting tank top. The vixen notices the light tremble in his paws and grabs them.

"Earth to Jack ?"

"You're really here." He says in a hitched voice.

"I am."

"Wha- what are you doing here ?"

"I told you, you can't take you from me."

"I didn't- I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave, but they put me here."

The vixen stares at him, unwavering.

"You told me to fight, and I'm trying… If I break my parole, they'll throw me back to jail ! I couldn't look for you. Not without risking to break my promise."

She lets go of his paws, and puts them to his face, her left thumb looking for the small scar she left him. "You remembered."

"Of course I did." He answers. "How did you find me ?"

"I know mammals that know mammals." She grins.

Then he feels her tail wrap around his ankles and her paws pushing him backwards. Her tank top hits the floor before he does.

\- 2 -

Jack is lying on the floor, out of breath. The vixen's has put her head on his chest, and is smiling up at him.

"I think you just broke my witness protection program." He whispers.

"I was discreet."

"There are cameras and microphones. It might even have blown my parole…" He sighs.

Skye's gaze roams around the room. She crawls toward her overalls and pulls an electronic device from one its pocket. "I wouldn't be so sure about this"

"Where did you get that ? How do you even know it works on the hardware installed here ?"

"Mammals that know mammals." Comes her whimsical answer.

"So… What now ?"

"Now ? We're going to have a lot more sex. Then, I haven't chosen yet. It depends on you."

"You can't stay here."

"I know. Can you ?"

The buck shrugs. "I don't have much of a choice." He says, pointing as his ankle monitor.

"I have a car, a full tank of gas, two fake IDs and passports, and pliers that can easily get rid of this thing."

The buck stares at her in disbelief. He wants it. Get up and leave. Be anywhere but here. Anywhere with her. But he has to make things right, and being here, staying here is part of that. And she's here… Maybe she'll visit him again. Maybe this will be something he can hang on to.

Closing his eyes, the buck slowly exhales. "I… Believe me when I say that I've never wanted anything more in my life. But I can't. I need to stay, I need to get through my parole. After that, I'll get back to Zootopia, and help in any way I can. I don't know how, but that's what I'm going to do. What you're offering, it's a happily ever after. It's not something I deserve."

"What about what I deserve ? What about what I want ?"

"I… think you predators deserve a better world. I want to help you get that. I need to. I want to be with you and you deserve someone better than the person I currently am. But… don't know what you want." The buck admits. "You never truly told me."

The vixen give him a long undecipherable stare that makes him increasingly nervous. He told her the truth, and can only hopes she'll accept it.

"Everyone… They're all getting their happily ever after. I want mine too. But you won't take the easy way out, will you ?"

"No. Not if I can help it."

She keeps staring at him and he sees her neutral expression break into a smile.

"You didn't have fake IDs and passports in your car." The buck chuckles with an interrogative glance.

"You'll never know." She grins back.

* * *

Clawhauser stretches his back slowly, his claws etched into a clawing board. With a content sigh, the feline makes his way toward his shower, then his dryer. His fur is poofing a bit, but a quick brushing takes care of it.

The cat looks at himself in the mirror. There's some padding here and there, but overall, he's in pretty great shape, thanks to the routing he borrowed from… He closes his eyes, his lips curling in a sad smile. He owed to Adrian to turn his life around. Sure, he's hunkier than a cheetah ought to be, but there's a lot of muscle mass in here.

"Hey Adrian." He whispers to the picture on the wall of his room, hanging above his medal, showing an old selfie he had taken with the buffalo's consent where he wasn't even scowling.

As he puts on his clothes, his gaze roams to the unconscious and snoring form in his bed, a tiger. His name is Tony or Anthony… He can't really rememember, nor care. Well, it was an interesting night either way. Leaving a small note instructing the sleeping mammal to take a breakfast before leaving, Clawhauser enters the street.

The city is bustling with activity, and very few seem to give him any attention. He salutes the few that he knows, neighbours for most, receiving smiles and waves as an answer.

Then he gets into the ZUG toward the Precinct… Only for it to stall at Aloe Avenue, four kilometers short of his goal.

He could wait it out… Or he could jog his way to work and not risk being late.

"Excuse me. Going through. Sorry for your toes." He says cheerily, before leaving the station. He's a bit frustrated about having to run, as he probably won't have the time to shower at the precinct, but it doesn't really matter. At least he'll change into his uniform, that should limit the dama-

"Thief ! Thief ! He stole my wallet !"

As a reflex, the feline freezes and shows his palms. Being a predator, and running in the street while this kind of accusation is being thrown around can be kind of risky when out of uniform. Scanning the street, he sees an old female sheep trying to chase a springbok that already has enough distance on her that she stands no chance of catching him.

The cheetah instantly switches into chase mode.

"You ! Stop !" He shouts, falling into a sprint.

The prey thief gives him a glance and his eyes widen. Sliding the wallet between his teeth, his falls on all four. Clawhauser groans in frustration. Running on all for is demeaning, and as a predator, he really doesn't like the looks he gets when he does it. And a predator chasing a prey that way never looks good.

Imitating the prey, the feline gives him pursuit. They barrel onto a street, the hoofed mammal hopping on car roofs, while the feline stays low. He can see himself gaining ground, as the springbok suddenly changes course and jumps into an adjacent narrow street.

There's a fence at the end that he clears by a hair, and the cat has to use the walls to make the jump. He misses his target by an inch and rolls to the ground, continuing his chase.

"Thief !" He shouts. "Stop them !"

Seeing the cat almost upon him, the springbok tosses the wallet in the middle of street. Ben knows the prey will out-stamina him in the long run, and he can already feel his lungs burning from the chase. If he keeps pursuing, someone might take the wallet and he might lose his suspect. If he takes the wallet, he can make sure his owner gets it back.

"Yeah, you better run !" He shouts, trying no to look too out of breath as he stops to grab the piece of fake leather, showing his badge to car drivers as they honk at him.

\- 1 -

It takes a few minutes for the feline to find his way back to the owner of the wallet. She's talking with a pair of cops he didn't know, a tiger and a bison, as he arrives. They give him suspicious glance as he hands the wallet back.

"Where did you get that, boy ?" Asks the bison as the sheep is thanking him.

"The one that took it from me was an oryx, not a jaguar !" Rebukes the sheep. "This young lad is bringing me back my wallet !"

"Just doing my job." The bison mutters.

"It's alright." Clawhauser tempers, producing his badge. "I'm from Precinct One."

"Oh… Well, alright. Have you gotten a good look at the suspect ?"

"I got close, but they were running. They were a Springbok, though, not an oryx."

"Are you sure ?" Asks the sheep.

"The horns were curve inward, yeah, I'm sure. I'm a cheetah by the way. We're, uh… Supposed to be thinner than jaguars. Anyway, they were wearing jeans and black-T shirt. That's all I got, I couldn't see their face. I'm sorry to cut this short I'm really getting late for work."

The cops exchange a glance. "Alright. But please send us an e-mail with everything you can remember about this pickpocket." States the tiger, giving him a card with his work e-mail address on it. "Mrs, can you finish giving us your deposition ?"

"Of course." She answers, as Clawhauser starts walking away. "Wait, young lad !" She calls after him. He almost corrects her. At 42, her doesn't really feel like a young lad anymore.

"Yes, Mrs ?"

Shuffling through he wallet, she produces a couple of bills. "For your service."

"I couldn't accept."

"I insist."

"And I appreciate, but as a cop, I literally don't have the right to accept your money." He smiles. "If you really want to use it to thank me, donate to a pred-support charity of your choice."

"Well… Then that's what I'll do ! I'm glad to see you aren't all bad !" She smiles, making both him and the tiger officer wince.

"Thanks." He nods, leaving.

'We're not quite there yet, Adrian' He thinks to himself, before breaking into a sprint to make up for lost time.

* * *

Judy's paw flies to her phone about a minute before it rings. She knows that compared to Nick's, her schedule is way stricter. It's a habit now, as well as to wake up with one of his arms around her, and slide it off of her.

This day, though, the arm doesn't slide off. It sometimes happens that instead of moving the way she wants to, it wraps around her chest and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Hello there." She hears Nick whispering.

"Hey."

"Going somewhere ?"

"Morning jog." She giggles as he nuzzles her ears.

"Without giving the princess a kiss."

"You're not a princess."

"I can put on a dress."

"Sure. Why don't you go do that while I do my morning routine ?"

Instead of releasing her, Nick wraps a second arm as well as his tail around the bunny. "But it's so cold outside."

"It's spring."

His muzzle ends in his neck, where he leaves a trail of kiss. "Smells like spring alright."

"Niiii-iick !" She squirms. "I'm gonna be late !"

His arms stop pressing her against him, and instead start roaming on her body. "I'm not keeping you."

"Nick !"

"Mh ?"

"You know I'm not going to be able to leave if you keep doing tha-at..."

"That seems to be more your problem than mine."

\- 1 -

"Great now I'm late." The doe groans, sharing the shower with the tod.

"I'm up early, it balances it out." Nick chuckles, rinsing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"No it doesn't." She smiles, nudging him with her elbow.

The doe jumps under the fur drier and into her pants, while the fox takes a bit more time to dry his tail. Slipping into her t-shirt, she walks into the living room, coupled to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she takes out a couple of paper bags and checks their content. Nick prepared the snacks and juiceboxes, but she still checks every day. He forgot once and they went one day without it. As a result, the tod beat himself up for three days.

Usually she would do her reps, then wake up the kids. Today, she skips the rep part and enters Robin and Lucy's room.

"Hey kids, rise and shine."

"S'too early." Lucy mumbles, putting her pillow over her head while Robin uselessly tries to hide under his blanket.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast."

Like a pair of little zombies, they follow her to the kitchen where she sets a cereal box, some milk and orange juice. At first, she thought it was eerie how silent breakfast was, but then she realised that contrary to bunnies that tend to be hyper from the get go, fox need time for their brains to kick into gear.

When she judges that the kits are sufficiently woken up and won't just collapse into their bowls (it happened before), she goes back to her room to see Nick still bare chested lying on the bed.

"Lazy fox."

"What, I still have time. Perks of being my own boss."

"There's still a pair of kit you'll have to make sure are dressed up and ready to go. And who will want their good bye kisses." She smiles, strapping her phone to her arm.

"Can I get one now ?" He grins, getting up.

Without answering, she puts herself on the tip of her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Greedy fox."

"Clever bunny."

Judy exits the apartment for her run toward Precinct One. She's a bit frustrated about the fact that she won't have the time to do her full routine, or that she's going to have to take a second shower, but that 'late morning' with Nick still put her in a great mood. On her way, she stops at a bakery to buy a pair of doughnuts, one plain, one with strawberry filling.

Reaching the Precinct, she directs herself toward the locker room, not without greeting the deer behind the front desk.

"Hey Nadine !" She greets, smiling at the tiger. "How was your day off." She finishes, signing instead.

"Great. Me and Ralph went out. Found a great diner in tundratown after our date at Wilde Times." The tiger answers the same way. "How was work yesterday ?"

"We didn't do any arrest, so it was kind of boring."

"Boring is good in our line of job." Smile the feline.

The two female make their way into the bullpen, where a lot of their colleagues are already assembled. The feline high fives Grizzoli as a greeting and fist-bumps Higgins as she passes near him. She goes to sit near Ralph, and casually puts her paw on his thigh, that he goes to grab under the table.

The doe sits at her own table, on the first rank looking around to see that her partner hasn't arrived yet.

Heavy lumbering steps shake the floor and the hippo officer shouts "Atten-hut !". The other officers start rhythmically banging their fist on the tables, Judy joining in with little effect. Francine enters the room, wearing the long-sleeved chief uniform. There are much sequels to the wounds she sustained four years ago, but there are still a few holes in her ears, some of which have been since then adorned with earrings.

"Sit down, kids !" Shouts the pachyderm. " I have an announcement to make before assigning you your work. My interim as the chief of Precinct One is coming to an end today, which means that a new official and more permanent chief will appointed in the form of… Me !" She grins, as her officers hoot and shout in congratulations. "Now, for the cases. Delgato, Higgins, there has been some new element in the Savannah Central catnip case. Get to forensic for more details. Grizzoli, Snarlov, Precinct Three has requested your expertise on a jet fuel trafficking ring. Fangmeyer, Wolford, I you still have your last cases' paperwork to process. I want it on my desk before the end of the day." A low whine escapes Ralph's throat, which makes other officers chuckle. His frown turns into a smile when Nadine nudges him and covertly signs something to him.

"Judy- Where's your partner ?" Francine asks.

"Sorry, he hasn't arrived yet."

"Well, I have reports on a group speciest prey that is acting out near Happytown. Walls have been tagged and a few predators verbally and physically assaulted. Go investigate."

"Yes Ma'am." The doe salutes before taking the file her boss hands her and leaving the room. On her way to the cruiser, she shoots a text to her partner to let him now where she'll be waiting for him.

\- 2 -

The moment she opens the door of the cruiser, a blur of black spotted blond fur stops next to her.

"Hey, Judy !" Clawhauser pants.

"Lieutenant Clawhauser, you're a bit late." She says, entering the cruiser giving him a fake cold shoulder.

"I know. I apologise Sergeant Hopps." He smiles and salutes, before using the door on the opposite side.

"What happened ? Is everything alright ?"

"Oh, yeah, that was nothing. The ZUG got stuck at Aloe Avenue, and there were too many mammals waiting for the bus. I had to run."

"That's… About four kilometres. How did you get that late ?" She asks, knowing he could make it almost as quick as the transport carrying him, taking into account the red lights and mammals in the street.

"I had to chase down a springbok pickpocket. Couldn't even catch them, they threw the wallet onto the street and it was more important to bring it back to its owner than to catch them. That was a whole thing…"

"That sucks."

"Well, the sheep got his wallet back, he even tried to give me a tip until I told her I was a cop, so it wasn't that horrible." He smiles. "Anyway, do we have something interesting to work on today ?"

"Yup. Look for yourself."

The cat takes the file and sifts through it. "Mhm… Interesting. How do you recommend we proceed."

"I say, we get there, and start asking around. Maybe do a stake out if it goes nowhere."

"That seems like a good start."

As the feline puts on his seatbelt, the doe places the box of doughnut onto his laps. "Did you take your breakfast ?"

"Maybe." He answers with a slightly guilty expression, before taking the strawberry filled pastry and starting to nibble on it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles, starting the cruiser. "Ready to make the world a better place, Lieutenant ?"

"Hit it, Sarge."

* * *

The fennec fox is crawling through the tall grass. He's sniffing the ground, and suddenly stops, lifting a paw signal his followers to imitate him.

"Y'all smell 'dis ?" He asks.

"Yes !" Answers a small female otter, before putting her paws to her mouth. "I mean, yes !" She whispers again.

"Okay, who can give me an approximate distance ?"

"Four meters away. Behind the big bush." Answers a kid fox in a low tone.

"Right. Marc, yer doin' the pouncin'."

A weasel kit detaches himself from the ground with a shy expression and places himself next to Finnick.

"Y'all cut the escapes, we're goin' in."

As they crawl forward, they climb the rock to see a small rat below. His back is turned, and he seems to be nibbling on something.

"Whenever yer ready." Whispers Finnick.

The weasel leaps forward and grabs the rat, missing his neck and biting on a limb instead.

"I 'ot 'im !" He shouts, his fangs piercing the plush's fake skin.

"Good job kid." The fennec smiles. "You did good. Okay, next we're doing a bunny chase. Get back to the safezone, I'll be with ya in a minute."

Leaving the kids to their own device, he can hears the one that pounced boasting to his friends. "See how far I lept ? That rat didn't stand a chance."

"He was just a plush, you know ?" Jokes another.

"You're the plush !"

"No fighting !" Finnick shouts above his shoulder, before entering the small locker room. "Kids..."

Opening the locker, he takes out the disguise and starts undressing himself.

"Ooooh, nice butt." Comes a voice in his earpiece.

"Heya, Honey. Need sum'thin."

"Just letting you know that you have a nice butt." She grins.

"Wha- Is there a camera in this locker room ?" He reacts, looking right and left. "Honey, that's illegal !"

"Made you look."

The vulpine barks a laugh. "How did you know I was undressing."

"I was listening in."

Shaking his head, he finishes slipping into the bunny costume. "Ya know yer borderin' on creepy, right ?"

"Ah… I thought it turned you on."

"Never said it didn't, but that costume is pretty tight, and I'm workin' wid kids..." He trails of, leaving the locker room.

"Alright. Just so you know, you need to bring this bunny suit home tonight."

"You're really fucked in the head, ya know 'dat right ?"

"It pairs up nice with being fucked in the butt."

With a snort, the fennec fox goes back to the small crowd of kids waiting for him. "Alright guys, this is bunny scent." He declares taking out a spray bottle. "Everyone takes a whiff, so you know what you'll be sniffing for !"

\- 1 -

From a few paces away from the Hunting Grounds, Nick observes Finnick going through his routine, with a smile on his face. Getting Finnick to wear that suit was an uphill battle, but the fennec fox seems to be having fun now.

Taking his phone out, the tod checks the time. He still has a few minutes to spare, and he needs to clear his head.

His paws in his pockets, he continues his tour of his amusement park. He arrives to the mauling area where a lion just goes at it on a contraption made of a wooden pole covered in multiple layers of thick clothes, hanging by a large rope. The feline pounce with a snarl, all claws out and rips into the thing, torn pieces of fabric falling down as he rolls to the ground and pounces for a second assault.

A few more leaps and the large cat straightens up, to get his water bottle.

"Having fun ?" The fox asks.

"It's brilliant. Lashing out like that... That's… Cathartic. Thanks Mr Wilde."

"Glad to see it working."

The feline continues to gulp down his water while the tod continues his tour. He arrives near what looks like a sas, and grabs a thick vest hanging near an entrance with a sign 'Arctic Caverns' over it. His breath creates little clouds in that next area. He was able to put his paws on the Tundratown wall blueprint, to recreate the microclimate. Of course, a simple refrigerating system could have done the trick, but they needed a way to reduce cost and now the heat evacuated from this part of the park is used warm up the rest of the place.

\- 2 -

Half of the arctic part of the park is a large pool, with fake icebergs and salty water. He couldn't get the right to put live penguins, but to be quite honest, he wasn't truly sure it was a good idea to involve wildlife… At least not wildlife intended to be kept alive.

There are fishes in the water and he sees polar bears regularly diving down to get them. All of them are wearing bathing suits, as he didn't want to make it a naturist only place, not that he has anything against it, simply, he wants it to be open to most people.

"Hey Kevin." Nick greets, looking down on an ursid floating on his back. "Is the water good ?"

"A bit too warm." The bear answers.

"You here on your own ?"

As soon as the question finishes leaving his lips, another bear emerges with a fish in his mouth.

"A' 'ot o'e !" In two snap of his jaw, the fish disappears. "Hey, uncle Nick !"

"Hey, Morris. I didn't know you weren't working today."

"Well… I, uh… Am checking the pumping system." He answers sheepishly.

The tod lifts a brow. "That's security's job now ?"

"Erh..." His snout disappears in the water, bubble breaking the surface.

"I'm gonna go that way, and pretend I didn't see you. Don't let your boss catch you slacking off."

As he turns around, he can hear the sound of splashing as his godson rushes out to get back to his post. He's not mad at the kid and he's glad to see him do that kind of stuff. He was too serious of a child after putting on the collar. At least he still knows when he screws up.

With a last look to his phone, Nick leaves the Arctic Caverns.

"So, is everything ready, Honey ?" He quickly texts.

"Perfectly. They're all waiting for you like eager kitties."

"Let's go then."

\- 3 -

"I'm currently standing in front of Wilde Times, the amusement park that was created, closed, and then reopened by Nicholas Piberius Wilde, one of the mammals without whom the Nighthowler Conpiracy might never have come to light." Declares Fabienne, looking toward the camera. "As most know, Mr Wilde has now become one of the most prominent and respected public figures of this city. Going from unknown fox, to suspect in one of the most notorious crime the city had known at the time, and then to prison, his name later got cleared and his record erased for his good deeds toward the city. Mr Wilde has recently informed the city's news outlets of important declarations concerning his and Wilde Times' future, and we're all- Oh, sorry to cut this short, but Mr Wilde has arrived !"

Pushing the doors, Nick finds himself in front of a small group of journalists. He recognises one of them as the new anchor for ZNN, a snow leopard with a blue suit. "Hello everyone. Mrs Growley. Hello everyone else that I don't know."

"Hello Mr Wilde." She answers from the front of crowd

"I hope I haven't made you all wait for too long."

"Do you mean, for the last few months, or just now ?" Asks a tiger reporter.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Nick snorts, straightening his tie. "In any case, I thank you all of coming. I suppose you all want to know the reason of the recent construction work Wilde Times went through."

Several heads nod.

"Well, it is now time that I told you one of the two reasons I gathered you all today. From this day on, Wilde Times will have attractions catering to prey."

His sentence is followed by surprised exclamations, a few reporters already raising their paws and hooves to ask him questions.

"Might as well start now… You, the armadillo."

"Do you mean that the park will now be open to prey too ?"

The tod raises a brow. "It was always opened to prey."

"It was ?"

"Uh, yeah. There just wasn't anything for them before. Now there is, from attractions to food and drinks. Another question from the buffalo, here."

"Don't you think some of those attractions might be seen as… Unsavory ? Or stereotyping ?"

"No more than the predator ones are." Nick shrugs. "I've been working with the best amongst prey behaviourist to offer different experiences that will speak to their instincts. Of course, I couldn't have any attractions if I didn't count on generalised traits among members of the prey and predator population. For instance, there are chasing attractions for felines, or lawns for burrowers to dig into. I personally like to pounce on stuff. I don't particularly enjoy to be made fun of for it, but it's not what this place is used for."

"You already have detractors saying that you're using predators primal instincts against them to make money. What would you say if some started saying the same for prey."

Nick marks a pause, looking for the proper answer. "I'll admit that the first version of my park was partly that. I cared more about making good bucks than truly respecting my clients. Of course, there was the whole anti-establishment subtext, but, well… I was a different mammal. Yes, Mrs Growley ?"

"What you're saying, is that there's more to it than just being an amusement park."

Nick's smile disappears a bit, turning into a reflective expression. "I'm glad you asked this question. Picture… Picture, if you will, the society we had four years ago. The collars had just been put down, and the city was in a rather chaotic state. Suddenly, thousands of predators got back what had been taken from them since their childhood. The right to feel the whole range of emotion to its full power. It was different for a lot of people. I remember being happy, being sad, and being angry. Really angry. All the things that I lived daily as a member of a minority was now more painful, more raw, simply because I didn't need to stop it from getting to me, and there was nothing to punish me for not doing so. And thousands of mammals lived the same thing. Some found outlets, some didn't. Generally speaking, we had no support other than ourselves to get through this new life. Neither the city nore our fellow mammals were prepared."

The tod takes a pause to take his breath, glad to see the reporters are eagerly waiting for more.

"I rebuilt Wilde Times, because I wished I had something like it to help me cope. And if I wanted that, I guessed others did too. I worked with psychologists to offer the best and safest experience I could. We offered support sessions for those who wanted to share, and counsel for those who needed it. What I created wasn't an amusement park anymore, it was a whole ecosystem aimed at helping predators transition into the new society we were building. It still is. But now, prey may properly benefit from it as well."

"That's… Quite noble."

"I'm still making big bucks out of it." The fox grins. "Just because I've gone legit doesn't mean I stopped being a fox."

The crowd emits a few nervous chuckles, not knowing how to react to the self deprecating and stereotyping work. The tod almost wants to groan, they still have long way to go if just that makes them nervous.

"What about those that would say you're pandering to a new audience ?"

The tod shrugs. "They can believe what they want. I'm trying my best to make the world a better place my own way, and it's all that truly matters to me. Any other questions ?"

A woodchuck raises his paws, and Nick points at him.

"I have one. It concerns officer Hopps."

"Maybe it's her you should ask then."

Ignoring the comment, the prey keeps pushing. "Is it true that you two are…"

"We're very good friends." Nick cuts.

Dismay appear on a few faces, but there's also relief here and there.

"Whoever is dating her is a very lucky male." He adds with a shrug. "He better make her happy."

"So she's dating someone."

"It's her business, and only hers." The tod says in a tone that conveys that the topic is closed. "Any other question about the park ? No ? Then, I guess it's time to move on to the next topic. Politics. As you all know, Swinton and Lionheart's term will soon be coming to a close."

A few nods are coming from the audience.

"Which means that new elections will come. And new candidates as well. I will be one of those candidates. I hereby declare my intention to run for Mayor in the next elections."

His declaration is followed by a stunned silence.

"Now, do any of you have question ?"

The End

* * *

_First, I want to thank you all for reading, and give special thanks to the ones that left reviews or comments. I've started working on this the July of last year (2018), so this thing is about one year in the making and it's about 234 000 word long._

_As a bonus, and because I want to, here's a detail of the songs I used as titles and why I chose them._

_**1\. Big Bright World** – Garbage_

_Kind of a 'come together' song for the band. I thought the title was fitting to that chapter as I was introducing the world to the reader._

_**2\. Wheels in Motion** – Grendel_

_This time, it's both the name of the song and the lyrics (though simplistic) that affected my choice. It showed both the life of the characters, and set the ball rolling for what would happen next._

_**3\. Somewhere I Belong** – Linkin Park_

_The title is quit literal. It's the first Judy feels like she belongs with her colleagues._

_**4\. Attack** – System Of A Down_

_The song is about war, technocracy, the use of human lives to wage war in the name of a failing system's propaganda._

_Note : I changed the name as I had been wrong in how the previous one was written, and didn't fit this chapter anymore._

_**5\. Eat me, Drink Me** – Marilyn Manson_

_This was an unsubtle 'down the rabbit hole' joke._

_**6\. Supervixen** – Garbage_

_This song was the right one for this chapter on so many levels._

_And I love Garbage._

_**7\. At a Glance** – Message to Bears_

_Judy's first glance upon the case. Yeah, I was uninspired._

_**8\. Come a Little Closer** – Cage the Elephant_

_Come a little closer, then you'll see_   
_Come on, come on, come on_   
_Things aren't always what they seem to be..._

_**9\. Do I Wanna Know** – Arctic Monkeys_

_The title pretty much reflects chief Bogo's mindset at that chapter. The song, not so much._

_**10\. Breaking the Habit** – Linkin Park_

_I like Linkin Park. That song really illustrates Jack's inner turmoil._

_**11\. Can't Change the Beat** – Combichrist_

_Judy and Ralph are on the beat. Ralph doesn't trust Nick, despite Judy's claim he's more than he appears. As I said, I'm not always inspired._

_**12\. Video Stalker** – Mega Drive_

_I wanted some synthwave to support that chapter. Plus there are videos involved. Thus, Video Stalker._

_**13\. Asylum For The Feeling** – Silent Poets_

_There was an asylum. This song is really good. I didn't have more inspiration than that._

_**14\. Shot In The Back Of The Head** – Moby_

_The song stuck to my mind, and it was perfect to illustrate that chapter, especially the part where Nick realises that him and Koslov aren't as close as they used to be._

_**15\. Nightcall** – Kavinsky_

_This song is embued with mystery and darkness, where the characters are threading with their discoveries. Plus, it's night, and there was a phonecall._

_I call it a homerun._

_**16\. Right Before My Eyes** – Cage the Elephant_

_Right before my eyes, I saw the whole world lose control…_

_Bogo's vision of the world collapses. This one is pretty self explanatory._

_Big fan of that band._

_**17\. Circles** – Apulanta_

_Pretty depressing song, that I like a lot. Depicts a life devoid of meaning, where one would just keep on living in a numb state._

_Clawhauser deserves more hugs, okay ?_

_**18\. Will You Tell Me Then** – Faunts_

_Will you tell me then, what's wrong in our life..._

_A lot is left unsaid in this chapter. Nick to Judy, Bogo to Ben._

_**19\. Girl Talk** – Garbage feat. Brodie Dalle_

_Pretty powerful song._

_It has a double meaning. The title goes well with Judy and Dawn's discussion, but the lyrics are more about Jack, in a sense. You should check it out._

_**20\. Cigarette Daydreams** – Cage the Elephant_

_I was listening to that band. Again. I didn't have inspiration. Again._

_This was more of a transition chapter, and the song feels like one too. The lyrics kind of apply to Nadine and Ralph but it wasn't the goal._

_**21\. Art Of Doubt** – Metric_

_Another of my favourite groups with Garbage and Cage the Elephant._

_The singer talks to someone they don't understand, and that someone don't understand themselves either. At least that's my interpretation._

_**22\. Break Syndical** – Les Cowboys Fringants_

_I think it's the only french speaking band I used (they're from Quebec). That song is a break in the middle of the album. It's only instrumental, whereas all their other songs have lyrics with important meaning (either political or sentimental). It's chill, with a prominent use of violin. A nice respite in the middle of the story._

_**23\. Obstacles** – Syd Matters_

_This song is about obstacles and reminiscing._

_**24\. Drive You Home** – Garbage_

_Did I tell you that Garbage is one of my favourite bands ? I listen to them a lot when I write._

_That song is literally used in this chapter. It perfectly crystallised Nick's psyche at that point, it would have been a crime not to use it._

_**25\. Daylight Goodbye** – Message to Bears_

_This is the easy mode of Post-Rock. Nick goes to meet with his family, not knowing how much of a good bye it is._

_Pretty sad in retrospect._

_**26\. Chemicals and Circuitry** – Grendel_

_There's so much in that song that applies to those two chapters… The psychological violence, the confrontation between Judy, Nick and Dawn. The clash of ideas._

_The city, it loves you, coursing, rising_   
_With that light from within that races straight to your brain, yeah_   
_The city, it loves you, coursing, rising_   
_As we're here, in the now, and pushing forwards to mayhem_

_**27\. Rampage** – Kavinsky_

_From the album outrun. I'm not sure any song could have fit any better with the car chase._

_**28\. Broken Boy** – Cage the Elephant_

_The title, the lyrics…_

_Damn, I wasn't kind to Clawhauser in that fic._

_**29\. Losing My Religion** – R.E.M_

_I waited for so long to use that title. But man, didn't it apply to anyone more than to Jack._

_**30\. Monster Hospital** – Metric_

_There was a hospital, and Bellwether inside it at some point. Yup, still not inspired._

_**31\. And Away We Go** – Michael McCann_

_Song from the Deus Ex Human Revolution OST._

_This is when the plan to take down BellSec and Ramses Lab started._

_**32\. Uprising** – Muse_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious..._

_**33\. Breaching the Veil** – Ed Harrison_

_Song from the Deus Ex Mankind Divided OST._

_There are a few things that got torn down in this chapter. Yeah, it's a pretty literal title._

_**34\. Ready To Let Go** – Cage The Elephant_

_Yeah, I used a break up song to title a chapter about coming together._

_The song also references Pompeii as the symbol of the 'end of an era' which a found fitting in the context of the story._

_**35\. Battle for the Future** – Sascha Dikiciyan_

_Song from the Deus Ex Mankind Divided OST._

_I think the title is self explanatory._

_**Epilogue. M4** – Faunts_

_This is the song used as the ending in Mass Effect, and I think the lyrics fit this epilogue. So here you go._

* * *

_**List of the Guest Characters** _

_\- Reginald C. Weaselton : Second small mammal ZPD officer._

_\- Mary A. Weaselton : Barely gets mentioned. Sorry to her._

_\- Richard 'Mad Rick' Weaselton : Father of Reginald and Mary. Dead._

_\- Duchess Weaselton : Aunt to Reginal and Mary, sister to Duke and Richard. I didn't mention her much in the story either. Sorry to her too._

_All were borrowed from **Confused Goatee** with his blessing. I hope I did them justice enough._

_They appear in his **Hard Knock City** series. Go check it out._

_"Important" OCs that appear in other of my works (because I get to stroke my own ego, okay ?) :_

_\- Wight Blackfur : Female panda, chief of Precinct 5. The only thing up to par with her sense of duty is her tragic past. She's caring, and has a knack for reading mammals. Her main wish is that no one goes through what she did, and if they do, to bring them the support they need._

_She appears in the Weight of the Years (only mentionned in a veiled way), Ytodd's One Off's (as Gideon's psychologist), and a Better Place as Sergeant Wight Blackfur._

_\- Herbert 'Grunt' Growlsky : Appears in The Weight of the Year. Not really an OC as he's inspired by Nick's room mate from the original script. Kind of grumpy, protective of his allies, secretive. Tenuous links to the mob_

_\- Lucy : Nick's kit. She's a red fox, quite clever, loves to be up to mischief with her brother (and sister in a Better Place), but has a sense of right and wrong._

_Lastly, I want to thank you all for reading my stuff, and thanks twice over those that took the time lo leave a review/comment (depending on the platform)._

_Special thanks to Confused Goatee for lending his OCs and writing the short story Savage Watch._

_**And of course, if you leave a last comment on this chapter, I'll be sure to give you a proper answer.** _

_With that said_

The End (for realsies this time)


End file.
